


Cherished affliction

by BoyfriendLapis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Intersex, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 186,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyfriendLapis/pseuds/BoyfriendLapis
Summary: Yelena was sure of one thing.She loved her.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Pieck Finger/Yelena, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Wanting More

Wanting More

A woman stood at a window. She watched the birds fly in and out of the corners of the skyscrapers, looked out onto the street and allowed the freckles of her pupils to draw over the yellow of the cab's and the heads of the businessmen and women bustling on the sidewalks, probably preoccupied with things that were trivial.

  
  
She watched, she took in each moment, and savored it. 

  
  
These were the simple things that her colleagues probably didn't take the time to appreciate. Too busy idolizing her for being excited, fearing her for being in control, or envying her for being rich. She, however, felt compelled to focus on these little things. Because standing at a window, quietly taking in her life and accepting all the good and bad things about it, was part of who she was as a successful woman.

  
  
Despite the royalty that seeped from the Stein family name, Yelena was very different from them.

  
  
She still stood in a posture that showed superiority and leadership. She managed to finish college and graduate school, and earned her MBA in business when she was twenty-three. She excelled working for two different companies over the course of four years before even setting foot in her family's business, despite the belief that her position had just been handed to her fresh out of college.

  
  
Yelena Stein was special, tremendously intelligent and along with everything else in her life, very dominant when it came to being successful.

  
  
She was "tailor-made to be a leader" her mother used to say. 

  
  
In every aspect of her life.

  
  
One aspect, more than anything. because as fun as it was to run a billion dollar jewelry company, it was even more satisfying to see a beautiful woman on her knees, head down, arms behind her back....waiting for instructions.

  
  
That was who she was.

  
  
The sounds of obedience, if it was a woman who could and would submit to her when asked was everything.

  
  
It made Yelena wonder a little and despite the feeling of being unbalanced at times, the rush of the lifestyle upsetting her emotionally, she lived for it.

  
  
Yelena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly becoming a little dazed at the mere thought of it. Flexing her slender fingers, she rose up on the tips of her toes and opened her eyes to the sight of the darkening skies of the city of Marley.

  
  
Had he really been there that long?

  
  
It must have been a particularly slow day, because she hadn't even noticed the amount of time she spent in the midst of her silent meditations.

  
  
She reached out a careful hand toward the glass, allowed the tips of her manicured fingers to glide gently against it.

  
  
Suddenly, when her secretary's voice sounded over the speakerphone, Yelena withdrew her hand from the window almost as quickly as she touched it.

  
  
  
"Ms. Stein? I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's five-thirty. you have a guest for dinner tonight at the restaurant you requested downtown. I made reservations for seven, and your car is waiting downstairs. is there anything else I can do for you?"

  
Yelena smiled.

  
"No, that will be all Hitch thank you."

  
"Have a good night Ms. Stein" the woman spoke genuinely and Yelena flicked her forehead bangs.

  
She made sure she was always the last person to leave her building, a routine that ensured she was working as hard as she could and not simply hanging back, allowing the nameless faces to handle her company on their own. Every night, he finished as much as he could, meditated and said goodbye to Hitch before locking her in and heading home to indulge.... what she desired.

  
Tonight, however, was slightly different. there was an air of promise weaving in the air.

  
She would spend the evening dining with a potential new submissive.  
Bottom line, Yelena Stein did not keep submissive time. She always provided a contracted agreement that stated she was not looking for a permanent arrangement.

  
Yelena still took pleasure in the idea of finding the perfect woman, the perfect partner to satisfy both of her needs. So, there was an understanding that the women who came and went inside his rooms were strictly temporary.

  
She couldn't decide to take out something that didn't really satisfy her completely and each submissive understood that. There were no hard feelings or revenge. They had all managed to handle themselves with grace and class, graciously relinquishing their assigned positions so she could begin her search for the next one.

  
However, it was getting old.

  
It was always the woman who continually sought her out. It was the women that she sometimes felt kept her from the reality that fell into her hands. But she never complained about his enthusiasm.

  
She needed it.

  
She needed that constant structure in her life to keep her going; otherwise, her dedicated precision would be all but extinct. Yet she couldn't help but wonder if the diamond, the one, the only, the woman she so carefully craved would be one that would absolutely shatter her.

  
Ironically, Yelena feared it and hoped for it.

  
Yelena was embarking on this interview for that someone. This woman fit the description; petite,brunette,exotic, brown eyes and long legs.

  
She never deviated from her routine, and she didn't plan to. It was in her genetics to never settle for less, and she took it to mean that she would find the right woman to suit her preferences.

  
This woman, Jess, seemed good enough. good laugh, good personality and completely willing to meet Yelena's every need.

  
Her only downfall was that she had belonged to someone before Yelena and Yelena Stein didn't play second fiddle.

  
Unless there was an exception.

  
The dinner was to determine if an exception could be made in this case and say that Yelena was curious about what would be an understatement. She hoped to find another adventure, something special. It was a longing that had never been fulfilled before.

  
Stepping out and preparing to get into her car, however, Yelena couldn't help but feel that this night....something had the ability to change.

  
  
  
__________

  
Entering the restaurant, Yelena met eyes all over the place.

Instant fame was the social norm for her from the moment she took over her parents' company, both thanks to the size of the business and the fact that she assumed actual leadership within the company versus just having the majority of the shares she passed on. Spoiled heiress to one of the youngest, richest people in the world. It was kind of rare and unbelievable and a major headline. So if you lived in Marley and you didn't know who Yelena Stein was, you had to have been living under a rock.

  
It didn't affect her, although she often wondered what it would be like to introduce herself to someone who didn't yet know her name.

  
The host greeted Yelena with a knowing, nervous smile, another thing Yelena could live with. She didn't like the intimidating fear people felt about the size of her wealth.

  
"Ms. Stein, it's wonderful to see you this evening....your guest arrived fifteen minutes early and is waiting for you at her reserved table."

  
She follows instructions well, Yelena thought. In fact, she had informed the woman that she was to be totally submissive tonight, rather than a test.

  
Jess told Yelena that she would not request a "twenty-four seven" relationship that Yelena was fine with. She had not embarked on such a relationship in a long time, nor did she plan to at this time. She was just looking for something to satisfy her needs.

  
"Fantastic" Yelena uttered with a small smile, and the host guided her to their table.

  
They were always so formal for her in these types of places, and while she didn't always have the patience to do so, she tried to exhibit class.

  
"Might I add that you look absolutely great in that dress" he spoke and Yelena smiled at the compliment, holding back a laugh at the irony of his statement. It had been quite a task to squeeze into the dress.

  
"Thank you. I appreciated a person who has good manners and you have shown such" Yelena said calmly, before looking at her table.

  
Jess was sitting with her eyes down, her hands in her lap and her shoulders in the short red dress Yelena had specifically asked her to wear.

  
As she approached the table, Jess stood up. The man looked at her curiously but turned back to Yelena. Before she could speak, Yelena interrupted her, "Let's start with a bottle of Chardonnay" she said plainly.

  
"As you wish Ms. Stein."

  
She hastened to give the order, and Yelena touched her potential lover's soft cheek "Alright Jess. Eyes up."

  
Brown eyes looked up at Yelena "Tonight will be a test. Normally you would not be asked to accompany me everywhere in public. That is not the nature of the relationship I have asked of you. However, I would like to see how well you can follow instructions. You have done very well so far," smiled Yelena.

  
The woman smiled softly and Yelena let her eyes roam her body. Jess fit into the dress Yelena had bought her perfectly.

  
"You look exceptional, Jess" Yelena complimented and Jess smiled.

  
"Thank you, Ms. Stein" she said lightly and Yelena nodded her head. First names were not an option. But she was pleased with the way Jess addressed her.

  
"Well done, you can sit down."

  
The woman waited for a heartbeat from Yelena to sit, before sitting down and putting her hands in her lap, smiling at Yelena.  
  
"Do you drink white wine, Jess?"

  
"No, Ms. Stein-I never drank it before."

  
Yelena clicked her teeth "Hmm, that's unfortunate. You'll have your first glass of white wine tonight, is that okay with you?"

  
As confusion flashed through her eyes, it seemed as if Jess had never asked if something was okay with her and was struggling to find the right answer to the question. That made Yelena curious if Jess would ever become a challenge.

  
She loves a challenge.

  
"If it's okay with you, it's okay with me, Ms. Stein."

  
Nope.

  
It seemed that this potential submissive had all her ducks in a row, a fact that was bittersweet for Yelena. Of course, Jess seemed to be the perfect submissive, because she was practiced. She had already been taught to be obedient and there was nothing natural about her, nothing challenging and nothing to teach. Yelena wanted someone fresh, someone who had not been touched. She wanted someone who had absolutely no idea when it came to the lifestyle, but was passionate about being submissive to her.

  
Yelena was looking for something she would only find in a woman who was madly in love with her, or vice versa. unfortunately, Yelena couldn't trust many women enough to allow that kind of relationship to take place. She hadn't in a long time.

  
Considering the circumstances, she knew that even if Jess wasn't what she was looking for, it would have to be her for now.

  
"It feels good to have a first time with you, Jess," Yelena commented, unable to keep the bitterness from her tone. She hated the idea of retraining a submissive. There was something that really seemed sloppy to her about not being someone's first dominant. She knew how ridiculous it was, but it was a specific standard she had come to accept about her preferences over the course of her time as a dominant. The woman in front of her lowered her eyes at the comment, feeling the immediate condemnation of Yelena's comment. interesting.

  
"Eyes up, Jessica....you seem a little offended by that comment, is there something you'd like to share with me?" Yelena said curiously and Jess looked her in the eye.

  
"No, Ms. Stein-"

  
Jess' words were cut off in a gasp as Yelena's hand disappeared under the table quickly, up her dress. Yelena let her fingers caress the girl's thigh, watching her face turn a little pink to the touch.

  
"Is something wrong?" Yelena spoke calmly. Jess shook her head.

  
Second mistake in less than five minutes, maybe she's not so perfect.

  
Yelena squeezed her thigh, before sliding her hand up ... To a place that caused an audible stutter in Jess's breathing. Yelena couldn't deny her excitement at the reaction she was eliciting from him.   
"Use your words, Jess. I can't read minds" Yelena spoke firmly and Jess looked at the black orbs before speaking.

  
"I-I apologize; there is nothing wrong with me, Ms. Stein" Jess said, her voice trembling.

  
Yelena stared for a moment, her hard eyes looking at her more than at her, before she smiled and took her hand away "I'll overlook your worthless mistakes."

  
The silence was seemingly peaceful; all that could be heard was the soft panting of Jess' chest. It seemed she hadn't expected what she had received at all. Which caused Yelena's interest to begin to grow in the woman.

  
  
  
Yelena took her eyes off of her in time to look around the restaurant and take in the different sights and sounds around her. She was truly at a loss for words at times at the amount of respect she was given solely because of the amount of money she made.

  
She watched with critical eyes as employees rushed around greeting wealthy people like servants, customers ate it up and took advantage of the eager wait staff to inflate their huge egos. That was disgusting. She couldn't imagine what kind of person would put up with that sort of thing, because she honestly couldn't stand it, the idea of someone bending over backwards as if they were some sort of queen. She was the furthest thing from that, really. Just a woman, desperately trying to continue the success her family started and maintain control of her life.

  
She longed for someone to understand her. To truly see her for who she is.

  
However, there was no time to ponder that thought, for suddenly she was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of a loud thump and a cold liquid spilling into her lap.

  
Rising quickly, Yelena looked down to see what was now identified as the white wine she had just ordered and allowed her to lower her thousand-dollar dress down her heels.

  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry.... I tripped, and....and I'll get something to clean that up, I'm so sorry!"

  
Yelena allowed her ears to catch the voice her eyes soon followed. A short brunette was getting down on her knees to pick up the glass that had fallen, along with the broken bottle of chardonnay and Yelena watched her in amusement as she awkwardly tried to take it all in, including her words.

  
"Fuck, I'm fired...." She muttered, before shaking her head "I mean...I mean.... excuse my language ... I just need to get this, lift this glass and" she rushed back to her feet and finally Yelena had a chance to look at the waitress who ruined her dress.

  
At the sight of her, everything became a blur and seemed to slow down. Yelena felt her heart start to pound as she looked at the woman with her eyes closed and that hadn't happened in so long that it really surprised her. Where were these butterflies in her stomach coming from? She watched the brunette falter for words, her mouth hanging open as she looked at Yelena ... curiously.

  
The only thought Yelena could really process was how stunning this woman was.

  
Her long black curls were pulled back in a high ponytail, her bangs combed to the side of her forehead forbidding anything to obscure the view of her face. She had smooth skin, defined cheeks and plump lips that looked absolutely delicious.

  
There was no shame now; Yelena let her eyes lower her gaze to the woman's body. She was tanned and exotic. Her white button-down shirt was unbuttoned at the top and showed the plunge in her chest leading to breasts that at first glance, looked average size. The perfect size, Yelena reflected further recognizing that the shirt was tight enough to define features that would otherwise go unnoticed.

  
Her legs seemed long beneath the black skirt that covered them, though it was obvious that this woman was particularly small in stature and Yelena finally averted her eyes to look into the woman's eyes.

She was absolutely stunning. Yelena swallowed, feeling her mind, spirit and body straining against both her composed expression and the fabric of her expensive dress. Yelena, who was usually very controlled, could feel it slipping, and it wasn't because of the wine soaking through the material of her attire.

  
The waitress spoke up and broke Yelena's gaze "I'm so sorry miss, I didn't mean too much... I'm so dead, listen, I can clean it up if you want.... I don't know how much wine a napkin can take out of a dress, but I can try for sure" she offered a nervous smile and held up a napkin for the material, but Yelena reached for her wrist, grabbing it before she could press it against her body.

  
"It's ruined, actually" Yelena said with a smile and the girl suddenly looked like she was about to cry.

  
"I'm sorry so much.... look"

  
"Finger!" An angry voice interrupted her and Yelena watched as she wrung her hands as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

  
"Oh God, understand, I'm so sorry, I'll have someone clean all this up, ma'am. I'm so sorry again...." she pulled her arm out of Yelena's grip before she scurried off, offering one last glance over her shoulder before she was out of sight.

  
Yelena couldn't keep the smile off her face as she memorized the woman's features. A man Yelena assumed was the manager appeared in her line of sight, and instantly she emerged from the haze she was in.

  
"I want his name."

  
"Ms. Stein, I'm so sorry the girl is new and in training, but consider her last night with us-"

  
"No, give me her name."

  
Yelena didn't even look at the man, still staring at the place where the girl had disappeared. She was fascinated by the woman, she had never seen such a woman....perfect in her life.

  
"That won't be necessary Ms. Stein. she will be fired immediately" Yelena's gaze shifted to the man, her patience was starting to weaken.

  
"You will not fire her, you will not pay for my evening, I only ask for her name" Yelena said definitively.

  
He looked at her confusedly "I don't understand-"

  
The tall woman leaned forward "I cannot make myself more concise, either you give me her name as I have requested or I will call the owner of this establishment and obtain it myself, but not before telling him that you refused to rectify the situation to my standards, I have made the decision to withdraw my patronage from this restaurant and I will encourage my colleagues to do the same. Your choice," she said humbly, her black eyes shining with promise.

  
Yelena hated to bully people on purpose, but she had no choice.

  
"Pieck Finger."

  
Pieck Finger.

  
Yelena couldn't immediately explain why, but there was a distinct sense of longing growing inside her. It was not something she felt regularly. But rather, when she was in the midst of a particularly special recovery.

  
Like a rare diamond you'd pay millions for just to be able to stare at it.

  
And then Yelena realized why.

  
She was strange. 

  
The very woman Yelena never thought she would meet had been right in front of her. Despite having only the memory of her beautiful features, and now her name, Yelena was sure of one thing.

  
She wanted her.


	2. Makes me wonder

Pieck knew she had been fired the moment she walked into the Pixis office after closing time.

In fact she knew that from the moment the wine began to seep into the woman's shoes, her fate at the upscale restaurant had been sealed.

She just knew it.

She wasn't complaining about her circumstances, but the reality was that she had never been taught how to be a waitress before she graduated from ANYTHING; no one told her how to serve drinks properly without falling on her face in shame. No one told her how to be domestic and starve, but she was trying. She was honestly trying to be the best at what she did, even though it wasn't what she had originally dreamed she would be doing in the city of Marley.

Despite her valiant efforts, she figured it would only be a matter of time until her incompetence showed.

Tonight, she outdid herself.

Even though there was an insurmountable amount of evidence proving why she should have been burned on the spot, Pieck was still praying for a miracle, because she was barely hanging on to the job she had during the day and was now teetering on the edge of what would have earned her half of the rent money.

To say she was worried would be an understatement.

Not that she was being a whiny brat or anything, because she was well aware of how poor you're supposed to be when you graduate from performing arts school with no job for yourself.

She wasn't complaining about having to get two regular jobs while juggling auditions. She was all too aware of how terrible she was at being normal, of working as a waitress and doing normal things, like sipping drinks or balancing plates. she wasn't trained for that.

But life was hard, and Porco couldn't pay the rent by himself.

That's the way things were. she made a deal a long time ago with her parents; they would get the apartment, and she would be a roommate and pay for it. She had never been coddled, and she wasn't about to start now. She just recognized how incompetent she was when it came to serving people with trays, mannerisms and class.

So, walking into Pixis' office, sitting down, and waiting for him to tell her how much of a mess she really was? Mind numbing at one time, she wouldn't have cared what he thought of her, but now it was detrimental to her survival.

"Pieck -"

"Pixis, I'm so sorry tonight, I just lost my balance I tried to keep those skinny little flippers from falling...but I couldn't, so...please don't fire me, I really need this job I really need it."

Pixis sighed at the pleading girl, rubbing her temples as she spoke "I know, and I'm not going to fire you...but only because I was asked not to."

Pieck let out a sigh of relief, because he could have kissed her stubby little fingers for saving his job.

Then something he said caught up with her. 

"Wait....Request? Who asked me to stay?"

She knew he wasn't the owner; he couldn't have been the owner. Hell, she didn't even know the name of the person who apparently made millions of dollars on the restaurant.

"The very woman you spilled wine on was about to fire you, because I suppose in a situation as horrible as the one that occurred tonight, our most prestigious clients would demand it. Honestly, I thought someone as prestigious as Yelena Stein would definitely ask for your instant removal-"

  
"Yelena Ste-Stein?" interrupted Pieck slowly and confused. The name had no meaning to her.

Pixis said prestigious, which translated to very wealthy and she had no personal connection to anyone wealthy in the city, unless they were connected to show business of some sort.

"Yes. One of the most influential women in this country saved your job," she said, shaking her head in amazement.

Pieck raised his eyebrows, tapping his fingers against the arms of the chair and also glaring at Pixis.

"She didn't demand your removal, so you are allowed to work,so be the last time you spill anything in this restaurant Pieck Finger. I can't let this happen to anyone less....humble than Ms. Stein."

Not looking to push her luck and grateful to dodge a bullet, Pieck stood up as she nodded her head quickly. He shook Pixis' hand, thanking her with a greedy smile for allowing him to keep his little job, though he should have been thanking the tall woman whose eyes he suddenly remembered piercing his soul.

Because now that Pieck wasn't contemplating possible starvation and homelessness, he realized how amazing the woman looked, even with liquor dripping over her heels.

Pieck turned to leave, choosing to ignore the thoughts plaguing his brain about the mysterious woman who saved his job only to find himself slamming the door when Pixis called out to her.

"Pieck, you should know that for some reason she asked for your name."

Pieck tilted her head with curiosity and a small dose of fear, briefly nervous and worried about what the rich woman would need her name for.

"Um....would you know why?"

"I have no idea...whatever the reason, she was so adamant about it that she threatened my job."

Pieck's expression instantly changed to one of shock. She was a waitress, what was her name worth?

"Well, did you give it to her?"

He gave her a blank look, and Pieck was surprised by her response "We both still have our jobs, don't we?"

It was a little strange to think about the fact that a strange, but gorgeous, stranger would take one look at Pieck and all his incompetence, and be inclined to save her job, let alone care to ask for her name. In fact, one would think Pieck would actually be concerned about a woman she never met knowing her name.

However, as Pieck left Pixis' office and went home for the night, he remembered her dark eyes locked on his in pure fascination....and for some reason he couldn't care at all.

__________  
Yelena POV

It was an important day.

Everyone who had ever been involved in the Stein Jewelers' success was seated around a large glass conference table in Yelena Stein's office.

Her colleagues were captivated by the design team's presentation of the diamonds they had been mass producing for the new collection, which had yet to be named.

It was the new collection that would be launched throughout the country and for the first time in Europe. It was the beginning of global expansion and everyone was full of excitement, anxiously awaiting an answer from their boss, the determined young woman who held all the power.

But Yelena Stein was more interested in a certain exotic waitress she hadn't been able to stop thinking about.

Pieck Finger.

Yelena couldn't work, because she was in every definition of the word, distracted by this girl's thoughts. Though she only had a minute of interaction for reference, she was sure she had found what she was looking for, for what seemed like a lifetime.

The Pieck girl had no idea. She had no idea what it was doing to Yelena, how it was affecting her ability to concentrate, how it was interfering with her control. Pieck Finger had corrupted Yelena's mind, spirit and body with a single glance. So naturally, with these damning thoughts, Yelena watched her in every sense of the word.

She wasn't going to do any work today.

"Ms. Stein?"

Yelena blinked, turning and stopping her chair movements. She realized she had been turning in several directions during the presentation in an imitation of her thoughts circulating.

"Yes?"

"We were wondering if you would be willing to share thoughts or comments on the presentation....?" This woman, Petra might have been her name, was nervous. It was understandable ... her entire career hinged on a simple nod or shake of the head from one of the most powerful and intimidating women in the country.

Yelena raised an eyebrow, knowing how unprofessional she seemed to have faded during a meeting about the future of her billion dollar company.

A beep coming from her desk effectively saved her and Yelena interrupted her gaze on the woman to look at her before hearing Hitch's familiar voice.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your meeting. Stein, but Mikasa is here to see you."

"Thank you Hitch."

Yelena smiled at the various men and women before placing her hands on the glass carefully, standing up.

"This was a wonderful presentation, I must say I was really impressed by the detail and the amount of time spent in compiling the correct information and I really believe it will provide me with a clear idea of where we are heading in terms of production and quality. For my own satisfaction, however, I would like to review the content and information along with the numbers and make sure all our ducks are in a row. Just for my own peace of mind. But I will definitely make sure everything is finalized in a month" the faces of her colleagues watched her as they understood they were being dismissed.

"I am sorry to have to cut this meeting short, but I have other business that requires my immediate attention. I would like to express my gratitude to all of you for making time for me to meet today and we will revisit this issue in a few weeks once all the details are officially finalized. Thank you for your time" everyone nodded their approval, or possible disapproval she honestly couldn't be bothered to care and began to leave her office until only she was left sitting at her desk. She took the opportunity to lean back in the chair and spread her legs in comfort, comforted by the knowledge that the wood blocked the unladylike view of her label on a skirt.

As if she programmed, a door opened to reveal a woman. She entered the room, dressing in a cotton pantsuit whiter than the virginal against velvety wedding dress that flowed from her scalp before closing the door as quickly as she opened it and leaning against him with a smile in the dimple of her left cheek making it look lopsided.

Yelena raised an eyebrow and smiled at the sight of her. He lost his eyes appreciative of her beautiful form ... observing the confident way the girl was standing against the door. She definitely exuded sex, and Yelena never realized how much he appreciated her blankly.

"Mikasa!"

At being addressed, she raised an eyebrow that matched Yelena's and stood up from the door, and a manila folder was clutched between her fingers and the same prominent dimple as she smiled.

"I've known you for years, and you still keep calling me Mikasa," she crossed the room with quick steps and approached Yelena's desk.

Yelena smiled and plopped down on the cushion of her chair, running a finger through her golden curls "You've never failed to answer that."

Mikasa tapped the folder, before her hands followed, bright brown eyes sparkling with mirth as she spoke "Because I know how practiced you are with a paddle...and as much as I enjoyed being rewarded for taking my punishment so well....yo didn't want my ass beaten all the time"

Yelena let out a laugh as the girl practically bent over the desk, wriggling out from under her open shirt teasing Yelena. Black eyes followed a red painted fingernail as she traced the collar of her shirt.

"You were always a sub provocative, Mikasa. always trying to make me lose control...."

Mikasa laughed along with her words, her teeth as white as her suit "I could never make you do that," she touched Yelena's nose before taking a seat across from her. She slid her folder over to Yelena, who reached out and touched the surface before shooting a questioning glance at the woman.

"That's all I could find" I had to dig pretty deep, but I got all the information you requested and I must say this one is....interesting, Yelena."

Yelena smiled, biting her lower lip at the woman she had called her own the year before, "What makes her interesting,Mikasa?"

"She's just interesting, From a small town of nothing...two gay parents, lives with her best friend Porco Galliard who traveled with her from high school."

Yelena grabbed her glasses from the drawer and put them on, frowning "Best friend or boyfriend?" she opened the folder with a glance towards Mikasa, who once had his own kind of folder.

"Definitely best friend, cute boy with slicked back hair..." said Mikasa, crossing her legs and gripping the edges of the chair with a smile.

"She majored in musical theater with a minor in vocal performance," he spoke as he watched Yelena open the folder with interested eyes.

She could barely contain the gasp that left her throat at the sight of the glossy black and white photo. It was a head shot obviously taken for the prospect of several auditions. It was definitely recent, and the smiling brunette was leaning her head on her hand, black locks flowing over her fingers as her smiling teeth and beautiful eyes greeted her. Yelena studied her, memorizing the beauty within the woman's features...sliding a finger over her left cheek.

"She's beautiful though; you definitely know how to pick them."

Yelena didn't respond, just stared at the way the woman called to her even through the photo. She was as powerful as she had been in person the night before, eyes beholding the unknown, a spark of something just begging her to get involved.

  
"So she's an interpreter?"

Mikasa smiled "in every sense of the word, she was in the Glee club in high school, and graduated from the new york drama academy, with honors.... but she didn't go straight to Broadway like most of their graduates, However, according to my research, she should already be there."

Yelena bit her lip with her eyes still focused on the photo before she regained control and looked at it, "So she's good, clean in private...nothing dangerous about her that I should know about?"

"No. She's doing great. From what I found, she doesn't have a specific sexuality, so the door is open for you....isn't that I would have stopped you?" said Mikasa swinging her leg, and Yelena chuckled closing her folder.

"I appreciate this, Mikasa."

"Despite the fact that you hired me as a private investigator, I don't mind looking up information on your potential submissives,Yelena, it gives me a little insight...it helps me calm my jealousy if I know what you have in your bed today."

Yelena rolled her eyes before standing up "You're full of shit, and you have your own sub to worry about now...don't be jealous of anything."

Mikasa stood up as well, rolled her eyes back and turned to Yelena, who was now standing in the doorway with her hand on the handle, showing it "Doesn't mean I don't miss being crowned by the infamous Yelena Stein. I was taught the best ones, and I miss the feel of you ... leaving you in control" Mikasa said with a smile, reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind one ear.

Yelena looked at the woman, and nodded her head in understanding "You were a fantastic sub Mikasa, and a fantastic friend I trust...it just didn't work out" smiled Mikasa fondly, memories of her time filling her with a bittersweet feeling.

"So you think whatever you try to do with this completely innocent girl will do it?"

"You're jealous?"

Mikasa laughed and patted Yelena's face. "It's not a chance honey, I'm just wondering what you're waiting for. I know what standards are like when it comes to submissives, and she's the epitome of amateurs."

Yelena opened the door with a smile, and raised an eyebrow "Let's not forget there was a time when you were as innocent as she is. I shouldn't have to remind you how you were once an amateur too Mika, and for quite a while if my memory serves me correctly."

She lifted her head at the nickname and smiled, before leaning down to press a kiss to Yelena's cheek.

"I hope you know what you're getting into. I hope you're prepared to teach someone who knows absolutely nothing about our lifestyle, and apparently from her file, barely knows anything about sex, anything you want" she said, exiting the office quickly, leaving Yenela leaning against the edge of the door.

Yelena smiled "I'm more than qualified to teach her everything ... but that's if she agrees to what I plan to propose."

"You're Yenela Stein ... of course she's going to agree. Once you start smiling and put that charm on her...she'll never know how to say no" shouted Mikasa before looking over his shoulder "I know I never did" 

Yelena folded her arms and shook her head "Goodbye Mikasa."  
__________  
Pieck POV

  
"Pieck Finger, if you don't get up in the next twenty minutes and start making me breakfast, we're going to have a problem" a voice ripped through the brunette's sleep induced haze filled with images of black eyes and spilled wine.

Pieck opened his blurry eyes to see his neighbor dressed for her job with her holster strapped to her belt under her jacket, holding a steaming cup of coffee with the all too familiar smile on her face that Pieck sometimes wished he could kiss.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Bitch this is practically my house, I had coffee with Galliard before I went to his job site this morning," he said and Pieck ran a hand over his face before sitting down with a grunt.

"Oh no...I was supposed to do his 'good luck on the first job'" Pieck said with sad eyes and her friend rolled her own. 

"I did the usual to him, and he didn't want to wake you up...he said you had a rough night with one of the clients and your shitty boss. what's up with that?"

"Ymir, you want to tell me you made Porco's breakfast but didn't make yourself any? You're the laziest bitch I know."

"Hey, I chase crazy people all day long and risk my life..... all Galliard has to do is build a house or something, can't I get a fucking feed for that?"

Pieck smiled, swinging his legs across the bed, before standing up to pull his hair into a ponytail and walking into the kitchen.

Ymir was his homicide detective neighbor, who stumbled into his apartment one day, wondering if they had any sugar.

Pretty cliché right?

She smelled something Porco had been cooking, had dinner, and it ended up becoming a regular occurrence in her dysfunctional life. She was there supposedly to balance the crazy, with more crazy.

They loved her, despite the cutting remarks she almost always made and her devil-may-care attitude.

"Whatever. I had a rough night. I spilled expensive white wine on this woman, and I thought I was going to get fired, because Pixis believes in treating those rich customers like they're gods and goddesses. but it was really an accident" Ymir sat at the table and drank as he watched Pieck move around the kitchen. Sometimes they interacted like a married couple, and this was part of that. Telling each other about the other's day, or in this case, night.

"You almost fell, didn't you?" Ymir said with a knowing smile.

"More like your expensive dress broke my fall, see it was bad. But the lady wasn't angry. She was young, like she was a year or two older than me. She was really amused ... almost like she was fascinated by me or something" Pieck said thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe she was trying to calculate how long it would take her to sue your ass into the ground for murdering her dress."

"Shut up Ymir."

"Did you guys even talk?"

"Other than me saying I was desperately sorry? no"

Ymir took a sip from his cup while Pieck had a staring contest with the old toaster oven that should have been replaced years ago "So Pixis didn't fire you? That's weird because he's usually super anal when it comes to those rich fuckers. You had to have done a number on that dress...why do you still have your job?"

Pieck turned the handle on the appliance before turning to Ymir with furrowed brows, "Apparently she was, but the woman told her not to worry and just asked for my name."

Ymir raised his eyebrows "That summons should be coming any minute now."

"Fuck off, she's not going to sue me" Pieck said with a smirk, rolling his eyes before grabbing the toast to add to the growing plate of food he was preparing for his neighbor.

"So why did she want your name?"

"I have no idea, but it must have been damaging for her to have it because she threatened Pixis' job for that."

"What the fuck...there's no way he'd have given it to her, he's not authorized to give out that kind of information...."

"You'd be surprised what he'd do to keep that shitty little job," Pieck muttered sliding the breakfast plate across the table towards her friend, who slammed the cup of java against the wood with an indignant expression.

"No way! That's dangerous, how does he know she's not a fucking murderer or something? I'm going to call her damn name myself; I could put your life in danger!"

Pieck laughed "I doubt that very much. There's not much I can do with a name. I'm not even listed in the phone book."

Ymir rolled his eyes stabbing at his food "You don't know what this woman might be capable of Pieck, she could be a serial killer whore or something, attacking young women and murdering them for spilling drinks on their dresses"

"Now you sound bloody ridiculous, don't talk with your mouth full," Pieck reprimanded with a smile, turning off the stove before checking the time. She left the kitchen quickly to change into clothes for her second job and was about to be late.

"Okay, maybe I went a little overboard...but I'm still worried, what could he possibly want with your name?" Ymir shouted towards the open bedroom door.

Pieck sighed audibly as he ran around the room to put on his uniform "I don't know, Ymir, if I haven't been served with a subpoena or if I've been kidnapped, it can't be that important right? She was probably going to demand my job, but then she had second thoughts or something. Maybe she wants to remember my name so she can tell everyone who even asks me 'Pieck Finger spilled white wine all over my million dollar dress."

Ymir furrowed her eyebrows as Pieck cursed under his breath realizing how late it was, before appearing in her dress "I have to go, lock up before you go Ymir."

"Of course, hey Pieck.... do you remember the girl's name?"

Pieck ran to grab her purse and keys before leaning down to press a sloppy kiss to the woman's cheek.

"I don't know Ymir, Pixis said something like Yelena ... I think. Yelena St- something else, richest woman ever. see you later, love you!" yelled Pieck before closing the door and leaving a completely confused Ymir sitting at her kitchen table.

__________

"Karla-"

The door barely rattled when Pieck opened it, his brain already formulating his excuse to tell the woman he owed him his life, as he pushed past the tables on the floor and ran to the back of the restaurant. 

"You woke up late, your shower didn't work, and your shoe broke on the way here-"

Pieck laughed at the smiling lady who was holding her apron, and pointed at her with a notepad, "Just pick one, I guess," she spoke, shrugging her shoulders and tying the apron around her waist.

"I'll say you were up late because I need you to be clean and functioning for the five tables you know have won in payment for your constant tardiness."

Pieck groaned in good nature, looking at the various tables "God, Karla....you're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Oh hush, Pieck....are your regulars," Karla rolled her eyes and patted his ass "Now, shoo, and don't you dare complain, I'm practically giving you a lot of advice."

Pieck ran a hand through his wavy locks and put a smile on his face, heading towards his regulars.

He served 'coffee' to the busy businessman, who sometimes liked to complement his hair despite the mess he used to be in. She served the single mother and her daughter bacon and pies and the flirtatious stockbroker of her pancakes. He handed the older husband his for coffee and breakfast to take to his sick wife and then, there were none.

"Bye Ray, tell your wife I said hi, okay?" Pieck spoke to the man, helping him with his coat as he left, smiling at him with his thanks.

When the door bell rang, Pieck looked around the empty section with a sigh "Karla, you've miscounted again."

"I'm getting old Pieck, sometimes I think there are people sitting there and they're not really ... dealing with it. That's what you get for working for me," she yelled and Pieck rolled his eyes and tucked the pen behind his ear. She started to walk backwards before she felt someone grab her wrist "Excuse me?"

Pieck turned to see a tall blonde with short hair smiling at her, glasses on her nose and Pieck smiled back. "Can I get you anything, ma'am?"

"You can...I was hoping to order a glass of orange juice, but it seems my so-called waitress is busy with other things" the woman said looking around and Pieck shook his head looking at Nifa, the other waitress on the clock.

"Well, I'll be happy to get you some juice" Pieck said clicking his pen and starting backwards.

Pieck walked to the bar, looking at Nifa who was hanging out leaning over the counter, showing a lot of her cleavage towards an interested customer "You know, Nifa, I'm not a career expert or anything, but if you want to show people your tits for tips, there's a strip club down the street that will fit you really well."

The girl turned her head and sneered at Pieck "Fuck you."

"You're not my type" Pieck spat, pouring the juice and Karla appeared from behind.

"Hey girls, what's the problem?"

Pieck rolled his eyes.

"Your employee thinks slipping her friend over there nipple is over her breakfast is more important than actually doing her job" Pieck spoke, with a sweet smile towards Nifa.

"I have other customers; bitch...one table is no big deal" Nifa spat and Pieck flicked her ear before retreating behind the counter, laughing at the girl who tried to reach for her, only to be stopped by her boss.

"I seem to remember that this is my restaurant, so therefore I get to decide what's a big deal or not and who should be reprimanded for being a shitty waitress," Karla said with her hands on her hips and Pieck held up a hand surrendering the air as she walked towards the waiting blonde.

Pieck chuckled as he heard the woman mildly reprimanding her coworker. He walked over to the blonde and carefully downed the juice "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," the woman said, placing something in her purse, and Pieck ripped the ticket from her note and slid it toward her, before turning and walking away.

"Have a nice day."

"Actually" the soft voice reached Pieck's ears "I was wondering if you were too busy to talk, Pieck?"

She stopped walking at the sound of his name and turned to look at the woman ... who had pushed her glasses up on top of her blonde hair, and was leaning over the back of her booth. Pieck stared at the customer, for the first time, and recognized her familiar eyes.

Pieck continued to look at her questioningly "How did you know my name?"

"It's on your shirt," she said with a smile and Pieck felt his heart pound at the sight of her. She was even more beautiful than the night before and Pieck was beside himself trying to remember the 'goddess' name. After looking at her unashamedly, Pieck found himself walking slowly towards her, against his better judgment "You're the woman from the restaurant last night, aren't you?"

She looked at her with an amused expression "I'm the one you spilled the wine on, yes and you're Pieck .... unless your shirt lies?"

Pieck didn't answer, instead just stared, something about this woman playing a string inside her, and with that she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was very smooth, sipping her orange juice from her sorbet as she stared motionless at the restaurant. She looked at Pieck, still standing, still looking at her and bowed her head "I'd like to talk to you, Pieck, if you're not busy. If so, perhaps we can find another time?"

Ymir would be shouting warning signs at her if he was near her, or at least making jokes about the mysterious woman. However, Pieck didn't find herself worried or really threatened by her. There was something so; calm and controlled about her...it drew her in.

Pieck looked around before taking a seat across from her. She smiled and sat up a little straighter. Pieck sighed "Listen...I know you asked Pixis for my name and seeing as you managed to find out where I work, I'm going to assume you're looking for a refund on your dress. so sorry for what happened I'm a bit of a klutz when it comes to coordination"

She smiled "I don't want any refund, obviously because I didn't demand your removal last night, although it's hard to understand why a talented vocalist like you is working there, and here for that matter"

Pieck chuckled softly, a small smile found its way onto his lips "I have accounts and from what Pixis told me about you" Pieck stared before finally coming up with her name "Yelena, you don't have to worry about doing much work"

Yelena raised her eyebrows "And everything Pixis told you about me?" she said leaning forward and Pieck folded his arms, suddenly feeling warm at Yelena's closeness.

"How did you know where I work?" asked Pieck suddenly, passing the question and looking at her "And how did you know I was a vocalist?"

Yelena reached inside her bag and pulled out the piece of paper, looking at it "Pieck, something you should know about me...is that when I get interested in something, I like to learn everything there is to know about the subject."

Pieck narrowed his eyes "What are you a stalker or something?"

"I just met you last night. how could I be your stalker?" she said with a laugh and Pieck squeezed his arms. Yelena apparently noticed, put down a piece of paper and folded her hands on the table.

"Relax, Pieck, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I'm just a very wealthy woman, who conducted research on someone she was interested in."

Somehow Pieck felt the need to relax when he told her and unfolded his arms "Why can't you just take someone on a date and ask like a normal person?" he said with a chuckle.

Yelena leaned forward "Because I'm not just another normal person," she reached forward to tuck her hair loosely behind Pieck's ear "And I'm not interested in you like a normal person should be."

Pieck swallowed at how close Yelena was to her and licked her suddenly dry lips.

Yelena leaned back "Can I be honest?"

Pieck, lost in the black swirl staring at her, nodded.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, and I've met a lot of beautiful people in my life."

Pieck's eyes widened in shock and she tried to control her response to the blunt comment.

"Wh-what-"

"In other words, Pieck, you are absolutely beautiful and when I looked at you last night, I knew I loved you..." Yelena reached over and touched Pieck's hand "All of you."

Pieck watched Yelena, eyes darkening as he stared at her and found himself at a loss for words. This woman looked like she had stepped straight out of a fucking fashion magazine and judging by how rich she was, she probably did.

"I hope I'm not overwhelming you with all this, I understand I may be a bit forward..." said Yelena with a smile as she stroked Pieck's hand.

"You-you love me?"

Yelena ran her tongue over her lips and nodded.

"So ... you want to wait, what do you mean?" Pieck stumbled out, cursing his clumsiness.

Yelena laughed and bit her lip. "You're very beautiful, but you're also a very smart girl, Pieck. i know. You know exactly what I mean."

Pieck reached up and pulled the collar of her dress off her neck "So you just want to have sex with me?" She could swear Karla was turning up the heat in the restaurant. Yelena reached out and gently touched his face "It looks like it...but it's a little deeper than that, Pieck" Pieck flinched under the light touch. She realized how offended she should be that this stranger was propositioning her sexually, but...her body refused to react properly.

"Yelena ... I don't, I don't do things like that.... I'm not interested in-"

"I don't want to have a single night with you Pieck. If that were the case, I would have had you by now," Yelena said knowingly. It was as if she was reading Pieck's mind and Pieck felt the blush rise to his cheeks.

"But, I don't understand..."

Yelena squeezed Pieck's face tighter. Leaning forward, she placed her lips to his ear and placed her hand on Pieck's knee under the table. Yelena felt strange. She had never been so direct with anyone before, but there was something about this woman, something about Pieck.

"I love you, Pieck. I love you too much" Yelena's voice was genuine and husky. Pieck could feel his heart becoming irregular.

"I want a control over your body that goes beyond what you may have experienced sexually..." Yelena licked her lips and Pieck felt his eyes close as Yelena slid her hand further up his thigh, under her skirt.

Oh my God! 

"I want to have you, in a way that I can guarantee no one else has had the opportunity to have you. I want to do things that have kept me from concentrating on work, on anything. I want to make love to you, I want to fuck you, I want it all!"

Pieck gasped at Yelena's words, feeling wet. Yelena stopped talking and felt Pieck trembling under her hands, Yelena understood that she was probably crossing the line with Pieck, in fact, she was sure this was harassment surrounding them, but Pieck didn't seem to complain.

Pieck was practically shivering. Her body felt hot all over, and she knew how inappropriate this was, how terrible it seemed. She was practically allowing this woman she barely knew to molest her in the middle of her workplace.

Pieck inhaled deeply, embarrassed at how she was reacting to the touch "Yelena..." she exhaled, trying to stop what was happening. Yelena understood and she let Pieck go. she went back to sitting against her side of the booth, clearing her throat and drinking her orange juice.

Yelena seemed so calm, compared to where Pieck was emotionally. Her jaw was clenched and she blinked before looking deeply at Pieck.

"Like...I was saying. I love you, Pieck Finger, in ways you probably never would have imagined ... and I'm not ashamed to tell you that. I know it's a lot to comprehend, and I'm sorry for invading your personal space like this. I know you've only just met me. You hardly know anything about me, only that my name is Yelena and that I'm a rich customer at the restaurant you work at" she smiled and Pieck swallowed, his hands shaking.

"What...what do you want me to do?" Pieck whispered, and Yelena smiled at him.

She reached out, stroking Pieck's ear with her fingers and grabbed the pen.

"Whatever you want to do. I'm going to write down a number, and I'm going to give you some information to look at, and after you've had time to think...I want you to call me and tell me what you want to do, Pieck" she scribbled the information on the back of the paper, before reaching into her purse to pull out a stack of papers and sliding them over it.

"I hope you'll consider what I'm offering with an open mind, and I want you to know that I'm telling the truth. I love you, even though I've been known to get what I want...this decision is entirely up to you."

Yelena stood up and Pieck looked at her, overwhelmed by a rush of emotions. "I hope to hear from you soon, Pieck" Yelena placed the paper on the pile in front of her and bowed.

"By the way...that's a beautiful photograph," she whispered before she left and Pieck picked up the slip of paper with the information on it, turning it over to see if it was his headshot from school. 

Looking at the information, Pieck swallowed nervously. She knew there was something special about this woman. Briefly, she found it ironic that this situation started with her name, and now she found herself tracing the letters of the woman's name slowly, memorizing them.

Yelena Stein.


	3. I want everything

By understanding the information read and signing the above agreement, you are agreeing to become a submissive to Yelena Stein for the allotted time decided within the agreement.

Pieck had been staring at those words for the last hour.

With a glass of wine in hand, Pieck had read and reread the contract Yelena Stein had given him at least ten times since he had come home from work.

In detail, his choices were some of those he had never imagined in his wildest dreams.

Pieck, despite being extremely sexually inexperienced, suddenly felt very connected to the thought of someone....dominating her.

Reading the research Yelena had provided for her had given her a whole new perspective. As Pieck's eyes roamed over the words submissive and obedient...a delicious buzz settled throughout her body.

It was hard to describe. Still hesitant to become so vulnerable with someone she had practically just met, she was drawn to the woman. The idea of falling to her knees for Yelena didn't feel so....strange to Pieck.

Pieck took a sip of his wine.

Yelena was an exquisite woman. She was incredibly beautiful, elegant and obviously very intelligent. Plus, there was something so calculated about her, how every move she made was carefully engineered before she pulled it off.

Pieck traced the rim of his glass with his finger, thinking about the way Yelena looked at her in the restaurant.

At first, Pieck had felt a little off-balance, a little offended at the idea of someone coming out to investigate her. Especially a stranger.

But when Yelena began to speak to her, her voice husky and calm, Pieck understood that the woman held very little threat. It was as if Yelena was really trying to be aware of how she was making Pieck feel.

Pieck felt aggrieved with the woman.

Yelena made it clear that she wasn't interested in hurting or upsetting her, and Pieck felt fascinated by how in love Yelena was with her. The woman spoke to him as if he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life, and no one had ever made Pieck feel that way.

The memory of her lips on his ear still made Pieck shiver all over with anticipation.

But despite her blinding beauty, the question remained as to whether Pieck was right to leave control of his body to this woman. This stranger.

Yelena Stein obviously had a lot of experience, considering all the information she provided him to read. It was obvious that she wanted Pieck to get a full education on what was at least expected of her as a submissive.

It wasn't that scary for Pieck. In general, she doesn't get too scared by many things, but society painted a horrible picture of this lifestyle with the illusion that it was all about whips, chains and 50 shades of grey.

It was a relief to read that this was not the case and the simple fact that Yelena was allowing Pieck space to consider her offer while providing research so that she could have time to understand what might be enrolling her, showed Pieck that Yelena wanted her to be her choice. 

  
Yelena was not pressuring her.

Pieck traced the letters of Yelena's name at the bottom of the contract, her heart pounding at the sight of it.

A part of her felt compelled to sign only her name on the dotted line.

That was the part that confused Pieck.

There was no denying that she wanted this, even though her personality was primarily dominant for her entire life.

Pieck was known to her family and friends as a stubborn and extremely dominant person. The idea of someone being able to hold power over her, telling her what to do, usually did not produce a positive reaction from her.

However, there was that buzz in her body that hummed at the thought of Yelena, running her fingers through her hair, then against her skin gently, giving her a simple command...calling her a good girl.

Suddenly he felt she needed that. Suddenly she craved the attention, the reassurance that someone else was in control.

She understood the risk she might be taking. Despite feeling comfortable with Yelena, the reality was that she didn't know her very well at all and trusting someone she knew, to know her limits was a task in itself, but trusting a stranger to know her limits seemed almost ridiculous.

Pieck flipped to the section on boundaries that Yelena had given her.

In BDSM, boundaries refer to issues that the participants in a play scene or dynamic feel strongly about, usually referring to forbidden activities.

Participants usually negotiate an outline of what activities will or will not take place. Participants describe what they want and/or will not tolerate, including setting boundaries. For example, it is common to establish a safe word and to establish certain types of play as prohibited.

The BDSM use of the terminology "boundaries" derives from the concept of "off limits" the idea of limiting a scene to a specific being of activities, and the limitations (in terms of interest and tolerance) of the participants.

Setting boundaries

(See also: Negotiation)

Both dominants and submissives can set boundaries. Boundaries can be agreed upon verbally or can be incorporated into a formal contract. Sometimes participants engage in a formal conversation about activities and boundaries called "negotiation," other couples discuss their likes and dislikes in a manner similar to vanilla relationships.

Pieck had never taken the time to consider what kind of 'boundaries' he had sexually.

But here the research says that boundaries would typically be set between dominants and submissives, and would be expected to be respected on both ends.

It was comforting to know that was the proper label for a respectable dominant.

Not to mention having a "safe word" that Pieck understood as a "panic button" if she was ever absolutely uncomfortable with what was going on.

How much faith did she have in Yelena from having met her twice, that she would stop immediately once Pieck asked her?

"I love you, Pieck Finger, in ways you probably never would have imagined..."

  
Pieck licked his lips, staring at the teasing dotted line.

There were still so many questions Pieck wanted Yelena to answer. So many things he wanted to know about Yelena, personally.

Because having information about a dominant, didn't tell him what to expect from Yelena.

Pieck had done some of his own research, reading about each dom that was different from one another. He knew that some of them were wildly controlling, and others clinging to the book and then he knew there were some that simply adapted to what their submissive needed.

Pieck wondered what kind of dominant Yelena Stein was, he wondered what her style was like during "play."

He wondered how her arrangements would differ from others. It is common knowledge, according to Pieck's reading, that each partner has their own way of participating in the lifestyle centered on their needs.

Pieck touched his neck, clearing his throat.

Was Pieck really ready to share her sexual needs with Yelena? Was she ready to begin a sexual relationship with this woman that would take her completely pure and exposed in almost every way?

Pieck bit her lip. The buzz was back, working its way through her and leaving her blushing.

She didn't even know if she was ready...she just knew she wanted to be.

"Little Pieck? I'm home!"

Pieck jumped at the sound of the door opening and closing. He downed the rest of the wine, before disposing of the photograph and contract.

"Little Pieck, where are you?" shouted Porco and Pieck tried to look busy.

"I'm in the kitchen, Porco!"

Pieck smiled as his strong arms wrapped around her waist and Porco kissed the side of her head.

Porco Galliard was one of the most important people in Pieck's life.

It was at first glance, an unusual relationship.

From the moment they met as children at the temple, they were practically inseparable. Their families began sharing vacations together for the simple reason that they could not bear to be apart from each other.

Many people assumed that the two would marry after high school, and admitted that they had been in love for years.

It was safe to say that the citizens of Eldia were disappointed when that never happened. However, Porco was her best friend. He cared deeply for her, and he had always been there for her.

Not even women came between Porco Galliard and his "Little Princess."

She loved him and was happy that he followed her to Marley, however, she wasn't sure how he would handle her 'news'

"How was your first day, Pocco?"

"Eh, it was like any first day as a construction worker. Hot and fucking tired. But, I met a lot of hot women...and got assigned site manager" he said with a cheeky grin, taking off his gloves and cracking his knuckles.

Pieck gasped with an overdramatic grin and turned to him, "Yeah for hot ladies and getting a promotion on your first day!" Porco laughed and picked her up, twirling her around.

"Yeah, we're definitely on our way to the top, baby!" his voice boomed and Pieck squealed as he set her down.

"This calls for a celebration!"

Porco picked up an empty wine glass and smiled "looks like you started without me, what's for dinner love?"

"Well, since you're an amazing man, full of incredible talent for building things for other people to live and/or work on ... I thought tonight I'd make you something special to eat" Pieck said animatedly.

Porco watched as he looked in the fridge. it appeared as if his "surprise" was located on a lower shelf, which granted him a moment to appreciate his roommate's ass.

Porco smacked his butt, smiling "something special like you?" he replied.

Pieck gasped. Turning around, she smacked the back of his head.

"It's not a fluke you idiot! I gave you my virginity, wasn't that enough for you?" She laughed and Porco shook his head.

"Pieck, baby, you're fucking addictive. Nothing will ever be enough to satisfy my desire for you."

Pieck smiled at her. Briefly relieved that she had made the decision to give someone she truly loved and trusted the most important part of her. Even if he was just her friend.

Pieck pulled out the tray and Porco's eyes widened like saucers "roasted."

Pieck chuckled, catching a small drool dripping from Porco's salivating mouth.

Sliding the roast into the oven before turning back to him, she stated "Not just any menu Porco, rotisserie, but also the secret pork buddy recipe without roast beef that he left me exclusively in his will."

Porco's eyes glazed over as he leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table.

"Pieck Finger, don't fuck with me.... you mean that's what my friend left you when she died? She barely left her daughters anything, but she leaves you the damn recipe?"

Pieck smiled "Your friend loved me, Porco. and I always knew the recipe; I used to help her in the kitchen, remember?"

He hugged her tightly "She loved you, and so did I" he kissed her cheek "She was sure you and I would marry and give her grandchildren."

Pieck laughed, as he uncorked a new bottle of wine to pour for his roommate. "She's a lot like your mother, pressuring her children to marry and have her grandchildren."

"She came from her own damn womb, obviously. But then again, isn't that what every mother sounds like when she talks to her kids?" said Porco, taking the glass from Pieck and plopping down at the table, noticing the stack of papers sitting on the floor at the foot of the other chair.

"What's all this paperwork, you had an audition...without telling me shit?"

Pieck rolled his eyes and sat back "No Porco...those are just some, um.... contracts I'm reading. Business stuff ... you wouldn't understand."

Pieck diverted his attention back to his wine as he took a big gulp.

"Shit, you're a waitress, you don't have any business. What are you hiding from me, Pieck?"

Porco eyed her suspiciously. He always knew when she was lying.

"It's nothing, listen ... you didn't finish telling me about your day" Pieck spoke. She smiled at him and Porco raised his eyebrows before quickly leaning over to take the papers and photograph.

"Porco didn't..."

Ignoring her, Porco looked at the photograph before turning it over and looking at the information written on the back. Pieck watched nervously as Porco began to flip through the contract, his brow furrowed.

"Pieck, what the hell is this?"

Pieck sighed "I told you, it's a bad contract. Please don't get mad ... "

"A contract about ... sex...I don't understand and who the fuck is Yelena Stein?" he said, out loud, his eyes widened as he read several pages and Pieck downed the rest of his drink for the umpteenth time that night.

"She's-"

"Pieck you know that girl Yelena asked for your name and your junk? well, get this.... your shitty boss was right, she's richer than the fucking president!" Ymir's voice rang through the house, cutting Pieck off as he walked in through the door. He hadn't even bothered to take off his bulletproof vest.

Ymir stopped at the entrance to the kitchen "Are we having roast beef?"

Pieck rolled his eyes and got up to pour himself another glass of wine.

Porco, still puzzled, looked at Pieck with furrowed brows.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa ... is this the hot woman who asked you your name and saved your job?"

Ymir laughed before speaking "hot is an attenuation. this is a supermodel whore we're talking about" Ymir slapped his hand on the table, the papers spreading out over the contract. Porco picked them up and looked at them.

Pictures of Yelena.

"Ymir, where the hell did you get them?"

"I googled her. She's a millionaire whore Pieck, the diamond franchise...Stein jewelers...that's her fucking company!" exclaimed Ymir, sitting down to pour himself a glass of wine.

Pieck suddenly felt dizzy. She sat at the table with wide eyes.

"W-wait .... billionaire?"

"So a billionaire you spilled wine on stalked you to sign a sex contract?" Porco spoke angrily.

Ymir reached over to snatch the papers from his hands "Sex contract? Stalking? What?"

Pieck was still trying to process the part about the woman being richer than the president. He rubbed his fingers against his temples "Listen ... it's not a sexual contract, well ... sort of..."

"Damn it, it's not a sexual contract Pieck.... Holy mother of Stevie Nicks, this is like one of those slave contracts!" Ymir exclaimed.

Pieck sighed.

Porco looked at Pieck in disbelief "A slave contract?"

"No! I'm not going to be anyone's slave; will you two stop and let me explain?" Pieck spoke up, standing and checking the rotisserie while Porco and Ymir shamelessly went over the papers. Once she closed the oven, she turned and looked at them.

"Yelena Stein ... to whom I spilled wine last night, and who I am now aware is a multi-millionaire, asked for my name to have me investigated" Pieck said and Ymir tensed, ready to begin a tirade.

"Before we begin, Jane Rizzoli, let me finish. I know it sounds a little weird, but she had me investigated because she thought I was beautiful, and she wanted to know more about me. She came to the coffee shop this morning and explained that she wanted me as a possible partner for her ... Lifestyle and gave me a contract to review. She was very adamant about making the decision for myself, so she gave me her number to call once the decision was made. It's not a slave contract, it's information about being her..... submissive" Pieck finished with a snort and Ymir sat back in his chair, watching her as she continued to review the paperwork.

"Now you two can talk."

Ymir, of course, went first "So you're seriously considering this?"

Pieck sighed, before taking a seat "I don't know."

Porco pointed to the sheet with wide eyes, speaking in a disbelieving tone "You don't know, you seemed pretty sure when you completed this contract, and even circulated.... 24/7"

Pieck bit his lip "So, I guess."

Porco dropped the papers, running his hand through his hair "24/7? What the hell does that mean, Pieck? That you're going to leave us and go wait for his hand and foot all day every day?"

Pieck sighed "just please. it's not like that at all. 24/7 is a type of relationship dom can have with his sub. in my case, it would mean I would be Yelena's full time sub. that doesn't mean he will dictate my decisions or my life. It just means sexually ... I will belong to her all the time. It's completely my choice, Porco." 

Porco scoffed "So what does that mean, I should be okay with that? What are you going to do, move in with her?" 

Pieck bit his lip "Well... yeah"

Porco shook his head "Absolutely not."

Pieck's mouth fell open, and she gasped. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm not going to let you do this! You don't know this woman you don't know what she's capable of doing to you. I mean look at this list of boundaries you have to choose from .... how do you know this woman isn't crazy?" he said, shaking the paper angrily.

Pieck frowned angrily "I don't think she's crazy Porco...believe it or not, I trust her, and anyway this is my decision. You may be worried about me, but you can't control my decisions because of your feelings."

Porco stood up angrily "yet you're so excited to let a stranger with a fucking fetish control you. At least I'm your friend." 

Pieck got up too, pushing him away. She was annoyed, pulsing with adrenaline "Well, you're not acting like my friend, you're acting like a real asshole, Porco Galliard!"

Ymir stood up, walking between them "Hey, everyone calm your tits" he spoke firmly, looking at Porco before shifting his gaze to Pieck.

Pieck sighed and sat back down, crossing his hands on the table and looking expectantly at Galliard.

Ymir turned to him with wild eyes "Sit down Galliard, so we can settle this like fucking adults."

He clenched his jaw before sitting back down at the table. Ymir joined them, rolling his eyes.

"Now, ignoring the tantrum Porco threw, I think the point we're both trying to make here is that this is all very sudden and very weird. It's not every day that our best friend comes home with a BDSM contract from a rich black-eyed foreigner," Ymir said, and Pieck grimaced at the way it sounded coming out of Ymir's mouth.

"Ymir, I know. I understand that you guys are worried about me. But it's not like I'm completely powerless. I've been thinking about this, and reading about this, and I feel ... connected to it. Being a submissive I know it may sound strange, but I sincerely want to do this."

Porco's expression softened at the passionate tons in Pieck's voice, and Ymir bit his lower lip with concern.

"You're even moving in with her? That's fucking huge Pieck; I mean you didn't even try to move in with that guy you dated for a year.... Adam?"

Pieck laughed "Karlo. even though he was an idiot.... I don't even know why I stayed with him for so long." 

"But you're willing to move in with someone you've met a grand total of two times and let them get away with it whenever and however they want?" Ymir spoke skeptically and Porco shook his head.

"Exactly. I mean, come on, Pieck. I'm sorry for freaking you out a second ago, but we don't know this woman. We didn't know if her intentions are genuine. How do we know she's not going to lock you up in a place where we can't find you and torture you?" Porco said quietly, he grabbed her hand and looked at her deeply "I care about you, Ymir cares about you.... how do we know you're going to be safe?"

Pieck looked at them both. She understood how skeptical they were. Ymir was a detective, and she'd seen her fair share of horror stories. Porco was paranoid because he was a guy and Pieck was important to him.

Pieck smiled softly "You're just going to have to trust me."

Porco turned away from her, still unconvinced. Pieck got up and stood behind him, wrapping his arms behind his neck, comfortingly "Just...I know it's different. But Yelena makes me feel things I've never felt with anyone else. She knows what she's doing and she makes me feel safe. Even though I don't know her very well and her pursuing ways are somewhat unconventional, her kindness and respectful personality give me reason to trust her. Now trust me and support my decisions" he looked at Ymir "Both of you. please?"

He turned as she kissed the side of his head "Listen; if anything should happen to me, I have a killer best friend and a homicide detective waiting for my call" Pieck said and simply let a small smile take over his features before turning fully towards her.

Nodding his head, he said "I guess if you want to be dominated, that's great, but if it hurts you, little girl, I'm going to fuck it up."

Pieck smiled and sat on her lap running his hand through her hair.

Ymir turned to them with a mouth full of roast "Yeah, I agree...I'll send the whole fucking Marley police up her ass, I don't care how rich she is."

Pieck chuckled as he got up to make his roommate a plate of food "Thanks guys, I appreciate the love"

Porco glanced at the contract again "So .... Pieck, when were you going to tell me you liked spanking, I could have easily helped you around here with Es- ouch!" 

Pieck laughed as Ymir removed his hand from his head "Sorry Pieck.... reflex!"

__________  
Yelena POV

It had been a week since Yelena handed the contract to Pieck.

She wasn't surprised that Pieck hadn't contacted her.

It was very overwhelming, to be told by a complete stranger how much they wanted to have you not only sexually, but in a way ... unconventional way.

Yelena was at her window again, wondering if she had scared the woman off. She hadn't intended to come on so strong. Yelena had never been so passionate, with a woman before.

She had never been one to pray that her so called "charm" would work, but she hoped it would.

Pieck was special, it was hard for Yelena to explain, even to herself, but she had a feeling about it.

She just hoped Pieck didn't think she was crazy. Yelena was just attracted to her, and she had been telling the truth when she said there was no crazy alternative motive for her words. She only hoped that her perception of Pieck was accurate, and that he would review his contract and information carefully, and with an open mind.

She usually did not approach submissives in this way, she usually expressed no interest in submissives. They would come to her, whereupon she would provide a contract and things would be much smoother, normal.

But Pieck ... was different. Yelena had stumbled upon her by chance, and she had never met someone so exquisite, even from the first glance. Pieck was no ordinary submissive, she was unique.

Yelena was beside herself with desire. She closed her eyes and leaned against the cold window, her body overloaded just thinking. It had been overwhelming a week ago, she was getting ready to train Jess. Now it was Pieck she was hoping to get a signed contract from.

"Ms. Stein?"

Yelena turned and saw Hitch standing in the doorway of her office with worried eyes. Yelena smiled at her "Yes?"

"Um ... there's a girl out here ... she hasn't made an appointment but she says you're waiting for her?"

Yelena raised an eyebrow "Her name?"

"Pieck Finger?" the secretary spoke, confused, and Yelena smiled.

"Send her in."

  
The door opened wide and Hitch stepped aside and Pieck walked into the large office, her hair pulled back in her face, like the first two times he'd seen her, a white dress dancing against her skin.

She was clutching the contract in her hand and bounced nervously on her feet.

"Pieck" Yelena breathed as the door closed ... leaving them alone.

Pieck looked up at her at the sound of her name and smiled nervously.

"I know you told me to call but ... I just ... wanted to talk to you in person, and I brought the information ... is this okay?" Pieck said and Yelena nodded, amused at his nervousness, gesturing for him to sit down.

"It's definitely okay Pieck ... I prefer to talk face to face instead of talking on the phone," Yelena said as Pieck sat down at the glass conference table.

Yelena sat down next to her and crossed her long legs, leaning back in her chair.

"I assume you came to talk about the contract I gave you?"

Pieck sat the contract on the table. Yelena noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. Yelena placed her hands on top of them with ease "Pieck, there's no need for you to be nervous ... I don't want you to be nervous around me or when you talk to me."

Pieck licked his lips as he nodded and Yelena smiled, holding his hands and squeezing them lightly before letting go to lean back against his chair again "How have you been?" Pieck tucked a fallen lock of hair behind his ear and smiled.

"I've been fine...I read everything carefully."

Yelena smiled.

"Really?"

Pieck nodded and Yelena giggled, "Are you sure?"

Pieck bit his lip and looked her in the eyes "Yes, but I want to ask you about a few things.... is that okay?"

Yelena nodded "It's always okay to ask questions Pieck, I will always answer them. But before you go there, before you start breaking what you are agreeing to with that contract and with this verbal meeting, there is something you need to know"

Pieck looked at her anxiously.

"Pieck, when I told you it wasn't normal...I meant it in more ways than one."

Yelena's face was calm and Pieck felt like she was being taken into one of those 'I'm a superhero' conversations from the movies.

"I was born with what doctors called 'abnormal female genitalia' but, by the time I was thirteen, my body was producing more testosterone. As a result, while all the other girls were getting their periods ... I was growing a penis."

Pieck tried to control the shock that was evident on his face. Yelena seemed unmoved by the reaction, and Pieck struggled to recover "Y-Yelena...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, I expected you to react that way. If you didn't, I'd be worried. I know it's a hard thing to understand but it's the truth; I won't go beyond telling you that it's fully functional in all the ways a penis is supposed to be, even though most cases aren't, and I don't and won't ever have a vagina, but I'm considered a woman. I just have a male anatomy. I don't want to scare you or anything...I just want you to know before you make any decisions. Sometimes, it can be a problem for my partners," she said with a small smile.

Pieck nodded sympathetically and couldn't stop his eyes from traveling in the direction of Yelena's crotch, before moving them quickly.

"If it's a problem for you, I don't blame you for walking away from this arrangement and pretending I never approached you. If not, then we can move on" Yelena said and looked at Pieck for an answer. Pieck was still shocked by the discovery, but seemed more curious than disturbed.

Pieck shook his head "It won't be a problem Yelena."

Yelena smiled and reached for the contract, pulling her glasses from the top of her hair to read the first two pages.

Pieck watched with interest, excitement sparked at the sight of Yelena wearing her glasses.

Yelena bit her lip before speaking, "Pieck, you marked 24/7, do you know what kind of relationship that is for a dominant and submissive?"

Pieck nodded, blushing at the thought of the information he had read the night before "Yes."

"How long would you like this 24/7 arrangement to last?"

Pieck blushed more, nervous about the amount of time she had chosen.

"A year?"

Yelena smiled at him through her glasses and read more pages; Pieck noticed that the boundaries she marked were similar to Yelena's boundaries "Interesting..." muttered Yelena, as if reading his thoughts, before putting down the contract and looking at Pieck expectantly.

"Feel free to start asking questions when you're ready" Yelena said and Pieck swallowed saliva before tapping his foot nervously.

"Oh okay...um first, why me?"

Yelena raised her eyebrows at how vague the question was, "You're beautiful Pieck and you awakened something inside me. Something I've never felt with other women and of course I want to explore it, I wanted you." 

Pieck visibly shuddered at the words "A-so.... you're going to direct me to spank me and all that stuff in the contract?"

"I will never direct you around Pieck. I will give you instructions and you will have the option to follow them. But only if that's what you're comfortable with" Yelena spoke, placing her hands on the glass table and folding them. Pieck furrowed his brows at her.

"But you have control over me...it doesn't really matter what I want, does it?"

Yelena shook her head "It's precisely about what you want to be Pieck, being submissive is about releasing control of your dom and trusting them. They don't tell you what to do. It's about understanding and accepting the permissive nature within yourself and enjoying it. It's all within you. If you don't trust me enough to give me this, then won't I do anything?"

Pieck felt her heart flutter at the knowledge, the dutiful words and decisions excited her. She looked down before looking back up, mentally tracking all the questions she had prepared to ask Yelena.

"Will I have to choose my own safe word?"

"Absolutely. Whatever you want, and you can use it at any time and I'll immediately stop it. I'll be sure to remember it no matter what kind of game we participate in," Yelena said reassuringly.

Pieck nodded, relaxed at the idea that she could trust Yelena, "so since it will be around the clock, I'll have to be constantly submissive."

Yelena chuckled lightly "Not unless you tell me that's specifically what you want. If it's okay with you, we'll advocate for the part of that particular relationship where you would live with me, in order to get the proper training. But a 24/7 part means you'd be giving power over where and when we decide to start playing. That could be at any time, and if that relationship progresses successfully, most dominants who participate in 24/7 relationships begin to instill that into normal aspects of their time together. It doesn't mean I would be telling you when to eat, how to dress or what not to wear. It means that our roles would always be present, even outside of the game. But that can only be agreed upon if the submissive, in this case you, is comfortable with that kind of power exchange."

The tall woman ran her tongue over her lips, smiling at Pieck, before trailing her fingers over her hand "I've only heard of a few subs who are comfortable with that kind of relationship. Submissives who find themselves needing some guidance from their doms. Some people say it's a control thing, that it's unhealthy and that only dominants take advantage of their power. But I don't think that's true. I think somewhere some submissives have natural obedience. I think there is a part of them that has always followed directions subconsciously and craves that attention from their dom in ways that some people can't understand. "She looked deeply into Pieck's eyes "Just like I crave attention from a trusted sub, willing to give me the power to really be a loving person" Yelena's fingertip pressed against Pieck's skin, and Pieck's eyes closed in fascination.

"Now, I have yet to find such a submissive, so I really can't tell you if that kind of person really exists."

Pieck bit her lower lip, the image of submitting to Yelena in even the smallest of ways making her feel warm inside. Watching Yelena pull her finger out of his skin, he let out a deep sigh.

"And if things went that way...wanting all that from our arrangement, would you give me a necklace?"

Yelena clenched her jaw, imagining a naked, capricious Pieck wearing her own necklace around her neck while on her knees.

"If you successfully completed your training, you will receive a collar regardless of what happens Pieck. However, with the possible depth of our relationship, as I explained above, the necklace becomes relevant in different ways. Upon initially receiving your collar, my claim rests with you. It gives me peace of mind to know that you belong to me. I will only ask you initially to wear it during the game. Now, if you are saying that at some point you would like to take the 24/7 agreement to the level I explained, you will be asked to wear the necklace all the time, but that is an option. Wearing the collar all the time does not make you a slave or a pet. It makes you what can only be called a 'full time submissive' but that is a conversation for another time. If we get to that point in our time together."

Pieck smiled and Yelena smiled.

"Pieck, would you be okay to wear a collar if I decided you had demonstrated the proper behavior during training to receive one?"

Feeling the heat rise between his legs at the thought of being something of Yelena's, Pieck felt himself blush even harder than he had before "Yes."

Yelena folded her hands under her chin, her body humming with clear confidence in her answer as Pieck continued with his questions "I-I told my roommate and my friend.... is that okay?"

Yelena smiled "You can tell whoever you want. Like I said, you're not a slave. I'm not holding you hostage, and you'll still have the freedom to be yourself I want you to be yourself."

Yelena's words made Pieck suddenly remember an important aspect of his life, "Will I be able to work?" he asked crossing his legs just as Yelena slowly uncrossed hers.

Yelena bit her lip and thoughtfully spoke "It's perfectly fine with me if you want to continue working at your job, Pieck. You are not required and arrangements can be made to have your roommate taken care of while you are with me. I certainly don't want you to fight for no reason, but it's completely your choice."

Pieck licked his lips "What about my career, I still have auditions I have to prepare for?"

"Pieck, I would never ask you to give up your craft; I definitely want you to audition" Yelena said with a meaningful look.

Pieck smiled genuinely "Will I go out with you, or rather, will we go out in public together, like the woman you were with that night?"

Yelena raised her finely arched eyebrow "You have a good memory, Pieck. There will be times when I will want to take you and show you a good time and then there will be events where I would also like you to accompany me. I will tell you many times throughout our arrangement that you are mine, as my own personal diamond...and I am known for showing off my diamonds" Yelena said running her eyes over the girl's form. Pieck shifted in his seat, before beginning his next question.

"Since you have a ... um."

"A penis?"

"Yeah... you'll use condoms right? or-"

"Birth control pills are not necessary, the chances of me getting you pregnant are slim to none. I know you don't have any diseases and I've also been tested. but just for the sake of convenience, are you a virgin?" asked Yelena gently.

Pieck turned completely red and nodded. It was an instinct rather than answering right away, and she wondered if it was part of her submissive nature appearing recently "No...I've had...I've had sex twice before."

Why was she so nervous?

Yelena tilted her head, "You're not very sexually active?" said Yelena, surprised and Pieck shook his head, embarrassed. Pieck wondered if Yelena thought she was pathetic for a twenty-something who had only had two sexual experiences.

"You had an orgasm?", Yelena spoke and Pieck could have been swallowed to the floor by the amount of embarrassment she felt. She didn't even try to open her mouth and verbalize the answer. Yelena watched with black eyes that twitched and made Pieck's heart pound. Shaking his head, Pieck replied "Sorry, I don't have much experience Yelena."

Yelena smiled placing her hand on top of Pieck's. "Hey, it's okay, look at me" Pieck looked at her again "I like that about you Pieck. In my mind you haven't been touched. You're a virgin because you've never had a dom before. I like being the first at that, I like being able to give your first of many orgasms. That means a lot to me."

Pieck smiled a small smile at the words and licked his lips.

"Any more questions?" Yelena asked, taking off her glasses and Pieck smoothed her hands over the skirt of her dress.

"No, that's all Yelena."

"Very well. Now it's my turn."

Yelena sat back in the chair and looked into his eyes earnestly.

"Pieck, these are my rules. If you are comfortable with them, I ask you to do what I say, when I say ... no questions. That means if I want you naked, you're naked, if I want you spread out on the kitchen table ... you're on the kitchen table, no want, no buts. Any objection other than your safe word will be taken as a reference and punished, and as you will be spending a considerable amount of time naked, I ask you to keep yourself completely waxed. It's more comfortable that way, and I want to see everything of you ... at all times. I am aware of the hard limits you have set in the contract, and I want you to understand that we will never cross those limits. Everything else you're comfortable with is fair game, which you need to speak up for now or prepare for a safe word later."

Pieck lost herself in Pieck's fierce, controlled eyes as she spoke and nodded at the words. Yelena stared at her, holding her gaze before continuing.

"You will have full access to every room in my house, except for my bedroom because it is obviously too personal a space for you to be involved in, unless I say otherwise. As I told you before, you are not a slave. You can go places, but I would at least like to know where you are, and if I want you ... I would like you to leave and come to me, I don't care where you are. No questions asked. You will stay in a guest room unless I request otherwise and there is no need for you to cook or clean around. That is not your job your purpose is to receive pleasure, to follow my instructions. Your job is to be mine, to submit ... completely. Since you dialed 24/7, as we discussed, you will need to submit to training. You are new to this lifestyle and need to be taken through what it is to be mine ... full time. You must be prepared for that. I am going to test your mind and body in ways that will make you feel different. I need to know if you are ready... tell me now if you are not because from the moment you hand this contract over to me, from the moment you sign your name.... you are giving yourself to me. You are mine, do you understand?" she finished.

Pieck nodded his head, his mouth dry and his heart beating fast. Pieck watched as Yelena slid the papers in front of her, a pen in the middle of the table.

Yelena saw Pieck sign and held her hand up, waiting for the contract to be returned to her. Pieck put the pen down, before placing the stack of papers in her hand. Yelena smiled, relieved that Pieck agreed and didn't run.

"I want you to move in by Friday; we'll start training right away on Saturday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good reason to be Simp of Yelena;
> 
> Woman in a suit.


	4. To touch a stranger

It was an unusually warm day.

The sun's rays filtered through Pieck's curtains as she sat on her bed, hands folded in her lap.

Pieck fretted nervously. it was Friday, the day he was officially moving in with Yelena, and he had only packed three suitcases.

Ymir had been skeptical before she and Porco left, wondering how on earth three bags would be enough for a year, but Pieck didn't have much.

She packed a few extra pictures of her friends and her parents so that every time she was sleeping it would feel more like home. Pieck kept looking back at him, mentally going over everything she had packed.

It was a bit of a risk, preparing to go live with this perfect stranger, of whom she knew very little. that thought alone made Pieck a little anxious, no matter how confident she felt about signing her contract. however, the buzz returned and settled throughout her body as she thought of all the possibilities, of all the things she would explore and find out about herself through Yelena's touch, through her experience.

Pieck shook himself out of his thoughts, suddenly noticing the faint sound of knocking against his front door.

Rising to his feet, Pieck held back shivering as he ran his hand through his curls to distract himself from the goose bumps appearing on his arms.

Heading to his window, he gasped as he caught sight of the woman who had been haunting his thoughts and dreams.

A tall man (But not as tall as the blonde) helped Yelena out of a black car. she was smiling under her sunglasses, nodding her head towards him in what seemed to be a soft 'thank you', the woman's entire appearance cast an aura of superiority, grace and absolute glamour. it was beauty at its best.

Before he could turn around transfixed by the sight of Yelena Stein, another knock sounded and he realized he still hadn't opened the door.

Rushing to the front door and unlatching the lock, Pieck found the face of a tall man who was thick and bulky. he wore an earpiece in his left ear and smiled at her.

"I'm here to carry your bags .... ms. Stein is on his way."

Pieck allowed herself a moment to fangirl over the fact that Yelena Stein was on her way to her apartment, before she gained composure.

"Ah, okay. there are three bags straight back...the door is open."

Pieck saw her enter her room before the very door he was holding shook slightly with the sound of another knock. Pieck turned around and came face to face with a smiling Yelena and the same driver she had seen opened the door for her. he walked past Pieck to help the other bulky man with his bags.

Pieck turned to fully admire the woman now ... realizing how inferior he felt standing in front of her.

Yelena is beautiful in every way.

From the top of her brimmed hat to her wide white capri pants, she was everything Pieck imagined an angel would look like.

An angel with a delicious desire to dominate Pieck.

Before she could start drooling, Yelena spoke "Hi."

Pieck licked his lips "Hi. um.... you look very nice today."

Smooth.

As if the woman really didn't know how beautiful she looked. the streets should have turned golden when Yelena Stein stepped on them.

Yelena chuckled, taking off her sunglasses, "Thanks.... may I come in?"

Pieck might have smacked his forehead, suddenly realizing they were still standing in her driveway "Of course! I'm sorry, would you like something...something to drink...? or...?" she stepped aside and started walking towards the kitchen, but Yelena came over to soothe his arm"

"Pieck. i'm fine... we won't be here for long. i just didn't want to stand in the middle of the hallway" Yelena said with a smile and Pieck laughed nervously, watching the two strong men walk out of the apartment with their things.

"This is Onyankopon and Mike. they're what I guess you'd call ... my security. however, one functions as my driver because I hate driving in Marley" Yelena said, and Pieck nodded. she figured Yelena would definitely need body guards. Pieck guessed that Yelena probably lashed out at men and women with a stick.

Yelena turned and looked around the living room. she looked amused at the pictures sitting around. They were the pictures Pieck hadn't packed, pictures of her in college and high school.

"You dressed very ... peculiar in high school" Yelena mused, pulling a picture off the shelf and turning to her with raised eyebrows. Pieck blushed, moving quickly forward to pull the photo from her hands.

"I was a very peculiar person in high school. I liked plaid skirts. that didn't match any of my argyle or animal sweaters," Pieck said placing the picture face down on the shelf. and Yelena laughed, letting her eyes roam Pieck's body.

"Times have certainly changed, I see."

For a moment they looked at each other.

Yelena's eyes were fixed on Pieck's in a steady gaze, and Pieck was too distracted by the all-too-familiar buzzing in his body to look away.

Pieck was fascinated by Yelena's gaze. it seemed as if those eyes burned through her, piercing her soul. it was as if Pieck was already naked, already presenting herself to Yelena with the way she was looking at her.

Pieck opened her mouth to speak, trying to formulate some sort of response until Yelena snapped out of her reverie, shielding her eyes with her sunglasses again.

"Is that all you're bringing?" she asked and Pieck nodded, feeling dazed by the sudden release of pressure her body felt. it was as if she had been holding her breath when she looked at Yelena and now the buzzing was subsiding and her heart was struggling to beat regularly again. Yelena looked around the apartment once more, before putting a hand on little Pieck's back and guiding her through the open door.

"Let's go then. take us a little further on."  
A little was an understatement. the trip took at least an hour and Pieck couldn't remember when, but at some point she had fallen asleep with her face pressed against the window. It was only when a soft voice whispered her name that she woke up. dazed and confused, Pieck looked up to see Yelena and her sunglasses. smiling at her.

"We're here, Pieck."

Suddenly, there was sunlight as Onyankopon opened the door and held out a hand to Yelena. Pieck sat up as the door closed quickly and his door opened to reveal Yelena.

"Shall we?", Yelena said with a smile, holding out her hand as Onyankopon had one for her and Pieck nodded. he tried to smooth the loose hair out of her ponytail before getting out of the SUV. Yelena closed the door and Pieck couldn't help the gasp that left his lips at the sight of the property Yelena apparently called home.

It was indescribable at first. Pieck simply could not find a way to articulate what he was seeing.

It was simply the most beautiful place he had ever seen in his life.

Standing three stories tall, it was like looking up at what the sky might have looked like. and that was what Pieck assumed the main house was. when you looked further there were two separate houses connected to it. a slightly smaller one that stood behind the large pool and hot tub and another that lived far away, all connected by the sidewalk.

"I know it's a big deal. I have a large loft in town, which is obviously closer more convenient, but it never felt like home. I found this property and built this house as soon as I could. i love the city, but I need my space. this is my personal paradise."

Paradise.

"The main house has all the important rooms, including the game room. and then the beach houses are mainly for guests" Yelena continued talking as Pieck continued to gaze in awe at the big white house they were approaching.

"It's beautiful, Yelena...."

Yelena smiled and led Pieck to the front door. "Thank you, Pieck. I'm glad you like it."

There was the sound of their fingers pressing against a keypad before a lock 'clicked' and Yelena opened the door for them.

Pieck stepped in first, finding that the inside was even more beautiful than the outside. the foyer was lit by a crystal chandelier above their heads, sparkling with diamonds that Pieck knew, were real. the floors were marble and connected to a two-sided marble staircase. one side lead to the second floor, the other led to a third. there was a middle set of double doors on the second level and then a set at both ends. however, on the top floor there was only one set of double doors.

Pieck heard the echo of Yelena's shoes behind her and suddenly noticed how every surface of the house was white.

As if she had read Pieck's mind, Yelena spoke, "I have a bit of a fetish. I recently made the rooms more colorful. but my bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, my office and some of the bonus rooms are white. sometimes I add a neutral color...but I love white" Pieck recognized how stately the house felt with the high white ceilings and the bright lights bouncing off the marble.

Pieck looked up in surprise before looking back at Yelena, who smiled almost shyly "You like it?"

Pieck teased the woman "Do I like it? It's amazing! I mean, one floor is practically the size of my apartment and my neighbor's apartment...."

Yelena laughed, taking off her hat and running her fingers through her short blonde hair "Yeah, I know it's really big. but sometimes I like the idea of having a space that's completely mine. a place specifically designed for my comfort, you know?"

A house.

Pieck smiled in understanding. Pieck seemed so content, smiling at the place like it was a relief to be there. like it was her own personal sanctuary. Suddenly Pieck felt like he was intruding on something that was very private and personal.

"Would you like a little tour?"

Yelena held out her hand and Pieck smiled as she was led through the first door, including the home gym and one of Yelena's two offices. next, the large kitchen and laundry room, study, two bathrooms, living room, dining room and what Yelena called her "second conference room."

Then. after she was exhausted by the beauty of it, Yelena held her up the stairs to the second floor.

"That" she pointed to the armored glass double doors with black curtains "Is the game room."

Pieck looked at the closed doors with anticipation as she passed. Yelena led her directly to the other set of double doors that led to the ones in the game room.

"Finally, this is your room."

Yelena opened the double doors and Pieck gasped for the umpteenth time that day.

The room was beautiful, and much like everything else in the house, large.

Light blues and deep browns covered the windows and the bed stretched out. a canopy hung from the bedpost and Pieck was sure she was in heaven now. she barely registered the sound of Yelena speaking.

"I hope the decor is okay with you. i only redecorated it yesterday and didn't think to ask you what colors you would have liked in here" Yelena passed Pieck, entering the room and Pieck continued to stare at it, amazed at the beautiful space.

Pieck walked slowly toward the windows. the open curtains showed trees that hid the peaceful property from the outside world. yet beyond them you could still see the outline of the city, teasing Pieck with its rush and excitement. he pressed his fingers to the glass and turned.

"Yelena this is beautiful..."

Yelena smiled, placing a hand on Pieck's shoulder "Again, thank you Pieck."

Pieck turned and looked at Yelena with a soft smile.

"It's all so ... stunning. the house, the room" he glanced around the room again "Yelena, I'm not sure I can take it all in if this-"

Yelena put a finger to her lips.

"Pieck, just think of this as the beginning of a more luxurious life" he pressed his hand gently against her cheek.

"I'm sorry if it makes you a little uncomfortable. I just want you to be able to enjoy your stay here. you deserve so much." 

It was sweet that Yelena wanted Pieck to experience the finer things in life. she really wasn't offering him anything out of the ordinary, just a room in her beautiful home.

Everything turned out to be much better than she was used to.

Pieck looked around once more, as if to be sure before closing her eyes and saying sincerely.

"Thank you Yelena."

Yelena smiled broadly and checked the time "In an hour, how about you come have dinner with me in the dining room, if you want to change tea, the bathroom is there" Pieck nodded towards a set of double doors sticking into the room.

Yelena had her hand on the door handle, preparing to leave, when she turned to look at Pieck "You're home" she said quietly, before letting her out.

Pieck watched her leave with a smile. flopping back onto the plush bed, he looked through the clear cover to the diamonds on the chandelier. Pieck sighed in satisfaction before smiling at the words that had come out of Yelena's mouth.

Home.

After showering and changing into a skirt and a t-shirt, Pieck stepped off the last staircase and tried to remember where the dining room was.

Remembering the tour Yelena had taken earlier, Pieck walked down a hallway near the kitchen and heard laughter. she assumed she was going in the right direction.

Climbing into a set open doors and peeked her head in and felt her heart pounding at the laughing face of Yelena Stein, who was sitting at the long glass dining table. a dark-haired woman, was serving him food.

As if alerted by her presence, Yelena caught Pieck's eyes, and Pieck looked down at the floor before looking up at her. smiling at her, Yelena waved her hand in "Pieck, come sit down."

Pieck smiled shyly, rubbing his arm nervously before moving over to sit across from the woman. she glanced at the long table and Yelena followed his line of sight with a smile "Yes, I know what you're thinking. this table is very long."

The woman, now setting silverware next to Yelena, caught Pieck's eye and rolled her over. Pieck let out a chuckle.

Giggling? When did that start?

Yelena cocked her head to the side at the sound, tingles erupting throughout her body "I often have guests here for dinner. My house is obviously the largest, it's easier to host here. that's why the table is so big."

Pieck nodded as the server proceeded to place a plate of food in front of her. before Yelena could thank her, the woman locked eyes with Yelena and said "Everything about this house is big. and I know you're not going to sit your little white ass on that table and keep pretending I'm just your house slave?"

Pieck's eyes widened at the woman's outburst. surprised at how he spoke to his employer, Pieck nervously glanced at Yelena. however, Yelena laughed and shook her head. extending a hand towards the woman who Pieck assumed was a cook of some sort, he finally introduced her.

  
"Pieck, this beautiful woman with the top-notch personality is Sasha. she is my personal chef" Pieck smiled at Sasha, who smiled in his direction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pieck. now let it be understood that I only cook everything because if anyone trusted this girl to cook ... she would burn every inch of this beautiful house." 

"Do you have to insult me in front of everyone?"

Sasha laughed, before pouring two glasses of wine and setting them in front of the women. then, as an afterthought, she turned to Pieck "Pieck, do you like white wine or would you prefer something else?"

Pieck looked at the alcohol with a smile, suddenly remembering that it was what had put her in touch with Yelena in the first place, and smiled "White wine is fine, thank you."

Sasha placed the bottle between them.

"Enjoy your dinner you two, especially you, Pieck. Yelena told me that Italian food was your favorite ... though I'm sure you never told her. she tends to know these things about her dinner guests."

Sasha pursed her lips and Pieck smiled. Pieck looked at Yelena who shrugged "I told you, I do my research."

Pieck smiled, already used to the idea of Yelena otherwise knowing secret information about her.

Besides, in a few hours she would be down on her knees and ratting her out to Yelena.

Pieck raised his eyebrows, ignoring the increase in his heart rate as he looked down at what appeared to be lasagna.

"This looks amazing, Sasha, thank you," Pieck said genuinely and Sasha looked up at Yelena with a smile "I like it," the girl whispered.

Yelena rolled her eyes before stabbing the food "It looks amazing and tastes fantastic, try it," Pieck complied, lifting the fork to her mouth. she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat at the taste. Sasha laughed at the reaction and cut her eyes to an equally amused Yelena.

"Wow..." muttered Pieck with a mouthful of food.

Very eloquent.

Sasha smiled, clapping her hands "Well, the lady is satisfied and my job is done. I'll be on my way,Yelena. see you both for breakfast" he said, walking out of the room and leaving the two women alone.

Dinner continued with small talk, which mostly consisted of Pieck fawning over his food, until Yelena finished and she pushed her plate to the side.

Pieck looked up into her smiling face and smiled shyly at her.

Placing her elbow on the table, Yelena rested her head on one hand. she looked relaxed, but very focused.

Focused on Pieck.

Pieck crossed his legs under the table, warmth filling his body at Yelena's gaze.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Yelena spoke and Pieck looked down at his empty plate, embarrassed.

"Oh... well um, I guess you can tell by my lack of leftovers that I thought it was absolutely delicious Yelena."

Yelena licked her lips, laughing softly at the way the girl blushed. Pieck smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear nervously.

Yelena's eyes were full of adoration. looking at Pieck was ... distracting. she was easily the most beautiful woman Yelena had ever been with. that thought kept her from concentrating.

Yelena sat up straight, and CPieck set his fork nervously.

"I thought talking about tomorrow would be inappropriate over dinner..."

Pieck blushed even more at the thought of activities for the next night, before shaking his head.

"No, Yelena, um actually I was hoping we could talk."

Yelena raised an eyebrow, amused by Pieck's nervousness.

"Really?"

Pieck nodded, trying to control his heartbeat at the way Yelena's eyebrows arched perfectly, her deep eyes burning through it.

"Y-yes... um, I actually chose a safe word? I thought you should know that before you know it.... before you start tying me up, or ... whatever it is you plan to do to me ..."

Yelena chuckled, leaning back against her chair "so what's the safe word you chose, Pieck?"

Pieck folded her hands in front of her, anxious that she was actually doing this.

"I've ... well, you know I'm an actress and I want to be on Broadway. anyway, every theater geek had a dream role, and mine is playing elephaba in wicked"

Yelena looked at Pieck, watching the bulbs light up in her eyes at the mere thought of being a witch for the packed audience every night. it was a beautiful sight, the joy of having a dream. it made Yelena's body buzz with something unidentifiable.

"That's an amazing dream Pieck."

Pieck smiled shyly "I thought a safe word should be something unusual or rather, something that would be on my mind even in the gravest moments" he looked Yelena in the eyes "So I chose the word "Wicked" because it's a dream I've been carrying around for years. i could never forget that word in the heat of the moment"

Pieck looked away trembling "It might be stupid but-"

"No" Yelena smiled at him "It's perfect Pieck."

Pieck's body hummed with that familiar sense of pride at pleasing Yelena. Yelena continued her stare, taking the conversation into more serious territory.

"Tomorrow I have to go into town for work, and I won't be back until noon. you'll get instructions to follow before you get home and then once I'm here, we'll start training" she spoke quietly and clearly. Pieck felt nervous at the prospect of what they would be embarking on within the next twenty-four hours.

Yelena bit her lip noticing how tense her new submissive had become, so she reached out and placed her hand on her own "Pieck, I understand this is new territory for you. I don't want you to be nervous. I promise I won't do anything to you tomorrow that you don't like, I won't overstep any of the boundaries you marked in your contract. I want to ease you into the way I like to play and train you properly for your enjoyment. now, of course you will make mistakes, and I will punish you so you know what to expect when you disobey me, but I want you to understand that even though it may not seem that way at first, this is completely about you and what pleases you First I will take care of you. If you feel that you don't like what is happening during the game, or that I am overstepping my boundaries, feel free to tell me word Pieck" she said and Pieck looked into her eyes, feeling as if he was looking directly into her soul.

Pieck nodded and Yelena smiled genuinely at him, squeezing his hand as if to get her point across.

"I won't let anything happen to you,Pieck. I won't do anything you don't want, and I won't treat you in any way other than the lifestyle you agreed to participate in with me."

Pieck heard the tone in Yelena's voice and was overcome with emotion at the sincerity. Yelena watched her for a moment, before rising to stand behind Pieck's chair.

Yelena stood behind Pieck, her hands sliding down the soft skin of his shoulders. Pieck's eyes closed and he felt his body tremble from the sensation. Yelena slid her hands down without a word, to his arms, before leaning down to follow them to his sides. then she stopped.

Yelena rested her fingers on Pieck's hips before leaning down to whisper "Pieck..."

Pieck sank into the touch, his hands trembling, still on the table, goose bumps from the sensation of Yelena's touch bursting all over his body. Yelena squeezed Pieck's waist tightly before pressing her mouth to Pieck's ear.

Placing an open mouth kiss in the area, Yelena summoned heat inside Pieck's body and Pieck breathed through his nose, feeling the excitement shoot to his core from how close they were.

Yelena continued to move her lips slowly over Pieck's skin, not saying a word as her hands loosened and her fingers stroked Pieck's stomach, under his shirt. Yelena stroked the skin before sliding her hand down to the girl's skirt band, sliding her fingers under the material and sliding them over it. Pieck held his breath in his throat and how close Yelena was to his center, and also how close he was to knowing how turned on Pieck really was.

Yelena's other hand remained on his stomach, as she opened her mouth. her voice was husky.

"Pieck ... do you trust me?"

Pieck gasped as the tip of Yelena's tongue touched his ear and dug even deeper into the touch. Pieck put his hands around the clutch on Yelena and arched into the light embrace. it was small, the gesture. and Yelena knew she couldn't delve into what she really wanted to do to Pieck, but she needed to know. Yelena needed Pieck to answer her.

Pieck sighed under Yelena's touch, the buzzing was diminishing, but it was still there. pumping inside his veins and making his body tremble with feeling. Pieck answered confidently.

"Yes, Yelena ... I trust you."


	5. It's time to play

Pieck woke up, surrounded by a series of pillows, after the most peaceful night's sleep she had ever had.

Sitting up in bed, groggy, she looked around her beautiful room and smiled.

This was really happening.

Pieck was going to wake up in this room for the next year. she was going to be here, hopefully learning things about her that she never knew existed. it was surreal, knowing that in a couple of hours, Yelena Stein in all her goddess glory would be home instructing her on what to do as a submissive.

A comfortable buzz settled inside Pieck and he pressed his hand against his chest, feeling his heart rate increase considerably.

Her eyes closed at the thought of Yelena, naked and pressed against her. telling her how to move, how to respond ... touching her. Pieck felt a familiar ache between his legs and practically vibrated with nervousness.

Pieck recognized the sensation of desire traveling through her system. pure desire.

It made her anxious.

Her thoughts scrambled and all she could focus on was how good it would feel, how new and fulfilled she was going to be. Shaking himself out of his sexual reverie, Pieck glanced at his watch, noting how late the morning was. Leaving the room, Pieck put his hands on the balcony rails and looked out at the empty house.

The smell of coffee wafted up his nose and Pieck walked down the stairs, entering the kitchen.

There was a cup of coffee next to a note:

Pieck,

I hope you had a good night's sleep. I made sure Sasha made you coffee and breakfast before she left. remember, I will be home around twelve.  
-Y

Pieck sat at the island and drank from his cup. looking around, he reflected on how large and modern Yelena's kitchen compared to his. he loved cooking so much, but there was such limited space in his own apartment. Pieck could probably do so much in this kitchen.

"He's not obligated to cook or clean over there. that's not your job."

Pieck nodded to herself, remembering Yelena's requests. a breakfast plate caught her eye and she reached forward to pluck a strip of bacon from the plate.

Chewing, Pieck got up and wasted time walking around the house. her father always called it "investigating your surroundings."

Pieck noted with disbelief how distant the area was. there were no pictures of friends, no family, nothing.

Pieck frowned. even as secretive as Yelena seemed, with her vague sense of mystery, Pieck found it very hard to believe that Yelena lived in this house with absolutely no one. it was a terrifying thought, for Pieck.

Pieck didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Porco or Ymir at least as roommates.

Part of the reason she had stayed in such a terrible relationship with her last boyfriend was because of her desire to be with someone. she couldn't stand the thought of being alone.

Pieck loves company and loved being able to talk to people who really cared about her.

She knew she wasn't the easiest person and had her stubborn and annoying moments.

  
But Yelena ... she seemed ... perfect

Besides the slightly intimidating aura of her beauty and success, there was nothing about her that could scare anyone. Yelena was practically perfect.

So why was she alone?

None of your business.

Shaking his head, Pieck finished his bacon and toast before throwing the rest away. Walking out of the kitchen into the living room, he looked out the window.

There was so much green, so much nature and it was a nice break from the skyscrapers, the rude bosses, the rejection and dead-end jobs. it was nice to feel relaxed, to feel free. A smile formed on his face, and he turned to go upstairs as he realized how little time he had until Yelena returned home.

Pieck was standing with the towel wrapped around her, looking into the fogged mirror at herself.

She was completely dry and smooth ... just looking at her own reflection.

When Pieck looked in the mirror, she often saw a star. or as she hoped she did.

Pieck always saw someone who worked hard to get where she wanted to go ... and now she was here. it wasn't where she necessarily planned to be. she never looked at herself before and wished she could become someone submissive. but now her body was filled with a certain kind of anticipation she'd never felt before.

Pieck was about to awaken something she never knew had been sleeping inside her, and that fact alone made her numb with desire.

Pieck licked her lips and continued to prepare herself. just as she finished drying her hair, there was an arm around her waist. Panting as a body pressed tightly against her back, Pieck felt familiar lips against her ear.

There was a moment of brief silence. Pieck lowered his eyes, looking down to where his hands had landed stiffly against the sink.

A husky voice chuckled, smiling against his cheek as the words trickled out.

"Relax, Pieck."

Pieck closed his eyes. sinking into Yelena's arms.

Long fingers stroked Pieck's cheek, traced his jaw.

"I didn't mean to scare you..."

Pieck licked his lips, opened his eyes and memorized the marble of the sink.

"You-you didn't scare me."  
"Pieck. first lesson, don't speak unless you are spoken to directly.... or unless I give you permission, understood?"

Pieck nodded, and Yelena pressed her thumb against Pieck's cheek.

"That was a direct question,Pieck."

Pieck's heart rate increased again.

I'm already screwing up.

  
"I...I'm sorry...I understand Yelena."

Yelena looked at herself in the mirror, marveling at how submissive Pieck already looked.

Her hands were placed in front of her, eyes lowered, relaxed in Yelena's embrace. Maybe she wouldn't need so much training. that thought stirred something in Yelena.

"Good girl, now lesson number two. you may not call me Yelena, at least not yet. while we train, I am your mistress and I hope you addressed me as much" Pieck felt her body begin to buzz, feverish at the feel of Yelena's hands on her, her voice soft and gentle with instructions.

"Sometimes you can use "ma'am" as long as you don't call me Yelena. As much as I enjoy hearing my name on your tongue, you don't get that privilege until you have the collar."

Pieck flinched as Yelena's fingers moved to the space behind his ear, pressing gently and initiating a familiar ache between his thighs.

"Yes...s...s...ma'am."

Yelena smiled, pleased, "Good girl."

Pieck was overcome with anxiety, hesitating to make a move for fear of doing the wrong thing.

Yelena moved the tips of her knuckles towards Pieck's neck.

"In your training, I will teach you the basics of being my submissive."

Yelena continued to watch her through the mirror, her touch invoking goosebumps all over her body, Yelena was careful to gauge Pieck's reactions to how she spoke to him. Yelena made sure to keep these things in her memory to better understand what would please her subs, she made sure to do this especially with Pieck.

"There are five things you will need to remember as a submissive, and most importantly as my submissive. respect, obedience, patience, sensuality and acceptance."

Pieck made sure to remember the terms, as if she was tested by them or something.

Yelena smiled "I will train you to understand the importance of these qualities as a submissive, and how they can only further your pleasure and your sexuality. once I feel you have succeeded in training, we will move forward"

Pressing his mouth against Pieck's ear, Pieck husked "Today we are going to start with the two most important things a dominant and submissive should have during playtime: respect and obedience."

Pieck flinched at the words, and Yelena pressed a kiss to the tip of his ear. "Do you find it satisfactory, Pieck?"

"Yes ma'am."

Yelena smiled "Good girl.... I'd like you naked apart from the robe hanging on the bathroom door, on your knees with your hands behind your back, eyes and head down in the center of the playroom floor in five minutes"

Then she was gone.

Pieck leaned against the sink, her body warm from the contact. the buzzing inside her was getting heavier, leaving her a little dazed.

Despite the flurry of emotions, she felt anxious. a little scared of making mistakes, but Yelena had said earlier that she understood that she was new at this. Pieck would just have to learn from her mistakes quickly.

Respect and obedience tunic. knees. eyes down. five minutes.

Exiting the bathroom quickly, Pieck pulled the rope down. she didn't even know it was there before. running her hands over it, Pieck allowed her fingers to slide against the white lace.

Of course, it was white. white and lace ... leaving nothing to the imagination.

Pieck would be covered by practically nothing and suddenly his body felt as if it had caught fire at the thought. Pieck was five minutes away from being naked for a woman ... a stranger she had met a week before.

Despite the idea there was no fear, only anticipation. Pieck slid on the material, instantly aware of how it stopped mid-thigh and how soft it was against her body. it was expensive. the kind of lace that was made to feel amazing against your skin.

Pieck loved how it felt against his skin.

Pieck tied it around her waist and turned to the full-length mirror to see herself.

She looked pure. innocent. it was the way she would have looked if this was her time once again. she had the knowledge that something was about to change, and the insecurity of possibly not being good enough for whatever it was she was lying about.

When Pieck looked at herself, she began to make out all of her flaws.

Pieck couldn't find the beauty within herself; the beauty that Yelena claimed to see.

She had never been able to and this moment was no exception. yet this goddess had looked at Pieck for five seconds and expressed a desire to have her, apparently due to an attraction Pieck did not believe existed.

5 minutes 

Putting his hair up in a ponytail, Pieck took a quick glance at the clock before crossing the long hallway to the unfamiliar place Yelena called the "playroom."

Pushing the double doors open, Pieck didn't know what to expect ... but this wasn't it.

Pieck was obviously imagining something more theatrical. a desolate basement or an eerie dungeon. Pieck was waiting for the room that would take her to a dark and sinful place.

It was dark, but it seemed to be more normal than she imagined.

The room was completely black with gold trim. there was a sinful, but relaxed atmosphere. glass cabinets lined one wall and Pieck scanned the wide variety of toys and unusual items inside. there was a similar cabinet in the corner, with double doors dressed in the same manner.

There were all sorts of contraptions hanging from the ceiling and attached to the walls. there was something that could have been identified as a type of bicycle without wheels in a corner to one side and a bench in the center of the room with a leather chair in front of it.

  
It didn't look scary or intimidating ... but it was a little daunting. Pieck felt more nervous about what she might be getting into in this room. however, she felt calm. relaxed.

With no sign of Yelena, Pieck walked to the center of the room. stepping in front of the chair she knelt down as she was told. Pieck pulled her arms behind her, holding one wrist in his hand against her lower back. her head hung low ... brown eyes focused on the wooden floor below her knees.

Pieck did not look up

Despite the fact that he was wearing some clothing, Pieck felt as if he were on display. Yelena was nowhere to be seen, not that Pieck could have seen her, and that aroused even more anxiety in her.

Pieck felt a breeze pass over her breasts ... making her shiver. his fingers twitched, eager to smooth goose bumps. just as she started to move her hand, a soft voice stopped her and sent more shivers down her spine.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pieck."

Pieck's eyes widened. darting his eyes back and forth, he tried to remain calm in Yelena's presence, despite feeling completely clueless now that she was there, in the game room.

Yelena drank in the sight of Pieck.

She was beautiful, more beautiful than Yelena imagined. the lace caressed her curves in the most tantalizing way, a way that made Yelena contract with overwhelming desire.

Patience.

Yelena reached up to run her hand through her hair and felt the grip she had on her arousal loosen considerably. judging by the way her body was reacting to the sight of the girl, it was obvious that Yelena would have a considerable effect on her.

Marveling at how well Pieck followed her instructions, Yelena approached the kneeling woman, the heels of her shoes clacking against the wooden floor. smiling up at Pieck, despite her inability to see, Yelena stroked her silky brown locks, noting the way shivers ran through Pieck's body at her touch.

Yelena said softly "You followed my instructions very well, Pieck."

Pieck felt her body begin to hum with pride at pleasing Yelena so soon. she trained her eyes to the floor, relaxing into Yelena's touch. her nervousness was still present, and Yelena could feel it.

Sinking his fingers deeper into her hair, Pieck continued speaking "It's okay relax Pieck. I'm not going to hurt you. like I told you yesterday, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do, understand?"

Pieck allowed the words to surround her, comfortable with the knowledge that she trusted Yelena.

"Yes ma'am."

Yelena gripped her locks tightly and Pieck grimaced at the slight tug on her hair. it wasn't unpleasant, just enough to secure his focus on Yelena's words. Yelena made sure Pieck wasn't uncomfortable with her grip, before continuing.

  
"When you walk into this room Pieck.... nothing else matters. just you and me."

Pieck moistened her lips, clinging to Yelena's words "From the moment you kneel on this floor, from the moment you exchange power with me, you are mine."

Yelena loosened her grip and Pieck tightened the pressure on his wrist, his heart rate quickening at the words.

Yelena's voice suddenly became steady and the dark eyes stared as she moved through her speech "Pieck ... as I told you before, training is necessary before fully participating in the game 24/7. I feel we should start learning the standard manners of my playroom before diving into new territory. now, I told you today we were going to start with respect and abedience"

Yelena paused around the girl, speaking as she walked "You've already learned a few things. like how to approach me respectfully, and you've been a very good girl following my instructions so far."

Pieck smiled at the floor.

Yelena was silent, somewhat touched to see how pleased Pieck was by his complimentary words. Pieck paused, wondering where Yelena's presence had gone, since she was no longer speaking and he was nowhere near her.

"However" Yelena husked "There is still more to know."

Yelena wrapped her hand around Pieck's ponytail, now near his kneeling form again, and pulled his head back. Pieck gasped, his eyes rolling upward and his body vibrating with sudden pleasure from her pressure against his head.

Yelena murmured "Ah ... do you see Pieck? Lesson number three, always continue to allow instructions no matter what, unless I tell you otherwise. eyes down" Pieck lowered his pupils, despite the tension in his hair.

"You are mine Pieck" Yelena purred, returning to her speech and Pieck seized his wrist at the conflict of feelings coursing through his veins. there was pleasure and pain from both Yelena's grip and the words. Pieck never knew it could feel so good.

Yelena tightened her grip and watched Pieck's eyes water, aware of the pressure she was putting on Pieck's head. she was careful not to cross any boundaries Pieck might begin to have despite what he marked in his contract.

"I am your lover."

Pieck listened intently even though his vision was getting a little blurry and made sure he understood what he was being told. Yelena licked her lips and let her hair down, causing Pieck to sway slightly in surprise. Pieck continued to stare at the floor and Yelena stopped behind her, smiling "You look beautiful Pieck."

Pieck bit her lip "T.... Thank you... ma'am"

"You're welcome" Yelena trailed her eyes over his form once more "You look pure. like a virgin bride about to lose her innocence that would theoretically make me your first" 

The words caressed Pieck's ears and made his heart skip a beat.

"I don't come second ... no time" Yelena spoke, walking to Pieck's front and Pieck kept his eyes lowered, his head pushed back by the impact of his hair straining, the ponytail bra now stuck to his hair.

  
"Stand up and keep your eyes down," Yelena spoke softly, but her tone still felt firm and Pieck stood up immediately.

"I'm ready to see what belongs to me," Yelena said slowly and Pieck's mouth went dry at the sight of leather boots peeking out from under black pants.

Yelena reached up without warning and tugged at the tie, causing Pieck's robe to fall open.

Air hit Pieck's breasts, and Yelena bit her lip at the sight.

"Pieck ... unhook your hands from around your back and keep them loose at your sides, please."

Pieck slowly released her wrists and held her hands lightly at her sides. because of that, the robe opened completely and her sex was exposed, Pieck resisted the urge to cover herself, but couldn't stop her inner feelings of embarrassment from adding a tinge to her cheeks. Yelena watched Pieck with her mouth open and her nose flaps flaring. Suddenly, a hand reached over and removed the material from her body.

Pieck was completely naked for Yelena and she had never felt more vulnerable.

Yelena saw the beautiful girl. smooth tan skin, perfectly round ass, long luscious legs. she felt her mouth water at the sight of her gaping, perky ... nipples hard from the cold air. then, Yelena let her eyes travel down Pieck's body to her sex, waxed and ready for her.

Yelena felt his cock twitch beneath his pants.

"God, you're beautiful, Pieck," she spoke and Pieck couldn't stop his blush from deepening.

Yelena smiled, placing a finger under Pieck's chin to lift his face upward, "Eyes up," she spoke as she finally allowed him to look at her dom "Nothing to be ashamed of, love."

Pieck flinched at Yelena's words and his colored eyes shone brightly at her. Yelena placed her hands on Pieck's bare neck, keeping his eyes focused only on her.

"Good girl...spread your legs."

Pieck parted his ankles and leaned into the right position. their foreheads were inches apart now. Yelena looked down at Pieck's glistening pussy and licked her lips.

"Well, would you look at that...you're dripping" Pieck bit his lip, and Yelena looked up at her with lust-filled eyes. she slid her hand slowly from Pieck's hip, down his spine before cupping the back of his neck. Yelena tilted her head, calculating Pieck's response to her touch.

"Good girl...spread your legs."

Pieck parted his ankles and leaned into the right position. their foreheads were inches apart now. Yelena looked down at Pieck's glistening pussy and licked her lips.

"Well, would you look at that...you're dripping" Pieck bit his lip, and Yelena looked up at her with lust-filled eyes. she slid her hand slowly from Pieck's hip, down his spine before cupping the back of his neck. Yelena tilted her head, calculating Pieck's response to her touch.

Scratching his neck gently, Pieck continued to stare into Yelena's eyes, still tense from his position between the tall woman's legs. Yelena guessed that she wasn't used to having her private parts on display like this.

Smiling, Yelena's fingers tugged at the garter of Pieck's hair. silky brown braids fell around Pieck's face, and somehow she became even more beautiful than before. this was the image Yelena had from the moment Chardonnay dripped down her dress.

Simply perfect

Yelena raised an eyebrow as she dangled the hair garter in front of Pieck's eyes "Do me a favor, love...don't wear them anymore. I think you are absolutely beautiful in every way, but I harbor particular feelings for your hair. I love running my fingers through those beautiful locks. so, no more garters, please?" 

  
Pieck blushed, unable to keep from smiling "Yes ma'am."

Yelena tossed the garter behind her and directed the remote at the wall behind Pieck. Pieck, having been caught up in Yelena's affections, completely forgot about the lessons she was supposed to learn. apparently whatever the remote control was had something to do with it. Pieck couldn't begin to wonder what that could be, as he felt a warm mouth wrap around his chest. Pieck gasped as Yelena's tongue swirled around his nipple.

Pieck gripped the chair tightly, gasping as Yelena dropped the remote and sucked on her nipple. it was overwhelming, the sensation of Yelena's mouth on her. Pieck's eyes widened as she felt hands squeezing her ass, before quickly slapping the flesh. Pieck moaned, her arousal dripping down her legs. it felt so good, as Yelena was everywhere, caught up in the pleasure of Yelena's attentions, Pieck moved her thighs, trying to bring them together.

Shit.

It seemed that both Pieck and Yelena had realized the mistake at the same time. Yelena pulled her mouth away from Pieck, blowing air over her swollen nipple. Yelena looked up at her "Look at me, Pieck."

Pieck moved his eyes to Yelena's deep gaze and felt his sex clench at the deep look the black eyes had caught.

Yelena shook her head "Now love...one thing you must never do is close those beautiful thighs after I ask you to open them."

Pieck cursed inwardly. she knew better.

Yelena ran her tongue over her lips and brought a hand to Pieck's face. "I think this is the perfect time to savor the punishment a little."

Pieck's heart naturally raced at the term "punishment," she was at peace with learning from her mistakes, but she still wasn't free of apprehension.

Scratching his neck gently, Pieck continued to stare into Yelena's eyes, still tense from his position between the tall woman's legs. Yelena guessed that she wasn't used to having her private parts on display like this.

Smiling, Yelena's fingers tugged at the garter of Pieck's hair. silky brown braids fell around Pieck's face, and somehow she became even more beautiful than before. this was the image Yelena had from the moment Chardonnay dripped down her dress.

Simply perfect

Yelena raised an eyebrow as she dangled the hair garter in front of Pieck's eyes "Do me a favor, love...don't wear them anymore. I think you are absolutely beautiful in every way, but I harbor particular feelings for your hair. I love running my fingers through those beautiful locks. so, no more garters, please?" 

  
Pieck blushed, unable to keep from smiling "Yes ma'am."

Yelena tossed the garter behind her and directed the remote at the wall behind Pieck. Pieck, having been caught up in Yelena's affections, completely forgot about the lessons she was supposed to learn. apparently whatever the remote control was had something to do with it. Pieck couldn't begin to wonder what that could be, as he felt a warm mouth wrap around his chest. Pieck gasped as Yelena's tongue swirled around his nipple.

Pieck gripped the chair tightly, gasping as Yelena dropped the remote and sucked on her nipple. it was overwhelming, the sensation of Yelena's mouth on her. Pieck's eyes widened as she felt hands squeezing her ass, before quickly slapping the flesh. Pieck moaned, her arousal dripping down her legs. it felt so good, as Yelena was everywhere, caught up in the pleasure of Yelena's attentions, Pieck moved her thighs, trying to bring them together.

Shit.

It seemed that both Pieck and Yelena had realized the mistake at the same time. Yelena pulled her mouth away from Pieck, blowing air over her swollen nipple. Yelena looked up at her "Look at me, Pieck."

Pieck moved his eyes to Yelena's deep gaze and felt his sex clench at the deep look the black eyes had caught.

Yelena shook her head "Now love...one thing you must never do is close those beautiful thighs after I ask you to open them."

Pieck cursed inwardly. she knew better.

Yelena ran her tongue over her lips and brought a hand to Pieck's face. "I think this is the perfect time to savor the punishment a little."

Pieck's heart naturally raced at the term "punishment," she was at peace with learning from her mistakes, but she still wasn't free of apprehension.

Yelena fixed Pieck with a serious look, patting his lap "On my lap, Pieck."

Pieck couldn't help but feel slightly humiliated at the thought of being in such a childish position, but she supposed that was the purpose. however, there was no denying the excitement that coursed through her as she knelt and bent over Yelena's lap, her eyes looking down at the floor.

Yelena looked down at her round ass, caressing the soft flesh. the buzz returned to Pieck and she shuddered at the softness of Yelena's touch. it was as if she could feel Pieck's nerves and was trying to soothe her.

Just before he spanked her.

Yelena reached down to his ear, murmured softly "Count for me."

There was a small pause. it was as if Yelena was preparing her. then her hand went down to the flesh, hard.

Pieck cried out in surprise, the sting lasted longer than one of pleasure, but not long enough to hurt her severely. it hurt, but not enough to stifle the obvious desire Pieck felt to be spanked.

"One!"

Yelena winced at the gasping breath Pieck counted. watching as she arched her back, and giving him a moment to adjust to the pain, Yelena trailed her hand down Pieck's spine and then down to his ass. resting her hand on the warm flesh, Yelena said, "It's going to hurt, Pieck. every sting is to help you remember to follow instructions."

  
Yelena brought her hand down with the same force four more times, and by then Pieck's eyes had begun to water. now that she had been spanked several times, it was stinging in the worst way. yet she was incredibly wet. Pieck felt so weakened, like a child, but she felt incredible. her body was buzzing with satisfaction at having been spanked.

Yelena pulled her by her hair, and Pieck slid down from Yelena's thighs until she fell to her knees. reaching out, she pinned herself against the tall woman's legs.

Yelena clung to Pieck with a fistful of her hair. careful not to squeeze too tightly.

"Oh Pieck... look at my pants, honey. you dripped on them "Yelena said hoarsely and Pieck looked at the wet spot on the black pants. the proof of her arousal left her feeling more than a little humiliated. before she could begin to stop them, tears welled up in her eyes.

She was like a dog sitting at its master's feet, admiring the damage done to a carpet or furniture. Yelena noticed the obvious disappointment in Pieck's eyes and wondered if she was overstepping a boundary. Yelena began to evaluate Pieck's contract in her head, unable to recall any strict limits to humiliation.

"I...I'm sorry...ma'am."

Yelena couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the girl's apology. it was unusual for such an inexperienced sub to immediately know how to apologize for a mistake without being told. Yelena wondered if the desperation in Pieck's eyes would actually be a disappointment in itself.

Losing her grip on Pieck's hair, Yelena combed her fingers gently.

"Now come Pieck, don't cry.... I'm not angry. come here...sit on my lap."

Pieck stood up, her heart beating erratically at the kind words. she wondered if it was normal for a submissive's emotions to be out of control like this. slowly, she lowered her pink ass slightly into the space between Yelena's outstretched legs.

Her whole body was burning in a way she had never known. Pieck spread her legs to press against Yelena and looked down into the well in front of her. now there was a flat screen looking up at her.

"You spread your legs without even telling you, good girl. now lean back and put your hands on my thighs" Yelena directed and Pieck did as he was told, his hands flattened against Yelena's thighs as he leaned back against her button down shirt.

Yelena pressed her head against Pieck's, her lips against his cheek. Pieck let out brief breaths, his natural reaction to being so close to Yelena Stein. Yelena adjusted her position and suddenly there was a very distinct bulge against the crack of Pieck's ass.

Pieck gasped and Yelena drew it against her tightly. Suddenly an exaggerated amount of lust gripped Yelena and she licked the space behind Pieck's ear before nuzzling his neck "Mmm, yes love.... do you feel how bad I want you, how bad I want to fuck you on this floor?" Pieck's hand trembled against Yelena's legs at the husky words and the feel of Yelena against her and Pieck just knew he was dripping all over Yelena's pants again.

"Yes...yes ma'am...yes," Pieck gasped. The Finger eyes closed as Yelena pressed her full length on his erection. Yelena reveled in the sensation, about to burst out of his pants and not even halfway through the first workout. halting her movements, Yelena reached down to grab the fallen remote. with a click, the screen came to life, and Pieck's eyes widened with a gasp for the umpteenth time.

There on the screen was a naked brunette tied to a bed. her blonde lover was between her legs. eating her pussy.

Shit.

Just the sight burned in Pieck's eyes, sending a surge of emotions through her body all at once. her own pussy clenched and she almost moaned at how sexy it looked.

Yelena smiled, Pieck's arousal practically suffocating her. her submissive's entire posture changed once the screen came to life.

Let's have some fun.

"Pieck, before we allowed ourselves to be distracted by how delicious you look, I said we were going to try something different. i'm still going to teach you about obedience and respect, just in a special way I created for you" Pieck's heart swelled, his eyes still glued to the screen "I want to see if you are able to control yourself and obey my instructions, okay? "Yelena said in his ear softly, both eyes focused on the moaning actresses.

Pieck nodded before correcting herself "It's okay, Mistress."

Yelena licked his ear, nibbling on the top of the flesh "I want you to watch the film, dear ... keep your eyes open and don't move your hands."

The blonde on the screen was sucking the girl's clit hard, stealing moans from her movie star throat. Pieck moaned and wiggled his ass against Yelena's erection. Yelena giggled softly.

"Do you like watching those porn whores fuck each other, Pieck?"

Pieck groaned, Yelena's words fogging his brain.

"Is that how you'd like to be fucked? dirty ... Like a porn star should be fucked?"

Yelena tugged Pieck's ear with her teeth and turned him around to slide her fingers through Pieck's sex. Pieck gagged at the sensation of his sex being touched for the first time and gripped Yelena's thighs. She slapped Pieck's thigh.

"Don't move your hands, Pieck. be a good girl" she purred and Pieck relaxed his hands, her clit throbbing at the sight of the blonde fucking the brunette with two slender fingers. Yelena brought her own fingers to Pieck's pussy and circled her clit in rhythm with the woman's movements.

"Mmm, you feel good. you're fucking dripping. is it for me? is it because of my cock pressed against you? or is it because you'd like to be fucked by one of those bitches on the screen?" said Yelena harshly, and Pieck gasped at the blunt reference to Yelena's cock. she didn't understand, but the thought of Yelena's length in her, claiming her, made Pieck soaked with desire. Pieck felt himself growing hot with lust, Yelena's fingertips brushing against his bud.

"Oh... s... mistress..."

Yelena stifled a moan in Pieck's way. it was a beautiful sound, and Yelena only felt motivated to get more out of her. she was sure Pieck had plenty to give.

And Yelena wanted it all.

"Answer me, Pieck," Yelena spoke, bringing her free hand to Pieck's chest.

  
"Y-yes... yes, ma'am..." cried Pieck aloud, surprised at how she was reacting to the pornography. she had never seen the concept of getting turned on by two people faking sex. yet these women seemed so real. or if it could have been because of how Yelena's talented fingers relentlessly attacked her clit. Pieck blinked and looked down at the brunette now grinding against the blonde's fingers, and resisted the urge to close her eyes at Yelena's sensation.

Yelena pinched his nipple and bit his neck at the same time "Yeah, what?"

Pieck cried out loudly as Yelena pulled her nipple hard and the woman on the screen suddenly climaxed. Yelena stilled the bite with her tongue and slipped two of her long fingers inside Pieck.

"Y... yes! both of them ... I ... I'm wet ... by ... by ... shit ... both, ma'am..." stammered Pieck and Yelena shuddered at Pieck's oath before smiling.

"Hmm... look, she's cumming Do you want to cum, Pieck?"

Pieck moaned, moving his hips against Yelena's fingers. she felt out of control. her body was desperate for Yelena. Yelena slapped his thigh again.

"Stop moving your hips, you're not controlling this Pieck. i am. remember, you gave me the power" Yelena snapped and Pieck reluctantly stopped his hips as he watched the woman on the screen shudder from the sensation of her climax rippling through her.

"Mistress ... can I, p... please..."

"Can you what Pieck," Yelena said nonchalantly, pinching Pieck's clit hard with her other hand.

"Oh shit... p... please! I want to c-"

Before Pieck could finish pleading, the screen went black just as Yelena removed her hands from Pieck's pussy. Pieck screamed at the lack of contact.

"No. don't cum, love unless I tell you to. you have to understand now that I decide when your orgasms happen" Yelena wasn't touching her and Pieck was on the verge of tears at how turned on she was "I know you want to cum..." Pieck cooed "But I told you this is part of the lesson you need to understand how to control yourself when you are with me and follow my instructions. if you can do that Pieck then you will get the desired reward. keep your hands on my thighs" 

Pieck fought the urge to cry and closed her eyes. trying to calm herself, she tried to stop her clit from throbbing and her pussy from being so wet. Suddenly, a hand cupped her neck gently and she gasped.

"Open your fucking eyes. Look."

The screen came to life as if on command and Pieck opened his eyes. he was now looking at a man and a woman. the man was kissing the woman's lips, his hands sliding down her sides and her ass taking the shot on the screen.

He continued kissing her and then pulled away to reach out and tug on his cock. Pieck moaned at the sight and Yelena squeezed his throat hard, only touching it in that area. the woman on the screen leaned down to grab hold of the man's cock, running her hands all over it.

"Mmm, she's desperate for his cock, Pieck. she looks like you, doesn't she? brown hair, tanned skin.... unfortunately not so beautiful" Yelena said pressing a kiss on his shoulder, Pieck bit his lip, feeling the hand on his throat slide up and into his mouth. 

"Suck Pieck...try it yourself" Pieck wrapped his lips with the fingers he had in minutes and continued to watch the movie as the man threw his head back at the sensation of being inside the woman. Yelena resisted the urge to moan at the sight of Pieck's pink lips sucking on her long fingers, so she settled for licking her lips at the sight, her other hand working on his pants.  
"Pieck, fuck, I want you..."

Her voice was rough and desperate, and Pieck felt his body begin to buzz. Moaning, Pieck continued sucking before Yelena pulled her fingers out of his mouth. Pieck rested his hands on Yelena's thighs, her clit throbbing as the man slid back inside his lover. Pieck's thighs began to tremble at the sight of the woman's legs wrapping around his waist, and Pieck moaned involutedly.

"Look at him Pieck, look how he's fucking her.... Like she's a filthy whore. and she can barely take his little cock!"

Pieck watched, sweating from the amount of force she was exerting trying to be still and keeping her eyes open.

Pieck could feel Yelena doing something underneath her, and a hand came to her hip, lifting her up to "Stay there."

Pieck held herself, hands on Yelena's thighs, as she watched the man fuck the noisy brunette on the screen.

Sweat began to trickle down his forehead as he trained his eyes on the TV, his thighs trembling.

"She's so small, Pieck ... like you ... and he's not even big. I wonder how she'll feel when she's inside you," Yelena said and chuckled as Pieck whimpered, resisting the urge to lift the air, to feel something.

Yelena pressed against her, releasing a moan from deep in Pieck's throat as bare skin touched bare skin. Yelena chuckled, whispering in Pieck's ear hoarsely.

"Are you ready and wet for me, baby?"

Pieck sobbed, desperate for anything "yes! God, yes ma'am .... yes!"

"Mmm...I hope so. because I've been waiting on this moment, love, and now that it's here" Yelena paused, her voice breathless "I'm going to fuck your pussy so good Pieck."

Pieck's eyes widened at the statement, and before he could process it, Yelena was sliding inside her.

Oh fuck, that's deep.

"Oh fuck..." cried Pieck and Yelena threw her head back at the sensation of being inside Pieck, for the first time. it was a heavenly feeling, Pieck's tight walls squeezing his cock, his hands gripping Yelena's thighs hard.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Pieck.... you've taken all of me. God, you're so tight" Yelena moaned and rested her hand on Pieck's hips, holding him above her.

Pieck couldn't help but close his eyes as the tears leaked out. he felt like a fucking virgin from how big Yelena was. she was a little sore and thick, but she had never felt so full before. her whole body was on fire and she could barely hear the woman moaning on the screen.

Yelena lay still with Pieck, rubbing gentle circles over his hips, pressing a kiss on his shoulder as he leaned back against her. she didn't move, allowing Pieck time to accommodate her length. Yelena kissed the side of his head and waited a minute.

She refused to disrespect Pieck.

"Pieck ... are you all right?"

"And...yes...ma'am...I just needed a moment to.... adjust myself. i'm fine now" sighed Pieck. Yelena reached out to slide the tears that had fallen from her cheeks.

"Are you sure?"

Pieck let out a shaky sigh, the pressure growing inside him from desire "Yes...yes ma'am...I'm F...fine."

I trust you.

Yelena grits her teeth, his cock suffocating between Pieck's walls "Open your eyes... I want you to keep your eyes open, Pieck.... watch it ... while I fuck you!"

Pieck screamed as Yelena grabbed her hips hard. pulling her completely away from her, before slamming her back down. Pieck opened his eyes and saw the man on the screen fucking the woman with his legs over her shoulders.

Yelena was bouncing her roughly on his cock, her hands on her hips and her head pressed against Pieck's, "Sit down, honey," she said hoarsely and Pieck obeyed. Pieck felt her breasts bounce as she rode Pieck's cock and found herself barely able to keep up with the action on the screen, because Yelena felt so good.

"Fuck it, Pieck ... I wish you could see this, I wish you could see how beautiful ... see you together" Yelena said and Pieck moaned, reduced to incoherent slurs of satisfaction. she was so close, so close because of the denial of her orgasm earlier, so she began to involuntarily press down on Yelena's cock and Yelena gagged. biting her lip.

"Shit! You're choking me, Pieck. I can't even move..." Yelena struggles, trying to keep calm.

"Ma'am... please...shit! please..." Pieck groaned as the man appeared on the screen and emptied himself into the woman.

Yelena was relentless, delivering a firm smack to Pieck's ass "No...don't cum, unless I say so. you will obey me and take my cock, without cumming until I tell you that you can." 

Pieck groaned, and somehow found the strength to keep himself from cumming, even as Yelena changed her speed from thrusts to hard and deep, pressing directly against his spot perfectly. Tears slipped as Pieck looked at the screen, he threw his head back as the image changed and a new brunette was being taken on her hands and knees.

"Ohhh... god!" Pieck's pussy clenched tightly and Yelena clenched her jaw, her control slipping at the sensation. she knew she was getting painfully close to unleashing something quite animalistic that she didn't think Pieck was ready for. Glancing at the screen briefly, Yelena closed her eyes.

"You want it like this, Pieck, you want me to fuck you like a bitch...on your hands and knees?" 

"Please ... please s... ma'am ... fuck yes!" Pieck shouted, his eyes pale and red from the force he was exerting to keep them from closing. Yelena leaned forward and rested her head on Pieck's back. she was sure she'd lost track of how long she'd been inside Pieck, still hard ... still fucking her sweetly.

  
"You want me to lose it ... Pieck, fuck ... I'm trying to... I'm trying to go easy on you ... and you're fucked ... fuck..."

Yelena wrapped an arm around his waist and Pieck gasped at the sounds of the new brunette on the screen, taking her from behind. she was so close, he could feel her orgasm crawling over her.

Pieck couldn't control himself, he pulled his hand from the girl's thighs and pinched her nipple ... completely forgetting about Yelena's request and squeezing the straw-haired girl's cock tightly.

There was a first time for everything

Yelena yanked the head off the girl's back and pushed herself to the edge of the chair, bending Pieck hard, "Grab your fucking ankles."

"You want to push me, right, you're going to get what you want, Pieck" Yelena spoke firmly, his cock sliding deep inside Pieck.

"Oh... oh fuck! fuck...s...s...yes...ma'am, please" Pieck's moans began to mingle with the other brunette on the screen who were furiously riding the man's cock.

"You like this... you like being fucked like this. i was trying to go easy ... trying to be nice to you, but god ... you just make things right for me ..." Yelena stood up, his cock still deep and Pieck leaned in even further, her like in the air and her hands still gripping his ankles as she was sent forward with each hard thrust of Yelena's hips against his ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." chanted Pieck, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. it became physically impossible for her to keep her eyes on the screen, but the sounds of the woman echoed in her ears.

Yelena threw her head back, hair plastered to her forehead, her length ramming inside Pieck "I'm not going to let you cum, but I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll see fucking stars."

Pieck screamed nonsense, his body trembling. his pussy stretched with each thrust, and Yelena's balls slapped his ass. the sounds were erotic and only made it harder for Pieck to obey Yelena's requests.

Yelena grabbed Pieck's hair with one hand and brought the other hand back, slapping Pieck's ass in rhythm with her onslaught, the flesh turning red from the contact.

"S... ma'am, please ... goddamn it ... oh God, I'm so close! I'm fucked there ... I'm doing anything ... fuck! Lady... anything, if you'll let me, come p... please... ohhhhh!" 

The sound of Pieck begging and squeezing Yelena's cock as he tilled fuck to complete the rim and she gasped.

"That's Pieck... fuck baby, I'm about to fill you up.... you beg me, knowing that you're not going to cum.... fuck..."

With a loud thud, Yelena fell on top of Pieck, hugging her around the waist and biting his neck as he came hard. Pieck moaned noisily and as Yelena continued to fuck his seed inside her as the screen changed above them, she buried her fingers in Yelena's ankles, her brain a blur.

Everything was coming to her as Yelena continued to push inside her, essence dripping down her legs.

And then, suddenly it happened. for the first time.

Extasis wrapped completely around Pieck and then erupted inside her. her stomach curled and the walls of her pussy closed tightly around Yelena, and finally, just as Yelena predicted, stars filled her vision.

Pieck screamed and was oblivious to nothing but the unearthly sensation coursing through his body. her screams echoed in his ears as she came, and came and came.

Yelena watched Pieck, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her as she writhed, her first orgasm was more than powerful. Yelena was amazed.

Pieck was cumming so intensely that his walls had Yelena clenching deadly tight, and Yelena was sure it had been more than five minutes.

Pieck was lost in herself, in a place she didn't even know existed. her eyes rolled back into her head and she continued to scream, desperately trying somehow to hold back the pounding that was tearing at her body.

White vision and Pieck had never felt something so agonizing and sweet ... he felt out of his body. he felt out of control, he felt completely out of control.

So good.

It would never end, just when Pieck would get a little quiet, a little calm. another wave would crash over her and she would start howling again. Yelena leaned down and rubbed her clit and Pieck began to sob, the fourth orgasm in a row taking her body hostage.

Yelena watched Pieck spasm in her arms, the effect of her first climax, undressing her completely.

Yelena pressed a kiss on his back and pumped slowly inside her, pushing the last strokes of her. Pieck gasped, tears flooding her face as the final release choked her and with a deep cry ... she went limp in Yelena's arms.


	6. Trying to come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah Pieck passed out.

Pieck felt as if he were flying.

Far above the clouds, far above real life. she could clearly hear someone's soft whispers, possibly being her dom in her ear, and she could still feel her limbs trembling.

Pieck felt used and twisted and ... completely fucked. it was an addictive feeling she wasn't prepared for. she didn't expect her first orgasm to take her to heaven. her body felt like it would break with a single touch, and she didn't even want to open her eyes. partly because it was too much work, and partly because Pieck was sure that if she moved the slightest bit, she would cum again. that would surely precipitate her to her death.

Pieck was aware of something moving ... and realized that Yelena was coming out of her. his cock brushed against Pieck's clit and made her wake up with a long moan.

It was never ending ... Pieck was out of control.

Tears leaked from her eyes and every inch of her body felt like it was hanging by a thread, pulled by a mere touch. Pieck tasted as her core came in contact with the cold surface of the floor. it was as if she couldn't move feeling a spark of something ... she was ruined.

"Pieck."

Yelena's voice was softened, but commanding. Pieck stopped all movement at the tone and tried to gather what strength he had left to prepare for the directions that were sure to come.

"On your knees!"

Pieck couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat at her request. Yelena couldn't be serious. Pieck could barely find the strength to breathe; Yelena honestly thought he would be able to move to any position.

Somewhere inside her lungs, she stumbled with the ability to speak ...

"S... ma'am ... I ... can't ..." she whispered, tears falling ... with her head down and her forehead pinned to the wooden floor. she was mentally torn, she wasn't hurt, but she hadn't expected to be so exhausted from a single orgasm. now Yelena expected her to do more?

"Pieck-"

"Please... please, I know...you want me to ...p.... but I can't ma'am... I can't..."

Pieck gasped at the sensation of hands gently lifting her. Yelena's touch made her moan and sent shock waves through her body again. Yelena leaned down, hand gripping Pieck's shoulder "I know you're tired, Pieck...and you know what to tell me if you need to stop."

Yelena's voice was soft, and Pieck shook his head to reassure Yelena that it was okay.

I want this.

"I asked you to do something Pieck...get on your knees" Yelena used her other hand to pull Pieck's legs into position, brushing her hand against his thighs and quickly stroking the back of each. Pieck moaned, closed her eyes and put her hands around his back, before lowering her head. Yelena released her and Pieck dropped to his knees.

Pieck sucked in large gulps of air, her body tingling from the touch. she heard the unmistakable sound of shoes as Yelena circled around her and left to go dig through one of the glass cabinets.

"You disobeyed me, Pieck. I gave you specific orders to keep your hands on my thighs, keep your eyes open, don't move your hips ... and most importantly?"

The silence was deafening.

"Don't have an orgasm."

Pieck felt herself falter, confused at Yelena's tone. she sounded nervous and when the cabinet doors closed, Pieck tried to stay still. she tried not to move her thighs so they wouldn't rub against her center. but that was nearly impossible. it was impossible to not just come from her overworked body alone. Pieck heard something else shuffling and bit his lip. 

"I'm disappointed in you, love. because after you came without my permission .... I asked you to kneel for me, to submit to me, like you're supposed to do at all times ... and you said no."

Pieck felt her heart stop at the sound of a thump, and she jumped. willing herself to no longer disobey Yelena, she breathed through her nose as Yelena approached.

Pieck shivered.

"Stand up."

Pieck, legs shaking, stumbled to a standing position. She felt as if she might faint at any moment, but now, with her transgressions out in the open, an eerie sense of humiliation consumed her.

"M... ma'am... I-"

She was interrupted by the sensation of a hard smack on her ass and screamed, losing her posture and stumbling only to be caught by Yelena.

"I didn't ask you to talk Pieck...you're just making this harder on yourself."

Pieck felt disappointed in herself under Yelena's tone. her eyelids stung as Yelena pushed her back to stand up. now she was trembling, fully understanding what she had done wrong.

"You will learn not to disobey me..... you will learn that your orgasms belong to me, and only me. and every time you cum; it will be on my call. do you understand me? you can talk"

"Yes ... yes ma'am" Pieck said in a shaky voice, a tear sliding down his nose at how sad Yelena sounded.

Pieck did as he was told, his body anxious for what was to come. He reached up and lifted his eyes to see Yelena sliding her wrists into the locks.

She clicked the metal restraints and they pushed her upward with force. Yelena then pulled back and fell to her knees pulling at her ankles with the same handcuffs that were wrapped around the table legs clicking into place.

Pieck was completely bound and stretched out on the table. she couldn't move and felt nervous and hot.

"You will be punished for your mistakes, Pieck. because I think the only way you can learn how to avoid punishment, is to be punished."

Peck couldn't believe it. she couldn't believe she was going to be disciplined for having her first orgasm. she felt more tears fall and she could barely hold back a sob. It was too soon, she had only managed to deal with the agonizing amount of pleasure and now she was about to be punished for not being able to stop it?

But Pieck wasn't angry...and she wasn't terrified. she trusted Yelena, she was disappointed in herself.

Pieck had let Yelena down, she had made a mistake ... and now she had to be punished, she understood.

Pieck tensed, feeling a hand on her back "Pieck, you will receive fifteen strokes with a paddle, I want you to understand, this is going to be painful ... but you earned your punishment, so I expect you to take it. however, if you don't feel you can't handle it ... you can say 'save'. Do you accept this punishment?"

Pieck closed her eyes, feeling bad about how many times she would be beaten ... but he couldn't find it in his soul to say no. she felt she deserved it, felt as if she had done something wrong.

"Yes ma'am, I ... accept my punishment."

Yelena took a step back in her eyes, and grabbed the handle of the wooden weight. resting a firm hand against Pieck's lower back, she braced her.

  
Pieck could feel her heart pounding in his ears as silence enveloped them. Yelena softened her touch and rubbed her thumb against his skin "Relax."

Pieck let out a sigh, closed his eyes and willed his body to calm down. he focused on the feel of Yelena's hand against his back and sank into the touch, feeling his body calm down. Yelena studied Pieck's body, watching it become less tense. once she was sure Pieck was completely calm, she brought the small paddle to the broken wood against Pieck's left cheek.

Pieck howled, his ears ringing from the immense pain. she dug her nails into his palms and laid her face sideways on the cold metal of the table, feeling her ass heat up from the first blow alone.

Yelena blinked before cracking the wood a second and a quick third against the same side, watching Pieck's head jerk as he let out a sob. it was heartbreaking to see her suffer so much and she knew it was a lot for her first punishment, but she had to lead by example. Pieck felt more tears fall as the paddle landed for the fourth and fifth time, this time on the right side of her ass.

Nothing about her punishment seemed erotic, yet Pieck somehow found herself wet between her legs which was mentally exhausting.

Being spanked a little was sexy, but she really didn't understand how legitimate pain could turn her on.

This was definitely pain.

But as much as it hurt, she knew she deserved it. Pieck had been wrong and the only thing she could do now to make up for it was to take the punishment she had earned herself.

When blows six and seven came, hard enough to push the metal table forward, Pieck actually screamed.

Yelena altered her blows, pressing down on Pieck's back and all over his body. it was as if the pain was in shock waves, bouncing in a syncopated rhythm. Pieck pressed his face against the metal table as without warning, the eighth swing of Yelena's arm came. Pieck drew blood from the force biting his lip at the pain. Pieck was breathing hard, choking on air as she tried to come to terms with the feel of the wood on her sore ass. it was a lot, but she needed it to learn.

Pieck wanted to learn.

However, her feelings were confusing her. the sensitivity of being punished all over was creating a system overload and, despite the desire to please the beautiful blonde, when the ninth stroke split both her ass cheeks at the same time, Pieck began to beg.

"Stop! p ... please stop ... I'm sorry s.... ma'am, I'm so sorry for disobeying you... I won't do it again, I promise.... please stop! please don't hit me anymore, please, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" 

Yelena breathed through her nose feeling her resolve weakening, almost halting her actions, before clenching her jaw and raising her arm for the tenth blow.

"Wicked, wicked! Fuck W..." Pieck sobbed the word, tears soaking the metal table before he heard the sound of the paddle hit the floor with a clatter and his restraints opened.

Pieck dropped onto the table, unable to move before she felt hands reaching for her. He whimpered as Yelena gently caressed his ass, leaning over Pieck and pressing soft kisses into his hair.

"Shh, you're okay Pieck. you're okay..."

"I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" sobbed Pieck.

Yelena stood up, turning and hugging Pieck against her chest. Yelena ran her hands through the silky brown tresses, feeling Pieck's knees buckling, causing him to collapse into her embrace, and Yelena dipped down to lift her bridal style.

Pieck snuggled against her, clutching her white shirt tightly and sobbing into the material "I'm sorry.... Yelena..."

Pieck was anguished and pained by the punishment, the pain and the pleasure. she had reached her peak. Pieck didn't know what to do, she felt completely vulnerable. she couldn't even find the strength to feel weak.

It was suffocating her, and she took a deep breath as Yelena led her from the playroom to another.

Pieck was losing air through her lungs and struggling to gain more, Yelena sat up and cooed to her.

"It's okay Pieck, you're okay. breathe...everything is okay" Yelena had seen many new submissives go into shock, but not like this .... not so intensely. it was terrifying and fascinating at the same time. the only conclusion as to why someone would be this fragile after a session, besides being the first, was due to an immense amount of mental connection to the role being played.

Pieck was mentally connected and had been stripped of control so quickly that she hadn't had time to comprehend it, and now she was going through culture shock.

Pieck couldn't calm down. she could clearly hear Yelena. Pieck could feel the woman running her fingers through her brown curls and talking to her.

Yelena looked at the disheveled girl, not taking her eyes off her. Pieck was fiercely clutching the material of her shirt and begging Yelena to forgive her, made Yelena look at her in awe. this was definitely something many doms didn't have the pleasure of having.

Yet here she was. giving herself to the blonde in the most vulnerable way you could give yourself.

"Pieck... sweetheart, I forgive you ... you are forgiven" Yelena whispered in Pieck's ear, pressing a kiss there, feeling his lobe on her chest as tears soaked the white shirt. Yelena got up and walked into Pieck's bathroom. She moved Pieck so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as they walked.

It was an incredibly intimate sight. Pieck, with his arms secured around her neck and his legs around Yelena, holding her in place. it was as if Pieck couldn't bear to let go of the woman he had only known for a week.

Yelena held his thighs gently with one hand, and with the other, he reached out to a glass cabinet and easily found the bottle he was looking for.

Pieck tensed, heard a cabinet nearby, and she clutched Yelena tighter.

"No, no, Pieck...it's okay, it's just oil, it's for you. it's so your skin doesn't crack, it relieves the pain" Yelena said as she backed away to sit on the edge of the large tub. Pieck sucked in a breath of air, nodding as Yelena poured the ointment into his hands.

She rubbed the substance in, before placing her hands on his bruised ass cheeks, gently running her fingers over the skin. Pieck groaned at the slight pain, gasping as it hurt.

"I know it hurts... I know it does ... but it will feel better soon, I promise" Yelena spoke as she massaged the substance into the damaged skin. Pieck was holding her tightly, tears still silently sliding down his cheeks and nose.Yelena took a gentle moment with the application and lifted Pieck with one hand to apply oil to his other damaged thighs.

Pieck would have plenty of time to sit for the next few days.It was enough to damage the skin without cracking, to leave a sting on contact with any kind of surface, but not enough to hurt it for a long period of time.

It was all very new and challenging for Yelena, punishing this beautiful girl.

No dom really enjoyed punishing their sub...but sometimes it was necessary for them to understand the correct way to behave. it was common knowledge to the community, and many were happy to comply with the unspoken limit of a sub and are punishing dom. punishment was something that was bound to happen.... because a sub, especially one as inexperienced as Pieck, was eventually bound to screw up somehow.

Pieck rested her head on Yelena's shoulder as she began to feel exhausted from her activities.

Yelena felt Pieck become heavy in her arms. she lifted her tired body and pulled her out of the bathroom, hearing quiet moans escape from slightly parted lips.

"I know Pieck...I know you're tired, honey" Yelena whispered, afraid to disturb her. she walked over to the bed and sat Pieck on the edge, shifting and feeling him release her limply, closing his eyes. Yelena walked over to the dresser and shamelessly pulled out a set of white cotton underwear to put on Pieck's body.

Yelena placed it on the dresser before entering the room to go into the huge closet. she pulled a white nightgown from one of the shelves ... long and soft to accommodate Pieck's bruises.

Yelena turned to see Pieck, lying on the comforter, peacefully asleep.

She looked serene ... beautiful in a way Yenela had never come into contact with before. Pieck was something to behold, a sight many would probably never have the fortune to see.

Smiling softly at the submissive, Yelena walked over to Pieck and dressed her so that she lay down carefully, before lifting her up to lie fully on the mattress, the blankets tucking her in.

Taking a step back to admire Pieck once more, Yelena set her mouth in a firm line, before turning to leave the room.

____________________________________

When Pieck opened her eyes, her blurred vision slowly slipped. scratching her head and wincing at the sore roots, she looked up at the clock on the wall above her.

It was half past seven in the evening which meant she had slept all day.

That was absolutely mortifying

Pieck hadn't done anything like that since she'd been in college; drunk from cast parties and nursing a nasty hangover that made her wish she'd never been born. now she was hung up on something else. something much stronger than alcohol and Pieck was still tingling, aching.

Pieck's whole body was sore and heavy. but she liked it; the feeling of being full ... Of being separated from something.

It was still consuming her, even after six hours. all Pieck could hear in her ears were the cracks of the paddle on her ass and thighs, and the sobs that followed. then she remembered how powerful it was. she remembered how wonderful it felt to be appreciated the way Yelena had appreciated her.

Not to mention that she couldn't help but blush at the thought of Yelena inside her.

Pieck never imagined that a woman could work her body the way Yelena did. it was different, surreal even, but it didn't bother him. Pieck was more concerned with how...expert Yelena had been. there was no way in hell anyone could measure up to Yelena, and that was what this was all about, experiencing something she had never dreamed of.

Closing her eyes at the memory of Yelena inside her, Pieck felt her clit and ass ache at the same time, and realized how sensitive it still was.

Sliding a curious hand down under the sheets and her robe, she jerked at the feel of her own hand "Fuck..." she whispered as the electric jolt went through her body.

It was as if Pieck was back in the playroom, begging her lover to leave her in orgasm, even though she had been ordered not to. throwing her head back, Pieck bit her lip as she was suddenly filled with energy. wetness dripped from her folds and she couldn't believe how much she craved more after all that Yelena had bought a few hours earlier.

It was as if her body couldn't stop as if Pieck had been awakened by an unknown force that kept her open, literally.

Pieck closed her eyes and spread her legs, lifting her robe and circling her clitoris with fervor, absolutely at a loss as to what to do ... she had never masturbated before, but desperate for something ... anything.

Letting out a sob at the sensation, Pieck opened her piercing eyes to look at her fingers, working her red, swollen bud. she was so aroused it hurt. the memory of Yelena behind her fucking her, paddling her ass made her want more.

"Fuck Yelena..."

Pieck winced at the pain of her bare ass against the sheets, but ignored the pain as she tried to create some sort of friction between her legs. she was soaking her fingers, trying to remember how Yelena had worked her skilled hands over her earlier that day in the dark room.

Pieck felt tears in her eyes, and pulled the strap of her robe down. squeezing her breasts, Pieck pinched her nipples hard and moaned at the sensations that shot straight to her core. she closed her eyes tightly remembering how close she had been for so long in that chair with Yelena as she watched those videos.

"Please... please... please ..." Pieck moaned. she was so vulnerable ... so desperate to be released, for Yelena's permission to have a release.

  
Pieck's ears tuned into the movement and he opened his eyes, tears falling, and saw Yelena standing in the doorway with glazed eyes.

Staring at her.

Pieck knew how embarrassing it should have been, but everything felt so right, and seeing Yelena looking at her, he tried to fuck himself while thinking about her, only made her moan louder. Yelena took quick strides at the sound and moved to the side of the bed, leaning against it with her knee, pushing Pieck's thighs apart to see what he was doing.

Yelena didn't say a word, just focused her black eyes on Pieck's hand, fucking herself almost deliriously. Yelena licked her lips, before moving her dark eyes to Pieck's face.

"I...I can't...I can't..." moaned Pieck, almost hysterically, staring desperately at her own pussy. it was shiny and swollen, and the sight caused Pieck to cry louder. Yelena marveled at Pieck, whose ass had been spanked several hours earlier, and was begging for her sixth orgasm of the day.

"Pieck look at me."

Pieck continued to circle her clit before looking up at Yelena's face. Yelena looked back at his hand "What do you want?"

"Fuck... everything ... anything...I need it so bad..... please?"

Yelena couldn't and didn't touch her. not out of the game. she heard Pieck shout her name earlier when she had approached the door, not the lady.

"Pieck ... tell me what you want."

Pieck looked at her with dark eyes

"More, mistress."

Yelena slipped two long fingers inside Pieck, pressed his forehead against hers and plunged her other hand into the messy brown locks. she fucked Pieck fast and Pieck wrapped both hands around Pieck's neck, meeting her onslaught desperately. Pieck let out a cry of pain from his aching ass and the pleasure of his folds as he swallowed Yelena's fingers.

"Oh fuck me... oh god ... oh yes" Pieck moaned nonchalantly.

She needed to cum.

Yelena silently watched Pieck move, sliding her thumb over her clit and feeling Pieck's thighs quiver around her.

"Yes, fuck... shit!" Pieck was stroking Yelena's fingers shamelessly, a third slipping inside her hole and brushing against the place that felt like the entrance to absolute heaven. Pieck's legs closed and she arched into Yelena, who marveled at Pieck's undoing for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

Yelena knew she would never get enough of this...ever.

Pieck clutched at the pillows behind her, tossing her head from side to side and screaming how 'close' she was. Yelena continued to fuck her wordlessly.

Yelena leaned down and licked Pieck's neck, before biting and flicking her clit with her thumb at the same time.

"Move over, Pieck."

Yelena caught Pieck around the waist as he arched into her, his mouth open in a silent scream. Pieck completely shattered, her folds holding Yelena's fingers in a vice. Yelena was mesmerized by the sight.

It was the most incredible thing Yelena had ever seen in her life. it was as if there was nothing else around Pieck, nothing else that could penetrate the force of her sweet release, and Yelena was captured by the sheer beauty of it. Yelena was still drinking in the sight of Pieck's trembling form, when the sound finally seeped through her lungs and she crashed against the cushions with a choked sob.

"Oh god... a... so... shit, so ... well ... so ... shit... well."

Yelena looked up at Pieck. there was a light layer of sweat covering her body as soft moans of pleasure escaped her open lips as she descended from above. Pieck slowly opened his piercing eyes and looked at Yelena. Yelena placed her hand on Pieck's cheek, running her thumb over the skin under his eye. Pieck gasped at the sensation of Yelena moving her fingers against his sensitive folds.

"Ma'am, please...I am very..."

"Pieck... I know. We're done love. i'm pulling out, that's all," Yelena said softly, comfort in her eyes.

Yelena slid her fingers in easily, and Pieck moaned at the loss. Yelena concentrated on her as she slid her fingers, slick with Pieck's essence, between his lips with a small smile.

Pieck felt a draft in his core and moaned quietly at the sight of the woman, tasting her for the first time. Pieck felt the first sudden urge to press his lips against Yelena's.

"You taste wonderful, Pieck."

Pieck sat up and hissed at the pain of her ass sliding against the cotton material of her robe. Yelena leaned back and gently tugged on it to gently slide off "You have to take medicine for that ... otherwise it will continue to hurt" Pieck moved to get off the bed, but Yelena stopped her, rising to her full height.

"No, I'll get you some. anyway I was going to bring you dinner .... but I got a little disappointed," Yelena said with a smile, and Pieck blushed, pushing a lock of brown hair away from his forehead.

"Sorry, I just woke up and couldn't help it.... it's all...it's a little overwhelming" he admitted softly and Yelena smiled knowingly.

"I understand, Pieck. we have a lot to discuss, but let me buy you dinner first. you need to eat and take something in the back" Yelena said firmly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Pieck took a moment to slowly swing her legs over the side of the mattress and try to get up. the humiliation of the moment she just went through was settling inside her. she had thought after having someone inside her, providing her with multiple orgasms, that she would be comfortable with them doing almost anything.

However, there was still that daunting embarrassment of being caught desperately masturbating.

Pieck stood in the full-length mirror and examined herself. she looked completely debauched. she ran a hand through her sweaty tresses, gently tugging at the locks, feeling the pain in her scalp. Suddenly, Yelena entered with a silver tray containing a variety of things, including her food, a glass of wine, a glass of water, and two small, light blue pills.

"Sit down Pieck," Yelena spoke and Pieck returned to the soft confines of his bed, his sore bottom rubbing against his nightgown again.

Pieck took a deep breath at the sensation and looked at Yelena, who smiled softly "It's not going to hurt forever, it will only feel like this when you sit for the next few days."

Pieck winced as he settled back "I never want the paddle again."

Yelena laughed and placed Pieck's tray on the nightstand next to her. "Believe it or not, there are far worse instruments for punishment; the paddle is the one I prefer because it leaves a good memory."

If the constant pain in her ass served as a reminder, Pieck wondered what a little reminder would feel like. and if there were far worse punishments, what could you do to learn them? it was all very overwhelming and Pieck couldn't help but feel it was over her head, the pleasure that kept her from feeling detached. it only made her crave more.

Yelena stood up and Pieck noticed the slight tent in her pants. Pieck's eyes widened considerably and he looked at Yelena, who pushed the chair away from the other side of the room to sit on the side of the bed. she followed Pieck's eyes and chuckled. Pieck locked eyes with her and shook his head apologetically.

"Yelena... oh god-I'm so sorry. I didn't know it had affected you..." 

"Pieck, you've been affecting me ever since you spilled wine all over my dress. this is nothing" Yelena spoke, sitting up and taking the glass of water and the pills. Yelena took them for her, still feeling guilty.

"I could make it up to you ... Or you could tell me something or something ... I feel terrible..."

Yelena reached forward and pressed a finger to Pieck's plump lips. "Stop it Pieck, my attention was on your pleasure, not mine. now, take these pills so we can talk more about what happened today."

Pieck threw down the pills and gulped a mouthful of water "What did I just take?"

"Ecstasy" Yelena said expressionlessly and Pieck spat some water on his white coat.

"What?"

Yelena smiled.

"I'm just joking Pieck. actually I'm capable of joking from time to time, you know" Pieck looked nervously at Yelena and put down the water, feeling embarrassed by the mirth in her facial expression.

"It's advil. it helps, I promise" Yelena said and Pieck nodded as he reached for his plate" I hope you like the ravioli..... Sasha rolled them for you"

"Wow. that's too much trouble; You'll have to tell him thank you for me..." he said quietly to Yelena, who continued to smile at him, before leaning back in his chair.

Pieck stabbed a fork into his food and allowed his eyes to subtly take in the woman.

His white oxford was replaced with a red t-shirt, but his loose black pants remained. his boots continued to shine with patent leather, as he rested the weight of his feet on the back of his spike.

"Pieck..."

Pieck looked quickly back at Yelena at the sound of her name and swallowed the ravioli, barely managing not to choke.

Yelena sat up straight and crossed her hands and legs "First I want to apologize for my out of control behavior today."

Pieck looked at the woman in confusion, not remembering anything worthy of her apology for "I should have stopped when you disobeyed me and I should have punished you immediately. instead ... something came over me and I guess I got lost in the essence of ... well ... you."

Pieck was taken aback by the statement. she didn't understand what kind of effect it could have that would cause someone to lose control.

"I lost my frame as a dom and I've never had that problem before...I guess it's special" smiled Yelena, suddenly losing her expression of control "I've never reacted that way to anyone"

Pieck blushed at the words, burning with excitement at the memories of being pushed to the limit time and time again at the hands of his mistress.

"However, you will never have to worry about it happening again, so I hope you can accept my apology and still have the desire to continue our arrangement" Yelena said with sincere eyes.

"I don't understand how you lost control ... but I guess that's why I'm training, isn't it?" said Pieck with a soft laugh and Yelena raised an eyebrow.

Pieck tucked a lock of brown hair behind his ear and twirled his fork around a ravioli. "I wasn't aware that you lost control, Yelena ... but I accept your apology. Honestly, I didn't know I had created an 'essence', so I'm sorry it's so arduous."

Yelena smiled and slid to the edge of her seat, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Don't ever apologize for being you ... Pieck. you are incredibly exquisite and beautiful in every way. if i could, i would have spent all day worshipping you. however, i had to control myself otherwise you wouldn't have been able to walk from how hard i would have fucked you"

Pieck's eyelids fluttered near confession, and he held his breath "W.... what's up with that?"

Yelena bit her lip, laughing at Pieck's anxiety of "Nothing. trust me, Pieck.... when I'm ready to lose control and you're ready for it, it will happen. but today was about making things easier for you. I want you to feel comfortable with the lifestyle and, more importantly, I want to make sure you feel comfortable with me. i'm sure it felt very different having sex with a woman ... especially one with a different configuration."

Pieck swallowed saliva at the thought of Yelena's "Configuration" and licked her lips unconsciously. Yelena looked at her curiously "How did you feel about that?"

"About your ... um ... thing?"

Yelena giggled "Thing? It's a penis Pieck, that's what I call it. unless you prefer cock..."

Pieck blushed even more

Yelena stifled her laughter "Okay, yes, my .... thing ... how did you feel about that?"

I'm in love.

"I... I told you I don't have a problem with that, Yelena."

  
"Yeah, but that was before I started fucking you with it, Pieck."

Pieck bit her lip, the sensation of Yelena fucking her still fresh in her memories.

"How did it feel to be inside you? Do you think you could have used more of a warning?" asked Yelena bluntly, and Pieck shuddered.

"I ... I ... Yelena, no. I was surprised, but ... it turned me on more, it didn't bother me," Pieck said quietly, and Yelena watched her grow suddenly shy.

"Pieck, I understand this is a little forward. but I just want to make sure you're okay. I don't ever want to put you in a position that you're uncomfortable with and I want you to tell me if I make you feel that way at any time. believe it or not, you're the one in control here ... not me." 

Pieck nodded "I was comfortable with that, Yelena.... but, I um ... wish I ... have ... seen it"

I gave her a dirty feeling ... expressing out loud how I wanted to be able to see what she was being fucked with. she had been fine with being fucked and cuffed and beaten, that actually felt amazing, but talking about it was another story. a different story altogether.

Yelena raised both eyebrows at the confession and leaned back in her chair "Would you like to see it?"

"Um...yes. I hope it's not creepy or anything ... but ever since you told me, I've ... I've wondered what it would look like." 

Pieck suddenly found himself staring at the crotch of Yelena's pants and quickly averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Pieck. I understand the curiosity and next time I'll definitely take that into consideration. okay?" said Yelena with sympathetic eyes, and a small smile.

"Okay."

Pieck looked at her fingers before placing the empty plate on the nightstand. she looked at Yelena significantly "It felt amazing, Yelena. i was satisfied in a way i never imagined. but the feelings were so strong and i ...i was cumming so hard i couldn't control what was happening to me. I really don't understand ... is that normal?"

Yelena smiled.

"Pieck, most submissives go through a bit of "culture shock" as they realize the depth of their submissive nature. she had never before realized how receptive she is to submit her body, so with the knowledge of how much she wants to send, her release becomes stronger than anything she experiences. I have never seen a reaction as powerful as yours, but I know it just means I was right about you .... being so natural." 

Pieck frowned "Natural?"

"Your submissive side is natural and overwhelming. it left you vulnerable. so when you let go..... you allowed yourself to be completely stripped of your own control, which is why your release was so strong" Yelena shook her head in amazement.

"It was beautiful. you may not have felt that way, but you were fully aware of what was happening and you accepted the part of you that wanted to give up control. it's something that, personally, I don't think many subs have full understanding of at first. this is never about how much control the dom has, it's about how much control the sub has. you know you have to give me control, I can't just take it" Yelena said and Pieck felt herself getting nervous at the revelation that she was somehow one step beyond what she thought she was.

  
"Is it ... bad that I'm already there? That ... I already have that quality or whatever?"

Yelena ran a hand through her soft hair and smiled "It's a little off-putting ... but it pleases me to know that you have that natural quality, Pieck."

Pieck nodded and felt the submissive part of her swell with pride at the ability that shone through her without even realizing it. but the pride was short lived in the memory of how she had disobeyed her.

"I'm sorry again for disobeying Yelena-"

"Pieck, the game is over, no more apologies necessary ... you accepted your punishment, it's over."

Pieck nodded and looked at his expensive quilt and Yelena followed his gaze "Pieck, how did you feel about your punishment?"

Pieck looked away from her, confused and surprised that Yelena actually wanted to know her opinion on her punishment. was that even allowed...and hadn't it been obvious...she had no choice in the matter...however, she couldn't handle what she clearly deserved.

Yelena reached over and placed her fingertips on his chin, pulling it to her face "Pieck, it's okay to tell me how you felt about your punishment. like I said, we're not in play right now...I'm just Yelena...and you're Pieck, we're adults and we're talking about the lifestyle we lead. I want to know what you think."

Pieck studied her genuine look of interest and took a deep breath.

"Honestly, I was ... shocked at first. It was such a serious punishment for my first offense, but I was disappointed once I realized what I had done. despite my fear of how much the paddle was going to hurt, I really believed I deserved what I was getting. that's what really hurt, but I forced myself to take it because I didn't want to upset you anymore ... but it hurt so much, Yelena. but at the same time..." Pieck swallowed saliva and looked Yelena in the eyes.

"I ... I ... I ... was ... excited by the paddling ... and it really confused me Yelena."

Yelena smiled and gently ran her finger over the girl's lips, before pulling her hand away "It's not a rare thing to enjoy pain, Pieck. you were already too sensitive from the extreme nature of your first orgasm ... excuse me, your first five orgasms, and your intense connection to being a sub left a little turned on by the idea of being punished for being bad." 

Yelena trailed her fingers over the skin of Pieck's neck, before sliding them over his shoulder. "It heightened your senses, and I guess it will always be that way no matter how hard it hurts because you're wired to be thought of as belonging to me. i completely understand Pieck it's all very new and fascinating to me too ... but it's part of what I saw in you that night at the restaurant. it's all part of the potential that you have to be a fantastic sub, Pieck. possibly the perfect sub."

Perfect.

Pieck felt his heart rate quicken with how simple it was for Yelena to apply that word to her.

"T... thank you, Yelena..." Pieck said quietly and Yelena licked her lips.

"You're welcome Pieck" Yelena squeezed his shoulder "You know it was hard for me to punish you so harshly for the first time ... but your behavior was disobedient and I want you to learn that more than anything you will have consequences for their defiant actions no matter what and no matter how good the pleasure. it's an important training lesson" Yelena said firmly.

"I understand Yelena ... I'm sorry for using my safe word, I didn't even know if it would work. I tried to take the punishment ... but I just couldn't" Pieck said honestly and Yelena smiled.

"Pieck never apologizes for using his safe word. We both agree that it was a pretty harsh punishment for your first session ... and any submissive would have stopped long before you did, but you took it remarkably well." 

Pieck managed to smile despite the discomfort that ran through his ass at the memory "I was happy that I was right in my assessment that you could handle it. you are actually learning incredibly fast, and that pleases me. I have every confidence that after this session, you will begin to understand the importance of control. and once that happens...things will be different, even stronger than what you experienced today, even more pleasurable" Yelena finished huskily and Pieck shuddered at the thought of something more powerful than the wave of ecstasy crashing over her as it did that day.

Yelena caught the tremor, and as the goose bumps rose on Pieck's arm, she slid her fingers gently over the skin. it made Pieck bite his lower lip and he closed his eyes briefly before opening them.

Yelena stood, reaching for her tray of finished food and untouched wine, "Drink more of your wine."

Pieck took the glass and drank it before setting it down on the table.

"I'm sorry again, for my loss of control. i promise it won't happen again, Pieck."

Pieck waved his hands at Yelena, rolling his eyes at the apology that left his lips for the umpteenth time that night. smiling at an amused Yelena, he crawled into the comforter for the night.

"It's okay, Yelena. stop apologizing."

"Are you sure you'd like to move on?"

Pieck paled visibly at the thought of the incredible feelings being gone so soon and she nodded "Of course, I'm absolutely comfortable with moving on with Yelena...I trust you."

Yelena smiled at the words and leaned down to kiss Pieck's forehead "Good, get some rest,Pieck."

Pieck sipped his wine and licked his lips at the taste. as Yelena turned to leave the room, Pieck's words stopped her, "Thank you for talking to me about things."

Yelena turned and faced Pieck with a smile.

"I'm always here to talk to you. that's the art of having someone's trust...and doing it well." 

Pieck beamed at the words, the fluttering returned in her stomach at Yelena's revelation and she sat her wine down, sliding further under her covers "Goodnight Yelena."

Yelena turned off the lights and closed the door, smiling to whisper "Goodnight Pieck."


	7. Rose garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Pieck.

Pieck loved everything about living on Yelena's property.

It was a beautiful piece of land that took Pieck's breath away every time she looked out the window. however, the unfamiliarity left Pieck with no idea what to do when she was alone.

And she was very lonely.

At least until Yelena came home from working in the city.

It was a luxurious feeling. Pieck could wake up whenever she wanted, do nothing and not have to worry about finding money to pay the bills. However, at this point, Pieck had grown bored out of his mind by the time lunch was over.

Naturally, as a cure for his dull schedule, Pieck decided to embrace his curiosity by exploring the home at his leisure. Pieck also hoped that with his wandering, he would stop thinking fluently about the way Yelena felt against her, inside her.

It had been a couple of days since their first play session and Pieck was still tingling and aching in her ass from the activities, finally allowing her to produce more controlled desires than those that plagued her thoughts days before. although, she was still working on containing the lust she felt every time Yelena looked at her.

Of course, Yelena made sure to look at her that way, every chance she got.

Yelena's work schedule had become unusually busy, and forced her to curtail their interactions. it left Pieck with minimal contact and he could only count two times he had actually seen Yelena.

Both times they shared short words and small smiles.

It was more than a little unusual to live with someone, belong to them intimately, and yet remain completely detached. Pieck couldn't find a time in his life when he considered this kind of relationship, and as he let the warm water fall from the golden shower over his face, he tried to understand the emotional detachment Yelena seemed to have for the thousandth time.

She couldn't.

Pieck honestly had no idea what could have brought this incredibly beautiful, caring woman to where she was. Maybe she just had trouble introducing people to her lifestyle? Pieck could definitely see a lot of women rejecting her sexual desires.

Not to mention his special physique.

While Pieck fantasized about how beautiful Yelena was, he could only imagine how many women had rejected the blonde because they simply couldn't appreciate how special she was. Pieck knew there were women who were cruel enough to call Yelena out and accuse her of being abnormal.

Yelena was anything but.

She was the complete embodiment of grace. she was the definition of beauty. sensual with every touch and word, Yelena drew Pieck in more every day.

She made Pieck blush with embarrassment.

Finally emerging from the bathroom, Pieck moved about his room as he towel dried his brown curls. running his fingers through his unusually long hair, Pieck heard a sound in the distance.

After a moment of confusion, he realized it was his cell phone.

"Shit!"

Pieck ran to his device, having the epiphany that he had been an hour away from his home and family for three days without any contact.

  
Surely there would be total chaos regarding her friends. they loved her so much they couldn't function for more than five minutes without knowing if she was okay.

It had been 72 hours

Rummaging through one of her three bags, she located the flip phone and breathlessly answered "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Pieck Finger, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Porco Galliard."

Pieck laughed "Really?"

"You may not remember this either, but three days ago we were living together and then you dropped off the face of the planet" he said.

Pieck sighed guiltily "Are you done yet, drama queen?"

Porco scoffed, returning to his normal voice "Where the hell have you been little girl?"

"Busy Porco. it's been hectic around here, moving to a new home requires you to settle down, you know ...." Pieck laughed internally at his own statement.

"Settling in" meant getting fucked into oblivion. because that took a great deal of time and energy.

Porco wasted no time "How was the sex? Is she okay she says?"

Pieck rolled his eyes "Well, my God, Pocco. I miss you too, the house is amazing thanks for asking"

Porco laughed "I miss you too how is the house?"

Pieck walked out of the room, looking up at the high ceilings "Big, luxurious, White..." she paused.

"Damn, so you're not in town then?" wondered Porco.

"No, about an hour and a half out. I'm not even sure if I'm still in Marley, it's too green" Pieck looked out an open window at the blue sky.

She didn't have this view living in a small apartment in the city. you couldn't look out over a field of nature. it was all tall towers, cabs and traffic lights. Pieck loved it.

"Do you miss the skyscrapers, still?" Porco's deep voice rang over the phone and Pieck smiled.

"A little. but I should be in town in a week or two, maybe. I'm not sure what the limits are" Pieck rolled his eyes, imagining Porco's eyebrows arching.

"Boundaries? I thought you said you weren't his slave, Pieck?"

Pieck chuckled "I'm not, nor will I ever be. but I am submissive, and I'm in training right now. in other words, I'm still learning and I want to make sure I have my ducks in a row, I doubt I'll leave until that's over." 

"Are you okay with that?" Porco's voice was uncertain, most likely misinterpreting Pieck's words as the definition of slave.

"I'm perfectly fine with that. I won't have much to do anyway, so it shouldn't be that hard to follow her instructions. she told me she has no control over me outside of the game and, of course, she told me she doesn't think it's necessary for me to work, but I'll keep auditioning. it's all very comfortable," Pieck said.

Porco laughed "Game?"

Pieck rolled his eyes, walked down the stairs and landed at the front door.

"That's the correct term for what we do. Yelena has the ability to initiate the game whenever she wants. so I have to be ready to respond. it's part of our agreement, and a little disheartening because I never know when she'll be ready...she's incredibly smooth and...stealthy..... keeps me nervous" Pieck replied with a shudder.

  
"So ... how's the sex? or should I say ... "play" with mistress Stein?" asked Porco.

Pieck chuckled "Did I mention you're an asshole? That sounds like a bad porn title."

Porco burst out laughing "What can I say, it just reeked of creativity."

Pieck stepped out onto the porch.

"I'm sure it did, loser. anyway to answer your question, the sex is .... absolutely amazing. we'll only go to the arcade once but ... wow, Porco" Pieck said honestly, blushing at the memory.

"Damn Pieck, you sound like you're about to have an orgy just thinking about it."

Pieck chuckled, observing the estate as it casually traveled along the stone sidewalk "It was ... more than I thought it would be."

Literally. six orgasms, 15 strokes and a wide variety of arousal. the numbers were mind-blowing.

"Who would have thought that innocent little Pieck Finger wanted to be spanked and fucked?" Porco purred.

"Porco, it's more than that. it's more than.... curly sex. there's an emotional connection and when it comes to Yelena, it's even more than that. she's so controlled and firm. that drives me crazy. it's like i hang on every word, then she speaks and i feel everything everywhere. she's just... i don't know..." Pieck paused, bending down to pick a rose from a growing bush.

"Dominant?"

She could hear him smiling.

"Obviously, smartass, but she's still different. she has her own way of doing things ... a way that seems designed especially for me, to give me all this pleasure. I mean, I know it's not specifically for me, but it has such a strong effect. i've never felt anything so erotic, so sexy."

Porco scoffed "Well thank you, Pieck."

Pieck laughed, went up to the patio by the pool and sat down "Oh baby, are you hurt, you know you'll always be my first Porco"

"Exactly" he replied, and Pieck imagined his chest was swelling with pride.

Pieck smiled "I miss you hot blondie" he said softly.

He sighed into the phone "Same here, but it won't be long Pieck. and then I want to meet this lover, Stein, who has my princess all over if you hit her and you're surprised by her eroticism...whatever kind of bullshit bullshit you were rambling about"

Pieck tensed at the thought of a meeting between Porco and Yelena. was there really any need for that? it made her feel a little nervous at the thought of those two worlds combining.

"I don't know ... I'd have to talk to Yelena about it."

"Talk to me about what?"

Just as she always had, Yelena caught Pieck off guard and whispered hoarsely in his ear.

Camila jumped five feet in the air and nearly dropped her already damaged phone.

"Shit! You scared me, Yelena..." said Pieck with a nervous laugh, clutching his chest, his heart beating wildly. partly because he was trying to resist the stimulus of some kind of attack, and partly because of how close Yelena was standing.

Yelena watched her with a smile, the aviators shielding her eyes. her hands were full in her pockets, her appearance smooth and defined by her fresh suit.

So beautiful.

"Pieck?"

Porco's voice echoed over the phone and Pieck averted his eyes, embarrassed to look so brazen. Yelena watched with amused eyes as Pieck held up a finger and turned to end their phone conversation.

"Yeah, sorry Porco ... like I said, I'll talk to her about it.... later."

"Hmm. if so, I'll bring Ymir to her, you know that nosy bitch has to get in on the action" he said and Pieck smiled at the thought of his other best friend.

"Of course. listen, I have to go" she said sadly.

"That's great, Pieck...calls of duty, right?"

Pieck looked at Yelena, who seemed to be watching her intently, now with sunglasses tucked into the pocket of her pants. Pieck smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe, you idiot. don't forget to take out the trash, pay the cable bill, and stay away from my lotion!"

"It was one time, Pieck, really?"

"Really. I don't think I could look at a bottle of Jergens the same way.... now any last words?" Pieck laughed, running his hands through his hair.

"Call Satan, and he's headed ... your daddies are looking for you."

Shit. his daddies.

"Worst last words ever. but I got it, remember what I told you, Porco." 

"Stay pretty and save an orgasm for me, will you?"

"Fuck off"

"Going to your lotion now, actually!", Porco said with a grin and Pieck gasped with a grin.

"Porco, I'm serious about the lotion!"

"Bye bye little one, I love you!"

"Porco-" the call ended with laughter and Pieck couldn't help but chuckle as he turned to address Yelena again.

"Hi," Yelena said with smiling eyes and Pieck blushed, taking a damp lock of hair behind his ear.

"Good shower?"

Yelena gestured to the bathrobe covering her body and Pieck looked down, suddenly embarrassed by the fact that she was standing by the woman's pool practically naked.

"Um, yeah...I was just exploring the place" Pieck took a step forward and looked at the estate "It's still as big as it was a few days ago." 

Yelena laughed, black eyes shining at her "Well, it's not going to change overnight, Pieck"

Pieck chuckled and Yelena tilted her head "If you don't mind me asking.... who was that on the phone?"

Pieck smiled.

"It was Porco..." he looked wistfully down at his phone, and Yelena raised a brow.

"Well, it must have been a very exciting conversation if you're smiling like that," Yelena said in a tone that sent a slight shiver down Pieck's spine.

It almost sounded like ... jealousy.

Pieck saw something flash in Yelena's eyes, but it was gone before he had time to express the emotion. Pieck responded with a slight tremor in his voice.

"I...I had actually forgotten about him. I know it's a terrible thing to say. but with all the, uh... excitement of moving and everything I forgot about it because of my phone, and I missed a few calls from him and Ymir."

Yelena smiled "Ymir is your other friend, the detective?"

Pieck nodded, remembering Yelena's inquiry "Yeah. she and Porco act like they couldn't function a minute without me, but considering the fact that I've spent practically my whole life around her, and half of that living next to her.... they probably can't."

Yelena saw Pieck's face light up as she talked about her friends. they seemed to mean the world to her.

"I think it's wonderful that you're so close to your friends, Pieck. it's important that the people around you can count in your life" Yelena said with a genuine smile, touching Pieck's shoulder.

"Thank you Yelena. they've been like my family for a long time," Pieck said, looking around the large space.

"It's good to have family. even those not blood related. it's something many people forget to appreciate in life" Yelena looked past the pond, her eyes portraying something that didn't match her words. Again, before Pieck could place the emotion, Yelena's eyes flashed again, looking deep into Pieck's orbs.

"Walk with me?" she said softly, her hand outstretched, and Pieck nodded. tucking his phone into the pocket of his robe, Pieck took Yelena's hand.

Strolling down the walkway, Pieck marveled at the scenery.

"It's all so beautiful, Yelena. it's like an enchanted forest out here," Pieck said and trailed his fingers along the pedals of roses that were passing by.

Yelena reached up to pull her felt hat over her eyes.

"When I designed the house, I made sure there was room for a large garden. as I told you yesterday, I wanted this place to feel like paradise and flowers symbolize such beauty and comfort. especially in large quantities. the smells and colors can be what makes it feel so special here" smiled Yelena.

"It feels exactly like that, it's almost ... magical. so I guess you got exactly what you wanted" Pieck said softly, smiling at her and Yelena reached out to touch his cheek, smiling.

"I always get exactly what I want, Pieck" chuckled Yelena, gently stroking her knuckles over his skin and watching Pieck swallow with darkened eyes.

Pieck turned and kept walking...his skin tone rose in color as he tried to calm himself.

Suddenly, Pieck became fascinated with a particular batch of flowers. thick white pedals blooming on green stems. captured by the innocent beauty of them, Pieck reached over and touched the soft pedals.

"I see you've fallen in love with gardenias."

Pieck bit her lip and moved closer, Yelena was standing a few inches behind her.

"Gardenias are special flowers. most people don't really notice them..... but i love them. they're known for having a sweet smell ... like a woman" Yelena walked up to Pieck and pulled one from a bush, holding the flower to her nose.

With Yelena's warm breath on her neck and her arms around her, Pieck felt her heart rate quicken. the pedals tickled Pieck's nose and she resisted the effort to lean into Yelena's embrace.

"Smell" Yelena asked softly and Pieck closed her eyes. she allowed the scent to waft through her nostrils into her body. the smell was sweet and succinct, but controlled, like an expensive perfume.

The pedals were long, and stood unique among other flowers, yet still remained overlooked by some. however, the gardenia was hard to resist when it was noticed.

Much ... like Yelena Stein.

Still inhaling the scent, Pieck wondered briefly if Yelena tasted as sweet as the foil smelled.

Shit. she probably tasted sweeter.

"Wow..." sighed Pieck, turning around in Yelena's arms. looking down at her, he smiled.

"It smells as beautiful as it looks, Yelena."

Yelena licked her lips, eyes sparkling with something Pieck couldn't identify.

"They are my favorite."

She brought said flower to her own nose and closed her eyes in inhalation. Pieck watched, biting his lip and Yelena's eyes widened.

"You know, Billie Holiday used to wear them in her hair" the tall blonde said softly, placing the flower in Pieck's hair. Pieck watched Yelena secure the flower, smiling at him.

"Billie Holiday was a beautiful, but troubled woman, Yelena" Pieck said with a smile and Yelena leaned low,level with Pieck.

"Maybe so, but her beauty of talent was only heightened by the mark of having the gardenia in her hair. the style and scent only made people more mesmerized by her" Yelena said, Low and Pieck reached up to touch the flower before touching another.

Pushing aside the straw-colored hair, Pieck tucked the flower into Yelena's blonde locks "Then maybe you should start wearing them in your hair,Yelena."

Pieck was fascinated by the look on Yelena's face, looking deep into Yelena's eyes as she brushed the strands of hair out of her face.

Yelena grabbed his hand and squeezed it. clearing her throat, she broke the silence "I actually came home today because ... wanted to have lunch with you, are you ready for that?" questioned Yelena, and Pieck blinked without saying a word, still trying to recover from the Yelena-induced look he had been in.

"Of course Yelena, I'd love to have lunch with you."

Yelena smiled and walked to the courtyard.

"Charming. maybe we could talk more about your friend .... Porco, and what it was you wanted to ask me."

Pieck shook her head, unsure about Porco's desire to meet Yelena "Oh. it was nothing..."

Yelena took Pieck's hand and helped her up on deck.

"Pieck, you know you don't have to be nervous about asking me anything. this is your home now too; whatever you need.... all you have to do is ask," Yelena said, pulling the chair for Pieck to sit in.

Pieck sat down, placing Yelena's hat on the table, still shaking his head.

It was surreal, being told that after a few days, this house was considered his. a house that had previously been empty aside from the inhabitants of one room.

Yelena sat across from her.

"Honestly nothing, Yelena. Porco was talking to me and joking-"

"Listen," Yelena interrupted her gently "All you have to do is ask, Pieck," Yelena repeated with a smile before leaning back on the chair cushion, resting her arms on the handles.

Before Pieck could open his mouth, the door behind Yelena opened and Sasha appeared with smiling eyes and a tray of food.

"Hello, hello ladies! I hope I'm not interrupting anything" the chef paused "Actually if I'm interrupting, then I don't give a shit, because that makes me and the boss here."

Yelena rolled her eyes "I interrupted a date, and you'll never let me forget it!"

Sasha put down the tray and turned to Yelena with her hands on her hips "Yelena, I was proposing."

Yelena smiled cheekily, shrugging her shoulders "Sasha, you don't have to answer .... even though it's really important"

Sasha snorted "You wanted me to go fry your bacon!"

Pieck laughed at the two, as Sasha turned to smile at him. Yelena turned to look at Pieck, who then tried to cover his laughter by coughing.

Sasha laughed "It's all in the past now, I guess. I married the boy and he wasn't so good. maybe God was sending me a sign in his obscene, premature bacon cravings."

Yelena's eyes sparkled as she teased her lip atSasha "You know, I never liked that guy."

Sasha rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, yeah Yelena" she looked at Pieck "She thinks he has some asshole radar or something"

  
Pieck chuckled again, reaching for the wrapper Sasha had put on his plate when Yelena finally took her eyes off Pieck to share a look with Sasha. they were obviously communicating something that wasn't meant for Pieck's ears.

Pieck wondered if Yelena was close to Sasha. he also wondered if Sasha knew about the lifestyle her employer led. it seemed from their banter that their relationship went beyond boss and employee.

Sasha turned to Pieck with raised eyebrows "Well then, I'll start putting something out for dinner, it's good to see you again Pieck. make sure you eat all you want. looks like I could fit my whole damn hand around her waist! Why don't you give Yelena some extra meat to grab, huh? "she said with a wink before quickly turning on her heels and walking towards the large kitchen.

Pieck chuckled as he blushed and turned to Yelena, smiling. "I guess you guys silently communicate to me how desperately you wanted him to leave so you could figure out what I want or can't ask him?"

Yelena laughed "I'm not desperate for anything, Pieck. i just want you to feel comfortable with me" Yelena shrugged and Pieck sighed, taking a quick bite.

"I just..." Pieck looked around before looking into Yelena's eyes "I'm comfortable with you...I just don't want to overstep my boundaries."

Yelena smiled "Limits?"

Apparently it was the perfect time to talk about boundaries. each and every one of them.

"Well...I assumed that living here with you and being your submissive you would have some limits for me. I know you told me I wasn't your slave...but I still want to make sure I don't cross any kind of line, if any, out of the game" Pieck spoke.

Yelena ran her tongue over her lips and nodded her head in understanding "Well...I don't have many boundaries for you outside of the game, Pieck. I don't kiss my subs on the lips, which I said in the contract, for personal reasons. I guess you could call that a boundary?" said Yelena, looking at Pieck for approval, and Pieck tilted his head in astonishment.

"Yes..." said Pieck, wondering how Yelena managed to captivate her sexually without even kissing her.

Yelena took another bite, looking at Pieck as she chewed, before pushing the plate away once more "Are you looking for some other kind of boundaries?"

Pieck bit his lip "Yelena, I was wondering if you would mind coming back to town sometime to visit Porco and Ymir?"

"Is that what you wanted to ask me? Pieck, I have no problem with you leaving anytime .... I told you. you don't have to ask permission to leave, love. not unless we're in the middle of the game ... and even during that kind of 24/7 you don't have to ask my permission for things like that. the least I would ask is for you to tell me where you are. I don't control where you go or who you see. ever" Yelenasoned genuinely, closing her eyes with it, and Pieck leaned back in his chair and played with the ends of her robe, suddenly aware of how naked she was on the table.

"Pieck" Yelena spoke and Pieck looked into her eyes "you have to understand that I want you to stay yourself. I don't want you to change, or you feel you have no freedom. don't be afraid to talk to me and ask about these things. I want to reassure you of any doubts or discomfort you may have. please don't hold these things in, okay?"

"I know...and I won't. but still...I just want to, I just want to make sure it's what you want, Yelena."

Pieck was nervous as she looked at Yelena, who was staring at her hungrily.

"You are what I want."

Pieck blushed, her body beginning to buzz at Yelena's tone. the apex of her thighs became slightly moist from the words and without realizing it, her legs spread wide. pulling her thighs together, Pieck touched the flower in her hair, her lower lip tucked between her teeth.

Yelena felt her body tremble as Pieck tore his eyes away from her gaze and looked out into the garden.

The sound of dishes clattering together caused Pieck to turn his attention back to Yelena, who was quickly rising from her chair.

Pieck scurried back "Yelena-"

Yelena dropped to her knees, pulling Pieck to the edge of the seat by his hips "I love you right now,Pieck."

Pieck swallowed under Yelena's gaze and nodded his head.

Yelena slapped Pieck's thigh, making her gasp.

"You have a mouth for a reason Pieck, use it."

Pieck placed his hands on the arms of the chair and licked his lips "I want you too, Mistress."

Yelena smiled, reaching up to part the robe, revealing Pieck's pink nipples.

Yelena leaned her head forward and took one nipple between her teeth, biting it. Pieck gripped the edges of the chair tightly, moaning and Yelena stuck out her tongue to smooth the place where the teeth had sunk in.

"I don't have enough time to worship your body like I should every time we fuck, love ... but I need you. ever since I saw you in that robe by my pool ... I've been dying to have you," Yelena said huskily as she rose to press her mouth against Pieck's pulse. Yelena clicked her thumbs over Pieck's nipples, caressing the underside of her breasts before pulling the robe completely apart.

"Oh... ma'am...," Pieck wailed as he felt the breeze whipping over his body. Pieck's head fell back against his chair, the cushion softening from the blow.

Yelena leaned back, placing her hands on Pieck's knees "Spread, let me look at you."

Pieck let his thighs spread apart, revealing his sex to Yelena's eyes.

"Wider."

Pieck spread his legs wider, allowing his knees to touch the legs of the chair. He breathed heavily, looking down at Yelena, who was staring unabashedly at the sight of Pieck's glistening slit.

"Are you wet for me, Pieck?" Yelena asked. they looked into each other's eyes and Yelena saw Pieck completely aroused ... her own body aching with the need for the sight of Pieck's naked, glistening sex.

"Yes ma'am."

"Tell me!"

Pieck moaned as Yelena slid a finger through the slick folds, the juices coating her finger easily "I...I.... fuck."

Yelena inserted her finger into Pieck's sex slowly, pulling Pieck straight up into the chair. Pieck's fingers remained wrapped tightly around the wood.

"I don't have much time, Pieck," Yelena said, staring into black orbs, and Pieck resisted the urge to wiggle his hips, desperately.

"I'm wet ... for you, Mistress," Pieck moaned. his eyes fluttered and Yelena's jaw locked at the response, before she tore her finger from the dripping space between Pieck's thighs.

"Good girl. now, I'd like you to stay seated and keep your legs spread."

Pieck obeyed, her pussy buzzing with desire as she watched Yelena unzip her pants.

"When we last spoke, you told me you wanted to see me. look at my cock this is your chance" Yelena released the zipper after it was unzipped and stood on her feet.

Pieck watched her from his position in the chair, his heart was racing as he anticipated where Yelena was about to take her intimately.

Pieck looked up at her with a smile.

"Would you like to undress me, love?"

Pieck finally thought about seeing Yelena. she thought about how the blonde would look. Pieck thought about how Yelena would feel, she imagined wrapping her hand around Yelena's cock and stroking it, Pieck even thought about how Yelena would taste.

"Yes ma'am," Pieck moaned, seeking permission. Yelena nodded.

"You can touch me, Pieck, but I want you to stay seated" Yelena ordered, and Pieck nodded, before quickly adding "Yes ma'am."

Pieck reached with trembling hands and hooked his fingers into the sides of Yelena's pants. Pieck looked at Yelena as he pulled the material, along with Yelena's panties, from the blonde's hips to the middle of her thighs.

Pieck held his breath, never taking his eyes off Yelena's. Yelena raised an eyebrow calmly.

"You want to see me ... so look."

Pieck lowered his gaze, following the line of sight from Yelena's stomach past her pelvis until his eyes landed on Yelena's erect length.

She's so big.

Pieck couldn't stop the flood of wetness gushing down her thighs at the sight.

Although she had never had much experience with men, Pieck was drawn to the sight of Yelena's cock.

Pieck's mouth moistened as he reached out and touched the soft skin. Pieck slid his hand down Yelena's cock and calculated ease. Yelena moaned at the touch and Pieck looked at her in alarm, at the noise.

"No love...you're doing great, you feel.... god, I love the way your hands feel, Pieck. makes me wonder what your mouth will feel like..."

Pieck bit his lip and his other hand wrapped around Yelena's cock, stroking with more purpose. Yelena reached out and gripped the table as Pieck continued to rub his cock, the sensation of his hands pulsing throughout Pieck's body.

"Mmm, Pieck, does stroking me make you wet, or do you get wet thinking about sucking your mistress?"

Pieck moaned, pulling harder as his arousal ran down his spread thighs "Yes, Mistress.... oh God," Pieck moaned and Yelena twitched in his hands before stopping her movements.

"Stop. I want to be inside you, right now...get up" Yelena croaked, burying her hand in Pieck's hair and pulling her to her feet.

Yelena reached under Pieck's ass, lifting her up and Pieck wrapped her legs around Yelena's waist, feeling the blonde's cock digging into her stomach.

Walking over to the deck fence, Yelena sat her on the edge, Pieck's legs tightening around her.

"Ma'am... please!" Pieck whimpered, wrapping his hands around Yelena's neck.

Yelena quickly slid into Pieck's pussy, one hand cupping the petite girl's cheek and the other gripping her bare waist. the bathrobe failed behind Pieck in the wind like a cape.

"Fuck!" Pieck cried out, throwing her head back. she closed her eyes tightly at the almost alien sensation of Yelena inside her. it had been a few days and she certainly missed the feeling.

Yelena controlled the rhythm, the short thrusts of his cock eliciting gasps and pleasure in Pieck's mouth. Opening her eyes, Yelena pulled her hand away from Pieck's hip to slap her swollen clit and Pieck let out a cry of pure pleasure.

"Eyes open, Pieck."

Pieck opened his eyes and looked at Yelena. she was flying, her ass rubbing against the wood with every thrust of Yelena's hips "You're so wet, you're practically dripping for me Pieck.... dripping for my cock" Yelena gave a loud thrust and reveled in Pieck's screaming ecstasy.

"Oh God, yes..."

Yelena smiled "I have to make this quick, because I have to get back to work. i'm still going to fuck you hard. it's just.... gonna be a sacrifice today."

Yelena leaned forward and grabbed Piekc's thighs around her waist as she latched onto Pieck's earlobe, sucking on the meat.

"Yes... s... lady! fuck, yes... very good..."

"Do you understand what I meant by sacrifices, Pieck?" Yelena said. she was extremely calm for a woman who was buried inside Pieck to the hilt.

What?

Pieck couldn't understand why Yelena was trying to have a serious conversation with her about sacrifices. Pieck was too busy being fucked into oblivion to try to understand what kinds of sacrifices were about to be made.

Maybe that was the point

Yelena slowed her onslaught to a stop and Pieck almost screamed at the sudden change of pace.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Yelena said sharply in Pieck's ear and Pieck nodded, whimpering.

"Y... yes!... ma'am, I heard you... please, please fuck..."

"Then fucking answer me" Yelena snapped, pressing the head of his cock deep against Pieck's walls and holding herself there. a scream tore her way from Pieck and Yelena bit her lip.

"Y y-yes! sorry.... ma'am, yes!" cried Pieck as Yelena slid back into the rhythm she had set earlier.

"Now, where was I...," Yelena said in astonishment, her hips bumping against Pieck's.

"S... scrifi-shit."

"Oh yes ... sacrifices, good girl. I wasn't planning on fucking you Pieck, but I couldn't resist having you. the problem is. i have to get back to work soon so.... we have to do" Yelena felt a light sheen of sweat begin to trickle down the sides of her face.

"So, the sacrifice is" Yelena pressed her forehead against Pieck's and locked her in a fierce stare "I'm going to keep fucking you, hard, until I cum inside you.... And then I'm going to leave for work, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am, please!", Pieck moaned, bringing one of his hands to slap against the deck, his body vibrating in ecstasy. Pieck let Yelena attack her, her body slipping from her grip as Yelena fucked her hard.

Yelena thrust quickly, as Pieck began to clench tightly around his cock. Yelena was so deep that she was sure Pieck could feel it pressing against her cervix.

Yelena was close, her body tight and his cock throbbing on the brink of release. reaching up to grasp the back of Pieck's head, Yelena grit her teeth, eyes locked on Pieck's as her body moved erratically. Yelena's hips rolled with each thrust as she looked up at Pieck, whose mouth hung open as Yelena fucked her.

"Mistress... shit... yes. I'm so close!" Pieck pulled Yelena tugged Yelena tighter with his legs "please... ma'am, right there..."

Pieck was shaking with desperation. She was sure her voice was getting hoarse from all the screaming she was doing, but she was painfully close, to the point where it felt like she was practically breathing.

Pieck could taste it, could taste the pleasure of being sure she was going to fall over the edge.

Yelena saw the white glistening behind her eyelids and suddenly her body tensed. she became sporadic, her eyes dark with pleasure as he thrust one last time inside Pieck before spilling inside her.

Pieck watched as Yelena had come undone, shuddering as he filled her with his seed. Yelena's eyes were heavy with desire as she moaned noisily. in a domino effect, Pieck moaned unconcernedly at the sound, aching for release as Yelena's cock paused indefinitely and left her cold as he finished squirting inside her.

Yelena closed her eyes, before quickly pulling away from Pieck's legs, causing a cry of disgust to empty from Pieck's lips. her legs dangled off the deck as the wind swept against her naked body.

"M... ma'am?"

Yelena took a step back and reached inside her boxers and pants. She glanced at her watch before looking at Pieck. Yelena saw her legs spread and shaking, her hands gripping the wood in an attempt to keep from falling.

Yelena smiled at Camilla, reached over and buried her hand in his hair "You look absolutely exquisite, Pieck, so close to an orgasm and dripping with mine. desperate to give you something, anything to get you there."

Please.

Pieck moaned at the words, practically ready to collapse with the need for his touch.

"Mistress... please...I don't, I don't understand."

"I told you I was going to fuck you until I came, and then I was going back to work. I came, Pieck and now... I'm going back to work" Yelena said, and Pieck cried out in disappointment, tears in her eyes.

"Please, ma'am, you ... I can't do this ... you can't ... I need you, I'll do anything!" cried Pieck sliding down from the wood and stretching his trembling legs to reach for Yelena's shirt.

Yelena caught Pieck's hand and pushed it against the wood, roughly "Love, I didn't give you permission to touch me" she said firmly before letting go of Pieck and grabbing his neck.

"You belong to me, and unless you have a safe word, I can do whatever I feel like doing with your body, understand?"

Pieck gasped, excitement consuming his entire body "Yes ma'am, I...I'm sorry."

Tears slid down tanned cheeks as her swollen clit throbbed. overly sensitized by sex and craving more attention, Pieck watched Yelena's eyes sparkle with satisfaction.

Yelena leaned forward once more "I am going to go to work, and you will get dressed and go about your day, without touching yourself. I trust you to follow my instructions and bring yourself no pleasure of any kind. when I return home tonight, I want you on your knees, head down, hands folded behind your back in the playroom"

"Yes, ma'am," gasped Pieck.

Yelena let her go with a smile "Good girl."

Pieck groaned, the hum of pride made her body vibrate. she was going to die before the day was over, surely.

Leaving Pieck, Yelena suddenly filled with anguish. it was unfair, in every sense of the word, but as usual, Yelena was structured with her orders, a plan gestated within the confidence of her carefully molded brain.

Yes, it was hard for Yelena to walk away and leave Pieck to go back to work. it was hard not to bend Pieck over the patio table and fuck her until she couldn't stop cumming.

It had never been difficult before, but as always with Pieck, things were a little different.

Yelena spoke calmly "When I said sacrifices, I meant, Pieck. I trust you understand how happy you are making me by being so cooperative" Yelena turned away from Pieck and placed her hat back on her head.

"We'll continue later, when I get home. on my knees for nine Pieck. be a good girl and don't be late."


	8. Fuck me numb

It had been seven hours since Pieck had last been touched.

To say she was suffering from Yelena's touch would be an understatement.

Pieck was going crazy.

She was craving a solution to whatever Yelena could give her. Pieck's body was overly sensitized, he ended up throwing a lose dress until he reached the playroom. Pieck didn't think he was capable of surviving jeans and a tank top.

Pieck tried to distract himself in an attempt to control his raging hormones. He tried to get through the doors of the arcade without getting drenched in desire. He tried to shake off the lust, without the need to finger fuck himself.

It was hard.

Everything about this house was Yelena and every memory left Piekc in a state of despair.

It was as if Yelena had fucked her enough to make her want nothing but her for the entirety of the day. Yelena had managed to train Pieck's body into submission even without her presence.

It was a form of torture designed to test his limits and to teach him to obey.

Pieck was barely successful in resisting the urge to break his promise to submit.

However, he was beginning to understand the art of Yelena Stein's form of control.

Although Pieck could not help but wonder about the ties that bound them together as lovers. their relationship as dominant and submissive was clearly unusual.

There was a new kind of feeling that fluttered inside Pieck when Yelena was around, in addition to the sudden excitement he always felt. there was something else. something that elicited strong responses from both of them.

Yelena was struggling to keep her demeanor straight throughout the training. it was as if she was constantly fighting against her body because of Pieck's inexperience. Pieck, however, was slowly engaging with each and every thrust, and he was disappointed to think that Yelena was holding back.

It was a strange and powerful dynamic.

Pieck found herself aching for Yelena's touch, longing for playtime. she was practically praying for hours to slowly relax for her lover to come home.

Pieck was becoming more and more attached to the idea of pleasing Yelena and she deeply understood how things worked. Yelena was training her to learn the basics of the lifestyle she led.

Respect, obedience, patience and acceptance.

It was very ironic. Pieck had always been someone who struggled with each of those things. she was all kinds of stubborn and indigent. she was impatient and struggled to follow instructions.

Yet here Pieck found herself in a stranger's house, walking into his sex room and playing with naked toys, and falling to her knees ready to do whatever Yelena asked of her.

Pieck was still filled with small inhibitions, afraid to really grasp the seriousness of the connection she had with her dom. because a part of her felt it went a fraction beyond what was on the surface.

Yet there was still so much Pieck wondered about.

Pieck was too nervous to ask, but she was still inclined to know why Yelena was so affectionate...but so unwilling to be attached.

"I don't kiss on the lips...I guess you could call that a boundary."

Pieck hadn't even noticed, hadn't realized that Yelena had yet to press her beautiful, plump lips against his.

Pieck suddenly felt offended, and wondered if all of his other submissive mistresses felt the same disconnect, even though things were so ... addictive.

It was a relationship of the body, something unconventional at that.

Pieck shuddered at the thought. she couldn't say she missed the conventional way so much ... then again, she hadn't had much experience with a "conventional" relationship.

Two gay parents, only two previous sexual experiences, and no orgasm. Pieck was a tragic case until the tall blonde with the beautiful smile and mesmerizing eyes decided he was going to have her.

Exactly the way she wanted it.

However, Pieck's desire could not quell his curiosity about Yelena's life. he constantly found himself yearning for more knowledge of what helped those hands, that body, that soul, that woman become what she was.

It never seemed like the right time to ask questions.

So now here was Pieck now, her chocolate-colored eyes poking holes in the floor where her bare knees rested. her pussy throbbed, proof of her desire dripping down her thighs as she waited for her lover to appear.

The clock ticked.

It was only her second time in the playroom, but Pieck felt hooked on Yelena's presence. Pieck wondered what she was going to learn tonight. with the way Yelena led her to the deck and somehow managed to walk away without even flinching, effectively controlling the outcome of her pleasure ... Pieck knew things were going to be taken on a level in the playroom tonight.

She was still learning, but she would not deny her impulse to obey every order given to her; Pieck was ready to do anything to receive what she had been denied hours before.

Pieck was dripping with anticipation once again, ready for the surprises she would be greeted with, ready to be worked over for Yelena's content.

"I can see I'm going to be breathless every time I see you naked and kneeling for me, love."

Once again, the soft tone of Yelena's voice alerted Pieck to her presence. Pieck felt her heart pounding in her chest as Yelena approached her. Just the thought of Yelena being a few feet away from her caused Pieck's breathing to become ragged.

And her lover took notice.

"Are you nervous about being completely naked for me, Pieck?"

Now that Yelena mentioned it, Pieck realized it was interesting to walk into the room and already be naked, opposed to someone undressing you.

"Just a little, ma'am," Pieck replied honestly, and Yelena hummed in approval.

"I can imagine, you've never entered this room with what is already mine," Yelena said and Pieck licked his lips.

Yelena paused, allowing Pieck to process her words. Yelena's husky possessiveness received only a low hum in Pieck's body.

Pieck took a deep breath.

His.

"You must understand" Yelena began "Today, you look so delicious in nothing but that bathrobe; fresh out of a shower when I came home ... I had to have you at that moment. but I also had a bit of an agenda."

Suddenly, Pieck again found himself listening to the sound of shoes hitting the floor as Yelena walked "In our last session you learned about respect, and you learned about obedience ... and how nothing good lets me disobey" he added with a dark chuckle.

A shiver made its way through Pieck's bones and he tuned in to what Yelena was saying.

"I fucked you today, spilled my seed inside of you ... and then left you there, right on the verge of orgasm with instructions not to come until I got home," Yelena said, as Pieck shuddered at the thought of the torturous directions she had followed since Yelena left.

"I don't have to explain this to you, but I will. I did this with the intention of capitalizing on our lesson on respect and obedience, while including a bit of a lesson on patience. I wanted to see if you could redeem yourself for what you didn't do last week...I wanted to see if you could be patient with me and obey the instructions I gave you."

Yelena smiled "It is important to me that you learn to respect me and follow my instructions" she moved closer to Pieck, her voice was calm and genuine "But it is even more important to me that you understand the art of patience. when you are patient with me, you are showing me that you trust my judgment, love. it shows me that you are willing to go wherever it takes you"

Yelena finally left Pieck's side. she squatted down, resting on the heels of her shoes, her face inches away from Pieck's.

Pieck didn't look up.

"Have you followed my instructions, Pieck?"

Pieck smiled inwardly at the thought, excited at the reward that would come for how well she had followed Yelena's instructions, how she had excelled as a submissive.

"Yes Mistress."

"You didn't touch yourself all day?"

"No, Mistress."

Yelena ran her tongue over her lips and reached out, placing her hand between the girl's thighs, feeling an immense amount of Pieck's essence coat her hand.

"Mmm... did you want some?"

Pieck gasped, her clit throbbing, her sex aching "So bad, Mistress."

Yelena smiled, standing up and pulling away from Pieck. she examined her hand, Pieck's juices glistened in the light.

"I see..."

Pieck resisted the urge to squeeze her thighs, desperate for a specific kind of friction. Yelena turned and looked down at Pieck's kneeling body, overwhelmed by how happy he was.

  
"You did so well, love. you're learning fast."

Pieck bit his lip, his own smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, the touch of Yelena's palm still burning fiercely against his pussy.

"On your feet!"

Pieck stirred, her arms still behind her, her head still looking at the floor as she stood to her full height, slightly embarrassed as the breeze from the air conditioning whipped her nakedness.

Pieck listened as Yelena moved from her previous position to stand directly in front of her. Pieck looked down at the tips of another pair of boots. he noticed that this pair laced up and was black. suddenly, there was pressure on the underside of her chin and Yelena was requesting movement with a simple gesture.

Look at me.

Pieck let her head lift, Yelena Stein's beautiful face looking up at her.

"You've been a good girl."

Pieck bit her lip as the buzz inside her grew louder with the words. the sensation traveled through her system and touched her in a way words didn't usually did.

"And for that, I'm going to reward you with love" Pieck bit his lip, never taking his eyes off Yelena, who smiled as he spoke.

"I'm going to reward you as I train you more.... understand?"

Pieck flexed his hands, finally allowing himself to smile at her words "Yes, ma'am."

The sight of Pieck's dimple invoked unfamiliar feelings within Yelena. she had never seen her submissive smile and besides, she had never been particularly attached to the action, the craving for a serious submissive diminished the part of her that ever wondered about having fun.

However, it was shocking how quickly Yelena's desire increased at the sight of Pieck's smirk.

The sight of a naked, blushing Pieck with a smile on his face made Yelena's cock twitch.

Pieck's breath caught in his throat as he looked into Yelena's eyes. Pieck was on edge, suddenly paranoid of making a possible mistake. fear settled inside her and Pieck looked down, the smile disappearing from her face.

"I...I'm sorry, ma'am..."

"I didn't tell you to look down, eyes up. also, 'sorry' doesn't answer my question."

It was a test of the extent of Pieck's submission. she naturally apologized. she averted her eyes from the floor and looked up at her dom, who reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from his face.

Pieck fluttered his eyelashes, all his senses heightened by Yelena's heated gaze.

"... You make me happy, ma'am."

Yelema brushed her knuckles over the girl's face and leaned forward.

"Don't apologize for smiling, Pieck. it's beautiful for you, especially after you've been such a wonderful girl."

Pieck licked his lips as the husky voice caressed the tip of his ear. Yelena stuck out her tongue to lick and nip at the skin there.

"Tonight ... I'm going to take you further, love. I'm going to teach you what pleasure is all about. I plan to do that by teaching you things you never knew about yourself, about your body" Yelena pressed a short kiss to Pieck's ear, invoking a shiver down his naked body before pulling away from her.

"I want to invoke your most ... sensual responses," her voice was like silk, coating Pieck's entire body with shivers. Yelena continued her speech.

"I know you are wet for me, Pieck, and I know you are eager to receive your reward ... but even now, you must remain as patient as you have been today," Yelena ran her hand down Pieck's side toward her. thigh, trailing her fingertips over the smooth skin there.

Yelena stroked her skin, and moved her palm up the inside of Pieck's thigh before placing her hand on her pussy. Pieck gasped at the sensation, then cried out as Yelena pushed two slender, long fingers inside her.

Pieck almost stumbled, but Yelena's hand held her up as she began to push inside her rapidly.

"Are you still going to be a good girl for your lover?"

Pieck moaned incoherently, her body throbbing from the combination of the sensitivity of her pussy and the rapid movements of Yelena's fingers, sending her through with ease.

A loud smack on her ass woke Pieck.

"Yes...yes ma'am!" he choked, and Yelena chuckled, smacking her ass cheek once more, before pulling her fingers out of Pieck's wet heat and letting her go. Yelena arched an eyebrow as Pieck fell, barely managing to hold her hands behind her back as she steadied herself.

Pieck could have cried because of how desperate she was to be released, but it was obvious that this particular training session was going to teach her a lot about herself and more about what it meant to be Yelena's submissive.

"Good because I said, tonight your release depends on how good you can be to me, Pieck. it depends on how much you have learned from your mistakes."

Pieck watched as Yelena stepped back, her full body now revealed. Pieck licked his dry lips as his desire gushed from her pussy.

Yelena stood in black boots that Pieck had spent the night looking at, leather pants and a blood red corset. her golden hair short and perfect as usual, Pieck felt like he was looking at a goddess.

Yelena smiled at the way Pieck reacted to her outfit. swaying back and forth she spoke softly "Do you like it love? I want to try something a little different for you" Pieck bit his lip coyly and his submissive moaned.

Fuck, I want you so bad.

"You look amazing, Mistress" Pieck breathed and Yelena's smile widened. she tilted her head.

"Awww, you're a sweet girl, Pieck. thank you" Yelena walked past her, swaying her hips as she began to get ready.

Pieck listened intently as Yelena silently began to pull things out and noises surrounded her ears. she didn't turn around, eager to follow Yelena's instructions. Pieck simply gave up standing with her hands clasped tightly behind her.

It sounded as if Yelena was assembling equipment.

It made Pieck shiver, curious of necessity.

"Pieck, could you come over here, please?"

Pieck turned and walked toward Yelena, the pads of his feet heavy against the floor. Yelena, was standing with her hands on her hips, holding something that looked like a long stick ... stick, with a pad on the end.

Pieck briefly had time to decide it looked like a leather spatula. Breathing heavily at the thought of being punished with it, Pieck tried to process what she could possibly have done within the last twenty-four to deserve the punishment, and nervously looked up at what Yelena was holding.

It was a steel rod, protruding horizontally from the wall, inches below the ceiling, level with Yelena's head. there was another parallel closer to the floor. there were handcuffs on each end of both, and Pieck anticipated with his body, min and soul what his dom might have in store for her.

Yelena raised an eyebrow at the way Pieck was looking at the contraption she had assembled. biting her lip, she pulled Pieck to stand on the rods, leaning down to snap her ankles in the cuffs.

"Raise your arms up," Yelena directed softly and Pieck adjusted the position he was in with his feet, before raising his hands upwards, directly over his head.

Yelena chuckled.

"No, let's do things a little differently." Yelena swung the leather stick in her hand, and turned Pieck's arms so that his palms faced her, and his elbows faced Yelena.

It was only slightly uncomfortable, and Pieck winced at the slight pressure on his arms.

Once securely fastened, Yelena rested her hands on Pieck's arms and leaned into her.

"Does anything hurt?"

"No, ma'am."

Yelena stepped back, the tips of her killer boots hitting the ground with every step she took. she flipped her hair over her shoulder before looking greedily at Pieck, bound with her arms and legs pinned and spread for his delight.

Pieck continued to stare at the beautiful dom who seemed to be taking her in, memorizing her appearance.

"I want you so fucking bad, Pieck. especially seeing you handcuffed by me .... looking at me, with those beautiful dark eyes" Yelena reached behind her, and dragged the leather stick over Pieck's shoulder blades gently, sweeping under his long dark brown hair.

Pieck bit his lip, feeling his knees go weak to the touch. Yelena smiled, tangled her fingers in the ends of Pieck's hair, pressing his body against hers. his erection roared inside his pants, against the crease of Pieck's ass, and as she pressed a little harder into Pieck's rear, Yelena elicited a moan from his lips.

Yelena chuckled and brought the leather cane around, pulling it out of Pieck's neck, between his breasts ... Down her stomach and over her thighs.

"Do you want me?" she spoke hurriedly, against the tip of Pieck's ear, and Pieck was thankful the handcuffs were tight, because his body would definitely have fallen forward.

Pieck was surrounded. Yelena's scent suffocated her, along with the movement of her leather ... thing that was raising hairs and causing shivers all over her body.

Then, suddenly, Pieck felt the prick of the pad against her thigh.

"Answer me."

It was different, a delicious kind of pain that caused Pieck to simultaneously gasp and move forward.

"Yes... yes ma'am..." gasped Pieck, and Yelena released her and pulled away, while still sliding the leather thing all over her body.

"Hmmm. Pieck, do you know what this is?"

Pieck bit her lip, looking at the woman who was now in front of her, holding the thing in front of her eyes. she blinked.

"No, ma'am, I don't know."

Yelena smiled "It's a riding crop, it's typically what riders use to whip horses there. to make them go faster." 

Oh.

"If you wish, it can have the effect of a whip, depending on how you use it. personally, I prefer to use it for pleasure...a special kind of pleasure"

Yelena suddenly grabbed Pieck, holding her by the back of her neck and pressing their foreheads together. she struck the riding crop against Pieck's clitoris and held it there.

Pieck clenched her hands, crying out at the sensation "I love the way it sounds, against the flesh ... it's a more sensual form of spanking."

Pieck squirmed against the pad that pressed against his wet flesh. Yelena pulled him down against her sex again and Pieck moaned at the sensation.

"Stop moving."

Pieck obeyed, moaning as Yelena held the crop firmly against his aching center.

"Tonight I'm going to play with you Pieck. I'm going to play with your sensuality using this. I'm going to teach you about the most erotic places on your body...and what they do for you for your pleasure and how fucking isn't necessarily the only way I can make you come."

Yelena pressed firmly into Pieck, her body heated at the moan that emptied Pieck's lips.

"And believe me love, I'm going to make you fall again and again.... Until you ask me to stop. I can do that and I'm going to do that without even putting my cock in you..." said Yelena deep in his ear, licking him, and lowering her eyes to watch Pieck's juices flow from his center to the crop pad.

Yelena giggled softly, before pulling away from Pieck, removing her crop and watching Pieck begin to pant, already on edge. both at the thought that she was going to cum several times after being denied, and the fact that she was once again in a state of complete and total submission. 

"What you don't know, because you've never had sex with someone as sexually educated and well endowed as me, is that there are places on your body...besides your precious pussy, clitoris and G-spot that are designed for sexual stimulation. they're called erogenous zones."

The word came out of Yelena tongue as if she were teaching a lesson. she walked, swinging the riding crop in her hands, tossing her curls over one shoulder, hard over bulging inside her leather.

"Most of the time you find them by chance during foreplay ... other than that, people usually never pay attention to them. I find them extremely sensual..." said Yelena in a hoarse whisper and closed her eyes briefly before stopping and turning to look at Pieck again.

Pieck watched, dripping with desire and hanging on her every word.

"I have them. naturally they are in the most unusual places..." Yelena touched his elbow "here."

She trailed her finger down his arm, as she walked closer to Pieck, and rested on the patch of skin just at the tip of his shoulder "here."

Pieck felt her heartbeat quicken inside her as Yelena licked her lips, stopping mere inches from his face, so close that Pieck could taste the words on her lips. so close that all Pieck had to do was lean forward a little and she would cross her boundary and press her lips to Yelena's.

Yelena brought her finger finally to his cheek, to the right of his nose, and sighed "and here."

Pieck looked at her skin with narrowed eyes and breathed through her nose, suddenly having to strain to resist the urge to press her lips against the spot. Yelena looked at her with dark eyes, "Do you know where your erogenous zones are, Pieck?"

Pieck looked desperately at Yelena, biting his lip. she shook her head, and suddenly the snap of the crop filled her eardrums again, as the sting spread along the inside of her thigh.

"Use your words, Pieck. I shouldn't have to keep reminding you."

"I'm sorry Mistress, I ... I don't know anything about me, erogenous-" Yelena reached out and cupped her cheek, bringing the crop to her face and gently dragging it across her cheeks, effectively cutting her off.

"That's a shame, love" Yelena pressed her lips against Pieck's forehead sweetly, before pulling back.

"We're going to find them."

Before Pieck could begin to process the words, he felt the riding crop, lashing against his thighs. the instrument came fast and quick, against his skin. Pieck gasped at the amount of momentum with which Yelena brought the riding crop down, but found herself filled with lust for the sting.

Pieck squirmed, wondering if her erogenous zones might be on her thighs, watching Yelena trade her strokes now, alternating between left and right thigh and looking directly into her eyes as the red began to form on her skin.

Pieck moaned, anticipating each stroke, longing for the sound of the stroke and the way it echoed in the room, apart from the low tones of her moans and Yelena's intense silence.

  
Eyes pierced her, dark and searching, when Yelena suddenly stopped.

"Hmmm" Yelena ran the riding crop over Pieck's pussy lips and smiled at the way he made her scream, violently moving her hips.

"Mistress!"

Yelena twirled the riding crop between her fingers and pulled away, stalking over to the suspended girl and touching her face. Yelena stroked her fingertips against Pieck's ear, her favorite place of attack.

Pieck closed her eyes, the feathery touch making her choke on her breath. Yelena raised an eyebrow, running her finger along the lobe, tugging at it, before pushing it forward to place her fingers in the free space behind Pieck's ear. with swift ease, Yelena pressed her fingertips into the space.

Holy shit.

"Found it."

Pieck's eyes widened as the sensation exploded inside her, sparks of absolute pleasure shot from her neck to her toes.

She screamed, her body spamming in a fit of absolute ecstasy.

Pieck clenched his fists, wrists struggling against the cuffs and arms, pulling in a deliciously uncomfortable way as he writhed, his voice rising in pitch as a reaction to the gentle, relentless rubbing of Yelena's fingers.  
It was maddening, but it was almost as good as Yelena fucking her, maybe better.Her pussy unconsciously clenched at the sensation.It was like being electrocuted.Shock waves shot through every inch of Pieck's skin from the inside out.Pieck could only imagine how silly she sounded. Yelena chuckled, moving her fingers faster against the sensitive spot.

"How do you feel, Pieck?" she asked softly.Leaning forward against Pieck's trembling head, Yelena smiled as Pieck rolled over with absolute pleasure. Yelena took a deep breath against the tip of the ear he was attacking, and while still rubbing the space behind her, brushed her plump lips against the inside. Flicking her tongue, Yelena sent Pieck into a flurry of incoherence.

Sounds spilled from her lips and Pieck knew he wasn't going to be able to answer her dom.

Pieck shrieked, words that should have had meaning spiraling into broken syllables that signaled the ecstasy he was rapidly falling into.

A smack on the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her pussy almost sent her into an orgasm, but somehow with a choked moan ... Pieck restrained himself. Yelena swung the riding crop over Pieck's ass.

"Answer me."

"Y... yesiii, so fucking.... well ... oh ... I ... I ... I ... fuck... fuck... ma'am... I... please, please. ...let me cum, or ... s...somethi-"

Yelena pressed her fingers hard into the spot, and sunk her teeth into Pieck's ear. causing her to scream, loudly. the sounds of her cries echoed off the walls.

"Do you want me to stop?", Yelena said incredulously, repeatedly sliding the riding crop over her ass and thighs, alternating with each stroke. Pieck's voice grew in pitch with each stroke.

"Oh no, nooo ... oh! p ... please! I'm so ... ma'am, let me ... can I ...?"

"Can you what... cum?" you want to cum, Pieck?" teased Yelena, drumming her fingers gently on Pieck's skin, and Pieck shook his hips violently, his body wobbling from the lack of support at his waist.

Pieck's stomach automatically churned from the sensation that she had fallen, and she was sweating, her eyes filling with tears as her body swayed. her pussy was sore, her clit swollen and throbbing with pleasure.

"yes! and ... yes! please, M....

Yelena pressed her fingers hard into the spot, and sunk her teeth into Pieck's ear. causing her to scream, loudly. the sounds of her cries echoed off the walls.

"Do you want me to stop?", Yelena said incredulously, repeatedly sliding the riding crop over her ass and thighs, alternating with each stroke. Pieck's voice grew in pitch with each stroke.

  
"Oh no, nooo ... oh! p ... please! I'm so ... ma'am, let me ... can I ...?"

"Can you what... cum?" you want to cum, Pieck?" teased Yelena, drumming her fingers gently on Pieck's skin, and Pieck shook his hips violently, his body wobbling from the lack of support at his waist.

Pieck's stomach automatically churned from the sensation that she had fallen, and she was sweating, her eyes filling with tears as her body swayed. her pussy was sore, her clit swollen and throbbing with pleasure.

"yes! and ... yes! please, s.... mistress ... please ma'am..."

Yelena smiled, switching hands and swinging the riding crop against Pieck's pussy fiercely.

Pressing her fingers firmly against the space behind Pieck's ear, Yelena simultaneously swung her soaked pussy with the riding crop, biting her lip as Pieck's screams filled her body.

Yelena didn't know how much longer she could handle Pieck's animalistic response. his cock was desperately struggling against his pants.

Pieck's palms stung from the indentation of his fingernails as he clenched his fists. his muscles tensed and his legs trembled erratically.  
Yelena slapped the girl's pussy one last time as she pinched the skin at her ear hole "Come. now."

Pieck threw her head back, her eyes wide and wide awake, and let out a violent scream.

Yelena watched, pressing the crop against her pussy as the sensation worked its way through Pieck's small body, sewing itself into her system in the most delicious ways. Pieck continued his prolonged cries of ecstasy, his throat burning along with his skin as he jerked roughly against his cuffs, ignoring the pain in his arms, wrists and ankles.

It was definitely a different kind of orgasm, and it felt so fucking rich.

It was as if Pieck was being pulled into an alternate universe of pleasure. it was as if that spot behind her ear was a direct circuit to her climax.

Pieck couldn't control the pleasure as it flowed relentlessly through her and reduced her body to a limp form. she was mewling, completely drained of energy by an orgasm.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..." the words dripped from Pieck's lips like a prayer.

Yelena was overwhelmed, her body filled with lust. she almost found herself having second thoughts about what she prepared.

But Yelena gathered her emotions and pulled away from Pieck. pushing the crop away from her sex, Yelena pinned her fingers behind Pieck's ear, as her knees tried to buckle. however, they didn't because of her bondage state.

Pieck sobbed in pleasure, his come covering her thighs. Yelena looked up at her, before leaning down and pressing her lips to his neck, reveling in the noises emptying from Pieck's lips.

"What a hot girl..." purred Yelena.

"F... fuck... ma'am... oh, God..."

  
"You're so beautiful Pieck..." whispered Yelena, pressing her lips to Pieck's ear, licking and smiling as she moaned.

"I mean you are absolutely beautiful, love. you make me want you with every move you make" the blonde spoke, her voice deep with desire.

Pieck closed her eyes, Yelena's presence surrounding her. Pieck was so overwhelmed with pleasure it was painful. she was actually afraid of cumming again.

"Mistress..."

"Don't speak. let me finish," Yelena said, rubbing against the spot again, and sending Pieck into another screaming fit, as the sensation came back stronger than before.

Pieck's pussy came back to life roaring erratically.

"You drive me crazy, you absolutely take my breath away, and after watching you cum so hard...just from my fingers" Yelena's voice became firm, growing louder along with her fingers as they pressed roughly against her. Yelena leaned forward with her face fully pressed against Pieck's.

"S... ma'am... please ... n ... no more-"

"Yes, love, more. after watching you cum so hard from my fingers, I want to slide my cock inside you and fuck you until you can't even move."

"Shit!"

"Again, Pieck!"

A scream violently ripped its way out of Pieck's throat and Yelena couldn't help but whimper with it as Pieck cummed hard for the second time. she was cumming at the sound of Yelena's voice and the feel of his slender fingers pressed against her skin.

Pieck however, this was it. surely she was going to die from the way she was cumming brutally, the way her knees were rocking forward, the way her clit was throbbing as waves of pleasure surged through her body.

Yelena felt like she could cum, his cock painfully hard in his pants. the desire to bury herself inside Pieck's pussy was overwhelming and Yelena bit her lip, removing her fingers and sliding the riding crop over Pieck's leg ... even as she continued to scream with pleasure. addicted to the sight, Yelena was sure there was another place that could generate a reaction as powerful as the one she had just witnessed.

"Shit! ma'am... it feels so good... oh my god..."

"Mmm. I know love feels good, doesn't it, to be rewarded for being a good girl, for being .... obedient?"

"Y... yes... yes ma'am.... oh shit, it's so good..."

Yelena smiled and stood in front of Pieck, lifting his chin to look at her "when I give you things, Pieck, I expect you to be grateful, you understand?" said Yelena, her voice controlled and calm. the crop slid slowly, slippery from her orgasms, up and over Pieck's body, against her breasts and between them.

Pieck felt at the sensation, still trying to come out of the extreme shock of a second orgasm "yes...ma'am, yes I...understand..."

Yelena leaned down and pressed her lips against Pieck's forehead. moving closer to his ear, Yelena breathing hard "what should you say?"

Pieck's body tried to bend, but couldn't because her handcuffs physically forced her to stand up.

However, she understood what her mistress was telling her.

"T... thank you, mistress..." she meowed, breathlessly. Pieck focused his eyes on his dom's black ones, which looked up at her, arching an eyebrow.

"Thank you for what?"

"T... thank you, f... for letting me cum..." spoke Pieck, and her clit throbbed. she was still painfully aroused, and Yelena smiled.

"That's a good girl."

Yelena brushed the sweaty bangs out of Pieck's face. Yelena reached behind her. bringing the riding crop to her buttocks, Yelena ran the crop pad over the skin, watching as Pieck held his breath roughly.

Pieck wasn't sure how she had been able to function after the two orgasms Yelena had put her through, and she was still eager for more. Yelena looked down at the slightly reddened skin, watching it tighten as the crop rubbed, before reaching the bottom of her ass.

As soon as the leather touched the spot, Pieck's whole body leaned forward and that same feeling surged through his body.

Fuck... again?

"Oh god..." groaned Pieck, his voice was rough from the effort.

Yelena smiled "Oh well, look at that. your beautiful ass is more than it appears to be" Yelena pulled the riding crop out of Pieck's ass, and with her free hand, pulled his left cheek upward, revealing his skin.

Jerking her wrists, Yelena lowered the crop to Pieck's flesh and it felt harder somehow as Pieck cried out from the sensation.

Pieck cried out in surprise. she was aroused from being spanked, but this particular spot sent familiar waves of pleasure through her. it filled her with desire.

"Shit! ma'am... again..."

Yelena paused, surprised by Pieck's response and took a step forward, releasing her bottom to push Pieck's hair away and pressing a kiss where his neck met her shoulder.

"Hmm, again, would you like some more, Pieck?" Yelena pressed his erection into the crease of Pieck's ass, before bringing the crop down on the spot with ease, making Pieck moan again in surprise "You want me to spank your ass until you cum all over your thighs again, is that what you want?"

Yelena brought the riding crop again, and again, and again as she drove the hard cock into Pieck's ass, allowing herself some relief as she sent Pieck deeper into his own arousal.

Pieck tried to form words, but found herself screaming as her body grew hotter from Yelena's harvesting against her.

"Huh?", Yelena raised her voice, nipping at Pieck's skin and Pieck felt like he was going to break the cuffs the way his body swayed unsteadily against them.

"Fuck... ma'am, please... yes, more..."

Yelena held Pieck as she thrust into his ass, wishing her clothes would fall off and she could bury herself inside Pieck.

"Mmm ... more. i like the sound of that, i want you to say more every time i hit you..."

Pieck moaned "yes ma'am .... oh god... oh shit... more!"

Yelena revelled in the sound, slapping the crop against Pieck quickly.

"Use your manners like a good little girl, Pieck..... say please!"

"Fuck, more please!"

"Oh shit, I love the way it sounds out of your mouth.... it makes your lover love you more ... can you feel how much I love you...how much I love making you part my fingers, in the hand of my riding crop?" Yelena pressed hard against Pieck, swinging the crop into the space under her ass and breathing heavily as Pieck cried out.

"Shit, yes, yes ma'am ... more please, more!"

"I want you so fucking bad, Pieck. you have no idea. i want to fuck you anywhere i can" Pieck screamed, as the depth of the amount Yelena desired sank into his system.

Pieck had never felt sexy, never even felt close to her, but apparently with all of Yelena's actions.

"I want to spank your ass while I fuck you on your hands and knees, I want to see your thigh muscles contract as I fuck you with your legs spread as wide as they can," she said quickly, slapping her skin fast with the crop. Pieck pulled back as best he could to find the crop and Yelena's hips.

"Yes! yes! oh, my fucking god, mistress yes, more .... please!" moaned Pieck, lost in the way the crop was stinging against the space between her thigh and ass, deliciously teasing her convulsing body, sparks flying in every direction.

Yelena gripped her hips tightly, sliding her hand down to pound her pussy in rhythm with the crop.

"Fuck, Pieck! I can't wait to take you, every which way. I can't wait to make every place on your body mine. your pussy is already mine, your neck, your breasts, your ass..."

Pieck threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly. he was right on the verge of another even more powerful orgasm. Pieck gasped for air as she stifled cries of pleasure, her pussy clenching nothing as her other hole clenched involuntarily at the mention of Yelena being inside her like that.

Pieck had never done that, never even thought about it, and now she found herself teetering on the brink of orgasm, just at the mere mention of Yelena being there...in her ass.

Fuck me.

"Mistress, please ... fuck me! please... I'm so close, please... more, more, more, more!"

Yelena smiled breathlessly at the wanton request. Pieck's voice was husky and full of desperation.

Her wrists were hot from the cuffs that held them, and Pieck found himself wringing his hands, searching for something.

"And you want to know what I've been longing for most, the one thing I've been imagining since I sat across from you in that little restaurant that day?"

Yelena licked her lips "I want to see you, on your knees with those beautiful lips wrapped around my fucking cock" Yelena smiled at the sharp intake of breath that left Pieck's body, then purred "cum for me, Pieck."

Everything went quiet.

Finally, Pieck could hear the sound of her voice screaming in a tone he didn't think was humanly possible. it deafened everything in the room, and all he could do was lose himself in the sensation of the riding crop on his ass, and Yelena's words sinking into his system.

Pieck wasn't sure if it was real, how loose her body was. if this was what it was like to be high, then she was about to become a violent addict.

But Pieck was filled with ecstasy that no drug or drink could achieve.

It was purely Yelena.

Yelena was really about to let loose. she was still pressed up against Pieck's backside as she struck the riding crop one last time, before burying her face in Pieck's bare back.

She listened as Pieck sobbed and fell forward as far as her knees would let her against the handcuffs.

Yelena released Pieck, enjoying the sound of his voice as it pierced her.

Pieck screamed, even as her wrists became free and fell forward, her body sinking into Yelena's.

Pieck was still cumming, his legs shaking so badly that Yelena was sure he was going into some kind of shock. Yelena had never seen any woman's legs move so fast before in her life.

Yelena bent down to unbuckle her ankles and finally let go of Pieck, who was still cumming intensely.

"Oh ... oh ..." Pieck moaned incoherently, hair messy from the agony of pleasure.

Yelena arranged Pieck to wear her bridal style for the second time from the playroom.

Yelena held her close, more than aroused and now in the same position in which she had left The Woman earlier that day.

Pieck had been reduced to nothing but bones, lying in the arms of the very woman who had made her who she was. Before she went completely numb in the midst of her orgasm-induced stare, however, Pieck managed to let out a thin smile.

"T... thank you ... for letting ... letting me cum, Yelena."


	9. Your name on my lips

"Hey, it's me."

Yelena flipped her chair back and forth, listening to the soft voice on the other end.

She had returned to work, almost a week after her second training session with Pieck. the training session that left Pieck sensitive and exhausted for a couple of days, and left Yelena lost in thought.

Yelena saw a lot of potential in Pieck.

Initially, that was what attracted her to the little brunette in the first place. Yelena knew deep in her heart that there was just something about Pieck.

Something so mutual, something beautiful.

That it was exactly what Yelena had been looking for. something that separates a submissive from the rest.

Yelena looked for the submissive who longed to be obedient. she wanted a woman who really wanted to relinquish that kind of control. however, she hoped that woman would be natural, inexperienced and willing to learn despite her subconscious obedience.

Yelena felt that woman was obviously Pieck, and then some.

Pieck had no idea where her submissive nature came from or how far gone it was, yet she began to accept and understand it with an ease that most of Yelena's more experienced encounters had not even come close to.

It was exhilarating and incomprehensible.

Of course, it made Yelena happy and gave her some excitement. it also made her bond sexually with Pieck in a truly dynamic way.

A way that felt like a bomb, waiting to explode.

It was a little scary for Yelena. because it was beginning to feel like the premise of some kind of unseen relationship. the feelings running inside her were rapidly increasing every day. so much so that they began to make Yelena impatient. they made it harder for Yelena to keep herself in check and even harder to maintain the level of dignity she perfected with her submissives for so long.

Of course, Pieck was still rough around the edges. making mistakes was natural to being submissive, but Pieck's mistakes were accompanied by actions that almost made Yelena wonder how naturally obedient Pieck really was.

The kind of progress, made Yelena guess that Pieck's training might come to an end faster than she had planned.

Which made Yelena come to the conclusion that she usually wouldn't come to an agreement so soon. a conclusion she wasn't so sure about.

So she asked for a second opinion.

"Well, it's none other than the Yelena Stein to what do I owe this pleasure? Have you finished your new project yet?"

Yelena laughed at Mikasa's antics, smiling at the woman's playful tone.

"Mikasa, my love. your jealousy is delicious.... but you are wrong, once again. In fact, I was just calling to have a particular conversation with you about my 'project', whose name is actually Pieck. i expect you to refer to it as such, from now on." 

Mikasa whistled "ohh, yes ma'am. someone is very attached to her new toy. i assume the training is going well then?" yelena could hear the curiosity in Mikasa's voice underneath her teasing.

"Training has been... exciting. full of surprises, actually" Yelena picked up a pen and twirled it between her fingers as she spoke. she supposed "surprises" was an accurate term to describe Pieck's behavior to her friend.

  
"Surprises you say? that's not a word that often refers to a submissive .... were they bad surprises?"

"Not necessarily. we've had two training lessons, Mika. I've been trying to take it easy, focusing on the basics..."

"Respect, obedience, patience, sensuality and acceptance; how could I forget?" exclaimed Mikasa, and Yelena chuckled.

"Of course she's made mistakes as expected. all subs have a hard time understanding the art of truly obeying and being patient at first, and Pieck has been no different. but, she has submissive habits that I didn't expect her to adopt her personality until about a month in ... maybe two. it's as if they were natural traits. characteristics that have always been ... a part of her."

Yelena could practically hear Mikasa furrowing her eyebrows through the phone line.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, I thought that's what you've always wanted someone with natural ability .... someone different" teased Mikasa. Yelena rolled her eyes "yes it is. I just didn't expect her to be at this level..."

"And what level is that?"

"I'm not really sure. I just know that I find myself barely able to maintain enough control to train her ... because although she's inexperienced, she has unusual knowledge. she's ahead of where she should be, mentally, which is extremely pleasing to me. i've never had it before." 

"And that makes it difficult for you?"

"It brings out a certain kind of dom in me, Mikasa. I find myself on the verge of losing myself in Pieck every time we train. sometimes I'm ready to forget the rest and give her the necklace because it seems like she's already there. I have never been with someone like her; so new to the lifestyle .... but so in touch with the role of a submissive." 

Mikasa gasped "wow. looks like you've found the first one! The perfect submissive! Shall I ring the wedding bells?" 

Yelena sat down, resting her heeled feet on the floor "be serious, with me now, Mikasa. i'm at a loss as to what the next chapter should be. of this was any other submissive, she would still be training, but..." 

"She's ready."

Mikasa's voice was clear for sure and Yelena bit her lip.

The comment was exciting to hear. she never made a quick decision, and if she found herself moving quickly toward something, she sought the opinion of another educated person. in this case, Mikasa was that other person, and hearing her agree with Yelena felt relief. Yelena ran slender fingers through her hair, the small insecurity in her reasoning seeping through the cracks.

"Still...she's only had two sessions."

"And you said yourself that she's in a place where most subs aren't expected to be so soon. Listen to Yelena, maybe the reason you've been feeling the way you have is because she's ready. maybe you want to lose control because your gut is telling you Pieck is in the middle of the road to handle that" 

Yelena licked her lips at the thought "this is not my style, Mikasa. even though Pieck has been excellent, and seems to retain all the qualities I have tried to teach her to know, I do not want to take her to a place where she is not ready.

Mikasa teased "Yelena, you're not some high school kid trying to pressure her into sex. if she shows signs that she understands the lessons and is capable of being submissive, why stall for time. give her the collar. it's only right that she's exceeding your expectations. That's good."

Yelena smiled, thinking of Pieck, thinking of the heights he had already begun to take her to, and how wonderful it would be to take her further so soon.

"Hmm. I don't know... I'll have to think about it some more. I appreciate your opinion though, Mika."

"God, that was twenty minutes of my life I could have saved. look at some diamonds Yelena and stop worrying. you'll know when the time is right."

Yelena smiled at the irony of Mikasa's joke "I've been looking at diamonds all day, actually."

"Oh really, designing a new set?"

Yelena smiled "Exclusively, yes."

Mikasa laughed softly "ohh, I have the scoop on the new jewelry line the fabulous Yelena Stein is creating for the world to ruin"

Yelena shook her head, ignoring the abundant comments "flattering, but this is a less new line and more of a ... personal ensemble, Mikasa" Yelena stood up, looking at her watch. it was almost lunchtime.

"Personal?"

"Yes, this particular set of diamonds is part of an investment I'm making ... in a recent "project" I'm working on."

With a brief pause, Yelena could practically hear Mikasa's mischievous smile.

And then.

"She must have an amazing pussy."

Yelena shook her head, laughing and preparing to take her leave as she walked out of her office. "How vulgar of you, Mikasa. now, I thought I taught you better than that."

Mikasa laughed out loud through the receiver.

"Apparently you did, I was not as quick a learner as my dear Pieck" Yelena smiled.

"It's all about inner knowledge and acceptance, I can't teach that to anyone."

"Yes, yes, yes... save it for your new toy, and I'll take your lack of comment as yes, she must have better pussy than me if you're thinking of giving her the collar" the woman said playfully.

"Awww, poor Mikasa feels unloved. if it means anything...I will always think you are absolutely lovely. I told you I'll never forget the times we had, love."

Mikasa seemed to smile broadly "I don't think I'm going to, Yelena."

Yelena paused at the woman's genuine tone. she felt comfortable talking to Mikasa about her relationship with any submissive, now Pieck, because before this encounter, Mikasa was practically the best submissive she ever had.

Mikasa knew her better than anyone, and honestly she was the closest thing she had to family.

She cared about Yelena, even loved her at one point. so remembering the days they used to spend together as friends, lovers, mistresses and submissives, was something they would both cherish forever.

"Have a good afternoon...and thank you for being there, Mika."

"Always, Yelena."

Yelena hid the longing she felt before she laughed softly "oh and Mika?"

Mikasa sighed through the receiver "yes Yelena?"

  
"Pieck's pussy is phenomenal"

____________________________________

Pieck's pov

It was amazing how much effect Ymir had on the people around her.

She was a known firecracker. her comments were cutting and quick, and her reactions were extremely dramatic. so much so, that the idea of something as simple as having breakfast with her, made Pieck extremely anxious.

Even though Pieck had done many breakfasts and sat down many mornings with Ymir, he still felt like he was entering a life-threatening situation.

Because this time, Pieck was having breakfast with Ymir after not contacting her for weeks.

No one ignores Detective Ymir.

Ever.

So Pieck was nervous and sore as she entered the restaurant and looked for Ymir. Seeing her friend in the booth, Pieck couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ymir. the detective glanced at the menu, pulling her jacket back to grab her wallet.

Pieck took a deep breath, his chest constricting slightly at the thought of what was going to empty Ymir's mouth when he saw her. Pieck's tights scraped the ground as he walked, and he adjusted the brim of his hat, biting his lip as he sat down across from Ymir.

Ymir looked at Pieck with his jaw clenched and his arms crossed.

A moment of silence passed between them, before Pieck nervously cleared his throat.

Ymir struck her at the blow.

"Anything to say for yourself?" Ymir said quietly, and Pieck began to explain.

"Ymi-"

"Have you lost your damn mind, Pieck?"

Here we go.

Pieck sighed, resigned to lean back in her seat and take the verbal slap coming her way.

"I just want to know, because it's been almost two weeks since I've heard from you! No phone calls, nothing! I didn't know what to expect, what if something happens, something important, what if this woman was a serial killer whore and tried to murder you and hide the evidence?"

Pieck shook his head "Ymir, she didn't..."

"Just because you've been fucking her doesn't mean you know her Pieck!"

Pieck bit his lip, trying not to burst out laughing at the exaggerated antics his friend was displaying. He glanced around the restaurant and smiled at her.

"You missed me, Y."

Ymir raised an eyebrow "Oh, don't flatter yourself munchkin! I lost my unlimited access to breakfast, lunch and dinner. Porco's food tastes like what they serve in hospital cafeterias."

Knowing it wasn't true, Pieck leaned over and grabbed Ymir's cheeks, shaking his head.

"Oh my little Ymirrrr ... I missed you too!" Ymir pushed his hands away, stifling a smile.

"Eat me, Pieck!", Ymir said, and Pieck laughed.

"I wish I did, Y. you might as well cut the bull, I know you and you're just freaking out knowing someone else is touching this," Pieck said slapping the side of his ass for good measure.

Ymir tried to keep a straight face, but finally found herself smiling at Pieck's antics, the familiar teasing calming her overly dramatic reaction. Pieck smiled, leaning over the table to kiss Ymir's cheek.

"Sorry, he doesn't call earlier, things have been very.... intense."

Ymir murmured, sipping his drink. she continued to smile "Pieck, you're allowing a random stranger, don't excuse me ... billionaire, house you and fuck you their fucking way whenever and however they want ... things can't get more intense than that"

Pieck laughed at Ymir's failed attempt to censor herself.

"I think Porco talked to you" Pieck said looking up as a waiter sat down to what appeared to be a pre-ordered glass of lemonade.

"Yes, Galliard said you were living in a fancy house outside of town." Ymir bit his lip and Pieck raised an eyebrow at the look on his facial expression, it was a face he knew all too well.

It was a face Pieck thought Ymir got in a lot of trouble when he was in high school. it was the face of the sneaky cheerleader head waiting to pounce on any piece of gossip they could find.

"Go ahead and ask, Ymir."

"How is she in bed? Or you guys, even in a bed? is it some kind of playroom? like those fifty shades of .... of, black or whatever?"

Pieck laughed "Ymir why have you, of all people, been reading that crap?"

Ymir shrugged "Pieck, when I knew you were going to hit the uglies with this ... this lady, Yelena Stein, diamond extraordinaire ... I thought that book would be the perfect source to give you an idea of what was going on at the time. you know you apparently don't know how to use that damn dinosaur of a phone you have" 

Pieck wagged his finger "hey! now I said I was sorry, Ymir! don't bring old faithful into this. it's the cheapest option ... easiest for me, and it's seen me through some hard times" 

"Yeah, yeah... I bet you're sorry. anyway, you never answered my question..... is she a good lay? Or is it all a load of crap?"

Pieck bit his lip, images of the heated encounters flashing through his mind like a slide show.

"Ymir ... she's amazing."

Ymir raised his eyebrows, resisting the urge to laugh at Pieck's choppy statement.

"Oh-kay ... judging by the lovey-dovey eyes you have, I'm not sure if you're talking about the sex or just her." 

Pieck patted him on the arm "I don't have love eyes! I just think she's very considerate. she makes me feel comfortable and she's ... different from anyone I've ever been in a relationship with, and we're not even in a relationship. it's crazy, and then when we're playing-" 

"So she has a playroom?"

Pieck rolled her eyes at the way Ymir interrupted her.

"Yeah bitch...she does. but she told me the other day that we wouldn't always be there when we...um.... we play ... together."

Ymir smiled "playing together. So how's that, how's that, how's playing with this perfect woman?"

Pieck blushed.

"Don't be shy with me, Anastasia Steele."

"Ymir seriously... Wikipedia is a better reference than that book."

Ymir gestured impatiently with his hand "just answer the damn question!"

"They're ... fucking mind-blowing. I mean, Jesus ... that woman." 

Ymir's eyes widened and she grinned, teeth gleaming like a Cheshire cat. the facial expression sent her and Pieck into a fit of giggles.

the two girls giggled for a minute, even as the waiter seemed to take their order.

When he disappeared and they had a minute to regain their maturity, Ymir finally began to calm down with questions.

"So, I guess she's doing well then?"

"She's doing fine. God, no one has ever made me feel this good Ymir. I've never had a woman ... stretch me like she does..." Pieck blushed.

She definitely knows how to stretch me.

"Well, fuck me sideways. Pieck Finger finally has a fucking sex life to brag about!" exclaimed Ymir loudly, slamming her hand down hard on the table. Pieck shushed her and Ymir laughed.

Pieck turned redder and covered her face with her hands "Oh my God, bitch."

Ymir bit her lip, still shaking with laughter "I was just reacting to the biggest fucking news since Porco brought home that whore who looked like or couldn't have been a man" Pieck snorted, and Ymir continued "Pieck Finger is a fucking billionaire, and has something to brag about, what in the world is the world coming to?"

Pieck sipped his drink with a coy smile "I'm just telling the truth, Ymir. you know that obedient, structured girl from high school I told you about? she's gone."

Ymir, smiled "I'm sure she can reappear. maybe just in time for mistress Yelena Stein to stretch it a little further."

Pieck gasped at the comment, which sent Ymir into a fit of giggles "no seriously" Ymir concluded, catching his breath "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with this girl? Nothing that makes you a little uncomfortable? I mean, there's got to be something fishy about her.... She can't be that perfect?"

Pieck rolled his eyes "just because I investigate crimes all day doesn't mean every situation is one, Ymir."

Ymir shrugged "I'm simply stating a fact; this woman has too many nice qualities to not get screwed over." 

  
"Well... your judgment is wrong, Sherlock. I'm sure she's not perfect, but she's a wonderful woman. so far she's been nothing but hospitable, and sweet." 

Pieck's mind turned to snapshots of Yelena, smiling ... welcoming him with her warm arms. then his thoughts roamed the memory of the house. cozy and welcoming, but cold from the lack of companionship, the lack of family.

"But..."

"Ha. I knew there was something!"

"Shut your face. I was just going to say, you seem very detached..."

Ymir looked at her confused "What do you mean Pieck?"

Pieck bit her lips "she's not very emotional, or personal ... I don't really know anything about her other than the fact that she's a wealthy business woman. no pictures of her family or anyone in her house. no friends, no nothing."

"Well, of course you don't know anything...you're just her..... what do you call yourself?"

Pieck bit his lip "submissive."

Ymir waved his hands "Yeah, anyway, you're submissive. You guys aren't dating, you're just fulfilling your needs."

Pieck couldn't help the pain that shot through her at Ymir's words. despite how sincere they were. Ymir was being honest and finally forcing Pieck to understand the truth about the unique situation she was in, but it hurt no less.

"I...I know what I signed up for Ymir. however, it doesn't stop me from feeling a little bad about having sex with someone and sharing such an intimate connection knowing absolutely nothing about them."

Ymir shrugged "you two have never met before this situation, so of course you know nothing about her."

Pieck bit her lip and looked blindly around the restaurant. her body began to ache, and suddenly confused feelings formed inside her. Pieck was sharing a home with Yelena and willingly giving her body to her, despite not knowing anything about her. now Pieck wondered if she ever would.

Ymir looked at the pained expression on Pieck's face, and frowned "now what's wrong?"

Pieck shook his head "nothing."

"You like her, don't you?"

Pieck rolled his eyes "don't you start "I don't like her romantically. I'm just... really attracted to her. obviously enough to let her do whatever she wants with my body almost every night, but that's it. that's all it will be" 

Ymir smiled "I don't buy it! you like this woman, and not just because she fucks you into oblivion every day. that's why it hurts you that she doesn't want to share with you your short and long term goals!"

Pieck tossed it away and ignored the sudden excitement she felt towards the revelation her best friend thought she had discovered "you've been reading that fifty shades of shit too long, Ymir."

Ymir laughed and licked his lips "it's addictive, what can I say" Pieck shook his head.

"So my next question" Pieck groaned, and Ymir ignored her "when can I meet her?"

Pieck lifted his head and looked at her. it was the same reaction he had to Porco's desires to meet the woman he had been calling his lover for the past two weeks.

Ymir threw up her hands, surprised at the shock that registered on Pieck's face "what, you thought you were going to go out with Porco's promise that shit? hell no! aunt Ymir wants in on it!" 

Pieck pursed his lips, before laughing at the woman's antics. Ymir was truly one of a kind, and she had supported Pieck through everything. even this crazy boxing dream of giving himself wholeheartedly to a woman he had just met. Ymir had stuck it out, and Pieck appreciated it.

But Ymir sitting at a table with Yelena...the woman who was amassing a great deal of power in more ways than one, the woman who was fucking the sense out of every moment she could? Pieck didn't know exactly how he felt about it.

Personalities, lifestyles, they were bound to clash.

"I didn't promise anything, I told her I would," Pieck said as the waiter appeared with his food, and Ymir licked his lips, even the hungry detective.

"Well go ahead and add me to the guest list for that dinner. and while you're at it, why don't you ask her why she doesn't share her dreams from time to time with you. it will take the edge off your burning passion to know more about her" Ymir said smiling, before sticking his fork into the food and Pieck shook his head.

"Thank you oprah."

"Anytime, love."

____________________________________

It was a Friday

Atra week had passed, and Pieck had survived another training session with his mistress. Yelena had untangled her senses further, teaching her about how important it was to accept her submission.

It was who she was.

Yelena's words exploded in Pieck's ears, making her body ache at the memory.

As the riding crop swung over Pieck's outstretched thighs, the saddle she was forced to jerk from the force. her hands were tied with silk scarves to her arms and her feet on the cushion. they burned as Pieck squeezed her toes, the blows coming from the riding crop, causing moisture to seep through her folds.

Yelena's instructions were simple:

"Respond respectfully when spoken to, don't squeeze anything, and when asked to service your mistress, do so."

Pieck had been doing just that, accepting each stroke patiently and holding his tongue as requested.

"Are you wet for me?"

Pieck, breath caught in his throat from accepting the swings of the crop silently, stifled "yes... yes..." the crop stole another rush of air from his lungs.

"yes what?"

"yes ma'am."

Yelena switched hands and squatted between Pieck's spread legs, patting her red skin with her palm.

Yelena inhaled the scent of her aroused submissive and licked her lips "you will always respect me, Pieck. if I ask you to answer me, you will...and in the right terms. you have been so good tonight love..... i don't expect any more mistakes. do you understand?"

Pieck, breathing through his nose as Yelena's palm stung his thighs, sobbed "yes, ma'am" before moaning at the sensation of two long fingers inside his drenched sex. Pieck stared through narrowed eyes as his dom, Yelena's emerald eyes swirling gold with passion as he pumped inside her hard.

Yelena held him, her lower lip tucked between her teeth as she worked, before sliding her fingers in and pressing them against Pieck's open mouth.

"Suck."

Pieck wrapped his lips around them and licked his own juices, moaning at the sour taste of his arousal.

Yelena smiled "want more?"

Pieck looked at her with pleading eyes, ready to accept it all "yes, ma'am."

Yelena returned to her full height and began to pound Pieck's legs mercilessly again, sinking her fingers deep inside Pieck's wetness into his silky locks and pulling his head back.

"If you're a good girl."

Yelena was very persistent with her ministrations. Yelena's determination caused Pieck to cum so hard that she found herself totally exhausted when Yelena finished fucking her.

Pieck was definitely okay with that, but he found himself visiting the gym more often, if only to get into a better shape equipped to play.

His mistress had given him some advice on the matter, while stopping by for lunch one day.

"you know Pieck, you might want to think about getting more rest and keeping in shape. I'd like you to be full of energy every time I fuck you."

The heated words whispered in his ear had soaked through Pieck's panties and into his memory. he had no choice but to make it work. Pieck was now getting more rest, eating more fruits and vegetables and even visiting his closet for the first time to retrieve his workout clothes.

Previously, Pieck put a damper on his workout routines once he got a second job, so he was a little out of practice. but he couldn't deny the ease he felt when his legs began to slowly burn on the elliptical he'd been furiously pressing on for the past hour.

The tight spandex shorts hugged Pieck's ass as she moved, effortlessly, sweat dripping under her sports bra, between her breasts. music filled his ears through his headphones and he briefly thought about how long she'd gone without singing.

It had definitely been a while.

As the jazz lyricist sang about being unable to "bite her lip, or bat her eyes" Pieck challenged herself to a few more times on the machine, working the pain out of her legs. Images of firm hands squeezing her thighs, pushing her flexibility and her limit, filled her brain and Pieck felt something churn in her stomach. her pain was worth every ounce of pleasure she'd received.

"Pieck!"

the steady voice echoed over his music and Pieck jumped, stopping his workout and clutching his chest as if to calm his growing heartbeat.

"Yelena you scared me," Pieck said with a breathy smile, stepping off the machine. Yelena tilted her head as she smiled, her lower lip sucked between her teeth as it had been the night before, and her arms crossed as she leaned against a nearby treadmill.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know how loud your music might have been," Yelena said, and Pieck leaned over to grab his water bottle before taking a long drink.

"It's okay ... I tend to get a little into my workout songs," he laughed breathlessly, smiling, and Yelena scanned her eyes over Pieck's tanned skin. her eyes followed the sweat as it dripped down Pieck's neck.

"I'm glad to see you too,my rabbit," Yelena said, and ran a hand through her hair, lifting her eyes finally, lust shining through them.

Pieck nodded his head, cheeks flushed at the compliment hidden beneath Yelena's surprise.

"I did... I used to train all the time, before I took the second job at the restaurant," Pieck said, shrugging and tucking a strand of fallen hair behind his ear.

Yelena licked her lips before forcing her pupils to connect with the other girl's.

"Why did you take the second job, Pieck?"

Pieck shrugged again "when I graduated, unfortunately there were no auditions for me...and I promised my parents I'd pay my own rent."

Yelena frowned "but you have Porco ... there shouldn't be a reason for you to be working so hard, so young."

Pieck laughed "that's the pot calling the kettle black, Yelena. Porco is good, he keeps his side of the rent most of the time...but he's constantly looking for construction work, so the second job just came as a precaution" Pieck wiped the sweat on his neck, before adding conversationally "I don't mind working two jobs...it's a pain in the ass, but I like the idea of being able to take care of things, being able to take care of myself and like a big girl" 

Yelena felt mild irritation at the way Pieck approached her relationship with the boy. but Yelena hid it as quickly as she seemed to underneath her genuine admiration for how mature the newly arrived college student was.

"He's lucky to have you," Yelena said with a small smile, and Pieck smiled.

"Yeah, and a little overwhelmed too, he can hardly get any girls to come home with him because they all think we're secretly sleeping together."

Pieck laughed as if it was some kind of joke that really tickled her and Yelena looked at her with a sense of longing.

Pieck was actually amused, by the memory of her best friend, it was a kind of loyalty, a kind of love that Yelena had never seen or experienced. Yelena didn't know if she was sad about it ... or happy at how radiant Pieck looked.

Seeing Pieck's smile was infectious and finally made Yelena push her longing from her mind. Suddenly, she found herself smiling and laughing along with Pieck.

Pieck's laughter subsided and he looked at Yelena with smiling eyes "what?"

The piercing eyes shone at her, something unfamiliar entered inside them "nothing ... I have an invitation for you. it's actually why I came looking for you" Yelena took a small envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Pieck.

"An invitation?" she asked confused, opening the small letter. Yelena nodded.

"Yes. To dinner with me tonight. I hope you'll accept...it's kind of a special night" Yelena leaned forward and gave Pieck a small kiss on the nose, before pulling back.

"A ... a special night ... Yelena, what do you mean?"

"Pieck" Yelena spoke firmly, now standing in the doorway with amused eyes "just read the invitation ... and don't be late!"

were Yelena's final words, and with them she left the room, leaving Pieck confused and silent. Pieck turned the envelope over in his fingers and opened it, pulling out a small card and looking at the description.

Pieck,  
I hope you will do me the honor of joining me for a special celebratory dinner in the dining room at eight o'clock. I ask that you wear the dress and shoes hanging on your closet door.

don't be late.  
-Y

Yelena sat in the dining room dressed in an elegant white dress, her short golden locks framing her face as she waited patiently for dinner time to arrive.

She held a glass of white wine in one hand and drummed the fingers of the other top on the table.

It was eight to five, but Yelena remained calm and that would never change.

Glancing around the darkened room, Yelena allowed her eyes and nose to take in the combined aromas of candle wax and dinner.

After three minutes, Yelena glanced at her watch before looking at something that made her mouth water.

Pieck was standing in the doorway, her shimmering gold dress tight and pushing her breasts up, the slit at the bottom showing off her long tanned legs. Pieck's hair flowed in puffy curls ... down her back as usual.

As Pieck approached the table, Yelena stood up and reached over to pull Pieck's chair out ... ignoring the excitement that shot straight to her crotch at the sight of the girl who uttered a quiet "thank you."

Yelena trailed her hands from Pieck's hips to his arms. when her palms met Pieck's shoulders, Yelena leaned in ... inhaling his scent before fading "you look beautiful, Pieck."

Pieck bit his lip and smiled "thank you Yelena."

Yelena sat, directly across from Pieck, looking deep into his chocolate orbs and smiling "Sasha was going to do the Italian..."

  
of course, it's a special occasion.

Pieck looked at the steaming food and then looked at Yelena.

Pieck leaned back in his chair and took a sip of wine. She looked at Pieck, who was looking around "wow, she looks beautiful here."

Yelena picked up the fork, stabbed at the pasta that eventually cooled from neglect "I wanted it to go, it's a special occasion" Yelena chewed the food before gesturing with her silverware "eat" 

Pieck bowed his head, the glow of the candles bouncing off his skin "What's so special about tonight?"

Yelena shook her head smiling "eat first, then we'll talk."

Pieck raised his eyebrows, mentally shrugging before taking a bite. Pieck sat there for a moment before remembering his conversation with Ymir.

"Yelena?"

Yelena looked up from her plate and Pieck took it as a cue to keep talking, suddenly nervous at the thought of asking the woman something personal.

"I ... um, I was wondering-"

"Yes?"

Pieck swallowed, and cleared his throat "um what's your favorite color?"

very softly, Pieck.

Yelena wiped the edge of her mouth with her napkin, smiling. Pieck blushed and looked down, suddenly feeling hot under the woman's gaze. he nervously reached for his own glass of wine and drank as Yelena leaned back, crossing her legs.

"You want to know my favorite color?"

Pieck coughed "uh, yeah."

Yelena laughed and spoke softly, "my favorite color is white...I thought you might have figured it out by how much I've incorporated it into the decor," she said and Pieck nodded, mentally smacking his forehead at the ridiculousness of the question.

"Yeah ... I just didn't know if, maybe ... it was a stupid question, sorry."

"It's not a stupid question, Pieck... it's reasonable. everyone asks that question, because it's a topic of conversation. a personal question you have to ask to find the answer to" the words slipped off Yelena's tongue calmly, and her expression remained unmoving. she pushed her plate away, and smiled.

Pieck rested his hands on the table, as if preparing himself "how come you've never asked me what my favorite color is?"

"Because I already know. it's gold."

Pieck smiled, the answer made her heart flutter in a surprising way. she glanced down at the dress that hugged her body and then looked up at Yelena deliberately.

Yelena's smile widened "it was in your file."

Pieck grimaced "I know you did some research on me, Yelena .... but geez" Pieck said with a nervous laugh and Yelena laughed softly.

  
"I'm sorry ... Mikasa can be quite extensive sometimes" Yelena said, the name disappeared without her noticing and Pieck frowned "Mikasa?"

Yelena set her glass down on the table "Mikasa...she is my private investigator and friend. she does all the research for me regarding business"

Her words made pain explode in Pieck's chest, and only confirmed the point Ymir was trying to make.

She was just business.

"Oh... I see," Pieck said and Yelena noticed the slightly disappointed tone in Pieck's voice, and mentally kicked herself. swallowing, Yelena uncrossed and crossed her legs.

"What is it you really want to ask me, Pieck?" spoke Yelena, changing the subject. she shook her foot in anticipation. Pieck had been on the way to ask her something, but apparently she got nervous.

Pieck shook his head "I already asked you."

Yelena arched an eyebrow finely "Pieck, you can ask me anything you want to know...I'm not going to get mad."

Pieckf smiled, her disappointment before fading. she hesitated before clearing her throat nervously "I was uh.... recently talked to Porco and Ymir, and they're a little ... curious about you, they..."

Pieck caught his breath, the look on Yelena's face making his body buzz in a familiar way. Pieck finally looked up and blushed. "I'm sorry...I'm nervous about how you'd feel, my friends might join us for dinner.... sometime."

it would never happen, Pieck just knew it. this woman already seemed so private, even after opening his home to her.

"It's okay if you don't want to..." Pieck hastened to say, averting his gaze and shoving a mouthful of pasta into his mouth before he could say anything else.

Yelena licked her lips "Pieck, I think that's a wonderful idea."

What?

Pieck's eyes widened, his face painted with surprise "really?"

"Yes. I understand that your friends are basically your family and probably aren't comfortable with our lifestyle. getting to know me can only help that" Yelena folded her hands in her lap, and had to fight the urge to laugh at the expression that passed across her submissive's face.

Pieck thought about the possible reactions of his friends and chuckled nervously "all right then."

Yelena chuckled and reached out to wipe some sauce from Pieck's mouth "you shouldn't be so nervous, Pieck."

Pieck flinched at Yelena's touch "I know, I don't know if you'd feel comfortable inviting them into your home.... my friends can be quite ... uncensored"

Yelena smiled at the thought "I don't mind, Pieck. you know, I'm not closed off like you think I am."

it was as if the woman had read his mind. Pieck bit his lip before remembering that he still had no idea what they were supposed to be celebrating.

"Ok Yelena, I have eaten.... what's the occasion?", Pieck asked softly, ignoring the comment Yelena made. Yelena smiled and withdrew her hand...before getting up.

Pieck looked up confusedly, watching Yelena turn away from her and practically lean over to a table in the far corner of the room. Yelena picked up a box that Pieck otherwise didn't notice as she turned to look at Pieck.

Pieck took that moment to look at his beautiful mistress.

the silky white dress clung to Yelena tightly, the neckline cutting dangerously between her breasts. Pieck's mouth moistened at the sight of turgid nipples glistening through the fabric, barely covered.

She was the most beautiful woman Pieck had ever seen.

Yelena snapped her fingers and Pieck locked eyes with her, orbs suddenly golden with passion.

"Pieck!"

a buzz pulsed inside Pieck at Yelena's tone, and she immediately stood up, pulled her dress up a little and dropped to her knees.

the sight made Yelena practically vibrate with excitement.

Pieck moved effortlessly, it was mind-blowing. three training sessions had never made a sub obedient, and in Pieck's case had never made any woman desirable. Yelena smiled.

"yes ma'am."

she interpreted Yelena's tone well. she didn't quite understand it, but somehow something inside her just reacted to Yelena, and her instinct was to kneel.

this is my place.

Yelena walked around Pieck's body, box in one hand "you are the most beautiful submissive I've ever seen, love."

Pieck's body hummed.

"You are radiant with respect and obedience," Yelena placed her hand in the silky brown tresses, watching a shiver erupt throughout Pieck's body.

"You move with patience and sensuality," Yelena tugged Pieck's head gently, watching as his narrowed eyes continued to stare at the carpet beneath her

Leaning down Yelena licked the shell of Pieck's ear "and then there's the most wonderful part of you, Pieck Finger," Yelena placed her palm against the back of his neck "you, my love, have accepted your place."

Pieck's heart began to pound as Yelena let go of his neck. pulling her up, Yelena slid her hand down Pieck's side and around his waist.

"Pieck, you have exceeded my expectations" Yelena opened the box and sat her down next to them at the dining room table. Placing both hands on Pieck's waist, Yelena pressed open kisses into the mouth of Pieck's bare shoulder.

"I've never had an A-plus like you have ... I'd like to think it's because I have a feeling about you," she swept Pieck's long brown locks to the left, Yelena smiled.

"When I first saw you, I knew you were meant to be mine..." Yelena clicked in his ear vehemently, and Pieck moaned, shivering as he began to heat up with arousal.

Pieck kept his hands at his sides as Yelena ran one hand down to his waist before running it up his arm and pressing her thumb against his neck gently. Yelena pulled Pieck's flushed body against hers, and Pieck tightened his fingers at the feel of Yelena's nipple pressed against his back.

"I asked you when you started ... if you would be willing to be collared, after you were trained to be my submissive. What did you tell me?"

The conversation was still a vivid memory, and without hesitation, Pieck responded with a quick "yes."

Yelena chuckled, licking his shoulder "mmm, you are so excited, Pieck, so quick to respond ... be more specific" she bit out and Pieck gasped.

"Yes... I said yes, I'd like you to grab my neck...ma'am" Pieck's stomach churned at the thought of belonging completely to Yelena and having something on his body to show it openly besides the love marks on his skin. it made Pieck shiver with excitement. Yelena hummed, pressing her hands on Pieck's hips and pulling her closer if possible, and Pieck stifled a moan at the sudden sensation of the erection bulging through the silky fabric of Yelena's dress.

Yelena landed on her ass "Do you want it?"

Pieck wondered if that was a trick question. it didn't matter, her answer remained the same. she breathlessly replied "yes... yes..."

A smack on her ass made Pieck stand up, and she almost stumbled, but strong hands continued to hold her. the candles flickered around her, but Pieck kept her eyes on the ground.

"Be more specific, what do you want: my cock? a necklace? ... both?" Yelena smiled, her mouth sucking on Pieck's neck, now. hands tangled in Pieck's tresses. and quickly pulled his head back against Yelena's shoulders as she assaulted his neck and rolled her hips into Pieck.

Pieck was starting to fall apart. the attention from Yelena was too much and his body was becoming tight with excitement ... Pieck was trembling with excitement at the prospect of being kale and, truth be told, his mouth and body were watering even more for something else.

"Yes ... I do, a.... both ... ma'am."

Yelena moved her hands to Pieck's ass, stepping back and kneading the flesh "how bad do you want it, Pieck? How bad do you want to be mine... officially?"

Pieck's body was trembling, his mind clouded by the passion he felt.

Pieck looked down at the carpet beneath her with heavy eyes "I... I really..."

Yelena patted Pieck's left cheek, before moving her hands over the flesh again, "do you really want to belong to me?" Pieck bit his lip, feeling Yelena's hands run down his back to reach for the zipper of her dress.

"I... I..."

Another slap to her ass cut Pieck off and stole the air from his lungs. "Are you really ready to serve me, whenever, wherever and however I want?"

  
"Y... yes... ma'am..."

the dress fell at Pieck's feet, and she briefly registered the sound of the dishes peeling off the table before she was face down on the glass, hands resting in front of her. Pieck stifles a groan as Yelena leans over her, their cheeks pressed together.

"Do you really want to be my little bitch... my property... because once you put on that collar, Pieck. things will change.... I won't be so submissive..." 

Yelena wiggled her hips into Pieck, lifting his hands to cover hers on the table "I'm going to fuck you hard, every time."

Yelena licked his neck, before biting down and Pieck kept his eyes down, the glass rubbing against his fingers as Yelena tightened her grip on it. Yelena looked at the nipple on Pieck's back, the silky smooth, beautiful skin beneath her.

"I'm going to lose control" Yelena pushed her pelvis against Pieck, pressing it hard against her. it elicited a moan from Pieck's throat and Pieck forced his eyes to stay open, focusing downward. Yelena grabbed Pieck's hair and pulled Pieck upward, leaving his bare chest on display. Yelena placed a hand on Pieck's thigh ... dangerously close to his wet center.

"Are you sure you want that, Pieck, are you ready to be mine?"

Pieck felt the familiar buzz wrap itself around her and the words flowed from her lips with insurmountable ease.

"Yes ma'am."

Yelena let her go only to grab the open box.

Pieck's chest was heaving, his excitement dripping down his legs. he licked his lips and focused his gaze on the table, watching in its periphery as something shiny bounced in the light. Yelena pushed the brown tresses aside to put something around her neck.

Yelena looked up and smiled.

"Eyes up, love. look at yourself."

Pieck looked in the mirror hanging in front of them and stared at her reflection. she was naked; hair tousled, her body flushed with arousal and her sex glistening.

Pieck's eyes were dark brown, almost black with passion, and her neck glistened with what would appear to be a beautiful necklace.

The chain of which was completely covered with small diamonds. it was connected in the center by a pendant.

A diamond-encrusted "Y"

The lock clicked into place and Pieck could only stare in awe. it was so Yelena. classy, beautiful and completely mesmerizing.

She was submissive.

Pieck was ready to be everything Yelena wanted her to be. Pieck belonged to Yelena Stein.

She was hers.

Pieck held her breath, the familiar hum throbbing inside her so strongly that it almost felt like a heavy vibration rumbling in her ears. there was an imperceptible amount of excitement that shot through her system, and she rocked forward in bliss. 

Yelena held her close, her hands dropped from the back of Pieck's neck to his waist. Yelena locked her eyes on Pieck through the mirror, their bodies pressed tightly together.

Pieck was staring at the collar, completely captivated by its beauty and shaken to her core by its meaning.

"Lover..."

"No."

Pieck held his breath, feeling the grip on his waist tighten as Yelena spoke sharply, her voice hot and husky with desire "it's Yelena, now."

Pieck licked his lips and gasped. Yelena swallowed, his cock straining painfully against her dress. Pieck was trembling, struggling to hold himself in place, and Yelena was teetering on the edge of control.

"Now, love...things are different. you are officially mine I can do whatever I want with you."

Yelena pushed Pieck forward again, putting her hands on the edge of the table. Pieck groaned, his eyes still on Yelena's in the mirror.

"i'm all yours. i'm your dom you just answer me. you just fuck me. your pussy is mine." 

Yelena pulled up her own dress, pulling her underwear down quickly. Pieck felt Yelena's cock, rigid at her entrance. Pieck cried out, desperate.

"Please!" Pieck whimpered, and Yelena bit her lip, control slipping slowly between her fingers, his cock ready to slide between Pieck's folds.

Yelena leaned down, her hands on Pieck's hands, his fingers between hers and her eyes holding his intensely.

"Please what?", Yelena said, slapping his ass.

Pieck took a deep breath before sobbing.

"Fuck me... Yelena... make me yours."

Yelena growled, ramming Pieck so hard that the dining room table rose up from the force. Pieck screamed, her head jerking forward as the woman began to pound into her.

Pieck's body felt like it was splitting in half with the way Yelena was fucking her, mercilessly, staring at her with vibrant golden eyes.

Pieck groaned, his voice incoherent as Yelena steadied herself by placing a palm against his hip, before smacking his ass with each thrust.

the intensity was electrifying, things really were different.

Pieck was being fucked with a purpose. it was as if Yelena was trying to fuck her so hard that she learned a lesson.

"You feel so good, love ... wrapped around my cock, taking it hard. such a good girl." 

Yelena whipped Pieck against the table, her breasts pressed against the glass as she curved his cock upward inside her hitting a spot that ripped a scream from Pieck's throat.

"The collar means you take everything I give you. every. hour. Pieck..." Yelena was breathing heavily, not missing a beat. her thrusts had an impeccable rhythm. they were hard and rough, dragging the large table forward all the while. Pieck screamed, his body on fire.

  
"Fuck...I've wanted it ever since I saw you in that restaurant. beautiful, awkward girl with big scary eyes.... tight little ass...I knew you were going to be mine, baby." 

The term of endearment brought something out of Pieck "f...fuck yeah! oh god..." Yelena noticed Pieck's change in emotions.

"You like to be called that huh, that's what you are..... my Pieck, my bitch, my baby. you're everything, you're mine."

all, yours.

Yelena pulled his cock fully out and rammed it into Pieck, throwing his head back at the scream that tore Pieck's throat once again.

Yelena held on, going animalistic and raw as Pieck took everything he gave her. Yelena could feel Pieck's walls tighten around her as he fucked her with abandon.

Pieck was sweating, glued to the table as Yelena held her down, one hand resting on her neck, the other against her back.

"Ohhhhhh fuck... please! Please!"

Pieck was close and Yelena could feel it, could feel Pieck vibrating with desperation.

Yelena leaned in, her mouth against Pieck's ear, the husky tone sliding deep into Pieck's body "you're so close baby... you're ready to cum aren't you?"

"Yes... fuck! I'm so close... please..."

Yelena slid her hand against Pieck's breasts, slowing her thrusts down "you look so beautiful baby" she pulled Pieck's hair and lifted her up, holding her by the waist.

Yelena suddenly sped up. slamming the head of his cock against Pieck's cervix, she elicited more screams from Pieck. Pieck was still gripping the table, fingertips stretched against the edge.

"look at you. ready to cum all over me, is that what you want?"

Yelena reached out and stroked the bright "Y" that flickered in the now dim candle flames, and the mirror played back the scene of her hard fucking.

"Yes!" Pieck moaned.

Yelena traced the letter, the simple letter signifying Pieck's submission, then gripped his neck, thrusting erratically into Pieck's cunt.

"Pieck ... baby, cum for me!"

Pieck screamed, throwing his head back as colors exploded behind his eyes.

"Yelena!"

The name slipped the last Pieck's lips in a loud scream. it was such an unfamiliar, mind-blowing sound that it sent Yelena into an unexpected orgasm, his cock thrusting through Pieck's pussy and emptying his seed into her.

"Oh fuck... Pieck ... shit!"

Was purely animalistic.

Yelena's body rocked forward with an explosive sensation that ripped her insides. she watched with shining dark eyes as her neck glistened proudly around Pieck's neck. it pulsed against her veins as Pieck continued to moan. the sound of Pieck cumming only prolonged Yelena's release. there were tears rolling down Pieck's cheeks as she came endlessly, her legs wobbling as her pussy fluttered around Yelena's cock.

Yelena fell forward, pushing Pieck's body onto the table. her moans turned into a silent scream, until she sucked in a breath of air and stifled a sob before mewling a soft "Yelena..."

Pieck's limp body was pressed against the glass table and Yelena pressed her head against Pieck's back. Pieck's face was tear-stained and red with exhaustion. Yelena licked her lips, pressing kisses against his neck, against his shoulder, before she leaned in slightly and pulled Pieck's head back to look at her through heavy-lidded brown eyes.

"You're mine, Pieck..." Yelena spoke again for the umpteenth time, trailing her trembling fingers against the diamond necklace once more "Do you understand?"

The humming quieted down.

"Y... yes... Yelena I understand ... I'm yours."


	10. Never look back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia appears.

It had been a long time since Pieck had taken a stroll down the concrete sidewalks of Marley City.

Pieck had voluntarily allowed himself to lock himself in a big house. the sexual bliss that followed Yelena's decision to fulfill her overcame Pieck's desire to communicate with the outside world.

Pieck had wondered since the day he signed his contract how it would feel to belong to Yelena, officially. and now she had that.

By the clasp of a necklace, everything changed. Suddenly she was no longer mistress, she was Yelena. the feeling of their connection ran deep through her and made her overwhelmed with happiness.

Pieck only wondered what would happen now.

A couple of weeks had passed, and Pieck still hadn't seen Yelena talking about the new ... formalities of her necklace. Yelena had gotten busy again with investors and her business, so her time had been very limited.

However, there were little things that started to become more important.

Now, more than often, Pieck would stop by with Yelena in the morning hour and have a brief conversation with her while offering her breakfast or a cup of coffee. Yelena would even tell Pieck to have a good day and touch his arm or shoulder as he walked through the door.

Pieck loved it.

Pieck had taken the time while Yelena was locked in her office to do a little research on her own laptop.

Pieck was very curious as to why she was so hung up on having the collar, and why she felt oddly attached to the idea of being a full-time submissive. Pieck wondered why she was suddenly enveloped by the feeling of being complete when the collar was around her neck. it was as if ... it all made sense.

The Internet told her that she had immersed herself in her role as a submissive. her body and brain were aligned with each other and had apparently formed to come to the conclusion that her purpose was to belong to Yelena.

Pieck was constantly thinking about Yelena. Pieck thought that Yelena was inside her body. she thought about serving her. Pieck was crazy about the idea of having the necklace on all the time, of being proclaimed Yelena's property.

Pieck wondered if that was unusual. despite the musings of the oh-so-reliable internet, she wondered if it was normal for a submissive to be so attached to her role.

Pieck felt alive when it came to any kind of contact with Yelena, and the lack of instruction she was given only spurred her withdrawal, especially after crossing over into completely new territory with Yelena. she was absolutely dying.

She needed guidelines; she needed her master-Yelena, to tell her how to move forward.

She was ready to serve her.

And yet, she still felt pressure on her, because she was still so inexperienced. even though Yelena felt that Pieck could and would be the best submissive that had ever come into Yelena's life ... she was still nervous, scared.

At this point, the thought of disappointing Yelena after being considered so special, terrified her.

Pieck had always been afraid of making mistakes and had always wanted too much.

It was the perfect recipe for disaster.

Clearing her head of her tumultuous thoughts, the brunette stomped through the crowd of Marley natives and tourists. checking the time on her old phone she entertained the idea of finding coffee. she couldn't spend too much time for the sake of getting to her destination on time.

She wasn't alone in the city for nothing.

Her dominant had dropped her off as she was leaving the house that morning, giving her specific instructions.

"You have an appointment with me in my office today, one o'clock. don't be late." 

Her nervousness was beginning to turn to anxiety, and Pieck found herself shivering for more than just air. the thought of what the consequences of being late would be weighed inside her. it only excited Pieck, because he couldn't deny his fondness for a firm hand.

The sound of her phone ringing noisily broke her sinful thoughts and Pieck looked up at the name illuminating her screen with a flick of her eyes.

"Oh God!"

She responded with a shy "hello?"

"Pieck Finger!"

Oh, let the drama begin.

Pieck ran down Marley, the heels of his boots clicking on the sidewalk as he walked through the crowd of people.

"Dad, before you start-"

"Before you start, what, complaining to my only daughter about how she hasn't called me in a month! Or tell me about auditions and how I've had to find out from Porco that you're seeing a woman? What could you possibly say to your poor father that might ease the anguish in his miserable old heart?"

Pieck rolled his eyes "Dad, stop being such a drama queen, you're barely forty-two. you're not that old and your heart is fine. I'm sorry I haven't called you for so long ... it's all been so busy, with work and other things." 

Okay, so she hadn't worked in a month, but they didn't need to know that. they didn't need to know anything remotely close to what was really going on in her love life.

"Work is more important than your parents...who brought you into this dream world and paid for you to live and eat so you could-"

The phone rang and soon Pieck heard the voice of his father, Erwin.

"Pieck ignore your father, he's just trying to use guilt on you. we miss you baby, how's life after college treating you?"

Pieck smiled, looking wildly in all directions to cross the cross hustle and bustle.

"Like I said, Dad ... it's been hectic. I took another waitressing job during the evenings, so I can make a little extra money."

The line went quiet for a second and then continued.

"Pieck, if you need money...you know. we can-"

"No dad. Porco and I are fine. he got a new construction job, did he tell you? he got promoted on his first day."

He smiled broadly at the thought of his best friend, missing him.

"Yes, honey, he told us. and your dad and I were about to ask him if you two were official or not until he laughed and brushed off a new woman in your life." 

Pieck regained her feelings for the man, furious now that she told her father about Yelena.

"It's nothing to tell, Dad."

"She's lying!"

"Your dad seems to think you're not being truthful." 

Pieck spotted a café a couple of blocks away and sighed at the sudden desire for coffee.

"Daddy thinks he's a psychic too," he rushed out as he ran through the busy streets.

It was no secret that, by this time of day, busy was an understatement in this town. and she had about ten minutes before her scheduled time to visit Yelena.

She couldn't be late.

Her father laughed despite the gasp of indignation in the background.

"I have a sixth sense! and it tells me that you're seeing someone special and you just don't want to tell your dear old dad about it ... your grandmother is probably going back to her grave right now!" 

"It's a good thing she's dead."

"Erwin!"

Pieck laughed "I promise it's not serious, I'd tell you guys first if it was, okay?"

"I get it girl, listen just have fun. you're young...if it's supposed to be, love" Pieck smiled.

"At least tell us if she's tall."

Pieck smiled "Oh, she definitely is. ... but it's nothing really. it's just, casual dating." 

"Dating is the code word for sex?"

"Dad!"

"Tell her to be careful with that, people in that town are so careless nowadays..."

"Levi, you need to stop watching so much SVU."

"I love Mariska Hargitay! You know, she's really wearing her age well these days."

Pieck rolled his eyes and put the phone away to glance at the time.

"Listen, I love you guys, but I gotta go.... I'm late for a date of sorts"

he could hear his father smiling "I love you. don't get in trouble; I want to know the first audition you get, okay?"

"Yes daddy"

"And I want to know more about this mystery woman..."

"Bye daddy!"

Pieck slammed the phone shut and looked behind her quickly before she felt the familiar sensation of the wind knocked out of her.

She had always been a clumsy person.

Anticipating her fall, she just braced for the impact ... that never came.

Strong arms caught her, and Pieck leaned out to open one eye and see celestial orbs staring at her.

"My God ... Pieck?"

Pieck opened her eyes in complete shock "Historia?"

Pieck stood up and took a step back with a smile, before feeling the short woman hug her "Pieck! I'm so happy it's you!" Historia hugged Pieck tightly before releasing her.

Pieck ran a hand through her hair, smiling "Historia, how are you?"

"I'm great! I started teaching dance on the side of this studio in Marley, you know that until I start landing auditions. and then I have a steady gig at this bar..... it's not really a bar, it's more like a club-"

Pieck laughed and reached to put a hand on Historia's arm "Whoa,Historia, slow down. that all sounds great! I'm so glad you're okay.... I was wondering about you after graduation."

The confession came with a heavy heart, her brutal and slightly embarrassing work schedule was the truth that kept her from getting in touch with Historia.

"I was wondering about you too, Pieck ... I missed you. hey, let's go get some coffee and catch up a little!" Historia said excitedly, looking toward the coffee.

Pieck's smile dimmed as he reached for his old phone and looked at the time again "Historia.... I don't know, I have to be somewhere..."

And I'm already late, which means I'm already walking the fine line of a good spanking.

"Oh please! I promise it won't be long. just a macchiato...I'll buy."

She showed Pieck the big blues spheres, who licked his lips, suddenly felt the guilt of losing contact with the girl desperately coursing through his body.

"Okay Historia. a macchiato."

"So I met this beautiful blonde at this fancy studio in Marley, and I told her that Cassandra July from NYADA sent me ... she took one look at me and told me that newcomers never get a job, that they had to work and that she had no idea why Cassandra would send me when she knew how hard it would be"

They were sitting in the café at the back table by the window. Historia was telling Pieck the story of how she got her job at the Marley studio. Pieck remembered his dance teacher's nasty attitude, and felt a surge of empathy for Historia having to confront someone in even the slightest similar way.

The performing arts world was difficult.

"I told her I might have been a little stupid, but I knew the definition of work, so I was pretty sure that's what it meant ... work. which was what I wanted to do. she laughed and told me I was funny, and that she would start me in the little people's dance classes."

  
Pieck smiled "Historia, you're not stupid. and that's not bad, kids are great..... I bet you loved it!"

Historia smiled, sipping her coffee "at first I thought she meant like dwarf people. so I got really nervous, because they scare me" 

Pieck choked on his drink, laughing. Historia was so sincere.

"I'm serious...I didn't want to talk to you that first day in class because I thought you were one."

Pieck shook his head "I'm not that short,plus we're about the same size..."

"Anyway, I loved it. I took a couple of girls to the competition. we won a lot of trophies. and the average blonde, her name is Annie, she was impressed. she asked me how I was so good at being fresh out of school. I told her I didn't know... maybe it was because I was nice, and all the dance teachers I knew were mean." 

Pieck smiled, it was so true. 

"So how did you end up teaching an advanced level class in an exclusive studio,Historia?"

Historia smiled broadly, her excitement seeping across her face.

Well, I had this audition for a permanent gig at the place where I work now ... it's like a club, but it's more tasteful, like ... not strippers, but like in that horrible movie with Christina Aguilera?"

"A burlesque club?"

"yeah! well, I'm waiting on big auditions anyway.... so I needed something else to do. i used the studio to practice one morning before class and she came in..... she saw my advanced choreography and offered me a promotion. she even said she would recommend my name to a couple of dance companies."

Pieck stepped forward "Historia that's amazing! you're incredible. I always knew you would go far, this is just the beginning."

Historia blushed "and you? I know that great voice has gotten you somewhere..."

Pieck couldn't lie and say his heart didn't clench a little at the thought of being out of a job while his former classmates traveled on to new and exciting adventures.  
It was maddening to look for auditions, to be left working odd jobs while everyone else had a good time living their dreams.

It sucked.

But she wasn't going to let anyone see it. she wouldn't be that jealous friend who ruined her classmates' happiness.

"Not really...I'm just trying to find auditions. i've considered maybe taking more classes..... or something like that. little so far i've just been working..."

And continually servicing Marley's most powerful and beautiful woman with my body.  
"That's great! Are you still living with your best friend?" asked Historia.

Pieck rolled his eyes "I still can't believe you slept with him, Historia."

Historia shrugged "he was hot; I'm hot.... why not?"

Pieck shook his head.

"Yeah, I still live with him, Historia" Pieck looked at his phone.

Maybe he should call her.

"It's really getting late; I have to be somewhere."

"Oh yeah...sorry. I didn't mean to keep you for too long, hey! I just remembered, next weekend I'm doing a set at Shiganshina , that's the club I work at, and you should sing with me!" 

Pieck opened his phone, only to see the screen suddenly go dark.  
Perfect timing.

Wait for what?

"Sing with you?"

Historia smiled excitedly "yes! I've been working on this routine...and I'd be great with live music, and you're the second best dancer in the school next to me! oh, that would be so cool Pieck...please, please, please?"

Pieck felt his heart rate quicken, excitement at the prospect of performing again vibrating through his body.

"Historia ... I don't know..."

Historia reached out her hand toward her.

"You know it, Pieck. you love performing, and I can see how sad you are that you can't do it, so let me do this for you..... please...one night and all your guests can come in for free and everything. please?"

Pieck laughed at the big blue eyes shining on her, her friend's reality was able to see right through her, surprising her.

"Okay... okay, Historia. I'll do it."

____________________________________

Yelena turned around in her chair, facing Pieck.

Pieck was smiling, dressed in simple attire, which clearly showed how different she was despite the environment she was in. It included a white blouse, skirt, leather jacket and boots.

Yelena, without even having a moment to think, felt his cock contracting in his pants "hello, Pieck."

Pieck smiled, his skin glowing a little from how rushed his date was.

"Yelena, sorry I'm late.... I ran into an old friend, and we got to talking.... my phone is old, and it just stopped working ... sorry-"

Yelena raised a hand, guiding Pieck into silence with a relaxed smile on her face.

"Sit down."

Pieck glanced at the woman and looked down at the floor, before moving his eyes to the chair. finally he looked questioningly into the deep eyes that lay behind thin rimmed glasses.

Yelena pursed her lips at the silent question "the chair, in front of my desk."

Pieck took his seat.

  
"I understand why you're late Pieck. stop being so nervous." 

Yelena looked at her over the top of her glasses, smiling.

"Now, we need to talk. I've been so busy lately that I haven't even had time to ask you how you've been since I ... I put the necklace on you." 

Yelena's eyes bore into hers and Pieck reached out to touch her neck.

"I'm...uh..."

Unbelievable, wonderful, obsessed, horny-.

"I'm fine... I'm just wondering what exactly changes... now. I know there were certain things I couldn't do before. like, call it Yelena, but now I can."

Yelena nodded, removing herself from her onlookers "yes, but you can also call me ma'am."

Pieck nodded, warm at the idea of calling Yelena ma'am.

Yelena leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs one over the other as she spoke.

"So here are some of the basics ... you do not need to wear your collar at all times unless instructed to do so. However, when you leave to go somewhere ... anywhere, I would like you to wear that collar, unless I tell you otherwise, understand?"

Pieck swallowed, and nodded at Yelena's eyes dark with possessiveness as he looked at her bare neck.

"You are the most beautiful woman to ever walk this earth, and certainly the most beautiful to ever fall into my hands, and while I definitely trust you to be loyal to me as my submissive...I'm still human. and sometimes I get very jealous."

Pieck's heart swelled at the compliment. no one had ever said anything like that to her. Yelena blushed at the mention of her jealousy.

"I don't want to control you, Pieck. i would never do that. but i will admit that i am a very possessive person when it comes to my women."

His wife.

"I don't want a random person to lay hands on you inappropriately or touch you in a way that this particular point in time...is only reserved for me."

Yelena bit her lip, lowering her eyelids to stare at her desk, before looking at Pieck deeply, "the necklace is a symbol of your submission, a symbol of how exceptional I believe you are. it is something you earned and something I hope you are proud to wear"

Pieck couldn't help but reply "yes, Yelena."

Yelena smiled "good girl. to me, that beautiful necklace around your neck is more than that. it shows all those people who stare at you, who see how beautiful you are, who desire you, that you are.... unattainable, and that you belong to whoever 'Y' is." 

Yelena leaned forward, licking her lips "who is 'Y' Pieck?"

Pieck shuddered at the dark, husky tone that had taken refuge in the woman's vocal cords, dark eyes burning holes into his soul.

"Y-you are, Yelena."

Yelena smiled "yes. then that means..."

"You" Pieck said fiercely, his brown eyes dark with desire as he stared at Yelena with determination "it means I belong to you."

Yelena's eyes glazed over and she felt her body begin to slide into that place where only Pieck could take her. Blinking desire at Pieck's confident words she raised an eyebrow "good girl.... I like the way my name tastes on your lips."

Yelena smiled at Pieck's visual flinch before continuing "now that you have the necklace, things are a little more personal, between us."

Pieck's heart fluttered at the small notion of "personal?"

"yes. sometimes, I'd like to have lunch or if I'm here especially late, dinner together, are you comfortable with that?"

Pieck smiled "yes, Yelena."

Yelena nodded "also, sometimes I think maybe a car will bring you here just because I want you here. but you must understand Pieck, with that necklace on, with this relationship, if I call, when I call .... you answer. you stop whatever you're doing and come back to me, wherever I am."

Pieck's mind fogged over with the soft authoritative tone of Yelena's voice and she felt her throat go dry. whenever Yelena wanted her, wherever Yelena wanted her, Pieck had no problem being there. a buzz began to carefully spread through her.

Yelena watched it for a minute, before leaning on the table to clasp her hands together.

"Tell me why you're supposed to do that, Pieck?"

Pieck swallowed saliva "because I'm yours, Yelena."

"Mmm hmm. now because of our relationship, and also because we are living together in the same house, I think we should be able to contact each other...and your dinosaur is no longer acceptable, love" 

the term of endearment caused Pieck's cheeks to rise in color and a small smile to take over his face, Pieck laughed "sorry about that, Yelena"

"I know, Pieck. it's not your fault, but you deserve better. and I want you to be able to call me if you're late, or if something's wrong...and most importantly, I want to be able to call or text you" 

Yelena opened a drawer and pulled out a very new, very smart phone that looked extremely expensive. Pieck's eyes widened.

"Yelena-"

"Shut up. it's yours. I already explained why I think you need it. take it."

Pieck looked at her with grateful eyes "it's... this is too much.... thank you, Yelena"

Yelena smiled, and shrugged "your password is your name. i'm the only contact programmed as i don't know any of your other contacts."

Pieck opened the phone and saw the name in her contacts, and she swelled with submission. Yelena sat up and uncrossed her legs, smiling fondly at Pieck, warming her body as she scanned his teasing form.

"Things are going to be different now, Pieck. I hope you understand your place, and now that you're officially my submissive and have the collar, I'll expect more from you. i'll want you to give me everything."

Pieck nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear "yes, Yelena."

"Can you give me everything?"

Pieck didn't hesitate "yes, Yelena."

Yelena smiled "come here."

Pieck stood up, jean skirt riding up as he walked. as he stood next to Yelena, she reached out to pull him down, but Yelena pulled her hand away.

"No. Lift it up, let me look at you."

Pieck blushed, but agreed to lift up her skirt and reveal her white lace thong. Yelena looked down at her shaved pussy lying under the underwear, leaning back in her chair "turn around." 

Pieck nervously turned at the command. now facing the door as Yelena looked at her buttocks, on display. she reached out a hand and brushed her fingers over the tanned skin.

"I love your ass, Pieck."

Pieck held his breath, clutching her jean skirt in his hands.

"It's so round and beautiful...it's perfect."

Yelena reached up and reached up to pull the thong down, leaving it just below her buttocks.

Pieck felt her body explode in shivers as the material rubbed against the same spot that had done her endlessly, weeks before.

"Who did you run into today?"

Pieck felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. she was scared, she couldn't lie, and Yelena would probably want to know about her conversation with Historia about the show. as Yelena's submissive, Pieck should probably tell her, but Yelena wasn't obligated to know about Pieck's performances ... he didn't need to see her and most importantly, he wouldn't like her. it was too intimate for his relationship with Yelena.

Yelena shouldn't know about it.

"An old school friend."

Yelena felt an unprecedented amount of jealousy seep through her system.

She placed her hands on Pieck's buttocks and patted them "A man?"

"No, Yelena."

the strong feelings weakened inside her "a woman?"

"Yes, Yelena"

Yelena smiled a little "hmm. what's your name?"

"Historia... we had dance class together in school"

Yelena continued to massage Pieck's buttocks, delighting in the sharp inhalations of breath that were emptying her mouth.

"Is she pretty?"

"I-I don't-"  
A loud thump echoed around the office and Pieck jumped, reaching out to hold himself up. Yelena held his waist.

"Tell me the truth. is she pretty?"

"She's nice ... but I really don't ... I don't think-"

Yelena slapped his butt again, enjoying the sound, smiling at the red dye that was coming to the surface "a dancer.... so you were late to come see me because you had coffee with your beautiful dancer friend?"

Pieck kept his eyes on the floor, his ass already burning from the touch of Yelena's hand.

"Yes, Yelena."

"Let me ask you something ... Does Historia have a phone?"

Shit.

"Y...yes, Yelena."

Yelena felt flushed irritation in her system "why didn't you use her phone to call my office..... you have the number, you could have told me you were late?"

"I didn't think...I didn't think, Yelena...I'm sorry."

Yelena brought her palm down once, twice, three times on Pieck's buttocks, soaking in the sound of the girl stifling moans.

"You're right, Pieck. you don't think even though I understand your phone wasn't working right and you didn't know the rules yet ... you still didn't use your head."

Yelena bit his ear, before taking his hands and pressing them on the desk, her body pressed against his back.

Pieck moaned, his eyes closed from the warm feeling radiating between them.

"You need to start thinking about me, Pieck, start thinking before the game."

Pieck nodded, stifling the response.

I always think about you.

"Yes, Yelena."

"It's disconcerting to know that you were in a public place with a beautiful woman, your friend who might have been more than that in the past, without your necklace..."

"Never ... she ... she was just a friend, Yelena never looked at me d-"

Yelena pressed Pieck's face against the glass of his desk, leaning hard to say hoarsely in his ear.

"If she was your friend, she wanted to fuck you Pieck. they all did. look at you , how could they not want to fuck you. she was probably eager to fuck you down like I'm doing now."

Pieck gripped the edge of the desk under his torso, heartbeat now at an erratic pace as Yelena squeezed his ass.

she smacked him once before standing up to her full height again, her hand still at the base of Pieck's neck ... hugging her "I'm probably being irrational, Pieck. but I can't help my jealousy ... you're mine. and I told you I'm a possessive, once I claim something, I don't want other people to look at it ... got it?"

Pieck exhaled as best he could with his mouth flat against the glass "yes, Yelena."

Yelena reached up and loosened the tie around his neck, before releasing Pieck, and unbuttoned his pants "turn around." 

  
Pieck stood up on shaky legs, and slowly turned around, her skirt at her waist and wet pussy on display. 

Yelena looked at her with hungry eyes.

"I want you right here, I was just going to spank your ass until it's nice and red and send you home until later, but now I want to fuck you," Yelena said roughly, pulling his thick cock out of his pants. She reached under Pieck's thighs and lifted it up, placing it on the desk.

Pieck looked down at Yelena's erect cock quickly before he felt Yelena lift her chin to look at it.

Yelena stroked his cock as she spoke, sliding between Pieck's legs and pulling the thong off her thighs "I want to split your pussy in half, you understand...right here in my fucking office. while all my fucking employees work outside."

Pieck moaned, closing his eyes, as Yelena rubbed his cock between Pieck's wet folds.

Pieck was desperate, his hands reaching blindly to wrap around Yelena's neck.

"Please ... Yelena ... please."

Yelena bit her lip, stretching Pieck's legs around her.

"Please what?"

Yelena said, running the head of his cock over the girl's clit. Pieck howled at the sensation, toes curling.

God, I need you now.

"Ah shit! Please..."

Yelena untangled herself, ramming his cock to the hilt of Pieck's womb, savoring the scream that reverberated off the walls of the large space.

Pieck threw his head back and squeezed her pussy, the feel of Yelena inside her, the head of his cock right against her uterine ... perfect, so perfect that he simply gripped her for a moment, stopping any movement.

Yelena gasped and pressed her forehead against Pieck's "fuck.... Pieck!" 

It was a moment to be reckoned with. Pieck had Yelena's cock in a vice grip, locking them in a tight embrace.

Yelena didn't move, not even if she tried, just pressed herself against the girl's walls, reveling in the sensation before it caught her senses and she slapped a firm hand down on Pieck's thigh and grabbed them both.

"Let go!"

Pieck released Yelena from between her pussy lips and sobbed as Yelena pulled back, and slammed her against the desk by the collar of her jacket.

Pieck reached up only for Yelena to grab her wrists and hold them against the glass.

Leaning over her, with the head of his cock at Pieck's entrance, Yelena looked wild, animalistic. "I said I wanted to fuck you, Pieck. stop interfering."

Yelena pushed hard inside and set a relentless pace. as Yelena fucked Pieck, she watched the wide chocolate orbs, licking her dry lips as Pieck jerked beneath her.

"Fuck, Yelena! ungh .... fuck, yes!"

Yelena was on fire. Pieck's pussy was choking his cock every time it traveled up and down her wet channel and the only sounds it registered were Pieck's screams and the sound of his balls slapping against her with each thrust.

It was downright sinful.

Yelena reached up, released Pieck's hands and held her thighs open for leverage as she rammed his cock mercilessly inside her.

"Jesus christ, Pieck. I've never seen anything like this before ... fuck ... you look so beautiful, taking my cock. open your eyes and watch!" 

Pieck cried out, eyelids closed, as Yelena fucked her into oblivion.

Yelena raised an eyebrow, ceasing her movements "I said" she grabbed Pieck's hair, pulling her to stare "look!"

Pieck cried out, his eyes forced open to look down between her spread legs.

Yelena's cock glistened with his fluids, sliding now with calculated ease in and out of her sex. The lips of Pieck's vulva were red and abused, and they clung to Yelena's cock every time it passed through Pieck's walls. her clit was completely out of its hood and burning every time it rubbed against Yelena's shaft.

Their union was ... electrifying. the most vulgar, yet mesmerizing thing Pieck had ever seen.

Even more, Pieck was so embarrassed by the noises that emptied from her vocal cords.

Yelena smiled, now holding her close to her waist, another hand firmly clenched in her tresses, as she increased her speed, fucking the girl so roughly that the desk was beginning to rattle with the force.

"Shit! Shit... Yelena... so fucking good, yes Yelena!"

Yelena could feel the wave crawling over her. she could feel the coil tightening, ready to explode inside her. Pieck slammed his hand down on the desk, shutting up a stapler and some pens and pencils in the room, his eyes wide with pleasure as he looked at Yelena.

Yelena bit down hard on the girl's neck "You feel so fucking tight around me, Piku. Shit. it's like your pussy was made for my cock...just my cock." 

Piku.

the way Yelena's tongue slid around the new name elicited more incoherence from Pieck as he rolled around underneath Yelena.

"Ungh..."

Yelena slapped his clit "fucking answer me, does anyone else call you that?"

Pieck moaned "fuck.... no Yelena..."

"Well. the name belongs to me now; no one else should call you that. if i find out..... fuck ... if I find out that someone else's filthy cock touches your-my cunt and someone's filthy mouth smears that name, I'll beat your ass until it's red ... do you understand me?" he growled, and Pieck opened his mouth wide with a particularly licentious noise.

  
"Yes, Yelena ... yours, your cunt ... your name ... fuck, I'm so close..."

This was sad; Pieck couldn't place his senses enough to form a simple sentence. he was aware that they were in Yelena's office, basically in full view of anyone who wanted to come in ... but he couldn't help it.

She had no control.

Yelena smiled at the girl's desperate sounds "you're close, huh. so you want to cum? tell me, Piku, what do you need?"

Pieck exclaimed, sobbing with absolute pleasure "anything! fuck, Yelena, harder..."

Yelena rammed so hard against the girl that her body lifted off the surface of the desk, her screams bouncing off the office walls like Madison square garden acoustics. 

"yes! fuck... Yelena, God ... Fucking right there, fuck me .... fuck me!"

His filter was off, and Pieck could feel it coming, the release. Yelena was grunting now, her hips moving at a rapid pace.

Just then the beep on his intercom system sounded, and Hitch was heard.

"Uh ... ms. Stein, your 2:00 is waiting for you ... um. D... do you want me to...?"

Yelena rammed Pieck harder, bending them both over the desk, bodies practically molded to each other, their voices joined as they reached for the clouds together.

Hitch, probably flushed now, tried to continue.

"...I...I can um.... ms. Stein, they're right outside, do you want me to...?"  
His balls slapped harder against Pieck's ass as he jerked inside her, driving the head of his cock now into that special place that made Pieck break all over, Pieck stifled a scream at the sensation and sucked Yelena's cock into his sex hard, which elicited a distinct moan from Yelena.

Yelena leaned into Pieck's ear "Come on, Piku, come on."

Yelena knew she was about to explode, she knew how big she was going to be. her whole body was wet with sweat, her muscles ached as she fucked Pieck on his clean glass desk.  
All while his poor receptionist tried to deflect from the obvious mischief going on in the office, and while his colleagues sat impatiently, just outside the door.

"Ms ... ms. Stein, please ... I know you told me not to disturb, B.... but I need to know..."

Yelena gripped the edge of the table behind Pieck's head, her mouth hot against his ear.

"Fuck, Piku, do it. Fuck, tell my whole office, the whole building, what I'm doing to you. tell them who your pussy belongs to; tell them whose only cock can cum inside you.Tell them, Piku...Tell them, Piku... fuck, you better shout it out..."

"Ms. Stein..."

"Now!"

"Yelena!"

It was high-pitched and bloodcurdling, at the tip of Pieck's vocal range, if not a signal for Pieck to find his way back to real life, the scream was so loud that Yelena was sure it deafened her.

Or maybe Yelena lost her sense of hearing, from the explosion that occurred behind her eyelids during her own orgasm.

She didn't know.

She did know that there was a ringing in her ears and a feeling of absolute arousal as he shot his seed deep inside Pieck, who was squeezing his cock so hard she was sure he was trying to milk her.

Pieck's screams went on forever, it seemed, his hands waving and slapping every single thing on Yelena's desk in their path.

Words like "yes" and "fuck" were mixed in one long chant, while Yelena moaned as she pushed through the endless orgasm that came in spurts, her hips still thrusting slowly in shock.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Pieck gagged and sucked in a breath of air ... her pussy finally releasing from clinging on Yelena.

Pieck threw his head back; and Yelena felt wetness touch her nose. she looked up to see the woman completely red with her eyes closed, as tears rolled down her face.

Yelena touched the wet spot on her cheek, before stroking the space "Pieck, honey, it's okay..."

Pieck opened his eyelids and smiled foolishly.

"I... I can't f... feel my legs..."

Yelena stood up and burst out laughing, the red tinged on her face as well "I need you to try to feel them ... my business partners are waiting to come and meet me ... and I don't think they're too focused on the diamonds with you lying on my desk" 

Pieck chuckled, got up from the desk, sat looking at the mess in the office "oh Yelena, I'm so sorry..."

Yelena smiled, and leaned forward with the only thing that didn't fall off the desk and handed Pieck some tissues "don't be.... I think it looks better this way," she joked, putting her pants back on and reaching for the button on her desk.

"Hitch?"

Pieck deposited the tissues in a trash can and pulled down her skirt, running a hand through her disheveled hair, when it dawned on her.

She had to walk out the door.

In front of Yelena's colleagues.

Who had probably heard her screaming her boss's name, as he fucked her.

Oh shit.

she suddenly felt nervous, and Yelena saw just as Hitch responded "ms. Stein, I...I hope you're done because these men look like-" 

"Calm down, Hitch...tell them to take the rods out of their asses," Yelena said with a smile, relaxation washing over her body as she stretched to straighten her tie, only for Pieck to take over. 

Yelena stared at her, licking her lips as Pieck adjusted the tie and grabbed the jacket hanging over the back of his chair, slipping it over his shoulders with ease.

"Just hurry up ... you know how they are with you!" Spoke the flushed secretary before walking away.

Pieck felt nauseous at the thought of embarrassing Yelena and she walked away.

"Yelena...I...I don't want to get you in trouble.... maybe I can get out another way-"

Yelena put a finger to her lips "stop. this is my company if I want to fuck you in the middle of the lobby, I can...I don't care what they have to say."

Pieck closed her eyes, the lack of shame made her feel warm and fuzzy, though it didn't calm her worries.

"But what if you get in trouble?"

She tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear "no one's going to get in trouble except you if you're not naked and on your knees with your collar on when I get home."

Pieck shuddered, and somehow, even after the intense sex they had, he blushed from the wetness.

"Yes Yelena" he smiled and Yelena smiled, before taking his hand.

"Now I'm going to take you out, straighten your skirt and don't look at them, okay?"

Pieck nodded, straightening the denim skirt that covered her nakedness. they walked to the door and Yelena opened it, revealing two old men in suits, looking wide-eyed as the two women stepped out.

"Gentlemen. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. shall we?"

Pieck stood there, eyes on the floor to avoid contact with the men before looking at Yelena, who smiled "I'll be home by dinner time, Pieck."

Pieck nodded, turning to leave before Yelena pulled her into a hug.

"Don't forget what I told you."

"Yes, Yelena. but um, Yelena.... my panties, they're-"

Yelena pressed her lips to the skin under her ear "in my drawer. I think I'll have a little fun while the old folks talk store, huh?"

Pieck wondered what kind of fun that was.

Yelena released her with a wave of her hand and Pieck walked quietly between the men and Hitch, wondering how far she would get before her legs gave out from the numbness.

She never looked up.


	11. Proceed with caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Pieck is about to shit all over the place.

"Shit! Yelena... please-"

"Come on, Piku... cum for my baby."

Pieck wrapped her fingers around the chains connected to the handcuffs on her wrists. tightening her legs around Yelena's waist, she threw her head back and moaned at the sensation of Yelena's throbbing cock pulsing inside her, pressing hard against her walls and pushing her over the edge with a hard onslaught. 

"Fuck!"

Yelena clung to Pieck as she rested her head in the hollow of his neck, biting into his skin as he pumped his seed inside her. Pieck moaned loudly, his walls milking Yelena's thick cock, his muscles burning as she gripped the chains hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh God..."

Yelena pumped inside her, once, twice, three more times, before sighing.

"Pieck!"

Pieck's head positioned, his eyes misty with exhaustion. Yelena reached behind her and pulled Pieck's legs from her waist, one after the other and placed them on the floor.

"Stand up."

The last coherent piece of Pieck's brain tried to make her knees work, and she would have succeeded if her knees didn't buckle.

"Whoa! Okay" Yelena chuckled "never mind, love...I guess I fucked the whole feeling out of your beautiful legs." 

Pieck smiled coyly, his mind still hazy with sexual satisfaction "let me get you out of these chains," Yelena said softly. she held Pieck's hips with one hand, and reached down to undo the clasps around his wrists with the other. Yelena steadied Pieck in her arms, stroking his face as his eyes closed contentedly. Yelena placed a tender kiss on his neck, and felt shivers run down Pieck's body as he sank into unconsciousness....

"Pieck?"

Pieck opened his eyes and looked around confusedly.

"Yes?"

Historia smiled, poking Pieck with her eyes and shook her head "It's been three days and every time I ask you about that hickey on your neck, which doesn't seem to want to go away, I might add, you enter dreamland."

She was right.

It was Thursday and Pieck hadn't seen much of Yelena. things were getting busier and busier at the office, which meant their time together was shortened. however, Pieck's body still ached in memory of how Yelena put the time they had to good use.

Yelena had shown up that night after work and instead of eating meat,she had Pieck, over and over again.

The affair ended with Pieck limping and hickey still recovering and desperately trying to dodge the questions her dance partner threw at her every chance she could.

Pieck rolled his eyes as he stretched his leg against the bar, trying to ignore the pain in his muscles.

"Historia. none of your business..."

Historia jumped in place, before sliding over to Pieck and reaching for his arm "oh come on, Pieck! we're friends! tell me about the sexy lady you're having sexy times with, please!"

Pieck hissed as blonde tugged on his aching arm.

"Careful Historia! listen, less talking, more dancing. the show is in two days and I haven't mastered this song yet!"

Historia snorted and relented.

"Whatever, but I won't stop asking until you tell me about it."

Pieck smiled "I know you won't, but there's nothing to tell. i have a friend and she's very nice"

"Nice enough to make you sore and leave huge marks on your neck."

Pieck reached out and touched the dark spot under her glowing collar.

"Shit! Yelena ... "

Yelena sank her teeth into the same spot on Pieck's neck that she had been sucking for the past five minutes, running her tongue over the now deep red mark. Pieck's fingers flexed against the medal, his moans echoing around it as Yelena continued to suck relentlessly on his neck.

"Yelena ... please ... I can't-"

Yelena held Pieck's outstretched legs so that they were bent at the knee and thrust into his cock inside her body, slowly, before briefly releasing the skin of his neck. only to say firmly.

"You can and you will."

She captured his neck again and Pieck suddenly felt as if Yelena was trying to drain the life out of him.

Besides, Yelena wasn't even thrusting fast, or even at all. she was just slowly pushing her cock into Pieck's pussy, making sure he felt every vein, every slippery bit of skin. Pieck felt so full.

She writhed against the chains, the skin of her neck caught between sharp teeth. Yelena continued to concentrate on marking Pieck's skin, as if she were creating art. Suddenly Yelena withdrew completely from Pieck and slammed herself against his sex. Pieck moaned, threw his head back as Yelena finally released his skin, her teeth marks sinking deep into his neck. gripping his face with one hand, Yelena spoke softly to him, his lips inches from hers.

"Don't ever move when I'm marking you...you're mine and I want people to know it, I want them to see proof of how good I fucked you."

Pieck gripped the chains, her thighs burning, as the ten inches of Yelena's cock began to thrust hard through her.

Pieck gripped the chains, her thighs burning, as the ten inches of Yelena's cock began to pierce her hard.

Yelena leaned down and licked the bruise that seemed to be changing color.

"I want people to see you walking funny. I want them to wonder who left such a bad bruise on your neck and I want them to know that no one else can do it. no one else but me..."

Pieck exclaimed, her pussy lips tightening around Yelena's cock harshly, altering Yelena's focus for a moment as she choked out a breath at the sensation.

"Fuck... Piku, don't cover it up, you understand, if you so much as put a scarf around your neck ... I'll whip your little ass!"

Pieck sobbed "yes ma'am ... yes Yelena .... shit!"

Yelena smiled, before sucking the skin into her mouth once more, hoping to make her mark a little more conspicuous ...

Pieck shook his head and walked around Historia "can we just .... run again?" Historia executed a perfect pirouette, landed back on her feet and tickled Pieck, causing her to giggle "you're blushing ... so I guess I'll leave you alone, Pieck ... for now."

Pieck touched her blushing cheeks as an afterthought before the music began to pump around her. they moved easily, the dance becoming more familiar to Pieck.

Until she lost a step.

"Ugh. I always mess that part up."

Historia shook her head, walking over to her friend "it's okay, Pieck. you'll get it eventually; you just have to stop thinking about it so much. let the choreography be natural."

Historia placed her hands on Pieck's hips gently and molded their bodies, executing the choreography with ease. Pieck smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

She'd been watching them, intrigued by the way they worked together. their fluid movements intertwined as if fate had written it that way, and it took him back to her school days. the days when she danced and sang and found herself surrounded by people with pure talent.

And no one has more natural talent than Historia. just being in the same room with her made Pieck feel like she was being smothered by someone's gift. Historia was that amazing. in fact, Historia was so amazing that she didn't really need Pieck's presence to make her show sexy. she was pulling it off on her own. Pieck tilted his head toward his reflection, his eyes suddenly filled with curiosity.

"Historia, why did you ask me to do your show with you?"

Historia shrugged as she spun Pieck in a circle "I really don't know. I realized how much I missed you when I saw you.... And you're the most amazing singer, and the second best dancer next to me, of course-"

So modest.

"Y ... well, I totally think we'd look sexy together."

Pieck raised his eyebrows, laughing.

Historia smiled shyly "I'm serious, Pieck. if your sexy friend wasn't leaving you sore every night, you'd totally be stumped."

Pieck shook his head, blushing at Historia's honesty.

"Um... thank you?"

Historia sank into the fractures at Pieck's feet and looked up at her, smiling "no problem!"

Pieck did a high kick, and Historia caught her leg. grimacing at the strain on her aching muscles, Pieck grinned "do you always make your lists so ... erotic?"

Historia nodded with a smile.

"Sure. I'm already the sexiest of them all by the way I look and how young I am ... but I thought if I work hard enough to be even sexier, I can entertain people and maybe even attract a man, woman, both at the same time."

Some things never change, including Historia's reluctance to define her sexuality.

Pieck lowered her leg. tapping her heel against the wooden floor of the dance studio, she snorted. Pieck highly doubted Historia would have trouble getting offers, maybe one, but hearing her talk about it made her laugh outright.

"Historia you could pick your nose and attract someone."

Historia grimaced and smiled "ew."

Pieck smiled, looking at her reflection and Historia as he stood behind her.

Historia was beautiful. her body was toned and colored to perfection, and she was a beautiful blonde. she wasn't what someone would normally call "smart", but she was intelligent and intuitive beyond her years.

In retrospect, she was perfect.

Although Pieck had mentioned to Yelena that she had never been attracted to Historia, she was definitely his "type."

A light bulb went off in Pieck's brain.

"Hey Historia, you know I think I can solve your problem" Pieck ran to his pile of stuff slumped against the corner of the mirror. Historia continued to dance, the music pounding around her as she wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"What problem?"

Pieck rolled his eyes at Historia's ability to continue dancing without missing a step as he focused entirely on something else "you're looking to attract someone right? and judging by your willingness to sleep with me, I'd say your kind of woman is short,dark hair and Freckles-"

"Exotic" Historia hurried to say, blushing and Pieck chuckled before pulling her phone out of her purse "good. i think i may have someone for you."

The comment made Historia stop moving altogether and she suddenly straightened up and met Pieck in the middle.

"You do?"

"Yes, my best friend and neighbor. her name is Ymir. she's a detective and she loves blue-eyed blondes."

Pieck handed the phone to Historia and wasn't surprised to hear the gasp in the picture. it was one of the few times Pieck attacked Ymir for letting her hair down and wearing something tight and revealing. in short, it was a very sexy picture of her and Historia seemed to be reaping the benefits of that, practically drooling over the phone, her mouth stretched into a wide grin as she blushed.

"Wow!"

Pieck smiled crossing his arms "I know...she's coming to the show...if you want to meet her. maybe you girls, you can set something up there...I already told her about you..."

Historia's eyes widened "right? oh my god Pieck...she's so hot! thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Pieck caught Historia as he jumped on her in a tight hug.

"Whoa! you're welcome, Historia. i might be just a hopeless romantic, but i really think you two are going to shit!"

Historia let her go and spun in a circle, tossing Pieck's phone towards her "okay Pieck! I am a hopeless romantic too.... oh my god, I'm so excited-" Historia paused, wide-eyed "and nervous.... Oh my god, I hope I don't mess up, especially now that your super hot friend is going to be watching me!"

Pieck smiled at Historia's excitement, her chest puffed out at the thought of giving her and her lonely best friend some happiness. Pieck had a feeling those two worked together.

The phone vibrated in his palm, interrupting his thoughts, and Pieck opened the text message.

Where are you?  
-Y

Pieck's pulse raced as it usually did when Yelena texted or called.

"Speaking of super hot people coming over to watch, are you going to invite your friend over to watch our sexy show?"

Pieck swallowed the lump in her throat, the sudden hardening in her heart making her delay and stammer out a response "n ... no, I don't, it's not like that between us, we're not ... close like that. she's also very busy, all the time. she won't want to come."

  
Historia frowned "how do you know she won't, have you asked?"

No.

Pieck shrugged, her nerves bursting inside her and threatening to spill out onto the floor beneath her feet "just know Historia."

Actually she didn't know. but it didn't make sense for her to bother Yelena, the billionaire with something as silly as a set in a small club on a Saturday night in Marley.

But as Yelena Stein's "submissive" how many rules was she breaking by not telling Yelena? regardless of how intimate it may have been despite the type of relationship they shared, was the latter Yelena's trust, and would it hurt the woman if she found out? it had been a week in a row of Pieck not telling Yelena exactly where he was going, and who he was with. he was constantly disregarding Yelena's questions and giving short answers in the short conversations they had over a quick breakfast or on the way to Yelena's office.

Pieck wasn't lying ... completely.

But she was definitely dodging the truth. Pieck didn't know how much longer she could go on like this. she was looking forward to telling Yelena after it was all over, and just reaping the punishment.

She simply did not want to upset Yelena.

It hurt her heart to the core, the thought of disappointing her lover in any way, shape or form. the most important part of being submissive was respecting Yelena's wishes, especially when it came to her trust.

However, being respectful also included Pieck not crossing a certain line regarding their relationship.

But was it worth treading on untrustworthy ground?

"It's no big deal, Historia."

The phone rang again.

Answer me  
-Y

Pieck touched her neck, blushing just from the authoritative tone of the message.

I'm so sorry Yelena, I didn't hear the phone. dancing in the studio, again.  
-P

"if you say so. has he ever heard you sing?"

Yes, his name when I'm cumming.

Pieck shook his head in response, walking in a circle, as the phone rang again with an answer.

Hmm. How long are you going to be there?  
-Y

Pieck watched Historia move against the music, still repeating the song they were rehearsing, obviously missing Pieck's nonverbal response "um, no...she hasn't heard me sing, and she hasn't mentioned it, so I guess she doesn't care that much"

The comment hurt, but it was the truth. why would Yelena care?

Sure Yelena encouraged her to audition and continue her craft. but, to her knowledge, Yelena had never formally presented an interest in hearing her or seeing her perform. which was perfectly fine, as the nature of their bond was not designed for that.

For Yelena, it was incredibly easy to be physically close, while remaining emotional strangers. Pieck was trying to get used to that, but he couldn't stop his heart from beating fast every time Yelena came over.

Until you tell me it's time to go home.  
-P

He bit his lip after sending and Historia smiled, raising an eyebrow knowingly "mmm hmm, I know that face, that's the 'God she's so hot' face."

Pieck laughed, blushing "no, it's not, can we just run the routine again?"

they strutted down the steps, Historia handling her moves with more grace, joining the routine with the confidence that only came from being a natural born dancer. when they finished they smiled at each other. the rush of the performance took Pieck's brain away from Yelena's worries and the show and filled her with happiness.

When they finished, and Pieck began to pile his things into his bag, he came across another message.

It's time to go home, love. I've wanted you since this morning when you were bent over the counter reading the paper. however, today I was too busy to fuck you for lunch and I'm getting impatient. I'll give you exactly one hour to get here.  
-Y

an electric spark ran through Pieck's body to his groin as if on command and his knees went a little weak.

"H ... Historia, I have to ..."

"you have to hurt you? your friend must be a booty to call you back; I've seen that look on you all week when you pick up the phone. she must really know what she's doing" Historia laughed and Pieck raised his eyebrows.

She knew what she was doing.

Pieck scratched the back of her neck and smiled, furiously red, but she was already heading for the doors. "Stop, Historia. I'll see you tomorrow, same time okay?"

Historia waved her off "go away, sexy times await you."

Pieck slipped into the night air, his fingers typing furiously against the glass of his new phone.

Yes, Yelena. I'm on my way.  
-P

____________________________________

Pieck practically jumped out of the car, hastily thanking the doorman. he ran down the sidewalk and up the steps, clinging to the porch railing.

Yelena was sitting on the swing, smiling at him. the buttons on his shirt were open and his tie was gone. he still wore his pants, but his feet were bare. his short locks were pushed toward his ears and he smiled at the way Pieck licked his lips.

"Yelena, I-"

Yelena held up a hand, silencing Pieck and looked at her watch "the hand just turned, which means you were here just in time, love."

Pieck smiled in relief, her heart throbbed at the thought of pleasing the woman.

She loved to please her dom.

"Good girl."

Pieck nodded and knelt down.

"No, come here."

Pieck pulled back and dropped his bag, walking over to Yelena and savoring the night air blowing around him.

Yelena sat with her legs spread and Pieck positioned himself between them, his stomach level with Yelena's face. Yelena placed her hands on Pieck's tight ass and looked down at her.

Yelena's eyes were bright and hungry in the moonlight ... it resembled that of a wolf coveting its prey, and Pieck felt a flush creep up his skin.

"I missed you, Piku."

He pressed a soft kiss into the cleft of Pieck's bare abdomen.

Pieck shivered. Yelena's lips gently began to plant small kisses all over his stomach. she always kissed her everywhere ... everywhere. and everywhere seemed as intimate as a kiss on the lips.

however, it simply wasn't enough.

Pieck's eyelids closed as Yelena let her tongue slip between his talented lips to lick the place she had previously kissed. it made Pieck's heart pump rhythmically.

"Did you miss me?"

Pieck sank into Yelena's grip, allowing Yelena to appease his ass flesh steadily as she continued her assault on his stomach. Pieck's brain was a blur, and she clung tightly to Yelena's arms, it felt so good. Yelena felt her control begin to slip away, and she slapped Pieck's ass, before sinking her teeth into his stomach. Pieck gasped, tightening his grip on Yelena's arms, the beat outside of his heart speeding up and turning into the familiar slow hum inside his chest.

"Y...yes... Yelena!"

Yelena clenched her teeth around Pieck's skin, watching as Pieck moaned in pain and pleasure, his head thrown back, revealing the now dark purple bruise on his neck that Yelena had left that week.

It was still there, practically glowing and giving the message that yes, she still belonged to Yelena Stein.

Yelena bursts out of her skin with a choked cry, her body suddenly throbbing with desire.

"Show me."

Pieck opened his eyes, his pupils suddenly dark and dilated with lust. she was gone now.

Pieck licked his lips and while holding Yelena's gaze firmly, he took one of Yelena's hands from her ass, and placed it between her legs.

Pieck had soaked his pants.

Yelena grunted and reached down to rip Pieck's tight pants down her thighs, revealing her naked sex. the cool night air whipped her folds, and Pieck moaned noisily. sent a shiver down Yelena's spine.

"Fuck, Piku. i want you now."

Briefly, apprehension passed through Pieck. the thought of fucking Yelena on her front porch was tantalizing and nerve-wracking.

Yet you were perfectly comfortable with being fucked on top of a desk in broad daylight, his conscience reminded him nonchalantly.

With that truth burning through her to her dripping center, Pieck couldn't help but say yes to her lover. her tight pants fell over her ankles and Pieck stepped out of them quickly, while Yelena held her hips with one hand and plunged three fingers into her wetness with the other.

"Ah ... shit!"

Pieck suddenly fell forward; her balance was shaken by the power of Yelena's thrust and she steadied herself by holding onto Yelena's shoulders. Yelena closed her eyes, the tight hole squeezing her fingers tightly.

It was a peculiar sensation, being inside Pieck. it felt like heaven, in Yelena's opinion. although it was a cliché assessment, it was the truth. it made her heart beat faster inside her chest, the adrenaline of being home. Pieck's pussy was that and then some, and Yelena felt everything was right when she was there. inside Pieck.

  
"Shit Piku, you feel so good. so wet."

Growing incredibly harder, Yelena snapped out of her trance and began to thrust inside Pieck. Pieck bit her lip, before her mouth gaped open, as Yelena's thumb brushed against her clit and pushed forward.

"Yelena please... Oh my God, oh fuck!"

Yelena withdrew her hand from Pieck's hip and slapped both her thighs, plunging her little finger inside and knocking the air out of her.

"Baby, you're so wet, one would assume you've been looking forward to this all day. is that why you didn't wear panties today...so you can soak your pussy while you think about me, without ruining them...huh baby?"

Pieck howled, his walls stretched around Yelena's fingers, his thumb still assaulting her clit with fervor.

"Yelena, please..."

Yelena curled all four fingers and Pieck stirred, stifling a cry as the fingers burned inside her. Yelena smiled, leaning forward and sank her teeth into the same dark mark on his stomach.

"Fuck, Yelena ... please... just..." Yelena tickled the walls of Pieck's pussy with her long fingers and tightened the grip her teeth had on his stomach. Pieck's eyes moistened and she openly pleaded "yes, yes.... I wanted you so badly ... badly!"

Yelena released Pieck's skin and began to unbutton his pants.

"You wanted me so badly?"

Pieck nodded, moving against Yelena's fingers, and moaning softly at the way it felt against her pussy. Yelena paused to pull down her pants and slapped Pieck's ass "don't move..." Pieck bit his lip and choked out "yes Yelena" softly. Yelena smiled and continued undressing.

"God, I wanted you too. I couldn't stop thinking about ramming my cock into your beautiful pussy. my pussy So, is that okay with you, can I fuck you, honey?"

Pieck shuddered at the soft tone of Yelena's voice. she was almost certain her mouth was frothing as she looked down and saw that the thick cock was erect with desire. Yelena removed her fingers from Pieck, reveling in the sucking sound coming from the hold Pieck's sex had on her, and rested the head of his cock at Pieck's entrance.

With permission, Pieck straddled Yelena's thighs, his whole body on fire "Yelena .... please, yes... yes..."

Yelena pulled Pieck over her ten inches, hard. and Pieck wrapped his arms around Yelena's neck, moaning nonchalantly at the feel of the thick cock filling her. Yelena blinked her blurry eyes, savoring the sensation of being squeezed to death by Pieck's tight channel. Yelena ground against Pieck, her dark eyes focused on Pieck's.

And then they began to rock. like a metronome on a time signature of four and four. Pieck gasped, unable to express her satisfaction at the way Yelena's cock slid into her deeply, stealing breath directly from her lungs.

Yelena moaned and gripped Pieck's hips, fucking her hard enough that Pieck could practically feel it in his stomach, every time. it was as if he was trying to sink as deep inside the girl as he could, as if he was going to endent his cock inside Pieck and ruin her completely for anyone else.

Pieck's brain fogged over with the thought of Yelena's cock leaving a permanent penetration in her pussy. no one else could fill me. my pussy would just accommodate his cock. it already does it's already hers.

the thought caused Pieck to finally say "shit! Yelena, oh god, oh..."

Yelena studied Pieck, watching his eyes dilate and turn almost black with passion as he lost himself in Yelena's gaze. Suddenly feeling bold, Yelena slid her hand up to gently grab Pieck's throat, pressing her fingers gently against Pieck's hickey, the mark she created. the action unleashed a gasp of surprise from Pieck's throat as a slight pain shot through it like a flash of lightning.

He extended an electric fashion, making his body tingle, and jerked on top of Yelena in reaction. Yelena frowned, stroked the spot with her thumb and smiled at the way Pieck shuddered.

"Jesus Christ, Piku. You walked around all day dripping all over yourself, and now you're letting me fuck you right here on the front porch? What's wrong with you?" laughed Yelena.

Pieck gasped at the sound, Yelena grabbing his ass as he slapped his balls. somehow, Yelena managed to curve his cock inside Pieck and press hard against that soft spot inside Pieck that would make her lose all sense of reality.

This time was no exception to that.

Pieck practically floated up from Yelena's lap, as if trying to get away from the way Yelena's cock began to ram relentlessly against that G-spot. Yelena bit her lip, and wrapped her arm around Pieck's waist, holding her hostage against his cock and grinding it against her. Pieck spread his fingers against the back of Yelena's neck, digging his nails into her skin, and Yelena grunted, lifting Pieck's head and rolling her eyes together as she continued to grind her hips together, pressing the head of his cock against Pieck's sex desperately.

"Shit! right there, Yelena! I ... I'm-"

"You what?" Yelena said, looking at Pieck's plump lips and feeling a sudden urge to press her own dry lips against them. Licking them instead, Yelena crashed inside Pieck, resuming her rhythm by sliding her hand from Pieck's neck down to her chest to pull her sports bra down tightly, revealing her perky breasts, and more importantly her erect nipples "A bad girl?"

"Oh-oh my god...ungh.... Yelena-"

"Is that what you are? say it."

Yelena slapped Pieck's nipples again and again, before leaning in mid thrust and gritting her teeth on one, sucking it hard.

Pieck shuddered at the sensation, the words falling from her mouth incoherently before she moaned brokenly "mmm .... ah... I'm a bad girl.... Yelena..."

Yelena pulled Pieck completely off his cock, watching the slick juices connect, before falling back down, driving his cock deep into her body, Pieck sobbed, slamming his eyes shut; He felt as if he could feel Yelena's cock in his throat. Yelena held the back of Pieck's neck and pressed their foreheads together, watching her submissive's mouth open in pleasure and trying to form words each time Yelena pulled out. however, only a loud sob would escape her lips when Yelena came again.

"My bad little Pieck...a whore for my cock. that's what you are..... tell me Piku. tell me how much of a whore you are for my cock."

Pieck frowned, unable to peel her eyes open despite the feel of Yelena's breath against her face. a buzz was settling inside her, vibrating with the feelings Yelena was ripping out of her with each penetration of his cock. it literally felt like her heart was about to burst.

Pieck wasn't responding fast enough, and she could feel the black eyes burning into her as Yelena continued to drive his cock into Pieck's body mercilessly.

Yelena watched Pieck's expression change. the wrinkles on his forehead were creased and his eyebrows were practically knitted together in concentration as he pressed his eyes tightly shut, his mouth open. his skin was hot, practically on fire, and red began to creep down his neck.

It was the expression: Pieck was losing that inevitable battle against his inner submissive. he was about to give himself over completely to what came naturally to him.

To be submissive.

Yelena bristled and felt her stomach begin to coil at the thought of an internal battle inside the girl. so close that their noses practically pressed together, Yelena let out a soft moan, and allowed her fingers to sink into the long brown hair. it was just them, moving passionately together as Yelena tried to fuck Pieck straight into her own submission.

Pieck began to tremble, sweat rolling down his back as he clenched his jaw defiantly. Yelena's eyes widened in surprise as Pieck continued to rock against Yelena's onslaught as his body tried to defy the nature of his role. Yelena's eyes turned golden with passion and suddenly she snapped out of her fascination.

"No Pieck, no!", Yelena gasped desperately. fighting her own battle and clinging to her last remaining control, Yelena spoke through clenched teeth "don't fight .... damned..." Yelena slammed into Pieck hard, sure that the next day she would be sore "tell me right now I'm fucking you, Piku! tell me how much you need my cock. how much of a slut you are for that. tell me-" Yelena leaned down and slapped her clit "tell me you are my little bitch."

Yelena felt it, the instant change in the atmosphere and suddenly Pieck's eyes opened, dark, hungry and wild. and that his voice sounded firm, deep with desire.

"I'm a whore for your cock, Yelena."

Yelena's control snapped in two and faded. she let out a primal growl, and wrapped her arm around Pieck's waist, clasping her other hand in his hair and pulling it roughly as she began to ram her pussy.

"That's fucking good. you're a whore for my cock. just my cock and no one else's. you're my little bitch do you hear me, Piku. mine!"

Feeling the thick cock working against her walls, the head bumping against her cervix as if on a direct mission, caused Pieck to howl in the moonlight as his climax crawled over her and ripped her screams straight from her vocal cords.

Pieck was rocking against Yelena desperately, his face pressed against Yelena's tightly as he sobbed in relief, practically hyperventilating with how hard he was cumming.

Yelena's cries of pleasure joined against Pieck's, and she jerked roughly inside her before stopping her movements. Yelena didn't even realize she had been simultaneously shooting thick jets of cum inside the girl until she felt Pieck's pussy sucking on her cock. Pieck's body milked Yelena's cock as if it needed it to survive. Yelena was completely buried inside Pieck's folds and it was as if Pieck refused to let her go. Yelena jerked again at the thought of Pieck being desperate for his semen and more streams of Yelena's essence shot out and began to mingle with Pieck's.

As they joined together, an electric shock shot through Yelena and planted itself inside her veins. she didn't understand exactly what it was, but she loved the feeling.

She finally let herself fall back against the swing, sighing in relief as Pieck's pussy finally relinquished its grip on her cock, Yelena looked down at the nervous young girl. Pieck looked completely violated. her breasts were perky and red, her stomach was bruised, and her face was almost completely red, with strands of hair falling out of her ponytail.

She was beautiful.

Yelena smiled lazily at her, before furrowing her eyebrows at the distressed look on the girl's features. her eyes were wide and her hand covered her mouth. she looked almost disappointed.

"Pieck, what's wrong?"

Pieck shook his head "seÑo-Yelena, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to cum, I'm so sorry..."

"what, hey stop, listen to me" Yelena reached over and rubbed the bruise on Pieck's neck before cupping the underside of his jaw.

Pieck looked up at Yelena, his eyes bright and charged with emotion, looking at Yelena pleadingly.

"It's okay love, I didn't even think to tell you to cum .... because well" Yelena laughed softly "we came at the same time. it was unexpected, and neither you nor I could have helped him, okay. so stop it, you're not in trouble."

Pieck bit her lip and nodded, relieved at the prospect of pleasing her dom, and then ... unsure. Yelena continued to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing..."

Yelena raised an eyebrow "Pieck. please don't lie to me...I will always know. your eyes are like an open book."

Pieck's heart rate quickened at the confidence with which Yelena spoke. if his eyes were such an open book, he wondered if Yelena suspected his current dishonesty. Pieck cleared his throat.

"I ... I'm sorry, I just ... I think" Pieck swallowed "when you're inside me ... when I submit to you, Yelena, it feels as if my body doesn't I'm already in control ... like I can't control it. there comes a point when I feel extremely vulnerable and my body, my mind ... I ... I just want to give myself to you, completely, in every way I can ... is that normal?"

Yelena tilted her head, her heart fluttering.

"What do you mean, Piku?"

  
Pieck blushed "well, for example, it's impossible for me to cum without you telling me unless you... you know..."

now you're embarrassed...after screaming into the night sky about how much you are, you choose to be embarrassed now. 

Yelena looked "unless I cum inside you?"

Pieck turned redder, and she nodded.

Yelena smiled, trying not to look so pleased with the thought "are you worried about having too much control over you, Pieck?"

Pieck's eyes widened "n ... no! Yelena didn't-"

Yelena, touched Pieck's lips with her fingers.

"Listen, Pieck, I think the correct term for what you are referring to is subspace. submissives can lose themselves during sexual encounters with their doms and find themselves completely immersed in a place where they become one with their submissive nature, and eventually lose all control. it is not abnormal, and your body has not lost total control over itself. you choose to listen to me, whether you realize it or not. you are willingly giving yourself to me, but you are not losing yourself completely. if your body senses that something is not right, you will immediately know Pieck. You are always in control. remember that, love."

the dark orbs were full of understanding, yet there was apprehension behind them. Yelena was worried; she didn't want Pieck to feel insecure about anything "Pieck, if you feel uncomfortable about anything, I want you to tell me is it okay?"

Pieck smiled, relieved and slightly reassured "I promise I'm fine, Yelena. I was just curious" Yelena let a small smile take over her features. Pieck bit his lip and nuzzled the back of Yelena's neck "If I was uncomfortable. I wouldn't have let you ride me on the front porch."

Yelena laughed, genuinely. and the sound caused Pieck's stomach to fill with butterflies.

"Speaking of being mounted, you still are. we'd better get decent so we can have dinner; as much as I wish I could stay inside you all night..... I'm sure you must be starving after working all day."

Pieck bit his lip and nodded.

Pulling out of Yelena, Pieck suddenly felt empty. she turned, nervously, and bent down to pull her pants up her legs. Pieck could feel Yelena's eyes on her ass as she bent over, and that thought for some reason made her stumble.

Yelena's arm wrapped around Pieck's bare waist, and she held her, smiling into his neck.

"Here, let me help you."

Yelena leaned down and pulled the material over Pieck's thighs, and gently dragged it over his ass, squeezing the skin as she secured his pants against his hips.

"You're addictive, you know that?"

Pieck hugged himself and turned to look at Yelena, who was running her fingers through Pieck's tangled hair, which was now falling completely out of the ponytail.

"Well... no, actually, I don't know. no one has told me how addictive I am, considering the fact that no one has had the opportunity to be addicted to me, so no one actually told me.... well besides Porco ... and my last boyfriend ... but they weren't .... addicted..." Pieck laughed nervously at her ramblings.

  
Yelena pursed her lips, the idea of someone else touching Pieck irritating her, especially now that Yelena was sure that one of Pieck's previous sexual partners was now his roommate. letting her lips soften into a smile, however, Yelena reached out and smoothed a lock of hair behind Pieck's ear.

"Well, now I can only imagine how you felt. I spend hours thinking about how I'm going to have you next."

Shivers erupted all over Pieck's skin and he bit his lip. Yelena was looking at her with a look of absolute lust, again. it was as if the moment of sexual desperation wasn't just happening between them.

Pieck touched the hairs growing on his arm, and licked his lips, continuing his nervous laughter. Yelena leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go wash up, I'll meet you in the dining room for dinner."

Pieck nodded, ignoring the pull in his stomach at the burning sensation of Yelena's lips on another part of his body.

Another part of his body that wasn't her lips.

And he knew that wasn't the nature of their relationship, but he couldn't help but crave it desperately.

for a taste of Yelena.

Pieck was eating the rest of his soup a little greedily, when he heard the sound of Yelena's fork clinking softly against the plate.

Looking up from where he had been eating, Pieck blushed. licking his lips, he began to wipe his mouth with his folded napkin.

"I...I'm sorry...I know I probably look like a barbarian, but I skipped lunch today."

Yelena smiled and Pieck looked at her in fascination. Yelena was sitting up straight, running her fingers through her long locks with a smile.

"I understand. in your case, acting must be as satisfying as eating."

Pieck smiled, taking a sip of water "yeah...I haven't actually performed since I graduated, so getting back into the swing of things is...exciting. even if it's just practicing."

she almost let it slip.

"Why didn't you perform?", Yelena asked curiously.

Pieck shrugged "for lack of opportunity. NYADA was the main place to choose auditions, and I never landed one while I was there, partly because I was so focused on being fully educated. and now, I just don't know where to start when it comes to finding a job like that. I guess I just immersed myself in the art of struggling to survive and provide Porco and I."

That was true.

Pieck had all the tools, all the skills. and she knew she was good at what she did, but she had been compromising the time spent finding and preparing for auditions in order to concentrate on taking care of her responsibilities.

Pieck understood that it wasn't exactly what she had planned for herself after graduating from college, but unfortunately it was what she had to do. she couldn't bear to ask her parents for help after the way they had supported her in college. she felt she had to be a full-fledged adult, even if it meant postponing her dreams.

  
Yelena saw the passion light up in Pieck's eyes as she spoke. this girl was completely in love with the arts, yet she had settled for working and paying bills to be less burdensome and more like a provider for herself and her friends.

was the most selfless thing she had ever seen in her life, and Yelena didn't spend much time with selfless people.

Yelena smiled a small smile at Pieck. "Pieck, I think you are a very strong woman, and it's wonderful that you take care of your responsibilities. I also think Porco is so lucky to have you in his life, but I think it's time for you to stop worrying about him and start pursuing your dreams. that's the reason you came to Marley."

Pieck leaned back in his chair "That was in my file too?" he joked.

Yelena laughed "yes. i have it on authority that you are a very good all-around performer, and judging by how hard you've been pushing yourself over the last week, getting in shape and working on your skills, you deserve success, Pieck"

Pieck looked down at her bowl, suddenly feeling heavy at the thought of distancing herself from her ship for so long. she really missed it all, the rush, the adrenaline..... the rush, the adrenaline ... everything.

He was the love of her life.

and it was only because of that that she responded to Historia so quickly. the idea of being offered a gig, something that would put her back in the game. somewhere in the back of her head was still the high school girl with dreams bigger than miami, florida. she wanted to find her again.

"I ... thank you Yelena. I really wish it were that easy, but honestly ... I don't know where to start" she confessed quietly, and Yelena bit her lip.

"Start with me."

Pieck looked up and frowned.

"What?"

"Let me find you an agent. I know a lot of people in the industry, and they all say new faces with real potential are hard to find. they can get your auditions, get your name out there. they can help you start what you should have already been doing instead of wasting your talent in restaurants."

Pieck's heart was pounding violently, and he couldn't help but smile, megawatt smiles.

"Yelena ... that's ... I can't let you do that. I don't have the money to pay an agent ... or manager or what-"

Yelena touched his hand, ignoring the way her heart jumped at the way Pieck smiled. "Please let me do this for you. I have the resources you need and I know you need to realize Piku. i can see it in your eyes. it's a beautiful passion and i appreciate that in you. i don't want you to become another fading dream" she spoke softly and Pieck couldn't help the tear that escaped his eyes and slid down his nose, realizing how stupid she probably looked, Pieck ducked his head, staring down at the table.

"Yelena..."

Yelena shook her head, noticing the combined look of nervousness and gratitude hidden in Pieck's lowered eyes "stop. it's done" reaching out to wipe the tear from her face, Yelena smiled and stroked his cheek "I'll hire you as an agent, first thing tomorrow morning and when you get your first job, I want to be the first guest." 

  
Pieck smiled at her before raising his head to look at Yelena, suddenly struck powerfully in the heart with his words.

"D... do you want to come see me ... sing or something?"

Yelena leaned back and nodded, digging into her food "of course. I wouldn't want to miss any chance to see you perform ... I'd be foolish if I did, Pieck. I want to know how talented you are."

Shit.

it all came crashing down on Pieck's head and he blinked at Yelena "are you sure.... you wouldn't be too busy, or something? it's really not a big deal-"

Yelena looked deeply at her, staring at her in surprise "of course it's important. it would be your first post-college performance; I'd be honored if you invited me. God, Pieck, I'm beginning to think you won't want me there" Yelena laughed and Pieck shook his head.

"N ... no ... Yelena. that's not it" Pieck cleared his throat, laughing nervously "I would.... I would love for you to be in my first performance" her voice cracked at the end of her words and Pieck felt a lump in her throat.

guilt began to creep up on her and suddenly Pieck felt like she would vomit up everything she had eaten.

she was so stupid.

Yelena was sitting next to Pieck, expressing a deep desire to attend her first performance and Pieck had missed the opportunity to even invite her. Pieck had been sneaking and scrambling around what was now definitely a big mess, to avoid inviting anyone who wanted to be there.

Now what was he supposed to do?

Pieck couldn't tell Yelena now, because then she would be disappointed in Pieck for keeping things from her and Pieck didn't want to risk being punished out of the performance, although she didn't think Yelena would do that to her. However, if Yelena found out about someone else, she would be even more disappointed in her, because Pieck never tried to tell her.

It was too late, now.

"Well. You know, I used to perform in my high school glee club," Yelena said, changing the subject to Pieck's happiness. Pieck laughed softly. he was afraid she would cry.

"Oh my god, that's so weird...I was in my high school glee club too, or did you already know that?" said Pieck, arching his eyebrows.

Yelena laughed "of course, Pieck. I am the almighty God. I know all your secrets."

Pieck shook his head "my dom was in his high school glee club..... wow. i didn't see one coming."

Yelena smiled, ignoring the way her stomach churned at the sound of Pieck and claimed her "you'd be surprised to know, Pieck Finger, that I was the captain. in fact, my senior year I led them to the national show choir championship in the town of Marley"

Pieck smiled, imagining the ambitious Yelena Stein dancing and singing on some big stage in town "did you guys win?"

"we did. we performed a medley of travel songs, which of course was my suggestion. we kicked ass" Pieck laughed at the pride in Yelena's voice and watched Yelena's eyes sparkle with memory.

  
"So why did you stop singing?" Pieck asked softly.

Yelena shrugged "I started thinking about my future in business. my mother pointed out that I took more pride in being the captain of the Glee club, than being a part of it, which wasn't true, of course."

Pieck smiled in satisfaction "She could see that."

Yelena pointed her fork at her jokingly, "look at it, you"

Pieck laughed and Yelena continued "however, I realized that I loved the idea of being in charge of something...specifically something I cared about" Yelena's smile softened, and Pieck noticed the detail with her glazed eyes "but if I still had time? I would definitely delve into the arts more...I miss that side of myself.I'll admit I've become too serious for my own good."

Pieck watched the emotions change in the woman's face, and wondered how creative Yelena was. it was as if there was another side to her hidden beneath the controlled emerald shadows of her eyes and the bones of her jaws.

Pieck wanted to know all about it.

"Yelena ... can I make it a little more personal for you now that I have the necklace?"

Yelena smiled at Pieck, letting her eyes roam over the glittering necklace around his neck.

"It depends. I'm open to some things, Pieck. i don't want you to think i hate conversation...just try me" Yelena said calmly, placing both hands side by side on the table as if she were smoothing a tablecloth.

Pieck nodded, suddenly nervous at the thought of talking to Yelena now. she began to sort through the millions of questions running through her mind, unable to decide on something appropriate to ask Yelena. there were so many things she wanted to know, but so many things that might be too personal. Pieck cleared his throat and finally stared at Yelena.

"Did you always want to take control of your father's company?"

Yelena raised her eyebrows, surprised by the question "yes...and no. as i said, i clearly had a special knack for business from the beginning. the stubborn part of me wanted to "prove something" by going to school and then applying for internships at other companies, but i was definitely interested in being part of my family's business and moving on. in fact, i prided myself on my father's work ethic" she straightened her lips into a thin line and continued.

"I mean, my father, he was a businessman until his last dying breath."

Pieck could sense the hesitation in Yelena's voice, and briefly noted how tense and solemn Yelena's posture became. Pieck pressed further "so she turned the company over to you?"

Yelena shook her head "actually, the "Stein" is something my father added when my mother's parents handed the business over to him. when my parents married, my father had been working for my grandparents, moving up the business ladder with his steady attitude" Yelena laughed softly "my grandmother's words, not mine. they thought she was fit to run the company once they retired, however, since they were my mother's parents, everything was signed with her when they passed. even though my father "had the final say," my mother was very involved when it came to the company and i admired her for that. she chose to stay behind the scenes because she wanted to focus on taking care of her children and she did. she took great care of us"

Yelena looked out the window. her eyes wandered to something unknown and became very glassy as she spoke.

"My mother was very concerned about me choosing my own path. she didn't want to push me to do something I didn't want to do. She tried to make me try new things and consider other majors in college, but it always came back to business. i wanted to be in the successful business. like my father."

there was sadness in the words that made Pieck's heart ache.

"My mother left me ... everything her parents worked for" Yelena's eyes filled with something Pieck had trouble digesting. it was the purest emotion Pieck had seen in the short span of time he had known her.

"Of course, I wasn't ready to support myself when my mother passed away, and I felt it wasn't right to rip away something my father had worked so hard to get underneath him. so I waited until he felt it was right for me to step into his place" he swallowed hard, and Pieck repressed the urge to reach out and hug Yelena. she looked so complacent in her sadness.

there was something so raw about Yelena, like this. she was a woman who had lost both of her parents and was now just trying to keep her legacy intact. Pieck didn't know what to say. he had no idea how Yelena felt, especially now that he had shared that kind of information with Pieck. Pieck leaned over and squeezed Yelena's knee.

"Wherever they are, I bet they're very proud of you, Yelena. You're an incredible woman."

Yelena jumped from his gaze as she felt Pieck's hand and smiled softly at him "thank you, Pieck. you know my mother used to always say something like that. something about how amazing she was going to be. Someday 'Yelena, one day you're going to make a woman smile, because you're going to be so amazing'" Yelena chuckled at the distant memory and Pieck shared a brief smile with her.

Yelena blinked and shifted her emotions along with the theme "tell me about your parents."

Pieck shook her head in surprise "oh god."

Yelena laughed "oh come on, it must be amazing to have two parents. are they as supportive as people would assume them to be?" said Yelena, and Pieck's face broke out in another big smile, the one that stretched from ear to ear and made Yelena feel giddy with emotions.

how does she do that, she smiles like she's filled with so much joy...and how can I make her smile like that, all the time?

yet at the same time, that smile also made Yelena feel pain.

Pieck had the privilege of two fathers.

Yelena longed for one.

"yes. my parents...they um...they um...they are an absolute disaster, but they are extremely supportive. They paid for all my pre NYADA training and got me the apartment Porco and I live in now. They are always around and are constantly optimistic, over the top, melodramatic and extremely gay, especially my dad" Pieck rolled his eyes and Yelena laughed "but I love them and I know that if I decided tomorrow that I would never play again...they would be there to give me some sense."

Yelena chuckled, a warm feeling spread through her at the way Pieck looked. she was beaming with respect for her parents. she loved them so much.

"They sound amazing."

Pieck fiddled with her spoon, stirring the soup broth around the plate "they are...and they're fiercely loyal to each other, you know...I always hoped I was blessed enough to find a relationship like my parents..... I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Yelena smiled "well, they raised an amazing daughter. they instilled great values in you Pieck... and I'm happy for that. maybe someday I'll thank them"

Pieck licked his lips "thank them?"

she nodded "for bringing an exceptionally open and accepting woman like you. I am so happy to have met someone so loyal and honest. someone I can trust I understand that this lifestyle is not the easiest pill to swallow ... but I thank you for giving me a chance and doing your best to juggle it all."

Pieck smiled sadly, a lump forming in her throat as Yelena praised her "it's okay.... Yelena. i'm lucky to have you. i'm lucky to be able to branch out and let you teach me things i never knew about me.... I would appreciate it."

Yelena leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Pieck's forehead. "Don't thank me. i'm just an unattached weirdo who's into kinky sex" Yelena teased and got up from the table.

Pieck smiled weakly, noticing the way his heart felt like it was suddenly starting to sink in the pit of his stomach, and watched Yelena take their two plates "get some sleep, see you in the morning."

Yelena started walking and Pieck felt his heart rate speed up. maybe he should tell her. before things got worse, before he ended up betraying the trust Yelena had relied on.

"Yelena" Pieck called, drumming his fingers nervously against the table and Yelena turned around with a smile "yes, Pieck?"

she looked so calm. as if she was finally in a place where she felt comfortable with Pieck. just tonight, Yelena had opened up to Pieck in ways Pieck had only dreamed of, leaving her in a place that was personal. it was progress...progress that could be ruined by something so trivial.

Pieck sighed and smiled tightly "sweet dreams."


	12. Making circles and telling lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I still don't know how to use this site very well, so I don't know why the font changes for some of the words I wrote.

"When your father talks about being a leader, he always talks about being strong and uncompromising. he always says that being forceful and demanding is the best defense if you want to execute anything regarding a position of dominance. Yelena, I want you to know that's not true. you are a natural born leader, and the key to being respected and dominant ... is to be a continuous observer. if you can't read the people who are serving you, working for you or even just in your company, you can't judge what's best for them and, in retrospect, what's best for you. stay intuitive...always pay attention, and always look for honesty and loyalty, in everyone you meet and in everything you do."

That was one of the final lessons her mother hoped to teach Yelena, even as she lay on her deathbed.

Yelena never forgot those words.

She was attentive. still intuitive seek honesty seek loyalty her mother was constantly trying to instill the art of courage and respect in Yelena. self-respect and respect for those around her, especially while she was in control of anything.

Her own mother prided herself on the art of being observant. she believed that if you could read people, you could better judge the character. and ultimately, if you could judge the character, you would learn who was best for you.

Her mother was sure that was the key to success. surround yourself with people who wanted to be guided by you, who were always loyal and honest to you.

As her mother wished, Yelena adopted the same values, the same mantra.

Yelena applied it to running her beloved company. she was always keeping a close eye on her partners. she watched their body language, tone of voice, facial expressions. it seemed trivial, but it was how she judged their loyalty and how she kept things under control.

It was because of those values that her mother taught her so vehemently towards the end of her life, that Yelena could tell that Pieck was hiding something from her.

In Pieck's case things were much simpler, because Yelena didn't have to study Pieck's body language. Yelena didn't have to look at the movement of Pieck's fingers or the shrug of his shoulders.

It was all in his eyes.

Pieck's big eyes revealed every emotion she had ever felt. no matter what, you could always find the truth there. the key was his willingness to get lost in them; you had to be willing to hold Pieck's gaze for just one more minute.

Yelena was more than willing. Pieck's honesty was one of the reasons she adored her and looking into her eyes was fascinating. so when a heated stare resulted in Pieck looking over the edge of the counter at breakfast, or averting his eyes at lunch ... that told Yelena everything she needed to know.

Pieck wouldn't look Yelena in the eye when he spoke because he knew Yelena would see it.

Yelena would see that Pieck wasn't being honest with her.

Yelena was amused at first. she was surprised Pieck hadn't cracked under the pressure of their stares, or the gentle touch on her shoulder while Yelena drank coffee. she was surprised Pieck hadn't cracked when Yelena smiled at her during a break from the important papers she was studying on the off chance Pieck was there and not in town-loosening her muscles for future auditions-.

Was that true?

Was Pieck really preparing for an audition as if he was mumbling to Yelena with his eyes lowered during the day in a hurry to leave? Or was he out with someone ... Doing something that for some reason she thought was none of Yelena's business.

Those thoughts would take over her brain and that's when the fun would be gone and Yelena would get really, really angry.

Because she would have these images-these visions of Pieck, in some bar or outside with a guy or a girl smiling and flirting and having fun, because it wasn't like she and Yelena were dating.

Yelena really didn't think Pieck would be stupid enough to try something like that. but as the days blurred, and the clock ticked well into the evening hours, Yelena began to cloud with anger, with suspicion.

Pieck was well aware that Yelena was very possessive and perhaps didn't know it ... but Yelena was also very sensitive. although, she didn't want to know Pieck's every move, and it wasn't about being in control of her. it was about trust and honesty.

There was a part of Yelena afraid of being lied to, of being betrayed. it was an almost unforgivable act between dominant and submissive. there could be no dishonesty because she only welcomed distrust. that could destroy the dynamic completely. Yelena adored Pieck at this point and cared for her so deeply that she really, really hoped she was wrong.

It wasn't as if Yelena literally owned her. however, Yelena stated both in her contract and to Pieck that she was not comfortable with Pieck sleeping with someone else. Pieck agreed to that, and Yelena trusted her to keep that agreement.

Also, the truth is that Yelena was afraid of being hurt.

Being around Pieck made her heart rate speed up. made Yelena feel things she hadn't felt in years. Yelena had definitely experienced submissives who broke their fidelity with her before and she remembered feeling betrayed and upset. now, when it came to Pieck, it was different. she was afraid of how she might react if Pieck found someone else.

So right now, Yelena was grateful for the distractions. the work had piled up in front of her and Yelena was happy with that, because even though it was inevitable, she didn't want to know what Pieck was hiding just yet, seeing that things were starting to blur in a complicated way.

Yelena felt that the truth behind what Pieck was hiding was going to hurt her, no matter what, because Yelena had become so close to Pieck. she had begun to feel unfamiliar bonds with someone she was supposed to kneel at his feet and satisfy his needs.

However, it wasn't as if the rules meant that Pieck was supposed to act aloof or cold simply because they weren't in a relationship.

Doms and subs were equals outside of the game, and if they weren't romantically involved, they were at least very good friends. Yelena was well aware of that with her experience. but sometimes Yelena had to look past her lifestyle and take care of her life, first. there were few things that kept those two lines from crossing.

Yelena's life had lacked an intimate relationship for a while, her feelings made things too difficult. with the loss of her parents, her condition and everything else ... Yelena wasn't ready for a relationship. for a girlfriend, for love.

Love.

Yelena was afraid to even utter the word in anyone's presence, let alone Pieck's. it would only smudge the lines. however, there was no denying that Yelena loved Pieck both as a sub and as a friend.

But it seemed they weren't even that much. there were still boundaries they were careful not to cross...that you could cross as friends. Pieck still seemed to be getting used to the idea of living with the woman he was just fucking. she was a collared and trained submissive, but she was still fragile and inexperienced. there were still things Yelena didn't know about her.

Apparently, her fear of being honest with Yelena.

Yelena found herself thinking that maybe this was something personal. something Yelena honestly wasn't supposed to know.

Yelena turned around in her office chair, taking off her glasses and looking out the window.

It really saddened her that their dynamic was so formal. but Yelena hadn't had any other dynamic since Mikasa. and that was only because Mikasa, at that moment, had been hypnotized.

Mikasa was an aggressive submissive, a brat that Yelena elevated from the beginning, because she was the perfect challenge.

Yelena, of course, fell in love with her.

They fucked, they made love, and Yelena thought she had found the one. she thought Mikasa was her soul mate. but being in a romantic relationship while being dominant and submissive, it was a chore. it was a chore for Mikasa, who was struggling with her own desires to be dominant.

But it was especially a chore for Yelena, who was being taught to dominate control her ... everything. Yelena, who had practically covered herself in a cocoon of structure since birth, despite her mother's impunity in the matter.

"You shouldn't be so closed, Yelena. one day, when you find the woman you love ... you will need to be open because you will need to be able to tell her how you feel. how much you hurt or how happy you are, and most importantly, how much you love her."

Yelena smiled at her mother "mom calm down with the fairy tale. I'm only in junior year in high school...I'm far from love."

The woman smiled at her daughter from the bed where she was lying "I know it's hard Yelena, with your condition.... but you're going to find a perfect girl, who's going to love you exactly the way you are, and she's going to want to be everything you've ever wanted. you know that part of you that's so hard, so blocked by walls and molded with control? she's going to break down over something as simple as her smiling at you"

Simply by smiling at her.

Her mother really believed that this woman was going to do all this by simply smiling at Yelena.

If Yelena would be honest with herself, if she would accept the truth she valued from her mother's teachings...she realized she was scared to death to meet this person.

Yelena was terrified of the girl who could fix her, with just a smile.

"Yelena?"

Yelena turned at the soft voice and looked into Pieck's nervous eyes. no sports bra, she was wearing jeans and a shirt under her leather jacket.

"Well. you look good, going somewhere?" said Yelena, putting on her glasses and smiling at the girl who was now blushing.

Pieck reached up through his curls and scratched the back of his neck. looking down at her feet, he shuffled "yeah...um, I'm going out with Ymir and Porco..... is that okay?"

Yelena leaned back in her chair and smiled "it's perfectly fine, Pieck."

Pieck smiled "it's fine. I know you're busy. and you said it was okay for me to go places..... but I just wanted to make sure you knew where I was, and who I was with .... just in case..."

Yelena folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, watching the woman fidget nervously unconsciously. she seemed to be nervous simply to keep the conversation with Yelena going. the anxious energy glistened like sweat on Pieck as she licked her lips and slid her eyes towards the door to further avoid Yelena's gaze.

"Just in case?", Yelena replied curiously and smirked as Pieck's small fingers played against each other in front of his stomach. Pieck bit his lip and blinked, looking down at his feet again.

Yelena snapped her fingers "Pieck!"

Pieck jumped up and locked eyes with Yelena; he was looking at Pieck and crossed his legs as he spoke evenly "you have to look at me while you talk, you know that"

There it was...the opening.

Pieck knew. she had to know. she had to be able to tell that Yelena was giving her the opportunity to be honest with her about whatever she felt she needed to hide.

Maybe Yelena should have been more honest. maybe she should have stopped Pieck and demanded the truth. maybe it would have been better if Yelena had called Pieck on her knees and told him that she knew he had been lying.

But Yelena wanted to know that Pieck knew better, wanted to see if the girl was brave enough to do the right thing.

Pieck chuckled lightly, his voice taking on a tone clearly filled with nervousness "I'm not hiding anything. I'll be in the center of town and Porco and Ymir will be there...I...shouldn't leave too late."

Yelena pursed her lips and nodded, turning back to the stack of papers that were clouding her desk "good. take care of yourself , Pieck."

Pieck nodded, though Yelena couldn't see her and turned to leave, letting out a sigh of relief as she walked out of the office.

Yelena buried her mind in her business for the moment, as she heard The Woman run out the front door. Yelena turned and stood up from her chair, leaning toward the window to watch the girl get into a cab.

"Smart."

Pieck took a cab, to avoid using one of Yelena's drivers. Yelena chuckled, despite feeling a little annoyed with Pieck's now painfully obvious sneaking around.

What was so important that Yelena couldn't know about it?

Yelena turned and left the papers on her desk, her office now empty as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen. trailing her hand over the island as she passed, she wondered what could possibly compel Sasha to prepare her for dinner.

Then, as she looked at her refrigerator, something caught her eye.

A pink sticky note.

Yelena furrowed her eyebrows and squinted to read the writing.

Pieck, here's the address of the club ... I can't wait to be sexy with you tonight!

Shiganshina,Maria 9.

Don't be late!

-Historia

Yelena stood rigid, staring at the words.

Historia!

The friend from the cafe who had delayed her. The friend from school who was beautiful, but just a friend. that's where Pieck was going. the meeting with Historia at the club. that's what she was hiding.

Yelena was angry.

It was the first feeling that registered inside her. how the anger welled up purely from her strange and sudden jealousy. Pieck was running to get sexy with a girl, and he lied to Yelena's face about it. she simply threw the confidence of their relationship-

Relationship.

Yelena swallowed saliva, shaking her head and trying to calm down as she walked out of the kitchen.

Just because Pieck was out dancing at some club didn't mean she was sexually active with someone else. she was completely free to see other people and have a good time, and Yelena knew she needed to control her budding emotions so as not to jump to conclusions about Pieck's loyalty to her astonishment.

However, Yelena was only human. she began to feel hurt ... and a little disappointed that Pieck felt as if he couldn't be honest with her, especially when Yelena asked that of Pieck from the beginning.

Am I not enough?

Was this lifestyle not enough for her? Did Pieck desire the normalcy of a relationship with someone else? With this? Historia?

Yelena felt dizzy.

She had put the necklace on Pieck. she had claimed Pieck as her own, and now she was running away to be with someone else?

When she honored a woman with a claim, with her mark? ensured that the woman understood who she belonged to. at all times.

Maybe she had been too lenient with Pieck ... maybe Pieck didn't understand the concept of their relationship.

Yelena understood that Pieck was not her girlfriend, and it was explicitly stated in the contract that it was not the nature of their relationship. however.... Pieck was hers in any other way. sexually, she belonged to Yelena. twenty-four seven.

There was something much more serious about the way Pieck and Yelena played. Every time Yelena looked at the diamond necklace around Pieck's neck, she found herself more and more captivated by who Pieck was. in Yelena's eyes, Pieck was perfect and most importantly, she was Yelena's, voluntarily. it was all the beauty of the lifestyle, someone who chose to be yours in such a serious way; there was something magnificent about another person who felt complete and totally satisfied to belong to you.

When it came to Pieck, Yelena felt things she had never felt before. her body and her heart were beginning to fill with how much she cared about Pieck. Yelena trusted her explicitly and treasured their relationship, more than any other.

Then, Yelena couldn't help but feel angry at the idea of someone else taking Pieck and those feelings from her.

Yelena growled, grabbing the paper from the metal and feeling her hands begin to shake as she slid down the stairs.

Yelena couldn't believe how hurt and how challenged she felt. she was opposed to the attitude of treating someone like property, but her body was reacting in a primal way.

Yelena felt as if someone was threatening her territory.

And Pieck, indirectly, was her territory.

Yelena had marked Pieck in places people could only dream of. it was Yelena who was granted the privilege of seeing a woman so beautiful that she threw her mercy away over and over again and that was something she was not willing to give up.

She didn't give a shit.

Yelena was feeling and she was feeling hard. it all caused her pain to think of Pieck touching another woman, giving another woman what she had exclaimed to Yelena was hers over and over again....

  
But was she really even allowed to be angry?

Sure regarding her roles as dominant and submissive, Pieck was so wrong, and in so much trouble.

But was she really out of line for possibly soliciting a real relationship from another woman ... because Yelena had made it very clear that wasn't the reason they were participating in the arrangement they had agreed to.

Maybe she was tired of being Yelena's sole sexual property.

Was that how Yelena made her feel? Yelena frowned, suddenly wondering if maybe Pieck wasn't just sneaking around to get sexy with Historia. maybe she was trying to get closer to someone else because she wanted more with Yelena?

That's ridiculous.

Yelena blinked, and took a moment to regain focus, control.

Pieck didn't misunderstand the guidelines and the nature of their relationship when she agreed to the contract and its stipulations. She asked the right questions, did her research, and knew from conversations that they were not in a romantic relationship.

So why did she feel the need to be sexy with Historia?

And why did she have to lie about it?

Yelena looked at the address again as she opened the double doors to her bedroom, grabbed her phone on the nightstand and called a familiar number.

"Well?"

"What's Maria?"

"Yelena?"

"What is Maria? in Shiganshina is it a bar? a dance club, what?"

Yelena was furious and Hanji wasn't answering fast enough. Hanji quickly realized that the tone of voice Yelena had taken was not ready to play and cleared his throat.

"Maria ... um ... it's a burlesque bar, Yelena. it sort of turns into a club later on, but for most of the night there are performances ... do you want me to find a certain... performer ... or something?"

Yelena raised an eyebrow "get me a schedule of tonight's performers."

Hanji pulled out his laptop and began typing furiously, before looking at the screen with furrowed brows "do you want me to send you an email...?"

"Read them."

"Um, okay. Tonight on the project there is only one performer: Historia Reiss. she does a three hour set every Saturday night; she is one of his dancers. tonight he says he is treating his audience to a special performance with live music from some of his special guests"

Yelena knew this, but she asked anyway, so that at least one question would be answered.

"Who are the guests?"

"Jean something or other and ... and Pieck Finger."

That's where she'd been all week. preparing her body for a performance, which apparently she didn't want Yelena.

It was better than her sleeping with Historia, but it hurt a lot more.

Because Pieck went through all this trouble to keep his Yelena at home. Pieck understood Yelena's confidence to keep Yelena away from her friends, away from her performances. Pieck didn't want her there.

Yelena felt as if someone had shattered a little piece of her.

This was a familiar feeling.

Not being invited places, feeling like she wasn't good enough, like she wasn't normal enough to be at Pieck's performance. more importantly, it was Pieck's first performance since graduation and Yelena specifically expressed her desire to be there.

But Pieck did not want Yelena there.

It shouldn't be that important. the pain Yelena felt in her chest shouldn't have been so piercing because they weren't in a normal relationship. Pieck and Yelena barely knew each other, yet there was the feeling of not being good enough again.

Because Pieck was the only person Yelena thought really accepted her, she thought beautiful, reluctant, but open, Pieck wanted her completely. she thought Pieck felt comfortable with Yelena and gave herself completely to the lifestyle.

Pieck was ashamed of Yelena.

So ashamed that despite betraying Yelena's trust, Pieck did what he had to do to keep Yelena from getting to her performance.

The only thing Pieck had tried to hide was her.

Yelena didn't feel the tears until they touched her nose.

Yelena didn't stop and take the time to reflect on why this unfortunate familiar feeling felt so deeply painful this time. Yelena just wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Mikasa send flowers to the address, I'll text you what I want in the card."

"Yelena ... I don't think there's a flower shop open..."

"I don't care what you think Mikasa, you better find one."

Yelena ended the call and sighed.

She had to move forward despite everything she was feeling.

No matter how hurt and angry she was with Pieck's intentions behind his dishonesty, Yelena still had to be in control. Pieck disobeyed one of the most important rules Yelena had. she lied. and Yelena needed to control her emotions and be Pieck's dom first.

"The show must go on," Yelena said to herself, looking at the crumpled paper in her hands.

____________________________________

Maria looked as if they had a full house when Yelena's driver pulled into the busy street.

There was a beautiful woman in little black dresses, holding the hands of her dates and then there were other beautiful men looking at them. some of them were smoking cigarettes and taking a break from the loud noises coming from inside the club.

It was a typical scene in a club in downtown Shiganshina on a Saturday night.

Yelena's door opened and she looked up at the glowing letters that read, Maria.

"Ms. Stein, do you know how long you'll be?" her driver asked, helping her from her seat. Yelena stood up, tucking an ebrach of her perfectly matched golden hair behind her ear as she glanced at her watch.

"Give me an hour and a half ... maybe two."

He nodded.

Yelena clambered up the sidewalk, listening to the murmurs of thanks and ignoring the advances of the men who liked the sight of her in the tight black suit.

She wasn't here for that...ever.

Arriving at Maria's door, she came face to face with the doorman. he smiled at her.

"I know you. I've seen you in the papers" he said.

Yelena flashed a dazzling smile and reached into her coat pocket "It's good that you read the papers. As a citizen, it's important to keep yourself informed. what's the charge?"

He shook his head amused "no charge ms. Stein."

Yelena raised her eyebrows. she assumed she would just be another patron tonight.

Apparently not.

"Thank you."

She climbed the steps with his help, and inside the building, her shoes clicking in a sort of cadence she approached the hostess. Yelena looked around the crowded room as people filled the small space where there was standing room only.

"Stein!"

The girl standing at the podium looked up at the husky voice and her eyes widened slightly at who it belonged to. she blushed and looked down at her list.

"Yes, um ms. Stein ... your table is this way."

Yelena smiled and moved through the crowd of people, guided by the petite hostess. they stopped at the small table with a rose in the center and a glass of wine in front of it.

Yelena sat down with a small smile, taking off her jacket "This is a nice place," she said quietly to the girl who smiled and started to prepare a menu, but Yelena stopped her. "No thanks, I won't be here. long enough to eat anything."

The girl frowned "oh? That's too bad. well, at least you'll hear something from Historia's set, she's our entertainment tonight and she's amazing. tonight I listened to her featured artists on sound check... the girl is awesome. and she has a voice like an angel"

Like an angel.

Yelena ran her tongue over her lips and crossed her stocking-covered legs.

"Hmm. interesting."

The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a small notebook "well, would you at least like something to drink?"

Yelena didn't hesitate "a glass of chardonnay please."

She smiled appreciatively and grabbed the glass of wine "good choice. Come back soon, the show is about to start!"

Yelena laughed at her excitement and looked around the small place, looking at the excited people. she wondered if they would all be patrons ... or if some were friends, or maybe Historia fans ... Yelena wondered if she was that good.

Glancing across the table to the front, Yelena saw a brunette in a tight leopard dress and red sneakers. she was drinking a shot of vodka with a guy sporting a slicked back hairstyle. he jumped when she slammed the glass down on the table, and smiled mockingly at her.

Something told Yelena that this had to be Porco and Ymir. Yelena raised an eyebrow. Pieck certainly wasn't completely lying. She had some nice friends, too.

Yelena's thoughts were interrupted when the girl brought her full glass and placed it in front of her.

"There we go, I hope you enjoy!"

Yelena watched her go and said a soft voice, "thank you," as the lights dimmed around her, and Yelena felt a nervous shiver suddenly burst through her body.

Two spotlights touched each end of the stage and revealed two shirtless men standing in front of two large drums. boos erupted from the women in the audience and Yelena rolled her eyes. they stood there for a moment, holding the audience to a resounding silence.

Yelena sat with a raised eyebrow; taking a small sip of the wine they had brought her.

Then, in perfect synchronization, they began to beat.

The drums were loud and sounded peculiar. it was as if someone had adjusted them to fill you with curiosity and unfamiliarity, an aphrodisiac in the cadence.

Yelena felt her insides vibrate to the rhythm of a sheet falling from the ceiling, white apart from the shadow of a short woman clapping to the beat of the drums as she swayed her hips seductively, her long hair pulsing with her movements.

The audience joined in, taking the lead from the woman, who at the start of the next set of beats, began to sing in a sultry soprano tone, as she executed her now sexier choreography.

"1, 2, 3 not only you and me...got 180 degrees, and I'm caught in between."

Yelena leaned forward as a second silhouette, a man, joined her with the second part, in a husky tenor that created two-part harmony.

"Counting 1, 2, 3 peter, Paul, and Mary, getting down with 3p-everybody loves counting."

She grabbed the short girl's waist as a guitar played in time to the beat. their bodies pressed against each other as they did a kind of tango, still black shadows behind the transparent cover, but dancing a routine so fiercely etched in sex appeal that the people around them couldn't help but whistle.

Yelena stared, wondering when the catch would come.

"Everybody's loves counting."

Then it happened.

The sheet disappeared and revealed a brunette, dressed in a white burlesque outfit. the corset was covered in diamonds ... all the way down to her lace panties, which were tied to her white stockings. she danced in slippers covered in silver crystal.

Yelena swallowed saliva as she watched the brunette slip between the revealed blonde, who was also wearing burlesque, black attire, and the shirtless boy.

Then ... she began to sing.

"Babe pick a night, to come out and play...if it's alright, what do you- say?"

She moved across the stage with an impalpable sensuality. everyone in that room was watching her with deep attention, including Yelena. her voice was perfect, husky and full to match the tone of the song, and her movements were executed with a similar sense of perfection.

She smiled, dark chocolate eyes seductively as she danced between them around the stage, the sexy duo becoming a trio with the brown man's hands now firmly on the brunette's waist. the brunette wrapped her arms around the man behind her, and her partners guided her, grinding sexually over her body as she continued to sing in a husky tone.

"Merrier the more, triple fun that way, twister on the floor, what do you- say?"

She pulled away from them, dancing alone with the blonde now. their bodies tangled in a tight embrace, as the man sang the next line about "living in sin"

Yelena couldn't care less about him, but would rather study women. he watched as the brunette let the blonde maneuver her body around him with ease.

It was so perfect, so practiced, with calculated sensuality. the brunette rested her head on the other woman's shoulder as she pushed behind her provocatively, and the crowd screamed as the routine required the other brunette to bend the blonde in front of her. the other woman winked as they gyrated in another section with the man. the brunette sang beautifully, her tongue caressing the lyrics to the point where any woman or man could feel the heat in the room rise. it was electrifying.

Yelena set her jaw, watching the performance in awe, his cock painfully erect through his suit. Yelena leaned back in her chair as the brunette spun in a sexy circle, her diamonds glittering against the stage lights with each twist of her body. she ran her hands sensually, singing her desire for a threesome, while her partners seemed to fulfill her desires with their sexually charged dance moves.

The brunette came across the second verse, but her voice had now taken on a different, raspy tone. Leaping off the stage into the audience, she continued her lyrical singing.

"3 is a charm, two is not the same...I don't see the harm, are you- game?"

The beat changed and she did a high kick with her leg, flexibly grabbing her ankle, before jumping onto a table full of customers and getting a surprised surprise from the audience. The crowd cheered as her heels stomped on the wood, her salsa dancing as she shook her ass some more, capturing the people at the table. the sexy brunette smirked as she performed the next line.

"Let's make a team, make 'em say my name...loving the extreme, now are you- game?"

She dropped into a sitting position on top of the table, spreading her legs apart as the blonde practically fell between them, pulling them around her waist as she pushed the brunette down onto the table.

The brunette closed her eyes as another woman buried her face in her neck, singing with the man now pressed against her back.

"Living in sin is the new thing."

They moved in sync with each other, like choreographed sex, before the brunette emerged from the table on stage for the bridge of the song. it was a ballet portion, the yellow-haired girl turning from a vixen into a graceful swan, performing a duet with the brunette as the man sang.

"What we do is innocent, just for fun...nothing meant."

Yelena could feel her heart beating fast all of a sudden. the humid air began to consume her, and she was burning holes in the back of the brunette's head as she jumped on top of the blonde who plunged her backwards, before practically throwing her at the man who lifted her into the air as she sang.

  
"If you don't like the company, let's just do it, you and me."

Yelena then watched as he slid his entire form, down her body, before they moved sensually to the beat.

"Or three."

The blonde girl joined them, provocatively, she caught the brunette's hand as she spun her around before wrapping her arms around her waist as she joined in choreographed motion.

They grew a crescendo, as the drums began to beat louder as each played solo notes, the brunette now feeling sensuous, the man and woman's hands waving over each other against her and then rising between them again, her legs falling to either side of the man's head, as the blonde caught her leaning back, her arms around the brunette's waist as she gave the man a hug, before the other woman spun with the next line.

And dropped her in splits.

"On the floor."

The crowd literally lost their shit.

At this point, Yelena's heartbeat was irregular. she understood why her ears were so red, because she was aroused beyond disbelief. but Yelena couldn't understand why her temper was flaring so harshly. It was unbelievable.

Now they were dancing a rough, heated dance, pressed against each other. skin in black on white in a melodic trio. the brunette sang high tones of ecstasy as they moved and shifted her, sliding over and around her body like two lovers who knew exactly how to excite her.

The drums kept a steady beat now, loud with intensity ... as they worked the raucous crowd into a sexual frenzy, building to climax. and Yelena looked up at him, fire in her eyes as the brunette finished the song, body locked by the blonde pressing against the man, arms and limbs tangled in the middle of the stage, and with the last strums of the guitar the curtain fell over them, making them silhouettes again, as the brunette girded the last line.

"Everybody loves counting."

There was silence, and then the audience lost it completely.

Yelena even applauded herself, despite what she felt inside.

It was a great performance.

The sheer curtain lifted and revealed the three dancers. the man bowed, then the blonde girl, before they pointed toward the brunette who stepped forward to the generous amount of applause that was tearing the room apart for her. the crowd whistled, and she nodded, blowing kisses from her gloved hand, her diamonds glittering in the club's glare.

Yelena watched her, proudly beaming with appreciation, enjoying the audience's reaction.

And they looked into each other's eyes.

The brunette had to control her shock at the sight of her. Yelena stood up, clapping enthusiastically as she gazed ardently at the chocolate orbs. she nodded to Pieck with a smile, then turned to leave.

____________________________________

It couldn't be her.

How would he have even known? Pieck closed his dressing room door and leaned back against it, trying to figure out why the short-haired girl who just left the audience surely looked a lot like his mistress. the same mistress she didn't invite, the same mistress she lied about, and the same mistress who would surely beat him up if she found out,and come on, what other woman is over 8 fucking feet tall?

Suddenly feeling unbalanced on her stilettos; Pieck put a hand over his heart, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

It couldn't be her.

Pieck leaned his head against the door, breathing evenly. then let his eyes open again, and noticed a vase of red roses on the coffee table in front of the couch.

A sick feeling settled in his stomach at the sight of it.

Pieck slowly moved forward and, with trembling hands, grabbed the card from the pedals.

Maybe they were Porco's and Ymir's.

They weren't.

Pieck scanned his eyes over the inscription, his heart racing with the connection of each letter.

I thought I taught you better than this.  
-Y

"You know I really thought you were different, Pieck."

Pieck held his breath, the voice unmistakably Yelena's.

The door closed silently, and the lock clicked. Pieck stood with her head to the door holding the card between her trembling fingers.

It was overwhelming Pieck could almost feel the sting of the dark eyes glowing in her back. however, she was too embarrassed and too nervous to move.

There was a moment of complete silence. Yelena stood calmly in the doorway, her back pressed against the wood and her arms folded across her chest. she was staring at Pieck as if her gaze might command the girl to turn around. Pieck wasn't moving, though. it was as if his body stilled at the sound of Yelena's voice.

"I thought I could trust you. i thought surely you, you with your beauty and loyalty would understand how important honesty was to me."

"Yel-"

"Shut up."

Pieck stopped his words, still with his back turned to Yelena and his lip quivering.

"I thought you knew I wanted to be here. I thought you could see at dinner that night how important it was for me to be a part of this, how honored I would have felt to be there."

"I wanted-"

"Shut up" Yelena snapped, and then she was walking towards Pieck, standing directly behind her, hands on her hips softly "you know how it felt to see you there with Historia? you looked beautiful, intoxicating. every eye in this place was on you, as it should have been because you're a fucking star, Pieck, my star. at least.... I thought you were mine."

  
Pieck felt his knees go weak, his eyes filled with tears "I am-"

"You don't know how Pieck felt...I wanted to be in your first performance, front row with pride. instead..." Yelena swallowed, her fingers pressed against Pieck's hips "instead, I was sitting there feeling like shit, because I wasn't even invited."

Pieck turned around quickly. seeing how hurt Yelena was, he almost stumbled backwards. she was beautiful, dressed in a beautiful black suit and looking at Pieck with pained eyes.

That was all there was.

Pain.

Yelena looked deep into Pieck's eyes, seeing the pain inside them. regret Yelena wondered what the regret was for. maybe it was Pieck's regret for meeting Yelena. maybe it was regret for leaving the sticky note. it could have been for signing the contract, for starters.

A tear fell from her eyes, and Yelena reached up to swipe slowly with her thumb. then cupped Pieck's cheek gently, before dragging her hand to Pieck's neck and moving his brown locks to the side.

No mark. no collar.

Running her thumb over the place where a dark spot would have been, Yelena's heart rate quickened. dragging her thumb down, she looked up into Pieck's eyes as if to say 'this is where your collar should be.'

Pieck broke eye contact, lowering his eyes 'I'm sorry...' he whispered in a breathy voice.

I'm sorry.

Yelena suddenly jerked back, the words stinging her ears. they looked at each other, Yelena's gaze heated. Pieck licked his lips, watching Yelena's eyes darken with frustration and then with fury.

Pieck reached out as if to touch Yelena. grabbing her wrists, Yelena pulled Pieck close to her body.

"No Pieck. just...no."

Pieck flinched at her tone, and stumbled backward as Yelena let her go harshly. Yelena turned her back to Pieck, one hand on her hip and the other hand down her face. Pieck noticed the way the red crawled over his skin.

"How can I look at you, Pieck?"

Pieck felt his heart increase in size, and he shook his head before walking over to Yelena's body.

"Yelena if you would let me explain..."

Yelena turned around "let you explain? You've had plenty of time to explain yourself Pieck, instead you chose to lie to me?" Yelena took a step forward, advancing towards Pieck. "Now you want me to listen to you, you want me to listen to you? For you to lie to me some more? Is that what you want?"

She was raising her voice.

Yelena never raised her voice to Pieck before.

Pieck's big brown eyes were full of despair "no! I didn't mean to lie to you Yelena, I didn't-"

Yelena grabbed Pieck by the arms, her voice breaking into a scream "but you did Pieck! you lied to me. all because why? because you didn't want me to see you? you didn't want me to see you with your little dance partner? is that it? is that why you lied to Pieck?" Pieck shook his head vehemently, and Yelena could feel a different kind of control slipping away from her. the control she had over her emotions.

Yelena let go of her and Pieck stumbled back, crashing into the vanity table. Yelena stared at her. she was dressed in white...beautiful. only she was dressed in white for someone else.

Yelena turned to Pieck and grabbed her by the face, pressing their foreheads together. their eyes were closed and for a moment, Pieck wondered if they were going to kiss. his heart dropped because he didn't want it to be this way, at a time when Yelena was so clearly hurt and misunderstanding his actions.

If she would just let me explain.

Pieck felt more tears falling from his own eyes and took a deep breath "Yelena...if you could p...please..."

Yelena shook her head slowly and before Pieck could determine what would happen next, Yelena had grabbed her hair with one hand and turned against the dresser. using her free hand, Yelena cleared the table of all the things on top, the sound of the objects drifting away from her ears.

Pieck gasped as Yelena roughly bent her over and lifted the skirt of her attire, gulping at the way her thong seemed to squeeze between her buttocks.

"Look at me," Yelena said sharply and Pieck obeyed. as soon as their eyes met, Yelena brought her hand down to her skin, hard.

"Shit! Yelena... wait... please..." moaned Pieck, the sound a mixture of pain and pleasure. Without thinking, she pulled back to cover her ass and Yelena's eyes widened in the mirror.

Grabbing Pieck's hands and pulling them close to put them against the table, Yelena began to spank her ass so hard that Pieck was rocking against the table in pain, howling.

Yelena had never spanked her so hard; Pieck looked teary-eyed into the mirror and found that Yelena's eyes were staring back at her, staring at her as she spanked her ass without an ounce of mercy.

Pieck began to scream and Yelena began to gasp for breath, losing count of how many times she had spanked Pieck. finally, letting the last one ring in both ears, Yelena snatched the thong up her red ass now ... watching as the garter belt ripped along with it.

Yelena pulled her own pants off harshly and Pieck felt his cock swing against her ass. despite the tears in her eyes and the stinging in her ass, Pieck squirted at the thought of Yelena inside her, then cried out as Yelena rammed into her.

The force of the thrust caused Yelena to stumble, slide further into Pieck, and push her into the vanity with more force. Pieck reached out with a choked cry, feeling as if Yelena was lodged in his throat. His fingers stretched against the mirror desperately, and then Yelena reached out to pull Pieck's arms behind his back.

Yelena lifted Pieck's body upward and wrapped her arms around his waist, trapping Pieck's arms against her chest. staring into the mirror, Yelena bent her knees and began to fuck Pieck hard, penetrating her with hard thrusts that left Pieck practically breathless.

Pieck cried out, the sensation of Yelena pressing against her too short, each time Pieck felt Yelena there, Yelena withdrew and then rammed herself into Pieck again. Fluid squirted between them and Yelena grunted, his balls slapping Pieck's ass as he rode her hard.

Yelena was fucking Pieck so hard it almost hurt. at the thought of how much it hurt Yelena, Pieck suddenly screamed.

"I had to see you ... shake your fucking ass, the same ass that belongs to me, to another woman ... to another man. in front of a full audience ... an audience that wasn't even ... you didn't even invite me to be a part of!"

"Yelena ... fuck... I... I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

Yelena slapped Pieck's bare ass and then slid out of her pussy.

Turning him over again, Yelena lifted Pieck onto the dresser, spreading his thighs apart. Pieck saw the animal begin to emerge from Yelena and sobbed as Yelena penetrated her hard inside her again "fuck.... fuck!"

Pieck reached up to grab onto the top of the mirror, her body on fire from the rhythm Yelena was setting. Yelena then wrapped one of Pieck's legs around her waist, and grabbed the top of the dresser over her head to leverage herself as he continued to fuck her with their foreheads pressed together.

"Is that where you've been running off to all week, being with your dance partner?" Yelena reached up and pressed her hand against Pieck's neck "You've been lying to me because you wanted to spend all day in a studio touching her? huh?"

Pieck shook his head as best he could under his lover's hold "no! n ... no..."

Yelena pressed upward, gripping his neck as she made sure not to choke her. she let go of the dresser and slapped him. it wasn't hard enough to leave a bruise, but it hurt enough to leave Pieck gasping as Yelena began pumping the head of his cock directly against her cervix.

Pieck began to moan, almost incoherently, but Yelena could still understand his plea for her lust. she was still trying to apologize as Yelena fucked her.

Yelena showed no mercy, and Pieck could feel her anger radiating through every lunge, every moan, and every harsh word that left her lips.

"Don't. fucking. lie. did you want to fuck her? you seem to love the way she was touching you on stage, is it because.... because she's been doing it all week?" Yelena felt his cock begin to throb inside Pieck, his heart shrank at the thought of someone else fucking Pieck "You wish she was here now? Is that why you didn't want her to come? because you were too ashamed of me and .... Did you want her? Did you plan for her to fuck you backstage like this? answer me, Pieck!"

Pieck's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, her stomach churning at the thought of wanting to be with someone else intimately.

"No no no no! Yelena, I ... I'm yours ... I don't want anyone else .... touch-"

Yelena pulled his cock out, her body throbbing at the way it glistened with Pieck's juices. pressing her forehead against Pieck's, Yelena slapped Pieck's pussy before pinching Pieck's throbbing clit between her index finger and thumb. Pieck cried out.

"This? This is mine. Historia couldn't have it, even if you wanted me to."

Yelena slid in, releasing Pieck's hard bud and holding her legs around his waist. Yelena leaned into his ear and moaned softly "no matter how you feel, no one will fuck you like I do."

Pieck sobbed at the words, and Yelena pulled her off the dresser and pressed her against the wall, driving his cock inside her hard. Things began to fall off the wall, and Yelena pinned Pieck's hands against the wall behind her as she fucked Pieck's tight pussy.

Yelena felt out of control, Pieck began to press against his cock, and Yelena found herself blinking back tears at the way her heart began to break in two.

No matter how hard Yelena fucked Pieck, nothing would rid her of how hurt she was by Pieck's shame. nothing could make the feeling go away. when would she ever be good enough for Pieck, for anyone?

Pieck was moaning noisily, her walls reaching the orgasm she knew she was spilling, but Yelena wasn't having it.

"I thought you were fucking better than this Pieck shit. I thought you wouldn't be like them ... like all the rest...I thought you were special. but I guess...I guess I was too easy on you."

Yelena bit Pieck's neck, the bruise expertly covered with makeup and Pieck's moan broke into a scream.

"You will never lie to me again, and you will never leave that house again without your fucking collar, do you understand me?"

"Fuck... yes... ma'am!"

Yelena was losing her rhythm now. she was on the verge of orgasm, and her cock was tearing at Pieck's pussy; the weight and force behind her onslaught made Pieck feel as if Yelena's cock was lodged in his stomach. Pieck knew she would be bruised from all the pain ... but a part of her felt she deserved it.

I hurt her. I didn't mean to, but I hurt her.

"I'm going to fuck insolence, and then I'm going to cum.... you won't."

No!

"Please Yelena, no! I'm so close... just... fuck... please-"

"N ... no!"

Yelena grunted, then thrust for a particularly hard moment, before moaning as she began to shoot thick spurts of her essence into Pieck's body. despite not cumming and the pain she felt in her heart behind her choices, Pieck locked eyes with Yelena and rolled her hips against Yelena, her pussy closing around Yelena's cock, milking Yelena's cum from her body.

Feeling the familiar satisfaction rest on her body in the sensation of being filled by Yelena, Pieck closed her legs tightly around Yelena, as Yelena slowly thrust.

"Won't...won't you let go? I want you to get out of here with me inside you!"

Pieck felt pressure rush through her at the words. she was trembling, her ecstasy wrenched from her right and her peak. Pieck felt as if he were on the verge of tears, his lips quivering with despair.

  
"P ... please ... Yelena, I'm so sorry ... just, p ... please-"

Yelena grabbed Pieck's jaw.

"You're not! you're not sorry you weren't sorry when you lied to me all week and hid from me" Pieck started to shake his head at the shouted words and Yelena shook her face still, taking a deep breath to continue calmly "stop moving, you weren't sorry when you left my house and came here, without your collar. shamelessly breaking the rules .... our rules ... that you accepted"

Pieck felt the soft words echo through her and she turned red in the face with disappointment in herself. the words of chastity surrounded her and Pieck began to shake with guilt. her mind was sinking into that place where the only part of her that mattered was who she felt she really was.

Yelena's submissive.

She just didn't feel she deserved that title. she had betrayed her lover. the thought caused tears to fall from Pieck's eyes and Yelena continued.

"And you know what...you weren't sorry when you decided to do this without telling me. even after expressing the desire to be in your first show...you still decided that it was necessary for you to hide from me..... you weren't sorry when you decided you were too ashamed of me, of us, to invite me here no. you weren't sorry then... and you aren't sorry now."

Pieck looked at Yelena in shock, brown, watery eyes locked in black. Yelena was breathing heavily, the pulse in her body pounding so hard Pieck could feel it vibrating from his cock against her walls. they looked hard at each other; emotions flickering like shades of a short movie in Yelena's eyes.

Then flashed so fast he almost lost it. the pain.

Pieck knew, he knew this was different. this was a different kind of pain; this was a pain that went deeper than the contract he signed.

Pieck had really hurt Yelena. aside from betraying her dominant, Pieck hurt Yelena Stein, the woman who had cared for her lately, the woman she felt most emotionally attached to every day. Pieck had been so preoccupied with getting to know Yelena beyond what they did intimately, and just when she had gotten what she wanted, she had lost it. the walls that Pieck had tried to gently remove from Yelena were coming back ... because of his own mistakes.

This was real pain, and Yelena looked at Pieck as if he were a different person, not the one she thought about every day ... and dreamed of playing every night.

Pieck could see a real failure in Yelena's eyes. failure that seemed to reside permanently there.

Pieck felt pain inside at the thought, at the mere idea of being another cause of that failure.

Yelena blinked and pulled his sodden cock out of Pieck's folds, watching as Pieck closed his legs. she didn't flinch, just raised her eyes to look at Yelena. But there was nothing there, no sign of approval and no sign of pleasure. only defeat.

"Good girl."

Pieck's heart broke at the dull manner in which Yelena uttered the words Pieck longed to hear. Suddenly, she felt as if she was becoming dizzy at the very thought of losing him so soon, of losing Yelena.

"Grab your things. I'm sure you'd like to talk to your friends. you can do that and introduce me. then politely tell them we have to go."

Pieck pulled up his underwear from where they had slid on the floor and actually felt the sheer material against the evidence of Yelena's release, wedged inside and marking her. though Pieck felt as if he didn't belong to the woman, not anymore.

Pieck nodded her head, a single tear falling from her face as she whispered in a halting voice "Y... yes ma'am."

As they exited the dressing room together, Yelena led Pieck through the crowd of people, her hand pressed against his back. they approached their friends' table and Yelena whispered "eyes up!"

Ymir grinned "you were amazing, Pieck.... like seriously! i see why you wanted me to see that friend of yours so bad .... she was great! the way she moved and how they moved together..."

Porco nodded looking at Ymir's eyes that glistened with lust at the thought of the dancing duo, his eyes had been on them the entire performance, most likely imagining himself in Pieck's place. Pieck chuckled.

Then, as if on command, Historia appeared. she had donned a red burlesque costume, her blonde hair now tucked under a red top hat. she smiled broadly at Pieck and hugged her tightly.

"Pieckkkkkk! that was the most amazing performance I've ever done..... thank you, thank you, thank you!" Historia pressed kisses all over his face and Pieck flinched at the action, his eyes searching for Yelena, who had stepped to the side.

She was expressionless.

Pieck felt disappointment twist inside her and chuckled, pulling away from Historia.

"Thank you for inviting me to do this, Historia ... it was ... a ... a lot of fun."

Pieck heard her voice tremble, and briefly wondered if the performance was worth the anguish he was slowly beginning to feel as he watched her look dom. Yelena set aside her current state of emotions, placing her hands in her jacket pockets and licking her lips at the scene before her. Pieck remembered he didn't have much time and began to speed things up.

"Actually Historia I'm glad you're here because there's someone I want you to meet." Pieck turned to Ymir with a smile. "This is Ymir, the woman I was telling you about at the rehearsal...?"

Historia pinned his gaze on Ymir's and then drug his gaze unashamedly down Ymir's body. Ymir smiled at Historia as if to look smug though her eyes were filled with a look of pure adoration. Historia reached forward and grabbed Ymir's hand...pressing a kiss into his palm "Hello...you're very pretty."

Ymir blushed, something that almost never happened, and smiled genuinely at her. stepping closer to Historia, Ymir cleared his throat "T.... thank you, Historia ... you're r... really, um ... you're beautiful, and I liked the way your body seemed to dance- I mean, I liked your dancing body, I ... I mean, that's not what I meant ... um ... yes"

Historia smiled and they continued to look at each other. it was a look full of budding love. Pieck's heart perked up at the sight of it and he almost forgot how upset Yelena had been, until he heard the sound of fingers snapping in the distance and didn't have to look to make sure they were Yelena's.

Pieck licked his lips and moved towards Yelena, raising a smile "Actually...I want to introduce you guys to someone, too.... this is, uh... this is Yelena Stein."

Yelena smiled and Porco and Ymir stared at her, confused at when she appeared "Pieck, I thought...?" began Ymir, but stopped when Pieck lowered his head.

Yelena touched his neck gently and Pieck raised his eyes. Yelena answered for her "I wanted to surprise her tonight.... I know she was stressed about it being her first performance, so I didn't tell her I was coming. it's really nice to meet you all."

Yelena stepped forward and shook Ymir's hand, unfazed by his curious expression. Porco glanced at Pieck, noticing the way she was tucked into Yelena's side nervously.

He was so focused on Pieck's posture that he didn't notice Yelena's outstretched hand. finally he looked at her, and they looked at each other "Oh...nice to finally meet you."

When their hands met, Porco squeezed around her, and Yelena raised an eyebrow. her posture was tense, and Yelena could tell he didn't approve of the relationship she had with Pieck. in fact, she was sure Porco didn't approve of her at all.

It was a good thing Yelena didn't care about anything.

Pursing her lips, Yelena returned his handshake firmly. finally, Yelena turned to Historia ... the woman who had previously felt threatened and offered her a genuine smile, now that it was clear the woman was attracted to Ymir. though Historia had no idea of the jealousy and anger Yelena felt towards her, Yelena still owed her an apology.

Historia lifted Yelena's hand and hugged her. Yelena's eyes widened "it's so good to finally meet Pieck's friend!"

Yelena smiled and couldn't help the endearing laugh that came from her lips.

"nice to meet you too, Historia. your dancing is exquisite!"

Historia blushed "wow you are really nice...and sexy. I can see why Pieck always lets you put those big purple marks on her."

Yelena smiled at the blunt response and pulled Pieck to her side "thank you so much, Historia. you know, you are beautiful yourself"

Pieck cleared his throat, Yelena's hand against his hip "I'm sorry we can't stay longer but we have to go...I.... Yelena must get up early tomorrow"

Ymir furrowed his brows in disappointment and Historia pouted slightly.

"You're not staying?"

Pieck gave an apologetic smile and Yelena interjected "I really wish I could, I'd love to see more of your set, Historia. Pieck has some things she needs to finish and I want to help her before I turn in."

Pieck shuddered and Historia looked at them with her head bowed, before nodding. Historia reached up to hug Pieck "it's okay. maybe we can get together later...now that I met your hot friend, can you guys hang out with me and my new hot friend?" said Historia shooting a dismissive look at Ymir who smiled at her.

Pieck smiled and nodded. Ymir came to hug her "it's good to see you, munchkin. take it easy..."

Ymir stopped looking at Yelena, who was looking at Porco, who had stepped forward and pulled Pieck into her body for a hug. he lifted her into the air, his hands squeezed the ass that Yelena had just spanked minutes before.

Pieck hissed and grimaced at her, but strangled the laugh anyway. he pulled her down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "I love you my hot little princess. take care."

Pieck nodded his head low and Porco grabbed Pieck's chin to look at him. "I'm serious. Take care of yourself" he looked at Yelena, his eyes full of contempt.

'I don't like you' his eyes told hers, and Yelena resisted the urge to growl at him. she didn't like him one bit. Yelena felt her heart pounding in her ears, suddenly anxious at how close Porco and Pieck were. she found herself feeling relieved as Pieck pulled away nodding "I love you too, Porco."

Yelena tucked Pieck into her side "have a good night everyone."

Pieck waved her fingers at her friends as Yelena began to lead her out of the club and to the waiting car. Pieck felt her heart sink into the concrete as the night air hit her.

I've fucked everything up.

____________________________________

Pieck went straight to the game room, stripped of everything, and got down on her knees.

With the necklace returned to its rightful place around her neck, she lowered her eyes to the floor, her brown hair in front of her face.

Pieck felt unworthy of any attention, not even punishment.

After what he did to Yelena, Pieck didn't deserve Yelena's time, and he certainly didn't deserve the privilege of being taught a lesson of sorts.

The situation kept replaying over and over in Pieck's head. it wasn't supposed to be this way. he never intended to hurt Yelena, yet she had done that and more. it made Yelena second guess herself and in retrospect ... their relationship.

What relationship?

Pieck hadn't embarked on any other dynamic with Yelena other than being submissive ... because that was what she assumed Yelena wanted. in fact, assuming things is what put her in the position she was in now. she had been afraid to talk to Yelena, despite the many times Yelena insisted that she wanted Pieck to talk to her about any problems related to their arrangement. now she had nothing other than disappointment and failure.

She really, really fucked up.

"Pieck ... eyes up."

Pieck looked up and was overwhelmed to see Yelena. Yelena was still in her black suit and shoes. she was absolutely beautiful.

Yelena looked down at Pieck, who seemed overwhelmed with pain. she looked so vulnerable, kneeling and curling into herself in a way Yelena had never seen before. stepping behind her, Yelena let her eyes roam over the top of Pieck's head, down his back muscles to his hips and the swell of his ass. Yelena basked in the total silence that overtook them, letting it hang until it almost felt suffocating. Pieck's heart beat fast and she clung to the stillness, wondering what Yelena was thinking.

"Take off your collar."

Pieck couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. her heart began to beat wildly, out of control, and she felt as if the air was leaving her lungs.

"Y...Yelena..."

"I didn't ask you to talk, I asked you to take off the necklace."

Pieck began to breathe heavily, gripping her wrist tightly in fear "p...please.... Yelena, don't-"

Yelena grabbed Pieck's hair and pulled Pieck's head back. uncovering his throat and unbuckling the chain, Yelena snatched it from his neck. Pieck gasped as Yelena released it harshly. the combined force of Yelena's hand and the sensation that the necklace was not there caused Pieck to fall onto his hands, a cry of pain slipping from his lips.

"N...no!"

"Why should you wear this here...if you're too embarrassed to belong to me there...then you certainly shouldn't have to be forced to belong to me here!"

Pieck felt the tears fall instantly; she squeezed her eyes shut as the pain ripped through her. her heart felt like it was breaking into tiny pieces inside her. Pieck had earned the necklace. it symbolized who she was.

Without him...she was nothing.

Yelena looked at Pieck's crying form and felt her body begin to ache. Pieck looked so small, so hurt.

Yelena wondered if Pieck now felt the same way she did.

"No! And... Yelena ... please ... "

Yelena was motionless as she looked at Pieck. she was cowering on her hands and knees, her body shaking violently as she sobbed her apologies. Pieck was begging Yelena to listen, to understand.

Yelena did not want to understand as far as he was concerned ... she knew the truth.

Pieck didn't want Yelena to go to his show; Pieck consciously made a decision not to invite Yelena out in public, because he didn't want Yelena there.

The whole situation was painful.

Yelena felt like she would die watching Pieck recover from the pain of simply removing her necklace.

Then, she realized that even when her parents were gone, her father was gone ...

Yelena would never stop embarrassing people.

Yelena thought it would be different this time. she was sure that Pieck was too beautiful as a creature, too understanding. yet somehow, Yelena had managed to taint Pieck in the same way she had tainted everyone else.

Y... Yelena... I... I'm sorry...Y... Yelena..."

Yelena shook her head and walked around Pieck, clutching the necklace in her hands "stop calling me that, you've lost your privilege."

  
Pieck choked, returning to her trembling knees. she looked at Yelena, her eyes red-rimmed.

"N ... no ... ma'am. I ... I'm sorry ... please let me ... I'll do anything... I can't lose this ... I n... I can't, I can't lose you, please ... don't..."

"S... stop..."

Yelena shuddered at the way his voice sounded. trembling, she continued to shake her head at Pieck. the words were too much and he couldn't forgive her this time. not for this. not for making her feel this way. for making her feel so ... toxic.

"P...please! ma'am...I...I'm...I'm sorry-"

"Enough!", Yelena shouted. stomped her foot and Pieck jumped at the mixture of anger and sadness that appeared on her face. Pieck sobbed, stopping his words and looking desperately at the woman.

"You lied to me, Pieck! You lied to me..." her voice cracked "I asked you to be loyal and honest.... and this is what you do? you couldn't just tell me that you didn't want me there ... that you didn't want me to be seen, huh?"

The words were rushed and Yelena felt as if she was coming apart at the seams. Pieck began to shake his head, trying to convince Yelena differently "n ... no ... Yelena, it's not like that! please let me explain-"

"I'm tired of your lies!"

Yelena shouted the words and pulled Pieck off the floor. practically dragging her across the room to the corner, Yelena pulled out a wooden chair and pushed Pieck down.

"Put your feet on the floor, hands on the arms of the chair. don't move."

Pieck obeyed, choking back sobs as his bruised ass met the cold seat. Yelena was breathing heavily as she looked up at Pieck. Pieck could have sworn her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Yelena's eyes turned dark with sadness and she bit her lip "I trusted you. I really did, Pieck" she said softly.

Pieck began to panic as Yelena walked towards the door. Pieck suddenly became hyper at how bare her neck was without her collar, and how lonely she would be if Yelena walked away from her.

Yelena stopped at the door.

"Pieck, I want you to sit there and look in that corner until you feel as hurt as I do. I want you to know what it's like to know that ... someone doesn't want you to be seen."

Pieck sobbed, feeling as if she were dying. Yelena's words pierced through her and she felt desperate.

"When you finally realize how you made me feel ... when you finally feel sorry, you can pick yourself up ... but it's up to you. i don't care."

Pieck was shaking with tears.

"M... ma'am... please ... p... please don't leave me, n... don't do this..."

Yelena lowered her head and felt a tear fall.

"I don't want to see your face."

Pieck resisted the urge to stomp her foot and throw a tantrum. she didn't want Yelena to leave. she just wanted her to listen to her, so she could correct him.

"Please! don't ... M.... ma'am, n... don't go... I promise I can be a good girl ... I promise I'll be ... good! I promise... don't leave me, don't leave me.... don't-"

The door closed with a creak.

Yelena leaned against the wood, closing her eyes as the girl's anguished cries echoed through the room and the house.

Punishment was due...but Yelena couldn't bear to look at Pieck like that.

Pieck was broken, and it hurt Yelena.

With the necklace glowing between her fingers, Yelena covered her mouth and slid down the doorframe, her own wails of sadness escaping painfully from her lips. Yelena hadn't cried in years. yet the heartbreaking sounds Pieck made on the other side of the door made her feel ... helpless.

Her head was spinning and her body felt immobile, consumed by her own and Pieck's anguish. Yelena tightened her hand around the collar, as she inhaled through her now violent sobs. stepping behind her, Yelena pressed her fingers against the door gently, as if she could soothe Pieck from there.

Separated by a punishment and a door, Yelena could not help Pieck. then she cried.

They cried.

Together.


	13. When will you learn?

What have I done?

After Pieck's sobs had weakened into silent tears, she had asked herself that question.

It hurt.

Her limbs had gone completely stiff, her bottom had aggravated, and Pieck had no idea how long she had been there, in this chair.

However, no matter how long she had been in the chair ... he would not move.

Those were Yelena's orders and Pieck was going to obey her.

She needed to do it. Pieck needed to please his mistress again. she had really fucked up. now she felt helpless in this small room where everything was silent and there was nothing in sight apart from the black paint that gently covered the walls in front of her.

What had I done wrong?

With the absence of the necklace, Pieck's neck felt freezing. that necklace was the only thing that signified how special Pieck was. more importantly, that necklace remained Pieck every day to which she happily belonged.

She felt like an idiot for forgetting to put it on for the show. Pieck loved her necklace. Pieck loved it so much; he often wondered how Yelena would feel if she never took it off.

But now it's gone...and it was her fault.

It's all my fault

Pieck was desperately trying to understand everything. Why would his lover do this to him? Why couldn't Yelena tell Pieck what he did wrong?

Pieck had no intention of lying, he didn't know it was going to end this way. and now Yelena was hurt. every time Pieck saw Yelena's face, looking at her in pain and disappointment, he broke down a little more.

Pieck had hurt Yelena so explicitly, he no longer trusted her enough to consider her submissive. she was done with her.

Finished.

Pieck wanted to scream. but the words seemed to die inside her ... along with everything else.

Pieck was in this situation because of his own actions, and now it was up to her to understand those actions and reap her own punishment.

It hurt.

At the end of it all, Pieck just wanted her necklace back; she just wanted to be Yelena's again. Pieck just wanted another chance.

You are disobeying her.

Pieck shuddered. she had never intended to hurt Yelena.

She said she cared.

Why was Yelena so hurt?

Pieck dropped his head forward, feeling the skin feel like it was falling off his bones. the pieces just weren't connecting.

Nothing was connecting. everything was wrong. Pieck was wrong and she had failed Yelena. she was failing Yelena. her brown eyes began to get misty and Pieck felt her head begin to droop as her insides closed up in pain.

Surrender.

Pieck felt confusion and pain. she began to wonder if this is what she had done to Yelena.

The thought was staggering, and Pieck shook her head slowly. she didn't want to do this anymore. she just wanted Yelena. Pieck wanted to hear Yelena say that she accepted Pieck's apology and that she was no longer hurt...that she cared.

Who was she without Yelena?

Look at me.

This was more powerful than anything Pieck had ever experienced before. she had never wanted a person so badly; she had never craved someone's attention as deeply as she craved Yelena's. she had never wanted Yelena's attention so deeply.

Pieck knew from the first meeting between her and her mistress that there was something more to her desire. there was an intense need, an ache to belong to Yelena. at first, she wondered if it was just her desire after their physical encounters ... but mentally, she knew who she was.

She was a submissive.

Pieck wanted this with every fiber of her being. she wanted to be Yelena's good girl again, and most importantly.... Pieck wanted to get out of there. she wanted Yelena.

She needed Yelena.

I'm sorry.

____________________________________

She just wanted to stay home.

Having said publicly that you were a "girl with a dick" was not the best way to come out as a junior in high school. she was an idiot to think it would never happen but it did.

Now everything was changing.

With every step she took through the halls enduring the derogatory names and sometimes a particular hard push here and there, she wondered how long it would be before people forgot. her harsh reality would soon be that no one would forget.

Ever.

Somehow, her best friend Frieda had managed to remain her friend despite the heat she was getting from her fellow cheerleaders. Yelena had told her it would be okay if she wanted to protect her reputation. she understood.

She was a freak, who wouldn't be embarrassed by her?

Frieda, apparently.

The girl had fiercely denied that she would leave her for "stupid high school popularity" and proceeded to offer her company for the upcoming weekend. it made Yelena smile. and through all the pain she had endured, she was looking forward to spending time with the only friend she had left.

But something had caused Frieda to cancel and, paradoxically, Yelena's mother had gotten sick. even though it sucked to miss out on the quality time she so desperately needed, Yelena was content to stay home to take care of her mother and pretend that high school students with stiff hands and words didn't exist.

That had actually gone very well until her mother got hungry.

That found Yelena in town at some Thai restaurant, trying to pick up the order she had placed, feeling nervous and uncomfortable with so many people around. it had been a familiar feeling ever since her "secret" came out. there was a constant feeling that everyone was watching her. judging her.

As she reached the front of the line and got the big bag, something caught her eye.

It was a laugh.

A familiar laugh.

"Frieda, I'm so happy you ditched that loser for us!"

"Yeah me too. who knows what would have happened to me if I had been alone with that monster."

More loud laughter.

"She would have tried to mate with you probably, impregnate you with her monster children."

"Ungh, I feel bad for her sometimes. you know she is a virgin no girl wants to touch his penis, they are too afraid they will catch whatever disease made her the way she is. in fact, she will probably always be a virgin, I can't imagine any person wanting that"

Even more laughter.

A different voice came now "Frieda you guys are friends, have you ever...you know, have you seen it?"

"Why would I want to see a girl's cock?", A boy's voice rang out.

"We're not friends, I've never seen it, and I don't want to see it ... anyway, it's small. it's not even normal... she's not normal. i'm ashamed i ever talked to her."

Yelena turned around, eyes stinging and knuckles white as she clenched the plastic bag of food. stalking toward the table of teenagers, she cleared her trembling voice. one of the jocks saw her approaching and laughed.

"Well talk about the devil."

"10 inches."

The table fell silent with surprise and confusion. Frieda's eyes widened and she blinked at her. Yelena looked at everyone with hard eyes, before turning back to her.

"You wanted to know how small my cock was, Frieda. it's ten inches, soft." 

"Yelena-"

"I told you I understood. there was no need to lie" Yelena reached up and pulled on the necklace Frieda had given her freshman year, the chain snapped and she smashed it against the table.

"I assume you want this again, since we're not friends" Yelena blinked at the surprised group of teenagers.

"Enjoy the rest of your dinner."

Turning on her heel Yelena practically ran out of the restaurant, the door swinging open as she tried to see through her blurred vision. almost running to her car door, she opened it and threw the food down, before looking up to see a frantic Frieda running towards her.

"Yelena! wait...sorry-"

Yelena began to shake her head, tears falling fast. she turned to look at Frieda "I trusted you, I thought you were different.... but you're just like them"

"No, let me explain."

Yelena began to tremble and Frieda moved closer "no!" cried Yelena, her tears flowed freely and her body ached with pain as Frieda looked at her helplessly.

"Stay away from me!"

Yelena got into the car and slammed the door on Frieda, glaring at her as she continued to plead with her.

She pulled away.

_____________________________

"Mistress!"

Mikasa mumbled incoherently in her sleep at the sound of her soft voice. she must have been dreaming.

"Mistress, there's someone at the door-"

Mikasa felt a hand gently shaking her, and she finally opened her eyes with a sigh and stared at her submissive's desperate facial expression.

"Annie..."

Her submissive bit her lip at the warning in Mikasa's voice "I know you told me not to wake you up in the middle of the night for nothing. but there is someone knocking on your door...and they won't go away."

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows and, through her sleep-induced haze, tuned her ears to the sound of persistent knocking echoing through her open bedroom door. there was a frantic pattern to the knocking and before she could take the time to wonder who would try to come to her house at one in the morning, she heard muffled sounds.

Firing from below her decks. Mikasa grabbed a robe and ran down the stairs with Annie on her heels. as she stepped on the last step, the voice became clear. a hoarse alto voice calling desperately, needing her.

Yelena.

Mikasa opened the door and Yelena looked at her painfully. Mikasa had seen that look a couple of times during their relationship, but never so broken, never so ... weak.

"Mika ... I need you..."

Yelena's voice was raspy and broken ... as if she had been crying. she practically stumbled over the threshold, falling into Mikasa's arms. Mikasa caught her around her waist, feeling Yelena's trembling hands grip her robe tightly. she started to sigh, but broke into a sob and then felt the wetness on her neck. Yelena's tears.

Something was not right.

"Annie. Go to the kitchen, make some hot chocolate." 

"Yes ma'am..." said The woman, flustered at the sight of the broken woman in Mikasa's arms. Yelena was now crying freely, her quiet sobs quickly turning into choking breaths of air and Yelena squeezed her eyelids shut in an attempt to stop the flow of tears.

They did not stop

Mikasa led Yelena further into the house. Yelena tried to find the strength to walk, as she did when she finally got up from the floor of her own house. Suddenly, she was sitting on something soft, Mikasa's couch, and Yelena lifted her head to look into her friend's black eyes. her friend.

"I...I...I...I...I can't-"

Mikasa shook her head "no...don't...don't talk yet. just drink your hot chocolate until you're ready. I'm going to sit here and wait for you."

Yelena searched Mikasa's face, tears still dripping down her nose. she put a hand over her mouth, feeling the pounding of her heart flowing through her body.

"Please! Yelena, please... I'm sorry!"

Pieck's voice still rang in her ears and Yelena couldn't understand why it hurt so much. Yelena thought that putting Pieck in that room was the right thing to do to make sure she didn't take too much of Pieck's punishment.

However, now she felt that things had already gone too far even before they reached the playroom.

What had I done?

"Here you go, Yelena."

Yelena raised her head and saw a girl, beautiful and blonde smiling at her. Annie. she was holding a cup for her. Yelena took it, nodding her head as she lifted the cup to her lips.

Mikasa watched the sadness with which Yelena moved and wondered what would have been so hard to reduce her to this.

Yelena took a couple more drinks, her mouth burning from the scalding temperature of the drink. she stared into the distance, eyes still stinging with the sight of a shattered Pieck, desperate to do anything for her necklace, desperate to do anything to make up for a mistake Yelena told her she made.

Pieck was helpless without her necklace and helpless in that room, in that chair, without Yelena.

"Are you going to start ... or do you want me to ask?"

Yelena just stared at her shoes, flashes of Pieck's broken face flickering in her mind.

"What happened?" Mika said softly.

Yelena was silent, her lips pressed against each other. she was afraid to speak.

Mikasa watched Yelena's forehead crease with worry as she stared helplessly at the shiny black of her shoes. she seemed to be struggling to find a way to open her mouth, her heart was full of emotion.

Mikasa had seen it before. she had witnessed Yelena lose sight of everything she had truly worked to preserve.

But never this bad.

Yelena had never looked so vulnerable.

Yelena rubbed her hands against her thighs and frowned. Agitation was evident in her expression, more tears falling as she struggled to express her feelings. her heart was racing and all Yelena could see was Pieck, panting for mercy ... For a chance.

"I blew it."

Mikasa raised her eyebrows, Yelena's voice soft and shaky with tears. Mikasa watched Yelena close her eyes.

"How did you ruin yourself?" Mikasa asked kindly.

Yelena sighed painfully. Mikasa moved to sit next to her and placed her hand on Yelena's restless one "Did you hurt Pieck?"

Yelena nodded silently and Mikasa searched her eyes, as if looking at her long enough opened them and Yelena sighed.

"She had a performance, and ... and she didn't tell me. I wanted to come, to support her. so I told her... but she didn't want me there. so she lied to me she ... she hid it from me, because she didn't want me there."

Mikasa knew.

"She lied to her dom and you punished her for it."

"I did?"

The question was so soft and Yelena looked incredibly hurt. she looked at Mikasa "she was so hurt .... so betrayed. not because she lied to me, Mika. why?"

Yelena remembered how proud she was when she had been seeing Pieck and how normal it seemed to be that she could come and just watch her act. she felt incredibly domestic... and Yelena liked it. if only it was under different circumstances.

"I reacted really badly, Mika. i let my anger take over. anger that had nothing to do with her lying to me.... anger that had to do with..."

With what?

With her knowledge that she was feeling things that were certainly beyond the agreement she had initially laid out in the contract ... feelings that arose from the subconscious expect Pieck to feel so intimately for her.

"Everything to do with you thinking she's ashamed of you."

Yelena flinched at the words, and remembered how quickly it angered her. the knowledge that Pieck had lied to her consecutively just to keep him from being in public with her, filled her with rage.

"Why else wouldn't he want me there? Why else wouldn't he want me to be seen, huh?" everyone else was there, Mikasa, all her friends, and she looked like a deer in the headlights. I had to meet the people who didn't even know I was coming. because apparently she would never invite her mistress with a dick to her show. i felt humiliated, like..."

"Like an outcast?"

Yelena looked deep into Mikasa's eyes, anger flickering dangerously through them.

"Like a freak." 

Yelena turned away, feeling dizzy at the way the previously distant feelings flashed through her like lightning.

Mikasa remembered the stories. the stories of rejection and the looks of shame that had been directed towards this woman who had longed for so long to be accepted.

Yelena stood by the window, her head bowed against the glass.

"How do you know what that is, Yelena?"

Yelena turned to her "Why would I lie if I didn't? I told her I wanted to see her perform, I told her I supported her craft and she still lied to me. she should be ashamed."

Mikasa sighed "she's not embarrassed, she's scared."

Scared?

It was a word that Yelena immediately took offense too. she worked very hard to make sure she didn't scare any of her submissives. and when the term fell from Mikasa's lips, Yelena's memory rushed back to the encounter in the dressing room. the rage she had shown in the form of sex. the way Pieck was trying to explain and how Yelena wasn't listening. even though Pieck had responded with pleasure ... what were the chances that Yelena would frighten her submissive?

"Afraid ... of me?" Yelena said softly.

"yes. you said you told him you wanted to come to his performance...when was this?"

Yelena licked her lips "at dinner a couple of days ago."

"So I guess she already booked the show and just didn't get it."

Yelena bit her lip worriedly. "She didn't mean to tell me, Mika. that's the point."

"No Yelena that's not the point, she wanted to tell you. she was afraid she wasn't 'allowed' to tell you" Mikasa said knowingly.

Yelena shook her head "that doesn't make any sense. i told Pieck that if she ever felt uncomfortable about anything, she could talk to me"

Mikasa laughed incredulously "Yelena you told him that regarding your D/s relationship. Pieck only knows what you expect when it comes to being your sub. and as a submissive, if you have absolutely no idea what's okay outside of the playroom, outside of the sexual relationship, you're afraid to talk to your dom about his. Pieck is probably intimidated by the idea of asking about more intimate things between the two of you because she has a thousand walls up. you haven't been clear enough with her."

Yelena turned to look at Mikasa "she knew she had walls up. I told her she had boundaries" 

"exactly. but you told me that you guys haven't explicitly discussed what they are. so, if she doesn't know exactly what your boundaries are, how could Pieck not fuck up, Yelena? how could she know that you support her trade if you haven't really told her about it before two days ago.... or maybe she understands that it's okay to talk about it? Pieck wants to talk to you but he can't because you won't open up to her," Mikasa said with a shrug.

"I opened up to her!"

"Not good enough!"

Yelena slammed her fist against the window seal, before turning to Mika "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Mikasa! You don't even know about Pieck!"

"I don't know about Pieck. but I know you and this is about you and your mistakes. not her" spoke Mikasa calmly. Yelena narrowed her eyes, now dark with anger.

"I know how to take care of my submissives, Mikasa and I definitely know how to take care of Pieck! Let's not forget that I was your dominant once!" yelled Yelena and Mikasa stood up abruptly.

"I haven't forgotten being your submissive Yelena. which is exactly why I can tell you how to take care of your submissives!"

Mikasa poked Yelena's chest "I know how Pieck feels. it's easy to get carried away with the art of being a good submissive. it's very easy to want to please Mistress Yelena so much and worry about disappointing her so much, that she stops thinking rationally. so you ignore that piece of you that wants to understand her better, because she won't let you and you find yourself to make your way and...hope for the best"

Memories of a desperate Mikasa flashed in Yelena's memory and she took a step back away from her and kept silent.

Mikasa had been a great submissive. but things got difficult when their relationship became intimate.

Yelena had been struggling to become romantically involved with Mikasa and became cold and distant in an attempt to protect her and her disposition. Mikasa also didn't understand what was going on, and had been afraid to talk to Yelena about the possibility that their relationship was more than she had originally assumed it would be. Things were awkward for a while, in and out of the playroom until Yelena finally acknowledged her feelings.

Yelena's expression softened "she's ... so special, Mikasa. I've never seen anything like this before. Tonight I put her in that room to keep my anger from getting in the way of my judgment ... and she collapsed. she was desperate to make me understand ... but she wouldn't listen. i should have listened to her. i screwed up."

Mikasa watched Yelena walk away. her voice laden with regret and she began to understand what was happening to Pieck, to Yelena and to their relationship.

"Yelena. she is exactly what you asked for. you wanted someone raw with obedience, someone who was a natural born submissive. Pieck is that. she has irrevocably aligned herself with who she wants to be, with what flows in her veins...and that is being submissive, your submissive." 

Yelena remembered the words the woman had said to her on the porch that night.

"I think she wanted a safe word tonight ... but she didn't because she didn't want to upset me."

Mikasa raised her eyebrows "if that's the case, then she's more aligned with her submissive than I thought. Yelena" she touched Yelena's shoulder "I think Pieck is dedicated to you and would never be ashamed of you. she wanted you to come tonight..... she was scared that it was too intimate an action for your relationship ... and if you think about it, you're to blame for that."

Yelena felt slapped in the face at that revelation. the thought that she was to blame for everything that happened that night went through her.

"Like you said ... Pieck is special. Pieck is different. and let's be honest, that scares you."

Yelena's heart fluttered at the thought of her submissive smiling, ready and willing to be everything to her. willing to do anything to please her.

Pieck was not ashamed of Yelena.

"You wanted this perfect submissive, Yelena. this woman you could be with beyond your imagination, who would understand you and value your presence ... but you have no idea how to handle the responsibility that comes with it. Pieck is that perfect submissive, because she recognizes how ingrained her submissive nature is. this is serious, and different from any other normal submissive. Pieck wants to be everything she can be for you ... but what she needs from you, you are too vulnerable to provide."

Yelena sat back on the couch at the words, letting them sink deep inside her. She felt like she was drowning in remorse.

"And I took the collar off. I didn't even listen. I took something from her that she deserved all along."

Mikasa sat down next to her "you let your emotions take over...because you are emotionally connected to her. you have found everything in her that you couldn't find in the rest of us. but you are a bit on your way. you have to understand that Pieck needs different attention." 

Yelena looked at her in despair "What am I supposed to do, Mikasa? I'm not ready-"

"I'm not telling you to marry her. but you must recognize that you care for Pieck deeply. and she feels the same way, otherwise she wouldn't be so dedicated to pleasing you.... she wouldn't be so perfect. so now is the time to open up. Pieck needs room to grow, guides. she craves it. she craves to understand what really makes her happy, what she can and can't do. you're going to have to do this differently AND"

Yelena thought of the desperate pleas that emptied Pieck's mouth and how frightened she looked when the collar was removed, Pieck seemed to have done anything to keep it ... anything to please Yelena.

Pieck had tried to explain the intentions behind his actions, but due to Yelena's harsh words, he only fell back into acknowledging his disobedience.

Yelena put her head in her hands "What about me? I just...I left her there. In that room."

Mikasa lifted Yelena's cheek and cupped her face "stop Yelena, you meant well. you knew Pieck needed punishment... and fortunately you had realized how unbalanced your emotions were. however, you have never done this before. you have never had to compromise your ways for someone who needed more. you didn't even have to do this for me.... because i wasn't really submissive, Yelena. but Pieck is different. she is intrinsically combined with her collar. she is your collar. and she has different needs. so you have to go home, get her out of that room and talk to her. and then you guys go back to the playroom and do it right this time. your job is to make sure she is happy. find out what she wants, as a submissive, as a person ... let her in. make sure Pieck understands every guideline and every boundary in and out of the playroom because if the communication is not clear ... you could really ruin her. you could really screw it up. if you guys are going to have 24/7, it's going to take a lot more intimacy and trust than you expected."

Yelena nodded, tears sliding down her face. her body was overwhelmed with feelings of inadequacy. Mikasa watched Yelena and though she was heartbroken to see her...she was filled with happiness at the breakthrough Pieck had made in Yelena's life, even if she didn't know it. Mikasa never thought the day would come when Yelena would find ... the one and only.

But there was still a long way to go, he knew.

"Hey," Mikasa looked into Yelena's eyes softly "it's okay to talk to Pieck. she's not like them. she's not going to hurt you Yelena...she's different. she's worth changing, and you deserve this."

Yelena shook her head "I don't deserve her after tonight."

"I guarantee you she feels the same way. you see it's the connection you two have with each other. you didn't have to put her in that room to punish Pieck, she was punished the moment you allowed her to see how hurt you were. then you took away the one thing she represented her devotion to you, the one thing that validated your ownership of her. her necklace. you shouldn't have done that. but you learn from your mistakes...and when you go home and find her in her room, you need to make a change right away. because i don't think you really realize how attuned Pieck is to her subspace...to you."

Yelena felt her heart shrink and held back knowing the things she would have seen if she had been looking for them.

She didn't know.

But she was going home and she was going to fix things. she was going to change.

Turning to Mikasa, Yelena smiled. Mikasa pulled her in for a hug and Yelena sighed into her neck "what would I be without you, Mika?"

Mikasa chuckled "lost."

She pressed a kiss on Yelena's forehead "go upstairs and stay in the guest room. no need to drive home so late in the state you're in"

Yelena suddenly became anxious and it was a strange emotion for Mikasa to see on her face. Yelena stood up urgently, shaking her head and heading for the door.

"Mika. I messed up, I shouldn't have left her there.... I have to go..."

Mikasa got up and pulled her back "Yelena, you need to give her time to rest. if you are still feeling emotionally affected, I know she is, and as I told you, you are not in the right state to drive for an hour home. take the night to gather your thoughts and when you arrive tomorrow, she will leave that room and it will be your responsibility as dominant to make things right. but tonight you need to rest."

Yelena looked at the Mikasa's fierce expression and knew there was no room for disagreement "it's okay."

Mikasa smiled triumphantly.

"You know, you were always so stubborn.... I should have known you were dominant" Yelena muttered.

Mikasa laughed, walking towards the steps with Yelena in her wake.

"Yeah, you should have. i was a bit of a brat." 

Yelena shook her head "you're a big dominant, Mika. bigger than I could be. i'm proud of you."

At the top of the stairs, Mikasa looked at her "I learned everything from you, Yelena. you only made a mistake with Pieck because you weren't really prepared for how special she was going to be. you didn't think you would find someone like her. but you did. and you are a great dom. The greatest dom anyone could ask for, simply because you care deeply about your submission. never forget that."

Yelena remembered hearing words similar to the ones that emptied Mikasa's lips.

They were her mother's words.

Yelena kissed Mikasa's cheek and memories of why she had loved the girl so much in the first place echoed inside her.

____________________________

Bursting into her mother's room, Yelena dropped the bag and fell to her knees beside her bed, sobs wracking her body.

Her mother sat up, tired but worried for her daughter "Yelena, what happened?"

Yelena sobbed in response, the sound breaking her mother's heart and she turned knowingly, sliding her legs down to dangle under the blankets.

Reaching forward, she pulled her daughter's head to her stomach, feeling Yelena's arms around her waist tightly. Cradling her face, she heard Yelena cry louder and louder, the words hanging brutally from Frieda's mouth ringing loudly in her ears.

Embarrassed.

"I ... that ... hurts..." choked out Yelena and her mother nodded her head above her, running her fingers through her blonde locks and setting her mouth in a firm line.

Yelena shook her head. it would always be like this because it couldn't be ... normal.

She was a child. fighting really hard to live, to accept herself and to be loved.

But who wanted to love her?

Those kids were right, she was a freak "they're right."

The older woman's heart broke and she burst out, lifting Yelena's face.

"No!"

She stared at Yelena, her eyes tired but fierce with determination.

"You...you never...you never let them convince you they're right. they're wrong. very wrong and always will be."

Yelena sobbed as she watched her mother approach her, her hands cupping her cheeks.

The woman was tired and weak. but she would never give up on making sure her daughter understood how wrong they were.

"They are jealous of you, Yelena. they don't like that you are special. unfortunately they will always be like that. for the rest of your life, you will find these people who will judge you for how beautiful and unique you are. and they will try to make you believe they are right, because they want more than anything to break you. they want to see you fall apart."

Yelena looked at her mother and saw the emotions filling her eyes as her voice grew louder.

"Never let them break you."

The words echoed throughout Yelena's soul and she saw her mother's lower lip tremble as she continued.

"It's going to hurt. it always hurts but don't give those horrible people the satisfaction of seeing that. you're a Stein and we Stein's hold our heads up" The woman tilted her chin up.

"You keep your head up because you are better. as long as you keep your head up, you will always be in control."

Yelena heard her mother's voice break, tears falling from her own eyes as she burst into a watery smile.

"I love you, Yelena. you are everything a mother could wish for, and I will never be ashamed of you. ever."

Yelena's face fell at the words, her heart swelling in both pain and love. she fell forward again, clutching her mother's dress and sighing into it once more.

Frieda's words were still there, but her mother's were stronger. though Yelena's pain did not disappear completely, she loved her mother and believed in her, unconditionally. she loved her unconditionally.

That was enough.

Feeling more tears fall on the silky material, Yelena licked her dry lips.

"I just want to stop hurting Mommy."

The woman smiled, looking away as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"You will someday, Yelena. I promise."

__________________________________

Night had just fallen when Yelena arrived in front of her house.

The remnants of the previous day and night had faded and her head was filled with the overwhelming amount of things she needed to say to her beautiful submissive when she saw her.

  
Opening the door, Yelena walked towards the kitchen, thinking that the girl was perhaps eating a late dinner. Not realizing that Sasha or Pieck were there, Yelena saw a plate full of food on the counter and a note next to it.

Yelena,

I came to prepare dinner and couldn't find you or Pieck. I figured you were out, but I left some just in case. see you for breakfast.

-Sasha

Yelena frowned.

Pieck hadn't come down for dinner?

Yelena turned and walked out of the kitchen, her mind immediately accepting the idea that Pieck was in his room and had been just as Mikasa had said the night before, sleeping it off. her heart ached as Yelena climbed the stairs.

Something felt very wrong.

There was a churning in her stomach as she traveled to the room, opening the doors ... only to see a bed.

Empty.

Yelena walked further into the room quickly "Pieck?"

Panic rose within her and she pushed the bathroom doors open, nothing. backing toward the closet her breathing began to get ragged as she looked around wildly. nothing.

Images of a furiously upset Pieck began to imprint themselves on her brain, gathering her three bags and walking out without looking back. giving up on the dominant because Yelena's inability to understand was too much for her.

"Pieck?" Yelena called breathlessly, surprised by the tremor in her voice. Pieck couldn't leave ... he couldn't leave her. Yelena just needed a chance to talk to her, to make things right. she needed more time. she couldn't do this without her...without Pieck.

Yelena headed for the stairs, ready to go find her before things went too far.

However, when Yelena's foot touched the first step, she remembered something Mikasa told her the night before.

"It's easy to get carried away with the art of being a good submissive. to want to please Mistress Yelena so much, to worry about disappointing her so much, that she stops thinking rationally."

Oh my goodness.

Turning quickly and overflowing the doors of the playroom, Yelena froze and gasped at the sight of Pieck. still in the chair.

The woman was visibly trembling, her legs and arms in the same position Yelena had left them in. Her eyes were unfocused and her hair stuck to her forehead.

Yelena ran to Pieck, her heart pounding. she knelt down and lifted Pieck's head to look at her. his lips were dry but moving, murmuring something and Yelena felt like she was going to faint with fear.

"P...Pieck?"

Pieck's eyes remained unfocused. she wasn't looking at Yelena. she just continued to chant something incoherently. Yelena was slowly losing patience, looking over Pieck's body. she was dripping in her own combination of sweat and judging by the smell ... urine. it further proved to Yelena that she hadn't really moved.

  
Yelena bit her lip "Damn it, Pieck. look at me .... Pieck!"

Pieck just stared at the wall, his lips still moving despite the sound barely escaping. his eyes were bloodshot and Yelena wondered how he managed to stay conscious without moving. it looked as if he had completely left his own body.

It was as if Pieck had lost herself.

Remorse emptied out of Yelena and she wondered why she hadn't seen it before. it hurt her that she didn't take the time to think about the change their relationship was undergoing.

What had she done?

Pieck was different. Desperately devoted to Yelena to the point that he would waste away in a room trying to figure out what he could possibly have done to upset his lover.

Pieck had been broken and only wanted that approval back, approval he had no intention of losing. approval that Yelena had taken from him under circumstances he didn't even fully understand.

"She has irrevocably aligned herself with who she wants to be, what pumps in her veins...and that is to be submissive, your submissive."

Pieck wasn't going to leave that room until Yelena ordered her to.

She needed Yelena.

Yelena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. feeling the sting of tears as she opened her eyes, Yelena looked directly at Pieck.

Straightening her posture, Yelena squeezed Pieck's face with one hand and forced his unfocused eyes to look at her. she continued to murmur, and Yelena squeezed Pieck's chin, snapping her fingers once.

"Pieck."

Lover.

Immediately, Pieck looked up at her. his brown, watery eyes seemed full of relief, and Yelena was sure it was the first time the expression had been on Pieck's features all day. Pieck tried to smile, though Yelena realized how exhausted he was.

Yelena looked down as Pieck tightened his fingers around the arms of the chair, trying to move. she was looking at Yelena with determination.

I know what you want. I can do this.

Pieck needed to do this.

I can be a good girl.

Pieck's legs were completely numb, so the slightest movement felt like needles pricking her skin. trembling, she continued to try to move her body ignoring the way it buzzed with pain.

I have to do this. I need that necklace back. I need to show her that I'm worthy of being hers again.

Gritting his teeth, Pieck slowly lifted his body off the chair. his arms were shaking from the weight he was putting on them from the lack of strength in his legs. stepping back and standing up, Yelena watched curiously as Pieck stepped forward.

With his knees shaking and dangling off the edge of the chair and his arms still desperately trying to hold all his weight, Pieck pushed.

Then Yelena realized what Pieck was trying to do.

Pieck was trying to fall to his knees.

Pieck let out a sob. his knees buckled and his arms pulled away from the chair as he fell forward. Yelena opened her eyes wide and slid under Pieck, catching her before she fell to the floor.

I missed her.

The thought shook Pieck to his core and before he could stop himself, he closed his eyes tightly and choked out "W ... wicked ... wick-"

Yelena gasped at the desperate sound of Pieck's voice. holding Pieck against her chest, they slid to the floor together.

"Oh Pieck..."

Pieck cried out in desperation, clutching Yelena's shirt with trembling fingers "I'm sorry...I'm so-"

"No," Yelena looked at her firmly, her eyes full of remorse "it's not your fault, Pieck. i haven't.... I haven't done my job ... but that's going to change."

Pieck looked at Yelena with hope in his eyes "m .... mistr..." swallowed Pieck, wondering if she was still dignified enough to address Yelena otherwise "Yelena...?"

Yelena nodded, cupping Pieck's cheek and stroking the skin with her thumb, "it's Yelena. it will always be Yelena" tears fell as Yelena looked into Pieck's eyes. the look they shared was so deep; it felt as if Yelena could see into Pieck's soul.

"You are mine."


	14. We can try, we can speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited this whole chapter listening to "Completamente Enamorados" by Chayanne xdd

It was the sunlight that woke Pieck.

It streamed through the sheer curtains and warmed his bare shoulders. Shaken by the sudden warmth, Pieck ran her tired fingers over the comforter. the texture was soft, wool, and it was strange enough to make her blink.

The first thing Pieck noticed was that this was not his bed.

His bed certainly wasn't a king size, and he didn't have a dozen pillows available to cushion his head. finally focusing his eyes, Pieck sat up. looking around he realized that this room was far too big to be his room.

As a matter of fact, the room was the size of a full floor and had the modern loft design, detailed in white and gold. aside from the sleeping area, there was an adjacent living room set and a very large bathroom.

Pieck was in Yelena's room.

She was in Yelena's bed.

Running his hand through his hair, Pieck looked back and his face softened at the sight.

There was Yelena, sitting upright in a golden chair, her head down in her sleep.

Pieck looked at Yelena, before looking down. instead of being in the same dirty, naked state she had been in the playroom, Pieck had been cleaned and dressed in a white silk robe. Pieck concluded that Yelena must have taken her out of the playroom the night before and left her there.

The thought made Pieck breathless.

Yelena found Pieck. found Pieck, cleaned her up, dressed her, and let her sleep in her bed. and instead of resting comfortably in her own bed, or any other bed in the house, Yelena chose to sleep uncomfortably in the chair next to Pieck.

She took care of me.

Pieck bit his lip and rubbed the goose bumps on his arm at the thought.

"Y...Yelena?"

Pieck's soft voice roused Yelena from her slumber, her eyes slowly opened and tried to focus. when they finally did, Yelena seemed to perk up and slowly straightened her posture.

"You're awake" Yelena croaked, trying to clear her throat and Pieck offered her a small smile.

"Yes" Pieck looked around the room "is this... um... this is your room?"

Very softly.

Yelena slid to the edge of her chair slowly, looking around the large space "oh, yes. I... I um, I wanted you to be able to rest comfortably, and I just, I just thought you'd be more comfortable here.... is that okay?"

Pieck swallowed, watching Yelena's eyes flicker as she nervously explained. it was unpleasant to see the woman so anxious.

Pieck nodded "of course, Yelena. it's beautiful and huge thank you ... for letting me sleep here."

Yelena looked down, before looking up at Pieck heatedly, licking her lips "I .... wanted you here ... in my bed."

Pieck flinched at the words.

She wanted me here.

"You ... wanted me in your bed..." repeated Pieck, arching his eyebrows in shock.

Seeing the surprise, Pieck's face at being invited into Yelena's bed made Yelena feel disillusioned. Had she really been this closed off? Had she really made Pieck believe that not only would he be able to talk to her, but that he would never be able to at least enter her room?

  
Had Yelena made Pieck think that she was nothing more than his pet, someone he would only care for physically and not intimately?

Yelena rose from her chair and moved to sit on the bed "Of course. I was worried after finding you last night and I didn't want to leave you alone again. I didn't want to put you in your room by yourself again.... I wanted you here, with me."

Pieck looked at Yelena curiously, the gears turning in his head "but Yelena you could have slept in bed with me...it's your bed."

Yelena shook her head "I wanted to give you some space and ... I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible."

I would have been comfortable next to you.

Pieck's eyes become softer and he sighed "you could have slept on your couch Yelena...that chair couldn't have been comfortable."

Yelena shook her head "I don't care...I wanted to be close to you. I wanted to make sure you didn't, you wouldn't."

Yelena cleared her throat and looked down at the comforter. Pieck watched her face change. Yelena closed her eyes and opened her mouth. it was as if she was struggling to get her words out in time.

Pieck had never seen her look so bad.

Briefly, images of the night before flashed through Pieck's brain and he remembered how she felt and how she looked. she had been broken, shaky and absolutely filthy from sitting in that chair for so long. Pieck blushed at the embarrassing thought of Yelena wearing her disheveled body and having to clean her up, because she was too weak to wash herself.

Yelena still hadn't spoken. now her face was closed and she was staring at the bed with hard eyes. it looked as if she was trying to keep herself from unraveling.

"Yelena..." Pieck began softly.

"I'm so sorry, Pieck."

The words came out in a broken whisper and Pieck's heart broke as the woman she assumed was so strong and in control of her emotions ... suddenly fell apart. Yelena seemed overwhelmed with guilt and Pieck couldn't handle that. she never wanted Yelena to feel guitly at all.

Yelena shook her head before looking at Pieck's soft features.

Pieck was easily the most beautiful woman Yelena had ever seen in her life. for that and more, she deserved so much more than Yelena usually gave a woman. Pieck was no other woman.

Pieck was perfect.

"I'm sorry for what happened Saturday night. i was angry and for all the wrong reasons."

Pieck frowned "Yelena I-"

Yelena placed her hand over Pieck's, looking deep into her eyes "no. you didn't do anything wrong, Pieck"

Yelena looked down at her lap "I fucked up."

Pieck didn't want Yelena to feel this way. Pieck thought she had spent hours in that room because she was wrong, because she had made Yelena feel ashamed, because she had failed Yelena.

Pieck opened his mouth to say "no ... Yelena, you didn't do it ... I wasn't honest ... this is not ... it's not your fault."

"It is Pieck!"

The sharp words cut Pieck off and she looked at Yelena with pained eyes. Yelena removed her trembling hand from Pieck's and ran it through her hair, before closing her eyes.

  
"I'm sorry...I'm just frustrated with myself. I should have let you explain, Pieck. I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way."

Yelena looked up at the sheer curtains, staring out the window. Yelena owed Pieck a lot and she was just trying to figure out where to start. turning her gaze back to Pieck, Yelena looked at her gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you on Saturday, but I'm ready to listen to you now."

Pieck's eyes moved back and forth between Yelena's and there was something so real, so desperate in her gaze. it made her heart heavy. she wanted everything to be better; she wanted Yelena to feel better.

Then Pieck began to speak.

"Yelena, I never meant to hurt you."

Pieck looked at her pleadingly, "you have to believe me. you have to know that I would never do anything to make you feel that I didn't appreciate you, or that I don't enjoy and appreciate what we have."

Yelena nodded.

Pieck looked down at his hands "I...I know you have limits. I know that what we have is not a relationship, or at least not a conventional relationship and I was afraid that if I invited you to my performance, I would have crossed the line" Pieck looked quickly at Yelena, his eyes full of honesty "But I wanted you there! I was ... scared that I had pushed ... pushed into something that was not in the nature of our agreement."

Yelena swallowed saliva "couldn't you come talk to me about this, Pieck?"

Pieck rubbed his fleece comforter and looked at Yelena with sad eyes "every time I tried to talk to you about something...you seemed so uncomfortable, so I stopped trying. I didn't want to spoil what we have" Pieck bit his lip "I love what we have, Yelena."

Yelena could hear the affection in his words. looking nervous, she spoke softly "so you wanted me in your act?"

Pieck smiled "of course, Yelena. i wanted you there more than anything."

Yelena shook her head.

What had I done?

Pieck never intended to hurt Yelena. she simply got caught up in trying to avoid disobeying Yelena or scaring her. however, all Yelena had done was jump to conclusions when she should have been trying to communicate with Pieck.

Pieck was more than a toy; she was more than submissive to Yelena. Yelena couldn't help but feel that she had failed to make sure Pieck understood. Yelena wanted to be a part of Pieck's life in every way and was no longer afraid of that truth.

Pieck saw disappointment pass through Yelena's expression. reaching forward, Pieck lifted Yelena's chin gently.

"I'm not ashamed of you, Yelena and I'm not ashamed of us."

Yelena soaked in the honesty of Pieck's words and nodded slowly. Pieck brushed his hand against Yelena's cheek and smiled.

"You have to know how much I care for you, Yelena" Pieck's voice trembled a little as she spoke and Yelena saw her get nervous, as if she was still afraid to let Yelena cum.

  
"I love being dominated by you. i love this lifestyle if i could wear my collar all the time, i would, because i love being yours."

Red began to tinge Pieck's neck and Yelena leaned her hand on her cheek. Pieck continued to speak.

"But it's...it's more than that Yelena. I care about you more than just your submissive, more than just the woman who spends time in your playroom."

More.

It made Yelena feel warm and she studied the brown orbs as they became more passionate as Pieck spoke.

"I wake up and all I think about is being yours. your submissive, your friend, your thing...as long as it's yours. I long to hear your voice, telling me I'm your good girl. i want that all the time. i need it all the time. i need my dom."

Pieck bit his lip "I told you on the porch the other night that I felt I was losing control of myself, of you."

Yelena nodded.

"I realized that wasn't what was happening" Pieck swallowed saliva and looked Yelena in the eyes.

"I have no control when it comes to you Yelena."

Pieck was trembling, the familiar feeling running through his body, the feeling of being Yelena's, of knowing that she was his, always.

"I belong to you, Yelena, all of me. is yours."

Pieck's words were so powerful that they frightened Yelena. they also filled her with a longing she had never felt before.

"Pieck ... I've never had this with anyone else. I don't want you to feel trapped, like you have to please me and nothing else. I don't want you to feel like you don't have your own life. because that's not what I want from you, I want you to feel comfortable-"

"I am, Yelena, I am very comfortable and I want this. i want to be your everything."

Pieck brushed Yelena's hair out of her face "I just need you to trust me."

This was what Mikasa was telling him.

Pieck was special; she was devoted to Yelena in ways no other woman had been and not because she felt she had to be. it was because there was something in her heart that drew her to Yelena. Pieck cared about her in more ways than kneeling and serving her sexually. she wanted to be emotionally submissive. she wanted to commit to Yelena, in any way she could. she wanted this.

Pieck needed this.

Yelena shook her head, closing her eyes. Images of a woman sitting in a chair, trembling and broken, flashed through her mind and she blinked, tears suddenly welling up.

"You didn't see yourself ... you looked-you looked so broken. I was so scared. I was so fucking scared that I'd ruined you, and I don't...I don't want to hurt you like that. I don't... I always want to do that again. No matter what happens... I don't want you to lose yourself like that again, Pieck, do you understand me?"

Pieck was stunned at the image of Yelena. she looked desperate and hurt. her eyes glistened with tears and she looked like she was about to fall apart. it was something Pieck never thought he would see.

  
Pieck slid closer to Yelena and cupped her face. "I understand Yelena and I'm so sorry for scaring you. but aren't you sorry for losing me?"

Yelena looked at her in shock "how can you do that, how can you be okay pleasing me if you dismiss what pleases you?"

Pieck shook her head frantically, laughing a little "don't you understand, pleasing you is what pleases me, Yelena?"

Pieck seemed so sure of herself, of what she wanted.

She is exactly what you wanted.

Yelena had no frame of reference for this. no one had ever wanted to devote themselves completely to her. no one cared so much about this.

"I know you're scared, Yelena. I know this is known but it's...it's who I am. this has always been me, I just didn't realize" Pieck was trying to convince Yelena how much this meant to her.

"As horrible as being in the playroom yesterday, I was fine with that, because I knew you would come back to me" Pieck said with a smile and Yelena's heart skipped a beat.

"Everything was fine, Yelena ... because you came back. it was okay" the words sank in and Yelena closed her eyes, trying to rid her mind of the images.

She was fine.

Pieck pressed a kiss to Yelena's forehead and leaned down to look into her eyes.

"If it were anyone else, this would scare me, but I trust you. I always have."

Yelena nodded, placing her hand in her lap, over Pieck's, "I trust you too."

Pieck was special, and she was completely devoted to Yelena. she was the definition of 24/7. what they have been doing before was completely wrong, at least when it came to their relationship with each other.

They both deserved more.

"Pieck, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and making you feel like you did something wrong. I'm sorry for not being clear with you and not giving you a chance to talk to me...I'm sorry for not being open with you. I'm sorry for not being the person you need and ultimately the person you deserve. I just...I hope you can forgive me, Pieck."

The apology left Pieck melting from the inside as he looked into Yelena's sincerity-filled eyes.

She nodded her head "of course I forgive you, Yelena."

Yelena cleared her throat "now that we both seem to be on the same page about our feelings...it's clear that this relationship is different than the standard 24/7 arrangement. then I guess I know some changes need to be made to better meet your needs. Pieck"

Pieck bit his lower lip "and your needs?"

Shit.

Yelena rubbed the space in her neck under her collar and the room suddenly became hot from the way Pieck was looking at her. her needs were there, fighting against his pants. but that wasn't as important as making sure everything was okay with Pieck.

  
Attention.

Yelena cleared her throat "your needs are more important. listen to Pieck; I haven't been with anyone 24/7 since Mikasa. i thought i knew what i was doing based on that experience, but what we have is very different from what i had with Mikasa."

Yelena took a deep breath.

"I have to do things differently, I have to change."

Pieck frowned "what?"

Yelena nodded, unfazed by the angry expression on Pieck's face. "You're incredibly loyal to me, Pieck and it's not the kind of dedication that happens with me, it's. natural. you're unique and you deserve to be treated the right way."

Pieck blushed at being praised, despite her disagreement "but Yelena, I don't want you to change..."

Yelena ran her finger over the woman's hand "I know, but I want to change. i want to be able to give you what you need so you can be happy" Yelena reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. before continuing, "I need to be able to communicate better with you. you only made mistakes because I stopped you from not doing so. that's not fair to you I care about you enough to want to be more open with you. I want you to feel comfortable talking to me and asking me questions. i want us to talk."

Pieck nodded, and Yelena looked down at her lap nervously "I ... I can't promise that I'll be able to talk to you about everything because I'm so used ... to being private. but I'd like to work on it, I'd like to get to a place where I can ... tell you more," Yelena said.

Yelena felt like jumping off a building. the thought of how many things she kept private began to stir uneasiness inside her.

"I understand Yelena" Pieck spoke softly.

Yelena let out a small sigh of relief and looked down at her dresser; Pieck followed her line of sight and felt his heart rate quicken.

On the dressing table, Pieck's necklace glowed, the 'Y' glittered under the lamplight.

"I want to give you back the necklace, Pieck."

Yes.

"But, if we're going to do this the right way, you must understand what that means."

Pieck was buzzing with excitement, her body practically shaking from the pain in her neck. Yelena looked at her seriously "if you want this, if you want to give yourself completely, it doesn't let go now."

Oh, god... please.

Pieck felt like she was going to faint. there was a buzz hovering over her body at Yelena's words and she was drawn to Yelena automatically, feeling as if she would die if Yelena didn't hurry up and put the collar back on. Pieck never wanted to take it off.

Yelena looked at her questioningly "is that what you want?"

"Yes, Yelena, that's what I want."

Pieck's voice was strong. Yelena was already surprised at how eager she was for this. it was clear that Pieck craved it, and Yelena would do everything she could to make sure that this time everything was done right.

"I want you to understand that this collar means more than what you promise to give me sex. it's visual validation that you are devoted to me in every way. that doesn't mean you have to get on your knees and obey every command I give you no matter what, nor does it mean you can't do whatever you want" Yelena had talked to Mikasa about her needing to be with Pieck, all the time. it was essential to their relationship that the comination was fully conscious from this point on.

"Meaning outside the playroom, you show me general respect unless I tell you something different, or unless the tone changes to play. inside the playroom, you obey everything I say unless, of course, I overstep your boundaries and you feel the need to speak softly. it shouldn't happen often, as it's also my job to know and respect your boundaries."

Pieck smiled, unable to help but be eager for the information. she had been longing for this.

"I understand Yelena, and I trust you."

Yelena looked at her "Pieck, I want you to know that I will never embarrass you in public. if we go out, you are not expected to submit completely to me unless I instruct you, but even if I instruct you to.... I will not embarrass you. i just ask for general respect and if you are even uncomfortable with that, you have the ability to say"

Pieck shook his head "you could never embarrass me, Yelena."

Yelena chuckled "well, still, I don't want you to feel like you can't speak with confidence. I don't want you to be so worried about disappointing yourself that you refuse to use the safe word. Always remember that you can say "no."

Pieck nodded "I will exercise my right to the safe word, I promise."

"good. Pieck" he looked at her curiously "I want you to know that I understand the depth of your obedience, and I know it goes beyond sex" 

Pieck looked down, overcome by the amount of truth in that statement. she was hopelessly submissive to Yelena. it was who she was.

"But I want you more than anything to feel independent. I want you to remain yourself, and be able to live the way you would like to" Yelena looked into her eyes "I can't help but feel that you need more, but it's up to you to tell me."

Pieck looked down at her fingers, now loosened from Yelena's grip "I...I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything"

Yelena took Pieck's chin and tilted his face up, mimicking his action from earlier. "I could never think you're weird, Pieck. I want you to tell me what you want me to do for you, what will make you happy?"

Pieck looked at Yelena nervously "when you're gone ... I somehow wander around here. You don't want me to cook or clean, so I'm here, until you come home, for dinner or for me to serve you."

Pieck hoped Yelena didn't take his words the wrong way "I'm not trying to be your slave, but I would like more direction. I'd like to have some sort of routine, or at least the resources for one, so I'm not sitting around all day.... does that make sense?"

Yelena realized at that moment, how horrible she must have made Pieck feel.

They didn't see each other at breakfast, or lunch, and sometimes missed dinner. they had no communication other than Yelena telling Pieck to be naked on his knees every time he wanted her.

Yelena had been treating Pieck like an object.

Pieck was more than that.

Yelena patted his hand reassuringly, "It makes perfect sense," she clasped her hands together and gave Pieck a hopeful smile. "If it's convenient, I'd like to help you structure your days here."

Structure.

Yelena wasn't making demands of Pieck; she was helping her create a routine to keep her happy. Yelena was going to make sure she was happy. that was what Pieck needed, that was what she craved as a submissive.

"I left you here with no job and nothing to do, and that's not healthy for you. especially when you're an hour away from everyone and everything you know."

Pieck smiled and nodded his head "I just want .... more. i want to feel more involved with you and myself... one of the reasons i didn't want to tell you about my performance until after the fact, was because i was scared... i was more scared that you would punish me and i couldn't..." Yelena raised her eyebrows and shook her head in disagreement.

"Pieck, I would never..."

"I know you wouldn't, Yelena, I wasn't thinking at the time" Pieck looked at her seriously "I just missed acting so much, it's the only thing I do for myself. it's my life."

Yelena saw the passion in Pieck's eyes and smiled "I know, that's why I finally made that phone call and found you with an agent. part of your new structure you're going to go on auditions and make calls. I want you to be able to do what you love, Pieck."

Pieck's eyes widened in disbelief "you, did you really do that?"

"Yes. You're going to meet her first thing tomorrow and get to know each other, so I can start working immediately"

Pieck put his hand over his heart and tried to breathe regularly "And .... Yelena ... I ... thank you"

Yelena waved her hand "I told you, I want you to be happy, Pieck."

You make me happy.

They looked at each other, losing themselves in each other's eyes before Yelena continued.

"I'd like to see you more too, Pieck" the words sparked butterflies in Pieck "I'll have breakfast with you every morning, no matter how busy I am, and we can discuss what we're both doing for the day...and if you don't have any other commitments, I'd like you to have lunch with me every day too"

Pieck was surprised; she was beginning to feel as if she was being treated as more than just Yelena's submissive. but perhaps it was because she was more than Yelena's submissive.

"I plan to give you your own driver so you can get where I want to go. I want you to feel that you can go places and visit people without me and without my permission. and your friends...I want to be more involved with them. I want them to be able to come over for dinner and I want us to be able to hang out with them..."

Pieck laughed "wait, Yelena."

Yelena blushed "I'm sorry...I just want you to know how much I care about you, your needs and your happiness. i want to make this right, Pieck" 

Pieck smiled at Yelena's shyness. it was like there was a whole new person looking at Pieck.

I think I like this new Yelena.

"Well. Yelena."

"Are you okay with all that?" Yelena questioned, wanting the girl to understand that these were their decisions to make together.

"I think it sounds perfect."

Yelena nodded her head, trying to ignore the sudden sense of lightness she felt looking at Pieck for so long.

"Oh! I almost forgot ... go shopping. there's got to be a lot of shopping, Pieck."

Yelena smiled, tugging a brown lock behind Pieck's ear.

"Of course. you're beautiful, Pieck, and you deserve to be shown off."

Pieck felt warmth envelop her with the touch of Yelena's fingers and the soft words emptying from her lips. Yelena marveled at the way Pieck seemed to snuggle, turning into that shy little girl whenever Yelena told her how beautiful or exquisite she was.

It stirred something inside her.

"Is there anything else you need, Pieck?"

Pieck shook his head, looking at Yelena "no Yelena. i just want to be yours again..."

Yelena nodded blinking at the smoldering look in Pieck's eyes, before looking at the glowing necklace on the nightstand "you've always been mine, Pieck; I just want to make sure we're on solid ground before we move on."

Pieck nodded, watching Yelena's eyes flicker with emotions. it looked as if Yelena was trying not to show annoyance.

Pieck fiddled with the edge of her robe.

"Pieck" Yelena slid the comforter off, placing one of her trembling hands on Pieck's bare thigh and using the other to stroke his hair.

"When I got home and you weren't in your room, I was terrified that you were done with this and I'd lost you."

There was a hesitation in Yelena's usually strong voice that hurt Pieck deeply. he realized he had never wanted to see Yelena feeling that way, ever again. Pieck shook his head at the words, ready to tell Yelena that he wouldn't lose her.

Yelena cupped Pieck's cheek, effectively cutting Pieck off, her eyes shining with promise "I never thought in a million years you'd be so devoted to me, and I'll never take it for granted again."

Pieck felt lost, caught up in the intensity of Yelena's words and the seriousness of her gaze. Yelena spoke as if she really felt for Pieck. as if she honestly cared.

The bed shifted and Yelena leaned over to grab the studded necklace from the table.

Yes.

Pieck's eyes widened at the sight of the necklace dangling between Yelena's fingers. as Yelena leaned forward, their faces inches away from each other, she pushed Pieck's hair away from his neck and slid his necklace into place. Pieck felt his heart rate quicken at how close she and Yelena were. Yelena brings her fingertips to the back of Pieck's neck and pulls the chain together quickly.

  
Pieck gasped at the sensation.

I am yours.

Unable to stop himself, Pieck reached out and touched the 'Y' feeling a tremor run through his body as he felt the diamond earrings flash on his neck again ... where they belonged.

Yelena watched Pieck trace her pendant with trembling hands. it looked like Pieck was happy. as if all the troubles in the world had disappeared from the moment the necklace touched her neck. Pieck closed his eyes and gripped the pendant between his fingers tightly.

Pieck was vibrating with a sense of belonging, and you could see it all over her face. it wasn't a crazed desperation; it was a longing to be everything Yelena ever desired.

Yelena watched her and saw the little fingers drop from the pendant they clung to trace the necklace chain. it was like Pieck was in awe of the jewelry once again. visually, it looked like she was trying to make sure it was real. Yelena noticed the ruddy hue of his cheeks and the way his eyes closed with excitement, and wondered if Pieck was trying to savor this moment.

Yelena wanted to savor this moment. this was the moment she finally realized that Pieck wanted and deserved more from their relationship. Yelena understood that Pieck had always meant more to her than any other submissive.

So Yelena wanted to make sure she never forgot the look on Pieck's face at this moment. she had fallen in love with her collar once again and, more importantly, what it meant. Pieck was pledging his dedication to Yelena and, more importantly, to their relationship.

This would be the image that would help Yelena become what Pieck needed; Pieck with a bright smile and hands clutching the necklace that meant the most important thing to her.

Yelena's claim.

Yelena suddenly felt dizzy, her body filled with desire for something. she had never felt it before, not even when she fell in love with Mikasa.

Yelena imagined that what she was feeling was the same feeling that drove Pieck to do what he thought was right to please Yelena.

This was the feeling of making sacrifices to make sure he exemplified loyalty to someone he cared about. this was an immense feeling that scared Yelena, a feeling that she had no idea if she was about to be ready.

Excitement seemed to pump through Yelena's veins as she looked at Pieck.

She is everything I ever wanted.

Now Yelena needed to try. she needed to step into the right direction in return for how good Pieck was to her. Yelena had to be all she could be as a person who cared about Pieck...and as a dom who needed her submission.

Yelena needed Pieck.

Yelena looked at Pieck with a long, burning gaze, suddenly filling herself to the brim with a passion beyond anything Yelena could have imagined.

  
Pieck moved his hand from her neck, finally, and placed his hands on her thigh.

Yelena never took her eyes off Pieck's.

Yelena just reached up and pressed her fingers against Pieck's neck, her thumb pressing gently under Pieck's jaw. the soft pad of her thumb ran against Pieck's jaw and Pieck swallowed saliva, completely spellbound by Yelena.

Licking her lips, Yelena leaned forward, unsure of what her body was really doing. Pieck just looked at Yelena, blinking rapidly. back and forth, Pieck searched for the green specs, as they seemed to magnify, peering into her soul.

Yelena moved over Pieck, her hand still against Pieck's neck, her thumb still stroking the bone. Suddenly, Yelena's nose pressed softly against Pieck's, her breath warm against Pieck's lips.

Pieck was burning all over, he had never been so close to Yelena, so close to her mouth, and finally so close to feeling Yelena's lips against his. his body hummed with excitement and Pieck felt his eyelashes begin to flutter.

"Y... Yelena... what are you... what are you doing?" he stammered breathlessly.

Yelena licked her lips, before squawking in a hoarse voice that sent vibrations throughout Pieck's body.

"Moving forward."

Full lips suddenly molded against each other and the atmosphere changed.

Pieck was buzzing in shock, Yelena's hand tightening against his neck as their mouths moved rhythmically. the kiss was tentative only a few seconds before it became bold, and Pieck was captured. she gasped at the sensation and Yelena slid her tongue past Pieck's lips, moving closer. Yelena let her hand slide from Pieck's jaw until it was caught between Pieck's silky locks of hair and she leaned heavily against Pieck. Yelena had moved freely from Pieck's thigh and curved around Pieck's hip as she began to slide her tongue against every inch of Pieck's mouth.

Yelena was parting from the inside out and there was nothing but Pieck, his skin, hair and mouth, and all she wanted to do was taste it all. Pieck reached up, gasping at the sensation of Yelena claimed his mouth and cupped his face. Pieck moaned against Yelena's lips, feeling Yelena's tongue ripple against his.

The sound sent sparks through Yelena and she became desperate, forgetting to breathe and clutching Pieck's hair tightly. sliding her hand down to the hem of Pieck's nightgown, Yelena pushed the material up, her hand burning against Pieck's thigh.

They moved rhythmically, giving and taking everything from each other. Yelena was relentless, and Pieck was falling apart as she began to suck his tongue harshly.

Why had Pieck been deprived of this for so long?

Yelena pulled away with a choked cry, her lungs begging for some kind of relief and she rested her head against Pieck's. Yelena watched Pieck, noticing how his eyes were closed and his lips were half-open and swollen.

It looked like Pieck was trying to balance himself against Yelena's feeling against her.

There was a red tinge crawling down Pieck's neck beneath his glowing collar, and suddenly the room felt hot. It was as if thousands of explosives had gone off around them and signed the room until there was nothing left but musk.

Pieck swallowed "Yelena..."

Yelena pressed her mouth against Pieck's again, her hot tongue rippling against Pieck's, eliciting a moan from deep in Pieck's throat. sent more shockwaves through Yelena and suddenly she began to tremble, her body in sensory overload.

"Let me touch you" Yelena faded away, pulling away. Pieck opened his eyes and saw Yelena go dark as she moved toward the bed with Pieck. Yelena's body hovered over Pieck, forcing her to lie back on the pillows as Yelena's hands roamed over Pieck's thighs. Yelena looked down, watching the way his thumbs pressed against her skin. Pieck held his breath and grew moist at the sight.

Yelena looked up at her suddenly "please... I want to.... can I touch you?" Yelena's knuckles rested under the slip and Pieck saw Yelena's fingers twitch with desire.

"Yes Yelena" Pieck whispered and Yelena leaned forward, capturing Pieck's lips in another searing kiss, unable to get enough of the full lips in front of her. she licked Pieck's bottom lip, before sucking it between her teeth and nibbling on it. Pieck ran his hands through blonde hair, gasping as thick lips slid from his mouth to her neck.

Yelena licked the skin under Pieck's jaw lazily, her hands pushing at the fabric of his robe until they finally slid to the apex of Pieck's thighs, the heat of her arousal permeating the air around them. Pieck was squirming under Yelena's light touches and letting out moaning sighs at the sensation of a wet tongue on his pulse point, sliding over the spot with ease.

It was as if Yelena was trying to savor every morsel of Pieck, her mouth relentless in its quest to cover every inch of Pieck's skin.

Pieck moaned and Yelena felt his thighs twitch beneath her hands. Yelena pulled her mouth away from Pieck's neck and watched the chink lift as Pieck's legs spread.

For her.

It was an involuntary response. Pieck's body was attuned to Yelena's and she was aching with desire. Pieck stared at Yelena hungrily, the white panties Yelena put on her the night before darkened with wetness.

Pieck wanted Yelena.

Pieck buried his fingers in Yelena's hair and drew her into another embrace. flicking his tongue and sliding it around Yelena's, Pieck tore a moan from the back of Yelena's throat. Pieck moved his free hand down Yelena's back, nails leaving a trail over her thin shirt. 

"Oh ... Yelena," Pieck felt Yelena hold her thighs outstretched, as she slid her mouth down Pieck's neck, past the glittering jewels of her necklace. Pieck squeezed Yelena's hair tighter, before sliding his hand down Yelena's hip under her shirt.

Yelena gasped at the sensation of a hand against her stomach. Pieck's eyes grew wide and she snatched her hand under Yelena's clothes, wondering if she had done something wrong. she had never really touched Yelena during everything they had done in or out of the playroom.

"I...I...I'm sorry...I just wanted to touch you..." Pieck looked away from Yelena, who seemed to be teetering on the edge of control. Yelena was looking at her with a desire Pieck had never seen in her eyes. it wasn't primal or animalistic.

It was passionate.

"It's okay."

Yelena leaned toward Pieck's free hand and pulled it closer toward her breast "touch me."

Pieck's eyes turned so dark they were almost black with desire. Pieck began to tremble, moving his hand gently against the plump flesh. Yelena closed her eyes at the sensation, excitement surging through her as Pieck stroked her scalp with one hand and massaged her breast with the other.

It was a spectacular sensation.

Yelena was between her thighs, spreading herself so wide that Pieck was dripping with arousal. Pieck leaned up, his legs tightening around Yelena's waist as he caught Yelena's ear between his teeth, Pieck's hand moving against her breast with purpose now. Yelena reached down and grabbed Pieck's hips, Pieck sat with her and somehow straddled her. both of Pieck's hands now worked against Yelena's breasts and she clicked her tongue against Yelena's ear before murmuring "off."

Yelena nodded, understanding what the gentle tug of fingers against her shirt meant. she reached out and began to unbutton, lips seeking the full ones they had been attached to only moments before. Pieck bit Yelena's lower lip, his hips moving now, pressing his barely covered center against Yelena's bulging pants.

"Oh god, Pieck..."

Pieck savored at the sound of his name on Yelena's lips and plunged his tongue deep inside Yelena's mouth. Pieck pulled Yelena's hands away from the task of unbuttoning his own shirt, which proved difficult with Pieck's lips attached to hers. Understanding how distracted Yelena was by her movements, Pieck unbuttoned her shirt and removed it from Yelena's shoulders herself.

Yelena's hands moved to Pieck's ass, drawing her against his hardness and moaning at the connection.

The kiss became feverish when they were together, fell into some kind of dance.

Pieck sucked, bit and licked Yelena's mouth as he moved his hips over her. she was easily stimulated by the sensation of a breast now barely covered beneath the fingers and Yelena's constant presence fulfilling his small thrusts.

Fingers danced under a piece of silk and Yelena suddenly slid her hands from Pieck's ass, down his back. she pulled her mouth from Pieck's to kiss her once more across his jaw, lips landing on Pieck's ear, specifically targeting the patch of skin behind his lobe.

Just as Pieck snapped his fingers over the front clasp of the lacy bra, Yelena clicked her tongue against Pieck's taint and sent it flying involuntarily.

"Oh shit, Yelena..."

Pieck exclaimed, accidentally ripping Yelena's clasp off and freeing her breasts. however, instead of touching them, Pieck leaned back on her hands, her brain a blur with the sensation of Yelena greedily attacking the spot behind her ear, memories of that night in the playroom assaulted her mind. a tongue turned to her lips, sucking and Pieck bit her lip to keep from screaming. at this point, her panties were ruined and stuck to her.

Yelena withdrew her hands from Pieck's slip and let her skin burst open, hooking Pieck's lips now. Yelena fell forward, pushing Pieck back to his former position beneath her and slid her hands to Pieck's open thighs once more.

Pieck was dying; she needed more. she needed Yelena everywhere.

Reaching out blindly, he pulled the bra off Yelena's shoulders completely and cupped one breast gently in his palm. the reaction was instantaneous.

Yelena pulled away and shook her hips into Pieck's with a gasp.

Pieck reached over and cupped the other breast, concentrating the soft skin at the same time, making Yelena moan softly. it was as if Yelena was a different person. she was gripping Pieck's thighs and pressing against his center with each gentle press against his chest and it felt so good.

Pieck studied Yelena's face before leaning forward and taking one nipple into his mouth, his other hand still resting against the other breast.

"Pieck ... oh my g... god yes..."

Pieck pulled away, turning to the other breast he'd been neglecting, and latched on.

Yelena dug her nails into the bare skin of Pieck's thighs and moaned uncontrollably under the care of Pieck's mouth. Pieck was causing a whirlwind of feelings to take over Yelena's entire mind and body and she couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Pieck spread her legs wider, her center throbbing from the reactions he was drawing out of Yelena, and reached a hand toward Yelena's tight pants. rubbing his hand against the bulge he gently bit Yelena's nipple, trapping it between his tongue and the top of his mouth. giving it a slight tug against his upper teeth, he reveled in the scream that worked its way down Yelena's throat.

Letting his chest fall from his lips, Pieck pulled back, vibrating and staring wildly at Yelena.

Pieck was drinking in the sight of Yelena. her turgid breasts glistened from resting in Pieck's mouth and her nipples stood out, pink and swollen. she was breathing hard and suddenly flushed with desire.

Yelena was a goddess.

"Yelena, you are so beautiful..." sighed Pieck, moving his hands down her stomach and down toward her hips. Yelena swallowed and wondered how she had gone so long without falling for this.

"I love you."

The words tumbled from Pieck's lips. Yelena looked into Pieck's hungry eyes, the words shot straight to her groin. Pieck's eager hands began working against Yelena's pants, and sliding down to his zipper.

Yelena shook her head, lowering her head to stop it. "No... let me have you. let me show you how much you mean to me" Pieck watched Yelena's eyes flicker with something that resembled determination. it seemed Yelena was overcome with the need to prove herself. she leaned down and touched Pieck's face.

"Please let me show you how much I care about you."

Pieck looked up with an expression of absolute adoration. the woman looking at her intimately was not just her dom. it was Yelena. Yelena was trying to be more than just the woman who grabbed her and claimed her when she was in the mood.

She was trying.

Pieck leaned down and captured Yelena's lips, her hand covering Yelena's cheek. Pieck nodded into the embrace and smiled "show me."

Feeling her own lips twitch into a small smile, Yelena slid her hands down Pieck's body. the silk was soft against her fingertips and she ran them over a strap, watching it fall from Pieck's shoulder. Yelena pulled Pieck's arm away from the restraints of the dress, repeating the action to the other side and pulling the material past Pieck's breasts with ease.

Pieck held his breath, watching the cool air meet his skin and harden his nipples. Yelena pulled the robe over Pieck's legs.

Pieck looked up at Yelena, whose deep eyes took in every inch of her naked torso on display. Pieck watched, ecstatic, as Yelena shot him one last smoldering glance before lowering her head and languidly sliding her tongue over Pieck's nipple. Pieck watched with narrowed eyes as Yelena sucked his nipple between her lips.

Pieck was mewling softly, his hands stroking the straw-like hair as Yelena's fingers curled around the other nipple, pinching, and sending shockwaves straight to her sex.

"Oh Yelena..."

Yelena turned Pieck's now sensitive chest open-mouthed kisses pressed in a path between her breasts and her stomach. Pieck looked down at her, feeling heavy with anticipation at the sight of Yelena sucking gently on the space just above the line of her underwear.

Pieck's scent hit Yelena first.

It was sweet and musky, filling her nostrils and body in an achingly erotic way. I made Yelena's mouth water, and she quickly pulled the wet material from Pieck's body, whimpering as her pussy was revealed to Yelena's eyes.

Yelena felt drunk at the sight of Pieck, stretched out and dripping with desire for her.

Yelena ran her tongue over her lips, and Pieck watched, his heart beating fast "Yelena.... you don't have to ... don't..."

Yelena bit her lip "I want to taste you Pieck."

The vibration of her words hovered over Pieck's folds and he moaned at the sensation.

Yelena licked a trail up Pieck's leg, avoiding the area Pieck wanted more, and nibbled gently but firmly against the place where his pelvis met his upper thigh. Pieck began to breathe heavily as he looked down at Yelena. he twisted his hands gently in Yelena's long blonde locks, trying desperately not to pull her into his dripping folds.

"Yelena... please, please..." Pieck had no idea what he was asking, since no one had ever come close to going down on her before, but he knew he wanted Yelena somewhere, anywhere. and all Yelena knew was that she would die if he didn't taste her now.

Yelena spread Pieck's legs even wider and slid her head down, gently sliding her tongue into Pieck's opening, teasing his entrance just to taste her.

Oh my fucking god.

Foggy at how sweet and luscious the Pieck tasted, Yelena lost her concentration for a moment, before she quickly regained it and dragged her tongue down the length of Pieck's slit, circling Pieck's clit before wrapping her lips around it. tightening her grip on Pieck's thighs, Yelena began to click her tongue against the bud while simultaneously sucking on it.

"Oh ... f ... fuck Yelena ... oh God! it's ... it's ... oh my god..."

Yelena looked at her deeply. Pieck's head fell back against the pillows, his hands squeezing her breasts as Yelena increased the speed of her tongue, before releasing the swollen nub with a pop. sliding her tongue between Pieck's pussy lips again, Pieck moaned at the sensation of it pressing inside her walls.

"Pieck ... baby, you taste so good!"

Pieck cried out at the words, Yelena's mouth assaulted her clit again, raking her teeth gently before sucking it into her mouth once more.

"I ... Yelena, fuck ... you feel so good!" exclaimed Pieck, both hands buried deep inside the mane of black hair that was now moving feverishly against her pussy. Pieck closed her eyes as Yelena moved deeper inside her, grinding her tongue against her opening and pushing against it.

Yelena was pulling Pieck over the edge, suddenly buried inside her and claiming her once more and Pieck was barely clinging to her sanity, feeling the vibrations of Yelena moaning against her pussy. Yelena watched intently as Pieck rolled on top of her, calling her name and untangling himself under her tongue. he was sending vibrations straight to her cock, and she couldn't help but want more.

Yelena wanted to see Pieck completely fall to pieces.

Pulling her mouth away, Yelena let go of his thigh and reached out to slide her thumb over Pieck's nipple, watching as Pieck reached out to drape her hand over his chest as she stroked Yelena's long hair.

"Oh God, Yelena, I need you.... I need more..."

Yelena closed her eyes at the desperate words falling from Pieck's lips and pressed a soft kiss to her clit, still throbbing and protruding fully from her hood. sliding her free hand slowly down Pieck's other thigh, Yelena lifted her palm and quickly slid her fingers inside Pieck.

Pieck arched off the bed with the feel of the slender fingers inside her and gripped her blonde locks tightly.

"Fuck Yelena... yes!"

Yelena moaned at the feel of Pieck's walls around her fingers "so tight.... fuck baby" Yelena unraveled, her voice rough with desire as she slid her fingers in with ease, her thumb pressing against Pieck's swollen clit, watching his body ripple against the sheets

  
"Oh my god Yelena yes...I - fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Yelena watched as Pieck let go of his hair and stroked his chest. his other hand tightened on Yelena's and he moved his hips against Yelena's fingers.

"Pieck you look so fucking beautiful, fucking yourself against my fingers..... so beautiful!"

Pieck cried out, throwing his head back against the pillow "so good .... Yelena t ... so fucking good ... please don't stop ..."

Yelena blew against the bud before taking it between her lips again, sucking and thrusting her fingers harder, the incoherent cries falling from Pieck's lips causing him to wiggle his own hips against the bed, his cock begging for friction.

"Shit, Pieck. you're perfect; open your eyes, baby..." Yelena moaned, feeling as if she herself had fallen over the edge at the sight of the girl. Pieck was definitely sexy, hair plastered to her forehead, a sheen of sweat covering her all over as she moved against Yelena's fingers.

Pieck gasped for air, her lungs burning along with the rest of her body. she opened her eyes at the desperate tone of Yelena's voice and leaned in. Locking eyes with Yelena as he fucked her, Pieck watched Yelena slide her hand over Pieck's thighs.

"F... fuck Yelena. Oh my God, I need ... shit! S... it feels... so good" Yelena clenched her jaw at the sight of Pieck teetering on the edge, suddenly feeling as if she had burst at the mere image of Pieck's disintegration.

"Come on, Pieck ... fuck ... let me see you!"

Pieck cried out clutching the sheets "Yelena p ... please oh my d.... God fuck baby... please, please, please, please..."

"Now baby... come for me now" Yelena growled, curving her fingers upward to press against the soft spot inside Pieck's pussy and sucking her clit hard at the same time.

Pieck's eyes moved to the back of her head and she arched off the bed, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

It exploded in Pieck's vision as she began to shudder in ecstasy. Yelena was forced to brace her arm against Pieck's waist to keep her still as he continued to suck and thrust inside her, prolonging the release that flowed from her gently and was now coating Yelena's fingers.

Finally Pieck's voice returned as she crashed onto the bed. a long cry flowing from her mouth like verse until her words faded into an incoherent chant.

"Yelena, Yelena, Yelena-"

Yelena released Pieck's clit with a choked cry as suddenly his balls tightened at the sounds falling from Pieck's lips. Yelena quickly slid down Pieck's body; her fingers still buried inside her, and caught Pieck in a searing kiss. sobbing her release into Pieck's mouth, Yelena suddenly went down and began shooting thick ropes of cum into his pants. Yelena buried her hand in Pieck's brown locks, kissing her deeply, before pulling away to moan against Pieck's mouth. closing her eyes tightly, Yelena's whole body trembled as she continued to spill.

"Shit! Pieck... fuck baby..."

Pieck was cupping Yelena's face, halting moans escaping her as she continued to fall apart. Yelena was between Pieck's legs, snuggling against her as the aftershocks of her orgasm faded and she finally withdrew her fingers from Pieck's heat. Yelena trailed them against her own lips, sucking Pieck's essence before their mouths joined.

Pieck gasped at the taste of herself on Yelena's tongue and wrapped her legs around her, pulling Yelena into her body completely. breasts rubbed against each other and trembling fingers worked now, sliding down cheeks into hair as tongues drew the last moans from each other's mouths.

Yelena pulled away and opened her eyes to look into Pieck's.

Pieck looked up with narrowed eyes and touched his fingers to Yelena's lips, the action filled Yelena's heart with something. Pieck smiled lazily, his expression dazed.

"H ... hello."

Yelena smiled and leaned in to kiss Pieck once more, her hand falling from Pieck's hair to his neck to finally trace the diamonds on his necklace.

Mine.

"Hello."


	15. Hold on tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieck's jealousy.

Over the years, Yelena had convinced herself that she would never find someone worthy of something as intimate as sleeping in her bed. she had never felt comfortable being so vulnerable with anyone, even Mikasa.

That that fact what made this moment important.

Because the moment she opened her eyes, Yelena realized she was in her bed with her arms folded around the Pieck ... and the feel of the warm body next to her made Yelena feel happy.

Content.

In fact, there was a slight trance of a smile on Yelena's face as she looked down at Pieck. Pieck's face was soft with sleep and tucked tightly into Yelena's neck.

Yelena had never seen anything so beautiful.

They must have slept all day, both women exhausted by their shared passion. in memories of how intimate she had become with Pieck, Yelena brought her fingertips to her lips, almost in disbelief at the way Pieck's taste still lingered there.

Yelena couldn't remember ever feeling as good as when Pieck was touching and kissing her. it was a sensation to have Pieck crumbling under Yelena's body during play, but what they had experienced together a few hours earlier, was unlike anything Yelena had ever had before.

Yelena made a promise to be better for Pieck, and the intimacy they shared only validated that promise. with Pieck being the woman he always craved, in every sense of the word, Yelena was willing to be the dominant Pieck needed.

Licking her lips, Yelena caressed Pieck's cheek.

That touched her, and soon Yelena was staring into his deep brown eyes.

Pieck's eyes were heavy with sleep, but the moment they met Yelena's, his lips drew into a smile. Yelena smiled back, unable to stop herself from stopping at the deliriously happy look that took over Pieck's face.

It all looked like there was an empty room filled with nothing more important than them. Pieck was swept into the depths of Yelena's gaze, their bodies practically molded together. at any other time she would have felt nervous, even embarrassed, but today, Pieck felt as if she belonged there.

When Pieck returned to his room late that night, he would probably have a meltdown wondering what it all really meant. the kiss they shared, the passion they had embarked on was so different from what they were used to, Pieck would wonder what it implied.

However, at this particular moment, it didn't matter to Pieck. she had his neck, she was back in Yelena's arms, and that's all she wanted.

Pieck just wanted to belong to Yelena again.

Blinking at Yelena, Pieck bit his lip...the words stuck in his throat. he almost didn't want to speak and ruin the moment. Yelena raised an eyebrow and rubbed Pieck's cheek with her thumb.

"Pieck-"

The words died under Yelena's tongue and Pieck leaned down to the blonde's level and captured her lips in a kiss. Pieck put his hands in the messy blonde locks, Yelena moved against Pieck in surprise, still cupping Pieck's cheek and moaning at the sensation of Pieck's tongue sliding against her ... all of it. Pieck's leg slid between Yelena's, and somehow they became closer.

The sensation of their breasts pressed against each other, and more specifically Pieck's body rolling against Yelena's as the kiss became more feverish, made Yelena's body vibrate with excitement. Pieck's presence in her bed was affecting her more than she had prepared herself for.

Sucking Pieck's lower lip into her mouth before releasing him, Yelena finally pulled away for breath. resting her forehead against Pieck's, she laughed breathlessly.

"That's one way to say good morning."

Pieck blushed, licking his lips with a smile. He glanced at the digital clock and told her it was well past morning. Yelena followed Pieck's line of sight and arched her eyebrows "My goodness, good night, I guess?"

Pieck chuckled, sliding his hand from Yelena's hair to rest against her neck "yeah.... we slept for a while."

Yelena looked around the room and noticed a tray in the lounge area. "Looks like we were able to sleep through dinner too."

Pieck turned, his stomach suddenly rumbling at the thought of dinner. they both looked down before looking up and laughing. Pieck marveled at the way the light hit Yelena's eyes as she laughed.

She is so beautiful when she smiled like this.

Yelena's laughter subsided and she smiled at Pieck before touching her stomach.

"I think we need to feed you."

Pieck smiled, ignoring the shiver that ran through her when he touched Yelena "I think so."

They looked at each other, before Yelena looked around the room "you know, I really don't want to get out of this bed."

Pieck felt his heart skip a beat at the words and smiled "me neither"

Yelena searched Pieck's eyes, her finger trembled against Pieck's abdomen as she stroked the skin around Pieck's belly button "so no" Yelena looked at her with hopeful eyes "have a cold dinner with me and stay here."

Pieck guessed that Yelena had only asked him to stay in the room the night before to help comfort her. now, she was asking Pieck to stay again. Yelena wanted Pieck there. only this time, she wanted Pieck in bed with her.

Pieck opened his mouth, eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Y.... Yelena ... I-"

"Don't think about that. I'm just asking you to sleep here tonight, with me." 

Pieck stared at Yelena, unable to speak before his face lit up with a smile "I just...figured I'd go back to my room, I didn't think you'd want me to stay, Yelena."

Yelena tucked a lock of hair behind Pieck's ear "of course, I want you to stay."

Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, Yelena smiled "now, let's eat."

Tuesday morning came and when it woke Pieck from his sleep, he walked over to find the place next to her empty, and sadly realized that Yelena would probably be ready for work.

It was a reality that made Pieck feel empty inside.

She would have preferred to stay under the covers pressed against Yelena's body for another 24 hours, but Pieck knew there were other responsibilities Yelena needed to attend to.

However, Pieck realized he had something to look forward to as he made his way downstairs, yawning. according to Yelena, it was supposed to be the beginning of change. Things were supposed to get better, she had Yelena, in the emotional and physical sense.

There was no denying the excitement that filled Pieck at the thought and by the time he reached the kitchen door, there was a smile on his face. however, when he looked into the kitchen, the sight made Pieck stop in his tracks.

"Yelena?"

Yelena looked up from her paper, trying to smile around the apple clenched between her teeth. sliding down from the bar stool she had been sitting on, Yelena approached Pieck, now clutching the apple in her hand.

"Good morning Pieck."

Pieck looked at Yelena in confusion, scratching his head "What are you still doing here?"

Yelena tilted her head to the side, raising her eyebrows in amusement, "that's not a very good way to say good morning to me" she giggled, and Pieck shook his head, blushing.

"I'm sorry Yelena" Pieck leaned over and pressed a kiss on Yelena's cheek "good morning...I just wasn't overdoing it seeing you here."

Yelena raised her eyebrows "I told you I was going to have breakfast with you every morning."

Pieck licked her lips, suddenly feeling shy.

"Oh... I... I didn't know what you meant, today.... I thought..."

Yelena chuckled, cupping Pieck's face. "Pieck, yes, today. I told you things were going to change, and that starts right away."

It wasn't that he didn't believe in Yelena the night before. Pieck had been so caught up in getting the necklace back and so lost in the taste of Yelena's mouth and Yelena's body as well as her hands, that she hadn't given much thought to the fact that the changes would be effective immediately.

Yelena smiled and leaned in to kiss Pieck softly "Will you have breakfast with me?"

Pieck shivered, lost in Yelena's touch, her eyes still closed from the brief sensation of Yelena's lips on hers. Pieck opened his eyes and cleared his throat.

"O...of course Yelena."

Yelena smiled, took a step back and crunched the apple she had been holding.

"Lovely. let's discuss your agenda for the day."

Yelena sat down at the counter and Pieck followed. reaching out to play with the "Y" on her necklace, Pieck took his own apple from the plate Yelena slid toward it.

It was interesting to see how the dynamic had changed so quickly. everything felt more comfortable, and Pieck didn't think he would ever see Yelena become so domestic with her in such a short time.

Yelena leaned her head on her hand and smiled "how are you?"

Pieck raised his eyebrows, chewing on his apple "I'm .... fine Yelena. the question is.... how are you? this has to be different from how you are used to behaving with your submissives"

Yelena felt her stomach turn. despite how strange this type of relationship was, it still felt comfortable to her. shrugging, Yelena replied, "I'm great...I honestly feel like I should have been giving this to you when we started our relationship."

Pieck studied Yelena's eyes "really?"

"Yes. this is more than an arrangement, Pieck. we are connected both emotionally and intimately. that's the reason you deserve to be respected and I will do it correctly. I plan to give you exactly what you need...and maybe learn a few things about me along the way."

Yelena took a sip of her coffee and Pieck turned back to his own apple, smiling at the bite he took "do you think I'm going to have something to teach you?"

Yelena raised her eyebrow "I don't know. you've already given me a chance to be a better dominant. who knows what to expect when it comes to you, Piku"

Pieck scoffed "oh no. It's definitely the other way around."

Yelena giggled, her eyebrows raised "me?" she gasped, before shaking her head "nah...I'm pretty predictable"

Pieck rolled his eyes and said "yeah, sure" he looked up at the clock over the stove "Yelena, what time do you have to be at work?"

Yelena shrugged again "whenever I want to show up."

Pieck frowned and shook his head "no, Yelena, I don't want you to be late."

Yelena reached over and touched Pieck's hand. "You won't make me late and even if you did, who cares, I'm the boss. i can be late if i want to" she bowed her head indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest like a small child and Pieck couldn't suppress his laughter at the sight of it.

God she is adorable.

"You know Yelena, you are a stubborn woman" Pieck said softly.

Yelena blushed "I know. but you have to be stubborn to manage something as big as my family's company. i don't necessarily like it, but i appreciate that they are advantages."

Pieck didn't see Yelena as a stubborn CEO, he just saw Yelena; the woman who put so much effort every day into managing her life, simply because she was afraid of what might happen if she got out of control. When Pieck looked at Yelena, he saw a woman who enjoyed the company of others, and even longed for a partner she loved ... but unfortunately did not know how to trust people.

"Pieck" Yelena began, and Pieck pushed his thoughts away, turning his attention back to Yelena.

Yelena had thought long and hard about the steps she should take to ensure balance during Pieck's time at home and in his real life. Yelena understood that Pieck did not necessarily want to be controlled; Pieck wanted Yelena to help apply structure to his life.

Because of the deep and unique acceptance Pieck had for his submissive nature, he craved the attention that Yelena had failed to provide before.

Yelena planned to rectify that.

"I mentioned last night that I made a call and set up an appointment with an agent for you today..... is that still okay?"

Pieck's heart drummed with excitement at the thought of working again "of course it's okay!" he exclaimed with a smile before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm ... really, really excited about this Yelena." 

Yelena shook her head, laughing at Pieck's excitement. "Pieck, don't apologize for being excited about working again. it's wonderful news" Yelena said softly "she'll be by for some time. around nine, okay?"

Pieck smiled "fine"

Yelena placed her hand on Pieck's hand.

"Pieck, I want you to understand that I want what's best for you and your career, okay? that means this is all you. I may have hired your agent, but you have the final say. every decision you make with your agent is your business, not mine. performance is your life and I don't want to meddle in that. I would just like to know when you have performances so I can cheer you on" Yelena finished with a laugh. Pieck bit his lip, his heart practically throbbing with gratitude at Yelena's words, "I hope the meeting goes well and that you are pleased with it. i really think she knows the right ways to show you and all your wonderful talent."

Rubbing her thumb over the space in Pieck's palm, Yelena smiled, before looking at Pieck deeply.

"Piku, I want you to know that I believe in you.... And I can't wait to see you become a star."

Pieck felt as if Yelena's gaze was so deep, it was searching his soul, surrounding it. leaning forward. Pieck kissed Yelena forward, his heart fluttering at how wonderful Yelena was "thank you Yelena."

Yelena cleared her throat, ignoring the way her body grew hot and desperate at the feel of Pieck's lips. "You're welcome Pieck" Yelena moistened her lips and continued. "I assume you'll be discussing some sort of plan for your auditions. my guess is that she'll want to put you to work right away." 

I hope so.

"Now I was thinking that I'd like to have breakfast with you every morning ... and maybe see you sometime during the day every day ... but if you get work and it's during those times, then you don't have to worry about that-" Pieck felt the red slide down his neck and cut Yelena off.

"Wait, you mean ... you want me to visit you at work?"

Yelena swallowed nervously "if it's okay with you...yes. maybe for lunch...or just in general...if you're not busy I know you'll need your own mode of transportation, so I arranged for you to have a car driver wherever you need to go..."

His facial expression taking on a thoughtful one, Pieck took a bite of his apple, processing the information Yelena was giving him.

Yelena looked deep into Pieck's eyes "if you're not comfortable with that, I understand...it's just.... I don't like the idea of you being here alone all day. I want you to work on your auditions and enjoy the city. besides..."

Yelena reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Pieck's ear.

"I can't stand the thought of being away from you all day," Yelena said.

Pieck flinched at her touch and nodded "I'd love to see you during the day Yelena."

Yelena's face broke out in a wide smile and Pieck let out a chuckle "good! now.... there's something I want to show you" 

Yelena got up from the bar and held out her hand.

Once Pieck took her hand, Yelena led them up the stairs to the second floor, stopping at the set of double doors in the center.

"Last week you were going into town to practice with Historia to hide from me" Yelena explained.

Pieck shook his head "I wasn't..."

Yelena pressed her finger to Pieck's lips. "Let me finish, Pieck." Yelena spoke softly. Pieck nodded his head; unable to really protest when Yelena used that tone on her. her voice was so beautiful and soft, like the rest of her. Pieck could never resist.

Yelena continued "although it was all a big misunderstanding and everything is resolved now, the fact remains that you have to go to the city to practice your craft. Yes, you were hiding it from me, but there's no place you could have practiced either" Pieck looked at Yelena in confusion, unsure of where the conversation was really going.

"After I made the appointment for your agent, I realized that with all the work I would get to appease your dream, I had seen a place to practice and maybe just get lost."

Pieck looked at Yelena confused "What are you talking about?"

Yelena turned the door handles and opened the doors, taking Pieck's breath away.

This room was every performer's dream.

High ceiling, mahogany floors, a wall of mirrors, and a gold grand piano tucked in the corner of the room.

Pieck walked in, open-mouthed and looked up at the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. his eyes misted over with amazement "My God! this is .... beautiful Yelena!" 

Yelena leaned against the door, her arms folded and a smile on her face "it's yours Pieck"

Pieck was in the middle of turning in a circle when he stopped, looking at Yelena with wide eyes, "is it.... mine?" he exclaimed.

"It's yours. music is a big part of who you are Pieck ... and it would be cruel of me to have you locked up in this big house with no place for you to express that side of yourself. I want to do whatever it takes to make you feel more comfortable here ... and ultimately help you achieve your dreams." 

Pieck crashed into Yelena's body, arms tight around her neck.

Yelena tensed at first, surprised by the tight embrace Pieck had her in. She didn't know Pieck would be so overwhelmed by the gesture. Yelena just wanted to do something nice for her. Yelena just wanted to show Pieck that she cared.

Relaxing, Yelena rested her hands on Pieck's waist, leaning into his touch and resting her head on Pieck's.

"This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me..."

Pieck murmured the words into Yelena's neck and they filled her with joy. before Yelena could get a good look at Pieck, their lips suddenly came together heatedly. Pieck's hands were buried in Yelena's hair as he set about recreating his tongue with Yelena's.

Yelena tilted Pieck's head back. sucking Pieck's tongue into her mouth, Yelena savored the way her own mouth vibrated from the moan that emptied Pieck's throat before he finally pulled away.

Smiling at Pieck, Yelena sighed "I care about you Pieck, I want to make your experiences here better, other than what we do in our lifestyle."

Pieck shook his head "I've never met anyone as wonderful as you, Yelena."

Yelena smiled "of course not. i'm one of a kind, love" Pieck chuckled and looked at the room Yelena had added to her house just for her.

Just for me.

Pieck swallowed the lump in his throat, before looking deeply at Yelena and saying "you are. you are truly one of a kind."

Looking into Pieck's eyes, Yelena felt as if she was drowning. all of Pieck's emotions were really there...and once you caught yourself looking into those beautiful brown eyes, life seemed as if it had only revolved around Pieck, her beauty and the waves of emotion that seemed to radiate from her.

She looks at me as if she can see the future in my eyes, Yelena thought. Pieck licked her lips and Yelena resisted the urge to kiss her again.

"You know, Yelena ... you miss me" Pieck teased after a minute, breaking the intense stare they were locked in.

"What can I say, I have a tendency to miss people, I think they're special."

Pieck smiled, pulled away from her embrace with skeptical eyes "really? and how many 'special' people have you missed? "Pieck said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Yelena, unable to resist the previous desires thanks to the cute pose Pieck was in, pressed a soft kiss to his lips before whispering "just one."

Pieck felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to get out of control. Yelena's words seemed so strange on the lips of a woman who was trying to stay away from emotions a few days before.

Pressing his fingertips against her glowing neck, Pieck felt the diamonds against his skin. lowering his gaze to the floor under Yelena's gaze, Pieck looking at the watch on his wrist "Yelena, you really should go, you're going to be late."

Yelena raised her hands in surrender. "All right, all right... I'm going. after your meeting, I'd like to start lunch appointments today." 

Appointments.

Pieck smiled, nodded and Yelena smiled softly. "I've also taken half the day off, so after lunch ... we're going to spend some much needed time with each other, okay?"

This was much more domestic than Pieck expected. Yelena was changing her whole way of life to accommodate Pieck. it made him wonder if Yelena really wanted to do this, or if she was just doing it to make Pieck happy. Pieck just wanted Yelena to be happy.

Pieck gently caressed Yelena's face before rising up on the tips of her toes to press a kiss against her cheekbone "If it makes you happy, Yelena."

The two women looked at each other and Yelena smiled; her heart was beating wildly at the words.

"It makes me" Yelena, she said softly "it makes me happy."

\------------------------------------

"Yelena, where are we going?" Pieck inquired again.

Yelena laughed. Pieck had been asking the same question since they left lunch together and still wasn't going to get an answer. Pieck exuded anticipation, his knees knocking together and his eyes darting anxiously back and out the window.

Yelena reached out and placed her hand on his knee.

"Calm down, Piku. We'll be there soon" Pieck looked away from the passing buildings and smiled shyly at Yelena.

"Sorry...I've never done well with surprises."

Yelena squeezed his knee with a smile "you know, you never told me how your meeting with your agent went."

Pieck's eyes lit up with excitement "Annie? She's amazing.... where did you find her?"

Yelena looked out the window, watching the people walking and clinging to their coats in the sudden November winds. the weather had been in place this fall, but now it had turned cold, and Yelena's flowers would need to be replaced.

"Honestly," Yelena turned to Pieck with a smile "Annie is Mikasa's sub."

Pieck's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open "She's, she's...?"

Yelena smiled, holding back laughter at Pieck's stunned words "yes. she's a sub, that's one of the reasons I thought she benefits you as an agent. if you're uncomfortable with a job because of something going on with us.... or something like that, she'll understand" Yelena looked deep into Pieck's eyes.

"But I would never initiate anything that would jeopardize the job you have, okay?"

Pieck nodded with a smile, blushing at the thought of what might jeopardize his job.

He couldn't help but burst out in chills at the thought of Yelena, touching her like that. stroking his collar, Pieck licked his lips.

"I also know for a fact that she's very good at her job and a very good friend if you ever need to talk."

Pieck looked at Yelena "I thought I could talk to you?"

Yelena smiled "of course you can always talk to me...but I thought you would enjoy having a friend who understood some of the things you were going through"

Pieck nodded, lowering his gaze to the leather seat beneath her.

"Pieck."

Pieck looked up and Yelena smiled "You want to talk about what you and Annie discussed?"

Pieck smiled "I gave her my shot, and told her about all my previous experiences in productions for the school, and she told me about all the good feedback I'd apparently gotten from my teachers. she says she already has auditions lined up for me next week!"

Yelena leaned forward, and pressed her hand against Pieck's cheek "that's amazing, Piku!"

Pieck closed his eyes, leaning into Yelena's touch "You're amazing!"

Yelena chuckled, as the car came to a stop, "we're finally here, love" Yelena said suddenly as she grabbed Pieck's hand, and when the door opened, Pieck stepped out into the cold air after Yelena.

"Whoa..."

"Welcome to the Rose, otherwise known as part of the famous fashion district."

Pieck blinked against the fast winds whipping against his face "holy shit."

Yelena laughed "how very eloquent of you."

Pieck adjusted her jacket tighter around her torso, flexed her fingers in her gloves and gazed in awe at all the luxury stores that lined her field of vision.

Gucci, Chanel, Versace ... those were signs she didn't often see. There was no way Pieck Finger of Eldia,had any of these brands in her closet.

Pieck turned away in amazement, shaking his head frantically "Yelena.... I can't-"

"Yes...you can" smiled Yelena and looked at Pieck's body "You are a beautiful woman who deserves to have beautiful things, Pieck."

Yelena reached into her coat and pulled something out, before reaching out her hand towards Pieck.

The wind began to blow harder, hitting Pieck's face and making his eyes water as he looked down at what was in Yelena's hand.

It was a card, a black one to be exact.

Marley Express.

Pieck looked at Yelena in disbelief. this was not something that starving artists had access to only on a daily basis. Pieck was pretty sure that, even to receive one of these cards, you had to be invited by Marley Express, and that was after you owned a platinum card, which Pieck clearly didn't have.

These were better things that Yelena had worked for and that she was extending to Pieck.

"As you wish," Yelena said, her eyes filled with something unidentifiable. Pieck's lips twitched as he tried to form something coherent to say.

Yelena shook her head, placing the credit card in Pieck's palm.

"Stop. even though you are submissive, I am aware that you are a grown woman Pieck; you need to be able to spend your own money." 

Pieck laughed "but it's not my money. I've never had a credit card in my life, Yelena. my money can only afford animal sweaters, not versace." 

Yelena smiled "it's your money. look at the name on the card, Pieck." 

Pieck turned the card over in his hand, staring at the silver embossing.

Pieck Finger.

"No limit, as well as some other high-end perks, and the bill will come to me."

"Yelena I can't."

Yelena leaned down and cupped Pieck's face and captured his lips in a searing kiss, licking her tongue determinedly and savoring the way Pieck's body sank into hers.

Well, that's one way to convince me.

Biting her lower lip, Yelena smirked as Pieck moaned, finally pulling away, Yelena sighed.

"Please stop protesting and let me do this for you, okay? I just want you to have nice things. in fact, I want you to have the best of everything..." said Yelena as an afterthought, before continuing "but most of all I want you to have the freedom to get these things for yourself."

Pieck bit her swollen lip, still looking greedily at Yelena. she still felt strange about being told to spend Yelena's money, especially with a credit card that had no limit and was only issued to very wealthy people, but being taken away from her softened her feelings. however, her body was now buzzing with excitement. however, Pieck ignored the way her skin seemed to tingle and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well. it's okay, Yelena."

Yelena smiled "fine."

Pieck pocketed the card, noting that it was a bit heavier than the plastic ATM card he owned, and grabbed Yelena's hand, leading her down the sidewalk toward the expensive stores.

Not knowing where to start, Pieck tugged Yelena out of the first store he saw.

"Are you a chanel woman, Pieck?"

Watching curiously as a doorman opened the door for them, Pieck paused and laughed nervously "I don't know what kind of woman I am."

Yelena slipped her hands into her coat pocket and laughed at the expression on Pieck's face.

"Welcome ladies," the man said in a deep voice with a smile. Pieck nodded his head, tightening his grip on Yelena's hand as he entered the store.

It was beautiful, there were clothes, purses and shoes everywhere. They were the kind of clothes Pieck had only seen in magazines, clothes for wealthy people. this was fashion for people of purpose. why did she have to she granted the right to wear these expensive outfits? before he could get lost in his thoughts about how poor he was in comparison to Yelena, a high pitched voice caught his attention.

"Yelena Stein! What a pleasure to see you!" 

Pieck turned to look at the clothes just in time to see a blond man walking toward them.

Waltzing.

He had the most peculiar outfit; black leather pants and a brown blazer. His hair was perfectly sculpted, and he had a smooth face.

He oozed style...and looked so familiar.

Yelena smiled softly, amused as she released Pieck's hand to kiss the sides of the man's face.

"Sir. Braun's ... how surprising not to see you here."

Sir. Braun's mofo "oh lose the cordial executive act honey, we're out of the house. everyone knows Reiner Braun practically lives on 5th avenue." 

Pieck slipped over to Yelena and looked curiously at Reiner.

Reiner Braun.

"Reiner?" Pieck asked softly and the man finally smiled at him.

"Hello?" he looked at Yelena "who is this beauty on your arm Yelena?"

Pieck smiled "Reiner!"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows "she's an excited little thing."

Yelena looked at Pieck confusedly, before looking at Reiner.

"Reiner, it's me! Pieck Finger" Pieck stepped forward to take her hands and tilted his head in confusion, laughing.

"No..." he paused, looking at Pieck, before looking back at Yelena for an introduction.

Yelena smiled in confusion "Reiner, this is Pieck Finger."

Reiner's eyes widened and he gasped, clutching his heart "holy mother of battleship!"

He threw himself against Pieck, and she laughed, squeezing his former best friend as if her life depended on it.

They broke apart and Reiner looked at Pieck in wonder, "Look at you! Where have you been?"

"I could say the same for you, sir. Let's keep in touch" he joked "how long have you been in Marley?"

Reiner blushed, having the nerve to look a little embarrassed "Sorry love, I should have called. I knew you and Porco were here, but it was a couple of years after graduation and I got an internship at Vogue. after that, things got hectic. now..."

"Now you live on 5th Avenue" Pieck said with a smile "I always knew you'd do something with that amazing fashion sense."

Yelena raised her eyebrows "You two went to high school with each other?"

They both smiled at her. Pieck nodded "we were in the Glee club together, although we didn't get along very well at first."

Reiner scoffed "she got all the solos and dressed atrociously.... so naturally I was caught between being jealous of her talent and wanting to burn down her closet with her in it"

Pieck patted Reiner's arm and laughed "eventually we stopped fighting for the spotlight long enough to realize what a dynamic duo we were, but we lost touch after graduation" he turned to Reiner with sad eyes "I really missed you"

Reiner smiled softly "I missed you too much, Pieck. now, let me take a good look at you!"

He examined her form, turning her in circles and smiling appreciatively.

"Hmm, well! Someone left their animal sweaters in Eldia" he raised his eyebrows and Pieck chuckled.

"Some of us need a change...I can't say the same for you."

Reiner teased her, stepping back to place a hand on his hips as he reached down to run his fingers through his combed hair.

"Honey, I was made for a magazine cover, even in Eldia."

Yelena licked her lips at the sight of the two of them. she wondered how Mikasa left this little tidbit of information in Pieck's report.

Pieck looked at Yelena and they smiled at each other. Reiner raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I've gone to say I never saw this coming in high school; Pieck Finger on the arm of one of the richest women in the world."

Pieck blushed and Yelena smiled, before returning her attention to Reiner.

"I think this would be a good time to tell you that I was actually planning to contact you about being Pieck's stylist ... Or a personal shopper, if you will."

Reiner put his hand to his forehead "it's still my heart, this absolutely trumps being the first man to play maria in west side history as my lifelong dream ... it's fate I tell you, because chanel wasn't originally in my plan today."

Pieck's eyes widened "Yelena..."

Yelena turned "I knew you would need help with this Pieck, and I can only do so much. Reiner calls me, and I guess you know how great his fashion sense is-" 

Reiner interrupted "no time for an explanation, Pieck. we have some shopping to do..... Yelena you don't have to worry about anything, however, I am surprised that you actually participate in the shopping for once."

Pieck looked into their eyes, wide-eyed in disbelief at the turn of events.

How small was the world?

Reiner Braun, his best friend from high school, turned out to be Yelena Stein's stylist.

He pulled Pieck and she looked behind her to see Yelena smiling.

"This is a particularly special situation," she said, looking deeply at Pieck. Pieck bit her lower lip at the way Yelena was looking at her.

Reiner rolled his eyes "you definitely don't have to tell me how special Pieck's case is. she's been a trend not for years."

"Hey!"

"We've been trying on dresses for hours Reiner, I'm exhausted."

Yelena glanced at all the shopping bags surrounding them. after hours of shopping in various stores, Yelena mentioned some formal events she had scheduled. somehow, as soon as she heard that, Reiner managed to pull out some dresses from various designers on the spot and arranged a fitting.

So now here they were; Reiner studying the dresses like they were science, and Yelena sitting cross-legged in the chair as she patiently waited for Pieck to leave the dressing room for the umpteenth time that day.

"Are you exhausted? I probably replaced your entire closet in one day...that's talent, my dear. not to mention the absolutely impossible favor I had to pull to allow this accessory to come down at the last minute!"

Pieck frustratedly moved away from the curtain.

"No one asked you to do this! I didn't think you'd start designing me today..."

"The faster we get started, the better.... are you almost done there? oscar de la renta isn't hard to close; at least it shouldn't be for your little figure."

Pieck gasped "Reiner, this dress is fifty thousand dollars!"

Yelena let out a snort, watching as Reiner rolled his eyes "Honestly, Pieck. you've been saying that all day. you need to understand something you're shooting with Yelena Stein, a highly respected and admired woman. when the press catches them, they're not going to want to see you in a cheap outfit you put up for sale at a thrift store ... or God will forget about a party dress you bought at Macy's. you have to be fabulous."

Yelena leaned forward "Is there anything white on the rack, Reiner?"

Reiner turned to Yelena with a frown, "Your entire closet can't be white, Yelena ... and since when do you have an opinion on style?"

Yelena smiled "since you started designing Pieck.... now, is there anything white on that rack?"

Ignoring her question, Reiner placed a hand on his hip, his lips arched upward in a smile "how interesting. I've never seen you like this Yelena."

Yelena shrugged "you look so good in white."

"Should I call Nanaba for wedding dresses?"

A crash was heard from behind the curtain and Yelena raised her eyebrow "Are you okay, Piku?"

"I'm fine..."

Reiner took a step forward "What's going on between you two? I'm conveying a different feeling to you than usual when it comes to your conquests"

Yelena sighed "has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?"

Reiner pointed his chin up "maybe once or twice."

Rolling her eyes, Yelena stared at him, "you really should work on that, you know. gossip more than the US weekly" Reiner looked briefly offended, and Yelena took his shocked silence as an opportunity to continue "but for your information, Braun, Pieck is more than a conquest, and that's the end of the discussion. now get something white off that shelf, before you call Rico Brzenska "

Reiner gasped "you would never betray me like that!"

Yelena smirked "try me, who do you think he goes to for jewelry?"

Reiner turned and walked to his bookshelf, muttering "they all come for jewelry!"

With him distracted, Yelena rose from her seat and slipped between the curtains looking at Pieck.

A dress in soft blue, and sitting on a stool was Pieck. she was beautiful, even with her wild hair, which was clearly messed up by shirts and dresses that slipped over her head all day. Yelena smiled at Pieck's lovely appearance at first, before realizing that Pieck was looking down at her own hands dejectedly.

"Reiner ... Stretch all your subs?"

Yelena sighed, hoping Pieck wasn't hurt by what he heard outside the curtain.

"Are you mad at me?"

Pieck looked up quickly "no. I just want to know if this is something you do with every woman..."

Yelena stepped forward, shaking her head. "I pick out clothes for my submissives when I have them accompany me somewhere. but that doesn't happen often, since I only have sex with most of them."

Pieck tilted his head to the side "so I am .... different?"

Yelena smiled "I meant what I said, Pieck. you're special. Reiner is only acting this way, because he's surprised. he's never seen me so involved with shopping before. not even when it comes to my own closet."

Pieck's heart fluttered "but you've just been sitting there."

Yelena smiled "believe me, that's more complicated than I usually am"

Pieck blushed "I like that you're involved, Yelena I love to hear your opinion on what you think I look good in"

Yelena swept her eyes over Pieck's body "I think you look beautiful all over."

Suddenly burning at the sensation of Yelena's eyes on her, especially since they had been at it all day, Pieck slid off the stool. Yelena noticed the way dark hunger coursed through Pieck's lowered eyes "Everything?"

Yelena swallowed at the way Pieck's voice softened innocently. she dismissed "yes."

Pieck licked her lips, reaching up to remove the shoulder straps, the dress slid down to reveal the white lace bra pushing her breasts up.

"Do you think I look good in this?"

Yelena's body responded immediately, his cock twitching at the sight of her breasts beneath the lace. Yelena leaned forward, pressing her palm against the plump flesh, her eyes darkening "You always look beautiful in white."

Pieck leaned into Yelena's touch, the dress sliding lower. Yelena moved closer, pressing her other hand against Pieck's waist.

Pieck reached behind her back and unfastened her clasp, her bra falling forward. seeing the loose material, Yelena's fingers slipped underneath and cupped her breast.

Pieck's eyes closed at the feel, her nipples hardening under Yelena's touch.

Yelena leaned over the way Pieck's body went limp, both hands firmly kneading Pieck's breasts.

"You're beautiful, Pieck."

Pieck sobbed, his body responding to the touch, as Yelena leaned forward and took his lips in a kiss. moved her thumbs over Pieck's nipples and Pieck moaned, wrapping his arms around Yelena's neck.

I can never get enough of her mouth.

"Hey! No fornicating in the rental Oscar! ", Reiner shouted.

Pieck squealed into Yelena's mouth, trying to break free of her embrace, but Yelena only pulled her closer, reaching out to grab the back of his neck as she pressed his back against the wall, her tongue firm and wet inside Pieck's mouth. Yelena moved her lips over Pieck's with determination, and Pieck couldn't help the way he moaned as Yelena sucked his lower lip into her mouth before releasing him. Pieck gasped for air, his head spinning and his nipples hard.

Yelena pressed her forehead against Pieck's, her eyes now a deep dark shade. "Did you find anything white, Braun?"

He sighed noisily "I have a stunning white marquise dress with your name on it. just please.... no sexing until the designer dresses have been safely returned."

Pieck chuckled and Yelena leaned forward "We'll see about that," he murmured.

Yelena pressed one more kiss to Pieck's lips and reached up to run her fingers through the pendant on Pieck's neck. Pieck smiled as Yelena released her and walked out of the dressing room.

His knees practically shaking, Pieck leaned against the wall and tried to gather his strength to try on his next dress.

Really, how could she go at this point without the feel of Yelena's mouth on hers?

Has she ruined me?

Yelena and Pieck left Reiner behind during dinner.

Honestly, Pieck was exhausted, but she was happy to see Reiner and excited to be able to spend more time together beyond their shopping experience.

The whole day had been a flurry of designer clothes and preening and had left Pieck feeling like a barbie doll. but in Pieck's opinion, every outfit was worth it for the chance to see Yelena smile in approval.

The car stopped at del posto, a five-star restaurant on 10th Avenue. Yelena wanted to take Pieck out to dinner so they could experience something different, and ultimately celebrate the progress they had made with each other over the past few days. because of this, Pieck had decided to wear one of Reiner's many Oscar de la renta dresses tonight; this particular pastel pink one. Yelena was pleased with it, because it was as close to white as cocktail dresses had been.

Besides, Yelena clung to the knowledge that what was underneath the dress was white.

The images made her tremble with desire as they entered the restaurant.

"Pieck, that's a beautiful dress."

Pieck smiled "thank you, but that's the fifth time you've told me, Yelena."

Yelena reached up to run her fingers over the silk collar "sorry...I can't help but notice how beautiful you look"

Pieck smiled "Reiner has very good taste, huh?"

Yelena licked her lips "he definitely knows what looks good on you."

Yelena leaned forward, her lips placed on the edge of Pieck's ear, "but I know it would be so much better from you." Pieck flinched, still feeling queasy from the incident in the locker room.

Pieck turned to Yelena and leaned into her embrace "Maybe if I'm okay.... we can find out?"

Yelena squeezed Pieck's hip, reaching forward to trace his nose "if you're a good girl.... maybe."

Pieck bit her lip; the thought of being able to finish what she started earlier made her shiver with anticipation.

Yelena smiled at Pieck and turned to look at the restaurant. she had made reservations that morning, having a strong urge to start earning and eating Pieck the way she should have been doing.

As she looked for the host to make sure her table was ready, Yelena checked her eyes as people waited to be seated.

It was there that she saw a pair of familiar blue eyes.

They were the same blue eyes that were once genuine with friendship, but only turned black with betrayal. they were also the same eyes that once directed both guilt and shame towards Yelena.

Yelena looked into those eyes, her body motionless, as the woman immediately recognized her and began to approach her.

"Yelena Stein," she said softly, as if Yelena's name meant so much to her.

The sound of her voice made Yelena tense up next to Pieck, and Pieck looked up to see a woman smiling at Yelena with short black hair.

Yelena's hand slid to Pieck's back, resting there, and Pieck stood a little straighter, a sense of awareness faded. it was as if the atmosphere had become a little tense.

Yelena smiled "Frieda Reiss."

Pieck watched as the two women looked deeply at each other. Yelena's body was suddenly very stiff and her smile had transformed into something distant; extremely different from the smiles they had shared moments before.

As if they were connected, Pieck could suddenly feel the change in Yelena, and he knew it had to do with this woman named Frieda.

Yelena, sensing Pieck's sudden hesitation, gently scratched his back. it was her way of reassuring Pieck that it was okay.

Frieda smiled brightly "My goodness...I can't believe it's really you. it's been so long."

Yelena's smile dimmed "yes it has been."

Frieda was lost for words, something unfamiliar shone in her eyes. Yelena looked at Pieck with a smile and broke the silence "let me introduce you to Pieck Finger," Yelena said. then looking at Pieck, Yelena gestured to Frieda "Pieck, this is Frieda. i went to high school with her."

Frieda turned to Pieck, as if suddenly realizing he was there. Frieda then began to examine every detail of Pieck, from the designer dress she wore to the shoes.

"Nice to meet you, Pieck."

The way Frieda said her name didn't sit well with Pieck and his eyes hardened. Nodding his head at her in lieu of a response, Pieck noticed the way Yelena was rubbing her now.

Pieck didn't speak ... completely unsure of how to react. this woman was clearly someone who had made a bad impression on Yelena at some point in her life. now she stood in front of them, smiling at Pieck as if her presence was irrelevant and looked at Yelena like a wounded puppy.

Pieck felt compelled to glare at her, but she owed Yelena respect. she had the collar on and they were in public. she knew how to behave.

No matter who this woman was, Pieck would not embarrass Yelena.

Yelena could feel the tension and wondered about Frieda's approach to Pieck. Pieck was responding eloquently, but Yelena could sense her hesitation. she knew Pieck could sense her discomfort and only felt protective of her dominant.

Yelena, however, was determined not to appear as the same girl she was in high school. despite her feelings for Frieda, she intended to act as cordial as she could.

"Ms. Stein, your table is ready."

Nodding to the host, Yelena turned to Frieda, looking at her curiously and realizing that the woman was alone. "You dine alone?"

Frieda lowered her eyes, nodding "yes. it's just me."

Yelena swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to get rid of the memories as she looked at Frieda "why don't you join us for dinner?"

Frieda smiled and Pieck felt the heat rise in her veins, something about the woman making her feel seriously uneasy.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude on your dinner plans, Yelena..."

Pieck felt Yelena's hand still against her back, firmly. Pieck cleared his throat, nodding "it's okay.... you and Yelena look like you have some catching up to do."

Frieda's smile shifted to Pieck, and she raised her eyebrows "Well then."

"Ms. Stein?"

Yelena looked up at the confused host. "Could you add another chair to our table?"

Pieck drowned out the sound of Yelena speaking to the man, eyes drifting over Frieda's smug body language. with that, she tried to relax under Yelena's arm.

You have to behave yourself, for her.

By the time Pieck zoned back to what was happening, they were all together at the table and had ordered and served drinks. Pieck sat, hands in his lap, watching Yelena's controlled position.

The wall was back.

Frieda smiled, taking a sip of the drink she ordered "you know, Yelena...I've actually been following your success."

Yelena's face looked slightly surprised and she picked up a fork, twirling it between her fingers idly.

"Oh yeah?"

Frieda nodded with a laugh "it's impossible to live in Marley and not follow you. you've done so well with your father's company..... I know he's proud."

Yelena cleared her throat "I'm sure."

Pieck studied their interaction, resisting the urge to growl when Frieda stepped forward to grab Yelena's moving hand. "I'm sorry for what happened to them, Yelena. I ... wish I could have been there for you."

Her eyes genuine with regret and Yelena looked at her touching hands for a long time. as Pieck watched Yelena's eyes glaze over with something, it immediately alerted her to the fact that Frieda was making her uncomfortable.

Yelena looked at Frieda and smiled brightly "thank you for your condolences."

Pieck flexed his fingers on his lap and continued to look at the scene in front of her.

"Pieck" Yelena said softly and Pieck raised his eyes to Yelena.

"Drink your wine, please."

Pieck nodded, silently with obedience, as she leaned over to take a sip from her glass. she felt Frieda's eyes on her, following her necklace and studying the 'Y' intently.

It was as if an understanding came over her. Pieck smiled, her eyes smug with pride. the necklace glittered and Pieck was trembling with joy at the jealousy that lurked behind Frieda's eyes at the sight of it.

Whatever she did, however she screwed up, she wasn't getting Yelena back now.

Mine.

"So Yelena, how did you meet Pieck?"

Yelena smiled, her hand resting on Pieck's knee under the table.

"I was having dinner at a restaurant, and she spilled white wine on me."

Pieck blushed at the memory of how he had handled the glasses at the time, praying she could keep her job.

Frieda smiled "that's interesting. so you two were having dinner there and bumped into each other?"

Pieck shook his head "I was a waitress."

Frieda raised her eyebrow "oh. you're a waitress?"

Pieck's jaw clenched "I was a waitress, when I met Yelena."

Frieda's eyes moved over her again "and now you are?"

Yelena squeezed Pieck's thigh, and Pieck kept his mouth shut "Pieck is an actress, with a beautiful voice. she graduated from Marley's dramatic arts academy"

Frieda chuckled "oh that's too cute" her eyes sparkled with mirth as she looked at Pieck "she's like Cinderella, only instead of a maid you worked as a 'starving artist' until you were lucky enough to catch the eye of rich Yelena Stein..."

Pieck's hands were now rubbing her lap, anger bursting inside her.

"What is it you do, Frieda?"

Yelena loosened her grip on Pieck's knee, and slid her hand over Pieck's thigh.

Calm down.

Frieda smiled at Pieck's irritation.

"I'm a lawyer."

Yelena bit her lip "how appropriate."

Pieck looked at Yelena, and Frieda leaned back in her chair curiously. "Why is that?"

Yelena took a sip of wine, as she trailed her fingers slowly over Pieck's thigh.

"Well, you were a cheerleader in high school and you knew what you had to do to climb the social ladder" Yelena locked eyes with her, continuing "you were a shark and now you're a shark, I guess some things never change." 

Pieck reached over and touched her necklace with a smile noting the way Frieda looked hurt.

Frieda cleared her throat "I'm not so bad now. i specialize in family law."

Pieck rested her fingertips on the 'Y' as Frieda stared at her. Pieck's body practically hummed as he stared at the woman, not recoiling from her scrutiny.

"That's a beautiful necklace Pieck."

Pieck didn't hesitate "thank you, it was a gift."

Frieda pursed her lips "well, of course it was. I know a starving artist can't afford something like that" 

Pieck bristled, and Frieda continued, "it must also help that you're screwing the owner of the number one jewelry company in the world."

Pieck's mouth gaped open Yelena's hands trapped her thigh again, preventing her from responding.

Yelena's eyes hardened as she looked at her old friend "listen Frieda. we can sit here and pretend with each other all night, or we can be immature and throw jokes at each other, but either way I'm not going to tolerate you disrespecting Pieck"

Frieda looked at Pieck "I'm not disrespecting her, I'm just making an observation."

Pieck's eyes flashed dangerously, and Yelena's hand left her thigh so she could slip her arm around the back of Pieck's chair and around his shoulders.

"That's the difference between making an observation and seeing what you want to see. I thought you might have learned from your mistakes over the years."

Frieda's eyes softened and she turned to Yelena apologetically "Yelena, I'm sorry...I was just-"

Yelena raised her hand "no. let's move the conversation forward, shall we?"

Pieck was biting the inside of her jaw, trembling with anger. she gripped her pendant tightly.

Frieda suddenly fell silent and while Pieck was determined to obey Yelena, she couldn't seem to open her mouth and do that without brutally punching Frieda. so she settled for an easy question "so. you and Yelena were friends in high school?"

Frieda smiled "best friends actually."

Yelena looked down at the table, lost in memories of things that served the right bond they once had.

Pieck asked, "So you guys lost touch after school?"

Yelena tensed and Pieck looked at Frieda, whose eyes turned sad.

Yelena answered for her "I guess you could say that."

Pieck knew there was more to that story, but he wasn't going to ask. Frieda however seemed to take cognizance of the situation and suddenly leaned forward, her eyes desperate "Yelena, you have to know that I tried to find you, and I tried to tell you-"

Yelena shook her head "this is not the right time for that, Frieda."

Frieda looked at Pieck, but continued speaking "Yelena, I didn't know what happened to you after that night. I didn't think I would ever get the chance to tell you how sorry I was for what I did to you. please let me apologize"

Yelena rested both hands on the table, her eyes full of discomfort. "I told you Frieda, this is not the time for that conversation."

Pieck was filled with irritation, his leg bouncing without Yelena's touch to still it.

Frieda sighed angrily "Cut the crap Yelena. I don't care that your little girlfriend is here."

Pieck said sharply "She doesn't want to talk about it!"

Yelena looked cautiously at Pieck "Pieck!"

Frieda's eyes flashed fiercely at Pieck "listen to Yelena sweetheart, and know your place"

Pieck slapped his hand on the table "I know my place, but you obviously don't know yours. whatever mistakes you've made with Yelena be in the past, and you're only disrespecting her by continuing to press the issue"

Frieda laughed. "Well, get this, Cinderella has a bit of a temper. Yelena has them all dressed up in designer clothes and thinking its royalty" Frieda leaned forward and Yelena's hand came to rest on Pieck's knee, squeezing.

"You don't know anything about Yelena, so how about you keep your mouth shut and play with your cute little necklace while the adults try to have a conversation."

That's right bitch.

Pieck was shaking, ignoring Yelena's grip and resting his hands on the table as if to keep himself from lunging towards Frieda.

"You're right, I don't know Yelena. I don't know how you fucked up with her, but you have to go through your skull to make it stop. if you wanted to apologize and prove yourself, then you would have respected her from the moment you saw her. instead, all you've done is act like a jealous child, and it's pathetic. I may not know Yelena, but I'm the one sitting on this side of the table, not you. and I'm not going to sit here and let you hurt her any more than you obviously already have."

"Enough."

Pieck stilled at Yelena's tone, and suddenly realized how tightly Yelena was gripping her knee. Pieck immediately knew she'd fucked up, but it was worth it to see the shock on Frieda's face.

Pieck tried to be cordial; she tried to let Yelena handle it. However, in doing so, she underestimated the amount of control she would have when she saw Yelena's discomfort.

Yelena was hers, and Pieck would not allow anything of hers to be hurt or disrespected; even if she had to compromise her duties as a submissive to do so.

Pieck leaned back in the chair, her eyes lowered. she was well aware of how much trouble she was in.

Yelena's eyes were dark and her nostrils flared "Frieda, would you excuse us for a moment?"

Her voice was firm, but there was something else hidden behind her tone. Pieck swallowed heavily.

"Pieck!"

Pieck stood up and took Yelena's outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her away from the table.

Yelena was vibrating with a range of emotions. Opening the bathroom door and allowing Pieck to pass through first, Yelena sighed as she closed the door.

"Lean over the sink, please, eyes down."

Pieck shuddered, doing as he was told and ignoring his own reflection in the mirror.

Yelena turned around and saw her submissive. Pieck looked calm as she leaned over the sink, but Yelena could still see the flushed tone of her skin from her anger.

"I'm disappointed in you Pieck."

Pieck breathed through his nose, his heart fluttering at the words.

Yelena took a step forward, now standing behind Pieck, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I understand how you feel. at first I assumed it was jealousy of what you thought Frieda and I had, but I still expected you to act without reproach."

Pieck focused on her hands, hyper-aware of Yelena behind her.

"Frieda was completely out of line...and I'm sorry you were subjected to her immaturity..." Yelena rested her hands on Pieck's hips.

"But you're still my sub, and you're better than her Pieck. I hope you're the bigger person when it comes to the things she says about you ... Or about me." 

Pieck flexed his fingers, before softly saying "I'm sorry Yelena."

Yelena swallowed "I accept your apology and I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I brought you here because I didn't want to embarrass you in front of Frieda, but you have to learn from your mistakes Pieck, do you understand?"

Pieck bit her lip "yes Yelena."

Yelena looked at her through the mirror, watching Pieck's downcast eyes move back and forth against the marble counter.

"Take off your dress, then put your hands back on the counter."

Pieck shivered, her body filled with anticipation as she removed her dress. the cold air from the bathroom whipped her ass, barely covered by the white thong.

Yelena stared at her. she could feel her body reacting to the sight of Pieck, bent over and offering herself to punishment. Yelena placed her hand gently on Pieck's dress, pushing it further up her back, before pulling the delicate lace material across her buttocks.

Pieck was having trouble breathing, body suddenly burning hotter than the thought of what was about to happen.

Yelena gripped Pieck's hip firmly with her left hand and pressed her right hand gently against Pieck's ass, rubbing the soft skin and looking at it in the mirror, before bringing her palm quickly against his flesh.

The force jerked Pieck's body forward, and he restrained himself. his fingers gripped the counter, and before he could recover Yelena's hand came down again, hard.

Pieck wondered briefly how long it took Yelena to perfect her swing. for her to be a woman, the force behind her hand was strong. firm.

He wasn't going to hurt her, but Yelena was definitely trying to leave a memory.

Pieck bit her lip, as the third and fourth blow stung her right cheek.

She felt punished, exposed and slightly humiliated for being punished in the bathroom for talking.

However, she was soaking wet.

Pieck felt like she was going to explode, she was so turned on. even though she was disappointed in herself for not being on her best behavior...she felt hungry for more.

Yelena bit her lip, rubbing her palm against the warm skin "eyes up."

Pieck moved his tear-filled eyes to the mirror just as Yelena lowered her hand for the fifth time, the force behind her hand sending Pieck forward again.

"Oh!"

Yelena and Pieck froze in shock.

Pieck groaned.

The sound was rampant, vibrating off the walls around him and catching both Pieck and Yelena in a state of awe. Pieck's eyes widened through the mirror, staring at Yelena, whose eyes began to darken with lust.

Yelena's hand was resting on Pieck's ass, vibrating from the way she had slapped Pieck's flesh.

They were locked in an intense stare. Yelena was suddenly overcome with desire knowing that Pieck was aroused by what was supposed to be his punishment.

It didn't surprise Yelena...she just hadn't expected him to make her feel that way.

Yelena rested her left hand against the counter next to Pieck's head. she was breathing heavily, her eyes still holding Pieck hostage in the mirror.

Pieck was trembling; under Yelena's gaze she wasn't sure if she had done something wrong.

Pieck stammered "Yelena, I...I'm sorry...I-"

Yelena's hand suddenly moved from the counter to Pieck's hair. Yelena lifted Pieck from the sink and pressed their bodies against each other.

Pieck gasped, looking at them in the mirror, feeling Yelena's hand massaging his bare ass. she pressed her mouth against Pieck's ear and deflected.

"No!"

Pieck's eyes filled with tears at the sensation of Yelena gripping his hair tightly, her inner thighs soaking wet and her dress crumpled messily around her waist.

"You like this," Yelena whispered harshly in her ear.

Yelena slapped Pieck's ass, stealing another moan from his throat and Pieck's hands stretched out in front of her desperately, as if he wanted to grab the sink, but couldn't reach it. Yelena looked at her in the mirror; her face pressed against Pieck's, her lips pressed against his ear "do you like being punished, does that make you wet?" 

Yelena put her hand on Pieck's ass again, feeling his cock rise in his pants. pressing his erection into the crease of Pieck's ass, Yelena pressed her hand into Pieck's hair.

"Yes Yelena..." moaned Pieck. Yelena clenched her jaw shut at the sound, before kicking Pieck's feet and sinking her hand between his legs.

Pieck looked at her reflection in the mirror, blushing at how wet she was. Feeling Yelena's middle finger plunge inside her, her face held back in pleasure "oh God..."

Yelena lifted her hips on Pieck "I guess this means I'm going to have to find another way to punish you."

Pieck cried out as Yelena plunged her finger deeper inside her pussy, her free hand gripping Pieck's hair tightly.

"Fuck... look at you. you're soaking wet, because I bent you over the sink and whipped your tight little ass for talking"

Yelena suddenly let go of Pieck's hair, and allowed her index finger to join her middle finger inside Pieck's folds. her mouth was sucking on the space below Pieck's ear, her eyes still closed.

More.

Yelena leaned over and pulled Pieck's leg to lean against the sink, her heel resting on the counter. Pieck's eyes rested on the back of her head at how deep Yelena's fingers were sliding inside her.

"Fuck Yelena!"

Yelena moaned, disentangling herself at the sight of Pieck writhing against her. Pieck was flailing her arms, trying to find something to hold onto. her body seemed to be on fire from the way Yelena was fucking her.

Yelena's fingers were wet against Pieck's sex, her thumb pressing against her clit.

"I have to tell you how sexy it was to watch you all pissed off, trying to defend me. you knew how bad it was and you knew I was going to punish you ... but all you had to do was open your mouth."

Yelena dropped Pieck's leg and reached out to wrap her arms around her and pull her close against her.

"You just have to show Frieda who I belong to."

She and Yelena stared at each other in the mirror, and Yelena noticed the way Pieck's eyes darkened at the sound of the other woman's name.

"Mine..." growled Pieck.

Yelena twitched at the claim, teetering on the edge of control at Pieck's jealousy. Yelena curled her fingers and Pieck cried out. Yelena tightened her grip on Pieck's arms, thrusting her fingers hard and using her hips to increase the force.

"You're going to make me fuck you right here on this counter..."

Isn't that happening already?

Pieck screamed.

So close.

"Please... please, Yelena..."

Yelena looked at the collar on her submissive's taut neck, the diamonds glittering in the light. suddenly made her realize what she was doing.

Calming her fingers, Yelena closed her eyes and rested her head on Pieck's shoulder, trying to calm herself and gather the strength to pull away from the tightness of Pieck's pussy.

Pieck moaned desperately, tears in his eyes, clenching his pussy around Yelena's still fingers.

"No, Yelena please ... please!"

Yelena let go of Pieck's hands and brought her hand down on Pieck's ass firmly.

"No "Pieck exclaimed, moving his hips against Yelena.

"Yelena please! I.... I need you..."

Yelena nibbled on his shoulder "I tried to punish you but it didn't work. so I'll have to do this another way." 

Yelena let go of her completely and Pieck groaned, falling towards the sink.

Pieck was dying. her pussy throbbed and her clit was swollen ... but she knew Yelena had made up her mind. Yelena pulled Pieck's panties from her ass and tucked them into her pocket, before pulling down her crumpled dress.

Wrapping her arms around Pieck's waist, Yelena pressed a small kiss to his neck.

"We talked about this Pieck. only good girls get to cum."

Yelena bit his neck, and Pieck gasped, holding onto Yelena's arms. Yelena licked her teeth marks and pulled away from Pieck.

"Take a minute, and then I want you to meet me back at the table. I really don't want to end this dinner with Frieda." 

Pieck nodded, turning to Yelena "yes...yes Yelena" he said quietly. his legs wobbled and his hair had fallen messily, hiding his face as he practically twitched with pleasure.

Yelena smirked at Pieck's desperation, her own body completely immersed in arousal. she wanted to finish what had started so badly ... but she had a better idea in mind. something that would really help teach Pieck a valuable lesson.

Yelena was also aware that Frieda was still there at the table, and she knew there were some things that needed to be cleared up between them.

Fucking Pieck into oblivion wouldn't give her much time to do that.

Yelena had to handle this situation correctly ... though; she was very close to losing control.

Almost.

Leaning forward to lift Pieck's chin, Yelena gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, before pressing her fingers against the 'Y', she sent shockwaves through Pieck.

"Don't be too long Piku."

Pieck smiled lazily "yes Yelena."

Yelena tucked her hair behind her ear as she approached the table.

Frieda stopped at the sight of her, and Yelena felt a familiar pang of pain wash over her.

"Yelena, I'm so sorry-"

Yelena held up her hand "you know, I meant it when I said some things never change Frieda."

Frieda's mouth fell open, and Yelena continued.

"I shouldn't have even spoken to you when I saw you. I had every right to walk away from you because you don't deserve any of my time. but I thought after all this time, I could give you a second chance." 

Yelena looked at her with hard eyes "I'm sad to say I was wrong."

Yelena reached for her coat and pulled it over her body as Frieda's voice flooded her ears, laden with remorse.

"Yelena I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things about Pieck... I was just..."

"You were just what? upset? jealous? you lost any chance you had with me, Frieda. you were wrong, and you owe Pieck apologies for disrespecting him the way you did." 

Frieda recoiled "what about what she said to me?"

Yelena laughed cynically "She was nice. I stopped her before she could really tear your ass up" 

Frieda shook her head and stood up, dejected, "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was...for all those horrible things I said about you in high school Yelena. I was scared at the time. I never meant to hurt you." 

Yelena looked at her, her heart constricted with many different feelings.

"But ... you hurt me, Frieda. And the worst part of it is that you don't even know what you did. You have no idea what you should say you're sorry for. You still think everything was slandering my bomber."

Yelena took a step forward, trembling slightly at the memory.

"You ... you were the only person I trusted and you knew it. However, it didn't stop you from completely breaking my heart."

Frieda looked positively hurt, tears were falling from her eyes "I ... I'm sorry .... Yelena, you have to believe me"

Yelena swallowed saliva "I will never believe anything you say. I will never trust you again. I can forgive you, but I can't forget what you did to me. I advise you to understand that this is the last contact we will ever make. ever, because I can't afford to let you break me again" Yelena looked back to see Pieck walking towards them. turning to Frieda, she smiled "not now that I've figured out how to pick up the pieces."

Yelena took a step back and turned to greet Pieck, who was smiling, though his skin flushed and curls slightly messy.

Yelena smiled at the appearance despite the ache that settled inside her. slipping her arm around Pieck's waist, she pulled Pieck into her body.

Pieck smiled at Frieda "It was lovely to meet you Frieda."

Frieda nodded and shook Pieck's hand. she watched as Pieck's eyes sparkled with something.

Protectionism.

"It was... lovely to meet you too, Pieck. i wish you and Yelena the best of luck ... and i'm sorry for ruining this evening for you." 

Yelena looked at Frieda sadly and handed her coat to Pieck "goodbye, Frieda."

Frieda looked down as she left them, blinking back tears, and Yelena watched her go; longing filling her, despite the circumstances.

"Yelena, are you all right? "Pieck asked softly.

Yelena shook her head, her eyes filled with emotion.

She was hurt.

"I will be, Pieck."

Arriving home after dinner, Pieck felt sad. Yelena had quietly retreated to her room, telling Pieck that she just needed to be alone for a moment.

Pieck understood that. so he decided to visit his new music room for his own version of alone time.

Pieck opened the double doors softly and turned on the lights. he smiled at the way the floors gleamed under the crystal chandeliers. Pieck took off his shoes and sat them in the corner carefully before walking across the floor slowly, savoring the way his bare feet felt against the smooth floor.

Catching her reflection in the mirror, Pieck smiled, before spinning in a circle.

The pale pink color of her dress reminded Pieck of the tutu she used to wear when she took ballet. although it wasn't the same, Pieck began to dance in her designer dress, allowing thoughts of Yelena to plague her mind.

Pieck wondered what Frieda had done to cause so much tension between her and Yelena. was Frieda the reason Yelena had resorted to becoming dominant and only having sex with people? if that was true, Pieck could only conclude that Frieda had broken Yelena's heart. she wondered if Frieda was Yelena's first love.

Pieck paused slowly, remembering the hurt look on Yelena's face as Frieda walked away.

Whatever had happened, it had destroyed a friendship; a friendship that ended all hope that Yelena would ever trust anyone.

This broke Pieck's heart.

Yelena deserved so much more than that. she deserved to feel as beautiful as she had made Pieck feel. Yelena deserved trust and love.

Love.

Pieck looked at his reflection in the mirror, reaching out to touch her necklace.

"She deserves to be loved."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and suddenly Pieck felt lost.

Her dancing had ceased completely, and Pieck was standing there, staring at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Pieck?"

Pieck turned to the open door and saw Yelena standing in the doorway. she had changed into red silk pajamas and was smiling softly at him.

"I...I'm ready to talk."

Pieck nodded and together they walked towards Yelena's room.

Pieck ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Yelena, who was looking at her hands in silence. the silence continued for a moment, and Pieck waited patiently for Yelena to feel comfortable enough to start talking.

"I um ... Frieda and I were ... best friends for a long time."

Pieck nodded, studying Yelena's posture as she fiddled with her fingers and looked at the fabric of her pajama pants.

"When I met Frieda, she was a freshman. she had just hit puberty ... and through a chain of unfortunate events she was the first friend I ever made and the only friend I ever told about my penis." 

Pieck nodded, watching Yelena laugh a little "she accepted me, told me she loved me no matter what, and we were inseparable from that moment."

Pieck felt his heart constrict at the possibilities of how this story could end. he watched Yelena licking her lips, struggling to continue.

"Junior year, everyone found out ... about me."

Pieck frowned "Everyone?"

Yelena smiled sadly "let's just say I had a bad day in gym class" she looked at Pieck "the whole school found out."

Pieck's heart sank.

"By the end of the week I was the most disgusting thing anyone had ever seen, but I didn't care about the high school social hierarchy"

Yelena looked deeply at Pieck.

"I cared about Frieda."

Pieck felt anger burst through her at the thought of what Friedap might have done to Yelena.

"She was a cheerleader and I knew that, although she wouldn't admit it, her reputation was everything."

Yelena looked out the window, her eyes far away as she relived her story "I told her I understood if she had to stop being my friend, but Frieda assured me she was going to stand by me...no matter what"

Pieck saw Yelena's jaw clench as she swallowed "she lied."

Pieck stepped forward and laced his fingers together. Yelena looked down at her hands before looking up at Pieck.

"I can't explain how much it hurt to know that the one person I thought I could trust was ashamed of me."

Pieck looked sadly at Yelena, noticing how Yelena's eyes lowered. it wasn't hard for her to understand the moral of the story.

"You loved her?"

Suddenly, soft tears fell from Yelena's eyes onto her pajamas, and Pieck had never felt so heartbroken in her life. yelena's grip tightened on Pieck's hand.

Yelena felt as if her skin was peeled from her body. these were things she had never told Mikasa. things she thought she would never tell anyone.

Yet Pieck sat here listening to her as if her life depended on it, as Yelena made herself vulnerable to his scrutiny.

"I'm sorry."

Pieck shook his head, lifting Yelena's chin "no. you don't have to apologize.... I understand Yelena. i understand."

Yelena looked her in the eyes in despair. "I want you to know that I'm working on this. I don't want you to feel like I don't trust you enough to tell you some of these things..... sometimes it's just hard."

Pieck moved his hand to Yelena's neck and clasped it in a gentle kiss. Yelena's tears were salty on Pieck's tongue as they moved their mouths together. Yelena had never felt so safe in someone's embrace. not since her mother passed away.

Pulling away, Yelena rested her forehead against Pieck's with her eyes closed. her heart felt light, and she felt gentle fingers touch her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Opening her eyes, Yelena smiled at Pieck gently "thank you."

Pieck cupped her cheek "thank you."

After a long moment of staring at Yelena, Pieck pulled away and stood up "It's .... late... I'd better change for bed..."

"Stay."

Yelena's voice was so soft, Pieck almost didn't hear it, yet he felt Yelena's fingers around his wrist, keeping him from leaving. Pieck turned and looked at Yelena, his eyes bright with something he could only describe as need.

"What?"

Yelena sat up, eyes hopeful.

"Please stay with me...I know you have your own room, but tonight.... I want you to stay."

The room seemed to grow with the silence. Pieck didn't know what to do; Yelena looked at Pieck as if his whole world would fall apart the moment she walked out the door.

Honestly, as Pieck looked at Yelena ... she felt exactly the same way.

"Please...," Yelena begged softly.

Say yes.

"It's okay, Yelena, I'll stay."


	16. Places that my body's has never seen before

These days, Pieck found it increasingly difficult to sleep in her room.

Lying on her bed and staring at the chandelier that still remained illuminated despite the darkness, Pieck realized that her insomnia probably stemmed from the tumultuous feelings she had harbored over the past two weeks.

Since Tuesday night's dinner, things had gotten comfortable between her and Yelena. mornings always brought cheerful breakfast dates along with afternoon visits to the office for lunch.

Annie had kept her word and booked Pieck for a couple of auditions, which brought back her hunger for acting. it kept her busy, the perfectionist in her prevented her from being anything without extensive preparation. despite the business between the two, Pieck and Yelena achieved a healthy structure between the two.

Everything was great.

Pieck just needed to figure out how to get Yelena back into the playroom, and then things would be even better.

As a matter of fact, if Pieck could get Yelena to touch her, things would be perfect. it had been ten days without sex and Pieck was really confused.

Not being in the playroom was ... an understandable adjustment. Pieck had come to the conclusion that the lack of time in the playroom was probably due to the nervousness Yelena probably felt. it was entirely possible for her to be wary of returning to that environment soon after changing the dynamics of their relationship.

Yelena never had a submissive in the playroom who was kissing and fucking outside of playtime. she was just learning to deal with her new 24/7 dynamic. not to mention that Pieck's needs were more intense than any other submissive, and only Yelena made lose control faster.

Pieck understood that perhaps Yelena was taking time before relaxing her into that particular territory of their relationship.

However, cutting Pieck off for ten days ... was completely mind-boggling.

Pieck knew after the emotional breakthrough she and Yelena shared regarding Frieda, that they wouldn't do anything intimate that night, other than spend another night cuddling in Yelena's big bed.

But now she was dying.

Most times, most nights, Pieck found herself in a quivering mess, aching from Yelena's touch. the memory of Yelena's hand resting on her ass hard in the bathroom replayed in her head and only made her hungry for release.

Pieck wondered what Yelena's angle was.

Pieck was unable to organize her thoughts regarding what Yelena was trying to accomplish with her; Pieck found it hard to concentrate on anything other than the desire burning inside her for Yelena.

Briefly, Pieck wondered if Yelena was punishing her further for her actions at dinner. While Frieda deserved everything Pieck said, Yelena was still disappointed with her behavior.

Pieck felt a pang of guilt inside.

Frieda had been right to look her up and down. Pieck was not an upper class citizen. she was just an actress, an artist, on the arm of Yelena Stein. Pieck began to understand how much she probably embarrassed Yelena. they had been in a five-star restaurant and she had behaved like a teenager, feeding Frieda cake and giving her exactly what she probably wanted.

So perhaps Yelena was trying to teach Pieck a lesson. Pieck had not shown proper restraint as a mature adult, and more importantly, as Yelena's submissive, she had not given Yelena the proper respect.

Aside from all that, Pieck had also not shown the correct behavior for a woman on Yelena Stein's arm.

Yelena was scrutinized by the public all the time. she was famous, rich, and carried herself so gracefully. people were probably impressed by her presence all the time.

Pieck couldn't ruin that appearance for Yelena by behaving like someone who hadn't had proper home training.

Pieck snorted, crossing her arms over the comforter. she needed to do better.

Resting her head on the pillows, she glanced at the digital clock on the table, before looking around the foreign room. since she had spent most of her nights in Yelena's room, the feel of this bed was unfamiliar.

Yelena had become insistent with his company in her bed. although intimacy had apparently been forbidden, Yelena would ask Pieck to come up to her room and sleep.

Pieck was fascinated by the way Yelena always seemed a little nervous when he asked her, as if she was nervous.

Pieck could never say no to Yelena, her body always anxious at the thought of spending the night tucked into Yelena's warm body. yet Yelena always seemed unsure when she asked. Pieck toyed with the idea that Yelena had internal problems with being alone. it's even possible that Yelena wanted Pieck to move into her room, but was only afraid to ask because of the vulnerability he had already shown with her.

Moving in.

The idea that Yelena wanted Pieck to stay permanently in her room made Pieck's heart rate increase considerably. Pieck had only imagined the words escaping Yelena's mouth in his fantasies.

Pieck knew that Yelena was opening up at her own pace. so Pieck could only guess what was going on inside Yelena's head until Yelena felt comfortable telling him.

Pieck only hoped he would have the privilege of knowing Yelena's feelings soon, because at this point, she had become nocturnal trying to sleep alone.

Resting his head against the pillows wearily, Pieck looked at his double doorstep.

I need you.

Defeated, Pieck dared to close her eyes, but then she heard the doorknob turn and suddenly the sound of a soft "Pieck" caressed her ears.

Pieck's eyes opened and he sat up to see Yelena standing in his doorway.

Her blonde hair was disheveled on one side and she was wringing her hands. there was an adorably distressed look on Yelena's face and Pieck noticed her blue pajama set.

Pieck frowned, despite the fluttering in his chest "Yelena, is something wrong?"

Yelena lowered her eyes, nervously "no.... well... yes, yes..."

Pieck slipped out from under the covers and got up, but Yelena stopped her.

"No... you don't have to get out of bed for me if you were sleeping-"

"I wasn't sleeping," Pieck reassured.

"Well, you probably would have been if I hadn't barged in here... I'm... I'm sorry. You know what, it's okay... good night Pieck..."

Yelena turned to leave, but somehow Pieck managed to slip over to her and take her arm. Yelena turned around and Pieck smiled "Yelena, stop. just tell me what's bothering you."

Yelena looked at Pieck, her eyes harboring something that resembled ... despair.

"I ... I can't sleep."

Pieck nodded, pulling her hands away from Yelena and wrapping her arms around herself "Me neither."

Yelena bit her lip and chuckled a little "I know I've been keeping you out of your room a lot in the last week or so...and I'm sorry if it frustrates you to be away from your own space"

Pieck shook his head "no Yelena.... I love being in your bed with you"

Yelena bit her lip, shifting from one foot to the other "I love it when you're there, Pieck..."

Pieck watched the internal battle within Yelena. her eyes were shifting nervously, and it was obviously hard for her to get to the point.

"I... um, this has never happened to me before."

The words came out of Yelena's mouth, and Pieck bit his lip, trying to hide a smile. despite the fact that they showed Yelena's inner turmoil, the facial expressions Yelena made when she was trying to reveal something were cute.

Yelena smiled nervously before continuing. "I mean, I've never ... I've ever had anyone sleep in my bed, before. Mikasa and I were together for a year and she never stayed there.... so I'm new at this."

Pieck ignored the feeling of satisfaction she felt inside her at the fact that she was the only woman who had ever been in Yelena's bed.

"I have these feelings ... When you're next to me, feelings of comfort. I feel safe, and I don't know why, but I love it."

Pieck's heart was pounding in his ears and he tried to remain calm at the words.

Yelena looked around the room before staring into Pieck's eyes.

"I've never felt these things with anyone else, only you," Yelena said, before stepping forward and putting her hand on Pieck's cheek "at first, I kept telling myself it was easier for you to say rather than send you away in the middle of the night. but the truth is, I wanted you there. and now.... I don't think I can sleep without you."

Pieck's eyes widened. it was as if Yelena had read his thoughts. he wondered if it was part of the connection they had.

Pieck's mouth opened in surprise "Yelena, what are you-"

"I want you to sleep in my room from now on."

What?

"You want me to sleep in ... your room?"

Yelena smiled, blushing with nervousness and wrapping her arm around Pieck's waist.

"I hate having to go down a flight of stairs to see you. I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you. shit Pieck.... I can't sleep without you. it's like my body needs to feel you next to me."

Feeling.

Pieck licked his lips, shivering as a shudder crept through his body at Yelena's words. Yelena leaned down and captured Pieck's lips in a smoldering kiss, her tongue attentive to help plead the case. Pieck sank into the embrace; his arms buried in soft straw hair. a soft moan escaped from her thanks to the lack of physical contact she had suffered.

Yelena pulled away and rested her head against Pieck's.

"Move to my room. Stay with me."

Pieck was captivated by the way Yelena's eyes had turned almost dark with passion. there was absolutely no escape from the heat in Yelena's gaze. it was obvious that this was a question she had never asked anyone.

A question he had never planned to ask anyone.

Pieck was reeling. shares a room with Yelena. for the rest of his time in the house, he shares a bed with Yelena.

"Yes."

Yelena smiled Pieck's favorite smile. the smile was so wide and genuine that Pieck could almost count every beautiful white tooth in Yelena's mouth. it was one of those smiles that looked completely foreign on Yelena's face, simply because of how it reached her eyes. Yelena gathered Pieck into a hug and laughed with joy, and Pieck bit his lip, his body floating in sudden happiness.

"I thought you were going to say no," Yelena said softly.

Pieck clung tightly to her body.

"I couldn't say no to you if I wanted to, Yelena."

Yelena leaned back and kissed Pieck's nose.

"Let's go to bed."

____________________________________

"You didn't find anything, did you?"

Those were the first words out of Yelena's mouth when Mikasa appeared at her door the next day. Mikasa smiled, slowly moving her curls from her shoulder as she walked towards Yelena's desk.

"Now is that any way to greet your best friend?"

Yelena leaned back in her chair as Mikasa sat down across from her, "No, but it is the way I greet my private investigator."

Mikasa folded her hands in her lap "Annie told me the meeting went well with Pieck" she said, blatantly changing the subject.

Yelena smiled "Annie's a damn good agent. Pieck's been auditioning a lot since they met."

"Only because she adores Pieck. Seriously, Annie knew she had talent when she met her, but apparently there's more to it. she loves her" Mikasa teased.

Yelena smiled "Of course she does."

Mikasa raised an eyebrow "I assume by how hard your cheeks are spreading across your face that the changes you've implemented are helping?"

Yelena laughed, ducking her head to cover her mouth discreetly.

She failed.

There was a bit of a glow on Yelena's face. it was something that was immediately recognizable because it was so unusual. Mikasa was looking at Yelena in a state of surprise; she had never seen Yelena so happy.

"Yelena, you're hiding me."

Yelena shook her head, composing her features enough to look at Mikasa "I'm not this meeting isn't about Pieck, you know" Mikasa knew she wasn't going to get much more out of Yelena after that point.

Yelena's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Did you find anything?"

Mikasa sighed "Yelena, I tried. I always try."

Yelena dropped back in her chair "nothing. not even an address" Mikasa said, defeated.

Mikasa's eyes looked back at Yelena with sorrow. "I'm sorry Yelena. I promise I've been looking every day, especially this month because I know Thanksgiving is coming up, but...it's like I don't want to be contacted."

Yelena's eyes filled with sadness. her whole expression had transformed into something ... lovely. Yelena rested her palms on her desk, and Mikasa looked down to see her hands shaking.

Mikasa sighed "I promise I'll keep looking for Yelena, maybe next month-"

"No. Next month we won't have this meeting again. I don't want you to waste your time looking for someone who obviously doesn't want to be found. i'm done looking."

Mikasa swallowed sadly "Yelena, don't do that."

Yelena looked at her with hard eyes "it's over."

There was vulnerability shining through the wall that Yelena was trying to hold on to and Mikasa was discouraged. it seemed that Pieck had changed something in the woman Mikasa had come to know. Yelena blinked and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Yes, however, I need you to provide me with additional information on Porco Galliard and Ymir Jaw."

Mikasa frowned at the change of pace "The detective and the construction worker? Pieck's two best friends?"

Yelena nodded, reaching for her glasses and pulling her drawer forward to retrieve the manila folder Mikasa had given her two months earlier.

"All you have in this file is that Porco came from Eldia and attended high school with her. Ymir he met when he moved into her apartment. i need more."

Mikasa raised her eyebrows "More? On friends? Shouldn't you be asking for info on exes considering how cozy you've gotten?"

Yelena rolled her eyes "I'm not worried about exes, Mikasa. Pieck has been talking about having dinner with them. although she seems a little uncomfortable about it, I want to make sure that when that happens, I get compliments."

Mikasa scoffed "Ready for what, Yelena, you're not going to battle, are you having dinner?"

Yelena shrugged "I have a feeling it won't be just for dinner. I didn't make a good impression the first time we met" Yelena said, causing Mikasa to laugh.

"Yelena, do you think Porco and Ymir will try to attack you for being so cordial to them the first time you meet?"

Yelena chuckled "No, but for fucking and putting a collar on their friend, maybe so. listen, I just want to make sure there is nothing to worry about. they are their friends and I want them to trust me. I don't want them to think I can't keep her safe, and I know from the way they were looking at me, they don't think I can do that."

Mikasa looked at Yelena with understanding, if a little unprincipled "It's okay, I'll see what I can find to get you ready."

Yelena smiled looking at her watch, before saying "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me.... I have to meet Pieck for a late lunch."

Mikasa stood up smiling "yes. Annie told me she had an audition today, a very big one."

Yelena stepped around her desk with knowing eyes "She did. it's for a revival they are about to start working on Rose's purchase" Mikasa followed Yelena to the door, her face full of joy. she paused in the doorway, looking at Yelena for a moment.

Yelena returned his gaze knowingly.

"What?"

Mikasa smiled "Nothing, I'll see you soon. maybe we can talk more about Pieck, and the details of how she's managing to put a real smile on your face again." 

Yelena blushed, grabbed her coat from the rack and pushed Mikasa out the door.

"Shut up, Mikasa."

____________________________________

Ymir drummed his fingers on the edge of his desk impatiently, his cell phone pressed against his ear.

He was calling Pieck, again, and once again he was getting his voicemail.

Ymir and Porco had been trying to get in touch with her friend since that night at the burlesque club.

After the hurried way Yelena Stein had approached their meeting, her fingers snapping at Pieck to leave with her, almost freaking out with worry.

Ymir doesn't remember as much; he had been completely lost in Historia's eyes the moment he laid eyes on her the first time. however, Porco ranting the rest of the night. his words were vicious and tinged with concern.

Ymir ignored him at first, defending Yelena and Pieck because he knew how righteous he could be when it came to his "Little Princess" when he talked about how he didn't trust Yelena and how Pieck seemed so scared. when she left it had no effect on Ymir.

That was until Pieck started missing her phone calls.

She either didn't answer, or sent a vague message about how she was busy, or with Yelena.

It was really starting to piss Ymir off. Historia said Pieck was probably having too many "sexy times" with Yelena and she was too tired to respond.

Ymir had other thoughts.

His mind began to absorb Porco's theories and he wondered how much power Yelena Stein had over Pieck. Ymir didn't know much about these dominant and submissive things, but the way Pieck lowered his eyes when Yelena spoke to him...the way he flinched when Yelena touched her, it seemed so out of place.

A message popped up and Ymir looked at it.

Sorry, I just got out of an audition and now Yelena and I are going to lunch! I'll call you later, I promise!   
-Pieck.

Ymir sighed, before she suddenly got an idea.

She didn't know much about Yelena Stein, but she could definitely find out. Ymir figured a proper background check wouldn't hurt, and she had some friends who could certainly help. she was a detective after all.

Ymir stood up, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair.

It was time to use that dinner invitation. Ymir was sure Yelena wouldn't stop Pieck from attending the Thanksgiving dinner.

"And if she's not going to answer the phone, I'll have to go to that office and formally invite them."

____________________________________

Yelena and Pieck had taken an extended late lunch, and several hours later they stepped off the elevator into Yelena's office. Yelena stood in front of Hitch's desk, looking at her rather emphatically, "Hitch, I have some things to wrap up the day before Pieck and I'm going home, so I would prefer minimal interruption for the moment. we have plans, for later, and I don't want to be here all night."

Hitch smiled conspiratorially "of course ms. Stein, as far as most of the staff knows, you've already gone home for the day."

With that, Yelena led Pieck into her office, sitting behind her desk as he prepared to tidy up some small details she had been neglecting.

"Make yourself at home Pieck; I know you didn't really get a chance to look around last time you were here."

Yelena's words, her tone and the gleam in her eyes immediately sent a flush through Pieck's body, and his eyes closed as memories of intimately knowing the surface of Yelena's desk assaulted his brain.

Yelena knew the effect her words were having on Pieck, and it would be a lie to say that those same images weren't doing a number on herself as well.

Although she knew the lack of playtime was becoming frustrating for both of them, she needed to get Pieck slowly back to the playroom, making sure they were both ready and that Pieck knew exactly what was expected of her. she would never allow a mistake like the one that happened the night of Pieck's performance to happen again.

Yelena was determined to be a better dom for Pieck than she had ever been for any of his previous submissives. Yelena began to accept that all of these arrangements, even Mikasa's, were mostly just contracts that would end her search for a new submissive.

Although those agreements allowed both parties to fulfill their carnal desires, Yelena knew with all their previous arrangements that she had never desired anything more from them in the end, outside of a possible friendship.

With Pieck; however, damned contract, Yelena could no longer deny that something deeper was going on between them. in the past, Yelena had never given much thought to the terms and duration of a contract. Yelena had never broken her own rules; and she never allowed her submissives to kiss her; or sleep with her in her personal room.

On the rare occasions when she did have them accompany her in public, it was more as a personal escort for the arm candy than as someone who was currently sharing her life or anything more than time in her playroom. Mikasa was the only exception, and even then it was clear that they were ultimately friends and sometimes lovers, but not what Yelena wanted or needed for a longer commitment.

In this case, with Pieck, Yelena was beginning to realize that she wanted the ultimate commitment between them. she wanted Pieck to join her without a contract, and she was beginning to see that legal document as a ticking time bomb waiting to explode after 12 months.

No, she wasn't ready to offer Pieck in marriage yet, but she was beginning to harbor a small hope, buried in the back of her mind, that maybe there could be more for them at the end of those 12 months .

Yelena was no fool, it was clear that Pieck would never find satisfaction in a standard, vanilla relationship with a man or woman after this. but if Yelena didn't lay the proper groundwork now, who's to say that Pieck wouldn't find another dominant by the end of his contract...or even sooner if Yelena was wrong again?

Failure was simply not an option.

When the thought briefly flashed through Yelena's mind of Pieck ceding his submission to any other dom, a sharp intake of breath pierced Yelena's lips, immediately catching Pieck's attention. Pieck had been aware of Yelena's intense scrutiny for the past few minutes, but when he caught the possessive fire glowing in Yelena's eyes, his breath stopped in the darkness of his throat.

"Yelena who..."

Pieck suddenly felt like prey as Yelena rose from her chair and strode resolutely from behind her desk toward Pieck. Yelena reached out her right hand and pulled Pieck tightly to her by the back of his neck and crushed his lips in a kiss. Yelena slid her left hand around Pieck's waist and pulled their bodies together at the same time, eliciting a moan from Pieck as Yelena slid her tongue skillfully and forcefully into Pieck's mouth.

Yelena pulled back a little catching Pieck's lower lip between her teeth, then slid her tongue over Pieck's jaw, until she reached the junction inside his neck, biting just below Pieck's earlobe. fiercely determined to mark what was hers. Pieck tilted his head back and mauled her, giving Yelena full access, but just as his knees began to give way, Hitch's voice rang over the office intercom.

"I'm sorry ms. Stein. I know you didn't want me to bother you, but your assistant Marlo is on line one. Does she need to talk to you right away about some problems that have come up with next week's gala?"

Yelena took a step back and inhaled deeply, her irritation etched on her face "okay, put him on" Yelena replied in a clipped tone as she turned and walked behind her desk, snatching the phone from its receiver.

"What?"

Pieck raised an eyebrow at Yelena in amusement before glancing around the office. Yelena's desk was in the corner, and there was the glass conference table to her right. Pieck turned to his left and saw two sofas facing each other with a table between them, leaving the entire room practically empty.

Pieck frowned and continued to look; now scanning the walls, studying each painting as his eyes passed.

Then, suddenly, there were no more paintings.

There was no wall

Instead, there was the view of the city, and it was the most beautiful thing Pieck had ever seen. it was so mesmerizing that he moved Pieck from his position in front of Yelena's desk and found himself drawn to the large window, completely amazed at the size. Pieck could see everything.

The sun was lowering and leaving the water of the Hudson River visible, reflecting the pink hues across the sky, with some of Marley's skyline scattered among the buildings.

The afternoon signs cast a shadow on those buildings further back, which only served to highlight the bold vision of the Empire State Building, making the surrounding buildings sparkle in the sun's glare.

Pieck leaned forward to look at the streets, people scurrying like ants to get where they were going. she could just make out some who were standing, staring up at the sky as she was, enraptured by the sheer beauty of the city of Marley.

Pieck was mesmerized. she couldn't even blink, and soon her eyes began to burn wide open. Pieck couldn't help herself. she had lived in this place for a while, yet she had never been so captivated by its sheer elegance. Pieck only wished he had noticed this view sooner, so he could appreciate it the way Yelena did every day she entered his office.

Yelena looked intently at Pieck, as Marlo spoke quickly to him about something.

Yelena honestly was listening to him at first, and then in the middle of the irrelevant conversation, Yelena turned her chair around and saw Pieck standing by her window.

That's how Yelena completely lost focus.

Yelena was completely captivated by the sight of Pieck, standing with his hands pressed against the glass, appreciating the view.

Yelena appreciated her view.

Looking at Pieck made Yelena's brain stop. the lacy white dress Pieck had chosen to wear clung to her body, highlighting contrasting contours of black underneath. Yelena licked her lips suddenly dry at the thought of what those contours might be.

The dress was somewhat coarse as Pieck rose up on the tips of his toes and leaned forward to face the streets. when that happened, Yelena suddenly noticed the garter belt attached to Pieck's sheer black stockings. Yelena's eyes darkened and she struggled to hear the questioning voice of her assistant on the other end. she managed to say "Mmm hmm" as she looked greedily at the swell of Pieck's asshole beneath her ass material.

Yelena crossed her legs, pants tight as she watched Pieck.

Pieck could feel the eyes on his back as he continued to stare out the window. he bit his lip, listening to Yelena's disinterested responses towards his chatter.

She's looking at me.

As the seconds passed, Pieck began to feel warm inside, and that part of her that longed to submit to Yelena to hum inside her. Pieck looked over her shoulder, her chocolate eyes low and teasing her grip on the phone. she licked her lips as Pieck swayed on her feet, causing her dress to ride back up, sinfully defining the curve of her ass. it was almost as if Pieck was wiggling her ass, inviting Yelena to come taste it.

Yelena swallowed "Marlo, I'll call you back" she hung up the phone and silence enveloped the room as Pieck looked back at the view, his heart racing. Yelena rested her hands on the arms of her chair; desire emanating from her and filling the room. she ran her eyes all over Pieck's form.

"Such a beautiful sight."

The words caressed Pieck's ears and he felt his heart skip a beat "It's so beautiful Yelena."

Yelena rose from her chair, walking over to The woman "I wasn't talking about the view from the window."

Pieck swallowed audibly, Yelena's presence suddenly overwhelming her. Pieck could feel Yelena's breath on the curve of her neck and suddenly found herself anticipating Yelena's touch. Yelena reached up, gently resting her palm on Pieck's shoulder before dragging her hand to the back of his neck.

"While it's a beautiful view of the city, it's not as beautiful as what's under this dress" Yelena's voice was husky as she moved Pieck's hair to the side, her fingertips sending shivers down Pieck's skin. looking up at the view of the skyline, Yelena smiled. moving her lips softly against Pieck's neck, Yelena leaned down to press her hands against the back of Pieck's thighs.

Pieck looked out the window; hyper aware of the sensation of Yelena's lips barely pressing against his neck and her fingertips against his thighs. Yelena looked up and followed Pieck's gaze out the window.

"They seem very close don't they, very definite?"

Pieck's breath stopped as he felt Yelena's hands run up and down his thighs, tracing the garter straps, and pushing against the short hem of her dress, her hands sliding underneath.

Yelena smiled against Pieck's neck, lips ghosting over her skin. Yelena closed her eyes at the sensation of brushing her hands against the curve of Pieck's ass. "It feels like you could reach out and ..."

Yelena cupped Pieck's flesh "touch them."

Pieck gasped, flexing his fingers against the glass. Yelena bit Pieck's neck, stealing a small moan from Pieck's lips. Yelena moved her hands with more purpose now, pushing the material of Pieck's dress to her back, and revealing the lacy black panties that clung to her skin.

Pieck pressed her forehead against the window, eyes closed, gasping as the cold air whipped over her exposed rear. Yelena's hands moved gently against the sides of Pieck's bra.

Yelena bit her lip, watching the reflection in Pieck's eyes. they snapped open, misty with lust as Yelena gently caressed the sides of her breasts. Yelena ran her eyes down the view from the muscles in Pieck's back to his practically naked ass.

Moving closer and pressing against Pieck, Yelena moved her lips to his ear "you were such a bad girl in that restaurant last week, Pieck."

Pieck moaned as Yelena's hands suddenly pushed down the cups of her bra and kneaded her breasts. Pieck moaned, instantly wet and sore from Yelena's touch as Yelena quickly stepped back, letting the dress fall over Pieck, and unbuttoned her pants. Yelena walked over to the couch directly behind Pieck. sitting down, he spread his legs, pulled his cock out and proceeded to stroke in full view of the full window.

"Please Yelena...I'm sorry" Pieck moaned "I've been trying, I just want to."

Pieck stopped, moaning desperately once he saw Yelena in the reflection of the window. it was the most delicious sight Pieck had ever seen - Yelena, looking up at Pieck, pulling and stroking his cock slowly.

Pieck's smooth thighs trembled, and she tried to clear her mind and concentrate on talking instead of how much her clit throbbed at the way Yelena's cock looked.

"Please what, Pieck, what do you want?"

Pieck licked his lips, greedily watching the way Yelena squeezed his cock gently. Yelena looked at the girl with a curious expression, before following his gaze into the glow of the window. Yelena smiled.

"You want my cock?"

Pieck's breath caught in his throat, and as his body began to hum familiarly, she nearly choked on her arousal as she uttered the words. Suddenly, Pieck was overcome with the desire to taste Yelena. his cock was thick and hard with arousal and Pieck swallowed dryly.

"I ... Yelena ... please..."

Yelena pumped her hand quickly and pushed her hair away from her face with her free hand "turn around."

Pieck turned slowly, her legs trembling. she resisted the temptation to stick her hand down her panties at the sight of Yelena with her pants unbuttoned and his cock erect. Pieck looked greedily at Yelena, and Yelena almost realized how desperate Pieck's eyes were. it was as if he was dying to have Yelena anywhere.

"Do you want to suck my cock?"

Pieck bolted at the words, his thighs quivering with the need to squeeze. Pieck braced his hands at his sides, fingers twitching. she nodded, the words dying in her throat as her eyes returned to the hypnotic sight of Yelena.

"No, look at me" Yelena's voice was rough, and Pieck's eyes returned to Yelena's.

"Open your mouth and tell me what you want. Do you want to get down on your knees and suck me? Do you want to take me to the back of your throat?"

Pieck moaned, the sound was unrestrained and needy "please Yelena, I'm sorry... please let me touch you, let me.... let me show you..."

Yelena bit her lip, her hand stopped "you're not sorry, you haven't learned anything. you just want to wrap your little mouth around my cock."

Pieck felt dizzy, her head getting clearer and clearer as the words came out of Yelena's mouth. Pieck was truly sorry and missed the feel of Yelena everywhere. the idea of having Yelena in her mouth was delicious. at this point, Pieck would take anything.

"N-no! Yelena, I'm ... sorry ... let me show you, please, Yelena ... please, baby..."

The nickname slipped out of Pieck's mouth before he could stop it and for a moment the air in the room changed. Pieck stood still with a sudden fear that he had crossed the line, and wondered if Yelena was angry.

Yelena's eyes darkened and Pieck felt her pussy clench at the sight.

"Come here," she deflected and Pieck practically tripped over his feet in his haste to get to Yelena. Pieck dropped to his knees in front of her, the movement so familiar it was practically instinct at this point, and looked at Yelena through heavy lidded eyes.

"Well, show me how sorry you are,Piku."

Pieck his lips at the sight of Yelena's thick cock. it was throbbing as Pieck lined his mouth with the head. Pieck wrapped his small hand around the member, fingers unable to close around the girth, and Yelena gasped before clenching her jaw at the sensation.

Pieck was on fire, the feel of Yelena in his palm was intoxicating. it was as if Pieck was aware of how much control he could have over Yelena ... but all he wanted to do was please her. Pieck would do anything to have Yelena again.

Yelena faintly remembered that she should have taken control of the situation, but there was something so ... different about this Pieck. this Pieck had become so devoted to proving to Yelena that she could do better. she was begging for his forgiveness, for his attention.

She was creating a fog in Yelena's brain.

Pieck began to stroke, confidently. she looked between the hardness under his palm and the intense look inside Yelena's eyes. Yelena was trying to ignore the pulsing desire inside her, as Pieck moved his hand slowly. he was trying to judge from Yelena's reaction what pleased him.

"Forgive me ... Yelena."

Yelena looked into Pieck's eyes at the words, pure despair and hunger became overwhelming. then suddenly Pieck began to speak fluently "I miss you, Yelena..... don't you miss me, don't you miss being inside me?"

Pieck spoke the words softly, his hand brushed the head of Yelena's cock, before sliding down the length and squeezing. the movement caused Yelena's member to contract in Pieck's hand.

"Shit, Pieck."

"Because I miss your touch, I miss feeling you everywhere and I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to have you inside me again...forgive me."

Yelena looked into Pieck's eyes, fascinated by how determined she was with her plea.

"Piku-"

The words were cut off in a gasp, when suddenly Pieck wrapped his lips around Yelena's cock. it caught Yelena off guard, so distracted by the words coming out of Pieck's mouth and the feel of his hand that she didn't have time to give instructions on what Pieck was going to do with his mouth.

Yelena looked down wide-eyed as Pieck slid his hand down Yelena's shaft, as his tongue swirled around the thick head, his mouth sucking gently.

"Pieck... fuck..."

Pieck released her with a quick 'pop' and licked his lips "forgive me, Yelena."

Yelena opened her mouth, and before she could think aloud, Pieck leaned his head forward again and took even more of Yelena's cock in his mouth, now bobbing his head expertly. Pieck was savoring it. completely caught, as this was the first time he had had Yelena anywhere in days, and the first time he had had Yelena in his mouth.

Even though he had never done this particular activity before, Pieck understood how good he needed to be for Yelena, he needed to be her good girl again, and he needed her forgiveness. it helped that the feel of Yelena inside his mouth was incredible.

Yelena ran a hand through her hair, warming to the sensation of Pieck's tongue swirling shamelessly around her. Pieck slid his lips further down Yelena's erect cock, taking more of it into his mouth as he moved forward, now gripping Yelena's calves. Yelena moaned, looking up at Pieck in awe as he sucked her fervently.

Yelena could find no words.

She was completely speechless at the way Pieck was eagerly grabbing her, cheeks hollowing as he ran his tongue along the underside of his cock with each jerk of his head.

Yelena was stunned as one of Pieck's hands moved back to stroke the base of his cock as he worked the rest of Yelena in his mouth.

Then Pieck opened his eyes and as he stared darkly at Yelena, his deep brown pupils dilated with lust, she withdrew her hand and pushed her mouth down to allow the head of Yelena's cock to touch the back of her throat.

"Jesus, fucking, christ! Piku..."

Yelena's eyes fell to the back of his head, one of her hands gripped Pieck's hair desperately as she tried to resist the urge to spill into Pieck's mouth.

Pieck sucked harder, moving her hand to cup Yelena's balls. she was completely content with the sensation of Yelena pressing against the back of her throat with every head movement.

Yelena bit her lip to keep from screaming at the sensation, and looked at Pieck in disbelief.

Pieck never gagged.

The defiant look in Pieck's eyes as he watched Yelena, swallowing around his cock, made Yelena's whole body tremble with pleasure. Pieck's nose touched Yelena's pelvis as she let air blow through her nostrils, her eyes unmoving from Yelena's gaze, her hands squeezing Yelena's balls.

"Shit, P-Piku ... you're so fucking good at this, how are you so good at this?"

Yelena gripped Pieck's hair tightly, and Pieck groaned from the pain, signs of his own arousal dripping further down his legs. the sound vibrated around Yelena's shaft and she sucked in a sharp breath of air, the head of his member jerking violently against Pieck's throat.

"Fuck... you're a slut for my cock, Pieck."

Yelena thrust her hips into Pieck's mouth and Pieck moaned again, squeezing her thighs together to provide some friction to her throbbing clit.

Yelena suddenly pulled Pieck off his cock. breathing heavily "you know, only good girls can put their mouths on me."

Pieck licked his lips, his body throbbing with desire. Already without the feel of Yelena inside his mouth, Pieck leaned forward, sticking his tongue out and aiming for Yelena's cock, but Yelena pulled it back, clenched her fists in the silky brown locks.

"No. I'm not finished. you haven't been a good girl Pieck you need to learn your manners before I forgive you. you need to learn that only good, respectful girls can have me."

Yelena smiled at the irony of the statement. Pieck wasn't proving to be a very respectful girl kneeling in Yelena's office and sucking her off.

"P-please ... I'll do anything, Yelena ... please."

"Do you want me to forgive you?"

"Yes, I'll do anything... please... let me make you feel good, Yelena..."

Yelena closed her eyes at the words, feeling herself slipping, before she regained a sense of control quickly.

"Pieck, when you behave shamelessly, you can't suck my cock and make it all better. i have to fuck your mouth until it feels better."

Pieck moaned loudly "fuck... whatever you want Yelena..."

Yelena grunted.

"Open up!"

Yelena pulled Pieck's mouth over his cock, Pieck received it eagerly. Yelena sighed at the sensation of his cock pushing through the back of Pieck's throat, before she pulled out and past Pieck's lips again.

Pieck moaned, the sensation of Yelena's cock pressing against his throat in much the same way it would slap against his cervix, mind-blowing.

Pieck never thought she would enjoy this part of sex, but she did. she loved having Yelena like this, in her mouth moaning, and finally at Pieck's mercy. more importantly, Pieck loved pleasuring Yelena.

Swallowing around her again, Pieck leaned forward and grabbed Yelena's thighs.

Yelena leaned over and took Pieck's hands away.

"Put your hands behind your back, Piku."

Yelena ignored the way her voice trembled as she spoke and suddenly began a relentless rhythm, thrusting into Pieck's mouth as hard and fast as she would her pussy. Pieck looked at Yelena hungrily, taking his cock greedily, his eyelashes fluttering as he looked at Yelena.

Yelena never looked away from Pieck, watching his pupils dilate, eyes watering as his cock disappeared into her mouth harshly.

"My God, Pieck. it feels so good to claim your mouth..... fuck, I wish you could see yourself. willingly taking every inch of my cock down your throat."

Pieck groaned, and as Yelena thrust hard, he finally gagged a little on his length. Yelena slowly pulled back, allowing Pieck's lips to slide against the soft skin of his cock, almost losing her mind from the sensation.

When Yelena pulled his cock completely out of Pieck's mouth, he saw a long trail of saliva come with it. and then, Pieck licked his wet lips.

"More..." cried Pieck in a raspy voice.

Yelena moaned, shuddering at the sound, and Pieck took advantage of the momentary distraction. Pieck took Yelena deep in his mouth again, swallowing roughly around his cock and humming.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." said Yelena frantically. Pieck removed his cock before sliding Yelena back into his mouth. Pieck hummed louder, concentrating on the song he had started playing around Yelena's cock. the vibrations of the sound sent shock waves throughout Yelena's body.

"Oh shit, P-Piku.... Piki, there!"

Pieck looked at Yelena determinedly as he sucked hard on his cock, still humming his song passionately. Yelena squeezed Pieck's hair tightly as his body neared the brink of orgasm.

"Just... just like that baby... yeah..."

It was the first time Pieck had seen Yelena in an almost incoherent state. Pieck wanted more. Pieck wanted to see Yelena absolutely lost in ecstasy.

So Pieck hummed louder.

The sound reached an intense point and, despite its erotic haze, Yelena recognized it.

Sorry seems to be the hardest word.

Pieck scraped his teeth along as he swallowed Yelena's cock, nuzzling his nose against Yelena's pubic bone.

With the combined sensation of Pieck's teeth and throat surrounding his cock, Yelena's release crawled into her. before Yelena knew it, she was throwing her head back as her body convulsed and filled Pieck's mouth with her essence.

Pieck closed his eyes in ecstasy as soon as the taste of Yelena hit his tongue.

It was unbelievable.

Pieck couldn't help but moan as the liquid flooded his mouth, Yelena's taste was a combination of sweet and tangy. it was thick and full, and Pieck drank it down in desperation. Pieck's eyes widened suddenly; he never had the advantage of focusing solely on Yelena's orgasm, and he didn't want to miss that visual.

It was the most fascinating thing Pieck had ever witnessed.

Pieck was in awe of the unsurpassed beauty in Yelena as she unleashed in front of her. Yelena was like the aphrodite at her best during her climax. her head was thrown back and her thighs trembled around Pieck, one hand clenched tightly in Pieck's hair and the other holding her throat as if she could keep the gasping moans from escaping.

Pieck never wanted it to end.

Pieck finally moved his hands behind his back and reached under Yelena's thighs, holding her tightly as he continued to suck Yelena, eliciting the most desperate sounds from Yelena's throat.

"Jesus ... Pieck ... My God ... shit!"

Yelena slammed her hand against the arm of the chair repeatedly, sitting up and squirming in the chair as she gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw. Yelena's balls tightened to the point of pain as massive amounts of his seed continued to empty down Pieck's throat.

Yelena was having multiple orgasms, stopping only for a few seconds to run out of breath, only to start again.

Pieck relaxed his throat, resting his head against Yelena's hip. she sucked on Yelena's cock with concentration, the copious amounts of his essence sliding smoothly down Pieck's throat, like honey.

"Mmm."

The sound of Pieck's satisfaction tore Yelena even more as she let out a cry of anguish, the vein in her neck throbbing as she pushed into Pieck's mouth haphazardly. Yelena's seed was coming in spurts now, irregularly, and suddenly Pieck became nervous at the prospect of not being able to swallow it all. she was determined to get every mouthful of Yelena into her mouth.

Pieck pulled Yelena closer to his thighs, and sucked Yelena's cock so hard that he actually shoved the meat of the force in. Yelena looked up at Pieck, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as she crashed into another climax.

Yelena was on the verge of screaming. it was as if Pieck was on a mission to drain every last drop of sperm from her body.

Pieck looked up, her eyes glistening with tears and her nostrils sucking in a surprising amount of air. she wanted Yelena to come completely apart, over and over again.

Pieck watched as Yelena trembled, holding on as she tried to fight another wave of ecstasy. her eyes were burning. loud crying emptying from her throat. Yelena lost her battle and jerked violently, spewing her seed into Pieck's throat. Pieck wanted everything... everything Yelena was going to give him, so he sucked and swallowed, until it finally happened.

"Ungh... Piku, please, please, please! n-no... no more, oh f-fuck I can't... I can't.... oh!"

Yelena forgot who she was.

Yelena suddenly screamed, the sound was raw and high pitched, as Pieck took her all the way to the back of her throat, before pulling back. Pieck used his hand to point the head of Yelena's cock into her open mouth as the white hot liquid spurted rapidly, onto Pieck's tongue and down her throat.

Yelena saw white, blinding white, and then a series of colors as Pieck gripped his cock, watching her collapse again in a mess of incoherent tears and wild moans.

It was beautiful.

The air was stifling, hot with the sound of Yelena slamming into his release intensely. Pieck swallowed the cum, Yelena's cock quivering in his hand and aiming some of his excess release on Pieck's chin.

Pieck didn't even notice.

"Yelena ... shit you taste so good..."

Pieck lowered his head again, sucking the last of Yelena off the head of his thick cock. Yelena was still moaning incoherently, before shuddering as she emptied the last of herself into Pieck's mouth.

"Shit..."

Yelena dropped her head, her eyes heavy as she drank in the sight of Pieck. some of Yelena's seed dribbled down Pieck's chin as she drank until finally there was no more left.

Yelena saw Pieck move his hands and sit back on his heels. Pieck carefully released Yelena's length, now glistening so much in his wet mouth.

Yelena watched as Pieck looked at her with tear-filled eyes, lips glistening with his cum.

Yelena's chest was heavy, her heart clenched sporadically at an unfamiliar sensation that ached in her chest. her adrenaline was rushing, from the powerful essence of his ecstasy, and from something else.

Yelena straightened and reached out to touch the wet traces on her cheeks.

Tears.

Her orgasm had been so powerful.

Powerful enough to compensate for her role as Pieck's dom, powerful enough to reduce her to a screaming, tearful mess.

Drying her eyes, Yelena willed her racing heart to slow down. as she started at the hopeful but somewhat startled expression on Pieck's face, she put a neutral mask in place over her own features.

Yelena needed to regain control and she needed to do it now, or all her promises to be a better dom for Pieck were in vain.

That was not the easiest task for Yelena to complete as she watched Pieck. the girl rested on her knees, Yelena's cum dripping down her chin lasciviously, her collar glistening around her neck proudly. Pieck stuck out his tongue to catch the liquid, resisting the urge to groan at the taste.

Clearly, she would have to test Pieck's talents in a more controlled environment in the future. she had allowed the knowledge that Pieck was inexperienced to inform their interactions, and dismissed The Woman's talent, her natural sexual ability. she would not make that mistake again.

Pieck's expression was becoming more frantic by the second, her eyes moving rapidly everywhere except on Yelena, her hands wringing in desperation; she needed Yelena to move.

Pieck's eyes tentatively sought Yelena's, the desperation in his features collapsed to tears. Yelena felt Pieck return directly in front of her eyes and moved to take control.

"Pieck!"

The tone sent shivers down Pieck's spine, but calmed her immediately.

"I seem to have underestimated how talented that mouth really is" blushed Pieck and Yelena licked her lips "however, I have other plans for you and your beautiful mouth this afternoon. stand up and face the window with your hands on the glass, please."

Yelena's tone was soft but brooked no argument. she studied Pieck's reaction carefully, pleased to see Pieck recover, wipe away tears and stand up. Pieck's expression still looked desperate, but in a whole new way as he turned and crossed the small space to stand in front of the window, pressing his hands firmly against the glass.

Yelena turned on the banker's light on the side table next to the armchair, until Pieck looked out again at a rapidly darkening city skyline, Yelena rose from the chair.

Yelena kicked off her heels, adjusted her loose pants around her hips, and surveyed the view.

The soft glow of the lamp illuminated both Pieck and his reflection, staring desperately at Yelena. Yelena held Pieck's gaze, a predatory glint in her eyes. Walking forward, Yelena slowly unbuttoned her blouse and left it open, revealing a black lace bra. now directly behind Pieck, Yelena smiled, noticing the way Pieck's eyes grew lustful as he saw Yelena's reflection in the window.

"Yelena please, I..."

Yelena leaned down to reach for Pieck, pressing a finger to her lips, stopping the torrent of apologies she was sure were about to emit from that talented mouth. Yelena pressed her chest tightly against Pieck's back.

"No Pieck. you keep your hands on the glass, and you don't speak or move unless I tell you to, understand?"

Pieck nodded quickly, the adrenaline of panic and desire coursing through his veins.

"Use your words Pieck."

"I understand Yelena, but..."

The finger was again on her lips "use that mouth to tell me what you need me to do with you, to tell me how it makes you feel. you can beg, moan and plead for me to let you cum, but you won't apologize. I'm pretty sure you're not in the least bit sorry for what you just did. and you shouldn't be I already told you that you're not to blame when I lose control."

Yelena slid her finger over Pieck's plump lips, smiling as the girl gasped "fuck."

Pieck closed his lips around Yelena's finger, his eyes darkening hungrily in the reflection of the window as he complied with Yelena's request. the feel of Pieck's tongue around his finger made Yelena's cock twitch with the material of her underwear, and he hummed approvingly before pulling his hand away.

Yelena chuckled darkly "god oh god, you're going to cum tonight Pieck. as a matter of fact, you're going to cum so many fucking times that when I'm done with you...you won't even be sure what you're asking for more, for more, for less, faster, slower, harder, to cum again, or because you've had enough" Yelena's words caressed Pieck's ears firmly, like a promise. it caused Pieck's body to heat up with desire.

"You'll only get to cum when I let you, and you'll only stop when I tell you that you've had enough."

Pieck bit his lip at the words, his body buzzing with need "yes-yes .... Yelena!"

That smirk on Yelena's lips again as she slid her palms down Pieck's sides, over his ass, and slid her fingertips down the back of Pieck's thighs, pausing over the hem of Pieck's dress.

Pieck gasped as he felt Yelena's fingertips slowly sliding the hem of her dress down his thighs, over his ass, then down his back and over his shoulders. Yelena let the fabric of Pieck's dress cover Pieck's eyes as she pulled back and admired the quivering flesh in front of her, marveling that it was all hers.

Yelena's gaze swept over Pieck, from the similar black lace bra, across the firm muscles of her back, to the black lace panties that barely concealed Pieck's ass. Pieck's legs seemed to go on forever, tanned and smooth beneath the garter and stockings. finally, Yelena's eyes landed on Pieck's feet, arched and up on her black pumps.

Yelena pressed herself firmly against Pieck's back, her fingertips lightly brushing Pieck's abdomen as she moved her hands upward until her palms closed over Pieck's breasts once more. Pieck moaned as Yelena pressed her pelvis into Pieck's ass, arching an eyebrow and a satisfied smile on her mouth as she felt his cock harden at Pieck's response.

Apparently she wouldn't be limited in how she could satisfy Pieck for the rest of the evening. that knowledge boosted her self-confidence and sense of control. Yelena reached down and pulled Pieck's dress all the way down, eliciting a sharp gasp from Pieck's lips. Yelena pressed her firmly against the window and began to stroke Pieck's left nipple with her fingertips, reaching her own right hand into his shorts to stroke his penis.

Yelena whispered firmly in Pieck's ear, "lean into me, spread your legs as wide as you can and use that mouth to tell me what you need. open your eyes, keep them on me and don't move your hands. now, Pieck." 

Pieck's eyes instantly found Yelena in the reflection of the window. there was enough illumination from the buildings outside and the lamp inside that Pieck could see everything behind her reflected in it. Pieck barely contained herself, her skin burning all over as she came in contact with Yelena's words, Yelena and the promise they held literally making her insides tremble.

Pieck quickly leaned into the taste as far as she could without banging her head against the window, bracing the weight of her upper body on her arms. she spread her feet as far as she could, spreading her thighs for Yelena, and moaning when she felt Yelena move with her.

Pieck wasn't entirely sure how her legs were still holding her, but when Yelena's right hand discovered that she was out of her shorts and slid over the skin of Pieck's ass, touching the lacy edge of her panties, Pieck's mind was suddenly assaulted images of being bent over a bathroom sink, at Yelena's mercy. and whatever control Pieck had over her own mouth broke.

"Yelena ... please, I need ... since that night at the restaurant ... can I ... please let me ..." and Pieck's words suddenly died away in a gasp as Yelena began to pat his ass firmly .

Yelena's eyes were dark, her mind instantly transported back to that bathroom in Del posto too "you liked what we did in the bathroom, didn't you, Pieck? What did you like best when I spanked you, or when I pushed your leg up to the sink and fucked your pussy?"

Pieck's answer came out in a long moan as she struggled to stay still "yes, yes!"

Yelena laughed at the response "words Pieck, be specific."

The low vibration of Yelena's voice was completely dismantling Pieck from the inside out.

As Yelena's fingers stroked and twisted Pieck's nipples, Yelena slid her right hand into the back of Pieck's panties and moaned as she felt the mess she had made of Pieck's underwear. Pieck's breath hitched in the back of his throat with each palm of Yelena's hand on his buttocks, now wet with arousal.

"Fuck, you're so wet now Pieck. I know you feel like you're going to die if you don't cum right now, but believe me when I say I'm going to rape you six times from Sunday before I get anywhere to let you cum. and I'm going to make you beg for every ... single ... thing I do to you." 

Yelena's words sent a jolt straight to Pieck's clit, and he couldn't help the strangled sob that escaped his lips.

"I'm not going to tease you to punish you, your punishment is over. but I want to know you inside and out. I want to test all your limits. it's my job to know how much it can take, take it right to the limit and no more, and you can trust, I will take you to that limit. Now use. your words. or I'm going to stop moving my hand" she practically growled in Pieck's ear.

Panic shot through Pieck and she screamed "fuck Yelena..... please... take off my... my panties and whip me..."

Yelena licked her lips at the words, before cooing into Pieck's ear "mmm, good girl, Pieck."

Yelena removed her hand from Pieck's underwear and bent down to remove the garter straps on Pieck's thighs. she pulled Pieck upright with her left arm, allowing Pieck to reposition his legs as Yelena got on her knees behind her and slid Pieck's panties down his thighs and off, leaving the garter straps dangling from Pieck's stockings.

Yelena was just starting to stand up, when she was distracted by the sight of Pieck's sex glistening in front of her, emitting a heady, sweet scent, and dripping wetness down Pieck's inner thighs.

Yelena didn't even realize her control was slipping away, but one moment she was staring at Pieck's ass, her hands almost painfully digging into Pieck's thighs, and the next she was moving forward, her hands sliding down to spread the lips of Pieck's sex in front of her.

Yelena slid her tongue forward, swirling it over Pieck's clit before slowly dragging it back through her folds, flicking it lightly toward her entrance, then dragging it back, sliding between Pieck's buttocks before lifting herself up. Yelena was intoxicated. she started to move forward again as the sound of Pieck's high-pitched voice broke through the fog in Yelena's brain; however, and Yelena pulled back a little, gripping Pieck's thighs in front of her as she stood up.

Pieck's protest died on his lips as he caught Yelena's reflection in the window. Pieck's wetness was all over Yelena's mouth, and her eyes were almost black with desire, her fingers digging into the back of Pieck's thighs. Pieck tried to calm himself, slow his breathing, stop thinking, and stop trying to control something he couldn't.

Even if he found the words to vocalize what he wanted, he would still come on Yelena's terms.

Tell her what you want.

Pieck caught Yelena's gaze in the reflection.

"Yelena please ... I want, I want more" Pieck blushed at his own words, but continued to plead "I don't know .... how... I just want to cum so bad. you know what I need... I don't know how, I can't tell.... fuck Yelena..." 

Pieck shut down in a sob, her words desperate. she was slowly losing her mind, consumed by the desire raging in her veins. she knew what she wanted to say, but she was too overwhelmed to articulate it.

Pieck shadowed as he looked at Yelena in depersonalization "please .... give me the words."

Yelena's body ached at his request, and though her gaze softened a bit, her eyes were on fire. Yelena moved forward and murmured in Pieck's ear.

"Yelena, please bend me over and spank my ass...I need it."

Yelena saw Pieck's eyes grow heavy as he heard those words, and wondered if Pieck could repeat them.

Pieck licked his lips, choking on Yelena's gaze and she repeated.

"Y... Yelena ... please bend me over and ... spank my ass ... I need it."

Yelena grunted at the words and kicked Pieck's feet apart. running her hands over his bare skin, she enjoyed the shiver that ran through Pieck's body. pressing her face against Pieck's, Yelena licked the shell of his ear "Who does this ass belong to, Piku?"

Pieck moaned "it's yours Yelena."

Without further ado, Yelena brought her hand down firmly once, twice and then a third time quickly on Pieck's ass, slowing down as Pieck moaned.

"Yelena ... fuck ... don't stop ... please don't stop ... harder, please," he groaned. Yelena closed her jaw, savoring the sounds of Pieck's desire.

"Shit, yes, she's a good girl, tell me whatever you want," Yelena didn't raise her voice, but her commanding tone left Pieck shaking.

Yelena slowly worked to untangle Pieck as the minutes passed, smacking her ass hard, moving from one cheek to the other. she altered her strokes until Pieck had no idea when or where the next flash of pain was coming from. Pieck was crying and shaking, and she was no longer sure how her legs could support her weight. also, her ass was on fire. after the hardest blow, Pieck screamed, "Yelena wait! I... I, shit, it's too much, I don't think I can..."

Yelena slapped Pieck's pussy, pressing her fingers against Pieck's clit. Pieck cried out at the contact, the walls of her pussy soaking wet from the lack of friction at the moment.

"Yelena ... please ... fuck off!"

"Jesus fucking Christ Pieck, you're soaking wet. tell me what you want..... my fingers buried in your cunt, my tongue ... my cock? fuck, I haven't even started fucking you yet and you barely stand up!" 

"Yes..." shouted Pieck "I want it all Yelena.... fuck... give me everything. your fingers, your cock... I just want to cum, please let me cum baby.... please, please!"

Pieck was a weeping mess, tears sliding down his face and his breath catching in his throat. Yelena removed Pieck's bra, leaving her naked apart from her stockings and shoes, and began to twist and pinch her nipples between her fingers. she was overwhelmed by the desire of the woman in front of her.

"I'm going to fuck you in front of the whole town Pieck.... I'm going to make you come where someone can see you."

Yelena grabbed the back of Pieck's hair and pulled his head back, "look up and see Pieck..." and suddenly, Yelena plunged three fingers deep into Pieck's pussy.

"Shit! oh god, oh god.... please don't stop Yelena ... please!"

Pieck's eyes were wide open, Yelena's fingers sliding inside her with delicious friction. she moaned out loud Yelena's name, trembling with pleasure, her hands flexed against the glass as her walls clenched around Yelena's hand. Pieck's body was in a look of desperation, her body perpetually on the brink of orgasm. however, each time Pieck was close, Yelena slowed down. when Pieck seemed to calm down a bit and regain control of her sanity, Yelena increased her pace, bringing her back to the brink again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again, until Yelena was no longer sure how much longer they would both hold out. 

Yelena pulled her hand out of Pieck's, and Pieck almost cried out as he desperately tried to push back into Yelena's hand.

"No, tell me what you want, Pieck, show me how good you can be" Yelena tightened her grip on Pieck's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple "I promise I'll let you cum, Piku."

I can be good.

At the soft words, Pieck relaxed slightly, and pressing his forehead against the glass, he placed his hands behind his back, spread his legs as wide as he could and whispered "I just want to please you, Yelena."

"Oh fuck Piku, you're so beautiful" Yelena murmured, and then, taking his cock in her hand, she quickly pushed it into Pieck's entrance.

Pieck's eyes grew heavy at the sensation of Yelena's cock buried inside her. Yelena gasped at the sensation of Pieck's walls clenched tightly around her. it felt so tight that Yelena wasn't sure she could move in Pieck's wet channel.

Pieck moaned incoherently, lost in the sensation of Yelena filling her. it was as if his cock was everywhere. Pieck could feel the veins throbbing against her walls, the thick head pressed against her cervix.

"Oh fuck... fuck... Yelena please..."

Yelena closed her eyes at the sensation. pressing her body against Pieck's back, she grabbed his arms and pushed them toward the window. looking past Pieck's eyes, forced against the glass and desperately searching for Yelena, Yelena looked at all the people in the city of Marley below her.

"Do you want me to fuck you in front of the whole town, Pieck, do you want them to see you giving me pussy like a filthy whore, is that what you want?"

Pieck screamed as Yelena pressed deeper into her pussy.

"Fuck yes Yelena!"

Yelena bit Pieck's shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes. Pieck's head was fully turned now, the diamonds on her necklace glittering. Pieck pressed one side of his head against the blonde, and Yelena pressed her forehead against Pieck's.

"Say it."

Pieck's eyes darkened, somehow shining with defiance through his desperation "I want you to fuck me in front of everyone Yelena. i want it. please, Yelena, fuck me."

Yelena's resolve cracked and she pulled his cock out of Pieck before ramming into her. Pieck cried out and felt Yelena's hands tighten around his as he began a relentless rhythm, fucking her with deep strokes.

"Yes Yelena! Yes yes yes yes yes!"

Pieck's voice was charged with passion, bouncing off the walls in a way Yelena had never heard before. it was as if Pieck's brain was only focused on Yelena's cock sliding deep inside her, over and over again.

Yelena grunted "Fuck Piku.... your pussy feels so good baby."

Pieck let out a cry of anguish at the words, the feeling of Yelena inside her after so long pumping her roughly.

"Ma-mas Yelena ... fuck ... more!"

Yelena let out a scream as Pieck's walls gripped his cock tightly. Yelena slid down and bent her knees before pushing back and slamming the head of his cock against the front wall of Pieck's pussy. Pieck threw his head back against Yelena's chest, his mouth open as he screamed in ecstasy.

Yelena bit her ear. "They all watch us baby, watching me claim your pussy, and you know they wish they were me. they wish they had a pussy as sweet and tight as yours. but they don't...and they never will. your pussy is mine, isn't it?"

Pieck howled incoherently and Yelena leaned down to whip the top of her sex, her palm pinching against Pieck's clit.

Pieck practically howled.

"Fuck, Yelena ... yes! It's your pussy..."

Pieck was on fire, and she was so close. Yelena knew it, only because she knew how close she was herself. however, Yelena also knew that Pieck's body was trained. he wouldn't cum unless Yelena went first, or if she was asked to. Yelena pushed into Pieck, before slowing down. Yelena wanted Pieck to experience something absolutely beautiful.

That meant Yelena needed to give him more Pieck.

Pieck's eyes widened and she became frantic as Yelena slowly stopped "please! no Yelena.... n-no... I can't..." 

"Pieck, do you trust me?"

"If I..."

Yelena reached out and pulled Pieck's hair back again, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"I want to try something. I know it's within your limits, but I also know there's a chance you might say." 

Pieck listened, her heart beating fast, pussy aching for Yelena's cock to fill her again. Yelena squeezed Pieck's hair tighter.

"One day I'm going to fuck your beautiful ass baby...and I want you to be ready for it."

Pieck panicked. she became impossibly wetter at the thought of Yelena taking her there, but she knew Yelena was so big. she knew it hurt.

"I ... Yelena ... shit, I want that... b-but I don't know if.... you're so big..."

Yelena smiled softly "I know baby, I know how big I am" she repeated herself "Do you trust me, Pieck?"

Pieck held his breath, his fingers trembled against the glass before nodding "of course, Yelena"

"Spread your buttocks and try to relax. i won't hurt you, Pieck, i promise...i just need you to try."

Pieck nodded slightly and waited, willing his body to relax. Yelena put her hands on Pieck's hips, pulling her back quickly as she buried her cock in Pieck's pussy again and began pumping in earnest.

Within seconds, Pieck was screaming again, and Yelena waved the middle finger of her right hand in her mouth, making sure it was well lubricated. she moaned around her finger as Pieck's pussy began to squeeze his cock again, well on the way to an impending orgasm. Pieck moaned, pulling his cheeks desperately apart, as he took Yelena all the way to the hilt.

Yelena was so close to cumming, and she knew Pieck was too "shit, that's it baby, keep your ass spread and try to relax, push against me."

As Yelena rested her finger against Pieck's ass opening, the sight of Pieck's perfect submission suddenly pushed Yelena over the edge. sliding her finger into Pieck's tight ass, Yelena cried out.

"Fuck... now, Pieck! cum for me now!"

Stars exploded behind Pieck's eyes as she let out an almost inhuman scream that bounced off every surface of Yelena's office.

It was an idescribable sensation.

Pieck's pussy tightly captured Yelena's cock, her walls twitching and shuddering as Yelena's cock and finger moved in tandem with each other. Pieck felt like he was exploding all over. the sensation of Yelena claiming his ass sent his body into overdrive, his orgasm slamming into her harder. Pieck slammed his hands against the glass desperately as his release gripped his body.

"Yes! fuck Yelena.... fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Yelena.... yes!"

Yelena kept thrusting, Pieck's ass and pussy suffocating her in a way that made her fall directly over the edge behind Pieck. Screaming, Yelena filled Pieck with her cum. she relished in the gasp of surprise that wracked Pieck's body at the sensation. the feeling of Yelena's seed painting her insides and finally ramming her to a second hard orgasm.

Given nerve in Pieck's body was tingling, the sensations coursing through her ass and pussy combining with each other and leaving her in a fit of incoherence. Yelena wrapped her arm around Pieck's waist, leaning over her as Pieck continued to milk cum from Yelena's cock, her finger still buried deep in Pieck's ass.

Pieck had never felt so dirty. it was deliciously satisfying in a way she had never imagined. a soft smile took over her dazed face as Yelena continued to moan above her, still pumping streams of his seed inside Pieck.

"Mmm Yelena, so full...everywhere.... all yours..."

Yelena shuddered at the statement. Pieck wanted everything from her, was willing to bend over and give Yelena his body, mind and soul.

Everything.

Yelena stroked Pieck's stomach, breathing deeply as Pieck moaned softly. Pieck's pussy was squeezing his cock gently, and Yelena reached up to cup Pieck's cheek, before turning her head and pressing her lips gently.

Pieck reached up and wrapped his arm around Yelena's neck, sighing into the kiss and moaning softly as Yelena slid her finger deeper into his ass. Pieck's body was in a state of contentment. Yelena was inside her; Yelena allowed Pieck to service her again.

"Mistress! Ma'am you can't go in there, they're..." 

Hitch's frantic voice combined with the sound of the double doors banging against the wall brought Pieck and Yelena out of their orgasm-induced haze. Pieck gasped as Yelena pulled away from her in shock, pulling her finger and length away from Pieck, both turning to see Ymir Jaw, standing with his arms crossed and a satisfied smile firmly on his lips.

What the fuck?

Ymir licked his lips "calm your tits betty the ugly, I think I have a pretty good idea what they're doing."

Pieck looked at Ymir, hiding behind Yelena, who was buttoning her pants but making no moves to cover her breasts. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ymir smiled sweetly at her friend, taking a few predatory steps towards her "well Pieck, I was just coming to see if ms. Stein had ideas about why it was getting harder and harder to get in touch with you.... but now I know why you haven't answered any of my calls." 

Hitch blushed, averting his gaze from the naked couple and said in an apologetic tone "ms. Stein, I'm so sorry...she came in and showed me her badge before I could stop her..."

Yelena raised her hand, tucking Pieck further behind her. she understood how embarrassing this moment had to be for Pieck "it wasn't your fault Hitch I can handle it from here."

Hitch backed quickly out of the office and closed the door, muttering again about a surge, sound and door locks.

Pieck swallowed, still glaring at Ymir angrily "Ymir-"

Yelena turned to Pieck and kissed her on the forehead, interrupting her. "Piku, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Ymir. why don't you go and wash up in the bathroom...it's right over there."

Yelena smiled and Pieck noticed how calm she looked despite being half naked in front of a complete stranger. Pieck glanced at Ymir who was looking at them eagerly and then at Yelena.

As if reading his thoughts, Yelena cupped his cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "it's going to be fine. you just get changed and let me handle this, okay? Ymir and I need to get to know each other a little better anyway" Yelena said softly, turning to smile at Ymir. ymir's expression never changed.

Pieck looked down at the floor and nodded his head in agreement.

I trust you.

Pieck looked up, locking eyes with Ymir.

I trust both of you.

Lowering his gaze and biting his lip, Pieck grabbed his things from the floor and turned toward the safety of the bathroom. Before she could fully escape, Yelena grabbed her arm and pulled Pieck against her body. Pieck gasped as Yelena tilted her head down and captured his lips in a searing kiss, pressing her bra-clad breasts against Pieck's body. clicking her tongue against Pieck's, Yelena chuckled, before pulling away and kissing Pieck one last time.

Pieck's eyes were closed and his lips were still moving, despite being separated from Yelena's. Opening his glassy eyes, Pieck finally smiled. Yelena licked her lips, as if trying to savor the taste of Pieck's tongue.

"I have so many things planned for that beautiful body of yours, Piku," she said hoarsely, sliding her finger along Pieck's jaw gently, causing shivers all over Pieck's body.

Suddenly, Pieck was breathless and wasn't even worried about being completely naked in front of her neighbor and best friend. Pieck was more worried about the next moment when she could have Yelena inside her.

"Tonight," Yelena said softly.

Pieck smiled and nodded, some of her confidence returned as long as she didn't look at the perpetual smile on Ymir's face. she moved as quickly as she could on shaky legs to get dressed.

"And to think ... I was so sure she wasn't answering my calls because you had her tied up in that castle in the countryside and were playing her hostile voice" Ymir as Yelena began to recover.

"I would say 'always a pleasure Ymir', but in this case, I think the pleasure was all yours. I'd offer you a drink, but I have a feeling you won't stay. now, how can I help you?"

"Well, well, well, someone gets a little cranky when they don't get enough pussy before dinner" Ymir teased and Yelena smiled bemusedly, shoving her hands in her pants pockets, willing Ymir to continue.

"Sorry to break up your little sex session, ms. Stein, but Porco and I have been trying to contact Pieck since the show a few weeks ago, and she's been blowing us off. we're meeting History for Thanksgiving dinner, and we didn't want the Pieck to miss the tradition, unless you two have other plans that day?"

Her voice was full of hostility and only confirmed Yelena's suspicions about Porco and Ymir's feelings for her.

"So, since, apparently, we're all asking your permission for things now, would you mind escorting Pieck to dinner at his old apartment?", Ymir growled.

Yelena smiled at Ymir's obvious jealousy and licked her lips "Thanksgiving dinner sounds lovely. I'll make sure Pieck calls you, Ymir." 

Ymir's eyes lit up "you'll make sure he calls, eh? How will you do that, Christian Grey, by beating my poor friend into dialing my number?" 

Yelena ran her gaze across the anger in Ymir's features "I think you should remember that your poor friend signed a contract voluntarily before you start getting mad at me for whatever it is you think I'm doing to her."

Ymir approached "hey! i'm not one of your little whores, so don't treat me like one, Stein!"

Yelena smiled "first, I'd like look what you're saying if I were you, Ymir. one of my whores is your best friend when you came into my office to defend her. second, I think it's very flattering, but you could never belong to me. Ymir, do you know why?" yelena leaned forward with raised eyebrows "because you don't know how to stay in your place "

Ymir growled, ready to attack Yelena, before tilting her head and dragging her eyes down Yelena's body with a smile.

"So just out of curiosity, what exactly are you using to keep your whores in their place?"

Ymir lets his finger trails down Yelena's chest "What is it that oscillates between those thighs, hmm, because I don't think I've ever seen a strap-on that looks so real." 

Yelena felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as Ymir continued on his way with his finger, until he reached the waistband of Yelena's pants.

"What are you hiding?"

Yelena grabbed his hand quickly "that's none of your business unless I have you tied up in my 'castle' and that, ms. Jaw, I can assure you won't happen anytime soon. you can see yourself out." 

As Ymir turned to leave, Yelena grabbed her wrist and stopped her "oh and just to be clear, if you ever try to intimidate any of my employees and break into my office again, you will be walking patrol in Marley for the rest of your police career. I have security for important reasons that don't involve simply pleasing my submissive in my office, understood?"

Ymir bristled at the implication that Pieck was nothing more than property, but seeing Yelena's steely gaze, he decided to let it go. she nodded, smiling at Yelena.

Pulling his hand away from Yelena's grip, Ymir walked out of the office. There was definitely something about Yelena Stein, and she was going to find out what it was.


	17. You could be my sanity

The first thing Pieck noticed was that the bed was empty.

Normally, when Pieck rolled over onto his stomach in the middle of the night, he had been pressed against Yelena's soft body. Tonight, however, Pieck's naked breasts met only the cool silk sheets of Yelena's bed.

But without Yelena. 

Blinking sleep out of her eyes, Pieck sat up and looked worriedly around the master bedroom.

Sometimes in the middle of the night, Pieck could find Yelena reading on the plush sofa. her eyes would be red and tired, and she would smile and tell Pieck to go back to sleep, but tonight she wasn't there either.

Pieck licked his lips, brushing his knuckles over his blurred vision in a rush to clear it.

Suddenly, a breeze swept through her body and Pieck rubbed her arms, the sudden cold air confusing her even more. Rising to her feet and throwing off her silk robe, Pieck moved across the room and stumbled over the double doors leading to the balcony.

They were open, which explained the breeze, and Pieck stepped through them, only to find himself facing the woman he was looking for.

Yelena was standing on the balcony, wearing her favorite blue silk pajamas (Pieck had seen her wear them several times over the past two weeks, so he concluded that they were Yelena's favorite) Yelena's left hand was gripping the balcony railing, not tightly because the knuckles remained earthy like the rest of her body, and in her other hand, between her index and middle finger, she held a cigarette.

Initially, Pieck was confused. Yelena didn't seem like the type to smoke, with her generally calm demeanor ... once Pieck passed by, all he could focus on was how impressive the sight of Yelena was.

Pieck had never smoked in his entire life, but there was something so peaceful about the way Yelena looked. even from the back, her body seemed visibly relaxed. her shoulders weren't stiff as they sometimes could be while reading papers or talking on the phone with colleagues.

Because she seemed so at ease, Pieck found herself enamored by the way Yelena turned her head to the side and brought the cigarette to her lips slowly.

The end of the cigarette began to swell orange and Pieck's eyes fell on the way Yelena's jaw bone suddenly defined itself as she inhaled and then gently let the smoke drift out of her mouth like a soft mist.

It was incredibly sexy, no matter how unhealthy it was, and Pieck licked his lips, suddenly very aroused.

"See something you like?" Yelena's voice said, hoarse from the burning tobacco in her lungs. Pieck jumped a little at her discovery, before clearing her throat.

"I haven't decided yet," Pieck replied, and Yelena smiled, ducking her head. Snapping the butt of her cigarette in an ashtray, Yelena turned around and folded her arms.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. Pieck licked his lips, his eyes flickering between Yelena's piercing gaze and the cigarette dangling between his fingers.

"When...did you start smoking?", Pieck asked, finally settling for making eye contact with Yelena, despite the way his insides hummed at the sight of the bold eyes.

"You didn't answer my question," Yelena reasoned. Pieck tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

"You first" said Pieck defiantly, and Yelena laughed. she looked at Pieck's necklace, shining around his neck under the moonlight.

Pieck looked adorable. his eyes were a little misty from the sleep he'd been in, and Yelena wondered if Pieck woke up because Yelena wasn't there beside him. the thought that Pieck couldn't sleep well without Yelena made her heart shrink.

"Well. I started smoking during my sophomore year of college" Yelena said; bringing the cigarette to her lips and taking a bigger puff, while her eyes remained fixed on Pieck "I had the courage to quit smoking earlier this year and everything was going fine, until I ran into your beautiful little ass in that expensive restaurant."

Smoke rose from Yelena's smiling lips behind her words and Pieck felt wetness develop between his legs. Pieck could have sworn his thighs shivered a little too.

Clearing his throat in an attempt to quell his sudden desire, Pieck mimicked Yelena's posture, crossing his own arms over his chest "so you're saying that .... I'm the reason you started smoking again?" asked Pieck, a soft smile taking over his features.

Yelena chuckled, before tucking her lower lip between her teeth as she leaned against the balcony railing, crossing her bare feet over each other.

"One could assume that. after the incompetent administrator handled your name, it was all I could do not to lose my mind at the thought of you. I smoked just to keep from getting angry at how sweet your name tasted on my lips." 

Pieck wondered how Yelena managed to turn something so trivial, something as simple as meeting Pieck in a restaurant into pure poetry.

Yelena used her index and middle finger, the same fingers that occasionally formed a home inside Pieck's folds, to take the cigar again between her plump lips.

Those lips seemed to swell around the cigarette and the sight caused Pieck to moisten his lips once more. his mind clouded with the image of Yelena's mouth swelling around his clit and inhaling her scent the same way he was inhaling the tobacco.

A sour smell of smoke met her nostrils, startling the Pieck out of her fantasy, as Yelena's mouth formed an 'O' blowing smoke rings in her direction.

"Now, your turn, Piku - why are you awake?" Yelena's voice demanded gently. Yelena had a way with that. demanding something of Pieck in a voice that almost always contradicted his dominance.

Pieck reached up and scratched his neck, his eyes big and excited and Yelena almost lost in them, the way she almost always did. those eyes were Pieck's weapons, threatening to gather and drown Yelena in their beauty and truth.

"I woke up and um, you weren't in bed. I thought you might get up, read or work.... but you weren't on the couch either "Pieck spoke almost shyly, taking a step toward Yelena. Pieck looked down at Yelena's form, noticing the way her free hand, folded over her elbow, scratched the skin there. Yelena looked up at Pieck under her lashes, suddenly aware of how close their bodies were.

"Hmm. Did you miss me? "Yelena murmured and Pieck smiled softly, before nodding his head like a shy schoolgirl. Yelena chuckled and turned back to the balcony, resting both hands on the railing as she had before.

Pieck, suddenly cold now that Yelena's body was not so close to hers, moved to stand beside Yelena. Turning to face Yelena's chest, Pieck leaned back against the balcony.

"I'm sorry I left the bed, Piku. i couldn't sleep my thoughts were too strong "Yelena said softly. Pieck looked at her longingly, the urge to reach out and caress Yelena's face almost unbearably strong.

It was obvious that Yelena was lost in thought, and had been for a while.

Since that day at the office where Yelena had fucked Pieck deliciously and apparently accepted an invitation to dinner with Pieck's friends through an incredibly nosy Ymir, Yelena had been almost distant.

Of course, they shared many evenings together, both in the game room and doing mundane things like watching a movie or eating dinner, or at Pieck's request, simply listening to music. Yelena hadn't gone back on her word to open up to Pieck, she was doing the best she could, but there seemed to be something different that bothered her. something that pulls her back in her thoughts.

It was clear that Yelena was stressed about something, and Pieck wondered what Ymir could have said in that office to provoke this kind of reaction in Yelena.

Pieck loved her friends dearly and knew them well enough to realize that they had been worried about her after the tense meeting at the burlesque club. Pieck blamed herself for that. she had become so caught up in the changes Yelena began to implement and the excitement of getting to know Yelena that she hadn't taken the time to talk to her friends.

However, there was a part of Pieck that wondered if she owed her friends anything. Pieck thought they might trust her. but the way Ymir had barged into Yelena's office, regardless of any respect he might have had for their relationship, made Pieck think otherwise.

In addition to the lingering situation with his nosy friends, Pieck suspected that Yelena might have been distant for other, more personal reasons as well.

Yelena barely spoke of her family, aside from the moments when she would mention her mother, even if it was in passing with a sad smile that would leave Pieck vibrating with the urge to comfort her in some way. However, when it came to her father or the sister Pieck had seen in the photo by the couch in her bedroom, it was as if Yelena refused to associate herself with memories of either of them.

Pieck never pushed, considering that he only knew what Yelena had told him about her family and that he didn't want to upset her in any way. however, Pieck couldn't help but wonder if it was the loss of Yelena's family that was causing her to become distant.

Either way, Pieck was deeply concerned. Pieck watched as Yelena looked up at the night sky and wondered what she could do to rid Yelena of these noisy, disturbing thoughts and get her back to bed.

Yelena stubbed out the cigarette completely and sighed defeatedly, looking up at the night sky.

The sight of Yelena was so perfect; Pieck wondered if it was real, or simply an enhanced creation of his vivid dreams.

Reaching up, Yelena moved her blonde hair back and over her head, allowing her fingers to tangle through her locks before pulling her fingers away.

"My hair has never been this long..."

The words were soft and random and momentarily distracted Pieck from his mental sculpting of Yelena's beautiful features.

Pieck had not had the privilege of seeing, nor the ability to feel Yelena's completely naked body. so Pieck was content to make every moment to memorize what features she had the opportunity to see.

Suddenly, Pieck felt compelled to assure Yelena that her hair was, in fact, perfect, along with the rest of her when Yelena smiled.

"I always considered cutting it."

Yelena looked at Pieck, almost laughing at the way his eyes dilated in mild shock.

"Don't look so surprised Piku" Yelena gasped, allowing the soft laughter to escape her lips after all.

Pieck straightened his face "I'm sorry. I just... you have healthy, beautiful hair, why would you want to get rid of that?"

Yelena shrugged "you know I never understood everyone's fascination with the length of my hair. I remember thinking through my mind, 'it's just hair. if I cut it, it will just grow back..... that's what it's supposed to do" she laughed and Pieck smiled. this woman didn't even understand the extent of her own beauty. Truly, Yelena could shave her head and still be absolutely stunning.

Yelena shook her head, looking down at the railing with which they now traced their hands, "but my mother was always crazy about my hair, cutting it off would have literally broken her heart and my father..." Yelena paused, Smile thinning into a line.

Pieck waited, understanding that Yelena very rarely spoke about her father and that any memories Yelena allowed herself to see were something very difficult for her to talk about.

"My father was...he..."

Pieck hung on to the broken words, transfixed in anticipation of Yelena continuing, but ready to reassure Yelena that everything was okay and that she didn't have to talk about her father if she didn't want to.

Pieck reached out, intending to place his hand over Yelena's, but Yelena reached over and took another cigarette from the carton next to her ashtray.

Pieck watched in fascination as Yelena lit her cigarette, took a long drag, before inhaling the smoke quickly. biting her lower lip sharply, Yelena locked eyes with Pieck.

"My father told me that if I cut my hair, I'd look like a boy," she spat, and Pieck resisted the urge to recoil as harshly as Yelena let the words leave her lips. Pieck wondered if Yelena's father had said that to her, and Yelena was only reliving the memory.

Yelena turned her gaze skyward.

"I mean, I guess I get it. I already had a cock dangling between my thighs and he didn't want to lose the allusion of his perfect daughter any more than he already had..." 

Pieck watched Yelena's eyes pale with color, and tried to shake off the intense urge that was producing his body that wanted to reach out and comfort Yelena.

For a moment they stood there like that. Yelena, with one arm wrapped around her own waist protectively and the other resting over it at an angle, her wrists bent as another cigarette burned between her fingers. Pieck shyly reached for the belt of his silk robe, before turning his gaze back to Yelena.

Yelena had to know that Pieck was perfectly content to stand there and allow herself to be absorbed in her inner thoughts for a moment. Pieck would do anything to make sure Yelena was okay, and if she needed a moment ... Pieck was going to give her a moment.

Taking a deep breath, Yelena turned to Pieck and caught his gaze under her eyes.

"You know Piku, I've always had this need to please people."

Pieck made no attempt to hide his surprise at that statement. considering Yelena was the boss in every other aspect of her life, Pieck found it hard to believe that Yelena was anything other than the woman who walked to the beat of her own drum; floating above the masses and looking forward as people fell over themselves to please her.

Pieck included.

Yelena smiled "I thought I'd get that reaction from you" she ducked her head and Pieck waited for her to continue. Yelena did.

"My mother was always worried about me making decisions for myself, no matter how she felt about it. when it came time for me to go to school, she constantly questioned my decision to study business" 

Pieck couldn't help "why?"

"Because he studied business, and my father studied business, and he thought he was just doing it to please them. my father always talked about someone taking over the business when they were too old" Yelena's voice was small as she spoke and Pieck tried to imagine the pressure Yelena felt at such a young age.

"I did everything I could to reassure my mother that I wanted to go into business and that it had nothing to do with her or my father or the company," Yelena recalled "until the week I left for Sina she was cautious, until I kissed her goodbye and told her how excited I was and didn't care." 

Yelena focused on changing to the stars once again "I lied to her."

Despite her confusion, Yelena smiled and spoke to the sky as if her mother was listening to the conversation they were having "I love business. I always. but I really wasn't sure I went to school for it, I wasn't sure it was my focus" 

Pieck frowned "Yelena, your mother told you that she was okay with you choosing something other than business. as long as you were happy.... why would you go into business if you're not sure?" Pieck asked softly and Yelena looked at her.

"My mother died while I was knee deep in my second year of business school."

Yelena said boldly and Pieck's heart ached with sadness.

"I came home for Christmas break for the funeral. a couple of hours after we buried her, I discovered that my mother left everything she inherited from her parents to me. the company they had built, was now my company." 

  
Yelena looked at the balcony railing "my mother may have been fine with me choosing a different career, but in her heart...just for some unknown reason she wanted me to keep my hair long, she wanted me to take over the business. I knew it."

Yelena looked at Pieck, her eyes filled with emotion "I knew it would make her happy. so I lied to her. because I wanted my mother to know she could rest easy and leave us the pride and joy of our family. i wanted to make them proud" 

Yelena bit her lip "i didn't know i was going to lose her so soon. but when we buried her, i knew i had done the right thing. even if she never asked. even if .... even if he never acknowledged it" Yelena whispered the last part and Pieck didn't have to think too hard to know that Yelena was referring to his father.

Pieck bit his lip, wondering if Yelena's apparent desire to make someone proud, mainly her parents, was what drove her to the BDSM lifestyle. maybe she got tired of thinking about others after her parents died, and for once, in order for someone to think about her.

Yelena closed her eyes and slipped the cigarette between her lips, taking a quick puff. her chest rose slowly as she inhaled and Pieck wished more than anything that there was something he could say that would let Yelena know that she was there. that she cared about her

Yelena moved a little closer to Pieck's body "that day in the office after you left .... Ymir had some very different words about our relationship."

She knew.

Watching Pieck get angry was one of the most interesting things Yelena had ever seen in her life. his eyes seemed almost slanted and his nostrils flared a little. his skin turned a lovely shade of red and Yelena couldn't help but smile at the way his body would suddenly become rigid, his posture straight.

"What did she say to you," Pieck said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yelena shrugged "Oh, just how she and Porco think your lack of contact with them has something to do with me. something along the lines of me tying you up in my dungeon, effectively preventing you from doing as you please." 

Pieck shook his head "I can't believe it! From Porco I would expect this way, but Ymir? she supported me when I brought the contract home, I can't believe she barged into your office and started making accusations about something she has absolutely no idea about!" , Pieck spat, his eyes wild with anger. Yelena raised her eyebrow in amusement and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Pieck placed his hands on his hips "it's like they don't even respect my decision. I'm an adult and clearly I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't something I wanted to. god just because I've been busy, all of a sudden, you're taking away my free will? that's just silly-"

"Pieck" Yelena spoke firmly and Pieck stopped ranting, in Yelena's tone. She took a deep breath. Yelena looked down at her body, still lit up with agitation.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know what you think about the things your friends have apparently concluded about me."

Pieck looked at Yelena as if she were crazy "what do I think, I think they are being absolutely ridiculous and overprotective." 

Yelena looked at her knowingly "they care about you."

Pieck scoffed "I know they do, and I worry about them too, but I can take care of myself, Yelena. i don't need Porco, Ymir or anyone else for that matter, to come to my rescue whenever they think something is wrong." 

"So you don't think it might look like I'm checking up on you?"

Pieck pulled back and looked at Yelena confusedly "do you think it looks like that?"

"I asked you first," Yelena said defiantly, mocking Pieck's response from their earlier conversation. letting out a short laugh, Pieck sighed in frustration.

"Yelena ... you have explained to me countless times that, as the submissive, you are in control in this relationship. so unimaginably, i am choosing the depths with which we take this, and i consciously made the decision to give you control. in my head, you do control me. it looks that way; but only because i want it to look that way. this is what makes me happy" Pieck said softly, taking a step towards Yelena and placing his hand on her arm.

Yelena looked at her for a long time "I know. but I can see how that would affect your friends...and I don't want them to think I'm not looking out for you." 

"Yelena, I love Porco and Ymir deeply, but I don't give a shit what they think! I know you're looking out for me. i know, you know, and that's all that matters...we're all that matters" Pieck said sharply waving his hands and taking a step back from Yelena.

Yelena raised an eyebrow at the way Pieck was talking and pointed a finger "watch your tone, Piku."

Pieck ran a frustrated hand through her hair "I'm sorry, Yelena. i just don't understand why her approval is important to you." 

Yelena grabbed Pieck and pulled her against her body, her arm wrapped around her waist.

"Because you are important to me," Yelena spoke softly and Pieck noticed the way her eyes became bright with passion as she looked down at Pieck.

Pieck looked down at Yelena and felt the familiar way his heart began to race.

"Yelena..."

"No" Yelena put a thumb over her lips to silence her "it's my turn to speak. Pieck, you are important to me. I know you're happy and I want nothing more than to keep you happy. however, we both know that a deep part of that happiness is your friends, and I don't want to keep you away from them, no matter how ignorant they are to our relationship." 

Pieck went to speak, but when Yelena shot him a knowing look, he shut his mouth quickly.

"I want them to understand that I'm not treating you in any way you don't want me to treat you and that you're well taken care of here. they don't have to love me, Pieck, but I need them to trust you." 

Pieck sighed. a deep part of her now understood this sudden desire to please her friends, as Yelena was protective of her, but also the inability to suppress the need to please others.

"May I speak now, Yelena?", Pieck asked softly, and Yelena nodded.

Reaching up, Pieck cupped Yelena's cheek "you don't have to prove anything to them, Yelena. this is your life... this is..." Pieck looked at her "our relationship... and it doesn't matter if they trust you or not. as long as I trust you, and I do, I still love you. i still want this."

Yelena's stomach churned at the way Pieck was approaching their relationship so freely, and she searched the brown orbs for the meaning behind his words.

It almost felt like ...

Pieck cleared his throat, interrupting the flurry of thoughts that began to plague her and Yelena's minds, and moved his hand to Yelena's neck.

"So, you smoke when you're stressed," Pieck spoke quietly and Yelena chuckled.

"Are we back to that?"

Pieck smiled "of course. You didn't think I was going to miss the opportunity to tell you how damaging smoking is to your vocal cords, did you?"

Yelena rolled her eyes and released Pieck, taking a long drag of the almost forgotten cigarette "thanks for reminding me, but you're the singer, not me."

Pieck scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest "even though I heard you sing Yelena Stein, and it sounds wonderful...being a vocalist has nothing to do with it. do you really want your lungs to shrivel up and collapse because of a little stick?" said Pieck knowingly and Yelena let out a snort, coughing as smoke rose from her nostrils.

"Pieck, do you think I haven't heard this before? I know how bad smoking is for me...but sometimes, a woman needs an escape from things. you understand" Yelena said, waving her hand holding her cigarette "you watch your old movies and act and that's your escape. that's how you deal with stress. well, i don't have any of that. i'm just smoking" Yelena said with a shrug, taking another puff. Pieck narrowed his eyes at the mocking way the butt turned orange.

"I refuse to believe that smoking is the only way you can relieve stress Yelena" replied Pieck, hands on hips.

"Believe it, beautiful," Yelena said cheekily, leaning forward and letting the smoke float into Pieck's face.

Shaking his head as if it were clear fog, Pieck snorted, "You're being unreasonable, Yelena. there are plenty of other things you could do to relax. You could exercise or watch television. you could.... you could sing! you could sing , or take a dance class, or..." Pieck's eyes lit up with the possibilities and Yelena laughed.

"Piku, listen. I appreciate the sentiment, but it's not going to work. if I'm going to quit, I'm going to do it on my own time. and right now, I don't have that time. cigarettes are my escape!" 

Pieck bit his lip and took a step forward. reaching out, Pieck wrapped an arm around Yelena's neck and played with her blonde hair "why can't you let me be your escape?" Pieck surrendered and Yelena swallowed the lust she saw in Pieck's eyes.

Pulling Pieck closer to her waist, Yelena licked her lips "do you think you could be my escape, Pieck? make me forget all about my stress better than a cigarette could?" Pieck's eyes followed Yelena's hand as he pulled on the cigarette for one last long drag.

Once Yelena pushed the small stick away, Pieck leaned forward and captured her lips, his tongue probed against Yelena's mouth, opening it to deepen his exploration. Surprised, Yelena gasped at the smoke in Pieck's mouth, and after sucking his tongue, Pieck parted his mouth from Yelena's and blew the smoke into the air.

"I know I could make you forget better than a cigarette, baby," Pieck leaned forward again, and planted another searing kiss on Yelena's lips before leaving kisses down her neck, tugging at her hair, making Yelena moan.

"In the end, cigarettes make you feel worse, Yelena. but I can only make you feel better" Yelena closed her eyes, and allowed Pieck's lips to move in tandem with her wandering hands.

Pieck's boldness had been showing up more often, and it excited Yelena. she was happy that Pieck was becoming more confident when he touched Yelena, often instigating their intimacy. though she could still see how much it terrified Pieck.

Pieck's submissive side of him was always afraid of making the wrong move with Yelena and disappointing her. so as he strode steadily toward Yelena, he was still treading lightly, not wanting to cross any boundaries with the woman he may not have had a chance to talk to her yet.

Pieck suddenly bit her neck and elicited a gasp from Yelena's lips, before looking up at her with dark, innocent eyes. "Don't you want me to make you feel better, Yelena?"

The action caused a short circuit in Yelena's brain. when Pieck did this, he looked at Yelena with those beautiful eyes, looking like the perfect picture of submission, she was almost irresistible.

At this moment, she was simply irresistible.

Yelena dropped her stubbed out cigarette with a smile and lifted Pieck up, feeling his legs wrap around her waist "yes..." she trailed off before capturing Pieck's lips again, and leading her back to the bedroom doors.

Despite lingering thoughts of Ymir and Porco and the Thanksgiving dinner coming up in a couple of days, Yelena couldn't deny the sudden realization that perhaps all she needed sometimes was to lose herself in Pieck, both intimately and emotionally, instead of allowing him to worry about stressing her out.

Of course with Pieck's tongue down her throat inside and his hand around his cock ... she couldn't be bothered to remember much about what stressed her to begin with.


	18. Impressions of the stupid and the smart (Part 1)

Today, something was different about her.

She was such a beautiful girl. always smiling nervously at the people around her. always hiding behind that beautiful blonde hair and those glasses she couldn't seem to do without. always sitting in the front and always raising her hand to answer every sharp question thrown at her with a shy but always correct answer.

She was one of the brightest and probably the most beautiful students to ever grace the Sina campus.

She was a ray of light.

So it was obvious that something was incredibly wrong with her today.

Today, instead of greeting in that husky, familiar voice, she quietly walked through the classroom door and sat in the back, hiding her face from view.

There was no smile, no raised hand, no coy responses. there were only eyes staring blankly in front of her.

She looked so shattered, so utterly vulnerable, it was heartbreaking.

After a while, the class filed out one by one, until there was only her and the teacher, the latter looking at his student with eyes deep with concern.

"Yelena?" the teacher's voice called, and Yelena looked up. Realizing the class was over, she gathered her things and headed for the door.

A hand stopped her, resting on her arm "Yelena, this all-"

Shaking away, Yelena looked at the woman with wide eyes. she looked almost frightened, and the professor felt bad for scaring her.

Realizing that her professor was only trying to talk to her, Yelena sighed and pushed her glasses up on her nose. her face scrunched up in apology as she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry ... I ... you just caught me by surprise...I-"

Her teacher smiled, slowly reaching out to press her hand against Yelena's arm "It's okay Yelena. I didn't mean to scare you, I just realized that it's the first day back from break and you seem a little different today.... is everything okay?"

Yelena looked down at the floor, her eyes focused on the white toe of her sneakers. the teacher looked at her; slightly surprised at the way his student was avoiding making eye contact with her. Yelena was already very confident, even as shy as she was at times. she always looked you straight in the eye when she spoke, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Something was really wrong.

"Yelena?" she tried to say.

"My mother died," Yelena said softly, avoiding eye contact. the statement stunned the professor briefly and she opened her eyes before swallowing the lump forming in her throat.

"My God ... Yelena, I'm so-"

Yelena looked up at her suddenly, her eyes reddening and slowly filling with more tears. broke her professor's heart.

"No, it's okay...I'm sorry, for not answering any of the questions today, but...but..."

Yelena's voice began to tremble and the teacher looked at her deeply, her eyes full of sympathy. she reached for Yelena, but Yelena shook her off.

"I'm fine... I don't need-" Yelena cleared her throat, her voice a little softer "I don't need your sympathy, I'll just- I'll be back on track tomorrow" Yelena finished and before the teacher could offer any words, Yelena had already left.

Sitting down at her desk, the professor realized how much Yelena reminded her of her wife. both had blonde hair, stubborn and incredibly vulnerable, and she longed to comfort her student in the same way she comforted her wife. it was an impulse that was stronger than anything she had ever felt.

Glancing at the door, he closed his eyes and memorized a time when those eyes weren't so sad.

________________________________

The day before Thanksgiving found Pieck and Historia (whom Pieck had called salvation) meeting with Reiner, their new personal shopper and stylist.

After recovering from a very lush Yelena (who had slid his cock inside Pieck and slowly fucked her until she had almost passed out from pleasure) had informed Pieck with a kiss that she had an appointment for a meeting with Reiner that afternoon. when told that the meeting would involve trying on clothes, Pieck laughed.

Pieck could hardly call it a "meeting" when she was pushed and pulled into different outfits, but despite that, she called Historia and asked him to meet her at the secluded loft where Reiner apparently did his thing.

Pieck understood this to be so, as Yelena had said it was "Reiner's job," but she still had a hard time deciding if anyone would shop for her. famous actresses and singers had stylists, not former waitresses/submissives who had just gotten their first big call.

Pieck was very grateful for Yelena's generosity and her insistence that she wanted to do this for her, but it was no less strange that this was her life now.

Also the fact that Reiner was specifically hired to do it didn't make it any less painful.

Pieck had called Historia, ironically, just to test sanity.

"Reiner seriously? A pantsuit?" Pieck shouted from the dressing room in frustration, looking at the outfit Reiner had given him.

Reiner scoffed, tossing different outfits onto the long rack of designer clothes he had apparently brought to his loft earlier that morning.

The list of various designers Reiner had pulled from had stunned Pieck. these clothes were expensive, very expensive and yet he was throwing them at Pieck like he was some high class celebrity who would pay for them.

"Oh please, don't get fresh with me about a pantsuit. barbra wore many pantsuits. he even wore a pantsuit to accept his first academy award!" he said with his nose in the air.

Pieck couldn't help but laugh at the expression that was probably on her face. he had a point "yes, I know Reiner, but that was in the sixties! of course, she wore other pantsuits in the seventies and eighties, respectively, but that was over forty years ago!"

Reiner snorted before crossing her arms with a smile "you didn't seem to feel that way in high school."

Pieck's eyes widened and she gasped "you said you'd never mention that again!"

"Bring it up again, what?", Historia asked curiously from her position spinning around on the floor like it was a dance studio.

Reiner laughed and shook his head, his eyes filled with mirth "when we were in high school, Pieck came to school in this hideous navy blue suit!"

Historia tilted her head to the side "what is it about blue that was so royal?"

Reiner laughed slyly "absolutely nothing Historia, he looked just like Florence Henderson."

Historia and Reiner laughed and Pieck stomped his foot behind the dresser "I'm not coming out of the closet anymore!"

Reiner slammed the door sharply. "Yeah, you're coming out in that three thousand dollar suit! Pieck, it's a very contemporary and modern pantsuit and you know it, just try it on!" 

Looking down at herself, Pieck sighed and walked out of the room where she had been dressing.

It was a red pantsuit. however, instead of the legs being open, they clung to her calves like skinny jeans, cutting just above her ankle. the jacket was even different, the arms hanging down to her elbows with gold zippers lining them.

Looking in the mirror, Pieck tilted his head, turning to the side to look at it from a different angle. Historia plopped down in the plush chair next to the mirror and smiled "you look hot,Pieck."

Pieck smiled slyly at her "you think so?"

Reiner stood around him, adjusting the suit furiously and saying "my goodness, yes, it's very couture, but there's a little hint about the style of the character. I think it's perfect for the audition. i mean, i've seen that movie a million times and i know she wore at least three different pantsuits," he said knowingly, stepping back and looking at her thoughtfully.

Pieck sighed, suddenly nervous at the thought of going to her callback wearing the outfit "but this isn't the movie, Reiner. this is just a preliminary audition for a show they are developing for Marley. they may not want the same thing..." pieck's words caught in her throat and tugged at the hem of the jacket "i mean, it's a nice outfit and i like it.... I think it's too much." 

Historia plopped down in the chair across from them "Well, I disagree with you. I think it's really cute and different. oh, and you can dance and move in it, which is good for your audition"

Pieck looked playfully at Historia "you're supposed to be on my side, traitor."

Historia let out a giggle, her eyes sparkling "Pieck, you know Yelena wants you in something that will help your audition, not hurt her. you can't just walk in like an old clothes... um..."

Historia paused, lost the word and Pieck smiled.

"Plain Jaw?" Pieck offered and Historia pointed at her without looking, flicking her phone to answer a text message "yes! that one."

Pieck shook his head and looked at Reiner, who was moving near a collection of hats that had been arranged by color on a rack. Pieck felt his body tighten in fear that he would try to get him to wear a hat with a pantsuit. as he weighed two options in his hand, he replied "hmm. you know what Historia makes a valid point about Yelena, although it wasn't Yelena who contacted me, it was Annie. then we need to spice up your image more."

Pieck nodded knowingly, he had run into Annie after his last audition, telling her about all the beautiful blonde woman he had auditioned against. everyone seemed to be trying to achieve the look of the girl next door, a look Pieck didn't have. she was too exotic to be "Marley's sweetheart" in any way and was clearly the reason he didn't make it to the audition.

Annie had hummed thoughtfully and had proposed changing her appearance rather than trying to make her into something she was not. Annie wanted to dress Pieck in more mature, not overly sexy, elegant clothes that accentuated her appearance. Dark colors and smokier makeup, highlighting her hair, anything Pieck could do to bring out her ethnicity, they were going to try.

It had almost brought Pieck to tears, how insistent Annie had been when she said "I promise you, Pieck, I'm not trying to change you in any way. I just want these casting directors to see that not only are you one of the most talented people on the planet, you're also one of the most beautiful women on the planet and that the image of beauty isn't always blonde with blue eyes."

Considering that Annie herself was blonde and blue-eyed, and also insanely beautiful, Pieck was deeply flattered by the compliment. Pieck was grateful to have someone like Annie who believed she was talented and didn't need to become something to not succeed.

Glancing at her outfit, Pieck shrugged thoughtfully. the pantsuit didn't look so bad now.

"I agree," said Pieck "all those girls looked like they were eighteen, Reiner. with their blonde hair, white dresses and sweaters...I mean, at first I thought I missed a memo about what we were supposed to wear, because even some of the dark-haired girls looked similar and beautiful. I mean, do I ever look like that?" asked Pieck, eyes curious.

Reiner shrugged "you look like what, did you miss the casting for the high school musical? sometimes. but that's only when you wear denim skirts" he placed the hats on and let out a giggle.

Pieck gasped, before laughing "fuck off, Reiner, I like my denim skirts." She removed the imaginary wig from her costume and Historia sighed audibly from the chair she was sitting sideways, dangling her legs off her arm.

She and Ymir had been on several dates over the past few weeks, and apparently they had noticed each other. Historia had been glued to her phone all day, smiling and blushing occasionally and dodging Reiner and Pieck's stares.

Pieck smiled "What's up, Historia?"

"It's Ymir. she's been so preoccupied lately, and I'm worried." 

Pieck frowned. he hadn't had a chance to really talk to Ymir or Porco since what he discussed with Yelena on the roof. After thinking about what Yelena had told her about the conversation between her and Ymir, Pieck felt guilty about the relativization that she had been a shitty friend because she and Yelena had implanted changes and had become more intimate.

Pieck knew there were some things she needed to discuss with Porco and Ymir, so they could move on. while Pieck wanted nothing more than for her friends to be open and get to know Yelena, she was still very angry about the things Ymir had said, and knew there had to be some kind of conversation. Pieck figured he could sit the two of them down before dinner the next day.

"Worried about what? Is she okay?" asked Pieck, frowning worriedly and Historia shrugged.

"She's fine. i think she's letting Porco get into her head" Historia turned to Pieck who frowned.

"She told me what she did in Yelena's office and I was so angry. I told her she was evading her privacy." 

"Invading our privacy, Historia, but yes."

Reiner looked at Pieck "What happened?"

Pieck sighed and explained the situation, making sure to leave out the details of how naked she had been and telling them what Ymir had apparently told Yelena.

"How scandalous, sex in the office!" gasped Reiner, clapping his hands. Pieck rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"I'd only worry you about that, can I get out of this?"

Reiner smirked "well, it's not every day one gets to hear the details of the indecent things Yelena Stein might be doing, and you can't get out of it ... I have to see it with shoes on!"

Pieck snorted and Reiner rolled his eyes.

Historia nodded her head, her smile straightening into a thin line on her face "Well, Ymir told Porco and now I think they're up to something," she said, still typing on her phone.

Pieck felt his insides squirm with discomfort. Just Ymir being "up to something" was cause for stress, so if Ymir had talked to Porco about what he had seen, and what she and Yelena had talked about...that would only fuel Porco's discomfort about their relationship. they were definitely his best friends and Pieck loved them both deeply, but they were both known for turning nasty when they felt it was necessary.

Trying to swallow his nervousness, Pieck spoke softly "Historia, what do you mean 'up to something', did Ymir say something to you?"

Historia turned to Pieck, with thoughtful "no" eyes, she said tapping her chin "But that's the thing. usually I can get Ymir to tell me everything in her mind, but lately she's been so secretive. when I ask her what she's doing, she just says 'researching', I think maybe she's spending more time trying to find things on Yelena to make it look bad, or something." 

Pieck stepped back in confusion as Reiner approached her with a pair of heels in hand, laughing.

"Forgive me for laughing," he cooed "but she'll have a hard time doing it. the only thing even a little shocking about Yelena Stein is her sex life, and that's Marley's best kept secret." 

Pieck blanched and whipped his head around to say "What do you mean, people know about Yelena?"

Reiner leaned over, tapping his foot as he slid a shoe underneath "depends on what you mean by 'know'"

Pieck felt his heart rate quicken "I mean that people are aware of her ... condition ... and-"

"Pieck" Reiner broke in "at some point Yelena got tired of trying to hide the fact that she was built a little differently than the other billionaires. of course, women are nosy and tend to gossip, and eventually it was a well-known rumor what Yelena was working with and how she was working with that" 

Pieck was incredulous. she had always assumed Yelena's condition and lifestyle was hidden from the public. Pieck thought Yelena would want to protect herself from scrutiny, as many people (Porco and Ymir included) had a hard time changing their mindset.

Historia smiled "I even realized that Yelena was your dominant, baby."

Pieck allowed the shoes to slide over his feet, just as his face reddened "I just..... she doesn't relax much because of that?"

Reiner stood up and said "no. You didn't hear what I said...it's the worst kept secret, honey. it's just gossip, never in the papers, never really public. whether Yelena means to be intimidating or not, people are too afraid of her power to sell the "rumors" of her body and lifestyle in the public eye" Reiner shrugged, reaching for Pieck's neck and gasping when Pieck slapped his hand the necklace.

He snorted and continued "every two months or so when people see her with a new woman, they just assume she had a lot of girlfriends or something. you know you have to take that beautiful necklace off at some point so you can put on new jewelry!" 

"The necklace always stays..." interrupted Pieck, looking out the loft window and letting Reiner's words replay over and over in his head.

Pieck was irritated at the idea that half the world thought Yelena was just another rich whore who kept the woman on her arm. she almost wished Yelena could confirm her lifestyle so these people would understand. Yelena was not a whore. she was smart, loyal and very respectful. she just had certain needs. it wasn't fair that these people were thinking and saying all kinds of horrible things about her. Reiner smiled knowingly and Pieck narrowed his eyes at him.

"What?"

Historia smiled into his phone "You're jealous."

Pieck scoffed, crossing his arms "I'm not jealous! I just ... I know Yelena's not some kind of ... tramp that womanizing woman. I think it's horrible that people see her that way. there are reasons why she keeps different sub ... ah... women around. first of all, it's part of the lifestyle she leads. also, clearly she can't be exclusive with a woman because of her condition, and apparently how horrible women have been at accepting her," Pieck exclaimed, his eyes burning with disgust.

Reiner mimicked Pieck's posture, crossing his own arms "are you looking to change that?"

Pieck's heart rate sped up again and she avoided his eyes nervously "what are you talking about?"

Reiner sighed "I'm talking about the real reason Ymir and Porco are so angry."

Pieck looked at him confused with Historia "What do you mean, Ymir and Porco are upset because of me. I haven't been a very good friend, with all the auditions and time I've spent with Yelena and unfortunately they assumed that somehow Yelena doesn't want me to see them, which isn't true at all..."

"That may be part of it, but that's not all they're worried about, Pieck," she said knowingly and Pieck sighed in exasperation.

"What else is it, then?", Pieck spoke, slapping his hands against his sides. Pieck assumed she had it all figured out, the reasons behind Porco and Ymir's actions, but there seemed to be something else she wasn't seeing.

There was a brief pause in which Reiner stared at Pieck, as if expecting her to suddenly realize what she was missing, but Pieck simply stared at him, his eyes full of confusion.

"You have feelings for Yelena. or at least you're starting to" interrupted Historia casually, her eyes and fingers still connected to her phone as she typed. Pieck's eyes widened and he looked at the two in shock.

"What?" Pieck exclaimed, looking at them frantically and Reiner nodded, grabbing a tug-of-war dress from the hanger "what are you talking about? I have no feelings..."

"Oh, cut the crap Pieck. i see the way you look at Yelena, even if you don't realize it, there is clearly a deeper connection between you and her that goes far beyond that contract" he pushed the dress towards her, and while still in shock Pieck stumbled back into the dressing room.

Feelings? For Yelena?

What?

"Ymir can see it too. that's why she's so worried about you. she thinks you're falling in love with Yelena and that you'll only get hurt when you and Yelena end your kinky relationship" Historia called after her.

Pieck had no answer. his brain was still trying to wrap around the idea that she might be developing deeper feelings for Yelena.

Of course, Pieck was aware of the depths of her submission. he had accepted it long ago and Yelena had done her best to cater to it properly, but there was no denying the urge Pieck felt to somehow get close to Yelena.

More often than not, he found himself longing to learn more about Yelena, things that a girlfriend would learn.

Also, Pieck couldn't deny the irritation she felt at the idea of the world seeing someone else having what she was having with Yelena. there was definitely a strong desire to be the only woman or submissive anyone had ever seen Yelena with.

But did that mean she was reaping feelings for Yelena?

Dressing in the dressing room and sitting on the bench, Pieck sat quietly. after a moment, the door opened and Reiner and Historia looked at her in shock "oh wow, it's true" said Historia, sitting down next to her. Reiner leaned against the door "well, this is definitely turning into a better day than I thought it would be."

Pieck looked at them, his eyes full of wonder "I mean .... I don't know. I haven't, I haven't thought about it until now and.... I mean, I guess there's something, but ... I'm not sure" she bit her lip and then looked at him "and what about Yelena? ? I don't even know if she might have feelings for me..."

Reiner smiled "Pieck, I promise you I have never seen Yelena so happy with one person, ever. I think the two of them might harbor feelings for each other."

Pieck looked at him in amazement. her and Yelena's bond was definitely stronger than any relationship she could remember ever having. Pieck turned to Historia "do you really think that's why Ymir and Porco are so worried?"

Historia shrugged "I don't know what Porco's deal is, but I think that's why Ymir is so confused to find something wrong about Yelena."

Reiner sighed and rolled his eyes "in order to help you, and to keep you from getting hurt, Ymir is hoping she can get you out of Yelena by introducing something bad and ruining your glorified image of her"

Pieck frowned "Why does she think I'm going to get hurt?"

Reiner looked at her knowingly "because there is still a contract that I'm sure you and Yelena haven't discussed. also I'm almost ninety percent sure there isn't a clause in there about feelings" Pieck bit her lip.

Reiner was right; she and Yelena hadn't discussed what would happen after the twelve months, and Pieck had already adjusted things so well that she wasn't sure if she was ready for it to end. also, with how intimate things had become with Yelena, there were definitely feelings that went beyond just being submissive. Pieck just wondered if Yelena felt the same way.

Historia shrugged. "Maybe it's time you talked to Yelena about it," she said hopefully, and Pieck felt the nervousness rise inside her.

"I don't know, Yelena's never been good with feelings, and I just got her to open up to me about her past, I'm not sure she's going to tell me what her heart wants."

Reiner rolled his eyes "Yelena is stubborn, but you seem to be the exception to that Pieck. that girl will give you anything. If you feel you're developing feelings for her, start a contract discussion and see how you've started to feel more for her. hell, she might surprise you" Reiner winked at her, before patting her thigh and walking out of the dressing room. Pieck shook her head, still unsure and turned back to Historia.

  
"I just don't know."

Historia put her hand on Pieck's shoulder "It'll be okay, Pieck. just talk to him when you're ready." 

Pieck nodded, figuring Historia was the wise one in this situation. that still didn't make her feel any less nervous about Ymir, Porco, and dinner the next day, but Pieck decided that at least that conversation would be addressed.

As Historia said, everything would be fine.

She hoped.

_________

"Stop crying, pet!"

Yelena gasped at the feel of soft hands, kneading her warm flesh. tears continued to fall from her eyes and her heart continued to ache, but she stopped sobbing.

Her wrists also ached from the way they were chained and Yelena moaned at the sudden sensation of a hand wrapped around his penis. Suddenly, a hard slap landed on her cheek and before she could hiss from the sting, fingers clutched at her face, holding her head to stare into the burning eyes.

"Don't make a sound, Yelena" hands began to stroke her, tugging at his cock until it was somehow more erect than it had been before and now throbbed almost painfully.

The woman leaned forward, pressing her lips gently against Yelena's, "You want to learn to control a company, you need to learn to control your fucking emotions" Yelena gasped at the way the woman squeezed his cock, the ring that tightened at the base preventing any release from escaping. feeling those heated eyes on her, scolding her skin with their judging gaze, Yelena let her head drop sadly.

The woman smiled at Yelena, "your mother is gone Yelena and your daddy doesn't love you, what are you going to do?"

Yelena lifted her head back, looking at her tormentor with pleading eyes "please..."

A bark of laughter left her eyes "please what, Yelena? please don't let him tell you the truth? You're the one who told me these things. you told me daddy called you crazy and mommy told you you were special"

Yelena sobs, dropping her head forward. it was never easy to hear these things, but she needed to. Yelena needed to learn to deal with the things that tormented her the most.

"You're not special. you're fucking weak. stop crying, Yelena!" 

The woman spat, roughly slapping each of Yelena's exposed breasts and then reaching out to twist her nipples between her fingers roughly.

Yelena moaned and closed her eyes slightly, fighting back tears as her body ached in both pleasure and pain.

It was a delicious kind of combination that made Yelena numb for days afterwards ... but she needed it. she wanted it.

"Look at me" the voice was soft and Yelena opened her eyes, looking at the woman. she was beautiful. she was everything and absolutely nothing at the same time.

She smiled at Yelena and leaned down to press her lips firmly against hers again, slipping her tongue between her lips and sliding it against Yelena almost poetically. reaching out, she pulled Yelena's head forward, pulling her deeper into the embrace.

Yelena felt the woman draw closer, their mouths merged and their bodies pressed against each other. Moaning and biting Yelena's lip, the woman suddenly pulled away.

"The first step to being in control is to get rid of those tears, Yelena. They're not going to bring Mommy back, and they won't make Daddy love you, understand?"

Yelena looked at the woman in wonder. it was as if she knew exactly what to say to make Yelena's heart break in half. as if she could see very cruel things that went through Yelena's brain and shattered her self-esteem every day.

I gently wiped a fallen tear from Yelena's eye and whispered "use your words, my pet."

"Yes ma'am."

___________

"Yelena?"

Turning around at the sound of Pieck's voice, Yelena leaned against the sink and smiled at the sight of Pieck.

With one leg tucked behind the other, Pieck leaned against the door, dressed in white and looking like an innocent angel; from her lace to the miniskirt that stopped in the middle of her thighs. her hair was pulled back from her face by a white headband, and she smiled shyly at Yelena.

"Hi," Yelena said softly, crossing her arms over each other and running her gaze over Pieck's body again, even though she picked up the outfit for Pieck to wear yesterday.

Pieck folded his hands in front of her and stood up. Yelena's gaze was full of warmth, and sometimes Pieck shivered with nervousness at what Yelena might say about his appearance. Pieck always wanted to impress Yelena. it was important to her.

Yelena smiled and crooked her fingers at Pieck.

"Come here."

Pieck took two steps forward, and Yelena wrapped her arms around Pieck's waist and pulled their bodies together. leaning in, she nuzzled Pieck's nose with her own.

"You look beautiful," Yelena said huskily, and Pieck blushed, goose bumps rising all over his skin at the way Yelena's hand gently brushed his waist. she lowered her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Yelena." Pieck spoke softly, and Yelena lifted his chin with her finger to stare at her.

"Nuh-uh, look at me, Piku" Yelena leaned forward and captured Pieck's lips in a deep kiss, slipping her tongue between his lips and sweeping across his mouth gently. Pieck gasped, wrapping his arms around Yelena's neck and falling deeper into her embrace.

Yelena smiled teasingly into the kiss and gently bit Pieck's lower lip, trailing her hands further down his back to his ass and squeezing the flesh. Pieck moaned at the way Yelena pushed at the hem of her skirt, trailing her fingers down his thighs.

Yelena withdrew her mouth from Pieck's suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she ran her fingers along the lines of what looked like stockings and garters.

Yelena tilted her head "What is this?"

Pieck cleared his throat, careful to keep his eyes on Yelena.

"They're um... they're stockings. I thought they might go well with ... With um my skirt-" 

Yelena snapped the straps of Pieck's garter belt, and Pieck gasped as Yelena pulled her close to her by the nape of her neck. they were pressed against each other now, their foreheads and noses touching. Pieck almost let his eyes flicker closed, overtaken by her and Yelena's proximity.

"You didn't ask me if you could wear those in your outfit Pieck."

Pieck nodded and swallowed saliva. "I know Yelena, it's just ... when ... when I saw what you picked out for me to wear yesterday, I told Reiner and he and I thought that..."

Gasping again, Pieck suddenly found herself pulled back by her hair, turned and leaned over the sink, her face pressed against the cold marble counter.

Yelena squeezed Pieck's hair tightly with one hand, while slipping her other hand under the white skirt and caressing Pieck's ass. Pieck closed his eyes and bit his lip, stifling a moan at the way Yelena's hips pressed against his ass, his erection evident beneath his pants.

Yelena continued to caress Pieck's fat ass, her lips on his ear "you and Reiner thought?"

Pieck nodded before saying "yes, Yelena, he just thought they'd be ... fashionable, oh!"

Yelena smacked Pieck's ass so hard it actually propelled his body forward and Pieck braced his hands in front of her.

"Reiner is not your lover, Pieck. It's me."

Pieck smiled despite herself at the declaration of ownership. Yelena tightened her grip on his hair and pressed hard against Pieck.

Pieck dug his nails into the countertop and gasped "I know you're Yelena."

Yelena brought her hand back down on Pieck's ass, before pushing her hips into Pieck's and making her moan loudly.

"Say it, Pieck" Yelena skinned and Pieck bit her lip, feeling Yelena's hips sink into her ass again. she only wished there were no clothes separating them so she could feel Yelena's cock pumping inside her.

"You are my lover Yelena..." Pieck moaned at the feel of Yelena's hands under her skirt, sliding up her thighs. once her fingers rested just below her slit, Pieck felt Yelena stroke her once.

"Open."

Reaching out for Yelena, Pieck gasped as the abandoned fingers rested against her pussy lips, circling and stroking gently. Yelena smiled, her fingers sliding against Pieck's wet pussy.

Pieck's head stopped and she rested her forehead against the countertop "oh god..."

Yelena loosened her grip on Pieck's hair, letting her hand move down to his neck, and began to massage.

"Hmm. I think you did this on purpose, dirty girl" Yelena swooned, pressing her erection deeper into Pieck's ass and sliding her fingers into the folds of Pieck's pussy. Pieck thrust his hips accidentally and Yelena's fingers slid deeper.

Yelena chuckled, stroking the walls of Pieck's tight hole "shit your pussy is so tight, Pieck. I think this is what you wanted...you wanted to distract me today, you little brat."

Yelena slid her fingers out of Pieck and slapped his ass hard before pulling her by her hair and pressing her body hard. Pieck bit his lip, his chocolate eyes heavy with lust as he looked at Yelena through the mirror.

Yelena pulled Pieck's head to the side and placed a soft kiss on his neck. beneath her grip, Yelena felt Pieck shiver and smiled, running her tongue over Pieck's hot skin.

Yelena brought her hand to Pieck's chest and squeezed it, before biting his neck "you know I can't resist when you have those tight little stockings..."

Pieck was well aware of Yelena's stocking fetish. she had discovered that more often than not, Yelena's eyes turned golden with lust when she wore the stockings under mini skirts or with short shorts and had added them to her outfit to bring out her lover.

  
"You know today is supposed to be about us having a peaceful dinner with your friends, baby..." 

Pieck groaned as Yelena's fingers worked the buttons of his open shirt "But instead of focusing on making a better impression on them, all I can think about is having those sexy thighs around my waist while I fuck my cock in that tight pussy." 

Pieck moaned, his head falling back against Yelena's shoulder as Yelena let go of his hair and began massaging her now bare breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples with both hands.

"But that's what you wanted isn't it?"

Pieck licked his lips, looking at Yelena through the mirror boldly. Yelena held his gaze unwaveringly, slapping her palms against Pieck's breasts. Pieck squealed and Yelena giggled before slapping her breasts again.

"Answer me, Pieck" Yelena tugged Pieck's nipples hard, twisting them.

"Yes Yelena!" Pieck shouted and Yelena released her breasts, gripping his hips. Rubbing his cock on Pieck's ass, Yelena chuckled.

"You're such a little attention whore, you know that," Yelena growled and Pieck groaned at the sensation of Yelena behind her, practically ramming her ass. Pieck could faintly feel Yelena's increased breathing behind her and Pieck moaned at the thought of Yelena coming out like this.

Yelena bit her lip, before growling against Pieck's ear "I asked you a question Pieck."

Pieck moaned at the way Yelena's fingers dug into his skin, marking it through her skirt "Yes, Yelena."

Yelena grabbed Pieck's hands and slammed them against the counter in front of them, causing Pieck to bend over, Yelena's breasts pressed against his back. Yelena's cock was rock hard and thrust into Pieck's ass in a way that made Pieck's pussy soaked with arousal.

Pieck's head fell forward, and Yelena pressed her lips against the back of Pieck's neck "yes, what?"

Pieck groaned as Yelena squeezed his hips slowly, causing shockwaves to run through his veins. Pieck wanted nothing more than to take off her skirt and beg Yelena to fuck her, but it was clear that Yelena saw his plan to ingest some kind of intimacy.

"Yes, I...I'm an attention whore, Yelena," Pieck moaned and the sound of desperation in his voice made Yelena's cock throb violently.

"Mmm yes, you are, Mamacita. you disobeyed me on purpose because you wanted me to bend your tight ass over the bathroom counter, spank you and fuck your pussy hard, right before you went to dinner with your friends." 

Pieck groaned at the dirty words coming out of Yelena's mouth. that was exactly what Pieck wanted.

Yelena pinched his skin "I bet you'd love to sit at the table with my fucking cum dripping down..." Yelena slid her hand under Pieck's skirt, down his thigh gently "sliding down your thighs, while your friends sit there, completely unaware that their precious, innocent Pieck is actually a slutty slut for my seed." 

Pieck felt her pussy clench and she wanted Yelena to fuck her, wanting more than anything to feel Yelena's cum inside her.

Yelena reluctantly pulled away from Pieck, adjusting her pants and smiling "Unfortunately, we don't have enough time for that if we want to be on time."

Pieck resisted the urge to step on her foot. she was frustrated. he thought he would get some kind of relief, but there it was, throbbing with excitement.

Yelena almost laughed at the way Pieck closed his eyes, definitely trying to control his hormones. his little ploy had backfired and now he was getting a punishment.

"Button up your shirt and look at me, please," Yelena said, tucking one of her curls behind her ear, before crossing her arms "we have a few things to check before we go."

Pieck obeyed, before straightening her skirt and facing Yelena. she was even more beautiful now, pupils dilated with lust and rosy cheeks. Reaching up, Yelena straightened the white tiara on Pieck's head "There," Yelena replied, and Pieck folded his hands in front of her, smiling shyly.

"Thank you Yelena," Pieck said softly. Yelena raised an eyebrow and bit her lip.

"You're welcome," Pieck stared into the black eyes, lost in the way they glittered with a combination of lust and adoration.

Could that be adoration

Pieck hoped more than anything that after the evening was over, maybe she would have the courage to talk to Yelena about their relationship and where it would stand after the year and the contract was over. maybe Pieck would somehow find the courage to admit not only to Yelena, but also to herself, that she was beginning to feel deeper feelings for Yelena.

Yelena took a step back and leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

"Are you excited about dinner?", Yelena said calmly and Pieck's shoulders relaxed. Nodding, she replied.

"Yes, Yelena, I've always loved Thanksgiving."

Yelena raised her eyebrow "and why is that?"

Pieck shrugged, flexing his bent fingers "just the tradition of having a nice dinner with your friends and family, telling stories and overall enjoying everyone's company. living with my parents, thanksgiving was always a big event, as they both had large families. not to mention Porco's family often joined us" Pieck smiled shaking his head, his heart constricting at the slight distance that had formed between her and her best friend.

Yelena chuckled "I bet there was a lot of food involved."

Pieck's eyes widened at the sudden memory and she giggled "oh, you don't even know. we always had to cook two turkeys, so I learned to drive pretty fast in the kitchen. in fact, Ymir texted me all night asking me how I was supposed to prepare the turkey for today" 

Yelena nodded her head, unable to relate to how wonderful Pieck's memory sounded, but still rejoicing at the happiness in Pieck's voice. looking down, Yelena smiled "That's wonderful. did you get a chance to talk to your parents today?" 

Pieck nodded his head, "yes..." he frowned, Pieck looked at Yelena nervously "actually, Yelena, I-I um..."

His eyes traveled to the floor and Yelena cleared her throat "Pieck, just tell me."

"I um, I didn't tell them about us and what we do, but I did tell them that we're living together.... I'm not sure what they're doing, but once I let it slip.... I couldn't...I hope you don't mind" Pieck said quickly and Yelena smiled, ignoring the way her heart swelled at the thought of Pieck's parents knowing about her.

"It's okay Pieck. i'm happy that your father knows you're living with me" Yelena said and Pieck let out a sigh of relief.

"Really?" Pieck asked curiously. it seemed so ... intimate for two people in the kind of relationship they were in. Her parents definitely assumed that she and Yelena were dating; however, Yelena seemed okay with that.

Yelena shrugged "yes, I don't want you to lie to them, and I definitely don't want them worried about you, so it's only fair that they know where you're staying. they're your parents, and I would never deny them that kind of information"

Pieck grimaced, muttering "you say that now, wait until you meet them."

"When do I get to meet them?"

Pieck's eyes widened and Yelena looked at her confusedly "What, now you want... that? "Yelena said quietly, suddenly unsure about her statement. Pieck looked at her briefly before shaking his head.

"No Yelena! I-I mean, yes, I want it...I do want that. you just.... caught me off guard, that's all" Pieck scratched his head, before biting his lip.

"You really want to meet them?" Pieck asked in wonder. Yelena smiled kindly at him, nodding her head and suddenly she was vulnerable Yelena, her personality was a far cry from the pervasive dominance she normally thrived on.

"Of course. would they stay here, or ... or we could fly to Eldia?" whatever you want" Yelena said with a wide smile and Pieck's heart skipped a beat. this woman was amazing.

Pieck realized he had to be looking at Yelena in awe because once again, Yelena asked "what is this?"

Pieck shook his head, a small smile on his lips "nothing. Both ideas sound wonderful Yelena...just let me talk to them about it, okay?" 

Yelena's eyes lit up at the agreement and she straightened up "of course, just um.... let me know and I'll take care of the rest Pieck."

Unable to resist, Pieck stepped forward and pressed his lips against Yelena's ardently, stealing the breath from the woman's lungs. Yelena's eyes widened in surprise and she wrapped her arms around Pieck's waist, pulling her closer.

Pieck slid his hands into Yelena's hair, moving his lips over Yelena hurriedly and gasping at the taste. sliding his tongue across plump lips, Pieck took over Yelena's mouth, sliding against every surface and flicking against an equally soft tongue. Pieck sucked on Yelena's tongue, let out a moan from his throat and bit Yelena's lower lip before pulling away.

Yelena's chest was heaving, her lips a little swollen as she took a step back, looking at Pieck with hungry eyes "keep it up and we'll never get out of this bathroom, Pieck."

Pieck chuckled, wiping his lip with the tip of his finger "I'm sorry, something just happened to me.... aren't we supposed to discuss something?"

Yelena cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair "yes..."

Yelena's brain was still a little foggy from the kiss, so she shook her head and licked her lips, still tasting Pieck in her mouth.

"I wanted to talk about your behavior for today."

Pieck began to vibrate with that familiar feeling of satisfaction. this always happened when Yelena began to give him instructions and Pieck liked to think it was just a part of his submissive nature. he loved to show Yelena how obedient he could be.

Yelena smiled at the way Pieck seemed to look at her expectantly, waiting for directions, waiting for Yelena to tell him what to do.

"This is your apartment we are going to, and I don't want you to feel like you can't speak freely in your own home, do you understand?"

Pieck smiled and nodded "yes ma'am."

Yelena licked her lips at the way Pieck addressed her. it had been a while since he had heard her call her mistress. putting her excitement back inside her, Yelena continued.

"I understand that there is still a miscommunication between you and your friends that needs to be addressed, but that should be a private conversation between you, Porco and Ymir. under no circumstances will you mention what happened in that office while we are at the table, no matter what they might say about me" Yelena's voice became serious and Pieck nodded.

"Actually, Yelena, I planned to talk to them before dinner...hopefully everything will be resolved and then we won't have to worry about anything at the table."

"I have faith that once everyone talks to each other calmly, everything will be resolved, Pieck" Yelena smiled, placing a hand on Pieck's shoulder. Pieck smiled, looking down quickly. Yelena put her finger on Pieck's chin.

"That's another thing, make sure you don't put your head down today beautiful. I want to see those pretty eyes when you talk to me, okay?" Yelena leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to Pieck's, feeling the girl lean into her touch. humming, Yelena pulled away again, licking her lips.

Pieck sighed in happiness, his eyes reopening from where they had closed "yes ma'am."

Yelena slid her hand into Pieck's hair and pulled her forward, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Damn it master when you call me ma'am, Piku. God, I'm trying to concentrate but...you're so fucking obedient, little girl."

Pieck moaned and Yelena leaned forward again, sliding her tongue deep into Pieck's mouth. Pieck moaned as Yelena tightened her grip on Pieck's hair and pushed her tongue back and forth, fucking his mouth gently.

Pieck felt her pussy begin to moisten and she pulled Yelena closer, smiling into the warm embrace. Yelena squeezed her waist tighter and pressed against Pieck, pulling the girl against his bulge.

Yelena moved against Pieck almost without thinking, nibbling and sucking on his mouth in a way that caused Pieck's knees to go weak. Feeling the heat around them begin to break their resolve, Yelena released Pieck harshly, Pieck pulled back a little, steadying himself with the edge of the sink.

Yelena placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "Jesus, fucking Christ...you're so sexy, baby. i just want to bend you over this counter and have you for thanksgiving." 

Pieck moaned, his eyes filled with lust and Yelena laughed, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Pieck's forehead.

"Sorry, I'm not helping. how about we go, if we don't leave now, we'll be very late and I'm sure you'll want to help Ymir and Porco at dinner." 

Pieck ran his hand through his hair, untangling it, before turning towards the bathroom door "um, y-yeah come on."

Yelena reached over and grabbed Pieck's hand before he could leave "there's just one more thing" Yelena swallowed saliva, visibly nervous.

Pieck found herself lost in Yelena's eyes, her body humming at the way Yelena was looking at her. it looked like Yelena wanted to ask her something, but she was nervous. Yelena being nervous was still a new concept to Pieck.

Pieck tilted her head in confusion "what's wrong Yel-"

Before she could finish, she was embraced, Yelena hugged her tightly. Pieck couldn't help but gasp at the action.

Yelena swallowed, resisting the urge to pull back from the embrace and rested her chin on Pieck's head.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Pieck."

Yelena let out a sigh as Pieck sank into her arms and rested his head on Yelena's neck. Pieck smiled and breathed in Yelena's scent, reveling in the sweet scent of vanilla and cocoa. this was the scent that could set her soul on fire one minute and soothe her the next. pressing a kiss to Yelena's neck, Pieck realized how well she and Yelena fit together. it was perfect. this was where she belonged.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Yelena."

_________

"I can't do this. i don't want to be your plaything anymore."

She laughed at Yelena and brushed the short locks out of her face.

"Yelena you are more than my toy, you know that. i love you. i just want you to be better, in fact, i want you to be the best you can be."

She reached for Yelena who pulled away "I am! I don't need you anymore...I don't need this...this sick masochistic shit. I'm done with it. I need to focus on graduating and building my resume..."

The woman's face turned cold "for what? mom left you everything. you can get a job straight out of grad school and your parents' company if you want it. isn't that what she wanted anyway?"

Yelena narrowed her eyes "yes. but I can't do that for my father..." 

She laughed "your father? Are you still trying to prove something to your silly father? we checked this one Yelena."

Yelena blanched, closing her eyes as if in pain "please, don't-"

"Dad didn't love you he didn't and he never will" she continued.

Yelena snapped, her eyes wide and angry. "Stop it, bitch, I don't want this anymore! I don't want your fucking playroom, I don't want your useless cruel idea of love...I don't..."

The woman took two steps forward and slapped Yelena's face. before Yelena could gasp, she buried her hand in Yelena's tresses and pulled her head down.

Yelena screamed, bent over at the waist, tears escaping her eyes. The woman leaned over Yelena, her mouth right next to Yelena's ear.

"You better watch your fucking mouth, Yelena. you may think you're stronger than me, but you're not. you're still weak and I still have you."

He let go of her hair quickly and Yelena fell forward, falling to her hands and knees, her scalp aching.

The woman folded her arms, looking down at her body.

"Now, I don't want to have this conversation again. you know I love you Yelena. you know you need this you know you need me." 

______________

When Pieck and Yelena entered the apartment, Historia was the first to greet them.

"PIECK!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around Pieck tightly, as if he hadn't seen her the day before. Yelena smiled at the girl's excitement and looked around the room, noticing that the couch had been moved out of the living room and replaced with a table for seven. Yelena frowned before suddenly finding herself enveloped in Historia's embrace, the woman now hugging her waist as tightly as she had hugged Pieck.

"I feel like a little girl next to you" Historia teased.

"Hi Historia, how are you?" Yelena laughed before pulling back. Historia smiled at her, straightening her jacket.

"I'm great! I've been meaning to tell you that I'm sorry you thought I wanted to sleep with Pieck" Historia said, placing her hand on Yelena's stomach. Yelena raised her eyebrows and looked at Pieck, who blushed.

"Um, okay Historia" said Yelena and Historia smiled.

"Well. I mean, Pieck is hot and all but we're just friends.... plus now I'm sleeping with Ymir and that would just make things..." 

"Historia!" a voice shouted and Pieck smiled as he saw Ymir approaching quickly from the kitchen, cheeks flushed.

"Remember we talked about oversharing?" He said softly and Pieck watched curiously as Ymir laid Historia on her side and kissed the side of her forehead gently.

It warmed Pieck's heart to see the two of them get so close so quickly. she had a feeling they were working together and was glad to see she was right.

However, Pieck couldn't help but get nervous about interacting with Ymir. she had been texting Ymir the night before and things seemed fine; Pieck just hoped that things would remain tension free.

Ymir turned to Pieck and smiled, reaching out to hug her and Pieck exhaled a sigh before hugging her friend.

"God, don't be so nervous, munchkin" Ymir joked before pulling back to look at Pieck with a smile on his face. Pieck shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't help it, Ymir, it's like rolling the dice with you sometimes." Pieck chuckled and Ymir nodded his head.

"It's true, I can be a bit unpredictable ... but I've missed you too much to give you a chance to use your phone properly and call someone to talk to once in a while. Besides, there's a bird in the kitchen I need your help with." 

Pieck laughed and rolled his eyes. Ymir turned to Yelena and smirked "Yelena."

Yelena raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused by Ymir's greeting, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner Ymir," she said politely, and Ymir nodded.

"No problem, I couldn't have Pieck breaking any rules by coming to visit during the vacations."

Pieck tensed and turned to Ymir "Ymir-"

Ymir held up his hands and smiled "I'm sorry. I'll play nice. Yelena, would you mind helping Historia finish setting the table?" asked Ymir, his tone sweet and slightly sarcastic. Pieck looked at Yelena, who continued to smile with amusement.

"Of course. if you don't mind me asking, who else is coming to dinner, I see the table is set for seven instead of five?" 

Ymir smiled "well, apparently Pieck invited Reiner and his shadow."

Historia teased "She means Reiner and Bertolt, Yelena. come on over so we can talk girl stuff!" 

Yelena approached the table and Pieck almost laughed at the nervousness on her face. History was definitely a handful and he had no filter, so there was no telling what kind of conversation he would have with Yelena.

Ymir pulled Pieck into the kitchen, where the table was laden with various dishes, including the very large golden turkey that seemed to be smoking deliciously.

"Ymir, this all looks great!" gasped Pieck and Ymir smiled, walking over to the oven to pull out a pan "well I did my best, streisand. i'm sure it won't taste as good as yours, but I spent all night looking at that bird like it was the damn word. now, go chop" he said gruffly, placing the pan on the table along with two knives.

Pieck rolled his eyes "it'll taste great, Ymir. i'm proud of you, you know, doing all this without me here." 

Ymir turned and leaned against the counter, arms crossed "well, it's not like I have much of a choice."

Pieck bit his lip and placed the knife down "listen Ymir-"

Ymir sighed "no before you start, let me tell you that I'm sorry I blew up at you and Yelena the other day. i was wrong" Pieck held his breath when Ymir looked at his fingernails; there was always something to catch when it came to his apologies.

"I should have called or at least knocked before I came in."

And there it was.

Sighing, Pieck shook his head. this was a typical Ymir Jaw apology, except it wasn't really an apology at all.

"But you never answered your phone Pieck, and when you did it was always something like going to lunch with Yelena, or doing this and that with Yelena."

Pieck looked down with a guilty air "I know. I've been really busy and that's no excuse for ignoring you and Porco, so I'm really sorry. I just got this new agent, Annie, and she's been auditioning me a lot and I just..." he looked at Ymir with his eyes full of emotion.

"I'm really sorry about everything."

Ymir chuckled "God, Pieck, it's okay. Porco and I understand..."

"Porco and you understand what?" a deep voice came from the doorway and Pieck smiled, walking forward to hug him. 

"Porco!" She exhaled, smiling into his chest as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Hello princess..." he sighed, a smile on his face.

Ymir raised his eyebrows "I was just telling Cinderella, we don't care that she's busy, we just care that she hasn't been telling us about all her great opportunities."

Porco stepped back "this is true. I mean I know it must be exhausting doing all your auditions and stuff, plus whatever Yelena is making you do at her house .... but we still want to be a part of it," he said, cupping her cheek.

Despite the venom evident in her voice at Yelena's name, Pieck understood where Ymir and Porco were coming from. she had been missing out on both her auditions and Yelena and hadn't spent much time on them.

"I know and I'm sorry. you know I care so much about you two...things have been moving so fast." 

Porco turned away from her and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine "oh I agree. maybe things have been moving too fast between you and Yelena"

Pieck narrowed his eyes at the way she pulled the cork out of the bottle and poured himself a glass "what do you mean?"

He shrugged "I mean I think you're too caught up in this doppelganger that you and Yelena share and you don't see how she could just use you"

Pieck narrowed his eyes, reducing the pain he felt in his chest at the accusations Porco was throwing at him about Yelena. she shook her head, telling herself that he just didn't understand.

Ymir chuckled, pouring himself a glass "I mean, Pieck, when we met her at the History show...I knew you told us that she's like your teacher or whatever, but it just seemed weird. it felt like she was just controlling you. it didn't help after you guys left that night, we couldn't get in touch with you. we didn't know what she had done to you." 

"There was a lack of communication between Yelena and I that night..... I did a very stupid thing and Yelena found out. Sorry if she had gotten a little distant, but she was really upset and it was my fault..." Pieck rambled, blushing at the memory of that night. Porco looked at Pieck curiously, unsure of how he felt watching Pieck address Yelena. like she was a child and Yelena was her mother or something. it was unsettling. 

"Pieck, what are you trying to say, does she like punish you or something?" Porco interrupted and Pieck sighed, understanding Porco's problem with the thought of someone hurting her anyway.

"Yes Porco. when I do something wrong, Yelena punishes me...and I deserved the punishment that night" Pieck saw Porco wrinkle his face angrily and stepped forward.


	19. Impressions of the stupid and the smart (Part 2)

"Listen Porco-"

"No, Pieck. are you trying to tell me she's hurting you and you deserve it. how am I supposed to be okay with that?" he said and Pieck looked at him pleadingly.

"Because she's not hurting me. at least not in any way I don't want her too" Porco shook his head and threw his glass back.

Pieck placed her hand over her glass and set it on the counter "I know it sounds crazy, but it's not" she placed her hand over his and looked at him and Ymir.

"I have something special with Yelena, something that works. all I need from you is your trust and support. I don't want this to be awkward and neither does she. I want to know that I can bring her close to you and that there won't be any problems with anyone" Ymir sighed and Porco clenched his jaw, trying to look away from Pieck's piercing gaze.

"I promise if you give her a chance, you just know her...you would both feel so different" Pieck said. she looked at her friends, reaching out to grab Ymir's hand.

"Please?"

Ymir rolled his eyes "oh my god, it's okay."

Pieck smiled and hugged Ymir before turning to Porco, who was drinking his wine again.

"Will you both give him a chance?" She said hopefully and Porco raised his eyebrows, locking eyes with Ymir.

"Why not?"

Pieck clapped his hands and hugged the two again. Ymir shook his head and Pieck went back to the turkey.

"You guys are great! oh, today is going to be so wonderful, I promise you're both going to see how amazing Yelena is!" 

Ymir scoffed, grinning at Porco across the room "Oh, I'm sure we will!"

Pieck, unaware of the tone in Ymir's voice, just looked up and smiled at both Ymir and Porco "you know, I'm so grateful to have such understanding friends. i love you both so much"

Ymir looked at Pieck for a long time, smiling "I love you too, Pieck. now go back to driving that bird, before it drives you." 

Porco smiled "oh, how I missed my two favorite girls together."

Pieck giggled, gave him a kiss before looking out the door to a smiling Yelena who was sitting at the table and giggling at what Historia was vibrantly talking about. catching Pieck's attention, Yelena winked at him and Pieck blushed before licking his lips and smiling.

"Hello, hello, everyone. Reiner Braun is here, so the thanksgiving can begin!" 

Ymir rolled his eyes "Marleys boys are here, so I guess we have to get the food on the table."

Pieck chuckled and Reiner appeared in the doorway, his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed "hell must be boring without you Ymir"

Ymir snapped his teeth at him as he passed, pans of food in his hands "eat me, porcelain"

Pieck smiled grabbing food and bringing it to the table "How do you two know each other so well?"

Ymir placed the food on the table and scoffed, his eyes filled with fire and said to Reiner, "Remember when I told you and talked about the robbery I had to investigate, it was Reiner's boutique?"

Pieck gasped, turning to Reiner "oh my god, Reiner, that's awful."

Porco laughed slyly, placing the rest of the plates on the table, before taking a seat.

"Wait, Reiner is anal peter pan?"

Ymir laughed out loud "I forgot to call him that, but yeah."

Reiner snorted, crossing his arms "I resent that! I was distressed and you weren't taking things seriously, Ymir!" 

Ymir looked at him incredulously "Reiner, you're trying to convince me that someone was trying to murder you and calling me every day until I caught the asshole wasn't distressing you. it was you maniac!" 

Reiner brushed the lint off his shirt and looked down as Bertolt walked in "I thought it was an incentive to do your job better."

"I almost lost my job from the number of times I had to physically restrain myself from choking him" Ymir commented, sitting down in the middle of Historia and Porco.

Pieck sat down next to Yelena, across from them and settled in next to her. Reiner and Bertolt sat next to them and Pieck laughed "ah and that's why you kept complaining when I told you he and Bertolt were coming, by the way" Pieck leaned forward and smiled at Bertolt "I'm Pieck."

Bertolt, dressed in a button-down and a red bow tie smiled "It's so nice to finally meet you. Yelena, Reiner and Historia speak fondly of you."

Pieck looked at Yelena in surprise. Yelena blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Really? Well, all good, I hope" Pieck spoke, looking at Reiner nervously and he shooed her away with his hand.

Bertolt nodded with a smile. Ymir frowned and turned to Historia before turning back to Bertolt "Wait, you know, Historia and Yelena?"

Bertolt chuckled "well, of course I know Yelena through her and Reiner's friendship, but I actually met Historia a while ago at work. I auditioned for A chorus line and Historia was the acting choreographer for the show. we've been friends ever since. I didn't know she had ties to Reiner until now." 

Yelena laughed "wait a minute, so Pieck, Porco and Reiner went to high school together. Historia and Pieck went to college together, and then Historia and Bertolt were in a show together. Reiner meets Bertolt in college, and Historia ends up dating Ymir, bringing the group full circle."

Historia smiled at Pieck "It was fate."

Pieck smiled and raised his glass "well whatever it was, I'm glad it happened. because now I have all these wonderful people in my life, for which I am thankful. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone."

A chorus of "happy thanksgiving" echoed over the table and everyone began to gather food onto their plates and eat. after a few moments, Reiner looked at Porco.

"Porco, I haven't seen you in so long. what's new?"

Porco smiled at Reiner "well, I recently started working at a construction site...the days are pretty long, but it's good money."

Reiner nodded "I always thought you would do something musically oriented. you were so good at playing the guitar."

Historia cheered "Porco can sing?"

Ymir snorted "oh yeah. turns out he, Pieck and Reiner were in the damn glee club together." 

Porco nudged him, grinning "shut up, no matter how dumb it was, we were still fucking good."

Pieck and Reiner looked up, however Pieck was the first on the punch "excuse me, Porco Galliard? you were the one who asked me to join the glee club with you so you don't look stupid"

Ymir hissed and Porco stuck his tongue out at Pieck "whatever. you still ended up loving him more than me."

Reiner smiled "this is true. Pieck was almost obsessed with the club, and of course wanted all the solos"

Yelena shuddered with silent laughter and Pieck turned up his nose at her "well, I deserved every solo"

Reiner scoffed "you badgered Mr. Moblit shudders with your long rants and storms until you started giving him all the solos, just to avoid hearing him talk" 

Yelena cleared her throat "storm?"

Reiner nodded "oh yes. when she disagreed with what was being said, Pieck would walk out of the Glee club. this happened several times over a three year course"

Everyone at the table laughed, including Pieck who pointed his fork at Reiner "oh come on Reiner, sir. Moblit was the worst! he was never focused on competitions until weeks before. he was ruining our chances!"

Reiner shrugged "you're right and the vests drove me crazy, but you still put the poor guy through hell, Pieck!"

Pieck folded his arms and looked at Yelena "you don't understand, he was trying to ruin my life."

Porco smiled at Pieck "you were a little crazy, Pieck."

Reiner scoffed "a little?"

Pieck sat back and looked angrily at Reiner. "Let's not talk about crazy Reiner! You made me look like a sad clown whore so my boyfriend would leave me for you!"

Bertolt gasped as Ymir took a dramatic gulp of his wine "this is getting funnier and funnier!"

Porco shook his head, laughing "Reiner said he was going to give Pieck a "makeover" so that his little whore of a boyfriend, Karlo Panzer, would like me, but he made me look like some kind of whore"

Yelena giggled and patted Pieck's knee "I'm sure you don't look like a hooker."

Reiner smiled "no matter what she looked like, she was an improvement on what she looked like before, I'll say that a lot"

Everyone at the table laughed slyly and Pieck pouted, biting into his turkey.

Porco smiled "It was in vain. Karlo turned out to be gay."

Pieck shook his head "I can't believe he's been out for a year."

Porco laughed "you tend to attract idiots, Pieck."

Reiner's eyes lit up "oh, that must be why the whole school thought you and Pieck were dating, Porco"

Ymir laughed slyly and Porco blushed. Yelena raised an eyebrow and Pieck shook his head. "People didn't think we were dating, Reiner."

Reiner looked at her in shock "Yes, they did! you two were so close, and most people didn't understand why. he was an athlete and you. like me, we were at the bottom of the food chain!"

Pieck waved his hand and took a sip of his own water "oh god, Porco and I have been friends for years."

Porco smiled at Pieck, nodding his head "good. we met at church when we were young .... I haven't been able to get rid of her since."

Pieck threw a piece of bread at him "shut up."

Reiner smiled "regardless, people just assumed there was something romantic going on between the two of you, since Porco was always trying to fight everyone who threw a mud at you"

Historia tilted her head "muddy"

Reiner shuddered "Pieck, myself and many other proclaimed "losers" were subjected to a form of bullying called "muddy facials" where they would throw those horrible muddy drinks in our faces every day."

Bertolt gasped and Ymir's face was furiously angry "What the fuck, that's assault!" 

Pieck waved his hand evasively "now that I look back, they were pretty stupid. they just stained my clothes really bad."

Porco shook his head, his own features red with anger "You didn't deserve it. None of you."

Pieck laughed, reaching across the table to place his hand on top of Porco "Porco, it's okay. You did your best to protect me, but it's high school. that's the way things worked ... I could have been a little less overbearing, I think."

Pieck looked at Yelena, who was staring at her plate ... her body tense and her eyes full of frustration. Pieck placed her hand on Yelena's thigh "Yelena, it's okay."

Yelena looked at her, trying to relax her features. "It's not okay, I had no idea.... Pieck, I know it was a long time ago, but you can't make excuses for those horrible children. Porco is right, you didn't deserve to have a glass of ice in your face every day."

Historia smiled "everyone was jealous of Pieck's talent, probably. everyone knew he was going to be a big star someday!"

Reiner reached over and squeezed her hand "Historia is right. they did everything they could to break Pieck, but she never let it get to her. she always stayed nice to all of them as best she could. karma is going to catch up with all those evil neanderthals someday"

Pieck smiled graciously at her and blushed. Yelena smiled to herself, though a little envious of the support Pieck clearly had around him, both in high school and now. it was beautiful.

"My mother used to tell me the same thing, you know, kill the bad kids with kindness, because they were just upset because they weren't as special as me."

Pieck looked at Yelena, his heart cringing at the thought of what kind of bullying Laura had to endure because of her condition. it was probably far more mentally damaging than anything Pieck could imagine.

Pieck gripped Yelena's thigh tightly, forcing those green eyes to fall victim to his hand. Emotional look "your mother was right, Yelena. look at you now."

Ymir raised his eyebrows, and tilted his head "jee, I wonder what those mean kids could have been about Yelena. considering how perfect you are." 

Pieck caught Ymir's eyes, but before he could speak, Yelena spoke for herself.

"Contrary to popular belief, Ymir, I am not perfect."

There was a brief moment of silence, where Ymir deliberately stared at Yelena, and Yelena stared back. it was almost as if Yelena was daring the other woman to speak. Ymir seemed to relent and sat back in her chair, snuggling up to Historia.

Feeling the tension, Bertolt cleared his throat and clasped his hands together.

"Pieck, I want to know all about that callback you got!"

Porco stood up, empty glass and bottle in hand "I'll go get more wine."

Pieck looked confused by the way he seemed to get up abruptly, before turning to the table and smiling brightly "oh, it's so exciting. after I didn't get the callback for that revival I auditioned for, Annie thought it was smart for us to look for something newer, a new musical. Then she found out they were developing a musical adaptation of A star is born, barbra streisand remake, of course, and Annie thought it would be perfect for me!" 

Bertolt and Reiner shouted and Historia shouted "this is so exciting," Reiner complained and Pieck nodded.

"I was so shocked when they asked me to stay. I honestly didn't think I was going to make it, yet they gave me the information about a callback and I was so excited. it's always been my dream to play any role that Streisand barbra. so this is a great opportunity for that to happen."

Porco suddenly returned, placing both bottles on the table. his glass had already been refilled and he began to drink.

"Hmm. "Where did you meet Annie, Pieck?" asked Porco, with a face feigning interest. Pieck looked at him confusedly, almost certain that he knew that Yelena had hired Annie.

"Um ... Yelena knows her through a mutual friend, alexa" Pieck commented and Porco rolled his eyes.

"How convenient" he commented and Pieck looked at Ymir, surprised at Porco's sudden disdain for her and Yelena. Ymir shrugged, as if he had no idea what was going on.

It was fine at first, but Pieck had noticed the way she had been drinking and started to be a bit hostile towards her and Yelena.

"In fact, I had talked to a lot of different people about Pieck," Yelena began and Pieck looked at her in shock "really?"

Yelena nodded "yes, I did. I just remembered Annie was in the business at the last minute. We talked about you and she told me about all the ideas she had. I could see how passionate she was about it, so I hired her."

Pieck smiled, overcome with emotion at the amount of thought Yelena had really put into finding someone who would be beneficial to her career.

Before she could voice her thoughts, Porco snorted "well, it must be nice to know that Yelena Stein has the money for anything you want as long as you ask for it."

Pieck sighed, and Yelena smiled at him "Pieck is extremely talented. it's ridiculous that she hasn't had any work so far." 

Porco looked at her with narrowed eyes across the table, "unfortunately everyone didn't inherit a fortune. some of us have to work just to get by. Pieck used to do that, before he met you." 

Yelena bit back the frustration boiling inside her. it was as if she couldn't win with this guy.

"I work well ... I work on what I love to do, not what I have to do" Pieck said, his eyes pleading with her. she had hoped the talk in the kitchen before dinner had gotten to him, but it seemed like things were still a little off between him and Yelena.

She scoffed "well, I'm sorry we were so poor and couldn't afford to buy you a manager" she threw the rest of her wine at him and Pieck sank back in his seat, aching at how badly he was misunderstanding her statements.

Yelena put her hand on Pieck's back, rubbing small circles with her fingers "listen, I just want Pieck to be happy. despite what it may seem like, my mother made sure she had a good work ethic, and I see that kind of drive in Pieck. i worked hard to achieve my dreams and would do anything to help make those same things possible for her" 

Pieck smiled, looking down at her plate, trying to let Yelena's positive words penetrate her. a squeeze on her thigh made her remember her instructions for the evening and she looked up at Yelena.

"Thank you Yelena."

"You know Yelena is right" Reiner began to say, his nose turned up in true Reiner Braun fashion "she's always been a bit of a workaholic. i mean she graduated from Rose at the top of her class." 

Pieck looked confusedly at Yelena "I thought you went to Sana?"

"I did," Yelena replied, her hand squeezing Pieck's thigh "transferred halfway through my senior year..."

"A month into your first semester, actually," Ymir finished for her, looking down at her plate nonchalantly as she ate her food. at the sudden revelation that the table had gone silent and all eyes were on her, Ymir looked up and continued.

"You were a straight A student at Sana. you never missed class. you were a member of student government, the proud president of the LGBTQ student association and on your way to becoming one of the best students to ever pass through the school, but then you transferred sometime in mid-September and finished your senior year at Rose, where you ended up going for graduate school" Ymir finished proudly. Pieck looked between them nervously, but Yelena just nibbled on her turkey with amusement.

"Looks like someone did some research," Yelena remarked and smiled mischievously.

"I dug up a few things here and there."

"Hmm," Yelena hummed, as if she didn't care and it seemed like the only two people who existed in the conversation were Yelena and Ymir.

Everyone else at the table continued to eat quietly, hoping that the awkward tension between the two would somehow loosen. however, Ymir, not so easily dismissed, took a sip of wine and cleared his throat.

"It's quite impressive, but also extremely strange, I think."

Yelena looked at her with an eyebrow "strange?"

"Yes, strange. Why would an honor student well on her way to becoming one of the most successful businesswomen of her time, transfer from one Rose League school to another in the middle of her senior year, and I listened in haste?" said Ymir. eyes bleeding with contempt.

Yelena chuckled "you managed to hear all this?"

Ymir shrugged "there are some little birds that like to sing."

Yelena wiped her mouth "I'm sure."

Ymir cocked his head "so you won't answer the question, then?"

Historia looked at Ymir and frowned. "I don't think Yelena wants to talk about it Ymir..." she muttered. however, both Ymir and Yelena ignored her.

Yelena looked at Ymir with interest, licking the sauce off her fork slowly "I didn't know there was a question, since you apparently know everything there is to know about me."

"Except for the reason why a little rich girl has to suddenly change colleges just before graduating" smiled Ymir disdainfully, and Yelena chuckled.

"Now Ymir, you've clearly already gathered some sort of response from all the little birds that have been singing in your ear" Yelena spoke softly and Ymir slid back in his chair and crossed his legs, his wine glass dangling from her fingers.

"As luck would have it ... I have a theory," Ymir spoke over a drink.

Yelena sat up straight, fixing her gaze on Ymir "why don't you share with the rest of the class?"

The condescending way Yelena addressed Ymir seemed to put the entire room on edge. Reiner glanced at Pieck nervously and Pieck glanced back fearfully. despite the way Ymir and Porco had spoken to him earlier, Pieck's heart shrank in fear of what kind of chaos she might have been planning.

It seemed that everyone at the table was just as nervous, watching the two women give each other a cold stare, an apparent power struggle between them.

Ymir lowered her glass properly before folding her hands in front of her. she condescended to Yelena to us as she spoke "everyone at Sana only talked about how wonderful Yelena Stein was. they talked about how smart and sweet she was and how she always made sure to do what she could to make a difference. your dedication to being a good student was almost.... charming."

Yelena raised an eyebrow and Pieck placed his palms on his thighs, nervously moving them back and forth as Ymir continued to speak.

"I couldn't find one bad thing about you, you know, not there. you were the perfect little nerd, with a perfect little record. I mean, I even talked to your favorite teacher. and she had a lot to say." 

Pieck watched as something quickly flickered through Yelena's eyes, something like fear.

Ymir leaned forward, smiling now "Professor Bernhart...remember her?"

Yelena didn't answer, her eyes riveted on Ymir's as she spoke.

"Well, she certainly remembers you. she said you were her favorite student. always on time, always respectful. they said you were very close, and used to go out to lunch and dinner together, and after your junior year, you took summer and private tutoring classes with her." 

Yelena clenched her jaw and Pieck began to panic, knowing that the only time it happened was when Yelena was trying to avoid losing control. Pieck looked around the table, noticing how Historia looked uneasily fidgeting in her chair and Bertolt and Reiner looked on with terror on their faces. Porco was knocking back his wine, and Pieck couldn't believe he didn't try to stop Ymir as she continued to spill all of Yelena's information on the table.

"In fact, everyone on campus really had a lot to say about how much teacher Bernhart loved you. they noticed that on many occasions she was keeping you after class and that she often took you home." 

"What are you trying to say," Yelena spoke calmly and Ymir's eyes slanted obliquely, something that only happened when she was going in for the kill.

"People only transfer schools quickly for one of two reasons: money problems or a scandal and considering your family's fortune, I doubt you need the money."

With his teeth flashing in a predatory smile, Ymir sneered at Yelena "What happened, Yelena, did you and Professor Bernhart get too close? Did your wife find out about all the 'tutoring' you guys were doing?" 

Everyone at the table tried not to look too shocked at the accusation that passed Ymir's lips. 

"Ymir, please," Pieck said, leaning forward and pleading with his eyes. he could feel the telltale signs of the conversation going left and Pieck wanted it to stop before it got out of control.

Ignoring Pieck's look, Ymir raised his eyebrows, wishing Yelena would respond.

Yelena shook her head at Ymir, laughing softly again. Pieck looked at her admiringly, wondering how she managed to stay so calm with Porco and Ymir throwing things to her left and right. Pieck could only dream of mastering such patience.

Ymir pushed impatiently "Well?"

"My mother died."

Once again, everyone listening seemed to be taken by surprise by the calmness with which Yelena uttered the words. Yelena didn't even seem perturbed as she shrugged her shoulders and continued speaking.

"She passed away from pneumonia. I transferred to Rose because I couldn't concentrate on Sana and needed to be closer to home, closer to my father and our business." 

Pieck was aware of how personal this information was to Yelena. he was also aware of how difficult it was for Yelena to open up about these things. that's why he felt anger rising inside him in the same way Yelena's information did. it was extremely disrespectful and left Pieck uncomfortable.

Ymir had the decency to look a little embarrassed about the subject of Yelena's parents' death. however, seemingly satisfied with the answer, she took a sip of wine. Historia stepped forward and took the glass from Ymir's hands and stood up abruptly. "I think you've had enough," she said sharply and Ymir watched her leave the table.

"Historia," Ymir said, but Historia had already entered the kitchen, apparently fed up with the way things were going at the table.

Pieck looked sadly at his food, his gut clenched in shame.

Yelena placed her hand on Pieck's thigh "Eyes up, Pieck. remember what I told you."

Pieck obeyed and stared at her with Ymir, his eyes filled with disappointment "you promised me you wouldn't do this," he said softly and Ymir returned the guilty look.

"Pieck, I'm sorry, but I think you're wearing blinders when it comes to Yelena-"

Pieck said "No matter what you think, this is not the time or place for you to show off your detective skills! That information is personal to Yelena!" she spat and Ymir recoiled at the tone Pieck's voice had taken on.

Yelena squeezed Pieck's thigh, willing him to calm down "Pieck, that's enough."

Briefly, Yelena began to wonder if maybe this wasn't a good idea. maybe Porco and Ymir needed to talk to her and Pieck privately so that everything could be resolved between them. they seemed almost adamant about making Yelena a horrible person.

Yelena couldn't understand that. she had never forced Pieck away from his friends, and she had assumed that before dinner, Pieck had made an effort to talk to Porco and Ymir about the tension between them.

It seemed the conversation had fallen on deaf ears, with the way Ymir had been throwing personal information at Yelena as if he was interrogating a suspect and the way Porco had been refilling his wine glass and making snide remarks.

Despite sensing that there was another reason Porco was having trouble with her, Yelena remained calm. these were Pieck's friends, like his family, even. Yelena just wanted everyone to coexist easily, without any problems and she was willing to dodge insults and answer his sharp questions to make that happen. Yelena knew Pieck would be happier if they were all on the same page.

Pieck, feeling the anger leave his body at Yelena's touch, ceased all protests against Ymir and leaned back in his chair.

I promised her.

Porco suddenly slammed his glass on the table, making everyone jump "Oh my god, am I the only one upset about this?"

Everyone looked at him, some nervous, others in confusion.

"She's got Pieck wrapped around her finger, doing everything she says like a fucking slave. How can you all sit here like that's normal?" Porco spat angrily, glaring at everyone.

Pieck bit her lip. she hoped with all her might that he wouldn't. she just wanted him and Ymir to meet Yelena and try to understand their relationship. she thought after their conversation that it would be a little quieter and a little nicer.

No one was talking, not even Yelena, who was busy folding her napkin with one hand. Porco shook his head, laughing, almost cynically.

"Oh of course! She has you as a slave. I got them all thinking she's something less than an abusive control freak." 

Bertolt gasped and Pieck shook his head, the abusive and outlandish words filling her with sudden anger "Porco, stop" he said sharply.

"Pieck" Yelena warned and Pieck turned, his eyes filled with disbelief. there was an intense longing to defend Yelena in Pieck's eyes. but with Porco being intoxicated, any kind of anger directed at him would only fuel his tirade, and Yelena didn't trust him.

"Oh it must be against the rules for Pieck to speak freely now," he only chided everyone and Yelena turned to look at him, her eyes calm as her posture.

"Porco, Pieck can speak as freely as she does. I think it's not appropriate for this particular conversation to take place in front of so many people. i also think you've had too much to drink."

Ymir nodded, reaching for Porco's glass of wine "Yelena is right Porco, you have been drinking all day, you are drunk..."

Porco shook Ymir "as long as this is my damn house, I'm going to drink all I want" he spat and Ymir looked at Pieck in fear. Pieck guessed that Porco's drunken devil was not separate from his "plan."

Porco narrowed his eye at Yelena "and I think that this is the perfect time to have this conversation.... why not, what, you don't want anyone to know all the bad ways you treat my friend in that sex dungeon of yours?" he chuckled.

A wave of surprise ran around the table and both Ymir and Reiner looked nervously at Porco and Yelena. Pieck stirred in her seat; unable to focus her mind on the way Porco was talking. she had never seen him like this before in all their time of being friends.

A brief silence passed, and Porco smirked "everyone wants me to meet you, it's okay. let's talk about you Yelena. talk about how you somehow got my friend brainwashed into thinking that allowing you to chain her up and whip her somehow is normal." 

Porco continued "it's not normal and you're not normal."

Pieck's heart broke at Porco's words. he was aware of how much they could affect Yelena after she had confided in Pieck all the self-esteem issues she had when she was younger.

Yelena briefly felt the words cut her, even if Porco wasn't really aware of what he was saying. they still emptied from his mouth viciously, and it was the fact that the same disgust Yelena used to hear so many years ago, from people she loved, dripped from his tone...and he didn't even know her. 

Pieck was furious, looking at him "Porco..."

"Shut up Pieck!", Porco spat, turning to Pieck "It's the truth, you're too blind to see it!" He waved a hand at him "she's got you sitting there like a fucked up dog, opening and closing your mouth every time she wants you and you think that's normal?"

Yelena was infuriated by the way Porco yelled at Pieck but before she could say anything to him, Pieck spoke softly, looking at him with pain in his eyes at the way he was talking to her.

"It's normal, Porco. it's what I want why can't you see that?" 

Porco shook his head, as if trying to clear the fog "because Pieck, I can't see you for something I know you're not. this isn't who you are-" 

Pieck shook his head, interrupting him "Please, this is what I am."

Porco growled and glared angrily at Yelena "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Yelena narrowed her eyes "I didn't do anything except give her what she wants Porco. maybe if you would stop being so angry and start listening to her, you would understand"

"She doesn't know what she wants .... and even if she did, it certainly wouldn't be you," he declared, suddenly calm. Yelena's eyes turned cold at the way she only tried to break her connection with Pieck. she didn't like anyone who questioned the way she felt about Pieck or vice versa.

"You don't speak for him Porco. Pieck signed that contract consciously, and you were there when she did. this is what she wants, whether you like it or not" Yelena said forcefully and Porco's face reddened with anger.

"You have her fucking brainwashed. buying her all those designer clothes and hiring her to a fancy agent, all so you can have her under your control!" he accused and Pieck tried to resist taking offense at the idea that he thought Yelena was trying to buy his affection, and even more so that it was the only reason he was in the relationship with Yelena.

Yelena arched an eyebrow at him, crossing her hands over her lap. she was the true picture of propriety, if only because of the icy stare she was giving Porco "I do these things to make sure Pieck is enjoying her time with me, I care for her. which is more than I can say for you." 

Yelena was getting fed up with the way Porco was trying to cut her off. if she wanted a reaction, she was about to get one.

"Before he came, Pieck was working two jobs to help pay the bills. instead of fulfilling his dreams, he had put everything on the back burner in order to deal with real life and help take care of you. Tell me one time you encouraged Pieck to audition some more, at a time when you offered to get another job so he wouldn't have to work so hard. huh? you didn't?" 

Ymir took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. the words coming from Yelena were true, whether Pieck did those things out of good intentions or not. neither she nor Porco had made an effort to take a break from Pieck so they could work on what they really wanted to do.

Ignoring the guilt he felt inside him, Porco looked at Yelena in disbelief "how dare you, you stupid bitch, just because you throw auditions and diamonds at women to fuck you doesn't make you any better than me." 

Reiner cleared his throat nimbly "Porco that's enough-"

Porco glared at him angrily "stay out of this Reiner!"

Reiner backpedaled angrily "I certainly won't! I won't let you keep making a fool of yourself by embarrassing everyone at this table!" he spoke, ignoring the way Bertolt was trying to shut him up and Pieck took a deep breath.

Porco scoffed "I'm just telling the truth Reiner..." he turned to Yelena with a smirk "you're a Sugar Mommy with a fucking fetish, and you give Pieck all that shit so she'll let you do whatever it is you want for her." 

Yelena chuckled, her hands pressed against each other on her lap. "I choose to do those things, just because it makes Pieck happy. i encourage her to be the best she can be, and that has nothing to do with what's going on in our relationship."

Porco pointed out to him "the sick shit you like is not a relationship."

Yelena looked at him with narrowed eyes, coldly "that same sick shit is what Pieck is asking me for, and until you try to accept that you will be a very disappointed friend", reaching out, Yelena grabbed her own wine glass and took a sip , before loosening her collar.

Pieck looked at Yelena; On edge at the way she and Porco were going back and forth and wishing the conversation would end. Pieck could tell that Porco was starting to walk a fine line, and he didn't want to see either of them get hurt. Cruel things had already been said and Pieck was worried it was going too far.

Porco shook his head at Yelena, his temper flaring by the minute "you don't have a fucking clue, do you? what you have with Pieck isn't real. she's just playing along with this shit. after your little deal is over, she'll be back here with..."

"With you?" Yelena said and suddenly the air at the table changed. Yelena's eyes filled with something that made the hairs on the back of Pieck's neck stand on end.

They hadn't discussed what was going to happen after the contract ended and Pieck wasn't necessarily sure what that conversation might contain.

Talking to Reiner about how he felt about Yelena was an eye-opener for Pieck. Pieck was starting to reap more feelings for Yelena, and the contract that sealed their relationship made it difficult to express those things.

Needles to say, the look that shone through Yelena's eyes at Porco's sharp words was nothing short of possessive.

Porco smiled, sensing he had stumbled on a sore spot with Yelena "that's right, with me. and we'll forget about all this nonsense that happened."

"What makes you think he's coming back here?" Yelena said, squinting defiantly and everyone at the table looked at her in disbelief.

Wait what?

"What are you talking about?" Porco scoffed. Yelena, feeling the control of her emotions slowly slipping away from her, blew out her nose.

"I'm talking about the idea that I might not be home for Pieck anymore. you and Ymir seemed to be clinging to this idea that Pieck somehow belongs to you." 

Porco leaned forward, fury in his eyes "well, she certainly doesn't belong to you, bitch."

"She belongs to me Porco."

Pieck felt his knees weaken from the strength in Yelena's voice. Pieck could also tell that Yelena's patience was being tested and that frustration and possessiveness was reflected in her controlled tone, exemplifying that.

"Excuse me?" Porco stated angrily, and began to stand up. Ymir, breaking the worst of it grabbed him, but he shook her off "you don't own her-"

"I own her. she's mine," Yelena said calmly, her eyes looking right through him, and everyone at the table seemed to stop moving.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Yelena closed her eyes on him, and rested her hands on the table "you heard what I said. she's mine."

Despite the tension that consumed the room, Pieck felt his body hum with satisfaction at the words that came out of Yelena's mouth. Yelena's affirmation coursed through his body like ecstasy and Pieck closed his eyes at the sensation.

"I'm tired of this nonsense. Pieck is a grown woman and makes all of her own decisions. as I have explained countless times, she decided to sign my contract and decided she needed a fuller 24 hours, so I gave it to her. you can kick, scream and think whatever you want. but know this" Yelena reached over and brushed her fingers against Pieck's necklace, the diamonds glittering even in the dim lighting of the dining room, before sliding her hand around his neck and pulling Pieck closer to her "when she got this necklace she dedicated herself to being mine I own her, Porco. not because I forced her, but because she wants it to belong to me" 

Pieck moved closer and placed her hand over Yelena's against the table. the feel of Yelena's fingers drawing circles over the back of her neck made her feel at ease and she wanted Yelena to feel at ease too.

Porco looked furiously at the way their hands joined and Yelena saw jealousy flash in his eyes.

Oh.

His fingers gripped the edge of the table and he almost seemed to tremble with anger. Yelena didn't like it, but she understood his emotions now.

This wasn't about where she and Pieck were coming from and Pieck's relationship, it was about the fact that she and Pieck were in a relationship.

He is jealous.

Yelena felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. Porco lifted his head and looked at Yelena for a long time, until he finally allowed a smile to take over his face. Pieck blanched. she knew well enough to know what that meant.

"It's all about asserting your dominance isn't it Yelena," Porco said with a brief smile and Pieck looked pleadingly at Ymir, who seemed to understand that what she and Porco were trying to accomplish had now gone too far. Ymir stood up as well, ready to interfere, but only leaned forward "you just have to make sure the whole room knows how much you have of Pieck. how you are in control of the situation. but there is one thing you can't control and I bet it just eats you inside." 

Yelena narrowed her eyes as she saw Porco frown. Pieck began to fidget nervously in his seat, his heart dropping in his chest as the way Porco was leering at Yelena.

"You may own Pieck now, but I owned her the one time I counted. the first time."

Porco smiled at the way Yelena clenched her jaw "it's okay. she was here before you. and I was there," he pointed at Pieck "before you" Pieck's mouth fell open and Yelena felt her body begin to throb with anger.

"No matter how many times you tie her up and have your way with her, you will never know her body or be connected to her like I did, you will never be able to own her".

Porco smiled, so close to Yelena that she could feel his breath on her.

"Because her pussy will always belong to me."

It all happened so fast

Anger exploded inside Yelena, but as soon as she got up from her chair, Pieck had already lunged across the table and slammed Porco so hard he bounced off the walls.

Everyone gasped and Yelena's eyes grew wide at the fury that seemed to consume Pieck's body.

Pieck couldn't describe the mixture of pain and fury that coursed through her veins. she just knew she had to get him off Porco, and she would gladly take her punishment for it later.

"How dare you!" Pieck shouted, stepping around the table and pushing back. she watched, as he stumbled, no doubt a reaction from the amount of wine he had consumed.

Porco glared at Pieck, wildly, and she glared back. Yelena would say Pieck looked almost majestic, her eyes filled with the most beautiful fire, if she wasn't so worried about her. Pieck and Porco seemed to be having a silent conversation, and everyone around them was silent, motionless.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, her eyes full of betrayal "I trusted you, Porco. how could you?"

Porco, with the blush on his cheeks returning her gaze "you don't seem to have a problem with people claiming you, so I thought I'd give it a try. maybe you'll bend over and let me do what I want with you" he said again sarcastically "again" 

"Son of a-"

Before Yelena could blink, Pieck was raining down with his hand ready to hit Porco again, and a lot of things happened at once.

Yelena grabbed Pieck's arm, pulling her back.

"Pieck, stop!", Yelena said sternly, pulling The Woman to her body and wrapping an arm around her waist. Pieck's hands were restrained behind his back and pressed against Yelena's chest. Meanwhile, Ymir grabbed Porco, grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"That's pretty fucked up, Galliard!" he gritted through his teeth, his eyes glaring at him angrily. Ymir knew he didn't trust Yelena, but she was beginning to realize that his behavior all through dinner had been wrong and unnecessary. she couldn't let him continue to embarrass Pieck.

Historia ran to them, and placed her arm on Ymir "let him go, Ymir!"

Ymir glared at him, his arm now holding him against the wall by his throat, as he would a criminal. Porco, obviously drunk, laughed, "are you going to treat me like one of your assholes, Ymir?"

"You keep testing me, and I'll make what I do to them look like fucking child's play" he growled. Porco pushed against her, clearly stronger than she was, but being drunk kept him from pushing her all the way back.

"Ymir, please let go," Historia pleaded, trailing her fingers gently through Ymir's hair. Ymir glared at him for a long time, the sensation of Historia looking at her, overtaking her body. finally, she grabbed Porco and pushed him in the direction of the door "come on, you need some air."

Once Historia closed the door behind them, Yelena walked with a furious Pieck in the opposite direction, to what she remembered was Pieck's room, and locked the door.

Pieck abruptly pulled away from her grip as soon as she heard the door click and Yelena looked at her.

Despite the anger flaring in her body, and the pride Yelena had in Pieck standing up for herself, she didn't want any of that to happen. and she was disappointed in herself and Pieck for allowing Porco's words to reach Ellas.

Yelena shook her head sadly, "this is all my fault, I shouldn't have..."

Pieck glared at her savagely "Shouldn't have what, defended the relationship?" He said sarcastically and Yelena narrowed her eyes at Pieck's sharp tone.

"Not at the damn table. I made you promise not to, and yet I let him get to me and ended up doing it myself" Yelena said shaking her head "that conversation should have been private" Yelena said firmly.

Pieck scoffed in disbelief "Yelena, we both know you weren't willing to sit there and let your fucking mouth go by you and me freely in front of everyone!" snapped Pieck and Yelena pointed her finger at her in warning.

"Watch your tone, Pieck. just because you're angry doesn't mean you can direct that anger at me." 

Pieck stomped his feet, pointing at Yelena "I won't watch my tone Yelena! you don't seem to understand..."

Yelena grabbed Pieck's pointing hand and pulled her close to her body tightly, gripping both her wrists tightly "excuse me? Did you just tell me no?"

Pieck's normally obedient eyes dilated with furious defiance and Yelena knew he was only feeding off the combination of anger and pain that settled inside her.

Realizing that Yelena wasn't backing down, Pieck lowered her eyes "I'm sorry Yelena" Yelena released her, and Pieck sighed "I'm so angry," she said.

Yelena ran her fingers through her hair "I know, Piku. but I should never have made him physical."

Pieck narrowed his eyes at Yelena "he deserved it."

Yelena placed her hands on her hips "of course he did Pieck but he's still your friend-"

"he's NOT my friend!" Pieck shouted and Yelena's eyes widened at the anger and disgust dripping from Pieck's voice. He wasn't even aware that his beautiful and understanding submissive could sound so angry, but there it was. full of pure uncontainable fury.

Pieck gestured towards the door with his hand "I know you wanted to do the right thing, Yelena, but no friend of mine would talk about me like that! my friend wouldn't dare use the fact that he stuck his cock in me first as a weapon to attack the person I care about," Pieck fired back.

Yelena tried to control her own emotions in order to deal with Pieck's. no matter the furious possessiveness that threatened to spill out of her own body, Pieck was obviously more important and he was right. no matter how much Porco cared about her, he crossed the line.

Pieck shook his head violently "he embarrassed me, Yelena, in the worst way. he took something personal to me, something private and special and he...he..." he shook his head and closed his eyes and Yelena watched Pieck's lips tremble.

A tear slid down her cheek and Pieck whispered "he just got angry about it."

Yelena saw Pieck covering his mouth with his arm, openly crying and Yelena clenched her fists, trying to control the rage she felt for Porco, now escalating at the sight of Pieck's injured body.

She needs you.

Taking two large steps, Yelena pulled Pieck to her, wrapping her arms around his body.

Pieck shuddered, falling into her touch comfortably "I s-just.... I couldn't let him attack you, Yelena. I know what I promised you, but ... I care too much about you to let him say those things about you ... about us."

Pieck pulled away and looked at Yelena, his eyes full of passion "He's wrong, Yelena."

Yelena wondered how Pieck could do that. how he could look deep into Yelena's eyes and see the very things that were bothering her. Porco had awakened something inside her with his words. he had tried to make what she and Pieck had less than what it was. He tried to make Yelena seem undeserving of Pieck, and it had affected her greatly. somehow, through her own pain, Pieck noticed this.

"This, what we have, is special to me. i belong to you...and nothing will change that" Pieck spoke softly, his hand cupping Yelena's cheek. leaning down on his toes, he pressed his lips to Yelena's, moving them over hers lightly and Yelena pulled Pieck against her tightly, falling into the embrace heatedly. Reaching up, she buried her hands in Pieck's hair and slipped her tongue between his lips. Yelena claimed Pieck's mouth vehemently and Pieck let her, understanding that Yelena needed it. validation.

Moving her tongue over Pieck's, before sucking it into her mouth deftly, Yelena released Pieck's lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"You were really bad tonight" Yelena whispered, her eyes full of adoration. Pieck nodded, his hands sliding over Yelena's shoulders.

"I know."

Yelena licked her lips "I want you to face the corner, on your knees with your hands behind your back."

Pieck turned to obey and Yelena stopped her. "I don't want you to move until I come back and tell you. you need to understand that anger is a very powerful emotion. it takes away people's beauty Tonight I saw something in you that, while it only adds to the imperceptible amount of beauty I see, is not who you are. with your nose in the corner, you can think quietly about that, okay?" 

Pieck swallowed and nodded "yes, Yelena."

Yelena stood and watched Pieck as he walked to the corner and knelt, obediently.

She was perfect.

Satisfied to see her, Yelena left the room and quietly closed the door. Turning around, she was met with the sight of an almost empty room. with Reiner and Bertolt gone and Porco still "getting air" there was only Historia and a nervous Ymir, standing directly in front of her.

Yelena watched as Ymir took a deep breath, her eyes full of guilt. she seemed to be looking repeatedly towards Historia, who was leaning against the door with her arms crossed and a pointed look on her face.

If this were any other situation, Yelena would have laughed at the control Historia seemed to have overpowered Ymir so early in their relationship.

"Yelena ... I'm really sorry for the way things got out of control today. Honestly, I was worried about Pieck...and I never meant for him to get hurt." 

Yelena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms "just me, right?"

Ymir grimaced "you have to understand ... this is really hard for us to understand right. Pieck is usually not so caught up in someone else, and we were worried. especially after the way they were both acting at the mani show. we just don't want her to get hurt" Ymir said, and for the first time that night Yelena saw a deep sincerity in his eyes. Yelena also understood why Porco and Ymir might have been worried after such a tense first meeting.

"I thought maybe I could dig up a little dirt ... expose a side of you that maybe wasn't so perfect, she ..."

"You thought you could get her out of there," Yelena said knowingly, and Ymir deflated, nodding. Yelena bit her lip, smiling.

"Ymir, I know how much you and Porco care about Pieck. in fact I respect you both because you are such wonderful friends to her, and I understand how you might be worried, since this is a side of Pieck that neither of you have seen before, but this is not the right way to keep expressing your concerns" Yelena finished and Ymir rubbed his arm.

"I know, and I'm sorry, it's just that this is all so fucking new to us. Pieck has always had such a strong personality. I remember she got kicked out of class the first week of school because she got into a fight with one of her dance teachers, all because he had a suggestion about how he should point his foot at her" Ymir finished and Yelena laughed.

"Oh, I can believe that and I can also understand why it might be hard to see Pieck this way, but I promise you I haven't brainwashed her, or turned her into a less hot woman like her" Yelena said honestly and she took a breath before speaking.

"The relationship Pieck and I have ... is fueled by trust and honesty. we are both direct with each other about what we want and trust each other enough to pay due attention to each other. Pieck has accepted that there is a big part of her that longs to be submissive. all they have to do is understand that it's part of who she is and support it."

Yelena's eyes almost turned golden at the way she spoke about Pieck's dedication to her and Ymir saw something beyond the initial lust that she assumed was the basis of their relationship.

"If you think about it, it's always been there, lurking behind her big personality. the way she felt compelled to work and provide for you and Porco despite the fact that you both can fend for yourselves. the way she cooked meals and set the table and cleaned and did all those things just out of concern and care for the two of you...those were signs, Ymir. i just saw it in her and opened her mind to the possibilities. i never forced anything on her, and the last thing i want is for either of you to think that Pieck is unhappy, that he isn't."

Ymir nodded, completely guilty and convinced that she and Porco had been too worried.

"I know she's happy. i got caught up listening to Porco's stupid fucking binges" Ymir shook her head "I really feel sorry for both of you Yelena, I should have given you and Pieck a chance before forming my own conclusions."

Yelena smiled at Ymir's lowered eyes. "You were just trying to protect your friend. it doesn't make it right, but it's understandable nonetheless." 

Ymir actually smiled a little "I don't know if Pieck will be as understanding."

Yelena shrugged "she will be angry, she is angry. but we both know she is a forgiving person." 

Ymir's eyes bled with more guilt "Yeah, but she talked to Porco and I before dinner, she told us how sorry she was for not being a good friend and that it had nothing to do with you, she begged us to forgive her and get to know you better and we just stomped all over that. God. I'm such an idiot."

Yelena shook her head "people make mistakes, Ymir, you'll just have to talk to Pieck about it. I'm sure after tonight, once everything has calmed down, she'll be willing to talk to you." 

At that moment, the front door opened and slammed shut and Porco walked in, his face flushed with anger. it looked like he hadn't gotten as drunk as he should have, and that only made the initial anger she felt for him rise up again.

"I don't know anything about him, though," Yelena said, her eyes furrowing as she approached them.

Ymir turned quickly and put his hands on Porco's chest "Galliard, stop-"

He shook Ymir off and advanced towards Yelena, angry "where is she, what did you do to her?"

Yelena straightened up, her eyes filled with fire "you have some nerve" Yelena took a step forward and Ymir slid between them placing his hands on both her breasts.

  
"Where's Pieck" Porco sighed and Yelena's eyes seemed to turn black with anger. Ymir quickly realized that she and Porco underestimated the depth of her relationship with Pieck.

"She's calming down, something you obviously didn't do."

He pushed Ymir out from between them and suddenly moved closer to Yelena, looking up "don't test me bitch bitch."

Ymir felt her heart racing with fear, unsure how Porco might react in a drunken state. Yelena leaned down, raising her gaze without any trace of fear in her eyes.

"No bitch, don't test me" she spat, her voice rough and low.

Ymir looked at Historia, who looked as surprised as she did that Yelena had backed down. it was clear that something bad was going to happen, as Pieck was the common denominator between Yelena and Porco, and neither of them seemed willing to let him go.

"I need to see Pieck," he said, his jaw clenched, and Yelena looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"That's not going to happen," she said firmly and Porco growled before his anger reached beyond his boiling point. he spun toward Yelena and Ymir advanced quickly, shouting. however, Yelena was too quick for Porco's drunken state. she grabbed his arm and shoved him hard, slamming him face first into the wall.

She twisted her arm around his back and he groaned in pain before laughing, practically gasping against the way Yelena was holding him "you're too strong for a woman, must be all the testosterone flowing through you" she teased.

Yelena tightened her grip and moaned again "you keep fucking me, and I'm going to show you how much testosterone it will take for me to save your fucking life" Yelena spat.

Ymir was slightly impressed by the pressure Yelena had on Porco, however, she was still worried.

"Yelena don't hurt him..."

"Oh I won't. he doesn't seem to know how to listen unless someone physically restrains him, so that's what I'm doing," Yelena said.

"Let me explain a few things to you, Porco. You're drunk, and that's why you said some very cruel things to Pieck" Yelena squeezed his arm and moaned again "You're very lucky I didn't get to you before Pieck did, because I promise you I would have done a lot worse than hit you" Yelena said somberly. Porco gasped and resisted Yelena, trying to get out of her grip, but Yelena only spun him around to look at Ymir, his feet surprisingly steady on his heels.

"I said, listen Porco" Yelena ordered. Ymir watched as Porco's face grew redder and Yelena continued "Pieck is in that room calming down, and since all these tempers are flaring in this room right now, including mine, she and I decided that you had better go quietly to your room first so we can leave. you both can continue your conversation on another day"

Porco tried to shake his head and Yelena tightened her grip "yes. I don't like to see Pieck cry, in fact it's the only thing that makes me inexplicably angry, and if that happens again, I won't be responsible for what I might do to you"

Porco suddenly loosened his grip, realizing what Yelena was telling him.

"S-she's crying? I don't think so, I didn't mean to make her cry..."

Yelena closed her jaw and leaned forward "What did you think was going to happen, huh, you took something as personal to her as her virginity and spread it out over the fucking dinner table like it was common gossip and you didn't think she was going to be hurt?" 

Porco lowered his head and Yelena almost felt sorry for him "you say you want to protect Pieck, but all you managed to do was embarrass her in front of everyone she cares about. I think you need to sit down and think about the real reason you're upset and decide if it's worth risking your friendship," Yelena said humbly and just tensed up.

"You don't know what the fuck."

"I do know Porco. I see how you look at her..." Yelena swallowed sharply, a sudden realization crashing over her.

"It's the same look I give her."

Porco shook his head, his voice meek and small "you don't understand. you don't know her as I know her "

Yelena smiled sadly "maybe not. but I know a different side of her, a vulnerability that only she lets me see, and I love that. I love having that part of her all to myself."

Yelena's voice trembled with emotion as she continued to speak, directly into Porco's ear. "Regardless, I deserve the chance to know her, and no one is going to change that. especially you." 

Yelena cleared her throat and let him go, looking up at him as he staggered, grabbing his arm. "I think it's time for us to go," Yelena said, smoothing his shirt. his heart was beating erratically and he was trying to control the variety of emotions flowing through his veins.

I need Pieck.

Ymir couldn't move from the combination of shock and respect she had for the way the woman had raised her arm and held him back. she couldn't help but feel that in the future, she and Yelena could be very good friends.

Porco reached over and rubbed his throat, looking at Yelena "so what, you're going to take me away from her now?" he said gruffly, his eyes full of pain.

"I would never do that. I just don't think you or Pieck are in the right frame of mind to have a civil conversation. it's better if you both take some space and work things out later," Yelena said, calmly.

Porco looked at everyone for a long time, before looking at Pieck's door. Yelena tensed at the thought of barging in and possibly making things worse with Pieck, however, he simply lowered his head and headed towards what Yelena assumed was his room.

With his hand gripping the handle, he paused.

"Can you ... can you at least tell her I'm sorry?" he asked quietly, refusing to turn around and look at Yelena.

Yelena sighed, crossing her arms "I think I'd rather hear that from you."

She set her mouth straight and walked into her room with a slam of the door and Yelena turned to Ymir and Historia.

"I apologize for causing such a scene. I didn't mean to be so violent, I just didn't want to see Porco make any more mistakes tonight."

Ymir pulled Historia to his side, smiling "well whatever the reason, it was pretty awesome."

Yelena blushed and shook her head "it shouldn't have been necessary" shaking her head, Yelena looked towards the Pieck's door "it seemed to have ruined the thanksgiving for you all"

Historia snorted and glared fiercely at Ymir. "No, that honor goes to Ymir and Porco." Ymir looked down guiltily and Historia shook her head, "But don't worry, Pieck will forgive them both."

Yelena nodded her head "I know he will. I think I'd better go get her so we can go home." 

Yelena paused.

Home.

She looked back at Ymir and Historia, who looked at her knowingly.

Historia smiled "Yes, you should."

Yelena nodded, swallowing her nervousness and turning towards Pieck's door.

"Hey Yelena?" Ymir called, already walking towards Historia towards the front door. Yelena turned around and Ymir smiled at her.

"If I were you, I'd just tell her. I mean, it's not often Pieck gets violent with someone." 

Yelena stared at her, wide-eyed, and Ymir burst out laughing as Historia pulled her out of the door.

"Happy fucking Thanksgiving!"

On the way home with Yelena, Pieck's emotions were all over the place.

Yelena hadn't spoken a word to him since he'd come into the room to get her, and it drove Pieck crazy.

Despite her own anger and hurt, she was more concerned about Yelena and how Ymir and Porco's antics might have affected her. Pieck knew how Yelena could get lost in her own insecurities and prayed that wouldn't happen at dinner.

Pieck resisted the urge to cry at the thought of how awful the dinner had been. she still couldn't believe that Porco would use her virginity as a way to "one up" Yelena. it almost seemed as if he was physically bothered by the idea that Pieck belonged to someone else, as if he was trying to shake some sort of claim on her.

Even if it seemed a little ridiculous, Pieck was almost certain that Yelena had done Porco's foolish things. Pieck could feel the anger and hurt radiating from Yelena as they talked to each other in the bedroom, could feel Yelena pushing the desire to prove herself, in favor of making sure Pieck was okay emotionally.

However, Pieck knew that the tension filling the car had to be because of Porco's words, his accusations that Yelena would never be fully connected to Pieck, that she could never have Pieck like he had her.

Pieck wanted more than anything to tell Yelena that it didn't matter. she wanted her to know that Porco was wrong. Pieck had told her these things in the bedroom, but she wasn't sure the words calmed Yelena the way they should have.

The car stopped, and Pieck looked at Yelena, ready to speak, however, Yelena already had the door open and had gotten out of the car. she didn't even come to Pieck's side to open her door.

Pieck's heart dropped and she longed more than anything to know what was going on in Yelena's brain. she just wanted to get to know her, and she was supposed to have the courage to tell her that that night, but now everything was ruined, thanks to the chaos of what had happened at the table.

Pieck got out of the car and walked up the steps and into the house, closing the door. once he turned around, he saw Yelena already halfway to her room and Pieck followed her.

Quietly, Yelena entered the bedroom and left the door open for Pieck. Pieck slowly entered the room, his eyes on Yelena's back as he looked towards the bed, knowing Yelena wasn't going to look at her, Pieck turned and closed the door, one hand flattened against the door. 

"Get undressed and continue to face the door. don't speak."

Pieck's breath caught in his throat at the soft tone of Yelena's voice and his fingers trembled against the door.

Pieck could feel Yelena's eyes on her and there was something that made her extremely nervous.

"Take off your clothes, Pieck" her voice was firmer now, and Pieck was a little startled by that. reaching for his shirt, Pieck quickly unbuttoned it, feeling it loosen and pull away from his chest. Pulling it off her shoulders, Pieck grabbed her bra behind her and unhooked it. Reaching up, he slowly slid the straps off and covered her breasts with his arm as he set the bra down.

"Get your arm off your breasts."

Pieck dropped her arm and reached back to unbutton her skirt, before dropping it over her ankles. stepping out, she kicked it to the side and took a deep breath.

Yelena's voice rang in his ears again "everything Pieck, shoes and stockings too."

Pieck couldn't help but feel exposed, despite having been undressed by Yelena many times. something about this particular experience felt different, more vulnerable.

Pieck stepped out of her pumps first, also kicking them to the side. she unfastened her garter belt and unbuckled the straps that connected to her stockings. bending down, she slid the stockings off her legs and feet slowly, one by one and stood up, completely naked for Yelena.

There was a brief moment where Pieck stared at the white wood of Yelena's door, while Yelena stared back at her, sculpting the features of the back of her body with her mind. Yelena ran her tongue over her lips, trailing her eyes down the impossibly long legs to the dimples in Pieck's ass to the clefts in his back.

She was a goddess with olive skin.

Pieck bit her lip, her hands trembling. she wanted so badly to turn around and look into Yelena's eyes. Pieck longed to know what Yelena was thinking.

Suddenly there was barely a touch on Pieck's back and she gasped, cold fingers now slowly trailing down her spine. Pieck closed his eyes and Yelena took a step forward, her hand against the place between Pieck's neck and shoulder. squeezing gently, Yelena let out a sigh.

Pieck exhaled with her and felt warmth throughout his body. the hand against his spine wrapped around his hip, squeezing gently.

Pieck moaned, the combination of the silence and the feather light touch causing heat to burst inside her.

Yelena licked her lips "put your hands on the door."

Pieck swallowed "Yelena-"

"I didn't ask you to speak."

Pieck shivered and put his hands on the door, and felt Yelena's hand squeeze his hip again, before sliding down to his ass and cupping the flesh gently.

There was silence again as Yelena simultaneously massaged his ass and shoulder. Pieck felt Yelena's breath, right against his neck and suddenly there were lips, against his neck and traveling softly, down his back.

Pieck leaned his head against the door, letting out a long sigh.

"Yele-"

A hard slap landed on his ass, and Pieck held his breath as Yelena gripped his flesh tightly, licking a wide stripe over Pieck's back and biting the flesh hard.

"Shut up," Yelena pressed against Pieck's ear. Pieck moaned as Yelena brought her hand down on Pieck's ass for the second and third time.

"I'm trying to Piku ... I'm trying to control myself and if you talk I won't ... I won't be able to..."

Pieck could hear the tension in Yelena's voice and suddenly she was pressed against Pieck's back, her forehead on Pieck's shoulder. Pieck bit his lip, feeling Yelena's hands grip his hips tightly. Yelena was breathing harshly against his back.

Pieck could feel Yelena's lips moving against her again, frantic now and Pieck's body hummed with realization. Yelena was trying to avoid getting angry, she was trying to drown herself in Pieck's essence and not show that she was affected by Porco's words.

Pieck closed his eyes and groaned, feeling Yelena's tongue against his shoulder.

"I was wrong Yelena."

Silence.

Pieck held his breath before letting out a quiet, "Yele-"

His words were cut off in a choked cry as Yelena turned her body, her bare back crashing against the door. Yelena pressed her mouth against Pieck's harshly, her hand gripping Pieck's face. Pieck gasped as Yelena thrust her tongue into his mouth and stole his breath directly. Yelena was kissing her hurriedly, as if she would die if she didn't cover every inch of Pieck's mouth with her tongue.

"He was here first..." spat Yelena, tugging Pieck's door from his neck, backing up until she was sitting on the couch. she pulled Pieck down, his lips still moving against hers.

Yelena slapped her hand against Pieck's ass "touched this first!"

Pieck yelped and pulled back as Yelena slammed her hand against the underside of his ass, the same place Yelena had claimed with the riding crop in the playroom, one of the places that excited her.

Yelena moved to her hips, pressing short, rough kisses against her stomach, and massaging her ass.

"He was inside you first...here" Yelena slid her fingers inside Pieck roughly and Pieck cried out in surprise, her eyes wide with pleasure as Yelena continued to lick and suck her stomach, marking her, while roughly fucking her.

Pieck held her hands behind her back and moaned as Yelena unraveled at the seams in front of her. Yelena's eyes bled with passion as she rubbed her fingers against the spongy flesh inside Pieck and let out a sharp cry from her throat.

"Never mind, Pieck ... fuck ... none of it matters," Yelena said, fucking Pieck gently with one hand as she pulled off her sweater.

Pieck moaned, her knees buckling at the feel of Yelena's fingers inside her.

Yelena reached for her pants and unbuttoned them, sliding them down her thighs along with her underwear. Yelena's eyes turned golden with passion as she curved her fingers upward and Pieck choked back a moan.

Pieck felt her pussy clench at the sight of Yelena's cock, hard and throbbing and glistening with pre-semen.

Yelena kicked his pants all the way down and pulled Pieck down on top of her, sliding her fingers out of her pussy and rubbing his cock against her pussy lips.

Pieck moaned, the feel of Yelena's big cock making her shudder. Yelena moaned, feeling Pieck's juices dripping onto his cock. sliding her hand up and into Pieck's hair, Yelena gripped it tightly forcing Pieck's gaze into her glistening eyes.

"Because I have you."

Pieck felt the vibrations burst and Yelena growled, pulling Pieck by the hips and slamming her hard on his cock harshly. Pieck cried out, his hands moving to wrap around Yelena's neck.

Yelena moaned at the sensation of being buried all the way inside Pieck, her pussy fluttering around his cock. Yelena sat up and wrapped her arms around Pieck's waist, pulling her as close to her as possible. Pieck looked up at Yelena, holding her gaze.

"I'm yours, Yelena," he said breathlessly and Yelena moaned, before starting to push Pieck hard.

"Fuck, he was wrong, Pieck.... this is my pussy, you're mine!" Yelena choked, his cock rubbing against Pieck's walls gently, the head pressing against her cervix with each penetration of Yelena's hips.

Pieck moaned, gripping the back of Yelena's hair as he fucked her, his eyes bleeding with determination, as if he was trying to prove to Pieck that she could be better, that she was worthy of being able to be with her like this.

Pieck was humming with satisfaction. if he could, he would make sure Yelena claimed her like this every day, he would make sure everyone knew she was Yelena's and Yelena's alone.

Yelena bit down on Pieck's neck, pulling his cock to rub the head against Pieck's clit. Pieck cried out, looking down to see what he saw, before watching Yelena enter again.

"Oh shit, Yelena..."

"It eats me up inside, Piku. every day, to know that someone else has been inside you, inside the place I call home..." sobbed Yelena, her voice trembling as she continued to pound into Pieck's pussy.

Pieck pulled Yelena against harder, her body on fire as Yelena's cock played her pussy like a finely tuned instrument, sliding against her juices and claiming her body.

"But it's yours, Yelena ... it's not his..."

Yelena grunted, her forehead pressed against Pieck as she slid to the edge of the couch, pumping into Pieck quickly, before pulling her down onto his cock and holding it there. rubbing her hips against Pieck's, Yelena kissed her passionately, before panting.

"Did he make you feel this way, when you gave him your pussy did he make you explode your juices all over his cock, hmm?"

Yelena's voice was heavy and her words dirty and Pieck moaned as Yelena pulled her off his cock, before penetrating her hard. Pieck cried out and Yelena kissed her again, her hips gyrating, rubbing his cock against Pieck's tight walls.

"Answer me, little girl. Did you like it when he put his cock inside you? Did you like belonging to him?"

Pieck shook his head "I-I don't belong to him.... fuck Yelena! I would never..."

Yelena slowed her movements and looked into Pieck's eyes.

"That's what he said ... he said he would never have this part of you. that you would always belong to him.... is it true?"

His voice was small, and Pieck groaned, breathing heavily. Pieck grabbed Yelena's face and kissed her gently.

"N-no it's not, Yelena" Pieck took Yelena's hand and lowered it to her pussy which was still attached to his cock "this...this is all yours. you got me baby, all me"

Yelena watched as Pieck moved closer to her, his hands cradled her head as Yelena's cock twitched inside her. she looked up at it with eyes full of fire and moaned.

"Fuck your pussy Yelena, ruin it for everyone else..... claim me."

Yelena moaned, pressing her lips against Pieck's before she began to jerk Pieck on his cock, relishing the way Pieck threw his head back and cried out in pleasure.

"I was wrong ... fuck ... I deserve this..."

Pieck moaned, his walls squeezing Yelena's cock as it slapped against his G-spot, causing him to shudder with pleasure.

"Yes... yes!" gasped Pieck, unable to express anything but agreement with what Yelena was saying. she was all of Yelena, body, mind and soul.

"This pussy is mine, and it will always be fucking mine..."

Pieck cried out at that statement, the thought of having Yelena's claim on her always sending shockwaves through her. Yelena moaned, a burn stinging her legs as she thrust her cock into Pieck.

"Fuck Yelena ... please... please... make this pussy yours!"

Yelena screamed "I deserve this, Piku.... fuck!"

Pieck moaned incoherently, pressing his mouth against Yelena's, feeling the thrill coming out of Yelena with every movement made against each other. Yelena closed her eyes, feeling Pieck's pussy begin to tighten around his cock.

This is where I belong. she's home.

"Pieck! I-I "

Pieck caressed Yelena's face, moving his lips over Yelena's and forcing her eyes open "Give me your cum, Yelena. fuck baby.... claim your pussy..."

Yelena gasped, her eyes riveted on Pieck as she painted her pussy with his cum, marking it. Pieck's pussy clenched around his cock and with a loud cry, Pieck was losing herself in her own orgasm, her lips finding Yelena's as she spilled onto his cock.

Tears fell from Yelena's eyes to Pieck's nose as Yelena continued to cum, his cock pumping his seed into Pieck's pussy.

Pieck felt his heart clench as Yelena breathed deeply, her lips quivering against Pieck's. Yelena clung to her for dear life and Pieck let her, understanding what Yelena needed. Yelena moved her lips over Pieck's in a rush, sliding her tongue hard into Pieck's mouth, before pulling away and looking deep into his eyes.

"I do deserve you."

Pieck felt tears in his eyes "you do, Yelena..." Pieck wiped his eyes at Yelena and delighted at the smile that took over her face.

"Do you belong to me?" It was a question now, small and hopeful and Pieck's heart swelled.

Nodding, Pieck leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yelena's gently, before pulling back and staring into her eyes.

"Everything of me belongs to you ... forever."


	20. What i am trying to say is... (Part 1)

An all-black escalade stopped on the busy sidewalk in the town of Marley.

It was elegant and mysterious even with the beautiful white snow falling around it and on it sat what the employees at Stein Jewelers headquarters called "She."

All it took was a diligent doorman to alert the unsuspecting men and women inside and soon they were all scrambling as the SUV door opened and Yelena Stein stepped out of the van, all classic black suit and trench coat hanging perfectly on her body. her blonde hair was curled softly around her defined cheekbones and her sharp eyes narrowed behind dark aviators as she spat into her phone.

She had always been intimidating, yet respected, and full of an aura that bled superiority. however, as her brief thanksgiving break ended and she returned to work, Yelena finally returned to an office of colleagues who voted to expedite the announcement and creation of the diamond collection she had been studying and considering for the past two months, preaching about the lack of new pieces offered by the company recently, and effectively leaving her with no choice but to agree. Since then, the atmosphere around the workplace could be described as ... dreadful.

Two weeks into December, and there were teams assigned to the project, headed by people Yelena had not been able to sit down and meet with properly, due to the speed with which her fellow board members were requesting things be completed.

However, no amount of rushing could prevent Yelena's perfectionist personality from taking control of everything. Yelena made sure that everything was checked, the paperwork, the numbers, the charts, the graphs. she carefully studied every aspect of the collection, and made sure to go after every person who had anything to do with the project.

Any mistakes were quickly reprimanded and corrected as soon as Yelena could get her hands on the person who created them, and she had made sure that if the collection was going to be created and launched so quickly, it would be created and launched her way.

Needless to say, every person around her could feel the stress and tension that Yelena radiated. the office workers had witnessed many, many public outbursts from the woman, ripping into an incompetent employee and making sure they understood that every move they made was watched and necessary to be perfect or perhaps invested in intense phone conversations in which Yelena made sure all the accountants knew that if a number was out of place, they would be fired before they could pull out a calculator.

Yelena insisted that every person who worked for her understood that this was her brand, her name, her bloodline and that one thing could not be out of place.

"Because that's how the hell I do business," she would say.

Her red bulbs tapped rhythmically against the floor, her legs moving quickly as she walked past men and women who rushed to get out of her way, averting their gazes from her perfection no matter how much they were attracted to her. she gripped a stack of papers tightly between her fingers and pressed the elevator button to lift her up.

There had been gossip (when Yelena wasn't there, of course) that part of her bad mood had to do with the particular season they were in. Longtime employees had told that there had been an unofficial tradition of Yelena's mood changing around Christmas time, thanks to the anniversary of her mother's death four days before Christmas.

Yelena had never been able to deal with the Christmas holidays in the same way after that, and tended to be closed off, vicious and especially uncomplicated at the time. considering it was only a week away, her attitude had been anticipated by some of the longer-term employees.

This idea, of course, seemed logical, however, other theories were whispered as well.

Everyone on the top floor of Stein Jewelers stirred as the elevator doors opened quickly and Yelena Stein stalked into the open space, still barking orders into her phone as she approached the desk of Hitch, who had stood still at the sight of the woman, turning around the area to meet her and give her messages.

"Keep your mouth shut for five minutes," Yelena said into the phone, before turning back to Hitch, who seemed a little nervous about talking to Yelena.

"Good afternoon, Yelena. Udo called about your order on the crystals and said they should be delivered to you personally tomorrow afternoon for your inspection, too.... Marcel in accounting I want to meet with you within the next few days about some numbers and-"

Yelena took Hitch's notes, smiling pleasantly at him before starting to head for his office, "thank you for your hard work, Hitch, but I will opt to read the rest of my messages in my office. unless there is an issue of great importance that I should be aware of right now."

Hitch took a step forward "actually Yelena..."

Yelena turned to look at her receptionist with a raised eyebrow "yes?"

Hitch bit his lip and cleared his throat. "I was wondering if ... if I should wait for ms. Finger today ... maybe for lunch or ..."

Yelena's smile moistened and she shook her head "unfortunately not Hitch. Pieck is very busy with work ... so she won't be able to come here for lunch."

Accepting Yelena's answer, Hitch nodded and retreated to his desk. Yelena cleared her throat and the frown that had been on her face earlier returned as she pressed the phone to her ear, "okay, talk."

Hitch watched the doors slam into Yelena's office and let out a sigh.

Not that she often expressed it, but in Hitch's personal opinion, the lack of a Pieck Finger's presence had a lot to do with Yelena Stein's bad mood.

It was a commonly known fact that the woman was relaxed after an afternoon or evening with her lover, but most people around the office had noticed that the thank-you lunch and dinner visits had been less frequent. Hitch for his part was aware that it all had to do with Yelena's business developments that were unfolding to his satisfaction and Pieck's current dedication to his audition.

Hitch had received enough messages from Annie, Pieck and Pieck's agent to know that since Pieck's callback, the girl had been in non-stop casting meetings with the show's producers and while rehearsing for her final reading, she hadn't had much time to visit the office.

However, Hitch felt as if Pieck's presence often dictated Yelena's mood, and so with the lack of Pieck and the added stress of the company there was a lack of happiness in Yelena's life. it was all very new to Hitch, he would never meet a woman who affected Yelena's personality in this way, but were it not for Yelena's sanity for the nerves of the various Stein Jewelers employees, many of them expected to see an appearance from Pieck soon.

  
"Don't be an idiot, just ask me for the report tomorrow or I'll cut your ass off and mount it on my damn desk in the morning" Yelena ended the call and placed her cell phone on her desk, before plopping down in her chair and placing her index fingers against her temples.

Truth be told, her bad mood could be attributed to the impending Christmas date, the stress of the new collection, and Pieck's lack of Pieck after the unsettling events of Thanksgiving.

Right on the heels of the emotional of that disastrous dinner came December with its horrible reminder of his mother's suffering during her last weeks on earth.

Each year, as Christmas approached, Yelena found herself trapped. How could she celebrate a vacation that was supposed to be filled with joy ... when all she could remember was crying over a white coffin as it was lowered into the ground the day before the hottest day of the year?

It was the most difficult time of her life.

She had left school and gone home to her mother. trying to smile through the intensity of her pneumonia. she lied there, refusing to focus on the fact that she only had a few days left. The woman insisted that Yelena tell her about her school, about how she had succeeded and had spent the best part of her life. how people had accepted her there, finally, after the torment she had endured in high school.

As people prepared to sit around fireplaces and Christmas trees, singing carols and watching parades and anticipating the day when family would celebrate each other's presence and love for each other, all Yelena had left was the feeling of her mother's hand squeezing hers as she walked away from her life forever

And while yes, the stress of all the work she had been doing irritated and angered her, the thought of how she was going to spend another Christmas made her heart shrink in depression ... and she was struggling to balance those feelings along with the intense longing she felt for Pieck's touch after the Thanksgiving catastrophe.

Yelena had released a great deal of emotions with Pieck that night, the revelation of how serious things were between Ellas, when she was hit full force after all the chaos surrounding Pieck's friends, most specifically Porco.

Despite the way Yelena began to rage at the memory of the way Porco had disrespected Pieck, Yelena had discovered that Porco's anger was directed at Yelena because he himself felt the same deep affection for Pieck. perhaps he loved her...had loved her for a long time, and the thought of Pieck's devotion to Yelena, he thought about Pieck really wanting to keep Yelena, infuriated him.

Porco felt entitled to call her, she felt as if he had claimed his right because of their experience together, because he had parts of her that in his opinion Yelena would never have.

The intensity of those feelings, the way they seemed to squeeze gently whenever she saw the affection between Yelena and Pieck bleed over the table during the tension-filled dinner, and came to an explosion with the mischievous drunken walks that fell from her mouth after she'd seen enough of the bond Pieck and Yelena shared.

But those drunken walks turned into sober truths, truths that Yelena had suspected from the moment she met Porco, that were now confirmed.

Yelena knew Porco wanted Pieck, longed to have her for more than a best friend, but as a companion. she supposed knowing who she was in the past was enough to guarantee her place in his future.

She hinted that her Pieck was somehow different from every Pieck she felt belonged to her, the same Pieck for whom she was beginning to gain a deeper affection.

Yelena felt uneasy at the thought of Pieck coming out of his desire for her, as Porco said. the idea that Pieck might realize that Yelena really didn't deserve her, and begin to yearn abruptly to return to his old life away from Yelena, frightened Yelena. Yelena realized that the contract felt like it was suddenly weighing on her, and she couldn't help but feed on Porco's attitude ... his possessiveness over Pieck affected her self-control.

She knew Pieck was not an object she could simply put her name on, but Yelena was addicted to Pieck, addicted to the connection they had. she realized that Porco would never understand Pieck's desire for the relationship he had with Yelena, but it was special to both of them. it meant so much to Yelena, and at dinner, just by saying such disrespectful things to the two of them, he had threatened that relationship.

When Porco had glared at her with hatred. spitting about how he had Pieck first, how Yelena really meant nothing because he was intimately connected to Pieck forever, Yelena felt an anger rise up inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She also felt fear.

And she realized that the fear stemmed from the way her heart constricted at Porco's statement that he would never be able to have what he had with Pieck. that he was only using the woman for his sexual pleasure.

Yelena would never use Pieck for anything.

Yelena was aware of what she and Pieck's initial agreement had, but she cared deeply for Pieck. she saw the woman in her dreams, delighted in seeing her smile and her laughter, and finally noticed how beautiful she was. she wanted Pieck, for more than her submissive, for more than the playroom and friendship beyond that.

Yelena wanted everything from Pieck.

After dinner that night, Yelena had looked into Pieck's eyes and felt overwhelmed with emotion. she didn't want Pieck to see how overcome with insecurity she had become at Porco's hateful words. so Yelena covered herself with all that Pieck was, all that he meant to her.

Yelena had lost herself in Pieck.

And honestly Yelena wanted to be lost in Pieck for a long time.

Maybe even forever, and the thought of that paralyzed her. the implications of her desires, Yelena terrified more than anything else in the world.

Once confronted with that revelation, Yelena hadn't been able to find a way to explain to Pieck that she was beginning to feel deeply for her, deeply enough to want to break their contract into small pieces. that led Yelena to throw herself into her work a little more aggressively, putting those thoughts behind her and mainly trying to distract herself from how absolutely obsessive she was about Pieck.

Of course, the amount of work Pieck had been doing had also helped. it made the two of them look less at each other. because Pieck had plunged into rehearsal after her callback had gone exceptionally well. from what Annie described, Pieck was one of the best for the lead role, and now she was just going through some meetings and final readings so the casting directors could be absolutely sure of their choices.

Yelena had snuck into Pieck's studio, watching her as she danced, and every time she and Annie worked with her acting teacher, Yelena would peek through the crack in the door, curious at how good the girl looked.

Pieck was exceptional, and Yelena was impressed that she had actually been out of work for so long. the woman was born to be on stage, and it was for that reason that Yelena could not force herself to interrupt her training to bother her with her selfish desires.

Nevertheless, she missed Pieck. Sure they shared good morning kisses and conversation on the opportunities when Pieck wasn't busy at the same time Yelena shared a break, but she missed the feeling of Pieck.

Yelena missed the feel of Pieck's skin, the feel of being inside her. and Yelena knew that the stress of her job would lessen if she had allowed herself a moment to feel Pieck again.

She just couldn't find the time.

Every day she was becoming more and more aware of the abundance of work being done in her company and needed to oversee it all. she had to keep control over all her assets; for fear of letting the reins of the company her family had accumulated slip through her fingers. that was as important to her as Pieck was.

However, Yelena was sure her mood would be much improved if she had time to sink her ... teeth back into her submission.

Yelena leaned back in her chair, the thought of Pieck naked and tied to her mercy soothing the headache that had begun to sink into her temples. with a smile, Yelena wondered if she would do herself much harm if she took the afternoon off and met Pieck for lunch.

No chance, she has a reading and a meeting with Annie today.

Yelena sighed, defeated, but with a smile she walked forward to her phone. propping her feet up on the desk, she leaned back in her chair and relaxed at the sight of a smiling Pieck staring at her from the screensaver.

Pieck's pov 

Pieck sighed as applause erupted around her from several people seated at the long table in front of the one she was standing in front of.

Her callback had worked splendidly, despite the stress that had enveloped her after Thanksgiving, and now she was in a final round of meetings and reads as the directors and producers finalized their decision to play the part.

If she got the part, workshops and rehearsals would begin immediately after Christmas, and she would begin preparing for what would be her first Broadway role.

There was a lot of pressure, considering how badly Pieck longed to be on that stage. years of not being able to do what she loved had taken their toll, and she wanted to get back into acting, wanted to be in the one place where she felt special.

Almost more special than Yelena made her feel.

Speaking of whom she missed so much. after Thanksgiving she just wanted to pour out her dominant with the assurance that Porco's words were just words and not true. Pieck knew in her heart that her devotion to Yelena went far beyond sexual desire ... even if it was hard for her friends to realize it.

Yelena was extremely important to her, and she missed being able to show it.

More than anything, she hoped that she would be cast in this musical so that she could win Yelena back; submit to her again.

"Ms. Finger you have been absolutely outstanding. thank you so much for putting so much time and effort into this" one of the directors spoke softly and Pieck nodded politely.

"Thank you for allowing me this opportunity, I can only hope that I have the opportunity to continue working for all of you, if you feel I am the right choice to bring this character to life," Pieck said sincerely, and the various men and women began to stand up, a sign that the meeting was about to end.

Pieck stepped forward, shaking her hand and offering good wishes. this was the last time she would read for all of them before they sat down to make a decision on who would be part of the cast. she knew this impression was going to be what would decide her fate, and she only hoped they had fallen in love with her the same way she had fallen in love with the idea of being part of the project.

Once they filtered out of the room one by one, Pieck shrugged off her coat and scarf and reached over to grab her purse, waving to the pianist who had been there to walk her through the parts signing her script.

Pieck left the building with a smile on her face, the idea of her dreams so close to coming true filling her with joy. briefly, she wondered how Yelena was doing at the office, if she was still incredibly busy or if maybe she had a little time for lunch.

The thought quickly evaporated from Pieck's mind once she realized she had a meeting with Annie in twenty minutes, and a dance class after that.

As grateful as she was, Pieck felt as if her life was moving so fast these days. She barely had time to revel in the feeling of her success, let alone really celebrate it, before Annie had her everywhere ... doing everything she could to ensure that once she got the part she would be physically and mentally prepared to handle the responsibility and stress of being in a Marley show.

Seeing that Pieck had been out of practice for so long, Annie was concerned about her going back to being a full-time performer, so together they decided it would be a good idea if Pieck went back to acting and acting classes, in order to sharpen her skills. Annie also thought that taking dance lessons wouldn't hurt either.

It was an amazing idea, and Pieck knew the perfect teacher, a talented Historia Reiss, who of course jumped at the chance to dance with Pieck again, even if it was only for an hour or two, every other day.

It was training that he hadn't had the time or money to pursue after college, and Pieck had no choice but to make up for it to be at his best for this opportunity. Pieck and Annie were very passionate, however, Pieck had missed touching Yelena and introducing himself to Yelena. he missed his mistress.

In due time they would have time together, once things in the office slowed down a bit, and once for sure, Pieck knew the role was hers. Besides, Christmas was coming and Pieck was hell bent on getting a gift from Yelena, making sure a tree was put up, the whole nine yards. then, they would surely have plenty of time to celebrate that.

Snow was falling all around them, Pieck adjusted his jacket and met Zeke, his driver, at the back door of his car. once safely in the backseat, Pieck felt his phone vibrate.

Ymir.

Despite what happened on Thanksgiving, Pieck and Ymir were still very close. Ymir had called Pieck about three days after the dinner and met her at a restaurant. once there, he began apologizing profusely and telling her how much he hated what happened.

With the space Ymir had allowed Pieck and the fact that Ymir was even sincerely apologizing, Pieck knew that Ymir was being serious about his regret for the way the situation had turned out.

Ymir confessed that, although he was perfectly fine with Pieck and Yelena's lifestyle, he was still afraid of losing Pieck to Yelena.

"It seemed like you were a completely different person with her; a person who was free and happy. Much happier than you've ever been being friends with Porco and me. Honestly, I wasn't afraid that you were Yelena ... submissive, I was afraid that I had let you down as a friend ... like Yelena said. she has been there and supported you in the last 3 months in a way that we have lacked, especially me. and I don't mean getting you an agent ... i mean really encouraging you to do what you love. you have been settling for what is convenient ... and we let you, because we are so protective of you, so afraid of you getting hurt and so dependent on you being there, and we never allowed you to fly like she did. i was jealous of that. jealous of Yelena's dedication to you, when she really should have what she hadn't been doing before supporting you in doing what you love. i can only speak for myself, Pieck, i'm sorry."

It was the most sincere thing they had ever said to Pieck, and after crying and hugging her best friend, Pieck made her promise to treat her and Yelena's relationship with respect from now on.

Ymir agreed and also talked about her conversation with Yelena after Pieck had "calmed down" in her old bedroom, and the strange bond she felt she had with the woman now. Ymir also expressed his thoughts on their relationship, and said he only saw devotion as Pieck and Yelena between two people who loved each other very much. But, of course, Pieck had skipped that question, to which Ymir replied.

"Stop acting like a fucking idiot."

Smiling at the memory Pieck answered his phone "hey Ymir."

"Hello are you busy?"

"No, I just left my reading with the director and producers for the show. I have a meeting with Annie in twenty, and then I'm going dancing with your girlfriend, what's up?"

"I just wanted to catch up, see how you were doing. I know I haven't spoken to you in a couple of days, but it's been pretty stressful around here," said the tense voice on the other line.

It seems that way everywhere this week.

Pieck frowned at the way Ymir's tone. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you, Historia mentioned you haven't slept lately.... what's going on?"

Ymir sighed, "Two blondes our age, killed within twelve hours of each other. the bodies were left completely layered, so we've come to the conclusion that this is a double homicide."

Pieck gasped "My God, that's horrible!"

Pieck could hear Ymir's dark chuckle "Yeah, bastard wiped both crime scenes completely clean of DNA, so I'm up to my ears in the case files, trying to find something we can follow up on"

Pieck bit his lip, looking out the window at the passing building. he could hear how determined Ymir was about the case, but sometimes a determined Ymir was a completely isolated Ymir, the kind of person who shut everyone out and often got lost in her work. it had happened many times before "Ymir, maybe you shouldn't stress about this, you know you always have your guy"

"I have to get out for this, Pieck. the son of a bitch is still out there, and every day I don't catch him is another day I could kill"

Pieck sighed "I know how important it is that you catch him before there's another victim, but Ymir ... Historia has told me she can't get you to talk to her and she's worried that this case is getting to you."

Ymir cleared his throat and Pieck could hear the papers shuffling on the other line "well ... Historia hasn't said anything to me about anything, which is silly because we talk every night"

"I know you guys talk every night.... but Ymir, what I'm saying is that."

"I know exactly what the hell you're saying, Pieck. no, I don't need to talk about how I feel, and nothing is getting to me, okay, so let's just drop this subject" Ymir spat.

Pieck snorted "I'm not dropping it! you're being a stubborn asshole because you have too much pride to admit that this case has shaken you. did you forget that I've watched you do this for the past three years? did you forget all the times I heard you sobbing your eyes out over dead bodies you couldn't bear to look at? Well, I haven't, so don't try to exclude me for trying to figure out what the problem is!"

"Historia is the problem Pieck!" Ymir spat.

Pieck's jaw dropped. There was a long pause, until Pieck heard a soft snort coming from the other side and softly Pieck asked, "Ymir, what?"

"I-it's all happened so fast. one minute I'm thinking how good she'll be and the next I'm going to fall in love with her..."

Pieck couldn't help but smile. It was no secret that Ymir had begun to treat Historia differently than any woman he'd ever been with. it wasn't often that Ymir Jaw answered a call, much less started dating, and now she was going soft on Historia, the girl who could find joy in even the bleakest of situations.

"And when I looked at those bodies, Pieck, all I could see was ... Was Historia," Ymir whispered.

Pieck shook her head, realizing what was causing the turmoil inside her friend. it was always easy for Ymir to do the job when she didn't have someone close to her, someone who might be at risk...but now, she had Historia. and as long as she loved Historia, every blue-eyed blonde victim would be Historia. Pieck could only imagine the way Ymir probably was when he looked at those corpses. Distraught was the only word Pieck could say.

"Oh, Ymir..." Pieck began softly.

"I felt like I couldn't breathe, Pieck ... and I had to get the hell out of there. Once I did, my lunch came back up. Sergeant Jaeger was afraid I couldn't handle the case ... but I was in shock."

Ymir breathed, and Pieck could hear the bulk of his emotion in his voice. "I mean, I got it all, but ... I can't stop thinking to myself, what if it had been her? What if she turns out to be the next woman that bastard falls for? I call her every night just to hear her voice, just to make sure she's safe. The thought of some scumbag killer taking that away from me makes me sick to my stomach. so I can't give it a rest, Pieck. I have to protect these women ... I have to protect her."

Pieck felt his heart ache. She loved more than her best friend and hated to hear such anguish in her voice. the passion Ymir held for her work could rival Pieck's intensity for the arts. it was frightening, some of the things Ymir had seen victims do, and Pieck had gone to her apartment after hearing the screams of nightmares, held her as she sobbed herself to sleep more than once, to know that it had hurt her . . but only left her fierce in her pursuit and never backed down from a case. She was there to the end to protect and serve, and Pieck couldn't help but be proud of that.

  
"Ymir, I am so proud of you. you are an admirable detective and you have a lot of fight ... but you'll find yourself behind hospital doors if he doesn't give his body a break. I know you want to catch him, but you need to relax. and you need to talk to Historia. she is worried that you have excluded her and she is scared. she is getting a taste of your work and how it affects you and you need to open up and let her in, so you can ease her fears and so she can be there for you" Pieck said quietly.

Ymir sighed "I know. I care so much about her, and I have no intention of walking away from her. I just don't want to lose her. Historia is a kind and gentle girl. I don't want to ruin her beautiful view of life with my crappy job."

Pieck smiled "maybe Historia's view of life is just what you need to resolve your fears, Ymir."

Ymir hummed and sobbed a little, before letting the watery laughter slip from his lips "god, my life has turned into an episode of law and order. can we please talk about something else? How about that fucking fire you call Yelena? how is she?"

Pieck rolled his eyes and laughed "that's great. i mean we are in a similar situation to you and Historia right now .... lack of communication due to stressful business endeavors."

"Unless you guys just ignore each other's shit, I don't see how that's possible, you live in the same house," Ymir snorted.

"We do, but we're both so busy we barely manage to have a real conversation, let alone find time to have sex. occasionally I can catch her at breakfast or dinner, if she's not working late. most nights I dance late with Historia or take a late vocal lesson and by the time I get home she's passed out in bed or fallen asleep at her office desk. i've had to wake Yelena up many times to keep her from having permanent indentation from her computer keys on her forehead."

Ymir burst out laughing "that's almost cute."

Pieck chuckled, his heart rate quickened at the memory of Yelena, sleeping soundly at her desk, her face as calm and beautiful as ever. Pieck sighed "she's very cute."

"So wait, you guys haven't even had time for sex, no playroom?"

Pieck scoffed "nothing. most of the time I wake up with Yelena sliding into bed next to me around eleven or twelve and she's barely awake enough to kiss me and say goodnight"

"Wait, don't you guys have rules about that?" like, don't you have to do things for her since you're hers twenty-four seven?"

Pieck smiled "I just do what she asks me to do, Ymir. but she's been more focused on giving me the time to get ready for my show .... besides, I imagine with all the stress of work she hasn't had time to fit in the sex..."

Ymir smiled "You can always fit in sex, Pieck. I say that as a woman with a pussy. so imagine how Yelena feels with a cock that's always there, sticking out and throbbing, reminding her how much she misses sex. I'm sure she's been driving him crazy."

Pieck teased "please, Yelena has more important things to focus on. I mean all I have to do is get in shape to sing and dance, she has to run a billion dollar company"

"True. Even I wouldn't sacrifice money for pussy."

"Ymir!"

Ymir laughed "Just kidding midget, I mean money doesn't last forever, however, pussy is vital to living a long and healthy life"

  
Pieck rolled his eyes "there is something seriously wrong with you."

Ymir chuckled "says the girl who likes to be tied up and spanked"

Pieck blushed "shut the fuck up"

"Speaking of spanking, your birthday is next week! What do you want to do, will you at least be free or will you and Yelena be busy?"

Pieck groaned.

"Fuck Ymir, I forgot my birthday."

"Um... You were born on that day? How the hell could you forget that shit?"

Pieck sighed "I've been so caught up with the show and trying to think of what to get Yelena for Christmas that I just jumped all over it..."

"Well, that's okay, because I was thinking that Historia and I could take you out for a drink and a dance ... and I think it would be nice if you brought Yelena and we did it as a double."

"Listen, Ymir, Yelena doesn't know about my birthday and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want her to feel as she has to do something for me. she's already done so much...and I don't want her any more stressed out than she already is"

"What? Pieck, that's ridiculous, your birthday is the one fucking time you're supposed to be pampered and get whatever you want. Besides, doesn't it tell you that it violates some kind of fucking honesty clause in your contract?" asked Ymir knowingly and Pieck silently cursed at the fact that her friend was right.

"Not if I tell him I forgot, which I really did. Listen, how about we just forget the whole thing, okay Ymir? I don't really care about making a big fuss anyway."

"Pieck stop, you're turning 25, that's a milestone! We have to do something!"

Pieck could hear the pout in Ymir's voice but it was serious. she didn't want Yelena to try to get her anything, or make a fuss. she just wanted to get through the week so she could spend time with her lover.

Pieck chuckled "It's no big deal, Ymir, I promise. Save all that excitement for Christmas."

Pieck could hear Ymir rolling his eyes through the receiver "Yeah, yeah...whatever. well, let me ask you something...if Yelena knew about your birthday, what would you want me to bring you?"

Pieck frowned. he couldn't bring himself to ask Yelena about anything, considering how much he'd gotten her already...and there wasn't much else he wanted.

Then a smile lit up Pieck's face "I-I would ask for a whole day of submission. anything she wants. and I would ask to go back to the playroom. i mean.... I honestly don't want anything else, Ymir... just her."

Pieck could practically hear Ymir's eyebrow raise through the phone, and before he could help himself, Ymir said "hmm, wanky."

Pieck rolled his eyes "stop. don't you have work to do?"

Ymir laughed "you're right. Thanks for listening today, Pieck. I really needed it. give Historia a kiss for me, okay?"

Pieck smiled as the car pulled up to the studio "I'll do my best, Ymir."

____________________________________

Yelena's pov 

She was halfway through a marketing meeting that was running an hour past the conclusion time, Yelena got Hitch's attention.

"Yelena, I'm so sorry to interrupt your meeting, but is there a phone call for you on line one from Ymir Jaw? She says it's an emergency and has to do with Pieck."

Pieck?

Yelena felt her body go cold.

Ymir never called her Yelena. since Thanksgiving, she almost always talked to Yelena through Pieck, by phone or video chat. she didn't even bother to know Yelena's number, so the idea that something was so serious that it led her to call Yelena fearfully.

Immediately, Yelena's brain started running through all sorts of worst-case scenarios and she began to panic, her heartbeat became erratic and her breathing began to suffer. Rushing to her desk and grabbing her phone, Yelena rushed out.

"Hello Ymir? What the hell is going on, is Pieck okay?"

Yelena didn't care that half of her marketing team was sitting at her conference table watching her, all she could think about was her Pieck.

"Calm your dick down, Stengay. It's not that kind of emergency. I just need your help with something."

Yelena sighed in relief, and put her hand to her face willing her nerves to calm down and her anger to keep Frok sliding out and causing her to take a swing at Ymir.

"Damn it, Ymir, why didn't you just say that! Wait!"

She looked at her colleagues, who were now hoping to avoid eye contact with her. putting her hand on the earpiece, Yelena smiled "I'm so sorry, could I have some privacy?"

Yelena watched them leave one by one, and once the door closed, she slammed her hand on her desk, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Ymir, what the hell is wrong with you, I thought something had happened."

Yelena could hear the smile through the phone "Hmm, you sound pretty agitated, Yelena. anything you want to tell me?"

Yelena growled "you have five minutes to tell me why you called or I'll hang up and block you from ever calling this building again."

Ymir sighed "well bitch, no need for threats. i didn't mean to scare you, i just needed to make sure i could get Hitch to help me..... I don't think he'd like me very much..."

Yelena scoffed "I wonder why?"

"Eat me. like I said, it's not a real emergency, clearly.... but it's quite urgent"

"Well, what is it?"

"Your submissive is a stubborn little brat ... and I for one don't want her to get in trouble for letting her hide in the path of her better judgment"

Yelena was briefly surprised by the way Ymir addressed Pieck when she was his submissive. it only meant that she was really starting to come to terms with their relationship. Yelena sighed, preparing to hear what Ymir might have to tell her that was important enough to interrupt the work.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Your birthday is next Friday. Sorry for the short notice, but I thought she already told you until I called her earlier and she started complaining about how she'd forgotten about her schedule and all the other things she'd been doing. she kept talking about how she doesn't want you to worry about doing anything special because she knows you're busy ... but I ... I didn't think you'd feel good not knowing that she's turning 25 in a week."

Raising her eyebrows, Yelena sat down at her desk and crossed her legs.

"Hmm."

Ymir cleared his throat. "Hey, um, I didn't...uh, I didn't get her in any trouble, did I?"

Yelena chuckled "no, Ymir, you didn't. although I don't support your methods of contacting me, I'm glad you did."

Ymir let out a sigh of relief "oh, thank god. i don't know how i would feel knowing that Pieck ended up receiving some sort of perverse punishment because of me."

Yelena smiled. She could never punish Pieck for this. they had both come so far from the insecurities they held towards each other when they first moved in together. Yelena had enough sense to know that Pieck was only keeping his birthday a secret because he was worried about adding more stress to Yelena.

But Pieck could never stress Yelena out.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Ymir," Yelena reassured her. tapping her pen on her desk, Yelena's mind began to fill with ideas about what she could do to make Pieck's birthday special.

Yelena was excited that Ymir had informed her of the occasion, because it gave Yelena the excuse she needed to relax her mind from work and allow thoughts of Pieck to consume her.

"Ymir, did Pieck tell you what he wanted for his birthday?", Yelena said shyly.

Yelena could practically hear Ymir smiling through the phone, before answering with a dark laugh.

"I anticipated this answer from you, so I went ahead and asked Pieck what she might want...and Pieck told me she would like a full day of submission. and she said she wants to go back to the sex dungeon of yours and do all the silly things you want her to do. she literally said "anything she wants", so you get the point."

Yelena got the point, even though Ymir is not the most eloquent way to fulfill Pieck's birthday wish. she understood that her submissive longed to be back in her natural position for her birthday ... in fact, Yelena was sure that Pieck longed to be back in that submissive position every day of the week, every moment she was stuck. with rehearsals and lessons ... just as Yelena craved to be his dominant every second of every day.

Yelena licked her lips, feeling her pants tighten at the thought of the various things she could do to Pieck in a full day "Is that all she said, Ymir?"

"Before much, she said she doesn't want anything else...just you."

Yelena's stomach churned at the words and immediately her mind began to take her through different ideas to make Pieck's birthday special "Well, Ymir-"

"Listen Yelena, before you start planning anything .... Historia and I talked about taking you to Pieck and going out for drinks and dancing. kind of like a double date, if that's okay with you? You guys could meet up with us after dinner or something...I mean, if you have something else on mine, I understand...but I'd really like to do something special for Pieck to make up for the fucked up Thanksgiving way that turned out."

Yelena smiled. it was a given that Ymir would want to do something special for her best friends birthday, and Yelena would never deny her that privilege. Ever since Thanksgiving, Yelena knew how important it was that she and Ymir create a harmonious atmosphere when they surrounded themselves for Pieck's sake. they both put in a lot of effort, and one could even say that both women were solid ... acquaintances. their personalities always clashed, as both women had quick tongues and take-charge attitudes, but it was also why each woman had gained respect for the other.

"Ymir I think this is an excellent idea. once I have all the details planned out, I'll give you a call, okay?" said Yelena with a smile.

"I can practically hear the crooked gears turning in that fucking mind of yours" Ymir chuckled and Yelena chuckled, her mind conjured up several images of the birthday Pieck didn't even realize he was about to have.

"Ymir ... I have something to do."

"Well Yelena, at least try not to fuck Pieck unconscious before they contact us, I actually want her to hear me joking."

Yelena let out a laugh and shook her head at Ymir's words, "I'll do my best Ymir." Yelena spoke sarcastically before hanging up the phone, her body practically vibrating with excitement at some of the things she had on Pieck's mind.

December, 18, 2018 - 10:00 AM.

Though her eyes were closed, Pieck was just on the verge of being awake. she had entered that brief moment where her body began to slowly shift into consciousness, and in that moment, there were many things she began to realize.

The first thing she noticed was that there was a breeze wafting through her body that wasn't there when she had fallen asleep the night before.

That could be attributed to the fact that she was no longer tucked under the beautiful, luxurious blankets of Yelena's big bed, and that, in fact, she had probably taken off her sheets in the middle of the night ... which she often did.

Another thing Pieck noticed was that she was somehow starting to feel warm, despite her earlier assessment of being chilled, and that something was tickling her. not enough to make her laugh, and not anywhere on her body so that she could pull away ... because something was tickling her insides, and it felt really good.

So good that it began to ease Pieck even more from her position caught between the realm of being awake and asleep, and her senses began to settle even more into place. It was then that she felt the telltale sensation of firm hands between her thighs, caressing them, almost kneading the skin of her outstretched limbs ... there was also something warm and soft ... perhaps even wet between her legs, sliding, tracing her most intimate outer area ... teasing her ... and then ...

"Mmm ... happy birthday to you.."

Pieck moaned at the sensation of a very familiar tongue dipping inside her quickly, followed by the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"Happy birthday to you..."

There was a voice, a husky alto singing to her. As she tried to process that, Pieck felt the tongue again, sliding deeper inside her, against her inner walls and she moaned, struggling to keep her eyes open and focused.

"Happy birthday dear ... Pieck."

At the sound of her name, Pieck felt the unmistakable sensation of two slender fingers sliding inside her and she cried out, rising up on her elbows to see Yelena Stein, her Yelena Stein, smiling down at him between her legs. now lazily pumping her fingers inside her pussy.

"There you are..." muttered Yelena under her breath, curling her fingers into the spongy piece of flesh and chuckling as Pieck arched his back and moaned loudly at the sensation.

"Fuck Y-Yelena...what-"

"Ah-ah, you're interrupting my song, Piku" Yelena dragged her fingertips roughly against Pieck's walls as she slid her fingers through the now soaked channel and Pieck gasped.

"B-but-"

A hard slap on his thigh and Pieck hissed at the stinging pain.

"That means shut your mouth and let me finish my song, or I'll stop. that's your only warning," Yelena said firmly, and smiled as she flicked Pieck's clit with her thumb, pulling the nub out of its hood.

Pieck threw his head back, his fingers curling up on either side of Yelena at the feelings building up inside him, and then Pieck realized something.

Oh my god ... she knows ...

"Now where was I...?", Yelena wondered, trailing her thumbnail over Pieck's clit and giggling at the way Pieck's hips jerked and his eyes darkened towards Yelena.

"Oh yes... happy birthday to..."

Yelena tapped her fingers deep inside Pieck, nuzzling them and tickling his G-spot relentlessly, and just as Pieck held his breath ... Yelena leaned down and sucked Pieck's clit into her mouth harshly.

Stars exploded behind Pieck's eyes and her mouth opened in a silent scream ... her orgasm washing over her and rippling waves throughout her body. Pieck reached down and grabbed Yelena's hair, pulling hard as her body rippled with pleasure. Yelena moaned at the sensation of Pieck's pussy wrapped around his finger tightly, her clit throbbing inside his mouth as he sucked it gently.

Pieck tried to catch his breath and moaned softly, releasing Yelena's hair. his hips rolled against Yelena's mouth and fingers as Yelena worked her pussy to the end of her orgasm, smiling at the way Pieck tasted to her tongue. Sweet ... just as her last name suggested.

Yelena slid her fingers in and licked Pieck's dripping folds, before trailing her open-mouthed mouth kissing down Pieck's body, letting it grow and her pussy exposed as she slid between Pieck's legs. Yelena buried her fingers behind Pieck's head, in his hair and looked deep into her eyes.

"You."

Yelena captured Pieck's lips in a searing kiss, plunging her tongue past Pieck's thick lips and sighing as their mouths moved against each other, tongues sliding ardently in a familiar erotic dance. moaned Pieck, bringing his hand up to Yelena's wrist, her pussy throbbing from the taste of herself on Yelena's tongue, slapping against his.

  
Yelena felt herself hardening at the way Pieck's tongue twisted around hers, and she pressed her pajamas covering erection against Pieck's naked pussy, the thin material of the pants doing something to block the heat emanating from Pieck's folds.

Pieck gasped into Yelena's mouth and spread her legs wider, allowing Yelena's cock to press more firmly against her. Pieck rolled his hips and Yelena grunted at the sensation, biting Pieck's lower lip before sucking him into her mouth. Pieck moaned, thrusting his hips harder against Yelena and Yelena slid her hands down to Pieck's ass, squeezing the flesh tightly and pressing it more firmly against her body.

Pieck felt her head swimming, the sensation of having Yelena pressed against her doing nothing to quell the desire that had risen inside her after the orgasm that had passed through her.

Yelena released Pieck's mouth, and held her breath. lifting her chest, Yelena pressed her forehead against Pieck's, smiling "happy birthday, Piku."

Pieck looked at Yelena in astonishment "how? ..."

"When will you learn that you can't hide anything from me?"

Pieck looked up guiltily "I just didn't want you to-"

"Who do you belong to," Yelena blurted out, cutting Pieck off. Pieck swallowed, looking into Yelena's eyes. Yelena trailed her hand down Pieck's cheek and Pieck flinched at her touch.

Yelena's fingers caressed Pieck's shoulder and trailed over the strap of his robe. Pieck lowered his eyes ... watching Yelena slide her fingertips under the strap ... slowly slipping it over his shoulder.

"I-I..."

"Look at me," Yelena said firmly. Pieck looked up despite the feeling of her leash slipping past her shoulder and the top of her chest loosening from the loose fabric of her night gown, Yelena's eyes were intoxicated with something that made Pieck's stomach flip.

"Who do you belong to?" Yelena asked and Pieck opened his mouth with every intention of answering, until he felt Yelena's palm against his chest, squeezing and massaging. Pieck moaned, his eyes closed and Yelena twisted her fingers around Pieck's nipple tightly, causing his eyes to flutter back over Yelena's.

"answer me."

"I belong to you, Yelena..." Pieck gasped, arching into Yelena.

Yelena released her nipple and smiled "that's right. you belong to me, and as long as you belong to me.... I'll do whatever I want with you, I understand."

Pieck gasped, feeling Yelena pulling his arms completely away from her robe and tugging her down so she could lower her head forward and capture Pieck's other nipple between her teeth.

Pieck wondered how Yelena expected her to be able to think straight with the way she was torturing her breasts.

"Yes, Yelena... oh god..."

Yelena let go of her chest and raised herself up on her hands. as she looked greedily at Pieck, half naked and hanging on every word, Yelena growled "so that means if I want to make a fuss, I can make a fuss, right?"

Pieck felt herself slipping. the commanding tone in Yelena's voice ignited the familiar vibration resonating inside her and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was completely drowning in Yelena's ... Yelena's everything.

"I-I... yes, Yelena... yes, you can..."

Yelena smiled and took in Pieck's state. her submissive was practically quivering beneath her, her dark nipples erect, her tanned legs stretched around Yelena's hips, her night gown reduced to a piece of silk still clinging to her waist. she looked absolutely legal.

"You know ... I had every intention of bringing you breakfast in bed," Yelena said, glancing to the left and Pieck followed her eyes to see the tray of food sitting on the nightstand. Pieck felt his heartbeat lose its rhythm at the thought and smiled softly at Yelena, who ignored the simultaneous beating of his erection and chest as she looked into Pieck's sparkling eyes.

"I had it all set up. I was going to wake you up and feed you. Toast, eggs, and then, after you ate ... I was going to eat your pussy until you couldn't breathe."

Pieck felt herself clench at Yelena's words and Yelena looked at her with a smirk, bringing her hand to Pieck's waist.

"But then I saw you ... oh my god, baby, I saw you." Pieck felt Yelena's fingers dig into his skin, and then Yelena lowered her head to press kisses to Pieck's neck. Her words no more than a low murmur in Pieck's ear.

"You looked so fucking delicious with your hair all around you and your robe had ridden up to where I could see that beautiful tight pussy..."

He bit Pieck's neck and Pieck moaned, bringing his hands to Yelena's hair, again.

"I had to taste it ... I didn't want to scare you, or ruin the plan, but I just had to taste that pussy. my pussy.

Yelena moved her lips over the bruise she had now created with her teeth, licking the bite to soothe and bring Pieck back as she clutched at her hips. she didn't even realize she was pressing herself firmly into Pieck, and that Pieck could probably feel the extent of her arousal.

Yelena clenched her hips one last time, before rising up and off Pieck's body. Pieck groaned in protest, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Yelena..."

"Ah ah ah, Pieck ... I have to get back on schedule, okay?" Yelena slid off the bed and stood in front of her, her pajamas seeming to hang off her body in the most erotic way.

Pieck sat up, her puffy lips pursed in an involuntary pout at the lack of contact between her and Yelena. she let her eyes linger on the large bulge in Yelena's pants and licked her lips.

"But Yelena... I-I..."

Yelena raised an eyebrow, his cock throbbing at the sight of Pieck's dilated pupils, trained on his erection and practically weeping with longing.

"I'm sorry, Pieck, but there are other wonderful things I have planned for you today, okay?", Yelena said sweetly, despite the frustration evident on her submissive's face.

Yelena looked amazing, her blonde hair was tousled to one side, and her nipples remained erect through her flimsy pajama shirt. And then there was the not so small detail of his beautiful hard cock, hidden under the fabric of his pants.

"Pieck that's ridiculous, your birthday is the one fucking time she's supposed to be pampered and get whatever you want."

I want it.

Pieck, suddenly feeling bold, slid to the end of the bed and stood up, crossing his arms in front of her. his voice suddenly became high-pitched.

"No, Yelena, it's my birthday...and I want to..."

Yelena tangled her hand in Pieck's hair, twisted hard as she pulled her back onto the bed. Pieck groaned at the pressure and looked into Yelena's eyes.

"Oh, now you want to act like a birthday brat, do you, before, you didn't want me to make a big fuss and now you're acting like a little cock sucker?" growled Yelena, smiling at the way Pieck's eyes darkened with lust at the term. Yelena knew Pieck wanted to return the orgasm Yelena had given him by the way his gaze had lingered on the erect state of Yelena's cock.

Yelena was surprised that the same girl who didn't want Yelena to know it was her birthday was now using it as the excuse to get her way.

This was a side of Pieck that Yelena had never seen before.

I like it.


	21. What i am trying to say is... (Part 2)

Yelena leaned over and licked Pieck's ear, patted his hard cock through his pajama pants right in front of Pieck's face, teasing her "for someone who wants to be my obedient bitch all day, you're off to a very poor start."

Pieck gasped at Yelena's words.

Ymir said to him.

"I'm sorry, Yelena..."

Yelena cooed and bit his ear "I know you are, baby. I know you can't help how much you want my cock in your mouth... it's just" Yelena shrugged "who you are"

Pieck moaned and licked his lips again, his pussy contracting at the mere thought of sucking Yelena's cock. Yelena reached up and stroked Pieck's cheek, loosening her grip on Pieck's hair.

"God, you're so fucking sexy.... I bet you'd spend your whole birthday with my cock in your mouth if you could, wouldn't you?", Yelena whispered.

"Yes, Yelena..." hissed Pieck and Yelena laughed, letting go of Pieck's hair and throwing his back against the bed forcibly. Yelena took a step back.

"On your knees. I'm going to give you what you want," Yelena blurted out, pushing his pants down.

Pieck hurried to comply, his mouth watering at the sight of Yelena's long cock, thick and beautiful. blushing red and dripping from it. Yelena came practically into Pieck's gaze. Desperate with need and pulsing with desire. and as if she could read Yelena's thoughts, Pieck placed her arms behind her back, one hand clutching her other wrist. she looked up at Yelena with her big brown eyes, before opening her mouth expectantly.

  
Yelena moaned at the sight and reached out to him "My god, you're just the perfect little cock sucker, Piku. Spit!"

Feeling his body begin to fill with a sense of pride, Pieck complied, and Yelena brought her slick hand to his cock. Pieck watched, enamored, as Yelena wrapped her fingers around his thick meat and began to slide her palm up and down.

Sighing from the relief of the contact, Yelena palmed the head of his cock and continued to pump herself, her body responding immediately. He looked down at his submissive, who was staring at Yelena's big member as if it was the most delicious thing she had ever seen in her life.

Pieck felt her pussy begin to clench with need, and as she watched the way Yelena's long fingers slid almost rhythmically across his cock, she felt her mouth go dry and quickly tightened her lips to swallow.

Yelena shook her head, and taking his cock in her hand, gently slapped it against Pieck's jaw "open."

Pieck groaned at the sensation and before he could open his mouth fully, there was Yelena's thick cock, sliding into his mouth and down his throat. Pieck was ready and closed her eyes in ecstasy at the sensation of the head of Yelena's cock pressing against the back of her throat.

Yelena threw her head back and moaned "fuck, that pussy isn't the only thing that's hot and tight in you..... oh god, baby..." moaned Pieck and opened his watery eyes to look at Yelena expectantly.

Yelena looked into her eyes, seeing the hesitation in them, Yelena smiled and slid his cock from Pieck's mouth, reaching down to run her hand through Pieck's hair gently.

"Since it's your birthday, I'll give you a choice; do you want to suck my cock or would you rather I fuck that pretty mouth of yours?", Yelena said sweetly.

Pieck felt her pussy clench again at the mention of either option, however, it was the memory of Yelena's cock pushing her labia hard that caused the wetness to escape her pussy down her thighs.

"Please fuck my mouth, Yelena ... oh god, please..." pleaded Pieck, his big brown eyes completely overwhelmed with need. Yelena moaned at the sight and tightened her fingers in Pieck's hair, slowly, bringing her other hand to Pieck's cheek, cupping it in her palm and holding Pieck's head firmly as she pushed his cock deep into Pieck's mouth.

Pieck moaned around Yelena's flesh, his eyes watering at the sensation of his thick head hitting the back of her throat. Yelena gasped at the vibrations of Pieck's mouth around his cock and pulled his cock out quickly, before pushing back, and settling into a rough rhythm.

"Jesus Pieck..." Yelena moaned, her body shaking all over as she watched Pieck, swallowing around his cock every chance she got, spitting drops from her mouth every time Yelena allowed his cock to leave between her lips. Pieck looked like she was in heaven, the feeling of Yelena using her, the way she always promised to put her into a state of absolute ecstasy.

Yelena pushed Pieck's head down onto his cock, enjoying the sound of Pieck on her cheeks all around her. Yelena noticed Pieck's fingers tightening around her wrist, a sign that Yelena wasn't the only one taking away the sensation of his hot mouth on her cock.

  
Yelena smiled and pulled Pieck off his cock so that Pieck was just suckling the head. Pieck looked at Yelena, as he swirled his tongue around his cock, causing Yelena to scream from the sensation.

"Oh, god, you're going to make me cum, Piku..." Yelena gasped, scratching Pieck's head, before wrapping her hair around his hands tightly and beginning to thrust her hips again, pushing his cock in and out of Pieck's mouth roughly.

Pieck moaned repeatedly, the noises coming out more like gurgles and Yelena felt his balls clench at the sound, his stomach coiling with his coming release.

"Fuck, Pieck, do you want me to cum?" Yelena choked out, her black eyes turning golden with passion as she looked at Pieck with intensity. Pieck screamed, and Yelena gasped, "or you're going to be a ... fucking ... greedy, little cum slut and swallow it all?"

Pieck felt her pussy clench and lowered her head forward, making Yelena's cock slide deeper into her mouth, until it was pressed against her throat. Camial swallowed around Yelena and hummed, intent on making Yelena cum. 

Ripping her head off Pieck, Yelena gagged "O-open your mouth .... fuck!"

Pieck looked at Yelena and stuck out his tongue just in time to catch the thick ropes of cum spurting from Yelena's pulsing cock.

Yelena watched wide-eyed as his cum shot all over Pieck, painting her beautiful face white. Yelena moaned in pleasure, her hand wrapped tightly around herself, stroking every last bit of his release into Pieck.

"O-oh my fucking god, baby.... you look so perfect..." Yelena moaned brokenly, her chest heaving as she watched Pieck, moaning at the sensation of Yelena's cum all over her.

Pieck felt absolutely debauched. Yelena's cum was everywhere. on her tongue, on her cheeks, on her neck, Pieck was even sure some of it had gotten into her hair. but she loved it. she loved being covered in Yelena.

Yelena finally stopped cumming and released Pieck's hair and his cock. licking her lips, she smiled at Pieck.

"Swallow, drink."

Pieck swallowed the cum that was on his tongue and moaned at the taste of Yelena. she would never tire of tasting the sweet thickness of Yelena's cum.

Yelena sighed in satisfaction at the sight "what do you say?"

"Thank you for giving me your cum, Yelena."

Yelena leaned down and buried both hands in Pieck's hair, pressing her mouth against Pieck's, sliding her tongue against Pieck's and stealing the taste of herself from the girl. Pieck moaned, his own juices sliding down his legs.

Yelena released her mouth and stood to her full height, pulling his pajama pants up and over his cock "You're welcome, princess," Yelena purred.

Pieck felt something like content settle inside her at the nickname Yelena had chosen to address her with. Smiling, Pieck ducked her head sheepishly.

  
"Something you want to say?" Yelena said, with a raised eyebrow and Pieck bit her lip, returning her eyes to Yelena's.

"I like that ... w-what do you call me..."

Yelena chuckled "good. That's what you are. my perfect little princess" Yelena said, gently stroking Pieck's hair. Pieck smiled proudly at her and Yelena turned and headed for the bathroom.

"Stay on your knees baby, I'm going to get a cloth to wipe your face," she called behind her and Pieck groaned at the thought of Yelena being wiped off his body.

Yelena giggled from inside the bathroom "I know camz. I know you'd rather walk around with my cum all over you all day" Yelena came around the corner, cloth in hand "trust me, I'd be perfectly fine with that. I would love for everyone to know that you belong to me, smell me on you and be mine .... but I need me to clean you."

Yelena bent down in front of Pieck and lifted his chin with her finger, bringing the wet towel to Pieck's face gently, wiping all remnants of his orgasm from Pieck's face until there was no trace of semen there.

"There we go," Yelena said, satisfied with her work. standing up, she addressed Pieck "on your feet, baby."

Pieck stood up, his hands still behind his back, the nightgown falling to his knees. he looked into Yelena's eyes and saw nothing but affection and happiness in them, and it made his heart swell with joy. already his birthday felt more satisfying than any other day he had ever experienced.

Yelena placed the cloth on a nearby table and wrapped her arms around Pieck, pulling her as close as possible. Smiling at him, Yelena rubbed her nose.

"Although I have so many special things planned for you today ... there are still responsibilities to take care of. I still have to go to the office a bit, and you still have lessons with normani. so I'll drop you off there and then pick you up and bring you back here so you can do your vocal rehearsal."

Pieck was encouraged by the idea of being able to see Yelena constantly throughout his day. being surrounded only by Yelena's presence throughout the day guaranteed a wonderful birthday.

Yelena continued, "once you're done, Reiner will come get you and you'll go do some shopping and then I'll pick you up at his loft."

Pieck's heart fluttered at the way Yelena had everything planned for her. though confusion welled up inside her, as the day still sounded pretty normal to her. it made her curious as to what Yelena's "special" plans were.

Yelena noticed the way Pieck furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Be patient my love. you'll soon find out the rest ... okay?" assured Yelena, touching Pieck's nose and Pieck laughed before whispering "yes, ma'am."

"good. I'm going to go downstairs and take a shower, and while I do that I want you to eat some of the breakfast I originally intended to bring to you" Yelena said with a laugh and Pieck looked back down at the tray of food still beside the bed. also for the first time she noticed a large golden gift bag lying next to the tray and suddenly felt excitement stir inside her at the thought of what Yelena might have gotten her.

As if Yelena could read her thoughts, she guided Pieck's face back to hers "once you have eaten and showered, I want you to open your first gift. There will be further instructions from there, understand?" said Yelena softly, and Pieck nodded, looking at Yelena in awe.

"Yes, ma'am," he said softly, and Yelena seemed to purr with satisfaction.

"What a good girl."

Yelena leaned down to kiss Pieck softly once more before smacking his ass playfully "I'll make sure you get everything you want, Pieck. I promise."

Pieck shuddered at the thought, watching Yelena turn to leave the room. Pieck could only imagine how Yelena interpreted what Ymir told her, and what he had planned for Pieck all day.

Either way, this was one more time Pieck was grateful that Ymir had opened his mouth.

After successfully showering and drying his hair, Pieck returned to the room he shared with Yelena, eyes trained on the golden gift bag taunting her from the table.

Pieck wondered what Yelena would have decided to get her for her birthday. he could only hope it wasn't something too expensive, as that was the reason she had wanted to keep her birthday a secret.

However, as Yelena had said, Pieck really belonged to her and Yelena deserved the chance to spoil Pieck for his birthday. Pieck understood that now, however, he still did not completely suppress the guilt Pieck felt for Yelena by doing his best to do something.

Pieck stood in front of the bag, and with trembling fingers opened it. The first thing he found was an envelope with his name on it. He opened it and quickly scanned his eyes over the neat handwriting.

Pieck,  
Today is going to be a day of many special gifts, your first one is in the box. enjoy.  
-Y

Pieck cleared his throat nervously and placed the envelope, on the table, before separating the wrapping paper and pulling a larger than normal black box out of the bag. Pieck placed it on the bed and pulled the top off, revealing a beautiful black lace panty and bra set. Pieck's eyes widened, mostly surprised that the lingerie was not white. Pieck pulled the lingerie out of the box first, smiling at the detail of the black lace. The ends of the underwear tied like a bikini, with gold ribbon. Pieck turned the underwear over to inspect the cut, and smiled at the little gold bow that was neatly draped just above the center of the fabric, the same gold ribbon hanging adorably.

It added something innocent to the sinister effect of the underwear and it made something stir inside Pieck. she loved feeling sexy, but more than anything, she loved being Yelena's good girl. or more recently, her princess. She felt sexier in those moments.

Just as Pieck began to wonder if she was expected to put on her underwear, he noticed a small black card over her bra. Picking it up, Pieck read in gold letters:

Put this on.  
-Y

Pieck licked her lip, something about the elusive nature of everything making her heart beat fast. tossing the card toward the box, Pieck dropped her robe and pulled her underwear up her legs, tying the straps at each hip. Looking down at herself, Pieck noticed that the bow tips hanging down her rear tickled the bottom of her ass gently as she moved. biting her lower lip, Pieck pulled the bra over her breasts and tightened it in the front with a smile on her face. there was no doubt in her mind that Yelena had gotten the bra solely for the front clasp, hopefully to have easier access to it as the day progressed.

  
Pieck prepared to place the now empty box back into the bag, until he noticed another box. much smaller, and by the look of it, velvet, much like a jewelry box. Pieck held his breath and pulled it out with trembling hands. it looked as if he had been holding a large watch, or something like that, and Pieck only hoped that what he was about to see was not extremely expensive.

Opening the box gently, Pieck's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of an object ... unusual.

All Pieck could interpret was that it reminded him of something that resembled a cork screw. it appeared to be about four inches long, and golden, with what appeared to be some sort of base covered by a beautiful diamond that extended in ridges downward to what ended in a teardrop shape.

Pieck gently removed it from the box, placing the box on the bedside table. inspecting the object curiously, Pieck realized that it was actually gold metal, as it proved to be slightly heavy and smooth to the touch. She dragged her fingertips over the ridges before sliding them over the tip of the teardrop like an end.

"I see you found your other gift."

Pieck startled at the husky tone of Yelena's voice, and just as he was about to turn around, Yelena had snatched the object from his hand and dug her fingers into Pieck's hair, bending her over the bed harshly.

Pieck was breathless, her arms folded under her and her feet propped against the carpet as Yelena kept her face against the quilt fabric, standing behind her leaning body.

"Don't move and don't make a sound unless I ask you directly, princess" Yelena purred, loosening her grip on her hair and massaging the spot she had plucked.

Yelena took a step back, one hand on her hip and the other twirling the small golden object between her fingers. she took in Pieck's body, clad in the black lingerie she had purchased for herself, bent at his mercy and seemingly vibrating with anticipation about what was going to happen next.

"You look so beautiful baby..." purred Yelena, and Pieck felt goosebumps all over her body at the tone of Yelena's voice. she felt Yelena move behind her, walking over to her large closet and digging inside for something.

"I just knew black lace would look so good against your skin. and I knew you were surprised by the fact that you're not white...but I thought now that you're twenty-five, you're allowed a little less innocence."

Pieck bit his lip his mind reeling from the way Yelena seemed to read his mind. he shivered with excitement at the unmistakable sound of Yelena's soft footsteps, approaching her from behind.

Yelena giggled at the way Pieck's ass looked, her panties hugging him perfectly, the golden bow making her look like a delicious gift wrapped in black lace.

"Pieck, when Ymir told me it was your birthday, I really wanted to make things special for you," Yelena said softly. she held the gold object in her hand, wiping it with her wet cloth.

"And I immediately started thinking of ways I could accomplish that, what I could get you to make you happier," Yelena said, placing the wet cloth on the table.

  
Pieck smiled and resisted the temptation to tell Yelena that her happiness was all he had ever wanted.

Yelena sighed "so Ymir told me what you wished for?"

Pieck held her breath, listening to the sudden silence that followed Yelena's bold statement. she always had a love/hate relationship with having any of her senses taken away. Not being able to see what Yelena was preparing to do to her, along with her ambiguous statements was causing Pieck to feel increasingly anxious.

Suddenly there was a gentle hand, pressing softly against his back, caressing his skin gently and causing Pieck to close his eyes in comfort. 

"My little princess just wanted her lover back..." Yelena cooed softly and Pieck barely suppressed the urge to whimper in agreement with Yelena's words.

Yelena put her hand towards Pieck's panties and pulled the cute little bow "I apologize for how busy I've become baby. work has been taking me away from my main priority .... you." Yelena massaged Pieck's ass, tilting her head and smiling at the way Pieck's breathing became labored, Yelena's touches causing his body to heat up as it had hours before.

"But today is going to be very different. today, I'm going to make sure you get everything you want" Yelena whispered, and pulled Pieck's two straps on either side. gently pulling the material down her ass, she placed the panties carefully next to Pieck's body.

Pieck felt her pussy instantly moisten, the prospect of Yelena about to touch her again, about to take her body to new heights of pleasure that excited her immensely.

"Actually, your birthday couldn't have come at a more perfect time, Pieck. You see, I've been wanting to do some fun new things and this is the perfect occasion for them."

Yelena licked her lips and placed a golden object on the bed next to Pieck's panties. Pieck swallowed, wondering even more what Yelena wanted to do with it. she seemed almost satisfied with the secret plans she had laid out for Pieck.

Pieck felt Yelena's presence move closer to her, and before she knew it, there was a distinct sensation of Yelena behind her. her hands moved languidly over her ass, and Pieck could feel the unmistakable sensation of her breasts against the back of her bare legs, signifying that Yelena had gotten down on her knees behind her.

"Now, baby, to make sure all these new things happen, it takes some preparation. so even though you can't see me, I need you to trust me. do you trust me, you can talk?" said Yelena softly, her voice laced with earnestness.

The most important thing to Yelena was that Pieck trusted her with his body. and although Pieck was explicitly obedient to her, Yelena's first priority was to make sure the girl knew how safe she was with Yelena.

Pieck didn't know what was in store for her, but she had faith that Yelena would never do anything to endanger her. she knew that Yelena knew her limits and explicitly respected them.

"Of course I trust you, Yelena" Pieck breathed softly and Yelena let out the breath she was holding.

  
"Good girl" Yelena pressed a soft kiss to Pieck's ass and felt the girl's body jerk in response. Yelena chuckled and smacked Pieck's ass affectionately.

"Don't move baby. I know you're a little anxious about what's coming next, but I need you to relax, understand?" Yelena ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Pieck said softly and she flexed her fingers under her stomach.

Yelena hummed and squeezed Pieck's ass "God, you have the most magnificent ass, princess."

Pieck's insides fluttered at the compliment and she resisted the temptation to explicitly respond to Yelena's praise.

"I mean, it's absolutely perfect ... it may even be more perfect than your pussy."

Your pussy, Yelena

Yelena stroked the flesh, her mouth went dry at the sensation of palming the delicious globes. Pieck resisted the urge to undulate against the bed at the sensation and strained to hear Yelena through the throbbing sound of her own heartbeat in his ears.

"I'm actually not so sure about that..." said Yelena, pressing her mouth over Pieck's ass. sliding her tongue over the flesh and nibbling every now and then.

"I mean there's no way your ass is better than that tight little wet pussy."

Pieck moaned at the words and Yelena raised an eyebrow, taking her mouth off his ass.

"Did I tell you to talk, love?"

"N-no s-sister..." Pieck stammered and Yelena cleared her throat, patted the flesh of her ass again, hard this time and marveling at the way the flesh filled her palms.

"I don't have time to stop and remind you of who you are, Pieck, I need to concentrate. so behave," Yelena ordered gently, and she continued to knead Pieck's ass, this time more gently, concentrating on both cheeks. Pieck stilled his body completely, reveling in the sensation of Yelena squeezing his globes with great attention, her palms practically imprinting his flesh.

Yelena reigned her thoughts back in order, leaning down to mouth on Pieck's ass some more, pressing her lips against Pieck's ass. nipping and biting all over.

"As I was saying, the theory in question is how your beautiful ass compares to your vagina ... could it in fact be any more perfect?" Yelena asked softly, before biting the soft skin of Pieck's ass, expecting the Girl to at least moan from the contact, however her wonderful submissive surprised her. By staying still and quiet. With a smile, Yelena licked the teeth marks that now formed where she had placed her mouth earlier.

Pieck felt hot all over, doing his best to focus only on the words Yelena was saying and not the feel of her mouth and hands mapping her ownership all over his ass.

"See, it's hard to say, I mean, I've fucked your pussy many times .... fuck, just mentioning it squeezing my cock, milking me for my cum ... makes me want to abandon all my plans and fuck you all day," Yelena laughed, ignoring the way his cock twitched under his jeans.

Pieck wanted nothing more than to beg Yelena to do just that. with the thought of having Yelena's cock buried inside her all day, she was ready to completely ignore all the glorious things Yelena might have prepared for her birthday. She'd rather feel his cock fucking her senseless. she almost felt bad about that.

Pieck bit her lip harder and Yelena smiled.

"Fuck princess, I can't seem to keep up with you .... anyway, I've had your pussy long enough to know how absolutely divine it is, but I wouldn't know what your ass is like..." Yelena slid both palms across Pieck's ass simultaneously, her words trailing off.

"Do you know why?" Yelena asked, hovering over Pieck's flesh behind, her hot breath following the path of his hands.

Silence followed Yelena's question, gears beginning to turn in Pieck's brain as the conversation really began to register. Yelena sighed, slapping both hands hard against Pieck's ass and snapped him back to reality.

"No... no, ma'am..." Pieck gasped, the sting of Yelena's hands making his eyes water. Yelena licked her lips.

"Well, I'll tell you ... I don't know what your ass feels like, because I've never had your ass."

Something silky clicked inside Pieck's mind and his mouth opened against the bed, Yelena's relentless attention to his ass began to make sense. Once again, as if by some sort of mental connection, Yelena seemed to notice the change in Pieck's mindset and smiled seductively.

"Sure I've had my fingers inside...but I can't really say much about that, baby..."

Pieck felt his heart rate quicken and felt Yelena begin to press open-mouthed kisses against his ass again, aggressively licking and sucking at every place she could, Pieck wanted to squeeze his ass, but couldn't move. he couldn't help but disobey Yelena when she was teasing her, hinting that she might be close to ... a.

"So I'm just going to get to the point, Pieck. i need to fuck your ass."

Pieck closed his eyes tightly and Yelena moaned into Pieck's backside, squeezing his ass hard.

"I need to stuff that pretty little hole full of my cock and find out if it's as perfect as it looks."

Pieck's breath caught in her throat and she tried to swallow a moan. Yelena's words were causing a dull ache to seep through her system, the thought of Yelena's cock pushing deep into her ass, turning Pieck inside out with excitement.

Yelena released her and Pieck's eyes widened at the sudden lack of contact. standing behind Pieck, willing his cock not to come out of his pants on its own, Yelena slapped Pieck's ass, leaving her palm against the flesh after the sting, squeezing the reddening flesh.

Pieck pressed his fingers against the bed, and Yelena licked her lips.

"Get on all fours on the bed, please."

Pieck climbed onto the bed, another slap against her ass echoing around the room, encouraging her to speed up her process. once in position, Yelena moved closer to her, her hands back to her favorite position, resting against her ass. Moving them up and down across her flesh. Yelena gently parted Pieck's ass, and Pieck's mouth opened as he felt the air at her exposed hole. Yelena felt her mouth go dry at the sight. Pieck's hole was perfect, tight and tan, much like the rest of Pieck's body, practically virgin and apparently sore for Yelena.

Oh my God.

Yelena's hands trembled against the edge of his buttocks, her thumbs pressing tentatively close to Pieck's tight opening. Pieck bit his lower lip, the sensation of how close Yelena's hands were causing his whole body to heat up.

"Remember the day I fucked you in my office? I told you that one day I was going to fuck my ass...and that I needed you for that..." Yelena brought her thumb closer, pressing teasingly against the edge of Pieck's orifice, and the girl couldn't stop the movement. A gasp emptied between her lips.

"...well today's the day, Pieck. today I'm going to fuck this hole hard, but I'm going to shoot my load so deep inside there you'll be full for weeks, baby" Yelena purred, licking her lips and Yelena's body humming with satisfaction along the way Pieck's whole body seemed to shudder involuntarily. Yelena knew how badly Pieck wanted Yelena inside her...everywhere.

"Turn around, I need to see your eyes," Yelena asked and Pieck looked over his shoulder, his brown eyes turning black with lust at the sight of Yelena, blonde hair falling in soft strands around his face.

"Is it okay if I fuck your ass, Pieck?" Yelena asked, almost innocently, and Pieck wasn't sure how to keep the drool from foaming inside his mouth at the tone of Yelena's voice. he was dripping with desire, and was doing his best to feed the fire building inside Pieck.

Pieck swallowed, looking deep into the hazel golden eyes that stared back at her, she spoke firmly "yes Yelena."

Yelena's eyes darkened "yes, what?"

"Y-yes, it's okay for you to ... fuck my ass..." Pieck practically groaned and Yelena smiled at him.

"Good girl" Yelena praised, pressed a sweet kiss on Pieck's ass. Pieck looked up at her, the tender sight taking his breath away.

"Now as I said before, there is some preparation involved. I can't just stick my cock in your ass, I mean, but that would be incredibly painful for you..." Yelena frowned, her eyes sincere "and believe me, princess, I would never hurt you like that."

Pieck believed her, believed that Yelena's priority was to please her and not make her feel any pain that might hurt her in any way.

"So, I need you to relax and let me take care of you okay, can you do that for me?"

Pieck smiled softly "yes ma'am."

Yelena smiled, spreading her buttocks a little wider "good girl. you are allowed to make as much noise as you want, and if something is hurting you or you feel uncomfortable... I want you to tell me, Pieck. Safe word if you have to. this is about making you feel good, you understand?"

  
Pieck gasped, feeling his hole being exposed again and his heart began to race at the thought of what Yelena was about to do to him. Pieck nodded, before stuttering "y-yes Yelena..."

Yelena smiled and let her eyes drift to Pieck's hole and with a soft hum, Yelena leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the rim. moaned Pieck, the feel of Yelena's warm lips after so much anticipation made her shiver with satisfaction.

Yelena studied the way Pieck's body seemed to shift into a looser state once he left Yelena's mouth, and taking the initiative, Yelena pressed her lips against the rim of Pieck's ass, gently swirling her tongue around his opening.

Pieck's head fell forward and he groaned at the contact, the sensation of Yelena's hot wet tongue sending shock waves through his system. Pieck clenched his hands around the comforter and Yelena hummed into his ass, feeling Pieck tense at the contact. Yelena loosened her grip on Pieck's ass, and slid her palm gently over Pieck's flesh.

"Mmm, baby, relax for me. I promise I'm going to make you feel good, okay?"

Pieck forced himself to ease his muscles. The sensation of Yelena patting his ass added sweetness to his comfort. Pieck held his breath "o-okay Yel-ohhh god..."

Yelena had cut Pieck off, leaning forward and plunging her tongue between Pieck's anal walls, moaning at the way Pieck's girl-hole clenched around her tongue.

Yelena spread Pieck's ass further apart, sliding her tongue languidly in and out of Pieck's hole, enjoying the way Pieck's hips began to roll under her mouth.

"Oh my god Yelena.... oh..."

Yelena smiled, pushing her tongue in harder, feeling Pieck's asshole contract around her as she licked her walls.

Just as Pieck's pussy began to clench, Yelena flicked her tongue out and licked her lips. "Hold still, I have to open you up, okay?" she said huskily, voice hoarse with desire. gasping, Pieck nodded, moaning "y-yes Yelena."

Feeling Yelena press another soft kiss on his gaping hole, Pieck moaned before he suddenly felt something cold and wet dripping down his crack in his orifice.

Pieck lifted his head and, before he could look over his shoulder at Yelena, he felt two of Yelena's fingers, pressing into his hole, slowly swirling the liquid around his orifice.

Pieck turned his desperate eyes to Yelena, who replied sweetly, "It's just a little water-based lubrication, princess. Just to make everything a little easier on that pretty little orifice, okay?"

Pieck understood, she knew her asshole was nothing like her pussy, which got incredibly wet just by the sight of Yelena. she remembered the last time Yelena had slid a finger into her hole, it was slick and wet and didn't feel painful at all.

"Yes...yes, Yelena.... shit!" cried Pieck suddenly, feeling Yelena slide those same two fingers, wet with lube, into her asshole slowly.

The sensation was simply delicious, as it had been the first time Yelena had entered his ass, intensified by the addition of another finger. Pieck felt his stomach clench at the sensation of Yelena's long, slender fingers, sliding deeper into his asshole, until Pieck could feel the base of Yelena's knuckles pressing against the rim of his asshole.

Yelena moaned, using her other hand spreading one of her cheeks apart and watching the way Pieck's hole moved around her two fingers.

"Shit Piku, this hole is as tight as I remember it being...just.... shit ... I can only imagine it around my cock .... god..." Yelena hissed, squeezing the flesh of Pieck's ass cheek, before slapping it deeply.

Pieck moaned noisily, feeling his body begin to heat up significantly as Yelena slid her fingers slowly back out of his orifice hole when she had slid them in. Pieck kept his eyes firmly on Yelena, who was watching his asshole with lust filled eyes. Watching the way they looked at her fingers, now pressing back into Pieck.

"Oh, my God, Yelena.... please...", Pieck murmured, his eyes desperate and Yelena turned her dark pupils to Pieck's.

"Please what?" she asked, tilting her head and dragging her fingers back out of Pieck's tight hole. Pieck's head fell forward and he groaned at the way his stomach seemed to suffocate with desire at the pressure of Yelena's fingers pushed into her again, the overwhelming sensation of Yelena's fingers causing wetness to drip from her pussy and down his leg.

"P-please ... fuck me... I want to cum..." said Pieck as Yelena pulled her fingers all the way out before slamming them down hard, feeling Pieck's ass begin to loosen a little around her fingers.

Yelena burst out laughing "oh .... baby, are you getting a little wet because I'm spreading your ass a little?" yelena plunged her fingers deeper into Pieck's ass, before leaning down to take a peek at Pieck's pussy. her pussy was soaked with arousal and practically pulsing.

"Oh princess, you're dripping..." purred Yelena, moving her other hand from Pieck's ass cheek and sliding her fingers against Pieck's wet pussy, sliding two other fingers inside and alternating thrusts with each hand.

Pieck's eyes widened and he rocked against Yelena's fingers, the sensation of being penetrated in both her holes forcing a loud moan from her lips. Yelena closed her eyes briefly at the sound and the sensation of being thrust inside Pieck from both ends. she leaned down to push her fingers harder and smiled at the way Pieck rocked on his knees, moving unsteadily against the bed.

"Yes! Yes, Yelena ... I ... I ... I ... fuck... you ... you feel..." Pieck gasped, and Yelena pressed a kiss to the top of Pieck's ass.

"Mmm, do you want to cum baby?"

Pieck felt so full, and almost definitely wanted to cum, her clit throbbed and her body craved release so desperately, a release that only Yelena could give her.

  
"P-please, Yelena ... can I cum ... please?" Pieck gasped, turning his head, his eyes pleading. Yelena smiled wider and slid her fingers from Pieck's pussy, her other fingers pushing inside Pieck's hole at a slower pace. Pieck moaned at the sudden emptiness he felt in one of his holes.

Pressing the fingers that had previously been in Pieck's pussy against her lips, Yelena sucked, murmuring at the taste of Pieck's sweetness against her tongue, before pulling them out and slapping her hand against Pieck's asshole.

"Well, I can't let you do that...at least not now."

Pieck moaned in protest and Yelena shook her head.

"I'm sorry princess, but you're going to cum with my cock in that ass, and nothing else, understand?" Yelena said firmly and Pieck moaned loudly, letting his head fall forward.

"Yes, Yelena..." Pieck gasped, his body burning with desire. Yelena smiled and squeezed Pieck's ass affectionately.

"Good girl. We're almost done, baby. you're almost ready for the day..." murmured Yelena, before slowly pulling her fingers out of Pieck's ass. he moaned in tandem with Pieck at the sensation of his asshole dragging against Yelena's fingers as they slid completely out of his orifice hole.

Pieck felt like crying from the feeling of being completely empty of Yelena and from the surprise of how much she enjoyed having Yelena in her ass, how much she wanted Yelena buried in her ass, fucking her ass hard.

Pieck gasped and Yelena smiled at the way his hole puckered just the slightest bit, just enough to reveal that he had been penetrated. he was far from gaping, but he was loose enough.

Yelena brushed her thumb affectionately over the rim of his asshole.

"So beautiful..." purred Yelena and Pieck moaned softly in bliss, the approval mixed in Yelena's voice causing that all too familiar buzz inside his system.

These moments of passion, the moments when Yelena gave Pieck the highest of compliments, made Pieck happier. it made her body swell with pride to do what Yelena was asking her to do. she loved making Yelena happy, even if it meant giving up an orgasm, she knew Yelena was proud of her for being a good submissive and then she would reward her.

Yelena leaned down and grabbed the small golden object, holding it between her fingers, while keeping her other hand on Pieck's ass cheek, her thumb dangerously close to Pieck's hole.

"Eyes on my princess?" asked Yelena softly.

Pieck turned around, his eyes hooded and his lips curved into a sexy smile.

"Look at you, you love this, don't you? You love having your little orifice opened up for me" Yelena teased with a slight chuckle.

Pieck bit his lower lip and nodded shyly, before practically blurting out "yes, Yelena.... I love it ... I love having my a-hole open... for you."

  
Yelena smiled "that's good, baby ... because I have one more thing to do with that tight little hole, just to make sure it's ready for my cock, okay?"

Pieck nodded, and Yelena held up the gold object for Pieck to look at.

"Do you know what this is Pieck?" Yelena asked innocently and Pieck frowned in confusion.

"N-no Yelena" he replied softly, and Yelena nodded, before looking at the object.

"Well, it's an anal plug, princess. it's very important to use an anal plug or, as it's more commonly known, a butt plug, so that when you engage in anal sex ... it's as pleasurable and comfortable as possible."

Pieck's breath caught in his throat. That nice metal thing was for his ass. Yelena was going to put that ... anal plug in her orifice.

Yelena smiled at Pieck "It's beautiful, isn't it? I was honestly looking for something suitable to train your ass so it would be ready for my cock ... but I was really hoping to find something unique, something as unique as you, and I came across .... this" Yelena took the plug and gently ran the tip across Pieck's ass.

Yelena saw the goosebumps on Pieck's skin and found herself shivering "I was so excited when I found it because it's ... perfect. I bought it right away" Yelena brought the pointed end to the edge of Pieck's asshole, which caused the girl to audibly sigh.

Yelena smirked "it was the perfect size, the perfect color, and it even had a cute little diamond at the end, which of course I had replaced with a custom diamond, because none of my princesses will walk around wearing a Diamond impersonator anywhere.... not even on her butt!" 

Pieck couldn't believe his ears. only Yelena could do something as ridiculous as buying a butt plug and inserting a real diamond into the final sound, so ... normal. even sexy This woman ceased to amaze Pieck.

She was a perfectionist in every way, even when it came to the instruments she was putting inside Pieck's orifice, and Pieck was thrilled with how much she really cared about her.

"I mean ... this ass is as important to me as any other part of you, Pieck. And it deserves the same kind of treatment."

Yelena pressed down on the plug, the tip of it pressed more firmly against Pieck's hole. Pieck tensed and Yelena gave him a soft kiss on his ass. "Relax baby ... just like before. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I promise" Yelena spoke, her eyes full and golden with promise.

Yelena's words were soft but firm in honesty, she would never put Pieck in a position to feel pain. she would always be there to protect her, and that was a fact.

Pieck smiled, looking at Yelena fondly. she let Yelena's words wash over her and allowed them to calm her nerves.

Yelena watched as Pieck dropped his head forward, his body visibly relaxing under her touch. Yelena rubbed his ass affectionately.

"Thank you for your trust Pieck," Yelena said softly, and she took a deep breath.

Anal was always something that needed to be handled with care, you couldn't just shove your cock up anyone's ass and hope for the best. you needed to treat your submissive with proper care, and Yelena took that very seriously.

  
"Now, princess, your hole is all wet and loosened up for me, so it won't be too painful, but you will feel pressure, okay? it will feel very different than having my fingers.... so just stay relaxed for me..." purred Yelena, rubbing her hands over her ass gently, before pulling it to the side, uncovering her asshole again.

Pieck tried not to anticipate too much, breathing through her nose and concentrating on the sensation of having Yelena's hands on her.

Yelena bit her lip, watching the way her hole puckered a little again, as if responding to Yelena's touch. Like he was getting naked for her. glistened from the lube, meaning it was still wet and very ready to be filled.

Yelena placed the tip of the instrument against Pieck's ass, watching the muscles of his back, looking for any sign of discomfort. without any sign of reservation, Yelena began to slide the plug in, her lip peeling back from her teeth as Pieck's hole began to swallow the plug inch by inch.

Pieck gasped, clenching her fingers on the bed, her pussy contracting at the sensation of the plug slowly advancing inside her. she felt the heat ignite throughout her body as Yelena pressed the plug slowly, the end of the teardrop deep inside her ass now, as her anal walls fluttered against the ridges of the plug, before she felt the base, pressed against her opening , meaning the plug was fully inside her.

Pieck gasped at the sensation. it felt a little different, the distinct pressure of the object shoved into her ass. but for the most part she just felt incredibly turned on by the fact that she was filled with something.

She felt comforted and very turned on by the idea that this plug was inside her just to prepare her for the sensation of Yelena's thick cock.

Yelena pulled back, and her mouth fell open at the sight of Pieck, on all fours on her bed, the beautiful little diamond glistening between her buttocks.

"Oh god, that's a beautiful sight" Yelena practically moaned. Pieck shifted his weight onto his knees, wiggling his ass a little and Yelena gasped.

Pieck paused, not sure if she should move or not, and held still.

Yelena placed both hands on Pieck's ass, caressing the skin.

"How does it feel princess?"

Pieck swallowed hard "it feels .... good Yelena. i like it."

Yelena chuckled, trailing her fingertips over the diamond that glistened in the light of the room "Do you like having your hole plugged?"

"Y-yes... lau-oh god..." cried Pieck, her pussy clenching at the sensation of Yelena's fingers moving the plug inside her, pressing her stretch marks against her intimately.

"F-fuck Yelena..." moaned Pieck, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips automatically rolled at the sensation.

Yelena watched as Pieck's body responded to the plug in her ass, it looked like Pieck was enjoying having his ass filled more than Yelena thought he would.

  
"Good, because I can't wait to fuck this beautiful hole, Pieck. Oh my God ... you're going to be so full, baby. it's going to feel so good."

Pieck gasped at the way Yelena's fingers exerted more pressure on his plug, stealing big gulps of air from Pieck's lungs as the pressure of the plug in his ass seemed to travel in waves throughout his body, igniting the pulse in his pussy.

Yelena stopped the hand controlling Pieck's ass, pressing a soft kiss to Pieck's ass cheek and stepping back a step to look at Pieck.

"You're ready now, princess, stand up and turn around so you can finish dressing."

Pieck obeyed, moving off the bed. as she shifted her body, Pieck noticed the way the plug moved in her ass, and as she stood to her full height, Pieck recognized the heavy sensation of having the plug inside her. Turning around, she gasped at the way it rubbed against her, almost reminding her that it was still there.

Yelena reached for her underwear, bending down to allow her to climb into them, before sliding them down her legs and into place. Yelena locked eyes with Pieck, shifting the lace so that it rested comfortably against her pussy, then tied each bow, meticulously, keeping her almost golden eyes on Pieck and licking her lips in concentration.

Pieck bit her lower lip, the combined sensation of the plug in her ass, the tips of her bows caressing her buttocks and thighs, and the black lace making her feel quite naughty.

Yelena stepped back, watching her submissively.

So fucking sexy.

Pieck had his arms tucked behind her, his fingers intertwined. his eyes were hooded, dark chocolate orbs full of lust staring at Yelena.

Yelena straightened her shirt, dusting off the imaginary lentil, before pushing her blonde hair to the side and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now you're ready for your birthday, princess."

Pieck smiled sadly at Yelena, his pulse racing at the memory of the day being his birthday.

That meant there was more.

Yelena stepped forward, nuzzling Pieck's cheek before pulling her forward and capturing her in a searing kiss. one hand buried tightly in her hair, the other cupping her cheek as he moved his mouth over Pieck's, sliding hard against hers and moaning into the embrace.

Pieck arched into Yelena, feeling Yelena's hand slide from his cheek to his chest, squeezing hard, before sliding down to his hip. Pieck moaned into Yelena's mouth as he began to run the tip of his tongue against Pieck's. Yelena slid her arm around Pieck's waist and tightened her grip on his hair, pulling her tighter, as if she was trying to mold Pieck into her body.

Yelena growled, sinking her teeth into Pieck's lip, before releasing her mouth, pressing their foreheads together.

"Fuck, you have to get dressed, Piku. get dressed and meet me downstairs.... I still have to go a whole day without fucking you and fucking you until you pass out ... seeing you like this isn't helping that cause."

Yelena burst out laughing, pulling away from Pieck breathlessly as he batted his eyelashes at her.

"Yes, Yelena," Pieck replied softly, once again watching Yelena leave the room.

"Oh, and Pieck?" Yelena knocked on the door, turning to look at Pieck vehemently.

Pieck looked at Yelena expectantly, and his lover smiled at him, showing his perfectly white teeth with a sense of wild excitement.

"You know, I'm just getting started with you, right?"

Winking and not giving Pieck a chance to respond to her cryptic words, Yelena disappeared from sight. with butterflies fluttering in her stomach, Pieck turned around to begin dressing and gasped as the butt plug moved sensuously inside her, taking advantage of Yelena's promising words.

If this is how it's starting, I can't wait to see how it ends.


	22. Happy Birthday to Pieck! Part 1

Thirty minutes into the lesson with Historia, and the feeling in Pieck's ass became absolutely indescribable.

It had been ... interesting at first to feel the way her walls had tightened around the wedge of steel instruments inside her. she chalked it up to being unusual as it was a new sensation, and even tried to ignore the presence of it in her body. but every time she took a step, stretched her leg a certain way, or bent over ... the little decorative piece slid against her walls, and continued to fill her perfectly.

Pieck had begun to choke on his words then, little gasps of breath escaped his lips as he pressed against the plug, his ass muscles stretching to accommodate the piece.

It was now completely impossible for her to concentrate on anything other than the way her ass was stretching, and how that made her pussy clench in anticipation of what it would all mean for her later, what Yelena would have in store for her once she had her at her mercy.

Stumbling to her feet, and many mistakes later, Pieck was filled with desire, her mind clouded with erotic images of Yelena and all her mystery, all her sensuality.

After almost falling flat on her face, Historia caught Pieck around her waist and suggested a quick break.

Pieck could only imagine what Historia thought of her. here she was doing minimal work, barely touching complicated steps, and Pieck was breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat falling on her in rays from the effort she was making not to worry about the plug in her ass and how it was being made. she feels

When Pieck reached down to grab the water bottle, grimacing at the sensation, Historia raised an eyebrow, leaned against the bar and looked at her curiously.

"So, Pieckie, what has Yelena planned for your birthday?" he asked, his voice wobbling with excitement. Pieck threw back his water and shrugged.

"Um, I don't know Historia. I had originally planned for Yelena to never know it was my birthday," Pieck replied, rolling his eyes "but your mouthy girlfriend ruined all that, so now Yelena has this big day planned and-" Pieck's brain was instantly assaulted with images of Yelena's head between his legs, his fingers sliding through her folds, his eyes filled with mischief as he told Pieck his plans for the morning and left her on edge with anticipation about what it was she would get for her birthday.

"I don't know what will happen" Pieck finished with a stutter. it was only a slight disappointment, because Pieck had an idea of what was going to happen at the end of their "seemingly" normal day, but Yelena only knew the details.

"Ooh, maybe she has a surprise party planned!" Historia said suddenly, jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. Pieck smiled at Historia in disbelief, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"I don't know about that His. I don't think Yelena is the 'surprise party' type," Pieck said quietly, placing his hand on Historia's arm and Historia touched his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe you guys are just going to have really good sexy times then? Maybe do something kinky?" replied Historia; Wiggling her eyebrows and Pieck shook his head, smiling.

Historia then frowned "Oh wait, they always have sexy and kinky moments because Yelena is their dominant."

Pieck could only imagine how red her cheeks were at the casual way Historia threw her and Yelena's lifestyle into the conversation.

  
It was all new to her, talking to Ymir and Historia about her and Yelena's relationships so explicitly. she knew that in an effort to get Ymir to better understand what Yelena and Pieck had, she was researching things and asking Pieck questions, and Pieck was doing his best to answer ... but she still didn't feel comfortable telling either of them Yelena had put a butt plug in to prepare her for their impending anal sex experience.

That seemed like it was a bit much.

However, Historia was still standing there, just as exuberant about what Pieck was going to get sexually for his birthday, as if it was as simple as getting a new cake or an electronic. 

"So, maybe you guys are just going to have really intense, really intense, like special birthday sex!", Historia said quietly as if it was a secret and Pieck squinted playfully.

"You know something I don't know, Historia?" joked Pieck with a chuckle and Historia shook her head, smiling; but there was a twinkle in her eye that made Pieck wonder if maybe she and Ymir knew something about her birthday that she didn't.

"Nope," Historia replied simply, averting her eyes with a small smile as she left the bar, tapped a perfect plié and went out to dance to whatever song was now playing around her. Pieck turned to the mirror, shaking his head knowingly, smiling as he leaned over to place his water bottle on the floor.

However, as soon as he leaned over, a strong jolt of pleasure coursed through his system, causing him to stumble. Stretching out against the wooden bar, Pieck straightened up, confused by the sudden jolt of arousal that seemed to come straight from her core.

Of course, her pretty little plug was still snug inside her ass, reminding her of his constant presence ... and though all day it had been the root of her arousal, this was a different kind of desire coursing through her veins.

This desire was quick, almost there, tickling against the wet folds of her pussy sweetly in a way that made her tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"Pieck, I put together some things I think we should try to work on today. marley stuff how your new program will be," Historia called from the end of the room, and Pieck watched her through the mirror, watching the way she spun in circles,the little blonde unaware of everything, as Pieck tried to figure out where she was. Where the mysterious tickling in her nether regions was coming from.

Now it had increased in speed, slapping against her outer lips like a feather, eliciting the moisture that had already been flowing from the stimulation of her ass into her panties, causing the material to rapidly moisten. Pieck squirmed against her panties at the sensation, the lacy material rubbing against her sex deliciously and adding more to what was already throbbing with the need to be touched by the strange feelings being stimulated beneath her panties.

Pieck wondered if she was imagining the sensation ... if the way her body was erupting from the inside out was just because her brain was evoking pleasure in response to the way the plug had been making her wobble all day. she wondered if it was some kind of symptom of hanging high and dry, hallucinating your own release.

But then the sensation intensified, and Pieck startled at the sudden shift in power, gasping at the pressure she suddenly felt against her clit. the pulsation felt like it was directly against her bulge ... drawing the bud out of the hood and heightening the feelings inside her body.

Historia squinted behind her; confused by the way she was clutching the bar with both hands, bracing herself. looking in the mirror, she could see Pieck's eyes rolling, his breathing getting heavier as he rocked from side to side on the balls of his feet.

"Pieck are you okay?" asked Historia, stepping forward.

Pieck's eyes darted upward, blocking the stares with Historia. however, as soon as she opened her mouth to respond, the pressure against her clit grew stronger, the sensation now a strong vibration, rocking into her harshly.

"Oh!" Pieck squealed, a great puff of breath, and almost bowed at the sensation.

It was as if a vibrator had been set on the highest level and placed in her underwear, moving against her persistently, forcing desire through her veins.

Pieck's eyes grew wide and she bit her lower lip, struggling to keep from moaning aloud at the sensation of what was moving against her, Historia was already looking at her worriedly, her eyes curious as to why Pieck seemed to be holding. on the bar of dear life.

The vibration assaulted her, causing her brain to fog up as she stood there helplessly ... closing her eyes and resisting the urge to push against the friction being created against her pussy.

Through the thick arousal clouding her mind, she began to realize that these panties, the ones that were sticky with her arousal, were pressing against her, against the place that was pushing her closer and closer to the edge Yelena had given her.

The panties were throbbing.

Yelena handed him her vibrating panties.

Pieck raised a hand, placing her fist to her mouth, biting the skin of her knuckle as the sensation intensified. she was in a stage of shock that Yelena had bought this underwear, knowingly ordered her to wear it with the intention of torturing her body into a sexual frenzy.

"I need... I need..." Pieck began to choke, shock waves stimulated by the way the panties pressed against her as she writhed, bending further as the intensity increased against her clit, the controls almost instantly moving.

There was a higher setting.

Pieck slammed his hand against the bar suddenly in shock, and Historia watched wide-eyed, the way Pieck seemed to tense all over, trying to silence the whispers that fell from her lips as she writhed, breathing heavily.

"Pieck should call Yelena, or-"

"T-get me the t-phone..." Pieck grunted through gritted teeth, leaning his reddened face against the bar railing as he fought determinedly against his hindered orgasm, clenching his thighs desperately, the plug pulling against his walls.

Historia's arm appeared outstretched; Pieck's phone in the palm of her hand and Pieck couldn't even look at her to thank her.

She had to focus.

She couldn't cum; she couldn't afford to, especially when she had a feeling this was all part of Yelena's plan.

Yelena was doing this to her somehow, she was controlling the fit in the panties, turning to her highest intensity to push Pieck to her limit, to stimulate her more sexually as she tried to deal with the sensation of the anal plug. Stretching her more and more by the minute.

  
Pieck eagerly picked up the phone, moving to sit against the bar; his arm curled around the railing as he pressed a button with trembling fingers and put the phone against his ear messily.

"Hello, princess," Yelena purred almost immediately. Pieck held back a groan, his body jerking at the silky tone of Yelena's voice. she knew exactly what was going on.

"Y-Yelena ... please... please... stop this" Pieck gasped, his legs shaking.

Yelena chuckled, and Pieck felt the vibrations begin to slow her pussy, settling into a lower setting, Pieck sighed deeply, his heart beating wildly and his whole body loosening at the relief the change of peace in vibration brought him. .

It was still there, teasing her clitoris mercilessly, but the pressure had been relieved from her. she suddenly felt herself pulled back from the brink of release, less prone to disobey Yelena and orgasm without her permission, so she took a big breath of air.

"Is this what you're trying to say, Pieck, I seem to remember you asking for this?", Yelena replied, amused. Pieck groaned pathetically in response.

"Yelena, I-I-"

"I mean, isn't this what you asked for Pieck? For me to control you all day? To torture your body with pleasure until you can't take it anymore? Until you're begging me to stop it, begging me to let you cum?" Yelena jerked nonchalantly, and Pieck gasped at the way his body began to overheat at Yelena's well-placed words.

"Y-yes... but, but I'm begging you now..." groaned Pieck, officially unashamed of what Historia was probably making of the one-sided conversation he was overhearing.

Pieck looked at the girl, who was watching curiously. there almost seemed to be a small smile on her face as Pieck breathed heavily against the receiver waiting for Yelena's response.

Technically, this was exactly what Pieck wanted. She wanted complete control of Yelena, over her, all day long. she wanted a firm hand lashing her in line, making her passionate for sexual pleasure. this was what she craved every day when she woke up. she craved Yelena.

"Aww, my poor baby" Yelena cooed, her tone full of sarcasm. It simultaneously thrilled and frustrated Pieck, but there she stood, trembling ... still forcing her body to resist the effects of the panties.

"I beg you, Y-Yelena ... please, please ..."

"Although it sounds quite frustrating ... I have a plan I have to stick to," Yelena said, and the air of finality made Pieck realize that there was no chance she was going to get her way.

Yelena was going to keep torturing her as much as possible.

As he had told her before, this was only the beginning.

Pieck's eyes widened "Y-Yelena no!"

A high pitched scream came from her throat as the setting increased to the maximum, the highest she could reach. suddenly Pieck was clinging to the bar as if her life depended on it, barely able to hold the phone close to her ear as she tried to ride the wave of pleasure coursing through her.

"Feeling good baby?", Yelena teased, her smile through the phone. Pieck almost bit her lower lip trying to mask the loud noises coming from her throat. she had probably already spent too much time hiding what was going on from Historia, who were still watching in fascination.

  
"P-please, Yelena...t-this is.... I need to c-c-come-" Pieck eagerly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"But you're not going to do it. Come on Pieck, be a good girl for me. At least hold it together in front of Historia. Could you imagine what she'd think if you cum all over her nice hardwood floor like a little bitch in heat?" Yelena teased and Pieck growled, his eyes turned to Historia, who was now smiling as if she knew his name and had been mentioned. 

She shifted on her feet, the steel plug reminding him of the clear presence in her ass, and stifled another groan, slapping her hand against the bar railing.

"I'm ... fuck ... pretty sure, Historia already knows what's going on..." Pieck gasped impatiently, squeezing her pussy several times as the panties helped her up to the edge.

"Really?" Yelena said curiously, and Pieck felt nervous at the tone of her voice. "Give her the phone, let's find out how the situation feels."

Pieck's breath hitched and his eyes widened at Historia, who tilted her head excitedly as if to say "what?"

"Y-Yelena ... Why..."

"Give her the phone, right now" Pieck lurched forward at the harsh tone of Yelena's voice and held out his hand toward Historia, brandishing the phone at her.

"S-she wants to talk to you..." Pieck gasped, and Historia seemed to light up with excitement. she quickly snatched the phone from Pieck, oblivious to the fact that she was on the cusp of climax.

"Hi Yelena! are you playing with Piekie now ... because her face is all red like Ymir's when we don't do scissoring for a long time ... you know how she looks really... sexually frustrated," Historia supplied, cutting her eyes at Pieck sadly.

Or maybe Historia knew exactly what was going on.

Pieck gaped at Historia in disbelief, unable to really understand how she could hold a normal conversation with the woman who was currently ruining her life by not allowing her to orgasm.

Historia just listened intently to what Yelena was saying, looking at Pieck with knowing eyes and nodding her head eagerly in response, even though Yelena couldn't see her.

Pieck tried to stand up straight, even with the relentless buzzing against her clit. she could faintly feel the sweat dripping down her forehead, the result of the extreme force she had been exerting to hold herself together, erect, and not fall to the floor in uncontrolled ecstasy.

She was doing well As Yelena relayed things to Historia, probably her fingers firmly on whatever button would ignite the burning vibrations against Pieck's sex, Pieck was still doing well. still resisting the urge to cum against Yelena's desires, no matter how much pleasure coursed through her veins.

Pieck thought he had obeyed Yelena spectacularly, thought he might even be off the hook.

And then the vibrations intensified.

"O-oh shit!"

Miraculously, there was a higher setting on the panties and now Pieck was bent backwards over the bar, her hands gripping the railing and her ass was sticking out as she moaned in ecstasy.

From a distance she could hear Historia speaking. something along the lines of "mmm hmm."

Pieck felt her insides clench and her voice began to rise in pitch, her moans croaking louder and louder with each contraction of the fabric against her pussy. she began to shake her head from side to side, the sensation overwhelming her, rising up inside her and threatening to spill out onto the studio floor, just as Yelena had predicted.

  
"Yes...!", Historia said suddenly, quietly, in surprised response to what Yelena was asking.

Pieck moaned and began thrusting her hips against the air, her pussy clenching around nothing, her asshole clenching around the plug ... and she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep herself from cumming. She avoided shouting Yelena's name in front of Historia. and wondered if that was the point, wondered if Yelena had known she wouldn't be able to complete this task.

"Pieckie, Yelena says don't cum," Historia said suddenly, as if Yelena had instructed her, which was exactly what happened. Somehow that only made the situation worse. the fact that she was there...she was there, and Yelena was still controlling her from afar, possessing her from a cell phone.

Pieck growled, his release crawling close to her. there was no way she could stop this from happening.

"Let me talk to her!" Pieck demanded as he closed his eyes. Historia bit her lip, before passing the phone to Pieck, who grabbed it with trembling hands.

"Y-Yelena, please ... p-please, at least v-"

"Pieck, now you know-"

"No, Yelena!" Pieck turned back over the phone, his self-control slipping through his fingers as his stomach began to clench.

"No?" Yelena repeated, and Pieck hadn't been losing his mind, he would have bet Yelena's eyes were darkening and her eyebrows were rising, questioning Pieck's tone.

"Now really isn't the time to test me, Piku. now keep your mouth shut, be a good girl and don't cum."

Pieck felt like he was going to cry "Y-Yelena please-"

"Shut your mouth, Pieck. I mean it" Yelena warned and Pieck wanted to scream.

So she did.

"How do you expect me not to cum, Y-Yelena? eh This is ridiculous!" shouted Pieck angrily, her breathing intensifying with every word.

There was no escaping the sensation coursing through her veins. it was like a drug coating her bloodstream, ready to push her body to the limit.

Yelena's orgasms were always powerful ... but somehow the knowledge that it was being caused by Yelena despite the fact that she was nowhere near her ... that was what eventually caused her vision to suddenly blanch, her orgasm ripping through her, shattering her ... rendering her immobile.

Historia gasped as Pieck's phone slipped from her hand to the floor and the girl completely fell apart in front of her.

There was no denying how magnificent she looked, screaming Yelena's name and lost in the midst of how incredible the sensation was, the way her clit was swollen and the relentless rhythm of the vibrating lacy fabric. All Historia could do was watch in awe.

After a minute, Pieck finally slumped against the railing, panting heavily. little moans passed her lips as she tried to steady her body so she could properly descend from the height she had been at.

She barely registered the plug moving behind her. but when the sensation took her by surprise, she realized that her body was overly sensitized.

She could hear everything. her pulse was pounding in her eardrums, the music was still beating behind her. she could feel everything, the slight trembling of her body, her eyelids glazed over at the feeling of content that her body had settled into.

And that's when he realized ...

The vibrations had stopped completely.

Yelena had stopped completely.

Oh no.

Panic at the thought of what he had actually done suddenly rose inside Pieck and he slowly turned his head towards Historia, who picked up her phone and held it out to him with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile on her face.

"She hung up!" he said with a soft laugh, and Pieck took the phone gently, moving to stand on shaky legs, a distinct feeling of wetness trickling down his thighs as he rested his hand against the bar.

Pieck averted his eyes from Historia, his heart beating fast and his hand clenched the phone tightly.

"Pieck!"

Chills crept down Pieck's spine, a particular buzz settled in the pit of Pieck's stomach at the sound of the voice. the tone was firm and controlled; a tone that could ignite the very fire inside her that was beginning to diminish. the tone that could bring her to her knees in a way that would leave her breathless with anticipation, make her crave the answer despite no matter what the outcome.

Pieck looked up to see Yelena walking through the front door of the Historia studio, her burning gold eyes full of hunger. there didn't seem to be any disappointment hidden beneath them, but Pieck knew she was ready for it.

Moving slowly toward Yelena who was already advancing across the room toward her, Pieck raised his hands in surrender, his eyes pleading.

"Yelena s-sor-sorr-"

Yelena slapped a hand over Pieck's mouth roughly, reaching behind Pieck to run her fingers through his hair forcefully, pulling back and forcing Pieck's large eyes upon her.

It was then that Pieck could see the control behind Yelena's pupils. the very thing that made her dominant, made her who she was...what Pieck craved.

"Who do you think you are girl? Hmm?" growled Yelena, tightening her fingers around Pieck's hair, her eyes darting back and forth between Pieck's. He could see the hint of excitement and nervousness, watching her. Yelena could also judge by the way Pieck seemed to vibrate with sexual energy that was ignited beyond his normal copacity.

Yelena watched the way Pieck's hands seemed to tremble at his sides, yearning to slide behind his back, just as she knew Yelena liked it to be.

It was an instinctive reaction, for any submissive. When caught disobeying the dominant, shift into a position of absolute submission and seek the quickest route of retribution. to please them immediately, not to be rewarded and forgiven, but to not cause disturbances within their own pleasure.

Of course, Pieck knew the difference between grossly disobeying Yelena and what she had done a few minutes ago. although she was anxious about the meaning behind the fiery emerald eyes that glared at her, she could not deny the heat that shook her in waves of the trouble she found herself in. She could not hide the fact that her body was filled with eagerness. She was also aware that Yelena knew what she was doing. There was no mistaking the twinkle in Yelena's eyes as she began to punish her submissive.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut and not cum. simple. You couldn't do it" Yelena spat and Pieck groaned at her words, partly due to the slight disappointment in herself for not being able to follow Yelena's instructions (despite the fact that Pieck was sure the point was that she couldn't do anything) and partly due to how exposed she felt.

Pieck had never had a problem with being submissive to Yelena in public; in fact, she had always been fascinated by the idea and found herself wet by the subtle ways in which Yelena asserted her dominance over her. anything from her placing her hand on her thigh, or moving her eyes to warn her if she was stepping out of place ... Pieck felt excitement at being able to please Yelena in public, even if everyone didn't understand. however, her submission had never been shown publicly, the way Yelena was treating her right now.

Of course, Pieck felt a little comforted by the idea that it was only Historia, who was the ideal person to witness anything even slightly out of the ordinary, if only for the simple fact that she was out of the ordinary. however, humiliation still wandered slightly through Pieck and she found herself looking at Historia nervously.

Yelena, of course, caught the look and looked at Historia (whose mouth hung open at the sight of her) and gave her a wink.

"You think I give a shit about Historia being in this room? You think I wouldn't spank you right in front of her?" Yelena jerked, her eyes flashing with intensity.

The thought of Historia witnessing one of her spankings made Pieck's pussy clench and his eyes widen in fear at the same time.

Desperately, he tried to shake his head from under Yelena's tight grip.

Yelena shook her head along with her, teasing her the way a parent would tease their child "oh, now you're worried about Historia seeing you? You didn't mind cumming all over her dance studio before. You were so desperate, you didn't even think about how she made you look, but now you're worried? Now you don't want her to see?" Yelena said sharply, and Pieck resisted the urge to press their legs together.

Yelena was truly his dominant. she knew exactly what to say, exactly what nerves to hit to make Pieck gush with desire...and that's exactly what she was doing.

Yelena raised an eyebrow, before taking both of Pieck's hands away.

"Don't move" she said firmly and Pieck stood up as straight as a rod. his eyes were wide with pleasure and his body throbbed with the need to be touched by Yelena more. The additional fact that Historia was there watching Yelena exert her dominance over her, and had been continually watching Yelena exert her dominance, was a key reason why her arousal was becoming uncontrollable.

Pieck watched, ignoring the burning in his belly, as Yelena reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny golden ball tucked between what looked like a leather thong.

Feeling Yelena's eyes on it, Pieck looked down at it, looking into her eyes and licking his lips at the thought of what the object in his hands could be for.

Yelena swallowed a moan at the sight of Pieck's tongue darting over her lips and smiled "since you can't keep that little mouth of yours shut, I'm going to keep it occupied in another way. open up."

Pieck opened his mouth, and Yelena tucked the little ball between his lips, smiling at the way Pieck's mouth was wrapped around the object.

It really wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. until Yelena reached behind her head, his eyes looked up at her, waiting for her reaction eagerly as he pressed the straps against her face, causing her to gasp, before fastening the clasp over her hair.

It wasn't uncomfortable, the way the straps stretched against her mouth, and while it wasn't the most pleasant taste, she didn't hate the feel of the plastic against her teeth and tongue as intensely.

Yelena watched her carefully, looking deep into her eyes, as if to assess her condition, before she reached back into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a rope.

Pieck looked at Yelena with confusion in her eyes, lost as to what the rope could be, until Yelena smiled at her and simply said "raise your arms in front of you."

Pieck obeyed and Yelena put her arms in front of her, she bowed, as if she was praying, only her fists were clenched.

Pieck then understood.

He felt his heart rate begin to increase as Yelena began to wrap her arms around him, intricately, in a way that she seemed to have done many times and probably could do more if she had the chance.

Pieck watched Yelena carefully weave the rope around her wrists and arm until she couldn't move them, only to hold them in front of her.

Yelena stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, an artist watching her work. sucking in a sigh and scanning her eyes over Pieck's body, Yelena hummed quietly in approval.

"Historia, I'm so sorry to cut your lesson short.... but Pieck needs a little help remembering his manners today," Yelena said softly, disappointed. as if some of this had been part of an elaborate plan to reduce Pieck to a pile of mush by the end of his birthday. darting her eyes upward, she apologized and looked at Historia, who was watching her, amused at the sight.

Smiling Historia replied, "Oh, don't worry, Yelena."

Yelena smiled appreciatively at Historia, who nodded to Yelena once. Yelena straightened the collar of her coat and took a moment to study Pieck, who was breathing through his nose and looking at Yelena with big, brown, wide-open eyes with anticipation.

It never ceased to amaze Yelena how she could turn Pieck's body and yet, The woman still looked at her with wonder and excitement, eager for more. Ready to be possessed by Yelena's dominating hand every time.

It was magnificent. Easily the most beautiful thing Yelena had ever encountered.

Yelena took her time tying a knot at the waist of her coat, and slipping the gloves over their heads, before grabbing Pieck by the shoulders and turning her towards Historia.

Staring into Historia's light blue eyes in shock, Pieck could only moan and her pussy would stop clenching the way she was being displayed, the way the humiliation made her shiver with hunger for Yelena's touch, with or without anyone watching.

Pieck opened his mouth, and Yelena tucked the little ball between his lips, smiling at the way Pieck's mouth was wrapped around the object.

It really wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. until Yelena reached behind her head, his eyes looked up at her, waiting for her reaction eagerly as he pressed the straps against her face, causing her to gasp, before fastening the clasp over her hair.

It wasn't uncomfortable, the way the straps stretched against her mouth, and while it wasn't the most pleasant taste, she didn't hate the feel of the plastic against her teeth and tongue as intensely.

Yelena watched her carefully, looking deep into her eyes, as if to assess her condition, before she reached back into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a rope.

Pieck looked at Yelena with confusion in her eyes, lost as to what the rope could be, until Yelena smiled at her and simply said "raise your arms in front of you."

Pieck obeyed and Yelena put her arms in front of her, she bowed, as if she was praying, only her fists were clenched.

Pieck then understood.

He felt his heart rate begin to increase as Yelena began to wrap her arms around him, intricately, in a way that she seemed to have done many times and probably could do more if she had the chance.

Pieck watched Yelena carefully weave the rope around her wrists and arm until she couldn't move them, only to hold them in front of her.

Yelena stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, an artist watching her work. sucking in a sigh and scanning her eyes over Pieck's body, Yelena hummed quietly in approval.

"Historia, I'm so sorry to cut your lesson short.... but Pieck needs a little help remembering his manners today," Yelena said softly, disappointed. as if some of this had been part of an elaborate plan to reduce Pieck to a pile of mush by the end of his birthday. darting her eyes upward, she apologized and looked at Historia, who was watching her, amused at the sight.

Smiling Historia replied, "Oh, don't worry, Yelena."

Yelena smiled appreciatively at Historia, who nodded to Yelena once. Yelena straightened the collar of her coat and took a moment to study Pieck, who was breathing through his nose and looking at Yelena with big, brown, wide-open eyes with anticipation.

It never ceased to amaze Yelena how she could turn Pieck's body and yet, The woman still looked at her with wonder and excitement, eager for more. Ready to be possessed by Yelena's dominating hand every time.

It was magnificent. Easily the most beautiful thing Yelena had ever encountered.

Yelena took her time tying a knot at the waist of her coat, and slipping the gloves over their heads, before grabbing Pieck by the shoulders and turning her towards Historia.

Staring into Historia's light blue eyes in shock, Pieck could only moan and her pussy would stop clenching the way she was being displayed, the way the humiliation made her shiver with hunger for Yelena's touch, with or without anyone watching.

The combination of being gagged and bound after publicly and accidentally disobeying Yelena's orders and the orgasm right in front of Historia, a vibrator against her clitoris and the plug in her ass, made Pieck hot. she craved relief and strained even harder than she had been before.

Suddenly he felt Yelena's palm against his back, pressing.

"Out the back door, go," Yelena murmured softly, and Pieck's cheeks flushed. of course, Yelena would be smart enough to lead her out of the back of the studio into an alley where no one could see how desperate she looked.

Historia smiled as Pieck began to stumble past her, his eyes moving downward as he approached the back door. She could feel Yelena a few steps behind her, her shoes clicking slowly and Pieck stopped suddenly, just as she was face to face with the glass. realizing it was snowing outside.

He turned around and looked at Yelena, speaking with his eyes as best he could.

Yelena raised an eyebrow questioningly "what?"

There was a range of emotions going through Pieck and she didn't know how to translate them correctly to Yelena. she was happy, submissive in every sense of the word and completely at Yelena's mercy, which is exactly what she wanted. She wanted to drop everything and allow Yelena to guide her deliciously through the day. to be in control.

And then there was the throbbing humiliation, the shame...that settled inside her veins. It was interesting to Pieck. she had never marked humiliation as a boundary, simply because she had never really considered it a kink.

She hadn't known the implications, so she'd remained open to the idea.

Now here she was, bound and gagged and led away without the ability or permission to communicate ... like a pet of some kind.

And she was so wet she couldn't stand it.

Not to mention the way her body was still buzzing with what was left of her major orgasm and the plug still inside her.

She felt almost guilty about it. she didn't know if she should be outraged. if she should feel betrayed by her body because of the emotions running through her. yet here she was losing her mind over the feeling of having to find a way to communicate to Yelena that she needed her coat. could she even have her coat?

Pieck began to shiver, his eyes wide and heavy with despair. She glanced down at the snow falling to the ground, before looking back up at Yelena, who was looking at her expectantly, as if she hadn't shoved a gag in her mouth moments before.

Yelena smiled in amusement. "You need your coat and stuff, don't you?" she said softly, and Pieck sighed in relief. Yelena turned to Historia, who had already collected Pieck's items and was offering them to Yelena.

Pieck did his best to portray her appreciation with his eyes as Yelena draped her coat over her shoulders, before turning her forward.

"Well. you're warm, come on The day is far from over, my love. Goodbye, Historia," Yelena said, pulling Pieck out the door and winking over her shoulder at Historia who was watching them, her cheeks red and her eyes sparkling with joy.

Yelena had warned her that Pieck would light up at her presence and not be alarmed, so she wasn't worried. However, she was surprised to see Pieck like this. Thanksgiving had been a little different.

Less sexy.

Now it was on while his own girlfriend was somewhere fighting crime. damn.

"Goodbye, Yelena. goodbye, Pieck!" joked Historia, laughing to herself as the car sped off into the snow.

Eventually, Yelena had deemed Pieck worthy enough to break free of her restraints and her gag.

That was sometime, of course, after thirty lashes and a very hectic lunch where Pieck was expected to lie still against her burning ass while Yelena fed her and chatted about mundane things.

As if she hadn't been enjoying the ultimate pleasure of having given Pieck one of the things she had been craving from her boundary contract ever since they began their ... relationship.

Often like these, times when Yelena would look at Pieck and marvel at the way his eyes seemed to fill with joy as Yelena bound her, took control of her body and pleasured herself in the way she so desired, she wondered if the contract was still a good idea.

There was no doubt in her mind that she would never find a submissive like Pieck. and she wasn't exactly stupid she understood what it meant..... why she would lose herself in Pieck's eyes, find herself laughing at his jokes and wanting to spend time with her ... outside the playroom.

It was the beginning of something she didn't know if she was ready for ... and it would come sooner rather than later.

That contract would only be down the road.

But she couldn't think about those things yet. she still had Pieck's duty while the contract was in place, the duty to be her dom, to give her everything she needed.

So she was more than happy to get dressed for dinner, the official dinner of Pieck's birthday and the beginning of the real birthday surprises.

She had left Pieck in the guest room, formerly known as Pieck's room, to get dressed while she got ready herself.

Yelena had carefully mapped out what she wanted to do for tonight, how she wanted to make Pieck feel. especially after torturing her all day, which was well within what Pieck had asked for.

She decided that now Pieck, her Pieck ... deserved to be treated like a princess.

The best part of the idea, of shelling out the money to make Pieck a birthday she would never forget ... was that she knew deep down she didn't need anything. Pieck would have enjoyed her birthday anyway, if Yelena had taken her back to the playroom and had her way with her. Yelena appreciated that about the girl. her appreciation for just being with Yelena.

So Yelena had come up with a plan of sorts. she would give Pieck a beautiful night of romance and ambiance, while making sure he had enough play time to balance it all out.

She had gone out and bought a little black dress, leather and clinging to it everywhere and put on some stiletto heels, determined to look the part at least, knowing how much Pieck loved to see her in a dress.

She was trying to be a bit of the enigma Pieck assumed she was. both a healthy dose of her lover and Yelena ... the CEO she encountered every day.

When Yelena felt ready, she knocked on Pieck's door ... leaving her wardrobe entirely to her and Reiner as a small reward for accepting her earlier punishment without protest.

She was excited to see where it would end up ... although Pieck could show up in jeans and a T-shirt and still have Yelena's heart running in circles.

The door opened to reveal Reiner, smiling brightly and leaning against the frame, crossing his arms.

Yelena smiled "Hello sir, I've come to pick up Pieck."

Reiner raised an eyebrow, doing his best impression of an intimidating father, "You must be Yelena Stein. What are your intentions with my child?" he spat deeply and Yelena resisted the urge to roll her eyes, opting to square her shoulders and look at him, feigning sincerity.

"All honorable, sir. I just wish to take Pieck out to dinner, I hope he's alright with you?" she asked quietly and Reiner scoffed.

"Honestly, Stein, you're not fooling anyone. that dress screams 'I'm looking to fuck and be fucked tonight' and you know it."

Yelena burst out laughing, teeth stretched into a mischievous grin. "One can only hope, sir. Finger," she teased before moving forward to enter the room. Reiner, however, stopped her.

"Ah ah ah! I'm still putting my masterpiece together, and I don't want you to ruin the perfection because you can't keep it in your pants, you'll have to wait until she's finished."

"How much longer will that last?" Yelena asked impatiently, her eyes flashed with irritation and Reiner smiled.

"As long as it takes," he replied cheekily and Yelena bowed her head.

"Careful," Yelena warned, looking past Reiner's body and trying to see into the room, only he was too quick for her and managed to close the door.

"Now, listen here. Pieck is trying to look his best-"

"You've had her in there for over two hours! It doesn't take that long to put on a dress!" Yelena complained in exasperation and Reiner resisted the temptation to laugh at her distress.

He shook his head "alas, she's really done a number on you."

Yelena narrowed her eyes, suddenly feeling incredibly insecure. she hardened her features, refusing to give Reiner the satisfaction of being right about her apparent feelings for Pieck.

She was whipped, clearly.

Before she could respond, however, a soft voice floated through the wood.

  
"Reiner? I'm ready..."

Yelena subconsciously straightened up at the sound of Pieck's suddenly nervous voice. It was as if she really had been going out on a first date again.

The door opened and Reiner turned around, cooing at Pieck immediately.

Yelena, on the other hand, was completely and utterly transfixed.

Pieck looked ... magnificent. she wore the most beautiful white dress that fell just below her knees and seemed to cling to her body like paint. her hair fell in waves and her necklace shone brilliantly against her neck, her bronze skin teasing Yelena with its apparent softness.

In short, she looked absolutely delicious ... and now Yelena understood why Reiner wouldn't let her into the room.

She would have ripped that dress right off Pieck's body and completely ruined their dinner plans. in fact, she was struggling to resist doing that right now.

However, it was Pieck who broke the silence.

"Oh, my goodness, Yelena ... you look beautiful" Pieck breathed, his eyes heavy with lust at the sight of Yelena and the skin pecking beneath her leather dress.

Yelena just swallowed. she was trying to find the words to respond, but she could only look at Pieck, his eyes scanning the taut body she knew he had hidden beneath the dress. from her red cheeks squeezing the bejeweled plug still buried comfortably inside her, to the creamy skin of her stomach to her breasts, teasing from her just beneath her shiny collar, Yelena could only imagine it.

And after she was able to stop, she reached for Pieck, capturing his lips in a warm kiss and running her hands down his body. Pieck moaned at the sensation of Yelena's fingers brushing against his ass and was rewarded with a smack against flesh. she moaned in response, clenching the plug and feeling her knee go weak as Yelena swirled her tongue around Pieck's, before sucking on her lower lip sweetly.

"Ahem," Reiner cleared his throat and Yelena pulled away, breathing heavily and still holding Pieck close to her waist. However, he couldn't stop staring into the girl's eyes, getting more and more lost in the pools of chocolate.

They seemed to be radiating with absolute and utter devotion, which was Yelena's number one.

"Maybe you two should, um, hurry up before you lose your reservation?", Reiner replied to her and Yelena cleared her throat, willing herself to join in.

"Well, why don't you tell Reiner thank you Piku," Yelena licked her lips and took a step back, ignoring the empty feeling she felt immediately after losing Pieck's touch.

Pieck seemed to be fighting his own desires as he turned shaky feet towards Reiner who was looking at her knowingly. she blushed and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks for everything, Reiner!" she said sincerely and Reiner smiled, pulling her back for a good look.

"Anything for you, Pieck. now, be sure to be careful with that dress, it's Emelio Pucci and it's a very, very rare dress. okay?" he warned and Pieck nodded obediently. He fluffed her hair and checked her face for signs of imperfection before smiling.

  
"You're all set. have fun, okay?" he said, looking at Yelena as well.

Yelena reached for Pieck's hand, slipped it under hers and smiled. "We definitely will, Reiner, thank you ... you can come out. come, Pieck." 

Allowing Yelena to push her away, Pieck looked at Reiner, whose eyes seemed to sparkle with joy at the ideas of what the two of them were getting into.

Yelena let Pieck walk through the house, away from the front door and Pieck looked back in confusion.

"Yelena, where are we going?" Pieck asked softly, and Yelena just smiled, silently dragging her along until they reached the back door.

Yelena let go of Pieck's hand and reached for Pieck's coat, conveniently hanging on the door. Pieck continued to watch Yelena expectantly, even as he slipped the material over Pieck's shoulders and buttoned it up to his neck, before tying the strap around the middle.

Yelena slipped the matching gloves over Pieck's hands and Pieck chuckled at the way Yelena's thin ones seemed to tickle as she adjusted the leather around his skin.

"Yelena, honestly ... I could have done all of this."

"Shh" Yelena ordered with a smile and Pieck bit his lower lip, stifling a smile as he pulled the other glove over Pieck's hand, before leaning forward and capturing Pieck's lips in one more sweet kiss.

"Tonight, I'm going to take care of you Piku. so no more questions, okay?" murmured Yelena softly, her eyes sparkling with honesty. Pieck felt faint at the truth hidden beneath Yelena's deep tone and resisted the temptation to fall to her knees right there.

She assumed there would be plenty of that tonight.

Nodding, Pieck moistened her lips "no more questions, Yelena..." she breathed softly and Yelena smirked.

"Good, now we can get to the good part."

Reaching for her own coat, Yelena slipped her hand over Pieck's and pulled it out the back door. hissing at the way the cold whipped her face, Pieck looked down at Yelena's exposed skin with concern.

Yelena caught his eye as he dragged her along, daring her to ask a question and Pieck pressed her lips together tightly, resisting the urge to laugh.

No questions.

They were heading towards one of the houses and then back to the estate, one he had never been to before. Yelena pulled out a key and unlocked the door, but stopped before it opened to turn around and smile at Pieck.

"I've never shown anyone..." Yelena blushed, before swallowing and continuing. "I know there's a lot you don't know about me, and I'm trying to fix that," Yelena said sincerely, before pushing open the door. She opens it and turns on the lights. Pieck didn't know what he was expecting, but this was definitely not it.

The guesthouse, it turned out, wasn't a guesthouse at all ... but a garage full of cars.

From multiple black suvs, like the ones that chauffeured them both around town, a pale blue Rolls Royce that looked so immaculate, Pieck was afraid to even breathe on it, to a dozen sleek sports cars.

  
Pieck was a little confused, partly because she never expected Yelena to be the type of woman who collected expensive cars and also because she wasn't quite sure what to make of it, Yelena shared something she obviously felt very passionately about ... her.

"I know it seems a little silly ... collecting cars. but it's just something I like to do..." mumbled Yelena nervously, hanging in the doorway as Pieck walked further into the space, watching the rows of shiny cars howling at her.

Pieck looked around, noticing that one section of the garage appeared to be set up for repairs. Complete with a toolbox and a pair of overalls hanging.

Pieck turned to Yelena with a smile. "You work on them?" He asked softly and Yelena frowned for a moment, before realizing that Pieck wasn't actually turned off by her silly little hobby.

"Um, yeah..." replied Yelena, walking over to the work area and touching a ranch with ease "that part is more of the hobby than buying the cars. some of them are obviously in excellent condition, and others.... I like to fix them up," Yelena shrugged. Pieck nodded, watching the way Yelena turned the key in her hand before hanging it back up.

"It's therapeutic, sometimes. Coming out here under a hood, working on an engine, getting my hands dirty ... sometimes I need it" , Yelena chuckled and Pieck watched her carefully, noting the way the little golden limbs in her eyes twitched nervously as she spoke.

Pieck understood what she meant. sometimes Yelena needed to get away, even from herself. this was her area it all made sense, considering the amount of stress this woman carried on her shoulders day in and day out.

Pieck found it very endearing.

And the way she seemed to be vibrating with nervousness, as if she was terrified of what Pieck might think of her little hobby. it was adorable obviously, there was still an inner nerd living inside the beautiful Yelena Stein ... a nerd who craved the approval of the beautiful, and this was the first step.

Pieck moistened his lips "well, I think they're all very beautiful, Yelena" Pieck said softly and Yelena blushed, relieved at Pieck's approval, sliding her coat over her shoulders finally, Yelena seemed to firm up her features again.

"Thank you" Yelena replied and Pieck reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear, watching Yelena intently as she began to walk down a line of cars quickly.

"There's actually a purpose for us coming here," she laughed and Pieck crooned with a smile.

"Yeah?" he joked, shoving his hands in his coat pockets and creeping behind Yelena slowly. Yelena stopped in front of a car parked at the end of the garage, completely covered by a large black cloth.

"Yes," Yelena said, turning her head and raising an eyebrow. She scanned her eyes over Pieck's body again, in awe of the curves carefully tucked under his coat.

Pieck noticed Yelena's wandering eyes and bit his lower lip "was it so we could forget about dinner all together and you could bend me over the hood of one of these nice cars you spend all your time working on?", Pieck blurted out innocently. He slowly loosened against Yelena's body and looked up at her from under his fluttering eyelashes. 

  
Yelena swallowed heavily, his cock twitching in his pants at the bold way Pieck approached her. He was a sexy little thing, even with the supposed innocence leaking from his big, beautiful eyes, Yelena could see lust practically calling to her.

Yelena raised both eyebrows, reaching out to run her fingers through Pieck's hair. "Is that what you want, Piku?" Yelena purred, pressing a soft kiss to Pieck's lips, soft enough to make Pieck lean in for more just as she pulled away.

Pieck sighed, eyes closed in satisfaction "yes, Yelena..."

Yelena chuckled, stroking Pieck's thick lips with her thumb "mmm, as much as I want to.... I don't want to waste all your hard work, all the time you spent getting all dolled up for me..."

Pieck moaned, his eyes desperate "I love you, Yelena..."

Yelena smiled, capturing Pieck's mouth in a hard embrace, her tongue sliding against Pieck's and turning quickly. Yelena thrust into his mouth, enjoying the way Pieck seemed to sink into her embrace, ready to give herself to Yelena again.

"No, no, no...I need you to be a good girl, Pieck, can you do that for me?"

Pieck sighed, defeated and unable to resist the way Yelena seemed to coo at her in adoration. She felt soft fingers trailing through her hair and stood up, before nodding.

"Yes, Yelena..." she replied obediently and Yelena smiled, before releasing her.

"Good girl, now we can get your gift.... Or another one of them..." she joked, winking at Pieck who frowned in confusion.

"Gift?"

"yes my love. I realized that all this time I spent getting you driven around...I would have been your personal chauffeur." 

Pieck blushed, shaking his head "Yelena honestly, you do enough for me..."

Yelena reached out and touched his chin with her fingertip, prompting him to look at her. "I could never do enough for you, Pieck."

There was so much honesty in the words; Pieck was sure she was actually swooning. she hoped Yelena couldn't see how enthralled she was, with the way she was sure her eyes were gazing lovingly toward Yelena.

It was getting harder and harder to disguise her affections for the woman these days.

Pieck grew serious and cleared her throat "So you're taking me tonight?"

Yelena smiled "Yes. Tonight I'm going to drive you around, like the princess that you are .... Pieck Finger," Yelena replied dramatically, turning towards the mysterious vehicle hidden under the black cloak.

Pieck laughed, rolling his eyes "that doesn't explain why we're here, we could have taken one of the suv's." 

With one swift movement, Yelena had removed the black cover from the vehicle completely and left Pieck gasping at the words before him.

  
Sitting as majestic and pristine as any other of Yelena Stein's possessions, was what appeared to be a brand new lamborghini. Dressed entirely in white gold paint.

"I mean, I figured if I'm going to take you anywhere ... I'm going to do it in style," Yelena commented, smiling at the shocked expression that took over Pieck's face at the sight of the expensive car.

"Yelena ... oh my god" Pieck shook his head, unable to even make a comment as he gawked at the beautiful car. she looked too perfect to even sit in, and Pieck wondered how much Yelena had spent just to drive Pieck in this thing.

"Pieck, I know what you're going to say...I know it's too much...but I wanted your birthday to be special, I wanted it to be perfect."

Yelena's words were cut off by Pieck's mouth, firmly pressed against hers. Sliding his tongue deep into Yelena's crevices, Pieck wrapped his arms around Yelena's neck and concentrated on conveying how touched he was by Yelena's generosity.

It was too much ... in fact, it was over the fucking T-shirt ... but she was so beautiful, and so absolutely, Yelena, that Pieck couldn't help but be flattered. her birthday had just been another day in the past, overshadowed by the desperation to survive in the real world, and now she truly felt like a princess ... she felt loved.

Yelena tightened her arms around Pieck's waist, having officially lost count of how many times she had fucked Pieck before they could get to dinner.

Feeling her soft lips loosening on their own, pressing sweet little kisses against his mouth ... Yelena purred in satisfaction, looking up at Pieck, whose eyes had darkened considerably.

"Are you going to drive me around, or what?" she let out a snort and Yelena smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Your chariot awaits."

To say Pieck felt like a superstar was an understatement.

She and Yelena hurried out of the garage, one hand on the steering wheel and one on Pieck's thigh, down the road toward town. Pieck had seen different people taking pictures, completely in awe of the shiny golden car gliding smoothly through the streets of Marley. Yelena seemed unfazed as she carefully maneuvered the expensive car in and out of traffic.

It was the whole shift on.

The way the muscles in her arms flexed as she guided them through the glittering streets of Manhattan, the snow covered patches of visible dirt and Christmas decorations adorning the buildings and trees, the way she seemed laser focused on a clean drive, guiding the Car so smoothly that Pieck felt as if she was literally gliding toward her destination.

Pieck was dripping with excitement.

She had wanted Yelena ever since her mouth had awakened her early that morning ... and all day long she had only experienced a roller coaster of emotions regarding her libido. constantly heightened and slowed by Yelena's incessant teasing.

  
Suddenly, the car stopped easily, and Yelena leaned over the console, pressing a kiss to Pieck's lips "we're here."

A valet attendant opened the door and Yelena stepped out of the car, she pursed her lips and arched her eyebrows perfectly as she accepted the hand of the same young man who had opened the door. Pieck watched as another young man in a red coat opened the door and held out his hand. Pieck smiled knowingly at him, just watching Yelena, as elegant and stately as the car he had been driving, placed a hand against his chest ... stopping him.

"Thank you," he said dismissively, and the young man nodded respectfully, before allowing Yelena to catch up to Pieck, carefully helping her out of the car and through the slippery streets.

Pieck snuggled into Yelena's side as the woman slipped an arm around her waist and guided her past the valet station.

Pieck had realized they had obviously arrived at a restaurant, and when a man in a black tuxedo hurried to open the door for them ... a very expensive one.

"Hello Miss. Stein, we've been expecting you" he said politely nodding towards Yelena, before turning to Pieck to reach for her hand.

"You must be the wife of ms. Stein, ms. Finger..." Pieck smiled shyly at the man, who pressed his lips to the back of her hand gently.

"You are as lovely as ms. Stein described you" he said deeply and Pieck turned to Yelena with raised eyebrows. curiously, there was only a hint of embarrassment in his cheeks, followed by a quick irritation, quickly masked by indifference.

Pieck just chuckled and slipped her hand from the host's grip politely "Thank you very much," Pieck replied, and Yelena pulled her close to her again, as if the sensation of their bodies touching completely wasn't enough.

Pieck hummed, sliding his own arm around Yelena's waist out of instinct. Yelena cleared her throat, before gesturing towards the rest of the restaurant, which they had yet to enter, behind them.

"As charming as you are, I think Pieck and I would like to be shown to our table?" Yelena asked and he nodded and straightened his tie.

"Absolutely, ms. Stein. Right this way."

As he began to lead them to their table, Pieck looked around the room. it was perhaps the most beautiful establishment he had ever seen in his entire life. even more beautiful than the "expensive" restaurant where she had been waitressing when she first met Yelena.

Crystal chandaliers hung from the ceiling, in a diagonal design, above the tables, dressed in a beautiful white cloth with beautiful cushioned chairs. there were different rooms, draped for what Pieck assumed were different parties that had booked them and there were the most beautiful flower arrangements placed around the room, leaving a delicious scent wafting around them.

"This is absolutely beautiful..." Pieck exhaled, completely mesmerized by the sight and Yelena looked at her with amusement.

"I found this place about a year ago...I thought the setting was beautiful, almost regal. Fitting for a princess" she commented and Pieck smiled, noting that they were heading for an elevator.

  
"That seems to be the theme tonight, doesn't it?" he joked and Yelena pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead.

"Absolutely."

The elevator began to move and as they got higher and higher, Pieck realized that this restaurant was especially large and could probably set up thousands.

"Wow, there are several floors?" He commented in amazement and Yelena chuckled.

"Yes, ms. Finger there are different levels, depending on the type of atmosphere you request. the lower levels are for a more lively restaurant experience, and are mostly the areas where we sit for the public," he commented easily and Pieck looked at the numbers on the elevator, nothing of how they were going up on the last. ..the twelfth floor.

"What about the higher levels?" Pieck asked curiously, just as the twelve little ones lit up against the wall of the elevator and the doors opened into a long hallway, lit only by beautiful lights hanging from the opposite walls.

He led them out of the elevator with a smile, down the long hallway until they reached a set of double doors.

"Well, the higher levels are reserved for anyone looking for a more intimate and private meeting," he smiled, before opening the doors.

"holy..."

"Pieck" Yelena warned, with a chuckle and Pieck could only swallow his less than eloquent reply and gape in response.

The room was absolutely beautiful. There were trees, dressed with lights surrounding the circular design of the room. an all white grand piano sat on one side of the area; while in the center was a small intimate table, dressed in a beautiful setting.

But what topped it off?

The entire room was completely lined with windows. So everywhere Pieck looked, there was a beautiful snowy Marley, smiling back at him.

"This is what we like to call our 'executive suite' is only available to a limited group of our clients, like this ms. Stein here," he said with delight, and Pieck could see through the man's words. limited was just another word for incredibly wealthy.

"Yelena..." Pieck began cautiously, but Yelena only shushed her with a small smile, gesturing for the man to continue.

"There are very few people who have access to this room, including your own personal chef and his team, who will only serve you tonight, and a pianist for entertainment purposes, if requested."

Pieck shook her head, still completely mesmerized by the snow falling around them through the windows. it felt so romantic, so intimate.

"My name is Falco and I will be at your service tonight as well, if you need anything, ms. Stein" he turned to Pieck and smiled "I hope everything is to your liking, ms. Finger."

"Thank you, Falco, that will be all," Yelena said dismissively, and he nodded, before turning to leave the room, closing the doors behind him, leaving Yelena and Pieck to themselves.

  
Yelena pulled Pieck against her suddenly, cupping his cheek in her palm.

"You like it?" Yelena said, softly and Pieck looked into her eyes, orbs smiling at her.

"I love it Yelena," he smiled, leaning down to press his lips to Yelena's softly. Yelena only moaned into the embrace, pressing herself against Pieck's body, and sliding her hands down his buttocks, squeezing them.

The plug, which Pieck had somehow forgotten about, moved against her, and Pieck gasped against Yelena's open mouth, giving him just enough room to slide his tongue deep over Pieck's lips.

Yelena ran her tongue against Pieck's and chuckled, pressing her fingers against where she knew the small glass was probing Pieck's asshole.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your jewelry?" Yelena joked quietly and Pieck shook his head, resting his forehead against Yelena's and allowing his eyes to close as he felt her fingers adding pressure to the plug that opened her up.

"Oh god no, Yelena.... never..." Pieck gasped and Yelena smiled, before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips and trailing her fingers regretfully across the buttocks of his cheeks and intertwining their fingers.

"Let's go sit down," Yelena said calmly, guiding a still trembling Pieck to the beautiful table that awaited them. Pieck took note of the white tablecloth, dressed with all the works. Beautiful china and sparkling wine glasses. the silverware sparkled immaculately and there were white roses in the center, lit on either side by two lighted candles.

It looked so perfect and carefully crafted that Pieck almost didn't want to sit down, he took a deep breath and looked at Yelena, who had pulled out her chair and was smiling patiently at him.

Pieck slid onto the chair, chuckling quietly to herself as Yelena pulled her back to the table, brushing her hand over her shoulder and down her arm gently.

Those gentle touches were part of the reason Pieck could feel her heart being stolen right out of her chest. Yelena's little signs of comfort, her little subconscious way of letting Pieck know that she was important to her. there wasn't much spoken word ... but Pieck didn't need much communication anymore.

Especially after tonight, falling as inevitable.

She was just waiting for some sort of cushion when she hit the ground.

Letting her eyes fall on Yelena, who was now sitting across from her, she drank in the sight of her. her hair was perfectly curled around her face, like that of an old Hollywood beauty ... and her face was pretty and soft, the cheeks tinged with a hint of pink that matched the smiling lips across it. Pieck licked her own lips, suddenly excited just looking at Yelena.

It was a bit stressful to honest, the way Yelena just sat there, smiling at Pieck. there was nothing to combat the raw tension between the two, considering there was no one else in the room with them. Just the breeze from the air conditioning and the pretty snowflakes falling outside the glass windows.

Pieck could only look around the room anxiously, lost as to what exactly he should say to Yelena, who seemed to be very amused just by watching the way Pieck was getting nervous.

Finally, three men entered the room. one pushing a cart with two plates that Pieck assumed were the beginnings of his meal ... the other with a bottle of wine. a taller, older man, dressed in white, stood in the back and, as he rounded the corner of the table, Yelena smiled and stood up.

Pieck, stood up as well, just by pure instinct, looking down to see the other young men placing the plates on their table and filling their wine glasses.

"Niccolo, grazie mille per averci stasera" (Niccolo thank you so much for inviting us tonight), Yelena said warmly, leaning over as she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheeks.

The blond man identified as Niccolo smiled broadly and took Yelena's hands in his excitement "Yelena Stein, il piacere è semper mio! vendendo il tuo bel viso mi ispira così tanto!" (Yelena Stein the pleasure is all mine. Seeing your face inspires me so much!)

Pieck raised her eyebrows in surprise at the sound of Yelena's fluent Italian. there was also a distinct sense of attraction settling inside her in the soft way the words emptied her mouth.

Yelena blushed and laughed as Niccolo leaned over and gave her an enthusiastic kiss on the back of her hand, before suddenly turning to Pieck.

"Come é stato sgarbato de parte mia, Niccolo, questa è Pieck Finger. lei è l'occasione speciale per così dire. stasera é il suo compleanno..." how rude I am Niccolo, this is Pieck Finger. She is the special occasion so to speak. Tonight is her birthday) Yelena supposedly introduced, before turning and smiling at Pieck "Pieck, this is Niccolo, world renowned Italian chef, owner of this excellent establishment and a close friend of mine."

Pieck smiled nervously, tucking a lock of hair behind his cheek and reaching out to greet the smiling man "um, nice to meet you mr.Niccolo.... thank you for having me tonight" she stammered softly and Niccolo just stared at her, a smile still on his face. Pieck looked at Yelena with concern.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Italian."

"He understands you," Yelena assured Yelena knowingly, no doubt, Niccolo patted Pieck's hand affectionately and chuckled a little.

"Mrs. Finger...it is I, who should thank you for honoring my agent with your presence tonight..." he snuggled in, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her hand. Pieck blushed and smiled.

"O-oh, thank you so much..." Pieck chuckled and Yelena laughed, shaking her head.

"That's enough wooing, Niccolo" she teased, patting him on the shoulder to warn him.

He turned to Yelena and laughed, letting go of Pieck's hand and gripping Yelena's shoulder affectionately.

"Ah, you know I can't help it Yelena ... your girl is so gorgeous..." he looked at Pieck again before walking away from the table.

Pieck shuddered at the term "your girl" which is really what it was, wasn't it? Yelena's wife.

She liked it.

Yelena nodded her head "thank you so much. I'm so excited to see what beautiful food you have prepared for us tonight!" 

Niccolo clasped his hands together excitedly "oh, it's going to be absolutely delicious, my love.... sit down, sit down!" he insisted, and Pieck and Yelena took their seats again.

Pieck noticed that the other waiters who had escorted Niccolo into the room had disappeared, leaving only the highly acclaimed chef and the two of them.

"A quattro portate to your order this evening ms. Stein, starting with your antipasto, an exquisite capesante and cannellini paired with a dry prosecco, followed by your cousin gnocchi al gornzola e noci which I paired with pinot grigio per your request as well," he said enthusiastically and Yelena smirked, closing her eyes. with Pieck, who had no idea, but was amused by the expressions of excitement that passed over Yelena and Niccolo's faces at the conversation about the dinner they had not yet eaten.

"That sounds beautiful, Niccolo" Yelena commented and he just smiled.

"That's just the beginning, my love. for your secondo, I prepared the carre d'agnello and selected a mild and classic salbenello for you, topped by your dolce semifreddo al limone, and a soandre to make the taste a little sweeter," he concluded proudly and Pieck could see. Yelena's mouth moistened at the words.

"Oh God, Niccolo. You spoil me, you really do" Yelena commented, reaching out to lace his fingers between hers. Pieck smiled fondly, his hands in his lap, watching the interaction with amusement.

"Anything for il mio dolce Yelena Stein - now godetene, amori miei!" (anything for my sweet Yelena Stein. Now enjoy my loves), he said excitedly, squeezing Yelena's hand, before pulling his eyelids from the dishes and turning to leave the room. 

When the door clicked shut, Pieck just chuckled to herself, looking down at the beautifully prepared dish in front of her.

Yelena blushed "I know you didn't understand a word Niccolo was saying, but I can guarantee you that everything you eat tonight is going to be amazing" she assured and Pieck smiled, reaching for the cloth and spreading it out on her lap.

"I mean, he's got that right? He's a world-renowned chef..." Pieck joked, chuckling to herself. She looked up at Yelena, who only smiled at her.

"Yes he is. He knows what he's doing, too," she commented, licking her lips at the food waiting for her on her plate. Pieck could feel his stomach rumbling a little at the sight of the food under his nose as well.

If you don't mind me asking, Yelena ... How do you know each other?"

Yelena smiled, "I attended a gala held here about five years ago, and I commented on one of the dishes that was served there ...". She looked up thinking, "I'm not sure what dish it was now. Anyway, I was so in love with the taste that I just wanted to know the chef's name. So, Gavin ... the guy who accompanied us, came back and told him how interested I was and brought it to me. we started chatting and I don't know, we just made it. we've been good friends ever since," Yelena shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world, before reaching for her fork and going for what appeared to be scallops on her plate.

Pieck smiled at the nonchalant way Yelena seemed to approach her amazing lifestyle, which had apparently become a trend that night, and reached for his own fork before stopping.

  
"Okay. well, since you're such good friends.... care to explain what I'm going to eat?" teased Pieck, raising his eyebrows and Yelena burst out laughing, placing her hand in front of her mouth, full of food.

"Oh god, sorry Piku..." she swallowed, smiling.

Gesturing towards the plate, she moved the food around with her fork gently "usually in a formal Italian meal ... there are seven to nine courses" Yelena began and Pieck's eyes widened in shock.

"Nine courses?" She gasped and Yelena Laughed again at his surprise.

"Yes, of course" she stuck her fork in her mouth, biting down and looking at Pieck, who was still reeling in shock.

"Oh, Pieck, we won't be eating nine courses tonight" Yelena chuckled, rolled her eyes and Pieck sighed in relief, placing his hand over his heart.

"Oh, thank goodness. it's not that I'm not hungry ... I just don't know if I'd be able to walk..." Pieck laughed and Yelena shook her head.

"No my love, only four. one antipasto, primo, secondo and dolce" Yelena and Pieck nodded, reminding Niccolo of a detailed explanation of the best.

"Okay, I guess it's something like ... an appetizer, a salad, a main course and a dessert?" Pieck tried and Pieck smiled warmly at him.

"Yes. Specie of what we're eating now is our antipasto ..., which is a slightly heavier starter. the appetizer, which we skipped tonight, is more of an appetizer," he pointed to the scallops "of course, it's a more elaborate antipasto, capesante e cannellini, which features scallops and cannellini beans, a white bean . . and pancetta which is a delicious Italian bacon, marinated in Tuscan olive oil and rosemary," Yelena finished, taking another of her food and groaning at the taste.

Pieck watched with amusement, as Yelena continued to cut pieces of her food and react to what Pieck was sure was a superb taste.

Yelena chewed and smiled at him. "Try some," she said and Pieck complied, reaching for his knife and fork and cutting a piece of the dish for her.

It was indeed a good taste, and Pieck smiled at Yelena who nodded knowingly.

"Amazing right?" Yelena asked, reaching for her wine and taking a small sip.

Pieck watched the way she leaned her head back and smiled "Oh my god and paired with Prosecco? Perfect!"

Pieck licked his lips, tilting his head towards Yelena "I guess the wine tastes good?"

Yelena murmured, setting down her glass "Absolutely. Prosecoo is a sparkling wine, a bit dry...but it's a perfect partner for the mild olive flavor that soaks up the bacon and scallops," she commented casually and Pieck took another bite, before reaching for his glass and taking a sip.

Of course, Yelena was absolutely right, it tasted great together.

Pieck held on to his glass and just looked at Yelena softly.

"For someone who doesn't cook, you seem to know a lot about food, Yelena."

Yelena blushed and sat her fork down "just Italian food..."

  
Pieck smiled and nodded "just Italian food? Is it because of Niccolo?" he asked and Yelena shrugged.

"Something. I've certainly learned a lot more since Niccolo and I have become friends, but before ... I spent many summers in Italy," Yelena commented and Pieck only smiled in response.

Of course, she spent many summers in Italy, she was immensely wealthy.

"I love it there ... it's incredibly beautiful and romantic, and the food is absolutely excellent," Yelena said admiringly.

"It's all about chemistry when it comes to Italian food. Everything has to be cohesive, everything has to complement each other ... and that has always fascinated me. the way you can pair a wine with a dish and it just ... it makes sense, you know?" explained Yelena, her eyes deep and full of appreciation. Pieck nodded silently, enamored with the passion that filled Yelena's voice.

"Kind of like people..." Pieck commented softly, reaching for another bite of his food and moving his eyes between the plate and Yelena's own golden pupils.

Yelena smiled softly and slid her hand across the table, gently pressing her palm against "yes, like people" Pieck commented, and Pieck looked down at their joined hands, at the ease with which his own fingers seemed to relax under Yelena's touch. 

Maybe that's what it was. maybe she was wine paired with Yelena's course...and they made sense together. They just burned chemistry.

"I uh...I'm actually incredibly jealous that you spent so much time in Italy...I always wanted to go there," Pieck said excitedly, shaking her palm in Yelena's palm and changing the subject.

Yelena smiled and shrugged nonchalantly "maybe I'll take you there sometime."

Pieck's fork clattered against her plate and she gasped "Yelena this is not something to joke about."

Yelena leaned forward with a deep smile "something good, I'm not joking about it" she was defiant, reaching up to touch Pieck's nose before popping the last of her scallops into her mouth with a deep hum.

Pieck shook his head, unable to process the severity if what Yelena had just told him.

Who did she honestly think she was? She couldn't just tell him beautiful things like that. agree to take Pieck to a foreign country with the idea that he would make her happy.

She couldn't just make her happy. it couldn't be that easy. because what was Pieck going to give her in return? how could she pay Yelena for any of this? what would she do that would equal the care Yelena had invested in her?

"Yelena, honestly, you shouldn't," Pieck stammered in distress and Yelena waved her hand dismissively.

"Pieck, I'm quite aware of what I can I can't do. If I want to charter a plane and take us to Italy tonight, I will, do you understand?" she said firmly and Pieck pursed his lips, resisting his natural urge to protest.

"Yes Yelena, I understand" she agreed. Just like that, the doors opened and in came two of Niccolo's waiters, rolling in a new cart of plates and a bottle of wine.

  
"Ah, perfect timing" Yelena shouted and Pieck licked his lips.

"Is this the um...the cousin?" Pieck asked watching as the waiters placed the plates in front of them, revealing a beautiful steaming plate of drowning in cheese platter. It definitely made Pieck's mouth water.

"Yes," Yelena said with an impressed nod "Do you know how early you said something about a salad?", Yelena asked as one of the waiters took away their previous glasses and replaced them with new glasses, filled with new wine. Pieck looked at Yelena, nodding in agreement with what he was saying. she actually tried to learn something "well, there is a salad involved in the traditional nine courses, but it's actually later in the evening. Tonight we're not having one. but this, the primo ... the gnocchi al gorgonzola eci is a little heavier than the antipasto. there's no meat and it usually consists of pasta, soup or, in our case, gnocchi ... which are soft, potato-filled pasties tonight. there's a little arugula sprinkled in there and gorgonzola cheese all over," Yelena narrated, rubbing her hands together.

Pieck swallowed and gestured towards the wine "and what kind of whine is this, chef Stein?" he joked and Yelena narrowed her eyes at her good-naturedly.

"A nice, dry pine grigio. One of my favorite wines" he teased and Pieck laughed.

Yelena reached for a new fork and gathered a ball of dough onto the utensil. "I think you're really going to like this, Piku. here..." she trailed off, and held her fork out on the table for Pieck, who leaned forward with heavy lidded eyes on Yelena and wrapped his lips Around the cutlery. tasting the melted cheese, Pieck closed his eyes with pleasure and barely resisted the urge to groan aloud at the taste assaulting his tongue.

Yelena, whose pants immediately tightened at the expression that crossed Pieck's face, smiled at him and leaned back in her chair. "Isn't that right?" she whined and Pieck nodded, reaching for the cheese dripping from the corner. mouth.

However, Yelena punched her with her fist and leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss, catching the cheese on her own tongue and smiling against Pieck's lips.

Pieck sighed into the embrace, leaning his head into the kiss and letting out a small moan at the way Yelena was cradling his cheeks with her hand, seemingly unsatisfied.

In the back of his mind, Pieck had two concerns. one, was whether the waiters were still in the room ... witnessing the way Yelena was taking control of her mouth with no concern for the food steaming in front of them, but with great concern for how quickly she could cover Pieck's every inch. Mouth with her own tongue.

The other concern was how Yelena was managing not to knock over all the candles, plates, and flowers that were carefully placed in the expensive table setting. of course, with what little coherent part of her brain she had left, she reasoned that it didn't really matter, considering Yelena was paying for everything in this room.

"Mmm, Yelena... the food..."

"Fuck the food. I want to taste you" Yelena purred, sliding her tongue back into Pieck's mouth deep and stealing a long moan from the back of his throat,

  
Fortunately, Pieck knew that Yelena could end up being the death of her. the way she pushed and pulled at his emotions ... stealing her breath with romance and class one minute, and barely resisting the temptation to bend her over the table and fuck her in front of Manhattan the next.

Yelena, now unable to resist the smell of the food smoking on the table, leaned back in her chair and licked her lips, smiling greedily at Pieck, who was breathing heavily in his seat, trying to slow his heart rate.

Pieck looked around to find that the waiters had left sometime before or during Yelena's little attack on his lips.

"I um, want to hear about the show. How was the reading?" urged Yelena, taking a bite of food and looking at Pieck expectantly. Pieck ran a hand through his hair and let out a breathless laugh.

"Okay, um... o-okay..." Pieck stumbled over his words, reaching for the glass of wine and taking a long sip.

Yelena watched amusedly, wondering how the two might spend the evening. it was as if everything Pieck was doing was turning Yelena on. even his cute questions about dinner, his curiosity about Yelena's past, her interests.... it was all very engaging.

"I think the reading went very well. I was nervous at first, but then I relaxed and read what I had been doing with Annie" Pieck explained, smiling softly.

Yelena smiled "I'm sure you were amazing."

Pieck blushed, shaking his head "thank you, Yelena."

Yelena shrugged and took a bite of food "you know I talked to Annie, and she thinks you got the part in the bag. I can't say I disagree, I've heard the two of you reading together"

Pieck tilted her head "oh yeah...she's been spying on us huh?" she joked and Yelena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Just on the way to my office.... sometimes I'd hear you guys rehearsing and I'd stand and listen for a bit," Yelena clarified and Pieck laughed.

"I got it. So ... did you like what you heard?" asked Pieck eagerly, genuinely curious about Yelena's opinion.

Yelena could see that clearly, along with a bit of nervousness and couldn't hold back the fondness that ran through her. It was a beautiful thing, how much Pieck craved her approval, even when it came to her career choices.

"I think you're an amazing actress, Pieck ... I find you very believable as Esther," Yelena said casually, reaching for her wine and taking a sip. Pieck's eyes lit up and he leaned forward "so you know the movie?" asked Pieck, and Yelena laughed.

"As hard as it is to believe, we both share a fondness for Barbara Streisand," Yelena revealed and Pieck's eyes widened.

"No way."

Yelena arched her eyebrows in amusement "I suppose I should have told you that before?"

"absolutely! Yelena, Barbara is..." Pieck fell silent excitedly, lost for words. Yelena felt like maybe she was about to give the Glee Club Captain, whom Pieck Finger, whom her friends had been talking to on Thanksgiving, a glance with her hand.

  
"Barbara Streisand has been a huge influence in my life. she's my idol, Yelena is part of the reason getting this part is so important to me. being able to play one of her iconic roles is a dream come true. although, of course, I would have preferred to originate the role of Fanny Brice in a Fanny girl revival..... I'll have to settle for Esther," Pieck said, all in a whisper before taking the food off the fork and cutting it. that.

Yelena couldn't help the laughter bubbling in her throat, and Pieck glared at her "Yelena! I'm serious. Barbara Streisand is an important part of who I am." 

Yelena shook her head "You know, I don't want to laugh, my love. I find you so incredibly charming" she murmured, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands.

Pieck's laughter suddenly caught in his throat and his eyes fell on Yelena, who was looking at her with absolute admiration.

"Your dedication and talent ... the way you still feel so much emotion for the theater, for the great barbara streisand ... the way your face lights up at the mere thought of being able to honor the role she once played," Yelena said. for Pieck's hand, stroking her knuckles gently with his thumb "would be jusy as special. it's absolutely adorable." 

Pieck bit his lower lip. "Well, when you put it like that..." he joked turning his head from side to side and Yelena smiled, pressing a kiss on Pieck's hand.

"Are you excited that your father got the part?" Yelena changed the subject suddenly and Pieck cleared his throat and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Yes, they're hoping I'll find out before Christmas so we can celebrate.... they're ready to fly here" Pieck said rolling his eyes and Yelena frowned.

"Don't you want them to visit for Christmas?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this strange story mhmm
> 
> credits to switcho_16


End file.
